Tu guardián
by Khronoz93
Summary: Se unieron por el destino;la protegeria de cualquier cosa, incluso de sí misma.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba sola en su habitación, cosa que no había pasado últimamente. Recibía visitas, siempre a esa hora y nunca se le había hecho tarde; por lo que pensó que esta noche no la vería.

Decidió apagar las luces, y acurrucarse en su cama, tal vez mañana estaría con ella de nuevo; definitivamente esa iba a ser una noche larga. Era ridículo pero, desde que comenzaron las vacaciones se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, especialmente en las noches, que sería difícil para ella conciliar el sueño, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo ¿no?

Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando un leve chasquido, proveniente de la ventana activo todos sus sentidos. Parece ser que esta noche no sería la excepción.

_-Hey… ¿no ibas a dormirte sin mí cierto?-_

_-Tardaste mucho…-_

_-Si… mi madre no se dormía, pasaron su serie favorita por la TV y no podía hacer que se fuera a su habitación…-_

_-No puedo creer que no te descubra, llevas semanas escapándote de tu casa-_

_-Cuando la cabeza de Judy toca la almohada, no existe nada que pueda despertarla…-_

Diciendo eso se acercaba hacia la cama, después de cerrar la ventana por donde había entrado, hacia frio esa noche y no quería que la habitación cambiase de temperatura.

¿Cuánto tiempo tenia haciendo eso? Prácticamente desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de invierno. No sabía porque, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué, cada noche sus piernas la conducían hacia aquella ridícula habitación, con el más nefasto estampado en las paredes y las sabanas mas cursis que en su vida compraría. Pero ahí estaba, fiel a su instintito, obediente al deseo tan poderoso de tener a Rachel Berry bajo su dominio, de sentirla propia.

-_No te vi en todo el día, pensé que estarías siguiéndome por el parque como acostumbras….-_

_-¡Yo no hago eso!-_

_-Claro que si Quinn… es lindo, pero la primera vez que me di cuenta me asuste un poco…-_

_-¿Me deseas tanto que ya hasta me alucinas Berry?... ja… quién lo diría…-_

Quería seguir discutiendo, ella tenía la razón, siempre la tiene. Pero unos labios, prácticamente le exigieron que guardara silencio. Esa boca majestuosa que lograba transportarla a todos lados pero siempre a su lado. Era extraordinario estar así con ella, en cada encuentro se percataba de una sensación distinta, más maravillosa que la anterior. Rachel también se preguntaba cómo es que se encontraba en esa situación, como algo tan especial podría haberle pasado, ni siquiera lo vio venir, jamás se lo imagino.

_-Flashback-_

_Comenzando con las vacaciones de Diciembre. Rachel Berry no podía simplemente estar en su casa dar sin hacer nada. Tal vez subiría uno que otro video demostrando su gran talento y hermosa voz a la comunidad cibernética. ¿Pero qué caso tenia?, al tener al Glee Club ese pasatiempo se fue al olvido._

_Su padre James, conociendo la "desesperante" situación en la que se encontraba su primogénita, quiso darle la solución. En el pequeño pueblo de Lima existía una casa de retiro para ancianos, tal vez encontraría algo que hacer en ese lugar. Quería enseñarle ese valor a su única hija, ayudar a las personas que pueden necesitarle, brindar compañía a aquella persona que se encuentra sola, lograr que se sientan importantes de nuevo. A la menor de los Berry no se le hizo muy "elocuente" la solución que se le presentaba a su "problema" pero, como todo, aunque no le gustara lo haría con el esfuerzo y el entusiasmo que siempre le caracterizaba._

_El lugar se llamaba "Días de descanso" un nombre poco original pensaba ella, pero eso era algo que le importaría muy poco con el paso del tiempo. Era un sitio pequeño pero acogedor, las paredes eran azules, había algunas masetas con flores o plantas de diferentes colores. Justo en la entrada está situada la "recepción" ¿podría llamase así? En donde se encontraba una señora de color que estaba revisando unos papeles. Se acerco a ella con su mejor sonrisa, como siempre._

-Hola, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y vengo a presentarme aquí como ayudante voluntaria-

-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Grettel, ¿no tienes mucho que hacer en vacaciones verdad?-

-La verdad no…. Pero con todo ese tiempo libre quisiera hacer algo útil…-

-Son pocos los jóvenes que piensan como tu… bueno, mmm ¿cómo quieres empezar?-

-No sé, es la primera vez que hago algo como esto.-

-Entiendo, no estés nerviosa. Son más simpáticos de lo que parecen. Acompáñame-

_La mujer fue guiando a Rachel a través de la casa. Había varias habitaciones, en una se encontraba la televisión en donde había varios ancianos viendo películas antiguas, otra en donde jugaban juego de mesas, el comedor, la enfermería y hasta el fondo las habitaciones. _

-Si quieres puedes empezar haciendo visitas a los más ancianos, les gusta la compañía, podrías leerles un libro o platicar. Te presentare con Susan, es una persona muy agradable-

_No es que se sintiera insegura de sus capacidades, eso jamás. Pero siempre había algo de ansiedad cuando se trataba de probar algo nuevo ¿no?_

_La habitación era de color amarillo, en ella había una cama con sabanas del mismo color que las paredes, una mesa con una lámpara pequeña a lado de la cabecera. En frente un pequeño librero con algunas piezas y un ventana con vista al jardín. No era la mejor habitación del mundo pero había mucha paz en ella._

_Mirando hacia el jardín, se encontraba una señora con el cabello completamente blanco, sentada en su silla de descanso, y sus piernas cubiertas con una manta. A pesar de su edad, sus ojos azules brillaban con mucha intensidad. _

-Susan, ella es Rachel Barry. Viene a hacerte compañía-

_Esta gira su mirada hacia Rachel y le regala una tierna sonrisa. La morena al poder admirar los ojos de aquella mujer, pensó que ella ya había visto ese verde singular en alguien más, alguien que conocía, pero lo dejo pasar. ¿Cuántas personas conocen de ojos verdes? Muchas._

-Hola hija, que bueno que vengas de visita. Ojala y no te parezca aburrida, gracias por tomarte la molestia de estar aquí.-

-No es ninguna molestia señora, al contrario, estoy segura de que me agradara estar con usted-

-Bueno, las dejo para que se conozcan mejor.-

_Grettel se marcho para dejarlas solas y tuvieran mayor confianza para conocerse. Rachel aun tenía esa punzada en la cabeza de que ya había conocido a esa mujer. Sino a ella precisamente, esos rasgos los conocía en alguien más, pero no lograba descifrar a quien le pertenecían._

-Y bien señora, gusta que le lea algo o…-

-Llámame Susan hija, y no sé, ¿qué tienes en mente?-

-Ok, Susan será. ¿Le gustan las historias de amor?-

_Y así paso la mayor parte de la tarde. Rachel llevaba consigo una copia de "Romeo y Julieta" en su bolsa y decidió leerle a la agradable viejecita. La mujer la escuchaba con atención las palabras que salían de la boca de la morena. Le encantaba tener compañía, esa niña le agradaba mucho, a pesar de haberla conocido hace unas pocas horas, pensaba que era una persona de buenos sentimientos._

-Y… creo que será todo por hoy Susan, el tiempo de visitas término-

-Oh, es una lástima, estábamos llegando a la mejor parte-

-Mañana continuaremos, ¿le parece?-

-Sería fantástico hija-

-Disculpe Susan pero no puedo quedarme con la duda. ¿Usted tiene nietos?-

-Claro que si, son mi adoración. Creo que vendrán a visitarme en esto días, mira, en ese buro están sus fotos-

_Rachel se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde Susan le dijo. En el buro habían dos pequeños portarretratos, con la imagen de dos niñas rubias, una de más edad que la otra pero casi idénticas._

_Al acercase mas, se sorprendió bastante._

-¿Quinn?- _Dijo tomando el portarretrato._

-Ohh si, mi pequeña Quinnie… ¿la conoces Rachel?-

-Sí, vamos en la misma escuela… …-

-¡Que coincidencia!, Y ¿son amigas?-

-Digamos que somos compañeras de Glee Club…-

-Me ha contado, mi niña tiene una hermosa voz… ha sido siempre así desde que era pequeña. Le encantaba cantar y ver musicales, no sé por qué hasta ahorita se unió a un coro, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?-

-Claro Susan… y me tengo que ir, mis padres se preocuparan si llego tarde a casa-

-Si cariño, vete con cuidado y gracias por haber venido, ha sido lindo conocerte.-

-Un placer Susan, te veré mañana, descansa.-

_Más días como estos fueron pasando. La relación entre Susan y Rachel fue haciéndose más grande, la morena, por fin había encontrado a alguien que estuviera dispuesta a escuchar su voz horas enteras y sobre todo, que le pusiese atención. _

_Pero no dejaba de ser extraño. Se preguntaba, ¿Cómo es que siendo nieta de tan finísima persona, Quinn tenga tan pocos modales? Pero eso era algo que no estaría dispuesta a hablar con su abuela, después de todo, quien era ella para criticar a la gente y mas con un familiar. Pensaba que sería mejor dejar las cosas así, procuraba que cuando la familia de Susan iba a visitarla, ella inventaba un pretexto para no asistir a su visita diaria al geriátrico. Todo estaba bien, inconscientemente había encontrado una nueva amiga, algo avanzada de edad, pero amiga al fin y al cabo. Pero no contaba con que la tranquilidad se terminaría ese día._

-Rachel!, que bueno que llegas querida, tengo que contarte algo-

-Hola Susan, ¿Qué sucede? Te ves muy feliz-

-Claro que lo estoy pequeña, te contare… siempre que mi familia viene a visitarme tu tienes alguna ocupación que te impide estar aquí, bueno, ya lo solucione. Vienen directamente para acá, no podía esperar un día más para que ellos te conocieran-

_Y toda la paz, tranquilidad y serenidad que todos los días encontraba en esa habitación desapareció con las palabras de aquella anciana. Definitivamente no es eso lo que esperaba al llegar ahí, claro que no._

-Pero... pero… Susan… ¿crees que este bien? Digo… no sé si sea adecuado, yo solo soy voluntaria en este lugar, no tienes por qué hacer esto; me siento halagada pero, no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto…-

-Claro que es lo correcto Rachel!- _La interrumpió con una alegría que hacía que la pequeña diva se hundiera aun mas en su desesperación- _Les he hablado mucho de ti, y ellos también están deseosos por conocerte, sobre todo Quinnie, que aunque ya se conocen me parece, creo que quiere hablar contigo-

-¿Quinn Fabray quiere hablar conmigo?...-

-No tenía idea de que se refirieran a ustedes misma por su nombre completo… ¿está todo bien?-

-¡Claro que si Susan!, no pasa nada… es solo que, siendo sincera contigo, ella y yo no tenemos una amistad muy "trascendental"… somos compañeras y nos limitamos al trabajo en equipo en el Club Glee pero solo eso… no tengo idea de que desee hablar conmigo…-

-Bueno, ni yo. Tal vez y con esa platica ella y tú puedan llegar a tener una amistad después de todo. Se como es mi nieta, puede llegar a ser muy cerrada con sus sentimientos y algunas veces demasiado elitista y obstinada como su padre, pero en el fondo es buena chica.-

-Estoy segura de eso Susan; Quinn puede llegar a ser muy valiente y a defender sus ideales acosta de todo, es una gran persona y tiene una gran voz… aunque con algo de práctica y lecciones de vocalización estoy segura de que será aun mejor-

-Si… es una caja de sorpresas, no te confíes por la primera impresión, esa niña es mi más grande orgullo ¿sabes? Intento rescatarla de todo lo podrido que Russel le enseño alguna vez, tal vez tú puedas ayudarme-

_Tomando en cuenta de que tienen de ex – novio al mismo sujeto, y que han peleado por casi dos años seguidos, sería una gran proeza que Rachel y Quinn pudieran tener una plática humanamente decente solo porque si. Pero nuevamente, ¿quien era la morena para romper las ilusiones de una pobre anciana que amaba intensamente a su familia? Si la rubia quería hablar, ella no sería quien se lo impidiera, sobre todo si se puede armar un tratado de paz entre ellas._

-No soy una santa Susan, lo tengo que admitir. Pero no te mentiré, me encantaría llegar a ser amiga de Quinn. Ayudaría mucho en la dinámica del club-

-No se diga mas, ellos llegaran en cualquier momento, estoy segura de que llegaran a ser grandes amigas-

-_Fin del Flashback-_

_**Nada de Glee me pertenece, solo ayudan a expresarme.  
>Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo, gracias por leer.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Su piel era como seda sobre sus dedos, una sensación completamente afrodisiaca. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. La miraba embelesada, con una adoración que nunca se imagino experimentar en su vida.

Irremediablemente, esa mujer con alma de niña se transformó en su todo; ¿Cómo pasó? Ni su diosa personal lo sabe, no hay respuesta coherente para el nuevo enigma que la invade. Pero, ¿Qué caso tiene encontrar una respuesta lógica a algo tan hermoso? ¿De verdad importa saber porque te enamoraste de una mujer? Obviamente, es un cambio increíble con respecto a la forma en la que ha sido criada; aún así, no es nadie para un sentimiento tan puro y, hasta se atrevería a mencionar, mágico. Pero sobre todo, que tanto necesitaba en su existir, casi como respirar.

Si, es probable que esté contradiciendo dos años de su vida. El hecho de llamarla con nombre despectivos, hacerla sentir mal consigo mismo, bromas pesadas y de mal gusto, palabras hirientes y envidias crueles. No entendía cómo es que su estilo había cambiado tan drásticamente, ¿Quién creería que Quinn Fabray se haya enamorado irremediablemente de Rachel Berry? Ni en sus sueños más bizarros lo hubiera llegado si quiera a considerar. Pero pasó.

Ante todos los pronósticos, ante todas las lógicas, sucedió y gracias ello, jamás se había sentido tan feliz y tan completa en toda su vida.

Sus ojos esmeraldas se perdían en esas lagunas de dulce chocolate, llenos de sueños y fantasías. Sentía que podía ver el alma de esa mujer, así como ella observaba todo su ser mediante sus pupilas. No iba a mentir, tenía miedo. Se había sentido vulnerable en muchas ocasiones y el hecho de que alguien más pudiese verla como si de cristal se tratase la aterraba. Sin embargo, sabía con certeza, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que mientras esa mujer la abrazara de la forma en la que lo hacía en ese preciso instante, estaría a salvo de todo y de todos; segura cada noche perdiéndose entre sus brazos.

_-¿Qué tanto me miras?- _Pegunta la más pequeña con algo de nerviosismo, provocado por la intensa mirada de la rubia.

_-A ti…. Siempre a ti…-_ Responde serenamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

_-Que estés aquí se me hace tan increíble… bueno, todas las noches a tu lado han sido fantásticas pero, tener a Quinn Fabray, besándote en tu cama, no es algo que si quiera me hubiera atrevido a imaginar.-_

_-Lo único fantástico que estoy observando en este preciso instante es a ti. Tú eres increíble. La mujer más maravillosa… y aún más místico, si quieres llamarlo así, es el hecho de que me hayas aceptado en tu vida después de todo lo que te he hecho… llámame dramática si quieres pero, aún no creo merecerlo…-_

_-Siempre, escúchame bien, siempre te he querido y te querré en mi vida… lo malo, es que a veces sueles ser un poco necia- _

_-Lo sé y tú lo eres igual. Todos estos años tratando de alejarme de ti pero definitivamente me fue imposible… no sé como soporte tanto tiempo sin tus labios-_ Diciendo esto último, levanta la mirada y comienza a acercarse a la boca de su amante – _¿qué orgullo me queda cada vez que pruebo tus besos?... me destrozas al tacto…- _Comienza a besarla tiernamente, despacio, intentando que por medio de ese acto, Rachel entendiera de lo que hablaba.

_-Eres tan cursi…-_

_-¿No te gusta?-_ La interrumpe y continúa besándola con mayor devoción.

_-Me encanta-_

_Flash back_

_Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese mismo instante. No sabía que esperarse de la rubia, bueno, en realidad sí. Tal vez una amenaza o dos, algún insulto o otra cosa que llegase a pasar por la mente de la ex animadora. Pero, aun así, no quería dar por hecho una situación desagradable. Imaginaba que al tratarse de su abuela y por como la describía su reacción seria otra. De todas formas, con todas las lógicas que pudiese maquinar, los nervios aun la invadían_

-¡Mira Rachel ya llegó!- _Dijo la abuela con felicidad sacando a la morena de su ensimismamiento._

-Que… que bueno Grettel… me da mucho gusto…-

-Oh mira a mi niña… cada día está más hermosa…-

_La curiosidad es uno de los atributos más fuertes de la humanidad, y debido a ello, la pequeña diva no pudo evitar que sus pies la dirigieran hacia la pequeña ventaba que daba pista al estacionamiento de la casa de descanso. _

_Y ahí se encontraba la razón de su actual stress. Descendía del auto con una blusa blanca y jeans ajustados resaltando sus torneadas piernas. Utilizaba zapatos negros y su cabello corto suelto y algo desordenado. Nunca la había visto así, no es que se viera mal, pero se veía tan tranquila, tan rejalada, nada que ver con la cruel porrista o dura compañera del Glee Club; ¿esa era la verdadera Quinn?_

_Definitivamente, la pequeña diva no era alguien a la que le encantara resaltar los atributos de los demás. No sabía si era consciente o inconscientemente pero la rubia siempre lograba eso de ella, aún en los momentos más difíciles y dolorosos que ha pasado juntas. Trataba de no darle más importancia de la que tenía, pero por más que quisiera, no podía negar que esa mujer se veía hermosa ese día._

-¡Lucy! Mi niña… ¡estas hermosa…!- _Dijo su abuela con alegría inmensa. Tenía mucho que no veía a su nieta favorita._

_-_Abuela… perdona por no haber venido antes, la escuela y el coro no me habían dado la oportunidad y aparte tu sabes… eso de tener empleo no es algo que te de tiempo libre… 

_Ambas se abrazan casi al momento en que entro a la habitación, dejando un poco de lado a la nerviosa morena que observaba atentamente la escena. Trataba de ser lo menos notable que pudiese, aunque pareciese raro viniendo de ella._

_-_No te preocupes hija, entiendo… de todas formas procura venir más seguido ¿quieres? Así también podrías pasar tiempo con Rachel…-

_Al decir esto último, provoca que Quinn rompa lentamente el abrazo. Gracias a esas palabras recordó el otro propósito que la traía al lugar. No quería reírse, pero podría jurar que Rachel la miraba con algo de miedo aunque trataba de no hacerlo tan notable, era demasiado gracioso para ella pero no lo mostraría. Aun debía de mantener algo del poco orgullo que le quedaba con ella._

-Oh… Rachel… claro… -

-Hola Quinn, ¿cómo te has estado?

-Bien… gracias… amm ¿y tú?-

-También… estar con tu abuela es algo genial... nos divertimos mucho juntas- _No había dejado de lado el hecho de que la llamara "Rachel", tal vez se debía a la presencia de su abuela o que a lo mejor y por fin había llegado el momento en el que se pudieran llevar bien. Tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda._

-Sí, mi abuela es maravillosa ¿o no es así?- _Dice mirándola tiernamente. No iba a mentir, adoraba a esa adorable ancianita que se encontraba a su lado. Fue la única que le apoyo aun cuando todos le dieron la espalda, siempre estaría en deuda con esa gran mujer._

-Oh linda pero sabes que tu lo eres aun mas ¿cierto?-

-Por favor… no quiero hablar de eso ahora ¿sí?-

-Entiendo… pero sabes que tenemos que platicar Quinnie…-

-Si abuela pero, sino te molesta, me gustaría platicar con Rachel primero a solas… no tardaremos mucho lo prometo- _Dice para mirar a la morena a los ojos, acto que o sirvió de mucho para calmar los inexplicables nervios de la otra._

-Parece ser que te urge mucho… está bien, vayan, platiquen de lo que sea pero no tarden ¿sí?-

-No será mucho tiempo, lo prometo-

_Rachel siguió a Quinn hacia la salida del geriátrico. Ya ni siquiera quería preguntar que quería hablar con ella, era obvio que se trataba de su presencia en el lugar. Por más que trataba no podía descifrar que era lo que le esperaría. Sabía perfectamente que no era del agrado de la rubia pero, ¿le molestaría demasiado el hecho de cuidar a alguien de su familia? ¿Tanto era su desagrado hacia ella que no quería tener absolutamente nada relacionado con ella? _

_La ex animadora se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Desde el momento en que se enteró de que su abuela era cuidada por la morena sabía perfectamente que eso le traería problemas. Su vida ya no era tan fácil y tan placentera como antes, ahora había más carencias que antes, tenía que trabajar, ayudar a su madre con los quehaceres de la casa, mejorar aún más sus calificaciones y todavía, todo se complicaba aun más cuando su abuela le dijo que Rachel Berry la visitaba todos los días._

_Por algo respetaba a su abuela, por algo la amaba tanto, por algo, la relación que tiene con ella es tan abierta, llena de confianza y de amor. Es la única que sabe ese maldito secreto que la ha atormentado casi todos los días de su vida y no es porque ella lo haya querido así. Resulta ser que su abuela la conoce demasiado bien, puede leerle igual o más fácil que un libro abierto y no pudo ocultar sus sentimientos más, al menos con ella. Pero debía de dejar de pensar en tantas cosas y solo venir a hacer lo que su conciencia le dictaba en ese mismo instante muy a pesar de su terco orgullo._

-Así que es cierto… ¿has pasado las vacaciones con mi abuela?-

-Si… quise… venir a prestar un servicio y me asignaron con ella… aunque… en un principio yo no sabía que ella era… pues… tu pariente…- _Le molestaba esa actitud en sí misma, difícilmente se intimidaba con alguien, es más, con nadie. Pero siempre existen las excepciones en este mundo._

-¿Por qué hablas así? ¿Te pasa algo?- _Pregunta Quinn confundida por la actitud de su compañera de canto._

-No… es que… solo…-_Estaba fastidiada, debía parar esos nervios de inmediato.-_Oye, de verdad lo siento, no sabía que era tu abuela, aunque bueno, debí de saberlo antes dado por el apellido pero no se me vino a la mente hasta que me enseño una foto tuya cuando eras pequeña y de verdad no era mi intención hacerte molestar o algo así yo solo…-

-Dios Berry… ¿aun sabes cómo respirar?-

-Lo siento yo… es que yo suelo…-

-Y deja de disculparte que nos has hecho nada malo… solo te traje aquí para darte las gracias por estar con ella mientras yo y mi mamá no.-

"_Las gracias" eso si nunca lo vio venir. Tal vez un reclamo un insulto pero jamás algo cordial. Siempre quiso mantener expuesta la posibilidad de que Quinn tuviera una actitud violenta o agresiva hacia ella y se sentía mal solo por pensarlo, pero aun así, no dejaba de sorprenderle._

-Oh… es que, yo pensaba que te molestaría o algo así- _Dijo con sinceridad mirando los cerios ojos de la rubia, siempre le habían llamado la atención._

-Digo, no es que seas la persona que me encantaría que estuviera con mi abuela cada día pero… no lo sé… supongo que tengo que agradecerte ese esfuerzo y no es que me agrade, mi conciencia me lo exige. Así que no me digas que no tengo que hacerlo porque sabes que es así…-

-Es que es la verdad Quinn… no tienes nada que agradecer…-

-¿Por qué nunca haces caso a lo que te dicen? Te lo dije, no me digas eso, ya bastante me cuesta decirte "gracias" como para que no las aceptes solo por ser cordial.- _La volvió a interrumpir un poco más alterada que antes, siempre que estaba a solas con esa mujer no lo podía evitar, pensando que definitivamente no era su culpa._

-Es la verdad… -_Iba a agregar más pero la mirada fría de la rubia hiso que se detuviera. De nuevo, hacia otra cosa que no estaba acorde con ella.- _Ok… acepto tus gratitudes aunque sigo insistiendo que no es necesario, es genial estar con ella…-

-Te entiendo… no aparenta su edad cada vez que te habla. Aun no entiendo como Russel es como es.- _Se escuchaba un dejo de rencor y desprecio en sus últimas palabras. Ese señor, como a ella le gustaba llamarle, no había hecho otra cosa más que complicarle la vida y abandonarle cuando más le necesitaba, no se merecía el mote de padre jamás._

-Debí imaginarlo… por el apellido… si solo me hubiera dado su nombre juraría que estaba relacionada con tu madre y no con… bueno…-

-Si la vida es rara a veces… ok, creo que ya fue mucho tiempo contigo, ya hice lo que debía de hacer y ahora regresaré con mi abuela.-

-¿Quieres que me marche? Así podrán estar más tranquilas…-

-Sería lo mejor Berry…-

_De vuelta a la habitación, la abuela las recibió con una dulce sonrisa. Intentaba que sus planes no fueran tan obvios para las dos jóvenes pero aun así debía intentarlo. Quién no arriesga no gana ¿verdad? _

-Grettel tengo que irme, pero nos veremos a la misma hora mañana ¿si?-

-¿Por qué no te quedas? ¿No quieres pasar tiempo con nosotras? ¿Se pelearon o…?- _Eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes, sabía que su nieta complicaría algo las cosas pero no a tal grado._

-No, para nada Grettel te lo aseguro, pero creo que es lo mejor. Ustedes dos necesitan hablar y no quiero incomodarlas.- _Decía esto mientras miraba a Quinn quien le respondía con una mirada indiferente._

-¡Pero no causaras problemas! Dile Quinnie, que se quede ¿verdad que no incomodara a nadie?-

_Estaba consciente de que se estaba comportando igual que una niña de 10 años pero esa arma nunca fallaba y menos con su nieta. Ese lazo que las une había lograda que ninguna de las dos se pudiese negar ante las peticiones de la otra._

_Mientras tanto Quinn quería decirle que no, necesitaba decirle que no. La presencia de Rachel la tenia incomoda, y estaba segura de que si se quedaba y era testigo de la conversación que tendría con su abuela demasiados secretos de su vida saldrían a la luz. Pero le era imposible negarse._

_-_Rachel… si quieres puedes quedarte… supongo que a mi abuela le haría mucha ilusión tenerte un rato más aquí…- _No podía creer que su abuela le hiciera eso, de pronto todo tuvo sentido. Estaba jugando la carta de la anciana tierna y necesitada de compañía. No la malinterpreten, amaba a esa dulce ancianita, pero después de todo es una Fabray y como tal sabe cómo jugar sus cartas._

-¿De verdad?-_ Le tenía impresionada como Quinn podía cambiar tan rápido de parecer, aunque estaba segura de que la abuela tenía que ver en ello, la sorpresa seguía allí._

-Sí… digo… sino tienes nada que hacer sería bueno que te quedaras...-_Después de que Rachel se fuera tendría una seria conversación con su abuela._

-Entonces si no es mucha molestia para ustedes… me quedo.- _Responde con una sonrisa hacia Quinn quien solo giro su cabeza y se dirigió hacia la silla más cercana a Grettel, mientras la morena tomaba asiento en la cama, dispuesta a guardar silencio y a no parecer tan incómoda como se sentía en ese momento._

-Perfecto, ya que todo está arreglado. Hija… el hecho de que Rachel esté aquí no es sólo un capricho mío…- _Claro que lo sabía, era su sangre, se conocían demasiado bien._

-¿Necesario para qué? ¿A qué te refieres abuela?-_Una especie de nerviosismo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, nada bueno proviene de los planes de adorada abuela. Algo estaba tramando y tenía una leve corazonada._

-Puede ser que viva encerrada en este lugar todos los días, pero no por eso dejo de saber qué es lo que hacer linda. Me he enterado de varias cosas y me encantaría que platicáramos sobre eso y que ella sea nuestro testigo.- _¿Para qué quería un testigo? ¿De qué se había enterado? Había hecho tantas cosas en el pasado año escolar que no sabía cual le habrían contado. ¿Habrá sido Rachel?_

-¿Pero qué? ¿Quién te ha hablado de mí? ¡¿Ella te ha dicho algo?- _Comienza a mostrarse su frustración. Detestaba cuando no tenía el control de la situación y se sentía todavía más amenazada por la presencia de la morena. ¿Qué tanto le habrá contado Rachel a su abuela todo el tiempo que han estado juntas?_

_Pero ella no era la única confundía. Rachel lo estaba aun más. Ok, sería testigo de la enigmática conversación entre abuela y nieta pero aun no veía el propósito de ello. No quería meterse en problemas con la rubia sólo porque alguien había ido de informativo con Grettel._

-No, ella no ha dicho absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, se que inevitablemente pasan tiempo juntas y por ende ella ha de conocerte y no te dejara mentir.-

-¡Ella no me conoce abuela! ¡Nadie me conoce!- _Estaba a punto de llegar a su límite._

-Yo sí y por eso estoy tratando de hablar sobre estos temas contigo de la forma más tranquila y civilizada posible. Así que te vas tranquilizando y dejas de gritar que aquí nadie esta alzando la voz Lucy- _Utilizó a "Lucy". Y la rubia no podía hacer nada en contra de ella._

-Lo lamento abuela…-_ Trato de tranquilizarse antes de que cometiera alguna otra tontería. Verse tan vulnerable en presencia de otra persona era una sensación de incertidumbre que la invadía por completo._

-Disculpa aceptada… ahora explícame, ¿Qué tantos problemas tuviste con las porristas esas que tienen nombre de cereal?- _No le gustaba ser dura con su pequeña pero a veces era tan terca que solo de esa forma doblegaría su terquedad. Y por ver feliz a su niña sería capaz de muchas cosas._

-Son "Cheerios" abuela… y sí, tuve algunos problemas pero nada que no pudiera solucionar…-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Nada importante… solo que la entrenadora nos puso a elegir entre quedarse con las animadoras o renuncia por estar en el Glee Club. Yo elegí quedarme con ellos al igual que Santana y Brittany.-

-Ya sabía yo que tus amigas no eran tan tontas como tu padre decía… ¿Quién te convenció? Porque estoy segura de que alguien tuvo que intervenir en tu decisión ¿o me equivoco?- _ Tenía que presionarla aun más, adoraba a su nieta, de verdad lo hacía. Pero a veces era tan testaruda._

-Fue Finn abuela…- _No le gustaba que su abuela llevara su conversación por ese camino. Tenía un leve presentimiento de que todo esto tenía un propósito y definitivamente no sería bueno para ella, o para sus nervios._

-Oh… no me digas que sigues con él por favor… -

-No, lo intentamos de nuevo pero él esta enamorado de alguien más y en cuanto a mí ya no me interesa.- _ Estaba consciente de que el muchacho nunca ha sido del agrado de su abuela, y ni siquiera ella le importaba mucho que no se notase._

-Vaya… no sabes cuánto me alegro Quinnie. Ese niño es demasiado tonto y terco, te mereces algo mejor que so linda… recuerdo que era muy egoísta y bastante voluble, le encantaba hacerse la víctima y patear sillas ¿cierto?- _Como siempre decía, en sus años de experiencia, todo absolutamente todo tiene una razón._

-Abuela… por favor…-

-¿Aún te importa? Pero si me acabas de decir que no…-

-No lo digo por mí… pero bueno… no es información que me compete a mí divulgar…-

_Y supo que era su momento de entrar en la conversación de esas dos enigmáticas mujeres. Tenía que hablar de Finn y no era un tema que le agradase mucho. Sí, habían quedado en buenos términos al terminar el año pero, aun no había nada formal entre ellos._

-No te preocupes Quinn… Grettel, lo que pasa es que… bueno… no es oficial pero, ahora yo salgo con él…- _En definitiva, este es el día más incomodo y bizarro que ha tenido que vivir._

-¿De verdad? Rachel cariño lo siento mucho... aunque, tengo que ser honesta contigo, pensé que tenias mejores gustos…- _Claro que sabía que ahora el chico patea-sillas salía con ella. Su fuente de información nunca le dejaba detalles sueltos._

-Abuela por favor… es decisión de Rachel sobre con quien sale o no, no tienes porque meterse en sus decisiones…-

-No de verdad, no hay problema… se que él no es perfecto y que a veces suele ser bastante ruidoso, quejumbroso y sin tacto pero… no lo sé, espero que algún día se le pase…-

-No lo hará-

_Dijeron las dos Fabray al mismo tiempo. Rachel encontró ese comportamiento muy extraño y también, aunque quisiera negarlo, sabía que tenían razón. Ya había superado su cuota de eventos raros por lo que decidió que ya era tiempo de irse._

-Creo que ya me tengo que ir… mis padres me esperan para la comida…-

-¿No te puedes quedar un rato más hija?-

-Me encantaría Grettel, de verdad pero ya es algo tarde… mañana regresare y seguiremos platicando ¿te parece?-

-De acuerdo hija, salúdame a tus padres-

-Con gusto, nos vemos mañana… adiós Quinn.-

-Adiós Rachel…-

_Sentía que prácticamente estaba huyendo porque tal vez eso era lo que hacía pero ya debía dejar a esas dos solas, se notaba que debían hablar muy seriamente y ya no quería formar parte de eso; a lo mejor y mañana el día estaría tranquilo._

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso abuela…-

-No me dejas otra alternativa Quinnie…-

_**Lamento el retraso, la universidad es algo nuevo y me trae loca.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios espero ir mejorando con forme pasa el tiempo, saludos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer cuando todo tu mundo, todo tu pensamiento gira en solamente una persona? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debes de hacer después? Le aterraban esos pensamientos. Y es peor aun porque estas consciente de que esa persona siente lo mismo que tú, tal vez no con la misma intensidad pero, intentas de todo corazón no fallarle.

No quieres que dependa de ti porque sabes que te equivocaras, que harás algo que esté mal. Y no es porque tú así lo hayas querido, sino, es tu lamentable naturaleza cometer errores como todo ser humano. Pero te niegas, luchas cada instante que pasas con esa persona en decir las cosas adecuadas, de actuar lo mejor posible para no lastimarla, para hacerla sentir exactamente como te hace sentir a ti; amada, protegida, respetada, importante… Y aun así, aunque sabes que estás dando todo, sientes que no es suficiente.

Acaricia sus brazos con un suave toque de sus dedos, siguiendo un leve ritmo de arriba hacia abajo. Sabe que está dormida al escuchar su tranquila respiración, le fascinaba estar así con ella, perdida en la noche, sostenida de sus brazos. Pero ella no dormía, los eventos de esa tarde seguían rondando su mente; una especie de culpabilidad y alivio la invadían. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Quinn respecto a eso pero, siempre le asustaba su reacción.

_-¿En qué piensas hermosa?- _Dice la rubia con somnolienta voz.

_-¿Te desperté amor?- _Detiene el movimiento de sus dedos y mira hacia arriba para mirar a su chica.

-_No fue por eso, pero te siento intranquila. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?-_

_-Nada importante Quinn, no te preocupes…-_

Dice esto para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. Pero su rubia se lo impide, haciendo que se gire y quedar frente a frente. Rápidamente se pierde en sus ojos, y siente como a Quinn le pasa exactamente lo mismo. Despacio, pasa su pulgar sobre la mejilla de la morena, brindándole una suave y tierna caricia en la que Rachel no puede evitar cerrar los ojos para sentirla aun más perfecta de lo que ya era.

-_Todo lo que te suceda para mí es importante… nunca lo dudes…- _

_-Te enojaras si te digo…- _Dice abriendo sus ojos pero ahora evitando la mirada de la ex porrista.

-_Hey… -_Con delicadeza levanta la mirada de Rachel, colocando su mano debajo de su barbilla-_No creo ser capaz de enojarme contigo ahora ¿sabes? Habla conmigo mi niña….-_

_-Te enojaras… lo sé…-_

_-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas ¿cierto?... prometo no enojarme-_

_-De acuerdo…-_Se acomoda en la cama para colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn-_¿Recuerdas qué mientras tú pasabas la tarde con tu madre, yo salí al centro comercial con Mercedes y Kurt?-_

_-Sí… ¿paso algo con ellos o…?-_

_-No… con ellos no… Finn llegó de improvisto, bueno, al menos para mí…-_

_-Continua-_

Su tono de voz había cambiado. Intentaba aparentarlo pero Rachel la había llegado a conocer tan rápido en tan poco tiempo que para la morena, fue más que claro su cambio de humor.

-_Estaba muy molesto conmigo… ya sabes que no le he contestado mensajes o llamadas… y ahora ya no me dio otra oportunidad para negarlo, por lo que siguió a Kurt al enterase que nos veríamos y pues… no tuve otra alternativa…-_

_-¿Qué te dijo?-_

_-Me reclamo muchas cosas y puede ser que tenga razón… él seguía pensando que aun entre nosotros había algo-_

_-¿Le hablaste sobre nosotras?-_

_-No… acordamos que lo haríamos juntas ¿cierto?-_

_-Sí es lo mejor, no quiero pensar que podría hacerte cuando le dé su ataque de histeria al enterarse… ¿Qué más te dijo?-_

_-…. Te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en mi vida que intente detenerlo…-_

La beso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser sino eso? Y aunque le había prometido que no se enojaría, el hecho de imaginar que alguien más probara esos dulces labios que ya reclamaba como suyos hacia que literalmente le hirviera la sangre. Pero curiosamente ese pensamiento fue el que la calmo, de repente todo se volvió absurdo; era lógico que Finn hiciera eso, después de todo Rachel era soltera ante todos, incluso ante sus ojos. Ella no tenía compromiso con nadie.

Desde aquel día en el que sin poder soportarlo más, por fin revelaron sus subliminales sentimientos compartidos no se había hablado de otra cosa. Disfrutaban de los momentos que pasaban juntas, de las caricias, besos, abrazos, momentos de silencio en los que solo hablaban con miradas penetrantes con tantos significados, pero no más. Pero eso se terminaría ahora.

Rachel estaba nerviosa, la rubia no respondía por más que le diera explicaciones. La angustia que desde aquel beso robado se manifestaba con mayor intensidad en ese instante. Parecía como si se hubiera ido, sus ojos se encontraban mirando hacia la nada y por más que la pequeña diva intentara llamar su atención, lo único que conseguía era esa mirada inexpresiva.

No quería perderla. De pronto se imaginó su anterior vida, todas las peleas, agresiones, etc. No sabría cómo enfrentarse a esa Quinn de nuevo. La mujer que tenía en sus brazos era un ser maravilloso, la chica más hermosa, adorable e inteligente que ha conocido en su vida. Y no estaba en sus planes el perdela.

-….Princesa… contéstame por favor… ¿dime qué piensas Quinn? Perdóname amor, te juro que jamás pensé que...-

-Yo sí… creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo que él…- _La interrumpe, con una voz calmada y serena._

_-_No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?- _Pregunta completamente confundida. Se estaba enamorando rápidamente de esa chica, pero sus cambios de humor y de ideas la mareaban constantemente._

-Que yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que Finn… después de todo, tu estas soltera… no tienes ningún compromiso con nadie… en lo que a los demás respecta, aun tienes sentimientos hacia él…-

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes… mi compromiso está contigo y el único sentimiento que puedo tener hacia Finn es de amistad. Mi corazón late por ti… me he dado cuenta un poco tarde pero es así…-

-Rachel… tu y yo no somos nada…enfrentémoslo, jamás podremos llegar a ser amigas porque simple y sencillamente no podemos. Al menos yo no puedo permitirme eso contigo.- _Quinn miraba a Rachel como si estuviera diciendo las cosas más sencillas y fáciles de decir. De la misma forma que dices un "hola".-_Lo que hemos estado haciendo desde aquella vez en la habitación de mi abuela es besarnos, decirnos cuanto cariño nos tenemos, disfrutar de nosotras… pero solo eso… en lo que a mí y a ti respecta, estamos solas…-

-Yo le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más… eso hizo que se enojara más y me besara…-

-Si cariño… yo sé y estoy segura de cada uno de los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí pero, ¿crees que hubiera hecho lo mismo si, en vez de decirle "estoy enamorada de alguien más" le hubieras dicho "estoy en una relación con otra persona"?-

-Siéndote sincera sí… sabes como suele reaccionar, cree que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor y que todo el mundo tiene que estar con él porque así debe de ser. Aun no entiendo… bueno claro, yo soy una diva pero creo que Kurt tiene un serio contrincante como "divo".-

-Ya crecerá… pero eso no es lo importante. El te beso porque no sabe que tú y yo tenemos sentimientos demasiado grandes hacia nosotras. Porque ni él ni nadie, más que mi abuela claro, sabe sobre nosotras. Ese… beso fue mi culpa, si yo hubiera estado junto a ti en ese momento, como tu novia, bueno… él no viviría para contarlo…-

_Y después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sale a la luz el tema principal. Obviamente eso era. Ninguna de las dos se sentía mal con respecto a lo que estaban sintiendo. Si es verdad que Quinn viene de una familia muy religiosa, las diversas experiencias que ha tenido que experimentar en su vida han cambiado su percepción del mundo. No es que se sintiera atraída a todas las mujeres que la rodean, ya que siempre había tenido sentimientos hacia Rachel así que interesarse en otra persona estaba fuera de lugar. Lo que experimento con Puck, para ella fue algo mágico. No todas las mujeres del mundo tienen la fortuna de ser madres y ella lo fue. Y aunque que Beth no esté con ella, sabe que tomo la decisión correcta y que esta con alguien que le va a dar todo lo que ella no puedo darle. Cuando la niña nació, se encontraba en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien más si primero no sentía si quiera aprecio por sí misma? Pero eso cambio, y ahora es feliz, y aunque no le importa más lo que piensen los demás, quiere que su relación con Rachel sea sana, sino se puede la perfección anhela hacerlo lo más cercano posible a ello. Pero sobre todo hacerlo bien._

_Para la morena todo era relativamente más fácil. Proveniente de una familia tan liberal como la suya nunca se vio acomplejada con el tema de la sexualidad. Sea como fuese tenía el apoyo de sus padres y así seria siempre. A pesar de no fuera la persona más querida de planeta, se sentía demasiado importante como para que su vida solo girara alrededor de la incógnita de si prefiere a los hombres o a las mujeres. La educaron con la filosofía de que todos merecemos ser queridos, amados, respetados y con derecho a una segunda oportunidad; todos somos iguales y de que te enamoras de la persona no de lo que tenga entre las piernas._

-¿Entonces…? ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué quieres que seamos?... Quinn… si tu estas lista, entonces quiero pedirte que…-

-¡No!...- _La interrumpe rápidamente, si de una vez por todas su relación de formalizaría, la rubia no dejaría que fuese por una razón tan absurda como un beso robado.-_No me mal entiendas, estoy lista Rachel, de verdad, pero aun no es el momento… quiero que sea especial, y sobre todo… me gustaría hacerlo yo sino te molesta…-

-No me digas que quieres tener "los pantalones" en esta relación y por eso quieres pedírmelo tú primero porque si es así déjame decirte que…-

-Hey… no es por eso, ¿por quién me tomas eh? Sabes que muchas cosas han cambiado, que yo lo he hecho también, pero quiero demostrártelo a ti y a todo el mundo. Pero sobre todo, quiero hacer las cosas bien y tú me enseñaste eso… así que… antes de pedirte formalmente que seas mi chica, me gustaría hablar con tus padres primero.-

-¿Perdón?-_No se esperaba esa respuesta en lo absoluto. Debido a la sorpresa, acabó con el interminable abrazo y se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente a la rubia. _

-Sí… me gustaría hablar con tus padres sobre mis intenciones contigo. Yo sé que tu familia no es precisamente la más tradicionalista del mundo, pero aun así tú eres su hija y ellos tus padres, por lo que les debo cierto respeto… o al menos eso fue una de las pocas cosas decentes que lograron enseñarme en casa.-

_Quinn hablaba intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba expresarse de esa manera. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado diciendo todas esas cosas que si tal vez eran anticuadas y cursis, sentía que debía hacerlo. Rachel era hija única, y por ello la relación que tiene con sus padres es muy estrecha por lo que debe de ganarse la confianza de ellos, a pesar de todo lo malo que le hizo en el pasado, tiene que hacer el intento o todos los intentos que sean necesario, Rachel valía eso y más para ella._

-No puedo creer que de verdad quieras hacer eso… ¿estás segura?-

-Claro que sí- _Se sienta al igual que la morena en el colchón, quedando justo en frente de esos ojos que la hace delirar.- _Te lo repito pequeña, quiero hacer las cosas bien y aunque pienso que no será fácil por todo lo que te he hecho hare todo lo posible porque me den su confianza… y ya, si todo sale bien te llevare a ti a un cita maravillosa y en el momento perfecto de esa noche…-_toma ambas manos de Rachel sujetándolas con fuerza y mirándola fijamente con determinación y amor profundos-_te pediré que me honres aceptando ser oficialmente mi novia…-

_Cada vez que la pequeña diva cantaba, miles de sentimientos la invadían. Ser tan sensible a la melodía y letra de todas las canciones hacía que su interpretación fuera siempre más maravillosa que la anterior. Pero ahora estaba experimentando algo nuevo, sentimientos y sensaciones completamente desconocidas. Jamás se había sentido así, ahora todas las lagrimas derramadas debido a personas que no valen la pena hace que sienta gracia de sí misma. Y aunque estuviera literalmente aterrada por todo lo inexplicable que está sintiendo en ese preciso momento, perdida en esos ojos hipnotizantes, se sentía irremediablemente feliz pero sobre todo amada._

_-_Dime que esto es real… dime que cuando despierte en la mañana… me tendrás en tus brazos y…- _Todo lo que está sintiendo es tan intenso que la única forma en la que puede expresar todo es con lagrimas, de completa felicidad._

-Hey…-_rompe el agarre de sus manos y pasa tiernamente sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de Rachel limpiando sus lágrimas.- _Aunque creo que amanecer contigo no sea precisamente respetar a tus padres… sabes que estaré aquí, ¿tú crees que quiero que veas otra cosa en la mañana que no sea yo?_... _Sabes que estaré aquí preciosa…-

-¿Cuándo… cuando…? Oh carajo…- _No le gustaba decir malas palabras pero a veces le molestaba ser tan dramática. No podía dejar de llorar, la emoción le impedía decir oraciones coherentes y eso no podía ser más adorable para Quinn de lo que ya era._

_-_Señorita no diga groserías por favor… -_Le regala a la morena una sonrisa tiernamente burlesca… y sí, eso existe.- _Pienso hacerlo mañana, ya no puedo esperar más… ¿tus papás saben que…?-

-Sí… hablaba tanto de ti con ellos que ya no se los pude ocultar…-

-Está bien… supongo que eso ayuda un poco.-

-Quinn… te a…-

-Shhh!... en la cita preciosa, en la cita…-

_-Flashback-_

-¿Qué planeas?-

-Nada… nada que no hayas pensado aún linda…-

-No puede ser, sabes que ya había dejado ese tema por la paz.- _Intentaba hablar con fuerza y determinación, pero ni si quiera ella podía aparentar bien sus propias mentiras._

-Sí, pero no por eso permitiré que lo hagas. Esa niña es tu felicidad de la misma forma que tu eres la de ella, acéptalo.-

-Su felicidad es la música, Broadway… yo no tengo lugar ahí… yo la entiendo, sin que ella lo sepa la apoyo y quiero que cumpla todos sus sueños, incluso cuando su estúpido novio no pueda ver más allá de sus necesidades…-

_Le enfermaba hablar sobre él, siempre había sido así y siempre lo será. Aun no entiende como pudo estar tanto tiempo a su lado. Ni si quiera comprendía, como era posible que el chico no supiera la gran mujer que tiene a su lado. _

_Claro que era una gran mujer, con cuerpo de adolescente y alma de niña. Perfecta a sus ojos. _

-¿Me estás dando a entender que tu sacrificarías todo por ella? ¿Y dices que no la amas? Sacrificas ese amor que le tienes de tantos años para que ella cumpla sus sueños…-

-Abuela está claro que la amo, ¿ok? Y presiento que siempre será así… pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a intentar algo con ella, simplemente no puedo.-

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero como tu abuela que soy evitare que cometas ese error. Por lo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a venir mismos días que Rachel me visita-

_No le gustaba pelear con su abuela, pero en esos momentos se sentía explotar. Mientras platican, se encuentra caminando en círculos por toda la habitación. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, Rachel la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Expuesta. Nunca ha podido mirarle a los ojos. Siente como si esas pupilas de chocolate pudieran ver a través de ella, revelar todos sus secretos en instantes. La habitación la estaba asfixiando y la conversación con su abuela no parecía ayudar en nada._

-Tengo trabajo abuela…- _Atino a decir, pero su intento fue en vano._

_-_No es todo el día Quinn, así que ya dije. Espero y seas puntual con la chica ¿me hice entender?- _Intentaba no ser tan dura con su nieta, pero sabía que si no la continuaba presionando no sería capaz de hacer nada._

-No puedo ser un amor con ella de la noche a la mañana…sabrá que algo raro pasa…- _Le dice a su abuela deteniendo su "caminar"._

-Será poco a poco, no es nuestra intención asustar a la niña…-

-¿De verdad me vas a obligar a hacer esto?-

-¿Tu qué crees pequeña?-

_La sensación de sentirse acorralada, aunque no era un sentimiento nuevo en su vida, la hacían sentir impotente. No sabía porque de pronto su abuela había tomado tantas decisiones sin siquiera consultándoselas. Pero pensaba definitivamente alguien estaba gastándole una mala broma, aun no entendía cómo era posible que, de todos los asilos que existen en Lima, Rachel haya decidido hacer servicio social en el que precisamente en ese y peor aún, de todas las personas que están ahí porque le dieron a su abuela. Su mundo se estaba literalmente colapsando._

-…. ¿Cuál es tu plan?- _Dice esto para sentarse en una esquina de la cama. Pensaba que, qué más daba luchar contra la terquedad de su abuela. _

_-_Entonces si aceptas…- _No puede evitar sonreír, ¿Quién dice que los Fabray son los únicos que consiguen lo que quieren?_

-No estoy diciendo eso abuela….-

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el interés Quinnie?-

-Deja de jugar conmigo… eres mi abuela y por eso y por muchas otras cosas más te amo y te respeto, pero no me provoques de esa forma.- _Agarra con sus manos la sabana sobre la que está sentada intentando calmarse y no ser agresiva con la causante de su inesperada migraña._

-Oh si… claro… el viejo gen Fabray se está haciendo presente. Siempre que se sientes "amenazados" sacan las garra ¿cierto? Pues conmigo eso no funciona niña y es preferible que lo entiendas de una vez.- _Podía aparentar ser una dulce ancianita deseosa de compañía, pero cuando la situación lo ameritaba, aunque estuviera en su silla de ruedas, sería tan intimidante como ella quisiera._

-Que otra cosa sería abuela… pero lo conoces muy bien ¿no? Hiciste un gran trabajo educando a ese "gen"…-

-Sé que tengo mucha culpa con respecto a las actitudes de tu padre y precisamente por eso no me permitiré cometer ese mismo error dos veces en mi vida. Judy pudo hacerlo mejor que yo y por eso ahora me toca ayudarte a ti. A las dos de hecho… o ¿me vas a decir que la relación que tienes con ella es la misma que antes?

-Obviamente no… desde Beth ha cambiado mucho…- _Su otro punto débil estaba saliendo a la luz, hablar de su madre siempre hacia que todas sus murallas descendieran._

-Exacto… ¿y sabes por qué es eso? Porque aunque le costó mucho trabajo logro quitarse todos y cada uno de los prejuicios temores inútiles que tenia. Tu también tienes que hacer ese cambio y no porque yo te lo diga o por tu madre o por la misma Rachel… Te mereces eso…

-Deja de meter a Rachel en mi "metamorfosis" de niña mala y amargada a niña buena y feliz… solo complicas las cosa- _Dice esto con su mirada concentrada en la nada. _

_-_Claro que será complicado… todo en esta vida cuesta trabajo y sobre todo si es algo que vale la pena y esa niña claro que lo vale… vamos Quinnie, toma la iniciativa, no tienes nada que perder…- _Intentaba hacerla razonar con todas sus fuerzas, pero la terquedad de su nieta se le hacía inquebrantablemente absurda._

-Solo la poca dignidad que me queda…-

-Oh por dios Lucy… ¡la niña es hija de una familia homosexual! ¿Qué piensas que hará? ¿Publicarlo en el periódico escolar?...-

-No… es demasiado buena como para hacer algo así… ¡pero Diablos abuela! ¡No puedes culparme por tener miedo!- _Dice mirando a la audaz viejita a punto de perder los estribos._

-No te culpo por tener miedo, te culpo por ser una cobarde. Te culpo de que no luches por tu felicidad por miedo… intenta ser su amiga, acércate a ella… conócela…-

_Tocó su límite._

_-_Conocerla… ¿en serio?...-_Sin poder soportarlo más, se levanta de la cama completamente alterada y comienza a gritar.- _¡Bueno, si quieres puedo comenzar explicándote todo lo que hace desde que amanece hasta que anochece! Te puedo decir que su rutina comienza a las 6 am, comienza a hacer sus ejercicios a las 6:10. Después a las 7 am ya esta desayunando con sus padres, toma un baño, se pone esa ropa estúpidamente encantadora que siempre utiliza y llega a la escuela 15 minutos antes de que toque la campana para que no eche a perder su record perfecto de asistencias a clase. Tiene una enorme obsesión con Barbra Streisand, la cual agradezco con toda el alma ya que por eso su nariz sigue siendo la misma. Su más grande sueño es irse a NY a estudiar en Julliard cosa que, pienso que lograra fácilmente. Es mezzo-soprano, su rango vocal es realmente basto, su entonación es brillante lo que hace que su voz pueda comunicar correctamente la emoción y sentimiento de la canción que interpreta sin sacrifica la audibilidad de las letras…-_Intenta tomar aire, sabe que está hablando demasiado y que es algo bizarro que sepa tanto de una persona pero en ahora parece importarle muy poco-_Ella es maravillosa… tiene un corazón enorme…-

-¿Y sus ojos?-

-¡¿Sus ojos?... ni siquiera puedo atreverme a mirarla de frente… siento como si pudiera leerme como un maldito libro abierto…como si pudiera conocer todo lo que siento por ella…-

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por ella Quinn?-

-Ya hable demasiado y no diré nada más…-_Dice volviendo a tomar asiento en la cama, con la cabeza agachada-_

_-_Dímelo pequeña…- _Habla mientras se acerca lentamente hacia su nieta, girando su silla. Al llegar a su altura toma una de las manos de la rubia y la estrecha cariñosamente, en un gesto de brindarle confianza y seguridad._

_-_Ni si quiera yo sé que siento por ella… no sé si sea amor, o este estúpidamente obsesionada con ella… pero es tan intenso y tan grande todo lo que me hace sentir solo cuando me mira… es tan difícil contenerme cuando estoy cerca… carajo, ya estoy hablando como un idiota vampiro adolescente…-

-Normal… absolutamente normal…-

-_Fin del Flash-Back-_

_**De nuevo pido disculpas por la tardanza y agradezco todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. No saben cuánto me alegra que les guste esta historia, espero y les siga agradando conforme vaya avanzando y lamento las cursilerías.**_

_**Saludos, buen fin de semana.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Habían pasado varios días desde la última vez que visitó a su abuela. No es que no pudiera encargarse de la situación… bueno, siendo honestos, no tenía ni jodida idea de que hacer. ¿Tratar de entablar una relación o mínimo una amistad con Rachel Berry? Tendría que vivir en una realidad bastante distorsionada como para que algo de tal magnitud llegase a pasar, o simplemente en sus más secretos y maravillosos sueños._

_El parque nunca fue su lugar favorito, durante el día claro está. En las noches, era un espacio tranquilo, vacio, y en silencio que aprovechaba cada vez que tenía pensamientos que no la dejaban seguir. Y por lógica, lo visitaba muy seguido. Pero ahora no iba a estar sola, y aunque no es una persona que le agrade pedir ayuda, esta situación lo ameritaba. Tendría que estar muy loca y desesperada por haber solicitado su presencia, pero no veía muchas personas que pudiesen ayudarla con su "problema"._

-Más vale que le hayas dicho a mamá Judy que ese vicio no te lo induje yo ¿ok?-

-Buenas noches a ti también Santana, que agradable es poder contar con tu presencia en estas hermosas noches de verano en Lima- _Dijo aspirando un poco del cigarro que tenía entre sus dedos. No estaba orgullosa de su nuevo habito, pero ya muchas cosas le habían dejado de importar._

-Para empezar rubia, el sarcasmo lo invente yo ¿estamos de acuerdo? Y ahora, ¿quisieras hacerme el grandísimo placer de decirme porque diablos estoy en medio de un miserable parque a estas horas de la noche?-

_El parque no era un lugar muy grande, contaba con lo esencial, una resbaladilla, columpios, una gran caja de arena en medio de todo el centro de juegos, algunas bancas dispersadas y todo el piso tapizado de césped. Definitivamente no era el mejor parque del mundo, pero no tenía muchos lugares a donde pudiera ir. Ambas estaban sentadas en los columpios de lugar. Quinn tenía la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado y Santana solo atinaba a mirar expectante a su ex-capitana. Debía ser algo importante para que la haya hecho llamar con tanta urgencia._

-Es sobre mi abuela… y Rachel…- _Sabía que con esas palabras no decía mucho, pero intentaba manejarlo de la mejor manera posible._

-¿Y qué tiene que ver tu abuela con el enano? ¿No estaba en un acilo o algo así?-

-Rachel ha ido unos días a visitar el acilo en donde esta, lo hace como una especie de servicio social… y pues… por alguna extraña razón le toco cuidar de mi abuela…-

-Man-hands tiene que estar demasiado aburrida como para hacer eso en pleno verano- _La latina no puede evitar soltar una risa burlándose sin pena de la pequeña diva. No concebía en su pensamiento como es que alguien quería pasar sus vacaciones cuidando a un anciano, cuando definitivamente podría estar haciendo algo mejor con su tiempo. _

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, pero se la pasa todos los días en ese lugar y mi abuela la adora…-

-Supongo que tiene un efecto especial en las mujeres de tu familia ¿no? Y hazme un favor, deja de llamarla Rachel, estas comenzando a asustarme.-

-Así se llama Santana, y te agradecería mucho que dejaras de llamarle por apodos, al menos cuando yo esté cerca.

-Sí claro… ¿aja? ¿Hay algo más? De una vez te lo advierto Fabray, si me llamaste para darme a conocer el itinerario de Treasure Tail te juro que…-

-¡Que dejes de decirle apodos! ¡No estaba jugando Santana!- _Grita arrojando su cigarro y mirando fríamente a su amiga. Pocas cosas toleraba en el mundo, pero que alguien insulte a la diva en frente de ella no era una de ellas. Por más hipócrita que eso se haya podido sentir._

_Claro que no estaba jugando. Cada vez que Quinn Fabray hablaba sobre Rachel Berry no era cualquier cosa, lección que cierta latina había aprendido hace ya algún tiempo. Para Santana, el secreto de la rubia no era nuevo. Si bien no platicaban muy a menudo del tema, principalmente porque ella misma se negaba rotundamente, estaba consciente de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia la pequeña morena. Y no es que haya querido saberlo, es solo que su amiga era tan transparente y tan obvia que no pudo más que unir todas las piezas y utilizar su lógica para estar segura de que su rubia amiga no sentía ni un ápice de desprecio hacia Rachel. Los dibujos "insultantes", los apodos, los desprecios, las burlas, ese afán enorme de alejarse de la diva, esas miradas "discretas" que le regalaba a las piernas de la cantante; en definitiva, se dio cuenta de que Quinn solo se comportaba como un pequeño niño aterrado de sus sentimientos y que lidiaba con ellos molestando a la que era su amor secreto. Asquerosamente tierno si le preguntaban su opinión pero no podía quejarse mucho, ella estaba peor._

-Calma tu histeria ¿quieres?, solo te recuerdo que todos y cada uno de esos apodos los inventaste tú, no me culpes por repetirlos… _-_

-Eso está pegado a mi conciencia Santana, no es necesario que me lo recuerdes…-

-¡¿Quieres ir al grano?, Brittany esta esperándome para que le ayuda a decorar su cuarto Fabray- _Detestaba rotundamente cada vez que Quinn se ponía sensible. Claro que la entendía, no es fácil hablar de sentimientos, sobre todo para personas como ellas dos, pero prefería estar en la habitación de Brittany que en un oscuro y frío parque._

-Te tienen tan domada que es tan divertido… pero en fin… mi abuela me está obligando a que vaya todos los días a visitarla…-

-Y eso es malo porque….-

-Quiere que vaya a visitarla todos los días en el horario de Rachel… quiere que pase más tiempo con ella, que luche por ella.-

_De todas las cosas que se imagino que la rubia podía decirle, esa no entraba dentro de sus parámetros. Sabía que la abuela de Quinn era una persona muy tierna y amable, pero era una ancianita de cuidado, y esto solamente lo comprobaba. _

-Dios mío esto es genial-_ Y sin tratar de disimularlo una sonora carcajada salió de sus labios, encontraba el acontecimiento verdaderamente gracioso.- _Júramelo… vaya, tu abuela es digna de mi respeto-_No podía dejar de reír._

_-_Desde mi punto de vista, definitivamente no es gracioso… ¿y ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿ir?- _Dice para después agachar y poner sus manos sobre su cabeza en un acto de desesperación, cosa que logara hacer que Santana detenga su risa y la mira con seriedad._

-Pues hay muchas opciones, una de ellas es esconderte como la cobarde que eres e ignorar la supuesta orden de tu abuela como lo has estado haciendo los últimos días, será como si jamás haya pasado nada…- _Quería sinceridad ¿no? Pues Santana López podía bridársela toda la noche si era necesario. No es que le gustara mucho ese papel de perra sin corazón pero Quinn necesitaba algo de realidad._

_-_Supongo que no me equivoque al pedirte que vinieras, eres una estupenda y maravillosa amiga López.- _Sus palabras sonaban hirientes, pero no podía negar que la declaración de la morena era bastante acertada._

_-_Si quieres que te de golpecitos en la espalda y que te diga que todo saldrá bien, mejor hubieras llamado a Brittany y no a mí. Me pediste que viniera porque sabes que te diré la verdad y eso estoy haciendo, no te quejes sino te gusta pero las cosas son así.-

-¡Claro! Tú puedes hablarme de cobardía ¿verdad? Tienes tanta experiencia en ese campo con B que no pude tener mejor idea que pedirte tu ayuda.-

-En primer lugar, no metas a Brittany en tus problemas existenciales porque conocerás un lado de Santana López que no es nada agradable, en segundo lugar, si quieres seguir tratando a la enana de forma estúpida es tu problema no el mío y en tercero que las dos sigamos en Narnia no quiere decir que no podamos estar cerca de las personas que queremos-

_¿Escuchó bien? Quién diría que la princesa de hielo se derretiría tan sorpresivamente-_Te has ablandado tanto que me asustas… -

-Y tú me aterras con tus gustos espantosos pero como dije antes, es tu problema.-

-… Entonces… ¿debo ir?-

-Si llegas a decir algo de lo que en este momento de diré, te buscare por todo el mundo si es necesario Quinn Fabray y te hare acreedora de la muerte más lenta y dolorosa que te hayas podido imaginar ¿de acuerdo?- _Dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos._

_-_No te preocupes S, nadie sabrá el maravilloso ser humano que eres…-

-Imbécil… Escucha, no pierdes nada con ir, al contrario el estar con la persona que tanto quieres aunque solo sea estar en la misma habitación hará que tu día haya valido la pena. ¿Dices que ya no eres la misma mujer superficial y fría que eras antes? Demuéstralo, pruébaselo a ella pero antes que nada a ti misma. No es fácil, te lo digo yo, pero ver esa sonrisa hace que todos tus esfuerzos sean bien recompensados… este mundo es tan bizarro hoy en día que quien dice que no puedas llamar su atención, ella siempre ha querido ser tu amiga ¿no? Tal vez puedas empezar por ahí…-

-No sé cómo ser agradable con ella… apenas y pude darle las gracias por lo que está haciendo por mi abuela…-

-Quinn, se lo difícil que es cambiar sobre todo cuando tienes miedo, pero mírame a mí, yo lo estoy haciendo o al menos lo intento porque… porque… diablos, Brittany lo vale ¿de acuerdo? Y aunque aun no hacemos publica nuestra relación, ella sabe soy suya y yo se que ella es mia y cada día hago todo lo que está dentro de mis posibilidades o inclusive hasta más solo para hacerla feliz únicamente porque la quiero… ¿quieres al hobbit?-

-Demasiado…- _No podía decir más, le faltaban palabras para expresar la magnitud de sus sentimientos._

-Entonces, creo que ya tienes tu respuesta sobre si ir o no al acilo.-

-No entiendes Santana… quiero protegerla de mi, de mis histerias, desplantes, de todo lo malo que tengo… ya ha sufrido mucho y yo he sido la causante de muchas de sus tristezas… Quinn Fabray no sabe querer a nadie…- _Su mirada estaba perdida en algún lado del parque. Estaba muy segura de las palabras que salían de su boca. No sabía amar, ni siquiera se quería así misma, ¿Qué podía ofrecerle a alguien como Rachel que solo pedía cariño y no más?_

_-_Tienes razón, Quinn Fabray es una de las personas más frías y despiadadas que conozco… pero Lucy no…- _Le dice a la rubia, brindándole una sonrisa tierna y una mirada comprensiva._

-Lucy… no, Lucy no-

-Lucy Caboosey es la única persona que se dé su existencia capaz de hacerte razonar… digo, no mentiré, no es la cosa más sexy que haya tenido la oportunidad de ver… de hecho, doy gracias a dios que haya sido solo en fotografía pero al menos puede hacer que recapacites…-

-Tengo que pensar muchas cosas San…-

-Eso es obvio mi rubia amiga, pero no tardes mucho, porque a veces cuando menos lo esperas, puede llegar otra persona que también quiera sujetar su mano…-

-Santana… ¿Qué carajo te ha hecho Brittany?...-

_No es que no le gustara esta nueva versión de la reina de Lima Heights Adjacent pero estaba muy asombrada. Sabía que la morena no podía tener mejor suerte que haber encontrado a aquella despistada bailarina pero el cambio era impresionante. Definitivamente Santana no era mala persona, podía ser fría, cruel y sumamente agresiva, pero es de esas personas de las que todos los días puedes aprender algo nuevo una vez que concias su lado amable, y eso era lo que Brittany estaba tratando de hacer. Y vaya que lo estaba logrando._

_-_Para serte honesta, ni yo tengo idea… pero supongo que es bueno ¿no? No voy a negarlo pero me siento tan vulnerable a veces que me da miedo, pero la miro a los ojos y todas esas cosas malas se van… confío en que ella estará conmigo cuidándome porque la necesito y quiero que sepa que estaré siempre a su lado protegiéndola a cada paso que de… carajo estoy tan domada…-

-Estamos jodidas…-

-Muy jodidas…-

_**Considero que este capítulo me ha salido bastante corto pero ya ustedes me lo dirán con sus comentarios, los cuales agradezco demasiado y me dan ganas de seguir "escribiendo".**_

_**En unos días no tendré clases por lo que quiero pensar que podre publicar un capítulo nuevo el próximo lunes. He decidido continuar de corrido con lo que son los flash-backs para, conforme avancen los capítulos, llegar al punto en el que nos quedamos en el capítulo pasado, la visita de Quinn a los padres de Rachel. **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me dejen sus comentarios, todos son muy bien recibidos.**_

_**PD.- #SOON ;)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Después de su plática con Santana, no hizo otra cosa más que pensar y analizar la situación en la que se encontraba. Quiso ser lo más coherente y racional que podía pero todo se iba al diablo cada vez que la sonrisa de Rachel Berry pasaba por su pensamiento. Ya no podía negar todos los sentimientos que sentía hacia su compañera de canto. Solo el miedo era lo que la detenía para no ir en ese mismo instante a la casa de Rachel, tocar su puerta y contarle todo, o tal vez solo besarla. Pero aun tenía que aclarar su mente, no actuar precipitadamente o cometer una estupidez, aunque, una voz en su interior le decía que sin importar lo que hiciera, haría esas dos cosas._

_Tan ensimismada estaba con sus dilemas que no notó a su madre recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación. No tenía mucho tiempo en el lugar, pero sí el suficiente como para darse cuenta que algo no dejaba de molestar a su hija. Tal vez no es la mejor madre del mundo, pero como tal, sabe ver cuando su pequeña preocupada, o peor, asustada. _

-¿Quieres hablar de algo Quinn?-

-¡Mamá!... dios… ¡no hagas eso!-_ Dijo con la respiración acelerada mirando a su madre desde su cama. _

-Lo siento hija, pero es que tienes una expresión de preocupación en tu cara que se ve a kilómetros, ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?-

_No era que no confiara en su hija. Pero desde el episodio del embarazo, trata tener una comunicación más fluida con Quinn, lo cual no es cosa fácil, tomando en cuenta el carácter de la rubia menor pero aun así no volvería a cometer el mismo error. Por eso, cada vez que veía a su hija preocupada o con una expresión que no significase tranquilidad, entraba en acción justo como ahora._

-Eh… no… no mamá, todo está bien…-_ Nunca le gusto mentirle pero hablar de que se había enamorado de una chica con su madre, no sonaba muy inteligente._

-¿Estás segura? Estás así desde que fuiste a visitar a tu abuela… ¿dijo algo que te preocupara? ¿Esta bien?-

-No, no sucede nada malo… es solo que últimamente he tenido que pensar muchas cosas sobre mí… que ya no me gustan tanto como antes, o a lo mejor nunca me gustaron…- _Después de todo no le mentiría tanto, es bueno ¿no? _

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?, sabes que no puedes encontrar a mejor persona como yo para decirte que su pasado tampoco le gusta mucho pero que trata de remediarse lo mejor que puede…-

-Y no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco madre, pero… es difícil hablar de estos temas… ya no sé ni que pensar, o sentir…-

-Mira… no existe nadie en el mundo que no le tema a los cambios-_Le dice a su hija, mientras se acerca hacia ella para sentarse en la cama justo a su lado.- _Pero muchas veces son necesarios…ellos te hacen crecer como persona, te hacen ver lo equivocado o acertado que estabas antes, pero son buenos.-

-Quiero cambiar mamá, pero no sé cómo… bueno, sí sé cómo hacerlo pero…-

-¿Es difícil? Claro que es difícil, si no lo fuera ¿crees que valdría la pena? Solo inténtalo cariño, pero no solo lo pienses, hazlo… actúa Quinn-_ Dice esto último mirándola directamente a los ojos, tratando de hacer que su pequeña entendiera la seriedad de sus palabras._ – ¿Hay alguna razón por la que quieras hacer este cambio?...-

-Sí… pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora….-_ Termina la frase dándole una mirada de disculpa, no tenía mucho que acaba de aceptar estar enamorada de una chica y aun tenia ciertas cosas que asimilar antes de que su madre supiera todo._

-Está bien, no pienso presionarte pero ¿sabes que cuentas conmigo verdad? Puedes decirme lo que sea cariño.-

-Creo que tomare eso en cuenta, gracias.-

-De acuerdo… creo que será mejor que ya me vaya a dormir, descansa corazón y lucha por lo que quieres ¿sí? Y no tengas miedo, bien dicen por ahí que cuando una persona desea algo con todo su corazón, el universo conspira para que eso suceda y tú no serás la excepción…-

_Dice para después depositar un beso en la frente de la ex porrista e irse a su habitación a descansar. _

_Quería creer que tendría el apoyo de su madre cuando por fin se decidiera a contarle que todo ese drama interno que ella sola estaba haciendo, era gracias a que Rachel Berry la había enamorado sin siquiera haberlo querido. Pero sobre todo, anhelaba confiar en las últimas palabras de su madre, por que definitivamente ella deseaba con todo su corazón y toda su alma poder tener entre sus brazos a esa pequeña, hermosa, irritante, talentosa y maravillosa mini diva._

_No se sentiría cómoda con todos los cambios que tendría que hacer, pero serian necesarios. Tal vez no conseguiría que la morena se enamorara de ella, sentía que eso sería lo último que pasaría entre ellas, pero al menos intentaría ser su amiga. Queriéndola y protegiéndola desde la distancia como siempre ha sido. No era una persona a la que le gustaba conformarse con poco, su naturaleza no se lo permite, pero como siempre Rachel cambiaba sus esquemas y si solo podría tener su amistad daría infinitas gracias al cielo por ello y aprovecharía cada minuto a su lado._

-¿Quinn?... ¿estás bien?-

-¿Eh?... sí, sí claro…-_ Como deseaba que la tierra se la tragara en ese momento._

_Tenía tanto tiempo parada como idiota enfrente de una insignificante puerta que no se percato de que Rachel ya había llegado al acilo para hacer su servicio. No era un comienzo brillante pero al menos era un paso ¿no?_

-¿Vas a entrar? Bueno, obvio que vas a entrar sino porque estarías aquí, sería completamente absurda tu presencia en el acilo si no vinieras a visitar a tu abuela y yo...

_Rachel hablaba sin parar, dando conclusiones y comentarios interminables sobre la presencia de Quinn en el acilo. Lo que muchas personas pueden encontrar como molesto e irritante, por alguna razón, jamás en su vida o había encontrado tan adorable como ahora. _

-Hey tranquila, no es necesario que hagas una tesis sobre el por qué estoy aquí, pero sí vine a ver a mi abuela, tengo varias semanas sin saber de ella…-

-Sí te ha mencionado los últimos días, dijo algo de que ya estarías lista, que confiaba en ti o algo por el estilo.-

-¿Te dijo algo más?-

-No solo eso… pero pues, si te vas a quedar entonces creo que mejor me voy…-

-¿Pero por qué…? Digo, no es que vaya a correrte o algo así-

-Lo decía para que pudieses platicar bien con tu abuela, sin que yo esté ahí para que estuvieran más cómodas y no pase lo que la otra vez…-

-Sí… aunque de hecho, ella no suele hacer ese tipo de cosas, normalmente cuando quiere hablar conmigo procura que solo estemos las dos, había veces que ni siquiera a mamá la dejaba estar presente… supongo que te tiene confianza.-

-¿Tú crees eso?, no tiene mucho que nos conocemos.-

-Sí pero eso es lo que más admiro y envidio de ella, con solo mirar a una persona a los ojos descifra de quien se trata, si es una persona confiable o no y por lo visto, creo que utilizo esa táctica contigo

-¿… eso te molesta?-

-Por increíble que parezca no… pasas tiempo con ella, algo que ni mi madre ni yo hacemos muy a menudo, por lo que no me puedo molestar con absolutamente nadie cuando se que le haces un bien… como te dije el otro día, gracias por lo que estás haciendo…-

-Estas muy diferente hoy, no sé… te siento menos a la defensiva con migo…-

-Puede ser, pero supongo que ese será tema para otra platica, ahora vamos con la abuela ¿sí?-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Sí Berry entiende, aparte no creo que me perdone si sabe que por mi culpa se perdió de sus dos cursis y dramáticos capítulos diarios de Romeo y Julieta-_ Comenta intentando ponerle un poco de gracia a la plática._

-¿No te gusta esa novela?-

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no sea cursi y dramática.-

_Siguen comentando mientras Quinn en un gesto amable, abre la puerta del acilo invitando a la morena a pasar primero. Evidentemente, no lo paso por desapercibido. La rubia trataba de ser lo más discreta y normal posible, meta que nunca iba a lograr ya que jamás había sido amable o siquiera cortés con Rachel pero dijo que cambiaria y lo haría, las explicaciones ya vendrían después. _

_Continuaron sus pasos a través de la sala de espera, un pequeño pero acogedor lugar con tres sillones de tela verde con algunos adornos desgastados en color dorado, de apariencia antigua pero cómoda, por extraño que suene eso. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con un tapiz de color crema con algunas partes lastimadas por el paso del tiempo pero, la mayor parte se encontraba en perfecto estado. Existía una pequeña mesa de centro de vidrio con un jarrón con margaritas blancas y amarillas, regalándole un toque vivo a la habitación. También, en la recepción había un pequeño cubículo en donde estaba Grettel, la coordinadora del asilo. El lugar no era la gran cosa, pero los encargados trataban de que los residentes tuvieran una cómoda y agradable estadía. Trataban de que no se sintieran solos, que siempre estuvieran algo que hacer y que nunca cayeran en la monotonía, eso tarde o temprano termina aburrirlos e inclusive hasta deprimirlos. Para ello, contaban con un salón de juegos, el cual tenía los más variados juegos de mesa, libros, una televisión lo suficientemente grande para que todos pudieran apreciarla bien y varios sillones de descanso. Pero lo mejor era la vista hacia el jardín, la cual les brindaba paz y tranquilidad a los viejitos del asilo._

_Las jóvenes seguían su plática sobre porque Romeo y Julieta era cursi, debate que Quinn ganaba con ventaja. Rachel por más que intentaba no podía encontrarle defectos a los argumentos de su compañera de coro, situación que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo al contrario, nunca había estado tan cerca de la ex-porrista hablando de un forma tan cordial y educada. Definitivamente Quinn era una joven leída y muy inteligente, de eso no había duda. Continuaron su camino hasta toparse con la puerta de la habitación de Susan, al abrirla se toparon con una escena un tanto extraña._

-Tranquilo anciano es mi turno…-

-¡Mentira! Era mi turno Susan-

_En el centro del cuarto, estaban Susan y otro abuelo del asilo en lo que parecía ser una intensa partida de ajedrez. Ambos se miraban con intensidad y con el entrecejo fruncido, definitivamente ninguno de los dos iba dejarse vencer tan fácilmente._

-Abuela…-

-Dejé explícitamente dicho que no quería que…oh! ¡Quinnie! ¡Y Rachel también! Vaya, el día no puede estar mejor.- _Exclama con una brillante sonrisa, feliz por ver que su nieta por fin ha conseguido el valor de enfrentarse a sus miedos._

-Creo que interrumpimos tu… partida de ajedrez Susan, será mejor que regresemos más tarde…-

-¡No por supuesto que no!... Hummel, parece ser que tendremos que continuar nuestro juego en otro momento.-

-Pero, Susan… estamos a punto de terminar y…-

-No, lo siento, mi nieta y su amiga han venido a visitarme y es esencial que te retires, seguiré masacrándote en otra ocasión.-

-Ya quisieras abuela… con su permiso niñas…- _Dice el abuelo de Kurt mientras gira las ruedas de su silla con sus brazos. _

-Adelante señor Hummel…-

-Mucho gusto…- _Termina de decir Quinn mientras observa cómo se marcha y cierra la puerta._

-Bueno niñas, siéntense que hoy parece ser un día muy productivo… hija, no sabes el gusto que me da verte aquí…-

-He pensado muchas cosas estos días abuela y creo que aun me falta mucho.-

-Pero por algo estas aquí ¿no?-

-Quiero intentarlo… no se que tendré de resultado pero lo intentare.-

-No sabes lo feliz que me pone escucharte hablar de esa forma…-

-Si no es mucha indiscreción… ¿puedo saber de qué hablan?...- _Rachel preguntaba dudosa. Sabía que se trataba de una conversación de abuela y nieta, bastante personal pero no podía evitar la curiosidad. Su naturaleza se lo impedía._

-De cambios Rach, de cosas que hay que cambiar o mejorar.-

-Oh… bueno, tal vez estén más cómodas si…-

-Rachel, no empieces con lo mismo… ya habíamos hablado ¿recuerdas? No es necesario que te vayas, de hecho… creo que necesito que estés aquí me vendría muy bien tu opinión sobre ciertas… cosas…-_ Rachel veía un lado en Quinn que no había podido disfrutar desde hace mucho tiempo. La sinceridad que esa miraba ámbar le estaba ofreciendo era inigualable. _

_Y de pronto cayó en la cuenta de cómo la rubia la estaba haciendo sentir en ese momento con solo unas cuantas palabras y una mirada honesta. No era una sensación desconocida, la recordaba desde aquella vez que hicieron el dueto de "I feel pretty/Unpretty", pero ahora era más fuerte y duradera. Tenía que dejar de pensar en las cosas que le provocaba Quinn Fabray o caería en una situación incómoda, como esta._

-Rachel… ¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien?-

-Eh… yo… sí, perdón…-

-Está bien hija… bueno, te estaba haciendo una pregunta pero creo que te distrajeron un poco los ojos de Quinnie, son hermosos ¿cierto?-

-Sí claro… hermosos… ¡eh! Digo claro, claro… sus ojos son… muy bonitos…-_Un notorio sonrojo se asomó por sus mejillas sin que ella pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su mirada y apretar los puños debido a su nerviosismo, no podía creer que Susan se diera cuenta de sus acciones tan fácilmente._

_Para Quinn tampoco fue del todo cómodo. No había notada como Rachel la estaba mirando hasta que su abuela le hizo una seña diciéndole que volteara a ver a la morena. No daba crédito a lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. Rachel la observaba con detenimiento, como queriendo descifrar algo mientras la miraba fijamente. Sin quererlo, ella también se había perdido en esos ojos chocolate pero su abuela la trajo a la realidad logrando poner a la diva nerviosa. Una de las facetas más hermosas de Rachel Berry si le pedían su opinión._

_-_Bueno, vuelvo a preguntar… ¿hay algo que quisieras cambiar de ti pequeña?- _Susan decía estas palabras con un dejo de diversión. Rachel sentía algo por su nieta y eso nadie se lo podía negar, ni siquiera la propia morena._

-Creo que… muchas cosas…-_Mientras se detenía un momento para dar una mejor respuesta, miles de recuerdo tristes llegaron a su mente, cosas que han sucedido solo por ser como es.-_Tal vez… mi forma de ser, mi actitud… esas dos cosas terminaran por hacer que este sola el resto de mi vida…- _Difícilmente podría logar que la "Drama Queen" brotara pero no podía evitarlo, menos cuando se trataban esos temas._

-¿Tu actitud?... pero… yo pensé que…-

-Quinn, sabes que mi actitud no la mejor del mundo… mi necesidad de ser siempre la protagonista de todo, ser perfecta, conseguir todo lo que quiero sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás hasta que me doy cuenta de que los lastime, no es nada nuevo para el mundo e incluso para ti…-

-No voy a mentirte, sueles ser una persona… bastante irritante… pero lo que pasa… es que…-_Era ahora o nunca, si iba a cambiar tendría que hacerlo desde la raíz de todo, desde su secreta fuente de felicidad, tomaría esta oportunidad aunque no sintiera más que miedo.-_Muchas personas que te rodean, te tenemos envidia… estamos celosos de ti porque simple y sencillamente tu si sabes que es lo que quieres y sobre todo estas dispuesta a luchar por ello. Eso definitivamente hará que estés solo porque muchas personas no toleramos que alguien sea mejor que nosotros, que alguien más no supere… es nuestra naturaleza querer o hacer que otra persona, con las características que tú tienes, se desaliente o se rinda. Cuando la realidad es que puedes hacer grandes cosas con solo proponértelo…-

_Ya estaba hecho. Ni siquiera ella se creía todo lo que acababa de decir, por fin tantas noches de pensamientos sinceros y brillantes de cariño hacia Rachel Berry comenzaban a escaparse sin vergüenza alguna. Una carga comenzaba a hacerse más ligera, más cómoda._

_La morena no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Solamente una persona le había hablado así y ese es su padre Hiram. El siempre la alentaba a seguir adelante, a conseguir sus sueños sin importar el trabajo que cueste. Con sus palabras, su padre lograba levantarle el ánimo cada vez que alguien pisoteaba o se reía de sus ideales y ahora era Quinn Fabray la que la impulsaba a seguir sus sueños porque podía hacerlo, definitivamente algo extraño pasa en ese asilo, pensaba que no había otra razón lógica para tan repentino y extraordinario cambio de su compañera de coro. Pero aun así no quería dar las cosas por hecho, Susan se encontraba presente y tal vez esa era la razón de su actual forma de ser. Sería demasiado bueno como para ser verdad._

-¿Tú… piensas… todo eso?-

-Cada palabra que acabo de decirte…- _Jugaba con sus manos a causa de los nervios. Su temple la estaba traicionando al mirar esa hermosa cara dudosa que Rachel le estaba mostrando en esos momentos. Claro que pensaba todo eso y mucho más, pero eso ya sería para otra ocasión, o al menos eso esperaba._

_-_Nunca te rindas pequeña…-_Susan lograba atraer la atención de Rachel nuevamente.- _Sé tan maravillosa como te lo imagines, pero nunca, nunca pierdas tu humildad. Al igual que mi nieta, pienso que tu lograras todos y cada uno de tus ideales, pero tu humanidad hará que todavía esos triunfos sean más grandes y más importantes…-_Terminaba de hablar para dedicarle un apretón de manos a la morena como muestra de apoyo y comprensión, el cual la diva lo recibió sorprendida. Rachel jamás se había sentido tan comprendida como en ese momento._

-Sé con certeza que… la humildad es algo que tengo que tener muy presente todos los días de mi vida… no solo si llego a ser alguien famoso, sino porque es lo correcto…-

-Pero te repito… no dejes de luchar por algo que quieres solo porque los demás no nos atrevemos a enfrentar nuestros temores tal y como tú lo haces… somos cobardes pero tu no.- _Afirmaba Quinn con dolor saliendo de sus palabras. Ella se consideraba a si misma cobarde porque nunca había lidiado con sus verdaderos sentimientos y puede que nunca lo haga, al menos eso era lo que su conciencia le repetía todos los días desde que se enteró que estaba enamorada de otra mujer._

-Tú no eres una cobarde Quinn, has conseguido muchas cosas, no te quites crédito de…-

-Rachel, por favor… estamos hablando con honestidad ¿cierto? Di lo que tengas que decir así como yo lo hice…- _La interrumpe sin arrepentimientos. Le molestaba que la gente sintiera pena por ella, y no iba a tolerar que nadie lo hiciera, ni siquiera ella._

-Pero si es la verdad, ser capitana de una de las escuadras más importantes de todo E.U.A no es cualquier cosa, sobre todo porque fuiste la más joven en toda la historia de McKinley High y aparte bajo las ordenes de Sue Silvester… definitivamente no es poca cosa…-

-Se honesta ¿quieres?... no voy a hacer nada en contra tuya si eso es lo que piensas…-

-Pero…-

-Rachel… pequeña, hazlo…-

-Pero es la verdad, ¿a caso tengo que pensar cosas malas sobre ti para que creas que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad? No voy a decir algo que no siento y que mucho menos es verdad, simplemente no soy así Quinn… tú has logrado muchas cosas, tal vez lo que tienes "mal" es que no te das suficiente merito por todo lo que vives. Haz pasado por mucho, has sufrido todavía más pero lo superaste, ¿crees que eso no es bueno o merece algún reconocimiento?... Nadie es perfecto Quinn pero todos aprendemos de nuestros errores y yo estoy segura de que tú has aprendido de los tuyos… simplemente necesitas tiempo para asimilar lo grande que eres ahora. Como tú me acabas de decir, que no te importen los demás, no vivimos de ellos… mientras tú seas feliz todo lo demás sale sobrando.-

-Es… es… cierto todo lo que…-

-Cada palabra que acabo de decirte…- _Dice para mostrar una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que el corazón de Quinn lata todavía más rápido, si es que era posible. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hablar de esa forma con nadie, solo con su abuela pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo. No podía creer que alguien pensara así de ella, muchos menos la persona que ha atormentado durante casi dos años, no sabía cómo manejar todo pero algo ya se le ocurriría. Si es que tenía suerte._

-A pesar de…-_Tenia que preguntar, aunque le doliera tanto la verdad._

_-_A pesar de todo Quinn, nada cambiará lo que pienso de ti.-

_Susan observaba esta nueva interacción fascinada. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a su nieta de esa forma. Tan tranquila, serena, y hasta cierto punto vulnerable y todavía más fascinante era que todo este cambio lo lograba otro ser igual de maravilloso que ella. No podía equivocarse, sobre todo cuando tiene esta expresión tan grande de cariño sincero frente a sus ojos. Tal vez todavía no se le podía llamar amor pero estaba muy cerca de serlo. _

-Creo que ustedes tiene que platicar muchas cosas… y será mejor que me valla…-_Habla para irse alejando de las jóvenes en su silla de ruedas._

_-_Pero Susan, el libro…-

-Será otro día pequeña, ahora creo que hay cosas más importantes que resolver… ustedes tienen que arreglar sus malos entendidos y yo tengo que enseñarle a ese viejo Hummel que nadie se mete con Susan Fabray… niñas, ya saben en donde encontrarme.-

_La abuela de Quinn se retira para dejar un ambiente denso en la habitación. Las caras de ambas reflejaban un dejo de incomodidad ante la situación pero no tenían otra opción. Esta era la oportunidad que la rubia había esperado y su abuela se la había entregado en bandeja de plata. Sin más temores y dudas, es hora de que Lucy Quinn Fabray entre en acción, por más estúpido que eso haya podido escuchar en su cabeza._

_-_Aparte de todo lo que te he mencionado antes… hay otras cosas que me gustaría mucho que supieras, pero antes que nada quiero saber si me lo permites.-

-… yo… eh… claro, no hay problema…- _Tantos cambio comenzaban a marearla, ¿ahora con quien estaba hablando? Porque la mujer que la estaba mirado con tan profunda e intensamente, la mujer que le estaba hablando con una voz elegantemente seductora no era la porrista que disfrutaba torturarla por cualquier cosa. _

-Gracias. Yo sé quién soy y que he hecho todo este tiempo, sobre todo a ti y por ello necesito preguntarte si es que tengo una oportunidad para enmendar todo lo que he hecho. Quiero arreglar las cosas contigo Rachel, pedirte perdón por todo lo que te he hecho.-

-… ¿de nuevo intentas ser mi amiga?-

-Esta vez no hay ningún otro propósito en ello, solo el hecho de que en verdad quiero ser tu amiga… sé perfectamente bien que no tengo los antecedentes suficientemente convincentes como para que creas lo que estoy diciéndote pero quiero intentarlo.

-No sé si confiar en ti… la última vez que intentamos algo así me lastimaste mucho y…-

-Te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que esa no era mi intención…-_Lentamente comienza a acercarse a la morena para tomar sus dos manos con las suyas y mirarla directamente a los ojos, ahora sí ya no había vuelta atrás.-_ Sí quería sacar un provecho, no lo niego, pero tu tampoco puedes decir que no tenía y tengo razón sobre todo lo que te dije.-

-Pero Quinn, tu dijiste que yo…-_Eran tantas las emociones que la bombardeaban en ese momento que difícilmente podía lograr que una frase coherente saliera de sus labios. Se preguntaba si todo esto era real._

-Rachel, solo pregúntate a ti misma… ¿tu perteneces aquí?-

-Yo… no… creo que no…- _Bueno, al menos algo si estaba claro en su mente. Sus sueños la obligaban a abandonar esa pequeña ciudad, pasara lo que pasara._

-Tu destino no está en Lima, tu camino es Broadway… Nueva York… no a lado del mecánico mejor pagado de todo Ohio por cruel que eso suene…-

-En ese caso tu tampoco perteneces aquí, tu eres mejor que todo esto…- _Rachel también comenzaba a acercarse de apoco, la distancia se hacía cada vez más corta entre las dos, pero el momento era tan intenso y cautivante que eso poco importaba._

-Aun no lo asimilo completamente, pero eso lo lograre con el paso del tiempo… aun así no me arrepiento de esas palabras que salieron de mi boca… pero sí de todos los insultos, palabras hirientes, desprecios y demás cosas que hice que lograron lastimarte. Quiero cambiar Rachel, quiero ser yo misma, y para ello necesito que me des otra oportunidad… por favor…-

_¿Otra oportunidad? ¿Quinn le estaba pidiendo otra oportunidad? Por más bonito que todas las palabras de la rubia hayan podido escucharse, el miedo aun hace que actúe con cautela. Aunque gracias a todo lo dicho aquella noche en el auditorio hayan servido para que "Get it right" saliera a la luz, el hecho sentirse utilizada y despreciada aun le dolía y mucho._

-Entonces… ¿de verdad no es una mala broma? Porque déjame decirte que no tengo tiempo para este tipo de cosas porque yo…-_Habla rápidamente para soltarse del agarre de Quinn y comenzar a alejarse un poco. Acción que la rubia evita sin pensarlo._

-Hey… escucha por favor…-_Delicadamente vuelve a tomar las manos de Rachel, mientras sus pulgares les realizan una suave caricia.-_ Ahora es de verdad… mi popularidad, las cheerios, y demás estupideces me han dejado de importar… solo quiero ser yo y tu eres la única persona que puede ayudarme con ello. ¿Sabes lo cansado que es despertarse cada mañana con la certeza de que tendré que aparentar algo que no soy?... ¿Podrías darme otra oportunidad?... prometo no fallarte esta vez.-

_Claro que le daría otra oportunidad, quien era ella para negarle algo a alguien. Sobre todo si esa persona era su rubia compañera de coro y se lo pedía de esa forma. Pero había algo más escondido en las palabras de Quinn y en sus ojos, algo todavía más intenso y verdadero que Rachel podía ver pero no descifrar completamente. Según su punto de vista, había un nuevo reto en frente y no iba a dejarlo ir tan fácil._

-Está bien… todos nos merecemos segundas oportunidades ¿no?...- _Sonríe tímidamente haciendo que Quinn lo haga también. Rachel pensaba en sus adentros que nunca había visto a su nueva amiga de esa forma, si es que se podía, la encontraba todavía más hermosa que antes._

-Gracias… muchas gracias Rachel…- _Sin pensar un momento más, se acerca al rostro de la morena para deposita un cálido beso en su mejilla. Acto que sorprendió de sobre manera a la cantante, pero no por eso dejo de gustarle. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando a su alrededor y tenía que descifrarlo._

_Quinn sabía que era lo que acababa de hacer. Si bien no le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos en ese momento, estaba consciente de que había dado un paso gigantesco con Rachel. Ese beso en la mejilla no estaba en sus planes pero "Lucy" siempre hacia cosas inesperadas. Por obvias razones, su verdadero yo tendría que ver mucho en su camino para lograr que Rachel Berry la note como algo más que su amiga._

_Aunque durante mucho tiempo trato de ocultar esa parte de ella, es hora de que su verdadera esencia salga al mundo. No tenia caso reprimirse más tiempo. Ahora Lucy había cambiado, era más segura de sí misma, valiente, tenaz, algunas de las cualidades que necesitaba para lograr su cometido. Quinn la había llevado muy lejos, no lo iba a negar, pero Lucy lo haría todavía más y sobre todo la haría feliz en el proceso._

_**Creo que no tengo excusa por haberme tarado tanto en subir un capítulo, sobre todo cuando dije que lo haría lo antes posible. De verdad una disculpa y muchas gracias por sus comentarios hacia la historia, de verdad que sus palabras me alegran el día.**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y cualquier comentario, sugerencia o duda jaja son bien recibidas (igual disculpen algunos errores que pueda tener, prometo mejorar). De nuevo muchas gracias por leer este fic y una disculpa por haber tardado tanto. Bueno inicio de semana. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Los minutos pasaban y ambas seguían platicando como si fuera lo más fascinante que han hecho en sus vidas. Y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad para ser precisos. Cada tema de conversación que debatían, ya sean sus gustos con respecto a música, arte, cine, inclusive hasta algo de política era tan interesantes que se absorbían en los comentarios de cada una._

_Quinn no le podía pedir más a la vida. Estaba junto a la persona que ama, por fin estaba teniendo una plática civilizada y cordial con ella; no había insultos ni malas palabras de por medio, mejor aún, ya no tenía miedo. Estar junto a Rachel se le hacía tan fácil, casi como pestañear. Era algo que ya estaba en su naturaleza pero hasta este momento lo está aprovechando. Se arrepentía enormemente de todo el tiempo que dejo pasar por culpa de sus inseguridades, pero ahora ya no podía pensar en eso, todos sus sentidos tenían que estar enfocados en conquistar a la morena que tenía en frente y no iba a desaprovechar ninguna oportunidad, esta vez no. _

_Quería sonar inteligente con sus respuestas, confiada y segura de sus creencias. Estaba dando todo de si por agradar a Rachel, por hacer de ese sencillo momento algo mágico e inolvidable, porque eso era ella lo que estaba experimentando. Magia. Rachel Bárbara Berry era magia pura e inigualable, sencillez y honestidad inquebrantables. Algo en su interior le decía que recordaría ese día para siempre. El tono de voz de la morena era un afrodisiaco perfecto para ella, cada expresión, ademán, énfasis, todo lo que saliera de los labios de la mini diva la dejaban extasiada. Se preguntaba, como es que tuvo la fuerza para estar tanto tiempo alejada esa pequeña gran mujer, de cualquier forma eso jamás volvería a pasar y mucho menos con su verdadero yo a flote. Lucy Quinn Fabray llego para quedarse y ella ya no se rinde tan fácil, de hecho no lo hace. Pero tenía que actuar con tacto y cautela, no había necesidad de asustar a Rachel con un comentario como: "Estoy enamorada de ti desde el primer día en el que te vi caminando por los pasillos de la escuela con tu suéter amarillo con un enorme pájaro naranja en el, una falda tableada de cuadros rojos y verdes, calcetas blancas y zapatos cafés…" No, definitivamente no era necesario que la morena lo supiera, al menos por el momento._

_Mientras tanto, Rachel se sentía feliz. Se encontraba tranquila y relajada, la voz de Quinn tenía ese efecto con ella, o al menos lo acababa de descubrir ese día. Siempre se había preguntado porque quería con tanta insistencia ser su amiga, creía que era porque quería que el Glee Club estuviera más unido. Obviamente, esa era su razón mas no tenía idea de que había algo más, siempre había deseado conocerla mejor, tratarla, saber cómo piensa, sus ideales, sus sueños, definitivamente culpaba a su naturaleza llena de curiosidad por ello pero, ahora quería estar con Quinn Fabray porque simple y sencillamente quería estar con Quinn Fabray. Le emocionaba tener una amiga así, no es que Kurt y Mercedes no sean suficiente para ella pero, siempre había tenido la necesidad de tener una conexión con otra persona tal y como la está teniendo con la ex porrista. O al menos eso era lo que pensaba. _

_Necesitaba encontrarle lógica a la nueva situación en la que se encontraba. Primeramente, Quinn estaba ahí pidiendo disculpas y queriendo remediar todo y ser su amiga después de tanto tiempo; después la trataba con la delicadeza con la que se trata a una fina figura de porcelana; es tierna, amable, considerada, no está en contra de sus puntos de vista sino que los acepta y los respeta pero sin dejar de lado su forma de pensar. Le hace ver cosas sobre ciertos temas que pensaba que conocía a la perfección, de los que no tenía ni idea. Aun cuando se encargaba de dar sus largos monólogos con respecto a la historia de los musicales, Quinn la escuchaba atenta sin chistar. No la interrumpía ni se mostraba cansada de escucharla de repetir lo mismo. Solo se encarga de asentir con la cabeza, darle una dulce mirada y pedir que continúe hablando. Entendía que la rubia quería cambiar pero, esto era mucho mejor._

-… y eso es lo que pienso sobre porque Wicked es el mejor musical de todos los tiempos y el cual algún día protagonizare…- _Con una radiante sonrisa, terminaba de explicarle a su nueva "amiga" su más anhelado sueño._

_-_El cual pienso que lograras tarde o temprano, tienes todo para hacer todo lo que acabas de decirme… ¿lo sabes verdad?-

-Quiero pensar que sí… aunque hay mucha más personas que buscan lo mismo que yo, que tienen más talento y no lo sé… me asusta pensar que yo jamás pueda lograr nada…- _La duda volvía a amenazar sus sueños, pero no pasaría nada si alguien especial estuviera ahí para cuidar de ellos._

-Oh, claro que hay muchísimas más personas que quieren exactamente lo mismo que tu… pero hay algo que te diferenciara siempre de todos ellos…. Tu corazón es único, eso jamás nadie lo igualará, así que no te preocupes, tienes todo ganado desde ahora.-

-… ¿de verdad…?-

-Rachel… yo sé que me he ganado a pulso el hecho de que no confíes en mí, es cierto, es mi culpa… pero créeme cuando te digo que es real, tu corazón es tan grande que estas dándome otra oportunidad aunque no la merezca… solo con tus actos me estás dando la razón…-

-Gracias…-

-Gracias a ti Rachel-

_Pensaba que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, había hecho sonrojar a la morena varias veces en el tiempo que han estado platicando. Pero no podía confiarse, aun faltaba un largo camino por recorrer._

_Rachel nunca se había sentido tan halagada en toda su vida como en aquellas dos horas con Quinn. Esa chica estaba haciendo un gran trabajo al ganarse su confianza y su amistad, y no es que no las tuviera desde ese preciso momento, pero aun le cuesta un poco creer que alguien pueda tener un comentario agradable hacia ella. Pero le agradaba, y todavía más porque era la rubia quien se lo decía, ese día no podía estar mejor, pero de nuevo las dudas saltaron a su mente._

-Quinn… estaba pensando… ya que ambas estamos en esta nueva relación fraterna…debo preguntar si esta nueva decisión no te traerá problemas en un futuro.-

-¿Problemas?, ¿a qué te refieres Rachel?- _La miraba con curiosidad, ¿problemas? Quinn pensaba que lo único que traería esa radiante cantante era felicidad a su vida, más nada._

-Me refiero a tus amigas, en especial a Santana… ¿crees que se molestaran al saber que tu y yo somos amigas?... no quiero causarte ningún inconveniente, por eso, si así lo deseas podemos mantener esto en secreto, tal vez podríamos…-

-Lamento interrumpirte, de verdad pero no creo que tenga sentido que sigas diciendo todo… eso. Si le molesta a Santana, a Brittany o a quien sea es su problema no mío. Voy a hacer las cosas bien contigo, yo voy a ser tu amiga y si alguien lo ve mal, o lo ve raro o hipócrita es gracias a distorsionada mente… me interesas tu, me interesa tu amistad… los demás siempre salen sobrando…-

-No será fácil.-

-Me gustan los retos Rachel…-_Hablo con un pequeño toque de sensualidad, apenas perceptible para la morena. Pensó que era su imaginación y lo dejo pasar, Quinn no podía estar coqueteando ella, es algo absurdo.-_Aparte, no creo que Santana haga algo que te afecte o te vuelva a decir algún estúpido apodo…-

-¿Eh? ¿A caso también ella quiere ser mi amiga?- _No pudo evitar reír al decir esto último, después de todas las emociones que acababa de experimentar ese día ya nada le sorprende._

-No directamente pero lo será… ella y yo tenemos un pacto el cual siempre se ha respetado, yo lo he hecho y por ende ella también lo tendrá que hacer le guste o no.-

-Y si no es mucha indiscreción, ¿de qué se trata su "pacto"?-

-No no es indiscreción, de todas formas ahora tu perteneces a él… a pesar de nuestras diferencias y peleas, Santana y yo sabemos que no podemos meternos o agredir a alguien que la otra quiere… por ejemplo, independientemente de que Brittany también es mi amiga y la quiero, no puedo hacer nada en su contra, al contrario, debo protegerla por así decirlo… y ahora qué, pues, tu yo somos amigas ¿cierto?-

-Claro que sí Quinn, lo somos.-

-Genial, bueno, debido a ello ahora tal vez no será una dulzura de persona contigo porque vamos, es Santana, pero al menos dejara de fastidiarte.-

-Vaya, su amistad es más profunda de lo que parece.-

-La considero como mi hermana, y supongo que ella también piensa lo mismo aunque no lo diga… ¡ah! Y por favor, no le vayas a decir nada, porque si no… bueno, supongo que tendré que cambiarme de estado y de nombre otra vez.-

-No creo que te haga nada malo ¿verdad?, bueno de todas formas no le diré nada.-

-Gracias… no, es solo una broma, y menos ahora que ha cambiado tanto…-

-Creo saber a lo que te refieres.-

_Una especie de miedo la invadió. ¿Rachel sabía a qué se debía el cambio de Santana? Quería pensar que era imposible que alguien notara que la latina y Brittany estaban en una relación. Ella las había ayudado a librarse de unas cuantas situaciones incomodas pero no daba crédito a que alguien se haya enterado de la verdad ya. Si era así, nada bueno saldría de esto._

-¿Rachel?-

-Es bastante obvio Quinn, desde que Brittany dejó a Artie ha estado más tranquila, antes de eso se la pasaba alterada y molesta más que de costumbre si me permites mi opinión. Inclusive, hubo un tiempo en que se dejaron de hablar ¿no? Sé que no me incumbe pero pienso que debería de aclarar sus sentimientos ya.-

-Eh… eh… yo… creo que ya lo hizo Rachel…- _No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, ahora sentía que traicionaba a su amiga, pero si la morena ya lo sabía qué más daba confirmárselo. No se lo diría a nadie. O al menos eso quería pensar._

-¿De verdad? ¡Es genial! Estoy haciendo un horrible trabajo como capitana de New Directions, debí de haberme enterado antes. Y… ¿Qué dijo Artie?-

-Pues… cuando se enteró obviamente se enojó muchísimo pero supongo que ya lo superó…-_Aunque quería ganarse la confianza de Rachel, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable sobre esto._

-Pero… bueno, yo sé que Santana no es la persona más amable y cordial del mundo pero no creo que haya sido coherente que se haya molestado por que gusta de él… vaya, creo que Artie es un tipo un poco extraño.-

_No sabe como aguantó esa enorme carcajada que amenazaba con salir estrepitosamente de su garganta. ¿Santana y Artie? Una ridícula y absurda broma de mal gusto. Pero a pesar de eso, se alegraba de que la inocente mente de la chica que tenía enfrente no descifrara que su latina amiga estaba perdida y jodidamente enamorada de cierta rubia que no era ella. Y como acto de magia, la culpabilidad de esfumo de su ser._

-Amm no es precisamente de esa forma… pero… supongo que ya te enterarás más adelante, no te apures.- _Quería zanjar ese tema ya, no quería equivocarse de nuevo._

_-_Es que me parece absurdo que Artie se ponga así solo porque Santana lo quiera de una forma más profunda, yo lo encontraría halagador-

-¿Perdón?- _Esos si no se lo esperaba, y aunque no quiso sonar muy sorprendida, o enojada o celosa o todo lo que está sintiendo ahora, quería escuchar las razones de Rachel ya.- _Déjame ver si entendí, ¿dices que si Santana sintiera algo por ti a ti no te importaría, de hecho lo encontrarías… halagador?- _Ahora las cosas no funcionaban como pensaba, ¿Santana? No, no lo permitiría de ninguna forma._

-Sí, no veo cual sería la razón de mi molestia si algo tan bizarro como eso llegara a pasar algún día… es una chica linda, tiene una voz maravillosa y baila extremadamente bien. Obviamente tendría que cambiar un poco su carácter, pero que una persona como ella se fije en mi, sería algo verdaderamente increíble…-

_De pronto sus sentidos se nublaron, solo las palabras de Rachel hacían eco en su cerebro. No podía ser verdad lo que estaba oyendo. A la diva no le podría gustar su loca, agresiva y posesiva amiga. No en este mundo, no en esta realidad, no, definitivamente no. Le estaba costando mucho trabajo no ir en busca de Santana y reclamarle su existencia, pero debía de tomar las cosas con inteligencia. Después de todo, Rachel acababa de aceptar que no le molestaría que alguien del sexo femenino se fije amorosamente en su persona, tal vez podía sacar provecho de estas confesiones._

_-_Ok… amm… lo que me estás diciendo aquí es que ¿no te molestaría que San se te acercara como algo más o… cualquier… otra… chica?-

-Obviamente no cualquier otra mujer, esa persona tendría que ser amable, educada, con buen gusto, amor al arte…-

-Espera… ¿eres gay?- _Tenia que preguntarlo ya, esto marcaria el camino que tenía que cruzar._

-No, soy Rachel, pero como te iba diciendo…-

-Disculpa pero no entendí…- _Quería dejar de actuar como una imbécil pero se le hacía imposible, sobre todo con semejante tema en debate._

-Lo que quise decir es que, no soy gay, bisexual o cualquier otra etiqueta que exista en la sociedad. Simplemente soy yo, si alguien me gusta es por lo que es, por quien representa para mí no por su sexo… ¿te molesta que hable de estos temas? Digo, si quieres podemos discutir sobre otra cosa o…-

-¡No! No…. Para nada, es que… nunca había hablado con alguien sobre eso… menos con el punto de vista con el que lo manejas…- _Tal vez no sería tan difícil después de todo, pero no iba a dar las cosas por hecho ahora._

_-_No es tan complicado una vez que te pones a pensar sobre esos tabús, de todas formas es el corazón quien elije de quien te vas a enamorar… el amor es más complejo que un aparato reproductor.-

-Vaya… ahora entiendo más… ciertas cosas…- _No había duda, esa mujer sería suya pase lo que pase._

-¿A qué te refieres?- _Pensaba que hablar sobre esos temas era algo que molestaría a la rubia aunque no parecía incomoda del todo. Pero aun así no quería complicar las cosas con Quinn, no cuando apenas habían comenzado su relación cordial de amistad. _

-Te darás cuenta a su debido tiempo, no te preocupes por eso.- _Le sonríe, vertiendo el encanto que no puede evitar dejar salir cada vez que hace esa mueca. _

_-_¿Serás tan cruel y despiadada qué no me dirás nada y me dejarás aquí agonizando en la duda?- _Creía que algo de humor aligeraría las cosas, y así paso._

-Me cuesta mucho trabajo cambiar Berry, lo siento…- _Otra sonrisa se dejo ver en sus labios, y a la morena, por extraño que perezca, comenzaba a gustarle esa acción. A sus ojos, Quinn era más bella cuando sonreía si es que eso era posible._

-Que inhumana puedes llegar a ser Quinn Fabray.-

-Lo sé…-

_Y por un breve instante sus miradas se conectaron y un silencio irrompible las acompaño. Quinn quería decir tantas cosas y Rachel explicarse unas cuantas más, pero aun no era tiempo._

_La rubia quería decirlo todo ya, hacer entender a la diva que su cambio tan abrupto se debía solo por ella pero antes tenía que enamorarla, ganarse su corazón, y si eso nunca llegara a ocurrir nada importaría de todas formas. Si había algo claro en su vida era que su amor pertenecía a Rachel y a nadie más. Tal vez era muy pronto para hablar así, demasiado precipitado para su edad, pero no podía evitarlo. No podía contener su necesidad de perderse en esos hermosos y maravillosos ojos chocolate de esa mujer tan bella. Si nada se lograba, aun así no se alejaría, después de todo era su amiga, y si solo eso podía obtener, estaría bien. _

_Mientras tanto, Rachel se preguntaba como una persona podía ser tan fascinante como Quinn lo es. Intentaba descifrarla, entenderla desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca había tenido resultados contundentes. Y lo más extraño de todo es que por primera vez en su vida, no le molesta vivir en la duda, no está paranoica porque no tiene el control de todo. Le agrada esa sensación de aventura por así decirlo, era la única palabra que encontraba en su diccionario mental para describir a la mujer que poseía esos ojos ámbar profundos en los que lentamente estaba siendo absorbida. Y ahora era el momento en el que comenzaba a preocuparse por los pensamientos que Quinn hacia que pasaran por su cabeza. El pensar así de alguien no era cualquier cosa, no es algo que se deja pasar, o al menos eso era lo que su subconsciente le decía pero prefería ignorar. Se preguntaba ¿Qué ganaría pensando una cosa tan absurda como esa? No había lógica, mucho menos sentido común pero, no podía negar que sería algo muy lindo, inimaginable pero lindo. Pero seguía sin querer pensar "tonterías". Simplemente no podía pasar, ella no podía tener sentimientos hacia su nueva rubia amiga y mucho menos que fueran correspondidos. No, no podía pensar y mucho menos imaginarlo, había otras cosas más importantes que pensar, su futuro ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y nada podía distraerla de ello. Pero era difícil enfocar sus pensamientos cuando la observan de esa forma, la miraban de aquella manera. _

-Creo que… ya es tarde…y… tengo que irme…-

-¿No quieres quedarte un rato más?- _Como reflejo, Quinn toma la mano de Rachel con delicadeza, sintiendo nuevamente la suavidad de su piel._

-Es tarde… y yo…-_Rachel Berry no tenia palabras, quien lo diría ¿eh?_

-Entonces deja que te lleve…-_Ahora, en por pura valentía, entrelazo sus dedos con los de la cantante, pensaba que ahora podía morir feliz. –_Ya oscureció y no quiero que camines sola hasta tu casa… ¿dejarías que te lleve?-

-No quiero causarte inconvenientes Quinn…-

-Cuidar de ti jamás será un inconveniente para mi Rachel.-

_Sus palabras sonaban sinceras y cariñosas. La morena había despertado algo que había estado oculto en Quinn desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Ese ser que daría todo por ella, que se revolcaría en cursilerías, atenciones, detalles, canciones todo por ella. Aquella criatura que lucharía hasta el final por poner una sonrisa todos los días de su existencia, la que la haría reír cada vez que su ánimo decaiga, la que la protegería de cualquier cosa incluso de sí misma. Y si no lo lograba, si fallaba en su tarea de cuidar cada paso que la morena de a lo largo de su vida, pasaría cada minuto, cada instante en reconfortarla y en decirle que todo estará bien. Secaría sus lágrimas sin pensarlo, y alejaría sus miedos lejos de ella. Después de todo, así será de ahora en adelante._

-Vamos a despedirnos de tu abuela entonces…-

-Gracias-

-¿Gracias?...-

-Por dejarme estar cerca de ti…- _Dijo mientras, con sus manos aun entrelazadas, la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama. Y aunque no quería, soltó su mano una vez que ambas estuvieron de pie y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla a su amada._-Vamos con la abuela, el señor Hummel debe de estar cansado ya de pelear tanto con ella.-

_Todo el trayecto desde el acilo hasta la casa de Rachel estuvo acompañado de un cómodo silencio. Otra nueva experiencia en la vida de la morena a agregar, por más bizarro que parezca, disfrutaba el silencio, estaba cómoda y no necesitaba decir nada, al menos por ahora. _

_Cuando llegaron al lugar, Quinn sin pensarlo dos veces, baja rápido del carro y abre la puerta del copiloto para la morena. Acto que sorprendió a Rachel pero igual lo agradeció, ni siquiera Finn había hecho algo así por ella. Y de pronto se sintió culpable, no había sabido nada del chico en todo lo que iba de las vacaciones pero sus pensamientos se desvanecieron cuando la rubia tomaba su mano por tercera vez mientras la conducía hacia la entrada de su casa. Definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a esa sensación rápidamente._

-Otra vez… gracias por estar con la abuela y también… gracias por darme otra oportunidad-

-Y otra vez, no tienes nada que agradecer… disfruto estar con Susan aunque hoy nos haya dejado solas por una misteriosa razón ¿no?-

-Creo que te diste cuenta… lo siento, tenía que hacer algo para hablar contigo… ya no podía esperar más…-

-Está bien, me gusto pasar ese tiempo contigo… ojala y se repita…-

-Créeme, estaré más seguido ahí, quiero pasar más tiempo con ella y también contigo…-

-Y no sabes lo encantada que estaría con tu compañía… y claro… con tu abuela también…-

-Bueno, te dejo… espero verte mañana, descansa pequeña.-_ Lentamente se acerca a la mejilla derecha de Rachel para depositar un dulce beso en ella, después de haberle deseado las "Buenas noches". Suelta su mano y se dirige hacia su auto mientras la morena la observa irse con una sonrisa en su cara. Definitivamente, una bella noche._

_Después de estar absorta en sus pensamientos durante un breve momento, saca las llaves de su bolso e ingresa a su casa. Ve como sus padres, amenamente preparan la cena. Los saluda y les pide que la llamen cuando ya esté todo listo, mientras ella va a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa._

_Al entrar a su habitación, deposita su bolso en la silla de su escritorio y se recuesta en su cama mirando hacia el techo. Gira su mirada hacia su buró para encontrar su Ipod, lo toma y busca una canción que sorpresivamente había llegado a su mente._

_Su mente viaja mientras el sonido de la música sale por los audífonos hacia sus oídos, invadiendo su ser por completo. Se relaja mientras que "Your Song" de Elton John penetra sus sentidos. Algo había cambiado el día de hoy y no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto, tal vez preocuparle y hasta cierto punto asustarla, pero por ilógico que parezca, algo le decía, que la sensación que se apoderaba de sus estomago mientras recordaba los eventos anteriores de esa tarde, la acompañarían mucho tiempo._

_**Tenía algo de inspiración y no pude dejarla pasar. Como los capítulos anteriores, ojala les guste este y mil gracias por sus comentarios, hacen que "escribir" sea todavía más placentero para mí. Otra razón por la cual actualizo antes es porque ya se viene el fin de semestre y estoy muy segura de la que la Universidad me traerá loca, y no creo contar con mucho tiempo para actualizar así que les pido paciencia, porque yo no sé si la tendré jajaja.**_

_**Otra vez, gracias por sus comentarios, por leer y cualquier sugerencia o crítica como siempre son bien recibidas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Y ahora qué sigue?-

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea Santana…-

-Es obvio ¿no?, acaba de una buena vez con Hudson, estorba demasiado.-

-Como si fuera tan fácil, aún sigue enamorada de él… no es como si con solo sonreírle logre enamorarla ocupe sus pensamientos día y noche-

-Me desagradas tanto cuando te enamoras Fabray… pero supongo que no es mal comienzo, utiliza tus encantos, tal vez de algo sirvan tus ojos, tu brillante sonrisa y ese "caballero" que llevas en tu interior.-

-¿En serio piensas todo eso de mí? Recuérdame regalarle un gato a Brittany para esta Navidad, de verdad que se lo ha ganado-

_Santana y Quinn estaban en el supermercado haciendo las compras para navidad por órdenes de la madre de la rubia. No es una tarea que les encante a las dos pero era una situación que bien podrían aprovechar para platicar un rato, incluyendo la parte en que la latina buscaba un regalo para su novia. _

-Ni se te ocurra, por ningún motivo Quinn Fabray regalarle algo así a Britt porque te juro que hare tu vida miserable… "Tubbs" es un dolor en el trasero. Aun no entiendo porque se lo regale y no pensé en algo que no estuviera vivo.-

-Oh cierto, vaya… recuerdo eso… ¿fue cuando faltaste a una competencia de motocross no? Te sentías tan culpable que un día después fuiste a buscarla y la llevaste a la tienda de animales para que escogiera su regalo… -_Al recordar todo eso Quinn no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Era verdad que Santana estaba domada hasta los huesos pero, el hecho de ver a su amiga tan enamorada era algo que no iba a dejar pasar para molestarla un poco. _

-¡Oye! Muy pronto voy a verte a ti sufriendo por las promesas que le hagas al "Hobbit" y no puedas cumplir y luego tengas que hacer una estupidez para compensarla… aparte, Britt tenía años queriendo una mascota, no le iba a comprar un ratón o un perro, menos un pez… pero jamás me imagine que un maldito gato fuera a ser tan peligroso.-

-¿Es cierto que fuma?-

-Le gusta el olor a cigarro y siempre está cerca del papá de Brittany cuando fuma… yo que sé, esa bestia es demasiado bizarra.-

_Seguían discutiendo sobre los malos hábitos de Lord Tubbington mientras recorrían los pasillos buscando todo lo anotado en la lista. Aunque era divertido molestar a su latina amiga con ese tipo de cosas no podía dejar de envidiarla. Claro que le gustaría estar así con Rachel, cumplir todos sus caprichos, llenarla de regalos y hasta dejar que esas peleas absurdas y sin sentido las ganase limpiamente. No le molestaría experimentar maratones enteros de "Funny girl", "West Side Story", "Hair" o lo que sea que le juste a la diva con tal de pasar tiempo juntas. Hasta estaba pensando seriamente la posibilidad de volverse vegetariana pero recordaba el tocino y mejor se arrepentía. _

_Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Santana, debía de sacar a Finn de la jugada lo más pronto posible pero no quería jugar sucio. Quería que Rachel se fijara en ella por quien era en realidad, no por alguna jugada retorcida que pudiera tener en su mente. Estaba claro que la noche anterior en el asilo fue un éxito y tal vez debería seguir ese camino. No había dudas de que a Rachel le gustaba que le prestasen atención, que la escuchen y que la entiendan, que aunque no compartan sus mismas creencias o forma de pensar el hecho de poder establecer una plática con distintos puntos de vista pero siempre con respeto era algo que no dejaba pasar por alto. Pero a pesar de estar conociéndola todavía un poco más tenía que aprovechar mientras Finn esté ausente del cuadro._

_-_¿Crees que debería darle algo?-

-¿Al gnomo? Obvio que sí Q, es Navidad por el amor de dios, mejor oportunidad no puedes tener enfrente. Aparte es un famoso cliché por lo que no dudo que se ponga histérica con tu romanticismo…-

-Lo bueno es que Brittany está perdidamente enamorada de ti… de verdad…-

-Ella me entiende y sabe cómo tratarme, aparte es mi chica… no voy comportarme como una perra con ella. Y aunque quisiera no podría…-

-Deja los detalles ok, ahora piensa… ¿Qué crees que le guste?-

-¿De verdad me preguntas a mí? Yo que diablos voy a saber de ella… tu eres su fan secreta, es tu obligación conocerla…-

-Es que no quiero que sea un cliché como tú dices… quiero que sea original, algo que jamás nadie le haya dado… ¿ya agarraste las aceitunas?-

-Ya, también encargo leche ¿no?... mira, llévala a Breadstix, y después por un helado… que se yo…-

-La leche está en el otro pasillo… Santana por favor ayúdame, no quiero cometer errores.-

-Mira por más que quiera no puedo ayudarte, soy muy pero muy mala para este tipo de cosas usualmente es Brittany la que hace esto… terminemos con lo que mamá J nos encargó y vamos a verla.-

-Pero ya no me dará tiempo para verla en el asilo…- _No es que no quisiera planear algo genial para Rachel pero también quería verla, de pronto ya no le gustaba mucho la idea de ir a pedirle ayuda a su amiga._

-Solo será hoy Quinn, después podrás pasarte toda la semana hay metida si quieres…-

-Pero… le dije que la vería hoy…-

-Ok, que te parece sí después de meter todo el supermercado que tu madre nos hizo comprar pasamos por una florería, le compras y ramo y se lo das a tu ocurrente abuela y le dices que te disculpe con el enano, así sabrá que no se te olvido ir a verla pero se te atravesó un imprevisto…-

-Pero no eres cursi eh…-

-Tengo mis ratos Fabray, lo tomas o lo dejas…-

-Está bien, paguemos esto y vamos…-

_Después de pagar todo en caja y de pelearse con las bolsas para que entraran en la cajuela de auto, Quinn condujo hasta llegar a la florería más cercana. Nunca había comprado flores antes para nadie, bueno, solo para su abuela pero de eso ya mucho y con indicaciones de su madre. No creía que fuera tan difícil, o al menos eso se imaginaba._

-Hola…-

-¡Hey Summer! Necesito un ramo.-

_Era un pequeño local a borde de la calle, estaba lleno de flores con un pequeño estante al fondo. Al entrar podías percibir el conjunto de aromas que emanaban de cada planta. Quinn no conocía esa florería pero algo en su interior le decía que la visitaría más seguido, sobre todo porque parece ser que Santana conocía a la dueña._

_De repente, una puerta malgastada se abre sin aviso y deja salir a una mujer con el cabello alborotado de color negro con un sobrero color crema sobre su cabeza. Vestía un overol de mezclilla con una camisa de cuadros verde, unos tenis desgastados y una pequeña maceta entre sus manos. No pudo evitar notar cierto parecido de la florista con Santana._

-¿Tan pronto Santana? ¿Ahora que le hiciste a Brittany?-

-¡¿Qué? ¡Nada! No vengo aquí por mi hoy ok, aquí mi rubia amiga necesita ayuda…-

-Oh ya veo…_-Coloca la planta en el piso junto a las demás macetas y se gira a mirar a Quinn-_ Bueno, extraño ser amiga de Santana, ¿En qué te puedo servir?-

-¿Extraño ser?-

-Claro, debes de ser muy extraña como para ser amiga de este… individuo, pero bueno, igual estoy para servirte.-

-Controla tus palabras Summer…-

-Oh vamos, como si pudieras hacerme algo, me debes demasiados favores "Tana" así que no pienses en amenazarme.-

-Waow… la única persona que sabía que podía controlarla es Brittany pero… waow… déjame declararte mi más profunda admiración.-_Dice para tomar la mano de la florista y sacudirla con fuerza. No sabía quién rayos era pero debía ser alguien especial para que Santana dejara que le tratase así._

-No es nada, soy solo su prima muy muy lejana y pues… digamos que le he compartido uno que otro secreto sobre como conquistar a cierta jovencita, algo distraída pero muy bella, de ojos azules y de cabello tan amarillo como el mismo Sol.-

-Oh, entonces… tú también eres…-

-¿Lesbiana? No para nada, fui de las primeras que se enteró de su "secreto" aunque no era lo que se le dice un "secreto de estado", ¿alguna vez has visto la cara de Santana cada vez que Brittany le dice "Hola"?... no tiene precio.-

-¡Sí, es todo un poema! Vaya, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Summer.-

-Bueno, tu sabes mi nombre y yo no el tuyo, en donde quedaron tus modales Santana López.-

-Si ya dejaron de burlarse de mi entonces las presento… Quinn este ser apestoso y degradante es mi prima Summer, ente ella es Quinn.-

-Siempre he estado orgullosa de su educación… en fin, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?-

-Necesito un arreglo para una… chica…-

-Eso es nuevo eh… lo siento, y ¿Cómo qué tenías pensado? ¿Sabes cuál es su flor favorita?-

-Ni la más mínima idea…-

-Tal vez, no quiero sonar una entrometida pero, si me dijeras algo sobre tu situación con esta chica sería más fácil ayudarte… pero bueno, si es que te sientes cómoda.-

-¿Te ayudaría saber cuál es mi situación con ella para escoger un ramo?-

-Lo que quiere decir Summer, aka Mowgli es que ella conoce el significado de todas las flores que te rodean es este momento, al saber de tu relación con el enano ella puede hacerte un ramo que diga lo que sientes o una estupidez así.- _Comenta Santana mientras mira una extraña flor que a su gusto olía asqueroso.-_

-Si la tocas te saldrán bolas en la cara… pero sí, básicamente es por eso-

-Es largo de contar…-

-No importa, solo dime lo más transcendental…-_Dijo para caminar hacia su mostrador, tomar una pequeña libreta y un lápiz para tomar nota de lo que salga de la boca de la rubia. Tomaba su trabajo muy en serio._

_-_Ok… pues nos conocimos hace mucho y yo…-

-Al grano Fabray… lo que pasa es que ella ha estado eternamente enamorada de la persona más irritante y molesta del mundo. Entonces, aquí mi amiga, la molestaba, le ponía apodos y demás cosas porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía por el hobbit. Hasta hace unos días se armó de valor, acepto que tiene unos gustos terribles en mujeres y quiere conquistarla. Apenas ayer hablo con ella y quedaron en ser amigas… básicamente esa es la historia.-

-Oh… ¿entonces eras como esos niños pequeños que les gusta su amiguita de a lado y les jalan el cabello para llamar su atención? Qué lindo…- _Dijo poniendo ambas manos sobre su rostro intentando hacer una especie de mueca tierna que Quinn no encontró nada divertido._

_-_Definitivamente no se puede negar la sangre…-

-¡Es broma Quinn! Pero bueno, supongo que lo primero que quieres es ganar su confianza… amm… tal vez tenga por aquí…-_Y comenzó a recorrer todo su local hasta encontrar unas rosas rosadas que recién acababan de romper el capullo._

-Los colores de las rosas tienen muchos significados, las rosas rosadas son para cuando quieres decirle a la persona a quien se las vas a dar, obviamente, que tus intenciones son buenas. Expresan que no hay una doble intención en la persona que las ofrece.-

-Son hermosas… pero, ¿crees que sean las correctas? Digo, tampoco quiero ser su mejor amiga…-

-Claro, claro… tal vez sí hacemos esto…-_Con gran entusiasmo recorrió de nueva cuenta sus estantes llenos de flores hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, mientras le explicaba a Quinn su idea.- _Obviamente sientes algo muy grande por la susodicha pero quieres ganarte su confianza primero, entonces te recomiendo un ramo de rosas rosadas y… aproximadamente, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes enamorada de ella?

_-_No lo sé… supongo que desde que la vi…-

-Una fecha…-

-Ni idea Summer…-

-Qué curioso, Santana recuerda el día, mes y año en el que vio a Brittany por primera vez, ¿es lindo no?-

-¡Concéntrate en tu trabajo Tarzan!

-Amm bueno… ¿Qué te parece esto?-

_Regresa hasta Quinn para mostrarle un hermoso ramo de rosas grandes y frescas rosadas alrededor de otras rosas rojas justo en el medio. Todas estaban envueltas en papel rojo brillante, amarrado con un listón rosa._

_-_Es precioso…-_Dijo mientras tomaba el ramo entre sus manos y miraba las flores encantada. Definitivamente esto le encantaría a su pequeña diva._

_-_No es tan grande porque… vaya, aun la chica no cae en tus redes. Pensé en algo discreto, todo esto quiere decir que la aprecias y que quieres hacer las cosas bien, pero también dice que sientes amor profundo y puro hacia esa persona.

-Es genial Summer muchas gracias, ¿Cuánto es?-

-Absolutamente nada, ha ido un placer conocerte y el hecho de que me hayas traído a Tana para molestarla un poco de verdad que no tiene precio… ¡ah! Antes de que se me olvide-_ Corre de nuevo hacia la puerta de donde salió y sale rápido con un sobre y una hoja pequeña.- _Toma, no se te olvide dejarle una nota, eso siempre ayuda a que el detalle sea más significativo.

-Muchas gracias de verdad… bueno, tenemos que irnos ya se nos hizo un poco tarde…-

-Está bien, por cierto… ¿tú ya pensaste en tu regalo de Navidad o lo vas a dejar hasta el último como sabes?-

-Estoy en ello ¡¿ok?... –_La verdad era que no había pensado en nada porque no tenía idea de que regalarle a su chica, no quería pedirle otro favor a su prima pero todo parecía indicar que no le quedaría otra opción.-_ Papá quiere que vayas a ver el jardín este fin de semana, no sé qué diablos les paso a las flores extrañas que le regalaste el otro día…-

-De seguro no les puso el abono como se debe… dile que el sábado estoy ahí y ya después hablamos de tu sorpresa para Britt.-

-Sí claro…

-Otra vez Summer muchas gracias, salvaste el día.-

-Sí, suelo hacer eso, cuídense-

_El camino fue algo silencioso, si no es por las preguntas que Quinn hacia pero Santana se negaba a contestar. Llegaron al asilo y la rubia entro corriendo, saludo rápido a Grettel en la recepción y fue directamente hacia la habitación de su abuela._

_-Da dos pequeños golpes en la puerta-_ Abuela, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro hija pasa-

-Abuela, necesito que me hagas un favor…-

-¡Oh Quinn son hermosas! Dime que no son para mí por favor.-

-No abuela, no lo son… son para… Rachel…-

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, ¿en qué quedaron anoche? ¿Ya la invitaras a cenar?-

-Aun no abuela y solo quedamos como amigas pero ya te platicare después con más detalles ahora tengo que irme tengo que hacer unas cosas pero, ¿podrías darle esto? Y que lea la nota…-

-Claro que si mi niña, ¿pero a dónde vas que es tan importante?-

-Voy a… planear el regalo de navidad de Rachel…-

-Cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas ¿ok?-

-Si abuela gracias, ya me voy, Santana me espera afuera.-

-¡Corre!-

_Mientras Quinn y Santana se dirigían a casa de Brittany para planear la sorpresa, Rachel estaba terminando de comer con sus padres. Ambos habían notado un cambio repentino en su pequeña. No era secreto de que la morocha le gustaba hablar demasiado y ahora se encontraba muy callada, solo jugaba con su comida y suspiraba una que otra vez. Ellos tenían una pequeña idea de lo que se trataba por lo que decidieron preguntar._

_-_Entonces hija… ¿Finn ha vuelto a buscarte verdad?-

-Eh… ¿Finn?-

-¿Pues quién más pequeña? Siempre te pones así cuando piensas en alguien que quieres mucho, no me queda duda de que es ese enorme muchacho ¿o no?-

-De hecho papi no lo he visto desde que salimos de vacaciones…-

-Por fin reaccionaste pequeña, yo sabía que no todo estaba perdido-

-Leroy no seas así con la niña, ella va a estar con quien ella quiera y nosotros la vamos a apoyar ¿de acuerdo?-

-El chico jamás me caerá bien, lo tolero por Rach pero no van a hacer cambiar mi opinión… en fin, ¿Por qué no has sabido nada de él? Se pelearon o…

-No, de hecho quedamos bien pero… no sé, siento que estar con él no es tan importante como antes ¿me entienden? Me manda mensajes pero no se los he contestado, sé que es grosero y mal educado de mi parte pero…-

-Hija, si ya no sientes nada por él tienes que decírselo. Siempre te hemos enseñado a hacerte responsable y aceptar tus errores, habla antes de que el muchacho se haga otras ideas.-

-Es que no sé qué decirle… y ahora con todo lo que está pasando…-

-¿Pues qué está pasando pequeña? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos corazón?-

_Ni siquiera ella podía contestar esas preguntas, no sabía que era lo que pasaba. Solo que Quinn había pedido disculpas, tuvieron una charla maravillosa, la había dejado en su casa y le había dado un beso en la mejilla como despedida, se preguntaba cómo es que eso le afectaba tanto. Y sobre todo, no sabía cómo hablar sobre la rubia en presencia de sus padres, ellos saben perfectamente como era su relación con su nueva amiga por lo que presentía que no lo tomarían con mucho agrado. Pero, a pesar de ello tenía que decírselos. Si de algo estaba orgullosa de su familia era sobre la confianza y comunicación que había en ellos por lo que este tema no sería una excepción aunque fuese muy difícil o confuso de explicar para ella._

-Saben que los últimos días he ido al asilo a hacer servicio ¿no?... pues, me toco la abuela de una compañera de clase… ¿recuerdan a Quinn Fabray?- _Comenzó a hablar mientras dejaba los cubiertos a lado de su plato y miraba a sus padres con nerviosismo._

-Esa chiquilla malcriada que te hace la vida imposible ¿no? Claro que la recordamos Rachel-

-Bueno… pues, he estado varias semanas con su abuela y es un persona muy dulce y agradable… todo estaba tranquilo hasta que Quinn llego un día y pidió hablar conmigo a solas y…-

_Paso los siguientes quince minutos contándole todo lo ocurrido los días anteriores a sus padres. Hiram la miraba interesado, estaba consciente de todo lo que aquella chica rubia le había hecho a su pequeña pero con todo lo que Rachel estaba comentándole comenzó a atar cabos que dejo en el olvido desde que la diva entro a la preparatoria. Siempre había pensado que Quinn Fabray tenía esa actitud para con su hija porque en su interior sentía algo por ella, quien le iba a decir que fuese verdad. Leroy también pensaba lo mismo pero no dejaba de sentir desconfianza por la rubia. Su papel era de él padre sobre protector y pesadilla de aquel ser que se atreviera a poner los ojos en su niña. Él y su marido habían hablado sobre esa situación hace ya mucho tiempo pero lo habían dejado, fue como un comentario tonto y sin sentido, pero ahora parecía tener más lógica que nunca. Y sobre todo, no podían negar la intensidad de los ojos con los que su hija los miraba en ese momento al estar hablando de Quinn. Se podía notar que también estaba interesada aunque ella no lo supiera con certeza pero como siempre lo han hecho, la apoyarían en sus decisiones pero no dejarían de protegerla. Después de todo, ella es su única hija y la cuidarían de cualquier persona que quisiese hacerle daño._

_-_Entonces… ¿quiere hacer las cosas bien? Tendrá que demostrarlo Rachel-

-No dejes que te convoca a la primera, tiene que mostrarte que de verdad ha cambiado y que quiere estar bien contigo… y, ¿tú quieres hacerlo?-

-Claro que quiero, ustedes me han enseñado eso… todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad… pero, eso no es lo que menos me preocupa.-

-¿Qué más paso Rach?-

-Nada aun… es que, siempre me he preguntado por qué me pongo siempre tan nerviosa cuando estoy con cerca de ella… tiene una personalidad o una presencia tan impactantes… en el poco tiempo que estuvimos platicando pude notar su gran gusto sobre libros, música, y aunque no ha visto muchos musicales sé que los que ha podido ver son muy buenos ejemplos, incluso para alguien que no esta tan apegado a Broadway como yo… y cuando me trajo a casa, abrió la puerta del auto para mí y se despidió con un beso en mi mejilla… y… y… ay dios…-

-Pequeña… ¿ya lo descifraste o prefieres que te lo digamos nosotros?- _Dice Hiram para tomar la mano de Rachel entre la de él._

-Pero papi… no… digo… ¿no verdad?... eso no puede ser…- _Dijo mientras miraba a su padre con angustia en sus ojos._

-Rachel, claro que puede pasar… solo has pasado tiempo con ese gigante patea sillas... quien dice que no pueda gustarte una chica, sabes que no tiene nada de malo ¿verdad?-

-Lo se papá pero, es Quinn Fabray… ¿me gusta Quinn Fabray?...-

-Eso lo dirá el tiempo mi niña, no quiero que te atormentes y que bases toda tu vida en saber qué es lo que sientes o no… con forme pasen los días estarás más segura, ¿dices que te pidió ser tu amiga no? Podrías empezar por ahí, estarán más tiempo juntas, compartirán más momentos, tal vez eso te ayude a estar más segura…-

-Y sí…-

-Y si resulta ser que te gusta esa chica pues, ¿Quién dice que no puedes conquistarla?-

-¡Papá!-

-Rachel, no planeas quedarte con los brazos cruzados ¿o sí?-

-Pero ella no es… digo, es imposible… ¿verdad?-

-Eso pensabas tú sobre ti hace unos momentos…-

_Y con más dudas en su cabeza se dirige hacia el asilo. Mientras camina intenta entender cuál es la razón que hace que Quinn la afecte tanto como en ese momento. Lo peor era, que estaba consciente de que no es desde ahora que se siente así cada vez que la rubia es el tema principal. Cada ensayo del Glee Club, cada vez que ella cantaba, que sonreía, que reía; las veces en las que podía verla caminar por los pasillos de la escuela es su perfecto uniforme de porrista y su cola de caballo hermosamente peinada eran maravillosas, no podía descifrar que era lo que le provocaba esa joven rubia hasta este momento. Se sentía atraída a Quinn Fabray, eso es un hecho. ¿Pero que sigue después? No podía pensar en algo bueno que pudiera surgir de la declaración personal que acaba de experimentar. _

_Nunca había estado tan nerviosa de tocar la puerta de Susan. Si su memoria no le fallaba, Quinn le dijo que la vería ese día, que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Y aunque ahora no quería hacerse ilusiones tontas no podía evitar emocionarse por aquellas palabras._

-Susan, soy Rachel… ¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro pequeña pasa…-

_Al entrar, el hermoso ramo que se encontraba en medio de la cama de Susan atrajo su mirada al instante. Era precioso, las rosas eran sus flores favoritas sin duda alguna._

_-_Es hermoso Susan…-

-¿Te gusta?-

-Claro que sí… ¿Puedo verlo más de cerca?- _Dijo mientras se acercaba a las flores para poder apreciarlas mejor._

_-_Por supuesto hija, de todas maneras son tuyas…-

-¿Eh?...-_Rachel la mira con curiosidad mientras sostiene el ramo con sus manos y percibe el hermoso olor que emana de él.- _¿Mío?... pero…-

-Quinnie lo trajo para ti en la mañana, me dijo que no podría verte hoy porque tenía que hacer unas cosas para su madre pero te mando estas flores y una nota… tal vez ahí te explique mejor.-

_Rachel dejo el ramo en la cama otra vez y tomo el pequeño sobre que estaba sobre la almohada. Cuidadosamente lo abrió y leyó su contenido: "__Buenas tardes pequeña, sé que te dije que estaría esta tarde contigo y la abuela pero mi madre me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas para Navidad y no pude negarme. Por eso pase rápido y te deje estas flores como disculpa por no estar ahora contigo. No quiero aburrirte mucho así que dejo que sigas leyendo a mi abuela. Ojala y te hayan gustado. Pd. No sabía cuáles eran tus flores preferidas así que me arriesgue un poco. Quinn_

_Esto era algo que le costaría mucho asimilar. Claro que había recibido flores antes, Finn le había regalado antes ramos pero ahora era diferente. Quinn le había llevado un ramo de flores por que no podía estar con ella ese día mientras que él lo hizo porque se había olvidado de su aniversario. Y definitivamente, estas eran sus favoritas. Las rosas siempre la habían cautivado desde que era pequeña._

-Entonces, no podrá venir hoy…-_No pudo evitar que sus palabras sonaran algo decepcionadas, algo que Susan noto y no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello._

-No, pero creo que te conviene Rachel.-

-Pero, aquí dice que es porque está ayudando a su mamá con la cena de Navidad…-

-Oh claro, esa es una de las cosas que está haciendo pero también planea algo para ti.-

-¿Qué?... de verdad…-

-Voy a contarte pero no le digas a Quinnie ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres puedes dejar el ramo en la cama, prometo no quitártelo- _Era difícil no bromear para Susan con la imagen que tenía en frente. Rachel sujetaba el ramo como si fuera algo de vida y muerte y esta al darse cuenta, un leve sonrojo se hizo aparecer en sus mejillas. De inmediato dejo el ramo entre las almohadas junto con la carta y el sobre y se dirigió a sentarse en la orilla de la cama para quedar enfrente de Susan._

-¿Sorpresa?... pero…-

-No sé qué le has hecho a mi niña Rachel pero la convertiste en un monstruo detallista, créeme cuando te digo que esto no será lo último que recibirás de ella.-

-Pero ayer solo hablamos y… después me llevo a casa y ya…-

-Mi niña, yo sé lo que pasa entre ustedes…-_Esa palabras helaron completamente a Rachel, ¿Qué era lo que Susan sabia? ¿Quinn le había dicho algo?-_Como te habrás dado cuenta, trato de estar lo más cerca de Quinnie incluso en la escuela… y se con certeza de que ustedes dos no tenían una relación de lo más fraterna.-

-Oh si… si... pero ya hemos hablado y todo está bien ahora.-

-No sabes lo gusto que me da oírte decir eso, mejor persona no pudo haber escogido mi pequeña que tú para ser su… amiga. Por eso te pido que confíes en ella, ten por seguro que ella hará que estar juntas sea tan natural que tu sentirás como si fuese algo de toda la vida.-

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- _Su mirada se torna seria mientras mira directamente a la abuela. Susan sabía que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano._

-Todo lo que quieras saber pequeña… claro, si es que esta en mis manos decirte.-

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué quiere arreglar las cosas conmigo en este momento?... ¿Por qué se toma estas molestias conmigo tan de repente?...-

-Discúlpame Rachel pero eso es algo que tienes que preguntarle directamente a ella… yo solo soy una anciana indiscreta que ayuda a su nieta consentida pero lo demás tienes que tratarlo directamente con ella.- _Quería ayudar a su nieta pero hay cosas que solo Quinn podía hacer._

-Tantas dudas me están volviendo loca Susan… incluso ya les dije a mis padres y solo lograron confundirme más…-

-¿Y sobre que estas confundida Rachel?-

-Yo… yo… no lo sé…-

-Cálmate preciosa… todo está bien. Solo dale tiempo al tiempo… todo cae por su propio peso, cuando menos te lo esperes, todas las respuestas que estás buscando estarán en frente de ti. Y ya quedara en ti si las aceptas o no.-

-… ¿Y cuándo volveré a ver a Quinn?-

-Supongo que la semana entrante… imagino que estará todo el fin de semana preparando tu sorpresa y confío que el lunes estará aquí sin falta.-

-Entonces yo también tengo que hacer algo, no puedo quedarme atrás ¿cierto?-

-Esa es la actitud pequeña, pero ahora, ¿Qué te parece si sigues leyendo? Ese Romeo parece caerme bien últimamente…-

_Mientras tanto en casa de Brittany, Quinn solo se dedicaba a caminar de un lado hacia a otro en la habitación de su amiga. Intentaba encontrarle coherencia al plan de la bailarina pero nada tenía sentido._

_-_Quieres calmarte Fabray… estas comenzando a marearme…-

-San, solo está nerviosa… vamos Quinn, vas a sorprenderla sin duda.-

-Pero Britt… tu idea es genial, de verdad muchas gracias pero… ¿no crees que es demasiado?

-¿Estas enamorada no?-

-Eh… pues… yo…-

-¿Sí o no?-

-Sí Britt… la amo…-

-Bien, entonces no es demasiado cuando amas a alguien. Cada regalo que le hago a San sé que no es suficiente, porque la amo tanto que nada de lo que yo le hace justicia.-

-Britt… no enfrente de ella…-

_Le encantaba estar así con sus amigas. Desde que por fin habían aclarado sus sentimientos, estar las tres juntas era más fácil. Aunque, a veces se olvidaban de su presencia mientras se hacían mimos o se besaban, no podía evitar sentirse feliz por ellas._

-Ok… vamos a hacerlo entonces…-

-Vas a conquistarla Quinn estoy segura- _Dice una Brittany feliz mientras corría a abrazar a su amiga._

_-_¿Y qué haremos con Hudson? Te guste o no aún sigue en el mapa…-

-Creo que eso se lo debes de dejar a Rachel… que yo sepa ellos no han regresado y puedes aprovechar eso, por eso esto debe salir perfecto… ¿nos vas a ayudar verdad San?...-_Dice mientras le dedica una tierna mirada a su novia._

-Pero Britt, nos tomara todo el fin de semana y yo…-

-Por favor… -_Sabia que esa cara nunca fallaba. _

_-_Está bien preciosa… me debes una grande Fabray.-

-No saben cuánto les agradezco a las dos que esté haciendo esto por mí, de verdad…-

_**Las vacaciones ya empezaron y creo que tendré más tiempo para actualizar. Muchas, pero muchas gracias por los comentarios que han dejado sobre esta historia, de verdad me alegra que les guste tanto y ojala sigan leyendo y comentando.**_

_**No actualizare hasta después de Navidad, el día exacto no lo tengo porque normalmente no suelo cumplir (una disculpa por ello).**_

_**En fin, les deseo una hermosa Navidad junto a los seres que aman y que todo sea felicidad y salud en sus hogares. Gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado con "esto".**_

_**Ya saben que cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea es bien recibido.**_

_**Saludos**_


	8. Chapter 8 Parte 1

_Un regalo, una regalo, un regalo… ¿cuál seria una buena idea? Un par de días después de su visita del viernes a Susan, Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de primera. Quería impresionarla, pero no tanto, quería que fuera algo maravilloso pero que no causara confusiones. Le frustraba la situación en la que se encontraba, nuevamente la ex porrista hacían mella en su mente logrando que sus pensamientos no tuvieran ni una pequeña pisca de coherencia._

_Había preguntado a sus padres pero eso solo provoco que se sintiera mucho más incómoda al respecto. Ellos solo aportaron ideas como una gran cena junto al lago que esta a unos cuantos kilómetros de la escuela, una pequeña mesa separándolas con un par de velas en medio para iluminar el ambiente aparte de la compañía de la Luna y las estrellas. Y para finalizar semejante regalo de Navidad, un ramo pero ahora de gardenias. Aunque en su interior, por alguna extraña razón, le hacia ilusión esa imagen de las dos juntas en tal cálida velada sus nervios no la dejaban dar rienda suelta a la retorcida imaginación de su familia. De hecho, no esta muy segura sobre si solo decían esos comentarios para ponerla nerviosa, o si de verdad aceptaban tal "situación"._

_Pero, de lo único de lo que si estaba segura era que tenia que ser original, después de todo ella también quiere demostrarle a la rubia que sus intenciones son buenas, que será una buena amiga e intentara cambiar su actitud chocante por más absurdo que eso haya podido sonar en su mente. A su parecer, Quinn estaba siendo una persona sumamente detallista y atenta con ella en los últimos días por lo que no tenia pensado quedarse atrás. Y después de tanto quebrarse el cerebro con ideas que según ella no iban a funcionar, eran demasiado o muy poca cosa, recordó que tenía una carta que aun no había jugado. Es mas, ni siquiera pensaba en hacerlo pero ya que la situación es tan desesperada y con unos días para que sea oficial la llegada de la Navidad, tomo su celular para buscar el nombre de Kurt Hummel entre su lista de contactos._

_Bien podía ser un arma de doble filo, el chico le haría preguntas que aun ella no puede ni siquiera formular, pero como siempre le ha dicho su padre "el que no arriesga, no gana"._

-¿Kurt?-

-Miren quien vuelve a dar señales de vida, ¡no hemos sabido nada de ti en todas las vacaciones! ¿Tiene que ver con tu religión o algo por el estilo?-

-¡No!, por supuesto que no Kurt, es solo que… he estado haciendo cosas… tu sabes…-_Decirle que no quería saber nada de nadie, no era una opción._

-¿Pero estas bien no?-

-Sí todo bien… pero te llamaba porque es esencial que me ayudes con algo que es crucial.-

-¿No sabes si ver primero "West Side Story" o "Funny girl"?-

-¡No! Aparte eso no es nada crucial, obviamente escogería ver "Funny girl" primero porque nada esta antes de Barbra así que no seria difícil mi cuestión. Kurt, necesito que me ayudes a elegir un regalo…-

-¿Shopping? No se hable más voy de inmediato para allá, ¿Quieres que le pregunte a Finn que le hace falta o…?-

-No es para Finn-_Ahora venia lo difícil, ni siquiera ella misma creía lo que iba a decir-_ Es para Quinn…-

-… ¿Estas ebria?-

-¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no en esta llamada telefónica? Pero no, no estoy ebria.-

-Tienes muchas cosas que explicar Rachel Berry… llego en 10 minutos.-

_Y de pronto fue capaz de percibir la sensación que te invade cuando sabes que acabas de cometer un gran error._

_Mientras tanto, a unos cuantos kilómetros lejos de la casa de la familia Berry, cierta rubia jugaba con sus pinceles, pinturas y una gran manta que cubría todo el portón de su garaje. Si había algo que se le daba estupendamente bien, aparte de bailar y cantar, era la pintura. Pero era una aptitud que no la compartía con personas externas, a excepción de sus inseparables amigas. _

-¿Qué tal se ve?- _Pregunto a sus acompañantes mientras ponía un pincel en su boca, admirando su obra._

-Nefasto…-

-¡Es hermoso Quinn! ¿Algún día podrías hacer un retrato de Lord Tubbington?-_ Dijo Brittany emocionada mientras miraba la gran hazaña de su amiga._

-Gracias Britt… y con respecto a tu gato... amm los animales no se me dan muy bien, lo siento.-

-De acuerdo Picasso, ¿Qué mas falta? Me estoy muriendo de aburrimiento aquí.-

-Solo falta darle unos cuantos toques y estará lista… Britt, ¿ya tenemos todo?-

-Creo que sí, oh espera… la cena…-

-Dale un plato de brócolis y se casara contigo mañana.-

-¡Oye esto es serio! No sé que diablos comen las personas judías… aparte ella no celebra la Navidad sino Hannukah y yo…-

-Eres una completa ignorante sobre ello y no te culpo pero si a tu distorsionado gusto en mujeres-

-¿Quieres dejar de criticar mi gusto por mujeres y ayudarme?- _Dice dándole una mirada de enojo a Santana mientras la otra se dispone a tomar asiento en el piso._

-Oye yo te conseguí las flores, ¿Tu crees que las rosas se dan en todos lados y en especial en esta época del año?-

-¿Y si le pedimos ayuda a Puck?-

-¡De ninguna manera! Lo averiguara de inmediato y no quiero que la gente lo sepa… por lo menos por ahora…-

-Para comenzar, ya que terminaste tu… cosa extraña en ese pedazo de tela, creo que seria todavía más sorprendente para el enano si no lo viera media Lima ¿no crees? Llévala atrás o a tu cuarto o que se yo.-

-¿Crees que ya la hayan visto San?- _Menciona una preocupada Brittany mientras ayuda a su ex capitana a descolgar la manta._

_-_No creo linda, si hubiera sido así ya tendríamos al pigmeo gritando en este mismo sitio…-

-¿Podrías dejar de ponerle insultos a Rachel y ayudarnos?-

-Molestas demasiado…-

_Una vez que lograron poner la manta en el suelo Brittany se ofreció a ocultarla con mucha discreción en la habitación de Quinn mientras las dejaba solas. _

_Una recogía todas las cosas del piso, pinturas, pinceles y Santana solo la miraba fijamente. No ayudaba porque simplemente no quería hacerlo y porque por fin estaba entendiendo algo que tuvo en frente de ella desde hace mucho tiempo. No cabía duda de que Quinn estaba enamorada de Rachel, lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Nunca la había visto tan emocionada, alterada, aterrada y feliz por algo, ni siquiera las competencias de las Cheerios le afectaban. En cada concurso se presentaba con una actitud de hierro y una mirada seria, la cual solo cambiaba durante la presentación de la rutina, tras el telón, volvía esa mujer de hielo. Y no es que ella fuera un terrón de azúcar pero sabia que, o mejor dicho, quien podía sacar lo mejor de ella. Brittany calmaba cualquier índice de miedo, enojo, tristeza con solo sonreírle o tocar su mano. Y justo cuando pensó eso cayó en la cuenta de que su amiga había encontrado a la persona que ejercía ese mismo poder en sus estados de ánimo tal y como su rubia novia lo hace. _

_-_Existe algo que se llama "Latkes de Manzana"… cuando salía con Puck… bueno, su madre hiso esas cosas y por lo que recuerdo no llevan carne o algo animal… no se, creo que el huevo pero tal vez puedas cambiarlo por un sustituto o que se yo… también comí otra cosa, "Queque de miel" aunque ese ya seria postre…-_Santana le relataba a su amiga todo lo que había podido experimentar de la comida judía mientras estaba con Noah mientras le ayudaba a arreglar el pequeño desastre que habían dejado. La verdad era que no le gustaba traer esos recuerdos a su memoria de nuevo porque Brittany no estaba en ellos. Sabia que había cometido errores y acordarse de esos momentos solo hacía que su conciencia se volviera mas pesada de lo que ya era, pero Quinn la necesitaba y tenia que hacerlo por mas doloroso que fuera. _

-¿De… de verdad estas haciendo esto?- _Quinn miraba incrédula a su amiga latina mientras escuchaba las palabras de esta. Estaba muy consiente de que Santana y ella eran amigas de toda la vida pero, ver que la ayudaba con algo tan absurdo como una cena judía sorpresa de navidad, ni en sus más locos sueños. No podía estar más orgullosa y agradecida de su amiga como en ese preciso momento._

-Claro que tengo que ayudarte, ¿Qué no ves todo este desorden? Quiero irme de aquí con Britt, y si no hago algo la espera será eterna…- _Dice pasando de largo el verdadero significado de la pregunta de Quinn. Sabía a que se refería, pero a pesar de su cambio y de todas las cosas que ha hecho últimamente, seguía siendo Santana López._

_-_Gracias Santana, sé que te lo he dicho desde que empezamos con esta locura pero… gracias, de verdad- _La mira a los ojos logrando que la morena se ponga nerviosa por esa muestra de afecto.-_Eres una gran amiga San y… estoy tan feliz por ti y por Brittany… ojala y yo pueda tener algo como lo que ustedes tienen algún día…-

-Jamás Fabray… lo que ella y yo tenemos es único, pero supongo que tendrás algo parecido con el hobbit algún día.-

_Y sin saber de donde vino el impulso, Santana corta la distancia que hay entre ella y su amiga para darle un cálido abrazo. Las palabras de Quinn habían calado en su ser de alguna forma, no era común que ambas se comportaran suaves y tiernas la una con la otra pero cuando llegaba a suceder, siempre era bueno recordar que ambas no eran tan duras como parecían._

-No se como pero lo lograre…- _Logra decir mientras corresponde el abrazo._

_El abrazo transcurría y una feliz Brittany las miraba desde el marco de la puerta. No entendía porque Santana y Quinn tenían esa actitud de mujeres rudas y sin corazón ante las demás personas cuando la realidad era que, ambas tenían un corazón enorme lleno de emociones y sentimientos que anhelan compartir con todos. Verlas dándose esas demostraciones de afecto no hacia más que recordarle cuan afortunada era por tener a esas personas en su vida y no podía espera por que Rachel se uniera a su círculo._

_-_Se ven tan lindas así…-

-¡Brittany!-_ Ambas chicas gritaron el nombre de la ojiazul separándose al instante, intentando aparentar que nada había pasado._

_-_Eh… bueno… creo que mejor nos vamos Britt-Britt… tu madre dijo que te quería temprano para la comida…-

-¡Cierto! Gracias por recordarme de esas cosas San-_ Dice mientras se acerca a su novia para dejarle un delicado beso en la mejilla provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.-_Creo que ya nos tenemos que ir Quinn, avísanos si necesitas otra cosa ¿si?-

-Gracias a ti también Brittany… sin tus ideas no sé que hubiera sido de mí…-

-Aww Quinn…- _Al escuchar las palabras de su excapitana no dudo en abrazarla de la misma forma que Santana lo hizo hace un momento pero mas efusivamente. Quinn no se sorprendió tanto por la acción sino por la fuerza que Brittany estaba poniendo en ello, definitivamente esto era obra de Santana y de sus juegos de lucha._

_-¿_Creo que ya fue mucho amor para Fabray no?-

-Tranquila San, a mi solo me van las latinas…- _Dijo Brittany después de romper esa muestra de cariño con su amiga. Quinn solo miraba divertida la situación._

-Ok… bueno… amm… ya vámonos Brittany.-

-¿Verdad que es adorable?

_-_Claro que si Brittany… "súper" adorable…

_Después de despedir a sus dos amigas y de terminar de limpiar, la ex porrista dirige sus pasos hacia el interior de su casa. Va caminando hacia su habitación para hacer una rigurosa investigación sobre "comida típica judía" en Google cuando ve a su madre sentada en un sofá de la sala. _

_-_¿Todo bien cariño?-

-Si… supongo… ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Pregunto porque tienes media mañana pintando media ciudad en una manta en la puerta del garaje, tienes días planeando quien sabe que cosas con Brittany y Santana, ahora vas mas seguido al asilo a ver a tu abuela… no es que me moleste pero no puedo evitar ver un hermoso y gran cambio en ti…-

-Aun no puedo decirte nada mamá… tengo que pensar muchas cosas y yo…-

-Siéntate aquí-_ Dice Judy señalando el sofá que estaba a su lado._

-Pero mamá tengo que buscar…-

-Ya lo harás después, no voy a quitarte mucho tiempo… solo quiero platicar contigo ¿si?-

-¿Segura que no tomara mucho tiempo?-

-Lo prometo hija… y bien, ¿para que es la manta?-

-Es una sorpresa…-_Dijo un tanto insegura Quinn, no muy dispuesta a seguir con esa platica._

_-_¿Y para quien es esa sorpresa?-

-Mamá… en serio, no me hagas mentirte porque te juro que no quiero hacerlo… así que, sin que suene grosero o algo así, no me preguntes eso…-

-Vaya… entonces es mas serio de lo que me imagine… ¿no es ese chico del peinado extraño verdad? Quinn ya sabes en lo que termino y…-

-Si lo se… y no, no es para el…-

-No sabes lo aliviada que estoy al oír eso, y ¿te hace feliz verdad? Porque para que estés haciendo todo esto…-

-Me hace inmensamente feliz mamá pero no lo sabe.-

-Oh… entonces se trata de una conquista, tienes a Santana y a Brittany de tu lado, el chico no tiene más nada que hacer hija, lo tienes ganado.-

_Quería hablar, quería gritar la verdad pero aun no era tiempo. Hace apena unos días había caído en la cuenta de que estaba enamorada de alguien, que ese "alguien" era Rachel Berry quien, obviamente, era mujer. _

_El momento para hablarle a su madre sobre sus preferencias y explicarle que cierta joven judía ocupaba sus pensamientos día y noche llegaría tarde o temprano, sobre todo si quería que las cosas funcionaran bien con la diva. No quería adelantar cosas que muy probablemente jamás llegarían pero por mas que quería no podía dejar de soñar. _

_-_Creo que tengo que irme mamá…- _Comenta a su madre mientras comenzaba a levantarse y a dirigirse de nueva cuenta a su habitación._

_-_De acuerdo Quinnie, después seguiremos con nuestra platica ¿verdad?-

-Sí claro…-

_Judy dejo marchar a su hija mientras volvía a acomodarse en su asiento para leer la revista que tenia en sus manos hace un momento. _

_Justo cuando iba a girar la página el teléfono comenzó a sonar. _

_-_¿Diga?-

-Tengo que hablar contigo…-

-¿Susan?... pero…-

-¿Crees que puedas venir un momento?-

-Pero no son días de visitas…-

-No hay problema ya hable con Grettel y me dio permiso.-

-Pero la comida y Quinn….-

-Quinnie ya esta grande y estoy muy segura de que puede comer sin ti, es importante Judy de verdad…-

-Si tanta es tu insistencia voy para allá.-

-Gracias, te veo en un rato y otra cosa… no le digas que vienes para acá.-

_Y sin decir mas Susan colgó el teléfono dejando a una muy confundida Judy. Esas llamadas siempre terminaban por aterrarla, fue de esa forma en la que se entero del embarazo de su hija pero no hiso nada. Se preguntaba si lo que sea que tuviera que decirle su suegra tenia que ver con Quinn, aunque algo en su interior le decía que así era, no quería sacar conclusiones anticipadas._

-¡Voy a salir un momento, no me esperes a comer!-

_Kurt trataba de seguir las palabras de Rachel aunque parecía estar fallando en el intento. Desde que llego a la casa de los Berry lo recibió una histérica morena que no había dejado de hablar desde entonces. Trataba de encontrarle sentido a cantidad infinita de palabras que salían de la boca de su amiga pero, desde su lugar, absolutamente nada era coherente, sobre todo cuando las palabras "Quinn", "abuela", "asilo", "flores", "pequeña", "regalo" y "navidad" tenían cierta relación aunque él no lograba descifrarlo. Se preguntaba cuando seria el momento en el que se detendría para tomar aire._

-Ok, ok, Rachel… cálmate, hey hey… escúchame… ¿que tiene que ver Quinn…?-

-¡¿Qué que tiene que ver? ¡Absolutamente todo Kurt!-

-Bueno, al menos ya entiendo algo, ahora ¿te molestaría hablar un poco mas despacio?...-

-Ella es la nieta de Susan, la ancianita que voy a cuidar al acilo…-

-Genial vamos progresando…-

-¿Quieres dejar de interrumpirme?… que esto todavía no lo proceso aun, para ti será mas difícil de creer…- _Señala la cama dando a entender a su amigo que tomara asiento para que ella lo hiciera también._

_Durante los siguientes minutos, Rachel trato de platicarle la situación sin escatimar en detalles, obviamente, sobre como había sido su relación con Quinn en las últimas semanas._

_Kurt quería entender, de verdad quería comprender todo lo que su amiga estaba diciéndole pero le parecía tan absurdo que nuevamente dudo de la salud mental de la diva._

_-¿_Entonces… no llego ese día y te dejo unas flores y una nota?

-Si y después Susan me dijo que estaría preparándome una sorpresa para Navidad… aunque yo no la festejo pero… ¿puedes creer todo esto?-

-No y creo que tu tampoco.-

-¿A que te refieres…?-

-Mira, Quinn Fabray no es una persona en la cual se pueda confiar plenamente y lo sabes… creo que deberías ir con cuidado con esta nueva "amistad"…-_Kurt no quería sonar pesimista pero recordaba todas las cosas que la rubia había hecho en el pasado y pocas eran para agradecer._

-Es que se ve tan real… a veces creo que esto no me esta pasando a mi porque claro, estas cosas no le pasan a una chica como yo… pero después veo las flores y lo que Susan me dice-_Rachel se pone de pie y comienza a dar vueltas de un lado para otro en su habitación. Su amigo no estaba ayudando en nada._

-Supongo que tengo que concederle eso, no creo que sea tan despiadada si su abuela esta interviniendo en esto… pero aun así ten mucho cuidado por favor, no quiero que seas victima de otra psicótica faceta de Quinn Fabray…-

-Algo me dice que no Kurt, no se porque pero ella logra que confíe en ella… con solo mirarme a los ojos, con escucharme, es otra persona…-

-Rachel… ¿no crees que Quinn…?-_Comienza a decir mientras se aproxima al jarrón con las flores que la ex porrista había regalado a su amiga. Lo tenía en una pequeña esquina de su tocador con la pequeña nota en frente de este.- _No, es absurdo…-

-¿Quieres hablar claro? Es lo que necesito para ordenar mis ideas…-_Detiene su caminar para acercarse a él._

_-_Estaba pensando en algo pero es imposible… aunque después de todo esto y viendo esto-_Dice señalando el regalo.-_Creo que a cierta rubia bipolar le gustan las divas caprichosas ahora.

-Estas loco…-

-Oye, yo no soy el que se esta arrancando los cabellos de la cabeza por que la ex perra a cargo esta comenzando a ser amable conmigo después de haberme hecho la vida imposible… aunque si lo ves desde ese punto de vista mi teoría tiene mas fundamentos.-

-No es posible digo… ella no puede ser tan inmadura ¿o si?-

-Rachel ven, vamos a hablar un momento….-_Dice Kurt mientras toma las manos Rachel y la dirige hacia su cama otra vez.-_ Ella siempre ha hecho todo lo posible por torturarte desde que entramos a McKinley, ha hecho hasta lo imposible porque tu y Finn no este juntos, te ha arrojado Slushies hasta cansarse ¿Quieres que siga? Desde mi punto de vista, esa rubia de cabello digno de Vogue ha estado queriendo llamar tu atención desde hace años.-

-Pero ¿de verdad tuvo que hacer todo eso para que la notara? ¿Qué no sabe quien es?...aparte no era necesarias tantas "molestias".-

-Es como con cuando a un niño pequeño le gusta otra niña pero como le da pena o miedo de que sus apestosos amiguitos lo hagan pedazos, prefiere jalar el cabello de su amor platónico que regalarle su almuerzo.-

-No suena coherente Kurt, de verdad pienso que Quinn por fin esta haciendo las cosas bien ahora… nunca es tarde para un cambio ¿no crees? Y no soy quien para negarle una segunda oportunidad.-

-De acuerdo, apoyo eso… pero tu ¿Por qué te alteras tanto que ella quiera hacer las cosas bien contigo?-

-¡Porque sigue siendo extraño Kurt! No me molesta pero es confuso…-

-¿Te gusta?-

_Esa era la pregunta que la diva se estaba haciendo desde hace días y no podía contestarla. No podía mentir, Quinn era una de las chicas más hermosas que jamás haya visto en su vida pero de aceptar eso, a decir que le llamaba la atención mas allá de una simple admiración aun no cabía en su cerebro._

_-_Yo…-

-Oh mierda, ya dudaste…-

-¿¡Que! ¡Pero yo no he dicho nada!-

-Si no te gustara lo hubieras dicho y ya, pero parece ser que la señorita Fabray ha despertado a la lesbiana que tienes en tu interior.-

-No… no… es imposible…-

-Rachel nada es imposible.-

-Es que incluso… mis padres…-

-Creo que esto es más serio de lo que pensé-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de esto un momento? Te pedí que vinieras para que me ayudaras con un regalo no a que me dieras más ganas de arrojarme del puente más cercano.-

-Controla tus pensamientos suicidas Berry pero de todas maneras esto todavía no ha terminado, vamos al centro comercial, elijamos algo maravilloso para tu sáfica obsesión y de paso algo para ti, Quinn tiene que verte muy linda cuando tengan su cita.-

-No es una cita Kurt…-

-Si claro…-

-Pasa Judy, disculpa que te haya hecho venir tan rápido pero es importante…-

-No te preocupes Susan, pero dime que pasa, nunca haces ese tipo de llamadas.- _Dice mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas que están a lado de la cama en la que cómodamente estaba acostada su suegra.-._

_-_Sabes que no me gusta hablar con rodeos, quiero hablarte de Quinn, esta pasando por otro momento importante en su vida y es necesario que estés ahí para ella.-

-¿Se metió en problemas de nuevo?-

-No, puedo decirte con certeza que ahora esta haciendo las cosas bien… ella ha estado enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo de una chica y hasta ahora esta haciendo algo al respecto.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo?...- _Las palabras de Susan fueron como un balde de agua para la madre de Quinn. Pensó que esto definitivamente era una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de su suegra.-_ Susan te voy a pedir de la forma más atenta que no hables sobre mi hija de esa forma porque se me olvidara quien eres en su vida.

-No la estoy ofendiendo, solo te estoy diciendo la verdad y tienes que aceptarla.-

-Si solo hiciste que viniera para escuchar tonterías creo que mejor me voy…- _Dice para ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta pero la voz de Susan la detuvo completamente._

_-_No puedes negar que la has sentido diferente últimamente, me atrevo a decir que nunca la habías visto así… de hecho, puedo apostarte Judy que nunca habías visto a tu hija tan feliz como en las últimos días…-

-No se a que te refieres…-

-Sabrás a lo que me refiero si dejas esa estúpida actitud y te sientas a escucharme… no pierdes nada.-

-¡Mi hija no es lesbiana!- _Grita para encarar a su suegra acercándose de nuevo a ella._

_-_Si le quieres poner etiqueta a lo que siente tu hija adelante, yo no te lo voy a impedir… la verdad es que esto viene pasando desde hace mucho tiempo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.-

-¡Y entonces como tu estas tan segura de ello!-

-Es mi nieta y la conozco…-

-¡Es mi hija Susan! ¿¡Crees que no me daría cuenta si algo malo le esta pasando!-

-Oh si claro… ¿tal y como actuaste durante su embarazo no?, se me olvidaba lo estupenda madre que fuiste esa vez…-

-No utilices eso para aceptar esta nueva estupidez de Quinn porque no lo voy a hacer…-

-Te repito que no es nuevo y no es estupidez…ha estado enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo de una chica de su escuela, y eso la a atormentado desde entonces… siempre pensó que le haría daño por haberse fijado en ella por lo que en su inmadura mente pensó que alejándola y haciéndole pasar malos ratos no habría problemas pero la verdad es que la otra chica siente lo mismo que Quinnie…-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? Quinn ha…-

-¿Hablado conmigo? Si, y no es porque ella así lo haya querido… seguiré contándote todo pero creo que primero debes tranquilizarte…-

-¿Quieres que me tranquilice cuando me dices que desde hace años mi hija ha estado enamorada de otra chica? ¡¿De verdad me estas pidiendo eso Susan?-

-¿No te interesa saber que es lo que pasa con Quinnie? Solo escucha, después sacas tus conclusiones…-

_**Flash-Back**_

_Todo paso un día, precisamente en Noche Buena, que estaba de visita en casa de su hijo. Todo estaba "bien" como siempre, cada miembro de la familia aparentaban ser la familia perfecta. Ella soportaba todo esto solo para estar a lado de la única persona que pensaba que podía poner fin a toda esa sarta de mentiras._

_Esa noche se extraño de no verla en la sala con todos los invitados, por lo que opto por ir a buscarla a su habitación sin pensar en lo que encontraría ahí. _

_Su pequeña estaba en su cama, llorando como nunca la había visto, sosteniendo entre sus manos la imagen de una chica de cabello negro. Quería entrar y preguntarle que era lo que pasaba pero sentía que estaba invadiendo la privacidad de su nieta. Cuando estaba a punto de regresar a la sala, los gritos de Quinn hicieron que se detuviera en seco._

-¡No! No puede ser… ¿Qué hice? ¡¿Qué hice para merecer esto?...no… yo no puedo ser así….-

_Susan no sabia de que hablaba pero eso solo hizo que se preocupara más, entonces, aprovechando la distracción de la rubia, se acercó mas a la habitación colocándose de lado de la puerta, pegada a la pared para escuchar mejor. No sabía cuanto mas iba a aguantar al ver a su nieta de esa forma._

-Pero es que yo… ¿¡de donde demonios saliste?... yo estaba bien… estaba tan bien… ¿por qué…? ¿Por qué diablos me sonreíste así…?-

_Fue suficiente para ella._

-Quinn…-

-¡Abuela! ¿Que haces aquí…?-_ Dice la rubia casi muerta de miedo al ver a su abuela entrar para encontrarla hecha un desastre._

-¿Quién es la niña de la foto hija?- _Cierra la puerta con seguro, para después ir a la cama de su nieta para hablar mas de cerca._

-Nada abuela… no es nada…-_ La oculta rápidamente detrás de ella._

_-_Nunca has sido muy buena para mentirme pequeña… ¿Qué es lo que pasa Quinn?-

-Es una estupidez abuela, no tiene importancia…_- Limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos con un rápido gesto mientras intentaba recobrar la compostura._

_-_Tú no lloras por cualquier cosa hija, dime que pasa… prometo no decirlo a nadie.-

-No se si… deba decirte… ni siquiera yo sé que esta pasando…-

-Soy anciana Quinn pero no estoy tonta, explícame, es muy probable que entienda…-

-¿Prometes no dejarme nunca abuela?... por favor, no quiero que me odies...-

-Nunca podría odiarte mi amor.- _Levanta su mano para dejar una tierna caricia en la mejilla de su nieta.- _Mucho menos dejarte, anda dime, esa carga que llevas es muy pesada Quinn.-

-Más de lo que te imaginas… he estado sola por mucho tiempo….he querido cambiar, no hay día en el que no me proponga se diferente… tengo mucho miedo abuela…-_Y sin poder resistir más, rompe en llanto, en un acto de necesidad, se arroja al pecho de Susan que sin perder un segundo, la envuelve entre sus brazos._

-¿A que le tienes miedo Quinnie?-

-A mi…- _Decía entre lagrimas. Lo último que quería era que alguien se enterara de su más profundo y horrible secreto, pero como su abuela había dicho antes, la carga que llevaba era muy pesada y ya no podía más_.- Cada vez… que me miro al espejo… me aterro… no quiero ser…-

-¿Qué no quieres ser hija?-

-No quiero ser un maldito fenómeno…- _Sus palabras salían de su boca con el más puro de los venenos.- _Moriría antes… de ser la asquerosa vergüenza de la familia…-

-Quinn…-

-No quiero que ella tenga ese poder sobre mi… no quiero que con solo mirarme, o sonreírme, o dirigirme la palabra me someta a su antojo… no puedo permitir eso abuela…-

-¿Quién te esta haciendo daño?-

-Ella… la única persona que…-

-Quinn… ¿Te gusta una chica?-

-No, no me gusta… esto es solo un maldito error- _Dice para alejarse de los brazos de su abuela y volver a sentarse con la espalda recta en la cama. La imagen de la chica del cabello negro yace en sus manos, arrugada por la fuerza que ejercían estas sobre ella._

-Vaya… y yo que pensé que era algo más serio.-_ No quería sonar despreocupada o insensible pero tenia que calmar a Quinn de alguna forma. Tomar las cosas tan dramáticamente como lo hacia su niña definitivamente no era algo sano. _

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Crees que esto es un juego?-

-No y sí, a pesar de mi edad sigo perfectamente consciente de mis palabras… ahora mi hermosa y consentida "drama queen", tienes 10 minutos para explicarme porque estabas así antes de que tu padre venga a buscarnos para que estemos presentes ante todos sus "amigos", habla.-

-No puedo creer que pienses que hablar de esto sea fácil…-

-No, yo sé que no es fácil y mucho menos para una persona como tu, pero o lo haces ahora o llamo a tu madre para que vea en el estado en el que estas, y créeme cariño, sus preguntas serán mas incomodas que las mías.

-No lo harías…-

-Pruébame-

-¡Abuela tengo miedo! Como diablos pretendes que te explique la parte de mí que más me aterra…-

-Grítame de nuevo Lucy Fabray y entonces sí tendrás muchos problemas jovencita, ¿crees que yo no tengo miedo? ¿Tu que crees que sentí al verte tan destrozada?...todo tiene una solución en esta vida cariño, menos la muerte…. Y como de verdad dudo que hayas matado a alguien…-

-Yo quiero morirme.-

-Oh si, esa también puede ser una solución, solo que es la mas fácil y la mas cobarde si me pides mi opinión… ¿al menos es linda?-

-¡Abuela! Esto no es una broma-

_-_Lo se, pero tampoco es algo que tenga que afectarte tanto… mucho menos es algo para lo que tengas que preferir morir que enfrentarlo. Quinn, discúlpame pero yo no te he enseñado a huir.-

-No abuela, no lo has hecho… pero esto es diferente-

-¿Diferente?, claro que es diferente, ya no eres una niña ¿lo has notado? Ya no es como si tuvieras que aceptar tu responsabilidad como cuando reprobabas una materia o rompías un plato y tenias que dar la cara por tus descuidos… pero la metodología es la misma cariño, acepta tu responsabilidad, no huyas.-

-Ya hui una vez por si no te acuerdas...-

-Y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber dejado que tu padre permitiera tal cosa pero bueno… supongo que gracias a eso conoces a la susodicha ¿no?-

-No es bueno que la haya conocido, ahora si ya nada tiene remedio.-

-¿Quieres arreglar el hecho de ser gay?-

-¡No digas eso!-

-Son palabras Quinn, si primero te tienes miedo a ti misma y ahora tienes miedo de las palabras, cariño de verdad estas en graves problemas.-

-Tengo que parar esto…-

-¿Estas segura? Porque desde mi punto de vista esto ya esta hecho. Te gusta una chica, eres gay, dudo mucho que puedas detener algo que eres desde que naciste.-

-¿Por qué yo?... ¿Qué hice abuela?, quiero una vida normal, solo eso…-

-Y podrás tenerla…no voy a mentirte querida, la vida de una persona como tu y como millones que están afuera es muy difícil. ¿Y sabes por que es difícil?-

-Porque esta mal.-

-No, no tiene nada de malo amar. Te decía que es más difícil que la vida de una persona heterosexual porque aun la sociedad no tiene el valor de enfrentarse a algo que no logra comprender ¿me entiendes?, por eso lo etiquetamos, el racismo y la discriminación son resultado de ello… nos cerramos ante las cosas maravillosas que pasan frente a nuestros ojos porque nos da miedo el hecho no saber que es lo que "eso" provocara, y por consiguiente si no cabe en nuestro entendimiento entonces no es bueno.

-¿Y que se supone que tengo que hacer? Buscarla y decirle lo que siento por ella…-

-Supongo que ese seria un buen comienzo…-

-Era sarcasmo abuela, aparte… ahora estoy saliendo con otro chico.-

-¿Ese gigante con cara de trol?, no se si seas lesbiana o bisexual hija pero tus gustos en hombres dejan mucho que desear…-

-No es tan malo… algo torpe y descuidado pero no es nada que no pueda arreglarse.-

-Como me decía mi madre antes: "árbol que nace torcido, nunca su rama endereza" o "aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda". Pero dejando de lado tu altísimo problema… ¿puedo ver a la chica?-

-No-

-Oh por favor Quinnie, no puedes negarle un favor a tu linda y favorita abuela…-

-No hagas eso no funcionara…-

-Hazlo por tu abuela Quinnie…-

-Algún día voy a arrepentirme de esto, lo se.-_ Dice para darle la foto arrugada de Rachel que tenia escondida entre las almohadas._

_Quinn se levanta al tocador para arreglarse un poco el maquillaje y así evitar que se pudieran notar sus ojos rojos e inflamados, aunque poco podía hacer con ello. Mientras tanto, su abuela miraba la imagen de una joven judía de rasgos delicados pero una nariz digna de los hijos de su religión. Su cabello, un poco ondulado, le caía por los hombros mientras que una gran y linda sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Utilizaba un suéter amarillo con un gato mal bordado en el medio, una falta café algo corta que hacia resaltar sus piernas, unas calcetas amarillas con pisadas de gato en ellas y unos zapatos del mismo color de la falda. No había duda de que la niña necesitaba una asesoría de moda, pero a pesar de eso, tenia una belleza natural que irradiaba sin problemas._

_-_Ok… ¿estas segura de que no eres lesbiana Quinn? Porque definitivamente esta chica es linda, creo que al fin y al cabo si tienes buenos gustos hija, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su ropa, te felicito… y, ¿Cuándo la vas a invitar a salir?-

_-_Jamás-

-Pero Quinn…-

-Nunca me voy a acercar a menos que sea rotundamente necesario, de todas formas… yo no puedo tener contacto alguno con ella, al ser capitana de las porristas no pueden verte con cualquiera.-

-¿Te gusta esta chica y así te expresas de ella?-

-Tengo que aprender a odiarla, a despreciarla… tiene que estar lejos de mi, si esta cerca no solo me perjudica a mi… sabes que no soy una persona estable abuela, así que, mientras mas lejos este de mi locura mejor.

-Voy a dejar que hagas lo que creas que es correcto porque al fin y al cabo tu tomas tus propias decisiones… pero no pienses que me quedare de brazos cruzados al ver como dejas que tu felicidad de vaya porque tienes miedo.

-Gracias por tus palabras abuela, ahora si papá te pregunta dile que bajo en seguida…-

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

_Judy trataba de procesar toda la información que estaba siendo insertada en su cerebro de una forma completamente agresiva. Sabia que no era una madre modelo, había abandonado a la más pequeña de sus hijas cuando mas la necesitaba pero esto la superaba de sobre manera. Quería calmarse, tranquilizarse, pero ya no podía pretender tener la familia perfecta cuando bien sabia que nunca logro eso. Y ahora que ha descubierto el otro lado de Quinn sus ideas se acaban._

-¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?... un psicólogo tal ves podría…-

-Ya la lleve con uno a Columbus sin que tu y Russel supieran… esos ataques de depresión comenzaron a hacer mas frecuentes y me preocupo el hecho de que en verdad quisiera hacer una tontería… obviamente, eso se suspendió cuando lo de Beth y pues, ya no quiso ir más…-

-¿Todo este tiempo estuviste llevando a mi hija con quien sabe quien y no me dijiste nada?-

-Tenia que hacerlo, no quería que se sintiera sola y siguiera con esa tontería de que ser lesbiana es una maldición o un estúpido castigo divino, hice lo que tenia que hacer Judy… sino lo hubiera hecho, imagínate que hubiera pasado.-

-Ella seria normal Susan-

-Es normal Judy… tu hija es una adolescente que no ha tenido una vida fácil y que por fin se encontró así misma, que por fin esta enfrentando sus miedos y esta luchando por lo que quiere, tiene amigos que la apoyan y que están orgullosos de tenerla a su lado… piensa bien las cosas, no te equivoques de nuevo.-

-No voy a sacarla de la casa.-

-¿Crees que eso es lo peor que podrías hacerle? ¿Qué no has aprendido nada?... ella necesita a su madre, mucho más que antes… ¿Sabes lo difícil que es para ella ocultarte cosas? ¿Tú crees que ella no quiere decirte lo enamorada que esta, lo fantástica que es esta chica, como se siente, lo que sueña, lo que siente al estar enamorada? Quiere tener esas conversaciones incomodas contigo pero tiene miedo…-

-Yo estoy aterrada… no sé que hacer, no sé que pensar, no sé que decir… ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que reaccionar a esto?-

-Solo recuerda que es tu hija Judy y en este duelo que estas teniendo ahora, toma en cuenta que es por Quinn, no cualquier persona… has un esfuerzo por comprender que tu hija sigue siendo la misma… solo que tiene cierta preferencia por las judías cantarinas.-

-Ay dios…no me digas que es…-

-¿Conoces a Rachel?-

-Claro que sí, ¿es la chica del Club Glee no? ¿Qué no fue ella con la que se peleaba por Finn?-

-Bueno, ahora ya sabes porque.-

-¿Y ahora…?-

-Mi consejo es que te tranquilices, des una vuelta o quédate… puedo decirte que es lo que esta pasando ahora, para que cuando llegues a tu casa estés más serena y no le digas nada a la niña, deja que ella se acerque a ti cuando crea pertinente.-

-¿Aun hay más Susan?-

-Oh hija, no te he dicho ni la mitad.-

_**Hola, esto es solo la primera parte del capitulo en lo que resta de la semana pondré la segunda parte. Ojala les haya gustado y espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad o lo que sea que festejen ese día jajaja.**_

_**Gracias por su apoyo a todos los que comentan, hacen que la inspiración fluya por así decirlo aunque últimamente los comentarios han bajado siéntanse libres de decir lo que piensan de esta locura que se formo en mi cabeza, de verdad que leer lo que piensan hacen que escribir sea más divertido de lo que ya es.**_

_**PD. Si hay falta de ortografía una disculpa :S**_


	9. Chapter 8 Parte 2

_Toda su vida le habían enseñada a aparentar, a utilizar una mascara que cubriera su verdadera realidad. Situación que al desposarse con Russel Fabray aumento de sobremanera. Pero si había algo en su ser más grande que su necesidad de crear espejismos ante la sociedad, era el inmenso amor que sentía por sus hijas. Eso le dio la fuerza necesaria para sacar lo podrido de su vida e intentar de nuevo, cosa que se le esta haciendo demasiado difícil. _

_No quería equivocarse de nuevo. Suficiente tiene con haber abandonado a su hija cuando mas la necesitaba pero esto era más grande que ella. _

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-

- Hablare con ella.-

-No lo hagas ahora, deja que ella se acerque a ti…-

-¿Acaso no quieres que arruine su preciosa cita con esa chica?, yo decidiré que hacer, soy su madre.-

-Entonces actúa como tal. Conócela, aprende de ella y deja que aprenda de ti, consigue que confíe en ti de nuevo.-

-Aun tengo mucho que procesar Susan.-

-Yo lo se y te entiendo Judy créeme que si, pero ahora como estas, tan confundida no podrás tomar la decisión correcta… piensa bien que es lo que harás porque eso definirá para siempre la relación que tendrás con tu hija.

-Gracias por ese apoyo tan confortativo…-

-¿Piénsalo si?...-

-Es mi hija y la amo, pero esto me sobrepasa…-

-Judy…-

-Nos vemos Susan.-

_Y sin mirar a su suegra, sale de la habitación con la mirada perdida, sube a su auto y comienza a manejar con destino a su casa._

_Su cerebro intentaba procesar todas las palabras que Susan había dicho pero su corazón estaba necio en aceptarlas. Ama a su hija por sobre todas las cosas, con forme ha pasado el tiempo ha aprendido que lo más importante del mundo es tu familia y que lo que diga la gente de ti no importa en lo mas mínimo. ¿Pero que se tiene que hacer cuando te dicen que tu hija es lesbiana y que sobre todo esta enamorada? _

_Entra a su casa con pasos directos hacia la habitación de su hija cuando se percata de un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Se dirige hacía el lugar mientras sus ojos ven algo que no había an visto en años. Quinn estaba con una sonrisa reluciente, llena de felicidad pero sobre todo paz. Su ojos brillaban de sobre manera, no había duda de que su rostro reflejaba lo que significaba ser una persona feliz._

_La rubia, decidida ha darle una gran sorpresa a Rachel, después de buscar las recetas sobre los platillos que Santana le había comentado antes, inmediatamente comenzó a cocinar. Todo tendría que salir perfecto esa noche y lo que Quinn Fabray deseaba, Quinn Fabray conseguía. Y al parecer lo estaba consiguiendo, los "latkes de manzana" tenían un aspecto fabuloso igual que su sabor. Aunque estaba teniendo problemas con la receta de lasaña vegetariana que encontró en internet, parecía que todo estaba en orden. _

_Mientras Quinn realizaba los últimos toques de su comida, Judy la miraba fijamente. No había querido hacer ruido para seguir viendo un poco mas a su niña feliz, pero no contaba con que su pequeña volteara al sentirse observada._

-Mamá, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?-

-No mucho… ¿que haces?-

-Cocinando un poco, ¿A dónde fuiste? Saliste tan rápido de la casa que ni siquiera pude preguntarte a donde ibas, toma, prueba esto….- _Y sin pedirle opinión a su madre, le da a probar un poco de la lasaña que estaba preparando. Judy al no tener tiempo de decir nada, saboreo lo que su hija había estado cocinando hace unos momentos, no podía negar que su hija tenia buena mano en la cocina; algo que ella le había enseñado desde pequeña._

-Esta delicioso Quinn, ¿Qué es?- _Pregunta aun maravillada por el talento culinario de la rubia._

-Es lasaña vegetariana mamá.-

-¿Vegetariana?... ¿ya no comes carne?-

-Jamás dejaría la carne madre… lo que pasa es que no es para mí, es para Rachel… ¿si te he contado de ella no?- _Dijo mientras se dirigía a tomar un latke que estaba en una bandeja recién salido del horno._

_Aquel nombre pronunciado por los labios de su hija hizo que recordara el motivo por el cual su vida había dado un giro de 360º otra vez. Claro que sabia quien era Rachel Berry, siempre que Quinn llegaba molesta, cansada o triste se debía a la pequeña chica judía de padres homosexuales. Y ahora, con todo lo que acababa de contarle Susan en el asilo no la podía ver con buenos ojos, sobre todo cuando su hija estaba preparando una especie de cita con ella. Pensaba que tenía que detener esa locura ya._

-Tu abuela me hablo esta tarde… dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo importante.-

-¿Sí? No me digas, insiste en que la saques del lugar porque no soporta al señor Hummel… toma, prueba también esto.- _Le ofrece un pedazo de pan, el cual Judy acepta._

-También esta delicioso hija pero de verdad, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿podrías sentarte un momento?-

-Me preocupas ¿la abuela esta bien?-

-¿Estas segura de todo esto?...Hija, ¿sabes lo que estas haciendo?-

-No te entiendo…- _Dice tomando asiento en una silla enfrente de su madre._

-Tu abuela me explico porque estas haciendo todo esto… se todo lo que ha pasado desde que te enviamos a McKinley.-

-No… ella no te dijo nada…-

-Ya se todo, se lo que estas haciendo, se para quien estas haciendo esto y con que propósitos… por eso te pregunto, ¿estas segura?-

_Esa pregunta la había atormentado desde que sus ojos se posaron en Rachel. Pasaba cada mañana, tarde y noche preguntándose lo mismo, pero nunca llegaba una respuesta que pudiera quitarle todas sus dudas. Tuvieron que pasar muchas cosas para entender por fin que se había enamorado como idiota y que por más que lo intentara, no podría sacar a la única hija de las Berry de su pensamiento. Había intentado de todo, incluso tener sexo con un chico pero eso solo provoco que Rachel se acercara, logrando que pudiera apreciar el magnifico ser humano que podría llegar a ser sin siquiera proponérselo y si era posible, enamorarse más._

_El hecho de estar con su madre hablando de esto la desorientaba increíblemente, sobre todo porque su abuela había decidido no esperar y contarlo todo, era inevitable para ella el sentirse traicionada, pero por ahora había circunstancias de mayor importancia. No quería que las cosas fueran así, había estado pensando en hablar con su madre pero cuando ella tuviera las palabras correctas en su mente, quería estar lista para enfrentar a la única familia que le queda, pero ante la nueva situación en la que se encuentra no pudo mas que aferrarse a sus sentimientos y a su idea de hacer las cosas bien. Si Rachel la llegara a rechazar, al menos, por primera vez en su vida, habría sido honesta consigo misma y con los demás._

-Estoy segura de todo lo que hago desde que le pedí disculpas a Rachel lo que le he hecho… voy a hacer esto, voy a hacer las cosas bien… voy a lograr que confíe en mi, la enamorare y la protegeré con todo lo que soy… si ella me acepta, dedicare todo mi tiempo en hacerla feliz hasta que se vaya a Nueva York… ya veré en como seguirla pero lo voy a hacer mamá.

-Según tu abuela, ella parece estar interesada en ti…-

-Mi abuela tiende a decir muchas cosas y lo sabes, no quiero confiarme ni dar todo por hecho… estoy luchando por que Rachel me quiera tanto como yo… por eso estoy haciendo todo esto, por eso me ves diferente, por eso me paso las horas en el acilo. Esa chica es la razón por la que estuve horas buscando recetas vegetarianas y judías para sorprenderla esta navidad… quiero agradecerle el hecho de que me haya dado otra oportunidad aunque no se si me la merezco.-

-¿No crees que estas exagerando? Escucha Quinn, todos tenemos etapas en la vida que…-

-Mamá honestamente, tengo muchos años en esta "etapa" por lo que pienso que no lo es y que nunca lo fue… esto no empezó con Rachel, ella solo hizo que cayera en la cuenta de quien soy.-

-Piensa las cosas antes de…-

-Desde que tengo 6 años estoy pensando en todo esto… se lo que hago, solo quiero que tu lo entiendas y que confíes en mi… de verdad la quiero mamá, no es un capricho más.-

_Quinn intentaba explicarle como se sentía a su madre, trataba de hacerle entender que sus sentimientos hacia la diva eran sinceros y puros. Judy estaba tratando con todas su fuerzas apoyar a su hija, creer en cada palabra que esta estaba diciéndole, pero sus creencias y lógica estaban haciendo que retrocediera ante ello. _

_Ella había sido testigo de estas cosas, después de todo, ser lesbiana no es algo que haya comenzado a suceder ayer. A través del tiempo, conoció personas con diferentes orientaciones sexuales y todas terminaban de la misma manera al final, solas. No quería que su pequeña sufriera mas de lo que ya había padecido pero parecía que a su hija le encantaban los caminos difíciles. Incluso, ella había experimentado esos errados sentimientos pero al encontrar a Russel todo cambio. El hombre pudo haber sido un completo imbécil pero de alguna forma logro ser el amor de su vida._

_-_Hija, yo he pasado por eso también… yo era hija única y estaba sola… no tenia a nadie, solo esta amiga… siempre estábamos juntas y nunca nos separábamos… yo comencé a asustarme porque de verdad la quería mucho hasta que conocí a tu padre y entendí que estaba mal… date tiempo de encontrar al hombre adecuado… cree lo que te digo.-

-Tu solo estabas confundida yo no, en mi interior se perfectamente bien lo que quiero, y es ella. Yo tenía miedo de aceptar todo lo que te estoy diciendo, pero ya que la abuela no me dejo otra opción, soy gay y estoy enamorada de Rachel… solo espero que algún día lo entiendas.-

-¿Esa es tu ultima palabra? ¿Sabes que es lo que dirá la gente de ti? ¿Crees que no me va a doler todo los rumores que surjan sobre mi hija? Piensa en tu familia Quinn.-

-Madre, han lanzado suficientes rumores sobre mi desde que llegue a Lima, eso no me importa y tampoco debería de importante a ti… no vivas de la gente y de lo que dicen… muchos tienen la vida tan vacía que se dedican a criticar a la de los demás; solo quiero que me dejes hacer esto, no sé que vaya a resultar, no se si podre hacer que este conmigo pero apóyame… es lo único que te pido.-

_Miraba a su madre con sus ojos llenos de esperanzas y amor. Quería decir que no, seguir demostrándole que el camino que ha decidido tomar es el equivocado y sobre todo, uno de los más difíciles y dolorosos, pero al ver toda ese coraje que desprendían las palabras de su hija solo pudo agachar la cabeza, levantarse de sus silla e ir caminando hacia su habitación._

_-_Espero y sepas lo que haces… no andes por las calles con tu banderita aunque estoy segura de que muchos de tus amigos ya lo saben, se discreta.-

-Pero mamá…-

-No dejes desorden en la cocina.

_Definitivamente se había imaginado esa conversación de una forma completamente diferente. Parcia ser que no todo estaba perdido con su madre, aun había algo de esperanza para que entendiera que ella es tan normal como cualquier otra persona en el mundo. No podía creer que su abuela hubiera actuado de esa forma, la única persona en la que podía confiar y la traiciona diciendo semejante contando su mayor y más aterrador secreto. Pero tratar ese asunto no era importante, ya lo arreglaría mañana en la tarde cuando la fuese a visitar, tendría que llegar un poco temprano para hablar a solas y evitar la presencia de Rachel. Ahora en lo que debía enfocarse es en que sus recetas están listas, que la manta esta lista junto con la mesa, las velas, las sillas y las flores. Solo quedaba esperar a que la navidad, o en este caso Hannukah llegara._

-… entonces, ¿estas segura?-

-Puede ser que no lo creas pero sí… después de todo, no lo hubiera logrado si no es por ella-

-Pero, ¿no es demasiado importante? Digo… gracias a ella…-

-Yo la hice y yo se lo que hago con ella, lo único que hare es regresarla a quien me dio la idea principal.

_-_Como tu quieras, de todas formas no creo poder decirte otra cosa para que le des… haya tu mujer, pero ya que tenemos el regalo para tu nueva mejor amiga, necesitamos hablar de lo obvio Rachel, Quinn Fabray esta enamorándose de ti y no creo que tenga miedo en probártelo.

_Sabía que su amigo hablaba sin pelos en la lengua al igual que ella, por algo ambos son tan cercanos ¿no? Pero a pesar de ello, no podía evitar que sus palabras se sintieran como hielo en su espalada provocándole miles de escalofríos. No tenia ni idea de donde sacaba esos pensamientos tan inimaginables._

-¿Qué? ¿Estas sacando esa conclusión solo porque me dejo flores?-

-Por eso, por su obsesión hacia ti en los últimos años, porque aunque no fue la forma más amable y cariñosa que se le pudo haber imaginado, pero te alentó a seguir tus sueños, y no se, tal vez porque su abuela te dijo que planea llevarte a una cita.-

-Te repito que no es una cita, solo… bueno… no sé que vayamos a hacer pero definitivamente no es lo que tú crees…-

-Ok, Quinn no quiere nada contigo mas que una amistad, pero ¿y tu?-

-¿Yo que Kurt?- _Rachel trataba de evitar ese tema a toda costa pero era imposible, sobre todo por la persona que tenia a su lado. _

_Caminaban sin rumbo por el centro comercial, no quería que su regalo se viera tan simple por lo que opto también por pasar a un local en donde vendían miles de peluches. Quería algo que le recordara a la rubia, que la representara a pesar de no tener una idea clara de quien era esta nueva Quinn que se le presentaba sin previo aviso, pero que sin duda le agradaba cada día más._

-Deja de hacerte la desentendida, te gusta esa chica y aparte estas más que encantada con todas las atenciones que esta teniendo contigo, admite que estás feliz porque Quinn Fabray sea tu nuevo caballero de armadura brillante.- _El divo no pretendía dejar el tema en paz, no hasta que su a veces irritante amiga sucumbiera ante su subconsciente. _

-Siempre he considerado a Quinn una persona muy bella, pero no de otra forma… aparte no creo que se fije en mi jamás, todo esto lo esta haciendo por que quiere cambiar ¿ok? Y si quiere ser mi amiga, ¿quien soy yo para decirle que no?-

-¿Aunque tú quieras otra cosa? Vamos Rachel, creo que Finn solo fue una excusa para acercarte a ella.-

-¿Te estas escuchando Kurt Hummel? Yo jamás utilice a Finn para otra cosa que no sea quererlo y viceversa… aunque ahora no este muy segura pero no quiero hablar de ello ahora… seré amiga de Quinn, solo eso… ¿porque no mejor me ayudas a encontrar un peluche que se le asemeje?, no quiero darle solo la letra.- _Lo mira fijamente, pretendiendo que este entienda con sus ojos que el tema de conversación se acaba en ese momento._

-No me rendiré Rachel Berry… ¿oye, que te parece ese león?-

_El fin de semana termino y solo quedaba un día para que Quinn pudiera darle su "pequeña" sorpresa a la morena, pero antes había cosas que tenia que aclarar. El desayuno con u madre fue algo incomodo, pero al menos se alegraba de que no la haya corrido de su casa y de que ya dejaría de mentir y ocultar las cosas que la hacen feliz. Pero no podía evitar sentirse dolida por las ultimas palabras que salieron de la boca de Judy, claro que esta orgullosa de si misma, a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho en el pasado, por fin puede volver a tener un poco de autoestima ya que se ha aceptado completamente. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas que su mamá pusiera algo de su parte, pero no quería forzar las cosas._

_-_¿Irás a trabajar hoy?- _Pregunta atendiendo su comida sin mirar a su hija._

_-_Si, solo me lavo los dientes y voy directo a Breadstix…-

-¿Ahí la llevaras a cenar?-

-No… planeo llevarla al lago que esta a las afueras de la ciudad…-

-¿Es seguro?-

-No estaremos solas, Brittany y Santana me ayudaran con todo… de todas formas no es un lugar muy conocido, no creo que haya problema.-

-Ella ya sabe que…-

-No, no… todavía no planeo decirle nada… es demasiado pronto.- _La rubia estaba totalmente sorprendida por el cambio tan radical de su madre, pero para no arriesgarse solo contestaría lo que ella le pidiera, quería llevar las cosas lo mas tranquilo posible._

-¿Todo esto es idea tuya entonces?-

-Nadie ha influenciado en mi madre por muy difícil de creer que sea para ti… estoy consiente de lo que hago y de las consecuencias que puede traerme, pero aun así me arriesgare.-

_La determinación en las palabras de su hija hacía que su necesidad por desviarla de esas "tontas ideas" se truncara sin dificultad. No quería que ella pasara más momentos difíciles o dolorosos, sabía perfectamente que con todo lo de Beth había sufrido bastante, le aterraba pensar que por otro error o decisión tomada sin pensar, Quinn se hiciera la vida más difícil de lo que ya es._

-No puedes culparme por querer asegurarme de que estés completamente segura de lo que piensas, dices y sientes. No estas haciendo cualquier cosa.-

-Lo se…-

-¿Cuándo será?-

-Antes de navidad, o Hannukah… no se… no quiero interrumpir lo que sea que ella festeje.-

-¿Tienes todo listo? ¿No te hace falta nada?-

-No, creo que ya esta todo… lo único que faltaba era la comida pero creo que eso ya quedo bien… ¿quieres ayudarme mamá?-

-No, pero quiero ver de lo que eres capaz… bueno, obviamente lo se porque soy tu madre y te conozco pero quiero ver hasta donde pretendes llegar con esta niña.-

-¿Planeas hacer de esto un reto? ¿De verdad mamá?- _La miraba sorprendida, no quería qcreer que su propia madre fuera capaz de algo así, pero si así quería que fuesen las cosas no daría un paso atrás, la enfrentaría con todo lo que es._

-Quiero darte a entender que voy a mantenerme al margen, no voy a criticar ni a juzgar tus acciones… o lo sentimientos que dices tener, pero entiende que aun tengo mucho que procesar.-

_No sabia que significado darle a las palabras de su madre, sobre todo cuando su mirada había estado posada en el periódico o en su comida durante toda la conversación. Pero gracias a eso, supo que tenía que baja la guardia._

_-_Gracias por el esfuerzo que estas haciendo… de verdad significa mucho para mí…-

-Solo, por el amor de dios…-_Dice con voz firme mirando fija y directamente a los ojos de su hija.-_ No te metas tanto con lo de los judíos y esas cosas, solo eso, no te pido más.

-Yo tengo mis propias creencias madre… lo de la comida judía y Hannukah es para que se sienta cómoda, muy poca gente lo celebra en estas fechas cuando la "navidad" o "Santa Claus "esta por todas partes… creo que seria un buen descanso para ella.- _Aunque la petición que le estaba dando su madre podía sonar bastante exagerada, para ella era algo normal, sobre todo por la educación que se le había dado todo este tiempo._

-Quinn...-

-De acuerdo, tratare de no inmiscuirme tanto en esos "temas"- _No quería seguir probando su suerte._

_-_Muy bien, quedando ya todo claro vete a trabajar que se te hace tarde.-

-Si…-_Dice para levantarse pero la voz de Judy la detiene en el acto._

_-_No seas tan dura con tu abuela cuando la veas hoy… ella pensó que era lo mejor, de todas formas me iba a enterar ¿no es así?-

-Si, pero era mi decisión no la de ella-

_Y sin decir mas se va del comedor dejando a su madre para lavarse los dientes, arreglarse un poco y dirigirse a su trabajo como mesera en Breadstix. No era el trabajos de sus sueños pero en Lima era lo mejor que podía conseguir, sobre todo porque el dueño era amigo de la familia y Judy, al conseguir hablar con el y darle a conocer su situación, acepto en darle una oportunidad a la rubia._

_Al llegar, vio como varias de las mesas del restaurante estaban ocupadas, pensaba que ese seria un día de mucho trabajo pero lo agradecía, ya que de esa forma no pensaría mucho en lo que su abuela había hecho la tarde anterior y la platica con su madre. Aun no sabe como es que llego a la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente, todo lo ocurrido la desorientaba sin que ella pudiese evitarlo. Sentía felicidad y tristeza a la vez; de repente, un gran valor le que quería explotar en el pecho pero al recordar la voz, las palabras y las miradas de su madre volvía a caer en su realidad. Pero definitivamente todo se hacia pequeño cuando regresaban a su mente esa sonrisa y voz dignas de un ángel. El verla en sus pensamientos, le hacia sentir con certeza que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que principalmente valía la pena, fuese cual fuese el resultado. No cabía duda de que no podía pasar un mejor día de trabajo que con Rachel en su mente, como era su costumbre._

_-_Ya te dije que no quiero que me acompañes al acilo Kurt, deja de insistir.-

-Pero, por favor, si dices que Quinn ha cambiado entonces no le veo el inconveniente.-

-¿Por qué no me crees?-

-Porque nadie lo hace de la noche a la mañana, aparte puedo decir que iré a visitar a mi abuelo, por favor Rachel…

_Según el cronometro mental de la diva, llevaban quince minutos de platica por teléfono pero no veía que esta tuviera un propósito coherente. Ya suficiente tenia con decirle a su amigo que Quinn le estaba organizando una sorpresa como para tener que llevarlo al único lugar en donde extra ñañamente podían estar tranquilas, para que este pudiera incomodarlas con sus molestas preguntas. Sobre todo, porque no quería admitir que las palabras del divo estaban haciendo mella en su cerebro._

_Claro que le gustaba la rubia, claro que pensaba que era bella y talentosa, por supuesto que tanto misterio rodándola la hacia todavía mas atractiva ante sus ojos, y cuando llegaba a esos pensamientos se de tenia en ese momento. No quería ilusionarse de nuevo con las personas, sobre todo con las que aparentan ser algo que definitivamente no son y Quinn tenía la peculiaridad de tener muchas cosas escondidas. Sobre todo ahora, aun no entiendo como es posible que de la noche a la mañana, se haya transformado en una persona completamente diferente ala que conoció en otros tiempos no tan lejanos. No le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero no podían culparla por pensar que todo esto era muy sospechoso._

-Ya te dije que no, ¿no te basta con que te haya prometido contarte con sumo detalle todo lo que pase entre Quinn y yo a partir de ahora? No hagas esto mas incomodo de lo que ya es…-

-Ughh de acuerdo, pero necesito pruebas de la renegada Quinn, de eso si no te libras Berry.-

-Hare lo posible Hummel aunque no prometo nada.-

-Yo tampoco prometo no ir al acilo a visitar a mi pobre abuelo que tal vez se sienta muy solo y…-

-¡Ok! Te daré pruebas, pero se discreto… no quiero que nadie sepa esto.-

-De todas formas no dudo mucho que alguien lo crea, pero prometo no decir nada.-

-Gracias, y ahora me voy… no quiero llegar tarde a ver a Susan.-

-O a Quinn…-

-A dios Kurt.-

-A dios Rachel.-_Y después de mirarse un poco más en el espejo, salió con una sonrisa innegable en el rostro hacia donde estaban Susan y muy probamente Quinn esperándola._

_Había pasado toda su mañana, sin querer, pensando en como seria tener a la rubia a su lado. Quería imaginarse que es lo que se sentiría que una mujer estuviera enamorada de ella, o mejor aun, como seria enamorarse de una mujer. No le incomodaban esos temas, después de todo, ser criada por dos hombres homosexuales le hacía tener una mente muy abierta para ese tipo de situaciones. Pero lo que si hacia que sus nervios se dispararan era pensar o imaginar, ¿Qué es lo que se sentiría que Quinn Fabray te besara o la acariciara? Creía que definitivamente tendría que ser más suave y tierno que un hombre. Pero de nueva cuenta, volvía a detener a su cerebro, con ese tipo de expectativas, de alguna u otra forma, siempre lograba salir lastimada._

_Su tarde también ocurrió sin problema alguno, comió con sus padres que no dejaban de dedicarle miradas interrogativas cada vez que su pequeña se quedaba jugando con la comida, mientras su mente comenzaba a viajar por diferentes lugares. No podían evitar preocuparse al verla así, al ser sus padres la conocían perfectamente y sabían con certeza que la persona que provocaba esa actitud en su pequeña era esa ex porrista que en muchas ocasiones, provoco que consolar a su hija fuera cosa de todos los días. Definitivamente no confiaban en la rubia, mucho menos con el historial que trae a cuestas, pero solo podía desear que pasara lo mejor. Su sexto sentido como padres, les permitía saber hacia donde se dirigían estas cosas, esa chica estaba reaccionando ante sus sentimientos reprimidos tal y como uno de ellos lo hizo alguna vez. Y aunque no todo había salido tan mal, no querían arriesgarse, después de todo su pequeña esta antes que nada. Pero al igual que Judy, no se entrometerían; deseaban que Rachel tomara sus propias decisiones y se hiciera responsable de las consecuencias que estas podrían acarrearle, tal vez no confiaban en Quinn pero si tenían que apostar por alguien seria por su morena cantante._

-Solo vengo a que me digas porque lo hiciste.-

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Quinn, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu fin de semana?-

-Habla ya.-

_Antes que nada era su abuela y le debía mucho respeto, pero no poda dejar de sentirse herida por su causa._

_-_Bueno, supongo que Judy no puede quedarse con la boca cerrada…-

-¡¿Y tu si?-

-Lucy…-

-¡Deja de utilizar eso conmigo que ya no te funciona!... ¿Por qué abuela?, debiste haber esperado a que yo estuviera lista.- _Sus emociones comenzaban a invadirla, permitiendo que sus ojos empezaran a llenarse de lagrimas._

_-_Porque no podías perder más tiempo, hay ciertas cosas que tienen que hacerse ya y decirle a tu madre lo que sientes es más primordial que cualquier otra cosa.-

-¿Y no pudiste siquiera consultármelo? ¿Qué pensaste que sentiría eh?-

-No quería que tuvieras tu primera cita con Rachel y que tu madre no supiera de ello… hija, entiende, ella tiene que aceptarte y mientras más pronto lo sepa más radio lo asimilara… yo sé que te morías de ganas por contarle todo pero siempre te detenías y ahora ya no hay nada mas que te impida ser feliz… por lo que puedo ver no te fue tan mal…-

_Al sentir que su nieta comenzaba a bajar la guardia, se acercó lentamente con su silla de ruedas para poder tenerla más de frente. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que acababa de hacer pero, también sentía que tenía que hacerlo. Judy tenia que estar con su hija lo más cercano posible, era imprescindible que la apoyara, no quería que Quinn sufriera mas solo por sus inseguridades._

-No pretendas tener la razón porque ahora no la tienes… no me hubiera importado si me corría de la casa otra vez o me decía cosas horribles, pero me hubiera sentido mejor con saber que yo había tenido el valor de decírselo a la cara y que no lo supiera por terceros…-

-Quinn, por favor…-

-No, lo que hiciste estuvo mal, debiste haber dejado que yo tomara mi decisión… pero eso no es importante ahora, Rachel no tarda en llegar y quiero que mantengamos la fachada de estar felices y contentas, no quiero meterla en esto, me lo debes.- _Su mirada era severa, al igual que sus palabras. _

_Susan sabia que Quinn no tomaría bien lo que había hecho, y aunque comenzaba a sentirse culpable de sus actos, era innegable que su la rubia tuviese razón con respecto Rachel, eso arruinaría muchas cosas y no quería hacer la situación mas difícil de lo que ya era._

_Y como si la hubiera invocado de algún modo, se escucharon unos pequeños golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Susan, avisando de la llegada de la morena._

_-_¿Puedo pasar?-

-Claro hija, te estábamos esperando.-

_La diva abre la puerta encontrándose con la mirada triste de Quinn, definitivamente no pensaba encontrarse con ese recibimiento pero prefirió dejar las preguntas para más tarde, esperando que la abuela saliera a pelear como era su costumbre con el abuelo de Kurt._

_-_Hola…- _Quinn intentaba aparentar sus emociones lo más que podía aunque se le dificultara horriblemente._

-Hola… ¿estas bien? Te ves un poco mal...-

-Sí… es solo que, no dormí bien anoche pero todo esta bien, no te preocupes.-

_Al notar ese momento de incomodidad entre las dos jóvenes, Susan actúa de inmediato para sacarlas del asilo. _

-Amm… Rachel, que bueno que ya llegaste… es que quería disculparme contigo porque hoy no podre permitirme que me leas a Romeo y Julieta.-

-¿Abuela…?-

-Si Quinnie, ¿no te platique? Ese anciano de Hummel insiste en retarme y hoy por fin se definirá quien es el mejor de los dos, así que no podre quedarme con ustedes esta tarde-

-Siempre he querido verte jugar Susan, el ajedrez es un juego de mesa profundamente fascinante y deseo aprenderlo de la mejor.- _La diva no sabia que estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles para las Fabray, quienes no sabían cuanto más podían aguantar con esa fachada._

-Oh… este… no creo que sea lo mejor Rach, creo que te aburrirás… ¿Por qué no mejor sales con Quinn a dar una vuelta? Creo que ella puede ser mucho mas divertida que un aburrido juego de ajedrez…- _Estaba comprobando que la futura novia de su nieta podía ser un poco insistente cuando se lo proponía, pero debía intentarlo, según su conciencia era lo menos que podía hacer por su rubia._

_-_Pero…-

-Puedo llevarte a donde gustes…-

-No quiero causarte inconvenientes.- _La mira nerviosa como siempre._

_-_¿Te gusta que te diga que tu nunca vas a ser un "inconveniente" para mi verdad? Anda vamos, creo que aquí la abuela se ha cansado de nuestra presencia y discretamente no esta corriendo…-

-Oye, no pongas palabras en mi boca.- _Seguía queriendo darle realismo a la situación, por lo que al hablar dirige su mirada a la de Quinn quien se gira para evitar cualquier contacto visual. Acto que, por suerte, paso desapercibido para Rachel._

-Bueno, entonces no veo razón por la cual negarme.-

-Perfecto, entonces… nos vemos abuela.-

-¿Vendrás otro día para que hablemos?- _Le dolía inmensamente la actitud que estaba teniendo su nieta con ella, pero aun así tenia que hacerle entender porque lo hizo, aunque ese pensamiento resulte ser un poco egoísta de su parte._

-No estoy muy segura, últimamente hemos tenido mucho trabajo en el restaurante y Jhon me esta pidiendo que reconsidere el turno en la tarde.-

-Oh… bueno, cuídate hija.-

-Gracias, tu también cuídate.-

_Sin mirar a tras, se marcha hacia su auto. Por más que trataba de aparentar estar bien con Susan, el recuerdo de las palabras que su madre le había dicho, seguían latentes en su cabeza._

_Rachel observo la escena sorprendida, no tenia mucho tiempo conociendo la interacción de abuela/nieta de Quinn y Susan, pero nunca las había visto tan distantes, sobre todo por la rubia menor que, siempre era amable y atenta con su abuela. _

_-_Con permiso Susan y que tengas suerte en tu juego.-

-Gracias mi niña y… cuida mucho a mi pequeña ¿si?, eres la única persona en la que confió plenamente para que este a su lado…-

-Pero… yo… no entiendo…-

-Solo cuídala, ella hará el resto pero ya vete, que te esta esperando.-

_Entendía que no podía tener la boca cerrada pero, algo le decía que su nieta estaría lejos de ella algo de tiempo. Pero eso no evitaba que estuviera al pendiente de ella y sabía que Rachel seria la mejor persona para esa tarea. Pero a pesar de ello, aun tenia que hacer una llamada importante._

_-¿_Y bien? ¿A dónde quieres ir?- _Pregunta Quinn a la morena, mientras abría la puerta del copiloto para ella._

- Gracias… ammm, ¿Seria muy extraño que fuéramos al parque a caminar un poco? Sé que hace frío por la temporada pero… he estado toda la el día encerrada y no es algo muy agradable.-

-¿También se te haría muy extraño que pasáramos por un helado? Bueno… si es que hay locales abiertos.

-¿Helado?... pero, ¿y si te enfermas más? No Quinn, definitivamente no voy a permitirlo, tienes que ver por tu salud.-

-Solo será uno ¿si?-

_Muchas veces le habían dicho que decir mentiras era malo y ahora era cuando podía comprobarlo. No quería mentirle pero era necesario, no podía hablar con Rachel sobre la pelea con su abuela, de hecho, no sabia si podría hablar de ello algún día con la diva. Pero tenia que tentar su suerte de nuevo, era estúpido pedir un helado durante esa época del año, sobre todo con el frío que estaba haciendo en esos momentos pero por alguna razón lo necesitaba. Tenia una especie de necesidad con ese postre que si bien no podía explicarlo porque no podía entenderlo._

-Quinn... es peligroso para tu salud ahora, en primavera puedo comprarte todos los que tu quieras ¿si?-

-Pero Rachel…- _No era su estilo el hacer berrinches, pero parecía que estaba haciendo resultado. Sobre todo por la expresión de ternura que estaba enmarcada en el rostro de Rachel al verla así, pero a pesar de ello no cedió en su postura._

_-_No, lo siento… mira, cerca del parque esta un pequeño café en donde voy muy seguido con Kurt, ¿te apetece una taza de chocolate?-

-Eres cruel Rachel Berry, ¿te lo habían dicho antes?-

-No, pero si tengo que hacerlo para que tu enfermedad no empeore, así tendrá que ser.-

_Quinn estaciono su auto cerca "Coffe Bean", y sin perder su nueva galantería, da vuelta al auto para abrirle la puerta del copiloto a la morena. Mientras esta, responde con un tímido,"gracias", la rubia entrelaza sus manos y comienzan a caminar con dirección al local._

_Caminaban en silencio, aun esta nueva faceta de "amigas" era nueva en sus vidas y nunca habían estado tan cerca como en ese momento. Igualmente, Quinn abre la puerta para que Rachel pueda entrar primero a la cafetería, no puede equivocarse. Sobre todo, justo cuando la morena saca su dinero para pagar su bebida, la rubia se le adelanta pagándolo todo ella._

_-_No debiste hacerlo.-

-Creo que puedo permitirme detalles contigo Rachel, pero si te molesta…-

-No me molesta, es solo que…-

-Es extraño, supongo.-

-Tampoco es eso, no quiero que te formes una idea errónea de mi es todo.- _Comienza a buscar una mesa en donde pudieran sentarse platicar mejor._

-¿Qué haces?-

-Buscando una mesa…-

-Pero querías caminar por el parque ¿no?-

-Si, pero por tu resfriado considero que es mejor que estemos en un lugar cálido como este… ¡mira! Una mesa libre.-

_Daba pasos directos rumbo a la mesa pero la mano de Quinn la detiene, para acercarla a ella, quedando sus rostros a una corta distancia. _

_-_Oye, no es necesario que te preocupes mucho por mi… de todas formas estoy abrigada, y recuerda que te traje a dar una paseo por el parque y eso es lo que vamos a hacer ¿si?-

_Rachel quería decir algo, sabia que en lo más recóndito de su mente tenia la respuesta correcta para contradecir a Quinn con su idea de salir del local, pero por mucho que intentaba no lograba formular las palabras adecuadas. La rubia embotaba su razón con un solo toque y una mirada. _

_Debido a que la morena no supo que decir, la rubia volvió a tomar la mano de la chica para arrastrarla a la salida y llevar a dar un paseo. Quienes no la conocieran, jurarían que ambas eran pareja o amigas muy amistosas, ya que en algunos momentos, Quinn hacia comentarios o alusiones a la diva que no hacían más que sonrojarla. _

_A Rachel comenzaba a encantarle rápidamente estos momentos con la rubia. Podía sentir como un pequeño sentimiento en su interior crecía más y más, y parecía no querer detenerse, menos con esas delicadas palabras, o cálidas miradas que Quinn le dedicaba únicamente a ella. Siguieron sin soltarse un solo momento, hasta que se toparon con un banca vacía en la que decidieron sentarse._

-¿De verdad? ¿Casa Blanca?-

-Quinn… esa película lo tiene absolutamente todo, es la mejor que yo he visto y que todo el mundo podría ver, un exquisito clásico.-

-No me molesta tu grado de cursilería Rachel, de verdad pero… creo el "El ciudadano Kane" le gana por mucho, toma en cuenta que fue estrenada un año antes de "Casa Blanca", marco una pauta para los demás filmes que salieron después, definitivamente fue la base de todo.-

-Tengo que diferir contigo con respecto a eso, ¿y tu que crees que hiso Michael Curtiz eh? Su trabajo es impecable, puedes ver esa obra maestra las veces que quieras y seguir asombrándote…-

_De repente viajo, no supo cuando ni como, pero la intensidad que emanaba de los ojos de la morena al hablar de ese maravilloso clásico del séptimo arte la transportaban a un mundo que se le estaba comenzando a hacer mas familiar que antes. Era inevitable para ella no sentir la especie de poder que tenia esa pequeña mujer en sus emociones. Y por esa misma razón sabia que seria para ella, no sabía como pero lograría enamorarla._

-Eres linda, ¿lo sabes, verdad?- _Una especie de verborrea comenzó salir de su boca sin que pudiera evitarlo, y es muy probable que no quisiera detenerla en primer lugar.-_Te lo digo en serio… sobre todo cuando hablas de las cosas que más te gustan… es genial ver con cuanta energía defiendes tus pensamientos…-

-Ehh… pues, antes no parecías muy "interesada" en como solía expresarme…-

-Sí, solía ser muy idiota… pero quiero demostrarte que cambie y por eso, quiero preguntarte que harás mañana en la noche.

-¿Tu sorpresa?- _Una gran sonrisa aparece en su rostro sin miramientos, en su interior, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez solo había sido un comentario de Susan y que en realidad Quinn no había planeado nada, porque desde que se vieron en el acilo no había traído el tema a colación, pero definitivamente, el comentario de la rubia la había tranquilizado de sobremanera. _

-Como quisiera que a veces mi abuela cerrara un poco su boca pero en fin… si, planeo hacerte una especie de "sorpresa", ¿puedo pasar por ti mañana a tu casa?-

-Vaya… entonces no se trata de un regalo nada mas.-

-No, planeo que conozcas mejor mi lado agradable por eso quise hacerlo un poco más interesante.-

-Creo que no habrá problemas, pero tendré que pedirle permiso a mis papás.-

-Si no te dan permiso me avisas y puedo cambiar todo, no te preocupes.-

-Voy a convencerlos, tu ya te tomaste muchas molestias… aparte yo también tengo un regalo para ti, aunque creo que no será tan genial como el tuyo.-

-Lo dudo mucho, cualquier cosa que venga de ti es maravillosa.-

_Le había dicho cosas dulces y cursis a Rachel pero jamás algo así. Por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y a pesar de todo no le avergonzaba, ya no. Demostrar sus sentimientos hacia la persona que quiere, sin temor a nada hacía que se sintiese libre como nunca antes. _

-Es increíble que hayas sido una persona completamente distinta antes… cuando estamos así, juntas, haces que sienta que la antigua Quinn nunca existió…- _También se sonrojo por el significado de sus palabras, pero la verdad era que su estilo era no mentir._

-Esa es la idea, que olvides todo lo que haya pasado antes, que me conozcas realmente como soy y pues… que algún día tu llegues a quererme tanto como yo a ti.-

-¿Me quieres?-

-Sin duda alguna… ¿tu piensas que ando preparando sorpresas días antes de navidad a personas por las que no siento absolutamente nada?- _Muestra una divertida sonrisa, pero aun la morena no a podido terminar de lidiar con sus palabras anteriores. _

-Yo…gracias Quinn…- _Agacha su cabeza porque no puede seguir sosteniendo la intensa mirada que la rubia estaba dirigiéndole._

-¿Me estas agradeciendo por quererte?-

-Y por todo lo que estas haciendo para demostrarme que eres una persona de fiar cuando la verdad es que… tú tienes mi plena confianza desde hace ya mucho tiempo.-

-Nunca Rachel, por favor, nunca vuelvas a agradecerme el quererte…-_ Con su dedo índice y medio, sujeta la barbilla de la morena para alzar su mirada.-_ Eso es algo que se da dentro de mí, es algo que solo tu provocas y no requiere ningún esfuerzo ¿sabes? Podría decirse que me gusta quererte…-_Deja su barbilla para acariciar su mejilla lentamente._- Esta comenzando a gustarme el tener detalles para contigo.

-Yo…-

-¿Y sabes porque hago todo esto Rachel?- _Deja de acariciarla para buscar su mano y unirlas de nuevo.-_ Y ten por seguro que hare todavía más porque te lo mereces… tu lo vales Rachel.-

-Jamás nadie había sido tan linda conmigo…-

-Hay mucha gente idiota en este mundo, yo era una de ellos pero ya no… y es mejor que vayas acostumbrándote porque esta Quinn llegó para quedarse.-

-Vaya, supongo que tendré que soportarla ¿verdad?- _Dice para jugar un poco con el humor de la rubia._

-Si crees que puedes Berry, adelante.-

-¿Escuche un reto Fabray?-

-¿Tu que crees?-

_Siguieron platicando hasta que después de un tiempo se dieron cuenta de que la noche había llegado a su pequeño pueblo. No entendían como era posible que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido. _

_Quinn condujo hasta la residencia de la morena, estacionándose justo enfrente de su puerta._

-Gracias por esta tarde, pude darme cuenta que eres una persona linda, agradable, muy inteligente y con grandes gustos con respecto al arte, pero sobre todo una persona maravillosa…-

-Gracias a ti por permitirme estar a tu lado así… es genial pasar el tiempo contigo… aunque no te gusten los helados…-

-¡Si me gustan los helados! Pero no cuando puedes afectar todavía más tu salud…-

-Creo que lo dudo mucho Berry, algo me dice que los riesgos no son para ti.- _Quería seguir provocando a la morena sin saber a lo que podía llegar esa conversación._

-Definitivamente pienso que estas haciendo conclusiones muy apresuradas Quinn… supongo que necesitas un poco más de tiempo para conocerme mejor.-

-Vaya, que bueno que me dices, prometo llevarte un día a nadar con tiburones, ¿Qué te parece eso eh?- _No sabia de donde había sacado ese comentario tonto pero agradeció a todos los cielos que la morena no haya notado que a veces suele ser un poco torpe._

-¿Tiburones? Ahora que lo pienso, no me agradan mucho los animales acuáticos pero sin duda alguna los terrestres son formidables; en especial los leones… son maravillosos una vez que sabes como mirarlos.-

_Nunca pensó conseguir el valor necesario para pronunciar todas esas palabras de una sola vez, aunque Quinn no tuviera ni idea del mensaje oculto en ellas. Cuando estaba en el centro comercial y Kurt le había señalado un tierno peluche de un pequeño león rugiendo, quien hizo recordarle a una rubia de cierto carácter pero increíblemente adorable. Nunca en sus mas salvajes sueños se imagino esta coqueteando con una mujer, menos con "esa" mujer._

-¿Aunque puedan ser agresivos, presumidos y según dicen los libros muy obstinados?-

-Esas características son sus sellos particulares supongo, pero eso no les quita que pueden llegar a ser adorables… digamos, unos gatitos bastante grandes y sobre todo, saben lo que quieren y no descansan hasta conseguirlo y defienden lo suyo.-

-No estoy muy segura sobre si ves mucho Animal Planet o El rey león pero creo que tienes razón…- _Estaba comenzando a entender que Rachel era una persona singular pero, no presentía que esta fuera una conversación sin sentido. Había algo en la forma en la que la morena le hablaba de los famosos leones que le hacia sentir sospechas, aunque no estaba muy segura de que se trataba, seguía hablando.-_ También suelen ser muy territoriales ¿no?-

-Es parte de su naturaleza, no puedo culparlos… aparte, creo que ellos saben como controlarlo.-

-Y yo creo que confías demasiado, incluso en los animales.-

-¿Te molesta?-

-Para nada, sobre todo cuando se trata de mí.-

-Que bueno, porque lo hago.-

-Espero que sepas lo feliz que me haces al decir eso.-

-Yo también espero que sepas que estoy feliz por ello…-_Gira su mirada hacia la ventana de su casa y ve como la silueta de un hombre es reflejada en las cortinas._- Creo que ya debo bajar…-

-Espera, espera…-_Y de nueva cuenta, Quinn corre a abrirle la puerta a la morena._

_-_¿Siempre vas a ser tan galante conmigo?-

-Vaya, ¿Crees que soy galante entonces?- _Le dedica una sonrisa logrando ponerla nerviosa._

-Sí….-

-¿Te gusta que sea "galante" contigo?- _No sabia cuantas veces había tentado su suerte ese día pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad._

-Cla…ro…-

-Que bueno porque no pienso dejar de hacerlo, ¿me permite su brazo señorita?- _Al decir estas palabras, le ofrece su brazo a Rachel para que esta pueda sostenerse de ella mientras caminaban hacia la entrada de su casa.-_ Listo… ¿podrías prestarme tu celular un momento?-

-Sí, seguro…- _Del bolsillo de su vestido, saca su teléfono para prestárselo a la rubia, mirándola un poco confundida._

_-_Gracias…-_Comienza a teclear algunos botones rápidamente mientras una idea se forma en su cabeza. Hacerlo ya seria muy arriesgado pero no podía dejar que el miedo se apoderara de sus acciones. No había tiempo que perder ya.-_Acabo de anotar mi teléfono para que me digas si tus padres te dieron permiso o no sobre lo de mañana… ¿esta bien?-

-Si, gracias... no creo que haya problema pero de todas formas tengo que preguntar.- _Recibe de nuevo su celular para volverlo a esconder en su vestido._

_-_Entonces te dejo, mi mamá también tiene que esta preguntando por mi… pasa buena noche.-_ Se inclina para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de la morena, tal y como lo había hecho la primera vez que la dejo en su casa._

_Rachel recibió el gesto con una enorme sonrisa y se quedo a fuera hasta ver como Quinn desaparecía por el asfalto. Ingreso a su casa feliz por el día tan especial que había tenido con la rubia que apenas y podía creerlo. Quería una prueba de que lo que había experimentado hace unos momentos era verdad, como si no le bastara con ese beso de despedida, saca de nuevo su celular para mirar su agenda de contactos, cosa que casi hace que su corazón se detenga al instante._

_La rubia no había guardado su nombre como Rachel esperaba, sobre todo si se trataba de algo como "The Lion Quinn". No podía creer que se hubiera dado cuenta después de todo._

_-_Hija, en un momento esta la cena.-

-Sí papi gracias… voy a estar en mi habitación un momento…-

-De acuerdo pequeña, yo te aviso cuando ya esté lista.-

_Y como si su vida dependiera de ello corrió a su cuarto, no podía esperar más, Kurt tenia que saber de esto en seguida._

_**No tengo excusa, lo se… pero la verdad es que tuve un bloqueo terrible que hasta hoy pude hacer algo coherente con esta historia. Perdón el retraso, en el próximo capítulo ya viene la cena. No lo quise agregar en este porque a mi opinión ya estaría muy largo. Espero no tardar para actualizar el siguiente.**_

_**Mil gracias por todos su comentarios, alertas, etc. y (aunque creo que ya es un poco tarde) que tengan un maravilloso año 2012.**_

_(Disculpen las faltas de ortografía)_


	10. Chapter 9

-¿Está todo?-

-¡Es la millonésima vez que te digo que sí! ¡Ponte el maldito saco y lárgate por el enano ya!-

_Santana no era reconocida por su gran paciencia, amenos que se tratara de Brittany, pero en ese preciso momento, algo en su interior le decía que alguien iba a salir muy lastimado si Quinn Fabray no salía ya de su casa para ir a su preciada sorpresa con Rachel Berry._

-No puedo creer que haya dicho que sí…- _Dice Brittany a Quinn con una expresión de completa sorpresa._

-Ni yo amor de verdad, pero solo quiero recordarte Fabray que me debes una enorme, Santana López nunca olvida rubia.-

-Sí claro, como olvidar que tengo una deuda con la mafia de Lima Heights.-

-Amm… Quinn, yo sé que San ya te lo dijo pero creo que sí debes de irte ya, Rachel le gusta mucho la puntualidad o algo así.-

-Cierto, ¿Cómo me veo?-

-¡Me das asco!-

_Tantas emociones estaban acorralándola sin piedad. Por más que se obligaba a controlarse nada servía contra el hecho de saber que una pequeña señorita la esperaba para ir juntas a una cena que jamás creyó tener el valor de proponer. No sabía que saldría de todo esto pero anhelaba con toda su alma que Rachel pasara aunque sea un buen rato a su lado._

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo, enfrente de la casa de la morena con el corazón en la garganta pero dispuesta a no desperdiciar esta oportunidad que el cielo o alguna fuerza sobrenatural o lo que sea le había puesto literalmente en sus manos._

_Bajo del auto con sus piernas temblándole como nunca, pero firme en su decisión de hacer de esa noche una completamente inolvidable. Sin esperar más, da tres ligeros toques a la puerta de madera de los Berry esperando respuesta, pero si su suerte podía sr mejor, lo que recibió fue un ángel._

_Rachel la saludaba con una sonrisa enorme y sus ojos de dulce chocolate nublando cualquier pensamiento coherente de la rubia. Sentía que estaba haciendo una idiota de si misma al estar solo mirando fijamente la diva por lo que, con todo el poco sentido común que aun habitaba en su mente, hablo._

-Vaya, eres puntual. Definitivamente me encanta que esta nueva personalidad en ti Quinn.-

-Luces hermosa…- _No pudo pensar en otra cosa mejor. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono carmín, dejando salir una risa nerviosa de sus labios. _–Toma, son para ti…- _Con un movimiento de su brazo, saca el pequeño ramo de flores que tenia escondido tras su espalda._

-Creo que debes de dejar de consentirme así…- _Recibe las flores, mientras Quinn le dirige una mirada confusa._

_-_¿No te gustaron?-

-¿Qué? ¡No! Quinn… son preciosas pero, me refiero a que debes dejar de hacer estas cosas conmigo… porque de verdad que esta gustándome y tal vez quiera que lo haga siempre.-

-Bueno, no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso… porque siéndote sincera, a mi también esta comenzándome a gustar demasiado ser así… contigo…-

_Inevitablemente los nervios salían a la luz, sobre todo, al notar la dulce mirada que Rachel le dirigía única y exclusivamente a ella. No sabía como era posible morir y resucitar al mismo tiempo._

-Voy a dejarlas en agua y regreso rápido ¿si?-

-Esperare paciente.-

_Rápidamente dirige sus pasos hacia la cocina ante la mirada atenta de sus padres. Presentía que harían comentarios sobre su nuevo obsequio pero estaba tan feliz que poco parecía importarle._

_-_¿Más flores? Rachel…-

-Sí, ¿están hermosas verdad?- _No iba a permitir que ningún comentario arruinara esa felicidad que estaba comenzando a crecer a pasos agigantados en su pecho._

-¿Ya pensaste bien las cosas verdad?-

-Por supuesto, y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Creo que todos aquí debemos de dejar de divagar.-_Coloca un jarrón rojo con sus flores en el centro de la mesa de la sala, en donde sus padres estaban sentados, esperando que continuara con su monólogo.-_ Quinn solo esta siendo amable conmigo y la verdad, yo estoy encantada con ello. Así que dejen de pensar cosas que no son…. ¡diablos!-

_No entendía como era posible que haya olvidado bajar de su habitación el regalo que también tenía preparado para la rubia. Dejando a sus padres con una expresión llena de confusión en sus rostros, corre a su habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten para ir por la mediana caja que estaba en su cama esperando ser entregada a su nuevo dueño._

_Casi con la misma velocidad desciende de nuevo hacia la sala, en donde, de nueva cuenta comienzan a atormentar su alterado juicio con preguntas._

-¿Y tu quieres que solo sea amable contigo? Hija, mírate, estas feliz. Solo te he visto tan ilusionada como ahora cada vez que hablas de musicales o ensayas una nueva canción para el Glee Club. –

-Creo que estas exagerando demasiado papi, y lo estoy diciendo yo. Estoy comenzando a… perdón, la oración correcta es que, quiero mucho a Quinn únicamente porque es una buena amiga, al menos lo esta demostrando ¿no? Sinceramente, dudo mucho que sus intenciones sean… otras, incluyéndome a mí… aunque…-

-Oh rayos… ¿estas entre cortando oraciones? Esa niña debe tener un encanto increíble…-

-Supongo que tendrás que conocerla algún día para comprobarlo, pero hoy no. Me voy.- _Dice sin mirar a sus padres de nuevo, corriendo hacia la entrada en donde una bella rubia esperaba su regreso._

-¡Si hace su jugada no caigas tan fácilmente!-

_Rachel deseaba que Quinn no haya escuchado ese "discreto" grito de su padre, pero deseaba aun más que la visión que se le presentaba ante sus ojos fuese real._

_La rubia estaba recargada en su auto, vestía un discreto saco azul marino, una camisa impecablemente blanca, con algunos botones desabrochados de la parte de arriba. Utilizaba unos jeans desgastados que enmarcaban perfectamente cada detalle de sus piernas y unas zapatillas negras. Pero lo que más le fascino, fue el cabello corto, algo desordenado que lograba darle un "look" relajado pero con una sensualidad que incluso se podía llegar a sentir. Y si eso todavía fuera poco, la hermosa sonrisa que enmarcaba su cara y el brillo de la Luna reflejado en sus dulces ojos miel, no hacían más que corroborarle a su mente que, efectivamente, esa mujer era una visión._

_Quinn no quitaba la vista de la puerta, y al ver a ese pequeño ser humano que la hacia feliz solo con mirarle, de nueva cuenta su corazón comenzó a latir como desquiciado. Nunca podrá perdonarse el haber criticado de una forma tan estúpida los atuendos que Rachel constantemente utilizaba. Esa mujer podría verse bien con lo que fuese, y no podía estar más de acuerdo al mirarla con que ese vestido azul, con algunos lunares blancos estampados en el, enmarcando su formidable figura y dejando al descubierto esas interminables piernas que muchas veces observo discretamente. Y para que, todavía fuese más perfecto, un elegante saco hasta las rodilla hacia un juego maravilloso con esas zapatillas negras. Su corazón le gritaba que hoy seria una buena noche._

_-_Debes disculpar mi falta de tacto pero, hoy también luces muy bien Quinn. No sabía que ahora los jeans fuera de tu gusto.-

-He utilizado muchos vestidos y creí que también podría cambiar eso… ¿los cambios son buenos no?-

-No creo que pueda existir algún cambio malo en ti.-

-Supongo que estoy haciendo las cosas bien… ¿nos vamos?- _Siguiendo con su nueva costumbre, abre la puerta del copiloto, permitiendo que Rachel se siente cómodamente, con su regalo sobre sus piernas. _-No debiste comprarme nada ¿sabes?...- _Arranca el carro en dirección hacia el lago, mientras la morena la mira con ternura._

_-_Claro que sí, seria de muy mal gusto que yo no te corresponda con algo, después de todo lo que has hecho por mí. Además, tu regalo yo lo hice y pues… espero que te guste…-

-¿Tu lo hiciste?, ¿de que se trata eh?-

-No creo que tu planees decirme a donde me llevas ¿verdad?-

-No, arruinaría todo… aunque estoy arriesgándome demasiado, pienso que tal vez te podría agradar…-

-Algo me dice que me va a gustar Quinn…

_Fueron unos cuantos minutos de trayecto hasta que la morena se dio cuanta de que Quinn, la llevaba a las afueras de Lima. No recordaba mucho el sitio porque casi nunca paseaba por esos lugares pero, creía que esto de estar en compañía de la rubia le traería nuevas experiencias que no podía esperar más por poder experimentar. Le era imposible evitar que sus pensamientos brincaran de emoción._

-Ya llegamos-

_En la carretera, rumbo hacia Columbus, existía un pequeño lago que muy poca gente conocía. Quinn aprovecho el conocimiento de este por parte de sus amigas porristas para poder realizar su cena sorpresa a la causa de sus múltiples insomnios. _

_Rachel no podía creer lo que veía, una pequeña mesa con un mantel blanco sobre ella, varias velas en medio y alrededor de donde suponía que iban a cenar. Dos sillas, una enfrente de la otra, platos, dos copas, así como cubiertos y servilletas de tela. Esa escena estaba bañada de toques elegantes, románticos y casuales, demasiado perfecto, lo cual la tenia mas que encantada. _

-¿Me permites ayudarte?- _Decía Quinn mientras le ofrecía su mano para salir del auto. Rachel no vio cuando su amiga salió para ayudarle tan cortésmente, el ambiente la tenía extasiada que se le hacia problemático enfocar sus pensamientos._

_-_Gracias… aunque no es necesario…- _Toma la mano de la rubia mientras deja su regalo en el piso del auto._

-Claro que lo es, un detalle siempre es imprescindible en cualquier ocasión.- _Y con el valor que pensaba que no tenía, entrelazo su mano con la de la morena delicadamente. Acto que no paso desapercibido por la otra que no se resistió ante ello. La rubia la dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la mesa, y otra vez haciendo uso de su galantería, le ofreció la silla mas cercana a ella para que pudiese sentarse sin problemas.- _¿Tienes hambre ya?-

_Rachel intentaba hablar pero se le hizo completamente imposible al ver aquella manta colocada de un árbol hacia otro a lado de la mesa. No la había podido observar antes con claridad debido a la oscuridad de la noche, pero ahora que estaba mas cerca, pudo divisar una pintura hermosa de la ciudad de Nueva York. Enmarcando sus principales edificios, con un bello cielo nocturno alumbrado por estrellas y una gran Luna, casi igual como los astros que los acompañaban esa noche._

-Si pudiera llevarte a ese mismo sitio en este mismo instante lo haría… pero por lo pronto, es lo único que puedo ofrecerte… supongo que en este caso utilizaremos un poco la imaginación.

-Quinn esto es demasiado…-

-Nada es demasiado para ti Rach… amm… ¿puedo llamarte así?-

-Por supuesto que sí, no hay ningún problema.

-Gracias… entonces… ¿te gusta?-

-Es maravillosa… es… no tengo palabras para esto… ¿tu la hiciste?- _Habla mirando asombrada a la actual dueña de su mano._

_-_Si… me tomo todo el fin de semana pero supongo que no quedo tan mal.-

-Es bellísima Quinn, no sabia que tuvieras habilidades tan formidables con la pintura, de verdad es increíble…-

-No sabes el gusto que me da que te agrade de esa forma porque es tuya…-

-¿Mia?-

-Si… digamos que es uno de los regalos que recibirás esta noche.-

-Estas consintiéndome demasiado-

-Creo que ya debes de ir superándolo Rach… ahora, creo que no tardan en traer la cena.-

-¿Traerán? Pero pensé que…-

_Al girar su mirada, nota como otro auto llega colocándose atrás del auto de la rubia. De el salen una feliz Brittany vestida con una falda negra que dejaba a la vista sus estilizadas piernas, blusa de manga larga blanca, un pequeño corbatín negro, zapatillas negras, peinada con una cola de caballo; de lado del conducto emerge Santana un poco molesta por la situación en la que se encontraba pero maquinando en su mente como Quinn pagaría por esto, estaba vestida casi igual que su novia, solo que en lugar de falda era un pantalón negro de vestir, el cual se ajustaba perfectamente a sus curvas y una delgada corbata del mismo color._

_Sin emitir una sola palabra, más que unas cuantas miradas asesinas por parte de la latina hacia la ex porrista y otras miradas cómplices de Brittany hacia Rachel, se disponían a servir la cena que Quinn había preparado aquella tarde. _

-¿Gustan algo de vino?-

-Muchas gracias Britt, ¿Rachel?-

-Solo un poco por favor… gracias Brittany.-

-Llámame Britt, así lo hacen mis amigos.- _Dice sonriéndole a la diva quien no cabía de felicidad ante todo lo que estaba viviendo. Creía que todo esto era parte de un bizarro sueño en el cual estaba sumergida pero el sabor del vino en sus labios le hizo recapacitar sobre su pensamiento anterior._

-¿Cómo lo esta tomando?- _La holandesa llamo la atención de Quinn._

-Mejor de lo que pensé pero no te confíes… solo que… me pidió que le dijera a Rachel que por favor no dijera nada de esto a nadie, ya sabes que tiene problemas con lo de su reputación y esas cosas.-

-No hay problema, de mi boca no sale absolutamente nada, dile que puede estar tranquila.-

-Perfecto, entonces haré que traiga la cena mientras arreglo el postre.-

_Santana se acercó hacia Quinn y Rachel con una mirada seria y con paso firme. No miro a la diva en ningún momento, pero cuando esta dijo gracias por su servicio solo atino a asentir, pero al servir el platillo a su amiga le dedico una mirada asesina que solo en Lima Heights Adjacent podrían haberle enseñado. La rubia no pudo evitar sentir una corriente de escalofríos ante los ojos fríos de su latina amiga, sabia que pagaría muy caro el haberle pedido que hiciera de su mesera en esa noche especial pero su morena valía toda la pena del mundo._

_-_Yo lo hice… según mi madre sabe bien pero espero y no me lo haya dicho solo porque soy su hija.-

-Es delicioso… ¿también cocinas? ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer?-

-Supongo que tener la bella y maravillosa voz que tu tienes.-

-Oh… vaya… gracias por tu halago pero pienso que… con un poco de entrenamiento vocal mejoraras mucho… tu también tienes una hermosa voz.-_ La mira a los ojos nerviosa por la situación, aun no se acostumbra del todo al estar en la presencia de la rubia, sobre toda esa espectacular actitud que tiene con ella. Pero no puede negar que le fascina. _

-Recordé que eres vegetariana pero… bueno, debes saber que amo la carne así que no estoy muy familiarizada con la comida vegana… hice una investigación en internet y encontré la lasaña… había hecho antes lasaña normal pero no sabia si esta iba a quedar de todo bien pero lo intente y entonces…-

-Quinn, de verdad esta delicioso…-_Acerca su mano a través de la mesa para tomar la de la rubia delicadamente, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.-_ Y… es muy lindo de tu parte que hayas recordado en que se basa mi dieta… todo esto es muy halagador, de verdad muchas gracias por esta velada.-

-De… de nada… quiero que disfrutes todo esto tanto como yo… como te lo dije, o bueno mi abuela me hizo el favor de contártelo, quería que fuera tu regalo de navidad aunque creo que tu celebras Hannukah…-_ Mientras la rubia hablaba, Brittany y Santana se acercaban con otra mesa pequeña, en la que, sobre ella se encontraba un candelabro de 8 velas normales y una más grande que las demás.- _Siendo honesta contigo… no sé que es lo que se hace en esas noches pero… quise darle un pequeño toque judío a nuestra… velada… ojala y no este haciendo algo estúpido.-

-¿¡De que estas hablando! … es perfecto Quinn… yo… de verdad…-

-Disculpa por no tener tantos conocimientos de religión, pero me arriesgue un poco…-

_Mientras ambas chicas tenían su platica en la mesa, contando la historia del "Hannukah", Quinn la miraba como si estuviera hipnotizada, otras dos las observaban desde lo lejos junto a la demás comida que faltaba por servir._

_-_Rach esta enamorada de Quinn.-

-¿Tu crees? ¿Tan rápido?-

-Pero si no es tan pronto San, lleva años amándola sin siquiera saberlo, ¿Por qué crees que ha aguantado tanto tiempo los desplantes de Quinn?-

-¿Por la misma razón que tu has aguantado los míos?-

-Hey, ya habíamos hablado de eso, lo importante es que estamos juntas ¿ok? De todas formas, todo lo que paso antes nos llevo a estar más unidas que nunca… te amo San, y jamás me arrepentiré de ello.-

-Mucho menos yo Britt… gracias por esperarme…-

_Después de dedicarse esas tiernas palabras, la rubia se aproxima a su hermosa latina para depositar un beso en esos labios tan cálidos. Nunca había pensado en lo liberador que era el sentir los dulces besos de su novia, a pesar de estar en presencia de otras personas, las caricias que Brittany en su mejilla, contemplándola con esos ojos tan hermosos como el mismo cielo, le permitían sentirse la mujer más condenadamente afortunada, feliz y amada del mundo y todo eso a sus 17 años. Definitivamente estaba haciendo algo bien para variar._

-¿De verdad pensaste que podrías librarte de mí tan fácilmente?-

-Confiaba en que no hermosa…pero… hablando de librarse de gente, ¿crees que deberíamos romper su burbuja ahora con el postre? Porque de verdad quiero llevarte a otro lugar esta noche…- _Se acercó con actitud sugerente a la holandesa, quien solo atino a sonreír y a abrazar a su hermosa amante por la cintura._

-Deja que platiquen un poco más, tú y yo tenemos tiempo de sobra cariño.-

_Después de haber charlando un poco, ambas volvieron a dirigir su atención a la lasaña. Aunque a veces, se sorprendían mirándose fijamente de vez en cuando. Quinn pensaba que se encontraba en otro de sus múltiples sueños, en los que ella y Rachel siempre eran las protagonistas, pero no podía estar más agradecida de que fuera real. No se sentía merecedora de tanta suerte, aunque no iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad tan grande como esa, sobre todo porque ni si quiera Finn había aparecido en el mapa._

_Al notar ese detalle, un calor comenzó a invadir su interior. No quería que el volviese a aparecer en la vida de Rachel, haría hasta lo imposible por evitarlo, y solo se le ocurría una forma. Debía contarle la verdad a la diva esa misma noche. No podía ser tan apresurado para ella porque lleva años amándola en secreto aunque definitivamente para la otra seria una sorpresa tremenda. Sabía que muchas cosas estaban en su contra, no tenia la certeza de que Rachel se sintiese atraída hacia ella, la situación requería echar todo a la suerte y esperar lo mejor. Confiaba en que no habría un completo rechazo de la cantante hacia ella, gracias al inmenso corazón que sabia que esta poseía pero la necesidad de sentirla suya era mas grande que todos sus miedos._

_-_¿Quieres postre?-

-Claro que si… ojala y no pienses que como demasiado.-

-Para nada, iré por el.- _Se levanta de la mesa dejando a Rachel sola con sus pensamientos. _

_Camina en dirección a sus amigas, las cuales se encontraban sumergidas en una conversación bastante cariñosa._

-Lamento interrumpir su discreta muestra de cariño pero Rachel ya quiere el postre.-

-Ya lo llevo Quinn, disculpa…-

-De hecho, también venia a decirles que si quieren ya pueden irse… me encargo de todo desde aquí.-

-¿Estas segura?-

-Si… aparte, planeo decirle todo esta noche… no puedo esperar más tiempo.-

-Rubia, ¿no crees que es muy pronto? ¿Acabas de fumar la pipa de la paz con el enano y ya quieres decirle que la has asechado desde años?- _No podía evitar ese tipo de comentarios, sobre todo si Quinn se acercaba a ella a decirle que no planeaba esperar más. Se esperaba muchas cosas esa noche pero definitivamente esa, no era una de ellas._

-No puedo más Santana, tengo que decirle lo que siento… mejor momento no puedo encontrar que este.-

-Si eso es lo que sientes que es correcto, nosotras te apoyamos-_ Entrelaza sus manos con la de Santana, sorprendiéndola al tacto.-_ Y por eso nos quedamos hasta que terminen la cena, prometimos ayudarte con todo y así será - _Brittany pensaba igual que su antigua capitana, aunque aun no entendía del todo porque tardo tanto en decidirse a estar con Rachel por las buenas, le alegraba saber que por fin se había decidido a ser feliz._

-Muchas gracias chicas, de verdad que no se como pagarles…-

-Yo si se pero esa ya será platica para otra ocasión, vamos Britt, ese postre no se servirá solo.-

-Ya la pusiste sentimental, anda, ve a sentarte.- _Dice mientras observa como su chica camina hacia los platos._

-Claro Britt.-

_Definitivamente se consideraba una chica afortunada después de todo. Amigas como ellas, no las encontraría en ningún otro lado._

_-_Les dije que ya podían irse, pero insisten en quedarse…- _Vuelve a sentarse en su silla, frente a Rachel que la observa dudosa._

-¿Y por qué les dijiste que se fueran? ¿Santana esta muy enojada contigo?-

-No… bueno, digamos que voy a tener que pagar este favor con intereses pero no importa. Les dije que se fueran porque… bueno, pienso que ya he abusado mucho de su amistad últimamente…-

-Te adoran Quinn, fuiste su capitana mucho tiempo y aun están a tu lado… ahora que lo pienso, no creo que les moleste mucho estar aquí. Si saben que te apoyan.

_No volvieron a pronunciar palabra alguna ya que Santana se acercaba de nuevo a ellas, con una actitud un poco menos desafiante, para dejarles servidos sus postres y proceder a quitar los platos sucios. Mientras tanto, Brittany comenzaba a meter todas las cosas que habían traído esa noche en la camioneta que la latina había pedido prestada a su padre para la ocasión. Solo dejaron la manta y la mesa en la que Quinn y Rachel tenían una pequeña platica de miradas._

_Mientras disfrutaba de su postre, se podía observar como la rubia comenzaba a tener ciertas actitudes propias de una persona nerviosa y alterada. Quería preguntar pero no pretendía forzar las cosas, a su punto de vista, la ex porrista no tardaría mucho en abrir la boca y decir que es lo que estaba en su cabeza. Al terminar el último pedazo, Quinn por fin hablo._

_-_Creo que ahora si necesitamos un poco de privacidad…-

_Rachel no pronuncio palabra, no entendía muy bien las palabras de Quinn pero prefirió no decir nada. Presentía que esta noche tendría todavía más sorpresas de las que esperaba. _

-Rachel… amm… quiero darte algo…-

-¿Más? Quinn no se si podre aceptarlo.-

-Pero si ni siquiera lo haz visto…-

-Pero es que ya es demasiado, no quiero que pienses que soy una aprovechada.-

-Oye, estoy haciendo todo esto por… una razón que te explicare si me dejas darte este ultimo regalo hoy… es lo mínimo que te mereces por darme otra oportunidad de estar en tu vida.-

-No entiendo…-

-Solo acepta esto…- _Al terminar de hablar, se inclina hacia por debajo de la mesa para tomar una caja de regalo con un moño rosa en el medio. Se levanta de su silla y se lo ofrece de la morena.- _Ábrelo…-

_Rachel lo tomo y comenzó a abrirlo. Dentro se encontraba un hermoso dije de una estrella de oro, al verlo, la morena derramo una lagrima sobre su mejilla. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

-Quinn…-

-¿Puedo…?- _Pregunta la rubia haciendo el amago de querer colocarle el dije a la diva, lo que ella acepta para tomar su cabello y dirigirlo hacia delante de su cuerpo para que Quinn pudiera colocárselo mas fácilmente. Después, vuelve a tomar su mano y la dirige hacia el frente de la manta. La suelta para ir hacia uno de los jarrones que rodeaban el lugar y tomar una brillante rosa roja._

_-_¿Qué…quieres decirme?-

-Muchas cosas, la situación, es que no se como hacerlo…-_Vuelve a su lado con la rosa en la mano, ofreciéndosela a la diva.-_ Te ves hermosa… ¿ya te lo había dicho?-

-Ya… pero… gracias… y te repito que tu también luces maravillosa hoy…- _Recibe la rosa y como si fuera un reflejo la lleva hacia su nariz para poder respirar mejor su aroma.-_ ¿Cuánto has gastado en rosas últimamente eh?-

-Lo necesario, pero no te preocupes, vendrán mas de donde salieron estas… amenos que tengas otra flor favorita.-

-Creo que… las gardenias son muy lindas…-

-Pienso que las rosas son mejores… su belleza es mas extraordinaria… no hay flor en el mundo que las superen.-

-¿También son tus favoritas?-

-Mucho mas que eso…-

_No dijeron palabra alguna durante un tiempo. Simplemente se limitaron a observarse, a tratar de descifrar el significado de lo que ambas habían pronunciado minutos antes. Rachel no podía soportar más la necesidad de descifrar las acciones de Quinn, porque algo le decía que esto no era solo una muestra de afecto que alguien da para pedir disculpas. Todas las molestias que su rubia nueva amiga se había tomado para con ella tan pronto no hacían mas que crear dudas en su mente. Pero a pesar de ello, estaba feliz, la ex porrista lograba hacer eso con ella con solo unas cuantas palabras, algo le decía que todo lo de la cena no hubiera sido necesario, tan solo con tenerla a su lado, sentadas en ese hermoso lago alumbrado por la luz de la Luna y las estrellas tomadas de la mano, mientras la escuchaba hablar de cualquier cosa, podría definirlo como el momento perfecto._

_¿Por qué quería eso? Simplemente porque le encantaba estar así con una persona. Tener una conexión firme con alguien era algo que anhelaba encontrar y definitivamente no lo tenía con Kurt o Mercedes, y por más que quiso intentarlo, Finn estuvo muy lejos de lograr ese grado de comunicación con ella. Pero Quinn lo estaba logrando todo tan solo con mirarla._

_No sabía si sus padres tenían razón, o si ella solo estaba confundida por todo lo maravilloso que la rubia había traído a su vida en tan poco tiempo, o tal vez, solo estaba viendo espejismos de su subconsciente. Ahora era cuando caía en la cuenta en que la mujer que tenia enfrente no se le hacia indiferente, muy al contrario, le fascinaba cada vez más con forme pasaban los días. Pero las dudas en su interior son más fuertes que cualquier deseo que su corazón pida._

_Cuando sintió que algo en el ambiente había cambiado, giro su cabeza para ver que Santana y Brittany se habían marchado del lugar. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que ignoró completamente, cuando ambas porristas se llevaron todo lo relacionado con la mesa. Ni siquiera alcanzo a escuchar el motor de la camioneta encenderse. Definitivamente algo grande estaba pasando frente a su rostro como para ignorar todo su entorno._

_-_¿Por qué haces todo esto?... ¿Qué pretendes Quinn? ¿Por qué ahora?...- _Ya no aguantaba más las dudas que bombardeaban su razón. Necesitaba respuestas y le necesitaba ahora._

-Porque soy una cobarde que ha esperado demasiado tiempo en acercarse a ti y decirte… "Hola"-

-Quiero entenderlo Quinn, de verdad quiero hacerlo pero ya me canse de hacer suposiciones contigo desde la primera vez que hablamos en el acilo… habla ya por favor…-

-¿Y si lo que tengo que decir no te gusta?... apenas estoy acercándome a ti y no quiero echar a perder lo que me ha costado hacer durante casi 3 años…-

-Inténtalo… ¿Qué es lo que puedes perder? ¿Tan grave es?-

-¿Quieres saber que puedo perder? A ti-_Toma sus manos y las dirige a sus labios para depositar en ellas un beso en cada una.-_ Tan grave es todo esto que quiero dejar de callarme una infinidad de sentimientos hacia ti… yo ya no aguanto mas Rachel, ya me canse de vivir en una tortura que yo sola me he creado…al principio yo solo imaginaba cosas, me limitaba a pensar pero ahora sé que es lo que quiero para mi, el camino que quiero seguir.

-Quieres decir que…-

-Que estoy dejando de callar que te amo, eso es lo que quiero decir.-

-Mientes…-

-No, no podría… mucho menos a ti.-

-Esto no es cierto…- _Con un rápido movimiento libera sus manos del agarre de Quinn para comenzar a alejarse._

-Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad… sé que piensas que es extraño pero…-_ Intenta volver a sujetar a la morena pero esta la detiene._

_-_¡No me toques!... ¿Cómo puedes jugar con algo así…? ¿Qué te he hecho…?-

-¿Qué me has hecho? Solo mirarme con esos dos ojos que tienes, solo eso basto para que mi vida cambiara todavía mas, para que por fin entendiera que es lo que soy y con quien estoy destinada a estar…no planeo jugar contigo y mucho menos hacerte daño…-

-Pero es lo único que has hecho todos estos años… humillarme, avergonzarme, permitir que odie muchas cosas de mi-

_No entendía como era posible para ella reaccionar de esa forma. Una confusión entre sentimientos y pensamientos estaban jugando con todo su ser. Pero si sabía muy bien, que las palabras que acababa de pronunciar lastimaron mucho a Quinn. Podía observar como sus ojos miel se oscurecían al instante, mostrando una tristeza casi palpable. _

-Lo hice porque quería mantenerme lejos de ti, no quería que estuvieras cerca porque esto que siento iba a crecer mas pero aun así tu insististe en seguir a mi lado a pesar de lo maldita que podía llegar a ser con la gente… creíste en mi cuando nadie, ni siquiera yo lo hice… sé que piensas que todo esto es una broma de mal gusto, que solo estoy jugando de nuevo, pero de verdad te juro, por lo que mas amo, que dedicare cada minuto de mi vida para demostrarte lo contrario…-

-No se si creerte…- _Todo lo que salía de la boca de Quinn sonaba tan irreal para sus oídos, pero deseaba aceptarlo._

-No tienes por qué hacerlo ahora, yo te entiendo, de verdad… pero como te dije, hare que confíes en mi, voy a lograr que entiendas que mis sentimientos hacia ti son reales…-_Rachel, al estar hipnotizada por las palabras que había pronunciado la rubia hace unos momentos, no se da cuenta cuando las manos de esta se colocan en su cintura acercándole hacia ella._- Puede que tu creas que esto es muy precipitado… pero Rachel Barbra Berry te llevo en mi mente día y noche desde hace mucho tiempo… y aunque sé que eso sonó muy extraño, voy a hacer que me creas, voy a enamorarte Rachel.-

-Finn…-

-Si él te interesara tanto como crees, no dejarías que estuviéramos tan cerca y hubieras tenido contacto con el todos estos días… sin embargo te has alejado de todos menos de mí.-

-Quinn, no sé que decirte…-

-Comprendo, no quiero que me digas nada… pero si necesito que te quede muy claro que no me voy a dar por vencida, voy a estar contigo, voy a cuidarte, a protegerte y a amarte como te lo mereces-

_Rachel sentía que la vida le estaba dando demasiado. Quinn Fabray no podía estar enfrente de ella, hablándole con una pasión y seguridad inigualables, sobre todo si le decía palabras de amor. Como le hubiera encantado tener una respuesta para ella, podía ver como en sus ojos, se reflejaban todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Se preguntaba ¿Cómo había dicho que no le creía?, pero, su aun baja autoestima le seguía gritando en su interior, que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad._

_-_No juegues con estas cosas por favor…- _No pudo hacer mas que colocar su frente en el hombro de la rubia, mientras esta aprovechaba para abrazarla con toda la ternura de la que era capaz._

-No podría aunque quisiera… ya no quiero hacerte daño, yo solo quiero hacerte feliz… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida Rachel Berry y estar lejos de ti no es una opción para mi…-

-Voy a fastidiarte ya lo veras…-

-Mi niña… ¿no sabes lo que dices, cierto? Te prometo que algún día, hare que me creas…- _Se separa un poco para poder ver a la morena directamente a los ojos pero sin soltarla.- _Sabes..., creo que ya ha sido suficiente por hoy, les dije a tus padres que te llevaría a tu casa a las 12 y son casi 11:30… ¿quieres irte ya?-

-No le veo el caso… no creo poder dormir de todas formas…-

-Perdón por soltarte todo tan bruscamente pero, tenia que hacerlo… me estaba matando no poder decirte lo mucho que te adoro.- _Acariciando su mejilla con dulzura, siendo capaz de tocar su piel tersa y suave._

-Vas a matarme…-

-Solo quiero enamorarte, no pido más.-

_De nueva cuenta en el auto de Quinn, ambas iban con rumbo hacia la casa de los Berry. Lo único en que estaba en la mente dela rubia era en hacer las cosas bien, y eso incluía a los padres de Rachel. No estaba de más quedar bien con ellos ¿verdad?_

_El trayecto fue silencioso, pero la diva tenía un caos en su mente. Se podría haber esperado cualquier cosa de esta cena con Quinn, menos una confesión de amor que aguardaba ser descubierta, según la rubia, desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Se sentía halagada, mortificada, feliz, angustiada, llena de vida y un sinfín y emociones y sensaciones más. Hasta que tomo cuenta, nuevamente del regalo que había preparado para la rubia._

_Al recordar el contenido de aquella caja, la guerra que se formaba en su interior comenzó a apaciguarse poco a poco, dejando la realidad a la vista. Tenía miedo, estaba tan asustada como nunca había estado en su vida. Le aterraba pensar que era lo que pasaría con ella si todo esto de la "amiga enamorada" no funcionara, si solo fuese una broma más que el destino planea jugarle en su contra. _

_Se preguntaba que era lo que podía perder con todo esto. Giro su mirada perdida en el parabrisas, para mirar a Quinn, quien la observaba igual, pero con unos ojos que expresaban devoción y ternura. Esta, al notar los ojos de Rachel dirigidos a ella, volvió a centrar su atención en el camino sin decir nada._

_Y entonces, un nuevo pensamiento llego al corazón de la morena. ¿Qué es lo que podía ganar? Su interior sonaba muy egoísta en estos momentos, pero, siempre que sucede una situación de la cual, no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuales serán los resultados, por puro temor, pensamos inmediatamente en las consecuencias malas que traerán a nuestra existencia, sin analizar o considerar un solo instante, que es lo bueno que podría pasarnos en nuestras vidas si tomamos la decisión de arriesgarnos._

_¿Qué es lo podía ganar? Quinn Fabray._

_-_¿Qué me estas pidiendo exactamente Quinn?- _Pregunto al estar nuevamente a fuera de su casa, parada justo al frente de la rubia. Entendía que era lo que la ex porrista quería de ella, pero no le haría daño a nadie escucharlo de nuevo. Esperaba expectante la respuesta mientras sostenía con ambas manos, esa misteriosa caja para Quinn._

_-_Qué me des una oportunidad para conquistarte… sé que puedo hacerte feliz, solo necesito que me des esa posibilidad.-

-Ok… bueno, supongo que es hora de que te entregue mi regalo de navidad/Hannukah.-

_Rachel extiende sus brazos ofreciéndole de frente, aquel regalo que tanto le ha costado analizar, todavía más su profundo significado._

_Quinn lo recibe, al tenerlo entre sus manos, quita la tapa para encontrarse con un marco el cual tenia letras que solo al acercarlas a sus ojos, supo de que se trataba._

_-_No… no puedo aceptarla…- _De inmediato intenta regresar el presente a Rachel quien se lo impide._

_-_Tú también has sido la única persona que ha creído en mi sin dudarlo… y aunque no ha sido de una forma muy cordial que digamos, al menos hasta ahora, quiero que tu la tengas… después de todo, pude hacerla gracias a ti.-

-Definitivamente no Rachel, esta canción es tuya.-

-"Get it right" te pertenece Quinn… si no hubiera sido por ti, jamás hubiera podido…-

-Rach…-

-Si la aceptas, voy a darte también la otra "cosa" que esta en la caja, que parece ser, pasaste por alto completamente.-

_Quinn vuelve a centrar su atención en la caja que aun estaba en sus manos, mirando al fondo un peluche de cierto animal. Si Rachel estaba tratando de decirle algo, no lo entendía._

_-_¿Un peluche?-

-¡No es cualquier peluche Quinn!-

-Oh… un león… pero…-

-Creo que tendremos que trabajar un poco en tus lagunas mentales… ¿recuerdas nuestra conversación bizarra sobre tiburones y leones?-

-Oh sí… ok…- _La respuesta la atacó completamente desprevenida.- _¿Estas segura?- _Quería brincar, bailar, llorar, reír…_

_-_Será mejor que ya entre…-

-Espera…-_ Con su mano libre logra sujetar a Rachel por la cintura, acercándola peligrosamente a su cuerpo. Estaba segura de poder percibir su aliento.-_ Escucha bien esto, y procura que nunca se te olvide… juro que voy a enamorarte… voy a hacerte tan feliz que no te quedará otra opción más que quererme tal y como yo lo hago contigo.

-Yo ya te quiero Quinn…-

-Pero más hermosa, mucho, mucho más…-

_**Más vale tarde que nunca ¿verdad? Feliz fin de semana. (Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía o coherencia )  
>Pd.- V.O.T.E.N!<strong>_


	11. Chapter 10

_Año nuevo no iba tan mal después de todo, hacia ya mucho tiempo que no veía a su familia reunida y a pesar de estar lejos de Rachel, estaba pasando un rato más que agradable en compañía de todos ellos. Incluso, ya había arreglado las cosas con Susan, quien estuvo casi apunto de brincar como niña pequeña por toda la casa cuando se entero del encuentro que tuvieron su nieta y la morena en el cuarto de su nuera. La abuela no podía esperar menos de Rachel._

_Mientras Quinn se desenvolvía en ese ambiente caluroso y acogedor, Judy se dedicaba a observarla discretamente. Su hija era otra completamente, la madurez que de la noche a la mañana la estaba invadiendo era innegable. No podía dejar de sentirse orgullosa de ella, sin tomar en cuenta el pequeño detalle de Rachel Berry. Ese viaje también le había servido de alguna u otra forma para sobrellevar el tema de la sexualidad de Quinn, pero algo le decía que eso no era lo correcto, no servía de nada sobrellevar las cosas cuando lo que tenia que hacer era aceptarlo. El problema era que estaba poniendo en juego todos sus principios y cada una de sus creencias. Y todo eso resultaba ser lo mas mínimo de sus preocupaciones cuando se le venían a la mente todas las dificultades por las que tendrá que pasar su pequeña en un futuro ya no muy lejano. Los rechazos, las ofensas, la discriminación que recibirá por gente ignorante al igual que ella, no la dejaban dormir desde aquella tarde en la que por fin supo toda la verdad. ¿Cambiar tan rápido? No podía, no tenia la fortaleza que Quinn había conseguido a través del tiempo, quería intentarlo, de verdad estaba luchando por ello, pero el miedo de que alguien pudiese lastimar a la más pequeña de sus hijas solo por amar a alguien de su mismo sexo le aterraba._

-¿Cómo quedaron las cosas entre ustedes dos?-

_Sin hacer ningún ruido, lentamente Susan se acercó a Judy con su silla al notar como esta miraba a su nieta. _

-Bien… solo le pedí discreción es todo y también le pregunte si estaba segura.-

-Pudiste ser un poco más amable.-

-Tu me dijiste todo cuando sabes que no te correspondía, sé que solo querías ayudar pero esa no era tu posición Susan y lo sabes… aparte… ya conocí a la chica, ¿algo es algo, no?-

-¿Perdón?- _Esa si era información nueva para la abuela, sabia que Judy podía tener muchas cualidades pero querer acercarse a la futura novia de su hija, solo porque sí, era un gran paso y cualquier podría verlo._

-Antes de venir para acá, Rachel pasó a la casa a visitar a Quinnie y digamos que le dije unas pequeñas palabras…-

-¿Por qué Quinn no me dijo nada?-

-Porque ella no lo sabe, solo Rachel y yo… no paso nada malo, únicamente le pedí que no me diera muchos detalles y que cuidara a Quinn… después me fui para que pudieran tener un momento a solas, soy la mejor mamá del mundo ¿o que?- _No pudo evitar hablar con un toque irónico en su voz. Podrían sus palabras parecer como una especie de broma pero la verdad, fue un esfuerzo magistral el que hizo aquella mañana._

_-_Dios… ¿ves que no es tan difícil? Aparte la chica es buena, sus padres la han educado bien, tiene mucho talento para cantar y un corazón enorme, nadie va a cuidar ancianos solo porque si, ¿no crees?-

-Diga lo que diga no importa mucho, Quinn hará hasta lo imposible por estar con ella me guste o no… al menos quiero llevar las cosas en paz.-

-Va a hacerla su novia ¿sabes?-

_Por alguna razón Judy no se sorprendió ante la afirmación tan abrumadora de Susan. Independientemente de todo lo que estuviera pasando a su alrededor, conocía a su hija, y estaba consiente de que lo que Quinn se proponía lo cumplía, no por nada "Lucy" desapareció sin avisar, aunque ahora comienza a ver destellos de esa niña tierna, sonriente y honesta que fue su hija de pequeña._

-Lo se…pero no todo va a ser lindo, créeme.-

-No entiendo.-

-Hablare con Quinn después, ya ella te dirá lo que pienso.-

_Gracias a que la casa estaba abarrotada, Judy tuvo que compartir cama con su hija. Después de la cuenta regresiva para entrar al 2012 y de ver a Quinn con el celular en la mano dedicándole frases de amor sin pudor alguno, y sin perder momento alguno para decirle cuanto la extrañaba, ya entrada la madrugada optaron por dormir. _

_Al estar arreglando la cama, la rubia lanzaba mirabas a su madre quien estaba siendo distante desde hace tiempo pero aparentándolo siempre ante la mirada de todos los demás. Odiaba esa actitud y pero le dolía aun más, aunque si eso tenia que pagar por dejar de mentir y tratar de ser feliz, lo afrontaría fuesen la consecuencias que se presentaran._

-¿Cuándo regresamos?-

-Ya te dije que en dos días… ayudamos con las cosas de la fiesta, pasamos otro día mas aquí y después nos vamos… puedes conducir tu si quieres.-

-De acuerdo…-

_No hablaron más hasta que ambas estuvieron listas para entrar debajo de las sábanas. Judy quería decir varias cosas que estaban rondándole en su mente pero algo le decía que todavía no era el momento, no quería equivocarse, por lo que decidió mejor callar. Mientras que Quinn también quería alzar la voz, pedirle a su madre que dejara esa actitud tan absurda y entendiera que no por estar enamorada de una mujer todo tenía que cambiar. Incluso, hasta tenia pensado decirlo a toda su familia en la fiesta pero no quería complicar las cosas, después de todo, y aunque su madre se lo haya pedido, cuando se trata de situaciones personales suele ser mas discreta que las demás personas; pero si alguien le preguntaba, ella ya no tenia porque negar absolutamente nada._

***Ojala y hayas tenido un hermoso año nuevo, fue genial haber estado contigo al teléfono***

***Me hubiera gustado más haberte abrazado cuando dieron las doce, o quien sabe, hasta darte muchos besos ¿Qué opinas?***

***Que esa idea no es tan mala que digamos, pero ya tendremos tiempo ¿verdad?***

***Todo el tiempo y los besos que tu me pidas, desataste a un monstruo Rachel Berry, ¿crees que podrás con el?***

***Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo, ya quiero verte ***

***No me pongas esas caras que haces que quiera salir corriendo para estar contigo, yo también te extraño mucho hermosa***

***Me gusta que me digas hermosa… bueno, ya es tarde y tenemos que dormir, ¿me mandas mensaje mañana?***

***Estaré todo el día con el celular en la mano HERMOSA :D***

***Te quiero Quinn***

***Yo más mi princesa***

_Judy solo puso conciliar el sueño hasta que su hija dejo de mandar mensajes por celular. Pudo sentir como dejaba el aparato en el buro que estaba de lado de la cama, se acomodó en el colchón, dejo salir un gran suspiro y cerro los ojos. Le molestaba ser tan perceptiva en varias ocasiones pero, siendo honestos, tenía varios días sin dormir y definitivamente esa noche no seria la excepción. Muchas cosas tendrían que cambiar ya y eso le atormentaba a cada momento, solo hasta que no pudo más con sus propios pensamientos que se rindió ante el sueño y dejo su mente escapar, sin antes rogar que la decisión que ha tomado sea la correcta._

_La amaba, más de lo que muchos pudiesen imaginar, más de lo que era capaz de expresar y sobre todo, muchísimo más de lo que Santana pudiese llegar a soportar. Pero por fin, la felicidad había llegado a su vida._

_Ambas estaban en su habitación, rodeada de animales de felpa, con sus paredes con estampado con más animales por todos lados, posters de porristas, gatos, Lord Tubbington durmiendo en su pequeña cama, una fotografía enmarcada de ellas dos, compartiendo un dulce beso después de una cena en casa de la latina. Y lo que podía mejorar esa situación era que, estaba comenzando a amanecer y la tenia entre sus brazos, sin planes próximos de soltarla nunca. _

_Era una especie de adicción observarla dormir, una expresión de implacable paz invadía su rostro. Para ella, era tan adorable ver a su hermosa latina descansar, con la boca un poco abierta por el sueño, el cabello despeinado y su pijama arrugado. Un ángel moreno en toda su expresión. Sin necesidad de fingir o de mostrar su "tosca" personalidad, cuando la verdad absoluta es que es el ser más tierno y delicado que existe. Si la gente pensaba que Brittany Pearce era la definición de ternura y delicadez, definitivamente tenían que darle un vistazo a Santana para comprobar que si de niñas pequeñas con cuerpo de mujeres se trataba, ella era el mejor ejemplo._

-¿Qué hora es Britt?...- _Comenzaba a despabilarse, abriendo los ojos poco a poco._

_-_No sé, pero supongo que todavía es temprano.-_Quito un mecho del cabello de su morena, para colocarlo detrás de su oreja.-_ ¿Cómo amaneciste?-

_-_Con ganas de no dejar nunca tu cama, ni tus brazos…- _Una dulce sonrisa comienza a aparecer en sus labios, los que Brittany no tarda en saludar con un pequeño beso sobre ellos._

-¿Y quien te dijo que te tenías que levantar? Porque definitivamente no planeo dejarte ir San…-

-Tienes que… mis padres no saben que después de su "fiesta" de año nuevo, su nenita se fue a casa de su novia sin permiso…-

-Oh cierto… ¿entonces no te quedas a desayunar?-

-Creo que…-

_Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el timbre de su celular la interrumpió. De un solo movimiento, y todavía sin alejar su cuerpo del de su novia, Brittany se gira para tomar el aparato que estaba en su buró para dárselo a su chica._

_-¿_Jhonny?... ¿Cómo supiste que me fui?... aja… aja… ¡¿ya? Diablos… aja, sí, voy para allá.- _Termina la llamada para saltar de la cama y correr a buscar su ropa._

_-_¿Qué paso?-

-A mis queridos padres se les ocurrió salir a desayunar para festejar este 1º de Enero… como si no tuvieran suficiente con tanta comida en casa…-_Se quita su pijama, para ponerse los pantalones de mezclilla y la sudadera con la que había salido disparada de su casa la noche anterior._

-Oh… ¿entonces ya saben que te escapaste?-

-No, solo mi hermano se dio cuenta y me aviso, supongo que tengo que comprarle algo al idiota.-

-Amo a tu hermanito, de verdad.-_Se levanta de la cama para buscar ropa más o menos presentable para llevar a Santana de vuelta a su casa._

_Mientras conducía y el sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte, disfrutaba el camino sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de su capitana recargado en ella. No podía comenzar el año de una mejor forma que esta._

_-_¿Cuándo regresa Quinn?-

-Creo que en dos días cariño, ¿por qué?-

-Quiero salir en una cita doble con ellas, creo que Rachel debería estará más tiempo con nosotras ¿no crees?-

-¿Quieres pasar tiempo de calidad con el enano?... ughh… no lo se, aparte, no creo que ya hayan formalizado…-

-¿Pero ya se besaron no? Antes de que Quinn se fuera Cleveland a pasar año nuevo con su familia…-

-Ja…, quien diría que el enano tomaría la iniciativa, no pudo espera ni 24 horas para, literalmente, tirarse encima de Quinnie.-

_-Flash-Back-_

_Tal y como lo había predicho horas antes, no pudo juntar sus parpados en toda la noche. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar que su cerebro simplemente se negaba a callarse unos cuantos momentos y dejarla en paz. Y todo era peor, gracias a que sus padres tampoco la dejaban tranquila con sus constantes preguntas sobre como había ido la noche con la rubia. _

_Su instinto le decía que no dijera nada, que inventara cualquier tontería y que no revelara lo que había pasado horas antes, pero la insistencia de sus padres hizo que cualquier salida fácil se esfumara por completo. Miles de "lo sabia", "te lo dije", "¿no le dijiste que sí, verdad?", "¿Cuándo conoceremos a su madre?", "no sabes el gusto que me da, que por fin hayas dejado al gigante, feo, ese" salían de la boca de sus padres. No podía creer que mejor prefiriesen a Quinn que a Finn como su "pareja". Sobre todo cuando, no hace mucho, estaban recordándole lo mala y mal educada que había sido con ella._

_Estaba pensando llamar a Kurt, pero tener a tres "gays" encima con preguntas que ella apenas y podía formular, no era lo más sensato que pudiese pasar, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor para poder solucionar todas sus dudas._

-¿Te beso?- _Muchas veces agradecía que su amigo fuera tan directo, otras no._

-¡Claro que no!... solo me dio esta cena y una estrella de oro… dios Kurt, lo hubieras visto, todo fue maravilloso…-

-Quinn Fabray reina de la cursilería… ¿Quién lo diría eh?, entonces, ¿si tuve razón?-

-Sí… al parecer, ella gusta de mí… ¿Cuándo diablos paso eso?-

-Ni idea pequeña diva, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que cada vez que tenga un presentimiento como ese voy a tener que verme en la penosa necesidad de apostar. ¿Y que le dijiste?-

-¿Qué querías?, solo le dije que no sabia que decirle y era la verdad… me imagine miles de cosas pero menos esta…-

-¿Qué es lo que sientes Rachel? Sin mentiras y no te limites, recuerda que soy yo.- _De pronto el estar hablando vía telefónica hacia todo muy incómodo. Deseaba poder tener a su amigo a lado, definitivamente necesitaba un abrazo._

_-_No lo se Kurt…-

-¿O no será que no quieres saberlo? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No tienes nada que te detenga y por lo visto a ella tampoco, ni siquiera Finn puede hacer algo ¿verdad?-

-No, entre el y yo no hay nada… al menos de mi parte… sé que debo hablar con el pero no quiero hacerlo, al menos no por ahora… y… no sé que hacer, todo lo que hizo, las palabras que me dijo, los detalles… sé que las comparaciones son malas pero, Finn no logro hacer ni la mitad de eso mientras estábamos juntos y ella lo hizo todo en una sola cena…-

-Bésala tú entonces, y con eso todas tus dudas se irán...-_Situaciones drásticas requerían soluciones drásticas ¿no? Ese método seria el único con el que por fin aclararía sus sentimientos y sus dudas se disiparían. Ahora, otra pregunta para agregar a su ya basto repertorio, ¿Cómo?- _Solo ve a buscarla hoy, no dejes que pase más tiempo… te lo recomiendo porque ya no falta mucho para que regresemos a McKinley y creo que habría una dinámica muy incómoda entre ustedes dos, al menos puedes dejar las cosas en claro de una vez… si es que dices que no o si aceptas.-

-No me propuso nada… solo me pidió "cortejarme" dios Kurt, utilizó la palabra "cortejar"… solo le faltaba una armadura y un enorme caballo blanco y...- _¿Delirando es la palabra correcta? Rachel divagaba mientras hablaba con Kurt como nunca antes su imaginación se lo había permitido, mientras una inmensa sonrisa y una soñadora mirada aparecían en su rostro._

_-_Pero no te propuso nada… como sea, solo inténtalo ¿si? No dejes perder una oportunidad solo porque tienes miedo, cosa que es completamente valida pero definitivamente no te llevara a ningún lado. Puede ser que el momento sea menos inesperado pero, esta demostrando que le importas ¿no? Solo hazlo Rach.-

-Sí… si, tienes razón, ella se arriesgó ahora me toca a mi, si mañana no te marco pues… bueno…-

-¡Ah no! Me llamas si o si, sin excusas, no hagas que vaya a buscarte Rachel Berry.-

-Esta bien… hare todo lo posible…-

-De acuerdo, y sueña con tu animalito de la sabana ¿ok?-

-Eres tan gracioso Kurt…-

-Lo se.-

_Hubo un momento en el que pensó que no seria posible pero por fin, la mañana había llegado. Esta no era su forma de actuar normal, de hecho, nada de lo que había hecho en los últimos días era normal, así que, que más daba._

_Antes de que sus padres despertaran, salió de su casa para ir en camino hacia su nueva gran locura._

-Buenos días… ¿esta Quinn?- _Una bastante impresionada Judy la recibía en su casa, pensando que de todas las cosas que se le pudieron haber ocurrido que pasarían esa mañana, esta definitivamente no era una de ellas. _

-Rachel Berry…-

-Oh, disculpe mi actitud tan descortés, mucho gusto señora Fabray, soy Rachel Berry, amiga de Quinn del instituto.-_ Habla los más educado que su personalidad le permite, ofreciéndole su mano derecha a la dueña de la casa._

_-_Si… mucho gusto.-_Toma la mano de la morena y le saluda de igual forma. Esto de verdad es una prueba para ella en todos los sentidos.-_Quinnie me ha hablado mucho de ti.-

-¿De verdad?... ella le ha dicho que…-

-Sin detalles querida.-_Su semblante cambia de sorpresa a seriedad en instantes y por instinto, Rachel da un paso para atrás.- _Aún me estoy haciendo a la idea… así que no forcemos nada ¿sí?-

_Estaba asustando a la chica, de eso no cabía duda y le agradaba esa sensación. Sea como sea, su hija era primero y era necesario que todas las personas que quisieran formar parte de su vida entendieran que si quieren hacerle daño hay alguien que responde por ella._

_Estos sentimientos fueron los que la condujeron a la idea de que ella también tenía que dejar de hacer sufrir a su pequeña. No estaba segura de lo que iba a salir de su boca a continuación pero no podía morir por intentarlo ¿o si?_

-Disculpe, yo no quería incomodarla con mi presencia…-

-Escucha, eres linda al menos ese es un buen cambio para variar en los gustos de Quinn.-_Puso su mano sobre su barbilla, cambiando su mirada por una que reflejaba su curiosidad hacia la bella chica judía que tenia en frente.-_ Definitivamente te ves mejor que esos idiotas con los que solía estar.-

-Creo que… voy a agradecerle el comentario. De todas maneras, ella y yo aun no…-

-¡Sin detalles corazón!-_Dijo más que nada como una especie de suplica que exigencia.-_Mira, por alguna razón mi hija se enamoró de ti y como es obvio que ya te dijo su más grande y profundo secreto…no te alejes de ella.

_No veía como era posible que Judy Fabray estuviera tomando un tema tan controversial como ese, de una forma tan tranquila y hasta cierto punto divertida. Pero tenia que mantener la compostura, después de todo, estaba enfrente de la chica que una noche anterior le había confesado sus sentimientos y sobre todo, ella estaba comenzando a descubrir que también sentía algo muy fuerte por la rubia. Como siempre le habían inculcado, la primera impresión es siempre la más importante. _

_-_Pase lo que pase, yo jamás me alejaré de Quinn… no creo poder hacerlo de todas formas.-_ Podía tener mucho nerviosismo en ese instante, pero su corazón le hizo dar la respuesta más acertada que ella podía dar. Mientras su corazón hablase, ella no tendría preocupaciones más adelante._

_-_Supongo que eso es bueno… jamás la había visto tan feliz como en los últimos días, sobre todo ayer.-

-Fue una noche fantástica señora.-

-¿Al menos es buena con los detalles?, digo, si ella va a ocupar ese lugar en la relación tiene sacar la casta.-

-Su hija es una persona maravillosa.- _A pesar de las miles de emociones que la invadieron al escuchar a Judy decir "relación", hablo firme y segura._

-Me alegra saber que pienses eso porque… ella también piensa lo mismo sobre ti. Por eso te pido que no la dejes después de lo que te haya dicho ayer, no voy a mentirte Rachel, esto es una de las cosas más difíciles que me han tocado procesar en mi vida, pero mi hija es feliz con solo mencionarte… ¿inténtalo, si?.-

_Rachel también estaba pasando por una prueba difícil. Independientemente de tener que comenzarse a tratarse así misma como una persona bisexual, tenia que lidiar con el hecho de confiarle a otra persona sus sentimientos. No podía evitar experimentar el miedo de esperar cosas grandes de su persona mas querida, y después quedarse decepcionada, tal y como le paso con Finn. ¿Qué era lo que podía hacer a Quinn Fabray diferente a Finn Hudson? Ambos habían engañado, jugaron con los sentimientos de los demás, hacían cualquier cosa con tal de que las situaciones siempre estuvieran a su favor, los dos la hicieron sentir miserable muchas veces. Pero quería descubrirlo, quería saber todo sobre esa incógnita tan grande que es Quinn para todo el mundo, y con estas palabras que su propia madre le había dicho, no hacían mas que reafirmar su decisión._

-Usted me pidió que no le diera detalle alguno pero, no puedo dejar de mencionar que aunque esto es una nueva experiencia para mi, estoy con la mejor disposición de establecer una relación formal con su hija. Pero, siempre teniendo en cuenta el hecho de conocernos mejor y pasar tiempo juntas respetuosamente.

_Judy quería reír, independientemente por lo bizarra que le parecía esta escena, la forma en la que la hija de los Berry se expresaba era fenomenal. Pero debía mantener su cara de seriedad ante la situación._

_-_Solo hazlo Rachel, ya veremos después si se podrá confiar en ti o no… mientras tanto hazme un favor quieres.-_Y sin dejar contestar a la pequeña siguió hablando mirando directamente a los ojos.-_No le digas que hemos tenido esta pequeña charla, si las cosas llegan a formalizarse yo hablare contigo mas seriamente… mientras tanto, dile que regreso en quince minutos, voy al supermercado a comprar unas cosas que nos faltan para nuestros viaje y que se apresure con sus maletas.-

-¿Viaje?-

-Cierto… Quinn y yo nos vamos a Cleveland a pasar año nuevo con mi familia, no te lo dijo porque apenas le comente hoy en la mañana, esta en su habitación. _Sin decir nada más, entra en su carro para ir directo al almacén con la idea de que vería a Rachel Berry por mucho tiempo._

_La morena, al encontrarse la casa Fabray abierta y sin perder más tiempo, entro con paso firme para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y caminar con paso firme hacia el cuarto de la rubia. _

_Nunca había besado a una mujer, se preguntaba si seria igual que besar a un hombre, incluso, se debatía internamente, cuando seria el momento preciso para hacerlo. ¿Debía ser robado o hasta que las cosas se pongan románticas? _

_Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que llega una habitación que tenia la puerta abierta. No sabía si era la habitación de la ex porrista pero, muy a pesar de que su conciencia le dictaba que esa era una falta de respeto, tenía que revisar si su objetivo se encontraba ahí. Y de nueva cuenta, su instinto volvió a ganar._

_No era la habitación de Quinn, de hecho se encontraba en la de su madre mientras buscaba unas cosas por los cajones del tocador sin tener idea alguna de quien la estaba observando. Tan pérdida y frustrada estaba con sus acciones que, con un toque de cansancio de arrojo boca-arriba ala cama de su madre, con los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar un suspiro por sus labios._

_No quería ir al viaje, no quería ver a su familia y por primera vez en su vida, no quería salir de Lima. Su corazón le gritaba que eso solo seria una perdida de tiempo inmensa, tiempo que debía de aprovechar para conquistar a Rachel y no andar cuidando a sus primos malcriados. _

_Desde que comenzó el día, incontables veces le había dicho a su madre que no quería, pero también estaba consiente de que no estaba en posición de exigir nada. No pretendía autocastigarse por ser gay, pero entendía que su madre también estaba pasando por momentos difíciles, por lo que la compañía de su familia podría ayudarle. Aun así, estaba devastada por tener que dejar su pequeña ciudad, sobre todo si la dueña de sus sueños estaba en el._

_-_Rachel… mierda, si tan solo pudiera llevarte conmigo a esa estúpida fiesta… ¿de donde diablos saco mi madre esta visita sorpresa a la familia?...ja… te veías hermosa…-

_Hablaba sola, recordando los maravillosos momentos que había tenido la oportunidad de vivir la noche anterior, mientras Rachel la miraba silenciosamente desde la puerta. Eso iba a ser muy interesante._

-Tengo que ir a verla antes de irme… pero aun es temprano… ¿y si piensa que la acoso?-

_Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa al escuchar a la rubia decir aquellas palabras. Pensaba todo menos eso._

_-¿_Qué se sentirá besarla?... tiene que ser mágico… esa mujer es… diablos…más perfecta no puede ser porque ella no lo permitiría….-

_Su mente seguía divagando con la imagen de Rachel mientras esta, caminaba lentamente hacia la cama. Sabía que era arriesgado pero ya no tenía nada que perder. Dejo su suéter por un lado para poder tener mayor movilidad, y con cuidado fue subiendo a la cama quedando justo encima de la rubia, una rodilla a cada lado de la ex porrista. No quería alargar más el momento, así que acerco sus labios a la mejilla de la rubia depositando un tierno beso en ella. _

_Despacio, fue acercándose más hacia los labios de Quinn hasta que no hubo más espacio entre ellos. Primero, los roso, comenzó a saborear el sabor del aliento de su enamorada, y después, sin poder aguantar un segundo más, unió su boca con la de Lucy._

_Comenzó con movimientos lentos, a duras penas conteniéndose por las miles de sensaciones que invadían todo su cuerpo sin piedad. Quinn no se movía, no emitía ningún sonido hasta que Rachel comenzó a profundizar aquel acto de cariño incomparable. _

_Sin tener en cuenta que era lo que pasaba, comenzó a mover sus labios al compás de los de la morena. Podía saborear la textura de ellos, el sabor de la saliva de la diva, el olor tan delicioso que emanaba de la piel de esta, todo era infinitamente embriagante._

_Al sentir como los movimientos de la boca de Rachel disminuían cuidadosamente, abrió los ojos quedando atrapada en esos lagos de dulce chocolate que tenia aquella joven por ojos. Ellos desprendían un brillo incomparable, el cual hizo que su piel se erizara al instante. Rachel Berry estaba literalmente sobre ella y le había regalado uno de los besos más dulces y excitantes que en su vida haya tenido la oportunidad de experimentar._

-Tu mamá salió a comprar unas cosas… no tarda.-

_Nada salía de su boca, nada se formulaba en su mente, no estaba muy segura sobre si seguía respirando_

_-_Voy extrañarte estos días que no estés aquí… ¿Qué día regresas?-

-Mierda… ¿eres real?- _Esas palabras salieron de su boca desde lo más profundo de su alma._

-Sí… pero, déjame aclararte Quinn Fabray que, utilizando ese lenguaje tan brusco y con muchísima falta de decencia, dudo querer pasar tiempo contigo.- _No quería sonar tan prepotente pero su personalidad se lo impedía, y para hacer sus palabras menos agresivas, acerco sus labios a la frente de la rubia para depositar un beso en ella. Acto en el que Quinn no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, para experimentar esas sensación al máximo._

_-_Te prometo que no voy a decir una grosería jamás en frente de ti…-

-Más te vale.-

_Dejaron por un lado las palabras hasta que Rachel comenzó a deslizarse para, ahora si, quedar encima del cuerpo de Quinn. No era con fines eróticos, simplemente quería establecer una conexión mas cercana con ella. Necesitaba sentirla así, sus brazos enredados en su cintura y su nariz sumergida en el cuello de la rubia. Jamás había experimentado tanta paz como en ese momento._

_-_Entonces… ¿mi mamá que?-

-Te distrajiste demasiado… pero bueno, me dio que iría a comprar unas cosas para su viaje y que regresa en quince minutos, y que tienes que apurarte a hacer tus maletas.-

-Vaya, justo cuando pensé que todo en mi vida por fin era perfecto…-

-No tengas esa actitud Quinn, después de todo es tu familia.-

-Que no veo desde hace años… aparte, ese tiempo que voy a estar afuera debería de aprovecharlo contigo.-

-Eres más hermosa de lo que mis palabras pueden llegar a describir.- _Levantar su rostro solo enfocando su mirada con la de la rubia. Algo le decía que eso ojos se convertirían en su perdición._

-¿No te has viso en un espejo verdad?- _Desliza su mano por la delicada mejilla de Rachel, regalándole una caricia que ni el paso del tiempo podría borrar.- _¿Por qué me besaste?-

_No quería romper el encanto de la situación pero esa pregunta estaba taladrándole los sesos._

_-_También hay que trabajar en tu tacto supongo… pero, necesitaba hacerlo, quería besarte Quinn.-

-¿Eso que significa?- _La vida le había enseñado de la forma más dura que siempre hay que estar seguros de lo que hacemos, nada bueno sale de una situación no clara._

_-_Que, si tu oferta de anoche sigue en pie, me causaría mucha felicidad si… pasáramos más tiempo…-

-¿Me vas a dar una oportunidad para conquistarte Rachel Berry? ¿Sin importar nada y nadie más, solo nosotras dos?-

-Si… quiero darme esa oportunidad contigo…-

_Definitivamente quería agregar algo más, no podía permitirse dejar sus oraciones con significados ambiguos. Pero, parecía ser que Quinn tenía otra idea, la cual incluía sus labios juntos, probándose con lentitud y delicadeza. Besar a la excapitana de porristas jamás estuvo en su lista de prioridades, quien le diría que tiempo después difícilmente podría pensar en otra cosa._

_-_¿Por qué me tratas así eh? ¿Por qué lo hiciste justo cuando me voy de viaje?-

-¿Querías que te lo dijera después de que regresaras y haberte quedado con la angustia?-

-No eres tan cruel Berry.-

-Exacto, por eso mismo me encuentro aquí Fabray…-

-Te quiero tanto Rachel… ojala y de verdad yo…-_Su ingenio se veía afectado de nuevo. Hablar de emociones y sentimientos no era su fuerte, pero Rachel valía todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos por ser honesta.-_ Quiero hacerte feliz, es mi mayor deseo desde hace años aunque no lo haya hecho bien pero te juro que mi prioridad es que tu tengas esa sonrisa tan maravillosa en tu rostro, que tus ojos brillen con la misma intensidad con la que lo están haciendo en este momento.-

-No se porque… pero presiento que voy a llegar a quererte mucho Quinn. No sabes lo que acabas de hacer al decirme todo esto, de hecho, con todo lo que hiciste anoche, tus palabras, tus detalles, ese cambio tan maravilloso que estoy viendo en ti, estas logrando que no quiera despegarme ni un centímetro de tu lado. Estas haciéndome feliz en tan poco tiempo, que dudo poder soltarte algún día.-

-Nunca lo hagas ¿si?-

-Creo que no podre aunque lo intente…-

_Esa conversación la llevo al recuerdo de Judy hablando con ella en la entrada de su casa. Había pasado tanto tiempo perdida en esa atmosfera irrompible de enfermo romance que olvido que la señora Fabray no tardaría mucho en regresar._

_-_Tengo que irme ya…-

-No, quédate más tiempo…-_La apretaba más hacia su cuerpo, soltarla no era un opción viable en ese momento._

_-_Tu madre no tardará en llegar… aparte, te prometo que todo será igual cuando regreses.-

-No voy a ir, voy a quedarme aquí contigo.-

-Quinn tu familia te espera.-

-Voy a extrañarte tanto…- _Vuelve a besar sus labios con una confianza renovada. Rachel va a hacerle mucho bien, de eso no había duda._

_-_Yo también-_Responde el beso sin chistar, estaba acostumbrada a las emociones intensas pero esto era abrumador.-_ Anda ya… termina de hacer tus maletas.-_Con fuerza sobre humana comenzó a separarse del abrazo de Quinn para ponerse de pie y arreglar un poco su ropa y su cabello. La rubia pensó que estaba teniendo otro sueño más en el que ella y Rachel eran protagonistas, pero el recuerdo de la sensación de los labios de la diva sobre los suyos, le hizo dar cuenta que cualquier atisbo de fantasía por fin se había evaporado._

_Comenzaron a guardar todo en un silencio acogedor mientras se robaban miradas y desprendían sonrisas traviesas por sus rostros. La ida de la rubia iba a durar aproximadamente dos semanas, por lo que tenía que empacar lo necesario para su estancia. Rachel no sabia exactamente como manejar la ausencia de Quinn, la había visto con tanta frecuencia que los días sin ella serían muy raros. Y con eso una nueva preguntar se formulo en su mente._

_-_¿Tu abuela ira con ustedes?-

-Si… pasaremos por ella después…-_ Por más que lucho, el hecho de escuchar la palabra "abuela" seguía doliéndole. Sabia que todo había salido bien, es más, perfecto. Pero el sentimiento de sentirse traicionada aun no se desvanecía._

_-_¿Todo esta bien Quinn?-

-Si… ya tendré más oportunidad de contarte todo…-

-De acuerdo.- _No iba a presionarla, después de todo, sabia que esa rubia no daba a conocer sus sentimientos tan fácilmente.-_Oye… estaba pensando, tal vez si es que no te molesta mucho… ¿podrías enviarme un mensaje cuando ya hayas llegado a Cleveland?-

-Claro que sí… es más, voy marcarte… ¿te molesta?-

-Absolutamente no.-

_Fin Flash-Back_

-Listo.- _Brittany estaciona su auto detrás de la casa de Santana, mientras observan como Jhonny sale de la puerta._

-¿Quieres apurarte? Mamá ya salió de bañarse…-

-Esta bien, no abuses de ser la hermano pequeño que no siempre te conviene.-_Toma por el cuello a su novia para depositar un sorpresivo pero sensual beso en sus labios._- ¿Te veré hoy en la tarde?-

-Cuando llegues me avisas y vendré por ti.-

-Te amo.-

-Yo más.-

_Santana salió rápidamente del auto, pasando junto a su hermano sin poder evitar soltarle un leve golpe en su cabeza. Ella era la ruda de la familia, como siempre la habían etiquetado, así que, no tenía problemas de hacerlo notar en la menor oportunidad pero siempre que se trataba de Jhonny sus defensas se iban de inmediato. Casi como cada vez que Brittany le sonríe._

_Brittany vio la actitud de su chica y no pudo evitar reír. Conocía a esa familia desde que tenía uso de razón y sabía a la perfección el papel que desempeñaba cada hermano. Mientras Santana López estuviera viva, absolutamente nada tocaría a su hermano, a no ser ella misma claro esta._

-Entonces… ¿ya es oficial?-

-Sí… por fin las cosas ya están bien.-

-¿Cómo diablos la convenciste?-

-Fueron dos años de muchas cosas pero… yo hago cualquier cosa por tu hermana.-

-Si tu lo dices… pero ten cuidado con lo que haces ¿si? Puede ser que nos caigas bien a todos pero ella sigue siendo mi hermanita Brittany.-

_Una de las cosas que mas amaba la rubia sobre la familia de Santana, aparte de la latina en si, era que su hermano era un pequeño geniecito que no dejaba pasar absolutamente nada por alto. Como su padre le decía, él era el hombre de la casa y tenia que ver por su madre y su hermana cuando hiciera falta, y lo llevaba al pie de la letra, aun a sus cortos 7 años de edad._

-Entiendo, sé que yo la lastime… no me decidí cuando debí de haberlo hecho pero eso ya paso, ahora voy a enfocarme en que siempre sonría, te lo prometo.- _No tenia miedo de hablarle con la verdad, Jhonny a veces la entendía mejor que la propia Santana._

-Eso es bueno Britt, pero papá me pidió que te dijera que quiere platicar contigo… Te conoce desde que naciste pero ahora que eres la novia de San, quiere saber sus intenciones… o algo así me dijo, los Power Rangers estaban más interesantes.-

-Yo quiero que la familia de Santana este bien con nuestra relación así como la mia lo está. Merece estar tranquila con respecto a eso, tu solo dile a tu papá el día en el que quiera verme y estaré aquí puntual.- _Podría ser un niño en toda la extensión de la palabra pero la sangre López corría por sus venas y no lo ocultaría aunque quisiera._

-Gracias por preocuparte así por ella Brittany, en fin, ya te dejo ir o Tana va a pensar que quiero robarle a su chica.-

-Ganarías sin dudarlo pequeño.-

-Gracias pero no, cuando quiere puede pegar feo ¿sabes?, cuídate Britt.-

-Nos vemos luego Jhon.-

_**Tardo demasiado lo sé y también sé que esto puede ir muy lento pero trato de no apresurarme con los capítulos, ojala y no les moleste mucho.**_

_**En fin, espero y les haya gustado, saben que cualquier sugerencia u opiniones bien recibida, miles de gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, créanme que me hacen inmensamente feliz. Lamento las faltas de ortografía que pudieran encontrar, pero como siempre ya era tarde y mis ojos ya no son los de antes. :/**_

_**Saludos.**_


	12. Chapter 11

-¿Ya pensaste en Finn?-

-¿Qué dices? Y baja la voz Britt…-

-¿Digo que si ya pensaste en Finn? ¿Crees que siga interesado en Rachel?-

-Eso es un hecho, pero por ello estoy aprovechando cada instante. Mientras estuve en Cleveland no dejaba de mandarle mensajes, la llamaba cuando la ocasión se presentaba, de hecho hice que la prima de Santana le enviara flores en año nuevo…-_Explicaba todo a la rubia en voz baja mientras se acomodaba mejor entre las ramas del árbol en el que se encontraban escondidas.-_ No puedo ni quiero confiarme ahora, sobre todo cuando ya acepto.-

-¡¿Ya te dijo que si?-

-¡Shhh!... no es lo que tu piensas, solo le pedí que me diera una oportunidad para conquistarla, o cortejarla… ¿fue muy idiota verdad?-

-Idiota no, antiguo y algo lento tal vez si. Pero a ella le gustan esas cosas, supongo.-

-Sí y de todas formas quiero llevar esto despacio, no quiero apresurar nada o que ella sienta que la estoy presionando demasiado.-

-Sería genial que se lo propusieras antes de regresar a la escuela.-

-Pero antes tengo que conquistarla, sé que le gusto, sino no me hubiera besado de esa forma pero aun falta camino que recorrer.-

-Todo saldrá bien Quinn, esa cena fue genial. Si no estuviera enamorada de Santana, Rachel tendría serios problemas para querer intentar algo contigo.-

-Por el amor de dios, no le digas nada a tu novia que podría matarme por eso.-

-No te preocupes, es un secreto de las dos… y… ¿ahora que hacemos?-

_Si estaban en un árbol escondidas era porque existía una buena razón, al menos para Quinn. Ella había regresado de su viaje hace algunas horas y no podía esperar para ver a su morena de nuevo. Por lo que, guiándose por el último mensaje de Rachel y pidiéndole un poco de ayuda a su amiga "ninja" Brittany, se dirigió sin tardar hacia el parque en donde encontró a la diva y a Kurt platicando en una de las bancas del lugar, ambos con un café en la mano._

-Envía el mensaje a Kurt para que se vaya y deje a Rachel sola, quiero sorprenderla…-

-Esta bien… ¿pero porque tuvimos que subirnos al árbol?-

-¿Acaso ves otro lugar en donde podríamos escondernos? Solo veo la caja de arena, la resbaladilla y más árboles enormes en los que nos hubiera costado más trabajo subir…-

-Eres muy cursi Quinn, pensé que Santana no tendría rival pero tu eres muy muy cursi.-

-Genial, ahora manda el mensaje por favor y distráelo ¿si?-

-Ok.-

_Brittany hizo lo que su excapitana le había pedido, pero no precisamente al pie de la letra. Pensaba que no tenia caso el esconder las intenciones de su amiga a Kurt, por lo que simplemente escribió: __**"Oye necesito un favor, Q ya llego y quiere sorprender a Rach, podrías irte para que así estén a solas? Te estaré esperando en la entrada del parque" *Britt**_

-Quien diría que Quinn Fabray estaría muerta por ti… vaya…-

-No tanto así, Kurt no quiero emocionarme otra vez y que algo malo pase.-

-Dudo mucho que…ninguna relación es perfecta y lo sabes, pero ella quiere demostrarte que es una persona buena y que sobre todo te adora, ¿va por buen camino, no?-

-Claro que si, la cena, los detalles, las palabras, ese beso… pero y ¿y si todo sale mal? No quiero perderla…-

_Mientras Kurt movía su mirada hacia el parque para ver si se le podía ocurrir algún consejo o palabras para calmar a Rachel, vio algo que aunque le pareció extraño y sin poder evitarlo sintió algo de miedo al ver dos cabelleras rubias "escondidas" en un árbol un poco retirado de ellos. Y al recibir un extraño mensaje todas sus dudas se aclararon al instante._

_Lo que estaba haciendo Quinn Fabray no tenia explicación, inclusive a él se le hacia infinitamente extraño el hecho de que haya desarrollado tales sentimientos para la diva casi de la noche a la mañana. O mejor dicho, que de un día para otro haya decidido que no va a dejar pasar más tiempo y hará algo al respecto. Pero ya para pedirle ayuda o un favor a él suponía interés ¿no?_

_Quería confiar en Quinn, pero eso no era importante. Así que no dejo pasar más tiempo para que su amiga se reuniera con su nuevo amor, trataría de no alejarse mucho, la interacción que tienen ambas a logrado despertar al monstruo del chisme que tiene dentro de su ser que grita por ser liberado y esta es la mejor oportunidad que se le puede presentar._

_-_Sinceramente no creo que la pierdas Rachel.-

-¿Por qué?... ¿crees que de verdad…?-

-Eso lo tendrás que descubrir tu misma, recuerda que la vida esta llena de…-_Se detiene para contestar el mensaje y ver como a los casi 10 segundos de mandarlo, Brittany desciende con sutileza del árbol para correr hacia la entrada, todo esto sin que Rachel note la presencia de la porrista.-_ sorpresas, ya lo veras. Por cierto, ¿no ves algo raro en ese árbol?-

-¿Cuál ár…?- _Sigue la mirada de Kurt para ver el árbol que estaba a unos cuantos metros lejos de ellos.-_No es cierto…-_Y por casi dos segundos pudo ver como la figura de cierta rubia podía verse a través de las hojas. _

-Te digo que la vida esta llena de sorpresas… ¡hey! No seas tan obvia Berry.-

-_Gira su cabeza de inmediato para volver a mirar a Kurt.- _¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Qué esta haciendo en un árbol?-

-¿Te aviso que ya había llegado de sus vacaciones?-

-No…-_Inmediatamente, toma el celular de su bolsa tratando de encontrar llamadas perdidas de la rubia o mensajes no leídos pero sin éxito.-_ No, no tengo nada…-

-Entonces supongo que quería sorprenderte porque no hace casi 1 minuto, Brittany me mando un mensaje diciéndome que literalmente me fuera para que Miss Lion Quinn venga a sorprenderte.-

-No… ¿Por qué es tan adorable?-

-Ok… creo que mejor me voy antes de ver cosas lésbicas que de verdad no me llaman para nada la atención… ¿Quieres helado?- _Pregunta jugando mientras que Rachel trata de no soltar una carcajada ante la tierna y divertida situación en la que se encuentra._

-No, aquí no hay veganos…- _Una buena actriz, después de todo, tiene que aprender a improvisar._

-Ok, espérame aquí no tardo.- _Se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada principal del lugar.-_

_-_¿No quieres que te acompañe?- _Una risa burlona sale de sus labios, no podía esperar a ver a Quinn por más tiempo._

-No, tu quédate aquí y no te muevas ¿ok?-

_Al encontrarse sola, comenzó a divagar un poco, pensando con emoción que seria tener a Quinn Fabray como algo más. ¿Seria emocionante y tierno como lo ha sido hasta ahora? ¿Seria mucho mejor? Tenia muchas dudas pero si de algo estaba completamente segura era que extrañaba sus labios, y eso lo había provocado un solo beso hace ya unos días. _

_No veía la hora en la que la rubia estuviera ya a su lado pasar mas tiempo con ella, conociendo sus gustos, su forma de hablar, estar más relacionada con su mundo. Y sobre todo, tratar de llevar bien las cosas con Judy sin que Quinn lo sepa. No podía evitar sentirse culpable si las cosas entre madre e hija estaba un mal por lo que daría todo lo que estuviera dentro de ella para que esa barrera que se ha vuelto a crear entre las dos se venga a bajo de nuevo. _

_Seguía tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no noto como una persona se aproximaba a ella por la espalda. El plan había "funcionado"._

-Explícame algo Berry… ¿Cómo es que cada día que te veo estas más hermosa que el anterior? ¿O es solo que me estoy enamorado cada instante más de ti?-

_Dijo Quinn con una seguridad que ni ella sabia de donde la había sacado, estirando su brazo para lograr que la rosa roja que llevaba en la mano quedara de frente a Rachel. Pero era verdad, no tenia idea de cómo esa joven que tenia de espaldas podría robarle el aliento sin esfuerzo. _

_Esa voz la trajo a la realidad de inmediato, un presente que muchas veces le resultaba imposible de creer pero seguía ocurriendo ante sus ojos con mayor frecuencia.  
>Sin decir palabra alguna, se levanto de su asiento haciendo un sacrificio inmenso para ignorar esa flor que tanto le encanta para colocarse enfrente de Quinn, ante la mirada de sorpresa de esta para besarla como había deseado desde su último encuentro.<em>

_Sus labios se unían como si de imanes se tratase, se saboreaban queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido sin meditar nada, poco importo que estuvieran en un lugar público, sus cuerpos se exigían y esta era la mejor forma de demostrarlo. La rubia tardo unos instantes en responder, por estar tan sorprendida que, por poco deja caer la rosa. Pero la poca estabilidad mental que le quedaba le fue suficiente para sostenerla. Rachel hacia de cada momento, más especial que el anterior sin lugar a dudas._

-… perdón… no se me ocurrió otra forma de contestar a… tu pregunta…- _Logra Rachel separarse del trance en el que los labios de la rubia la atrapaban sin esfuerzo._

-Vas a matarme…-

-No… quiero tenerte cera mucho tiempo.-

-Me tendrás si me lo permites.-

-Voy a tomarlo en cuenta entonces… ¿Cómo les fue?, por cierto, gracias por la rosa.- _La toma de la mano de Quinn para después depositar otro dulce beso pero ahora en la mejilla de la rubia._

_-_De nada… y pues genial, toda la familia de mamá estuvo ahí, incluso aunque Susan no es precisamente del "clan" todos estaba encantados con ella.-

-Tu abuela es un amor de persona… por cierto… ella sabe que…- _No pudo terminar de hablar porque inmediatamente Quinn sabia a lo que se refería._

-Sí, de hecho ella fue la que me obligo a hacer algo con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia ti.- _Dijo mientras ambas se sentaban en la banca._

-¿Te obligo?-

-No pienses mal, es solo que ella era la única persona que sabia de mis sentimientos hacia ti y pues… supongo que al darse cuenta quien eras tú se le ocurrió la idea de reunirme contigo y pues bueno, lo demás es historia.-

-¿Te amenazo?-

-Solo me dijo que, o lo hacia yo o ella te diría todo.-

-Susan no es capaz de algo así.-

-No, no lo es pero yo también necesitaba que alguien lograra que por fin tuviera un poco de valor e hiciera algo bueno para variar. Inclusive Santana hablo conmigo…-

_Continuaban sumidas en su conversación mientras a lo lejos, dos pares de ojos las miraban asombrados. Brittany estaba sorprendida por como Quinn miraba a Rachel, inclusive desde la distancia, se podía notar que la trataba como si fuese una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. La adoración que tenia para con la diva se podría notar a kilómetros, mientras Kurt, de nueva cuenta no sabia que nueva dimensión había amanecido el día de hoy. Ver a su amiga prácticamente lanzarse a la boca de Quinn Fabray fue algo que ni en sus sueños mas bizarros tuvo la oportunidad de visualizar. Fácilmente pudo ser testigo de cómo ambas se extrañaban con apenas unos días de no haber estado cerca, no quería confiar completamente en la rubia pero después de ese detalle de la rosa y ese beso robado y al ver la cara de la ex HBIC completamente pasmada por la acción de Rachel, se le hacia algo casi imposible._

-Vaya… de verdad la adora…-

-¿Desde cuando sabes esto Brittany?-

-No es difícil Kurt, Quinn no tuvo que decirme nada ni si quiera San… era bastante obvio si me lo preguntas.-

-¿Obvio?-

-Claro, todo el mundo pensaba que antes, el único propósito de Quinn era separar todo lo posible a Rachel de Finn porque este era su novio, pero supongo que no soportaba la idea de que ella estuviera con el, celos me imagino…-

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora Brittany?-

-Porque tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que alguien al fin le hiciera entrar en razón, tuvo que vivir muchas cosas Kurt para por fin aceptarse y entender que tenia que luchar por lo que quería… algo así me explico Santana.-

-Todo es diferente ahora, inclusive tu… me estas hablando con una…-

-¿Inteligencia?... la verdad es que yo soy inteligente y muy lista y también muy receptiva con las personas pero no se, por alguna razón llegue a pensar que eso era malo y no me haría muy popular, hasta que…-

-Santana, ¿no es así?- _Sin querer evitarlo la mira con ternura, estaba consiente de que el amor podía hacer milagros y se lo estaba demostrando en dos situaciones en el mismo día._

_-_Si, ella me ha hecho entender muchas cosas, entonces ya no tiene caso aparentar algo que no soy, como lo esta haciendo Quinn ahora… de verdad la quiere Kurt, no dudes de ella.-

-Se enfrentaran a muchas cosas cuando regresen a McKinley… me atrevo a pensar que Finn será uno de los que no les agrade la situación.-

-Tarde o temprano comprenderá que estar con Rachel no es lo mejor, ni para ella ni para el… ella ya tiene al guardián que va a estar a su lado durante mucho tiempo…-_Siente como algo estaba vibrando en el bolsillo de su pantalón, saca su celular para ver que ha recibido un mensaje de su novia, el cual le dice que la espera en la esquina del parque para ir con Jhonny al cine como lo había prometido y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo con el plan porque seria imposible.-_ Kurt, tengo que irme, Santana me espera.-

-Oh claro, cuídate mucho Britt.-

-Y no vayas a arruinar el momento ¿si? Quinn la extraño mucho.-

-No, Rachel me mataría, nos vemos luego.-

-Cuídate Kurt.-

_El muchacho observaba como la bella bailarina salía corriendo del lugar en dirección a un auto rojo que la esperaba pacientemente. Después de ver como este arrancaba, volvió a dirigir su mirada a la nueva pareja que estaba comenzando a formarse a plena luz del día. No pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver como Rachel recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn mientras esta hablaba, logrando relajar de alguna forma a la diva con su voz. Eso definitivamente estaba muy lejos de ser algo malo o si quiera peligroso. De pronto comenzó a sentir como si estuviera irrumpiendo en un momento intimo, por lo que salió sin pensarlo del lugar, sin avisar a Rachel, no podía negar que estaba en buenas manos._

_-_Vaya… ¿todo eso tuviste que pasar?...-_Rachel miraba esos ojos ámbar como demasiado asombro.-_ Por cierto, ya que estas hablando de Santana, yo también quiero formar parte del trato.

-¿Cuál trato?-

-El que tuviste que hacer con ella cuando le pediste que fuera nuestra mesera, es responsabilidad mia también.-

-De ninguna manera-_Su semblante cambia de feliz a serio en instantes, no estaba molesta pero arriesgar a la diva a una de las locuras de Santana López no estaba entre sus planes.- _Esa mujer esta loca.-

-¡Oye! Te recuerdo que yo también estaba ahí.-

-Créeme, lo recuerdo a cada instante… jamás podría olvidar una noche así… pero de todas formas no formaras parte de ningún plan loco que esa mujer tenga en mente.- _Su mirada era firme y trataba de no ceder ante los deseos de Rachel, a pesar de que inconscientemente sabia que esa pelea no duraría mucho.-_Eso es cosa mia.

-Yo también tengo responsabilidad Quinn, no voy a dejar que cumplas tú sola.-

-Que no y fin de la discusión, ¿cambiamos de tema?-

-Voy a formar parte de ello te guste o no, solo te aviso.-

-Rachel, no me provoques por favor…- _No había dudas con que esa pequeña y necia morena era su adoración pero, aunque quisiera su carácter no podía cambiarlo._

_-_Entonces te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo Quinn, dices que quieres formar parte de mi vida ¿no? Pues sorpresa para ti, yo también quiero formar parte de la tuya.

-Se supone que tengo que protegerte, no lanzarte a la primera loca que se cruza por la calle… porque te quiero tanto lo voy a hacer, y no es ninguna obligación para mi… no quiero causarte problemas o que ella te haga quedar en vergüenza.-_Ahora tomaba sus manos para llamar aun más su atención y ponerte un toque tierno a la situación._-Te agradezco que quieras formar parte de mi vida pero no así… ¿si entiendes lo que estoy tratando de decirte?-

-Yo…-

-Lo que quiero decir es que necesito cuidarte, protegerte, procurar que nunca nada malo te pase... yo sé que es difícil y hasta cierto punto muy raro pero así me siento cada vez que estoy contigo, no puedo evitarlo Rachel, no hagas que te arriesgue, aunque sea algo estúpido como las apuestas de Santana.- _Siempre hablaba con el corazón en la presencia de la judía, no conocía otra forma de expresarse en frente de ella más que esa._

-Me quieres y yo también lo hago, y precisamente por esa razón voy a apoyarte…solo entiende eso Quinn.-

-Rachel… por favor….- _No quería que eso sonara como una suplica pero no le quedaba otra ante la terquedad del amor de su vida y próxima novia._

-Ya te dije que es lo que va a pasar, y si tu no quieres decirme que esta planeando lo investigaré por mi cuenta.

-Eres muy muy necia Rachel.-

-Obviamente, sabes quien soy ¿no? Forma parte de mi naturaleza.-

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo, de todas formas ella sabe que el plan solo me incluye a mi por lo que si quieres hacer otra cosa dudo que sirva de algo.-

-Espero y esto funcione entonces…-

_Sin avisar y mucho menos pedir permiso, con sus dos manos toma la cabeza de Quinn para acercarla sin esperar mucho a sus labios. Comienza a besarlos con gran intensidad y pasión, importándole nada de nueva cuenta, las personas que pudieran estar alrededor, su único objetivo era lograr que la rubia olvidara hasta su propio nombre. Cosa que al fin y al cabo sucedió._

_Al terminar el beso la ex porrista no dijo absolutamente, su cerebro estaba más que embotado._

-¿Y?-

-Y, ¿Qué?-

-¿Me dejaras hacerlo?-

-¿Que?-

-¡Quinn!-

-¿¡De verdad quieres que piense correctamente después de que me besas de esa forma? ¿No tienes ni idea de lo que provocas en mi, verdad Rachel?-

-No te molestes pero estoy comenzando a comprobarlo- _Una sonrisa traviesa se escapa con naturalidad de sus labios._

_-_Eres muy peligrosa para mi hermosa, muy muy peligrosa.-

-Creo que tomare ese comentario como una afirmación ante mi petición.- _Besa la comisura de los labios de la rubia todavía para intentar desestabilizarla un poco otra vez.- _Te quiero Quinn.-

-Yo también Rachel pero te repito que esta loca.-

-Te quiero más de lo que le tengo miedo a ella.-

-¿Eso es mucho?- _Quinn la mira con un intenso brillo en los ojos, una corazonada le dice que esa es la respuesta que ha estado esperando por años para todas sus preguntas.-_

_-_Vaya que si, me aterra tenerla cerca.-

-No sabes el gusto que me da escucharte decir eso…-

_Quinn Fabray se esta sonrojando de una forma casi sobre natural. Se sentía tan expuesta ante sus sentimientos que no podía evitar sentir vergüenza al expresarlos sin más. Mientras que la morocha se sentía como su estuviese hipnotizada. Esa visión de la rubia era definitivamente nueva y le encantaba, no podía mentir, le hubiera encantado comérsela a besos en ese preciso momento, tal y como lo había hecho hace un momento. Pero tenia que comportarse, después de todo era una dama ¿no? De ninguna manera iba a arruinar ese momento, es más, quería preservarlo en su memoria para siempre. Quinn era un ser demasiado adorable sin siquiera proponérselo._

_-Acercándose lentamente al rostro de la rubia, mientras esta se encontraba mirando sus manos como acto reflejo del nerviosismo que sintió al responderle a Rachel, depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.-_ Y tu no sabes lo hermosa que te ves cuando te sonrojas.- _Acomoda un mechón rubio de su cabello, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja para tener un vista más clara de su cara.- _Creo que Kurt ya no regreso…

_-No dudo en soltar un suspiro largo, y mucho menos pudo evitar sentirse en una maldita película de amor barata pero ¿Qué mas daba? Estaba recibiendo tanto en tan poco tiempo que todo lo que no sea Rachel Berry comenzaba a importarle nada.-_Eh… creo que no regresará.-

-¿No?- _Contestaba por inercia, porque lo único que ocupaba su mente en ese momento era esa rubia maravillosa, de olor a vainilla._

-La verdad es que… quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo porque te extrañe mucho y pues… le pedí a Brittany que lo distrajera un poco pero… ya tardo…-

-¿Estabas espiándome?-

-No… creo…-

-Quinn…- _No estaba molesta, pero la expresión que adornaba la cara de la ex porrista era maravillosa. Una combinación de vergüenza, pena y de haber hecho alguna travesura que Rachel no creía posible._

-Solo un poco ¿ok?, aparte, como te dije solo quería sorprenderte de que ya había llegado a Lima… por eso no te mande mensajes ni nada.-

-Ok, pero para la próxima procura no arriesgarte tanto ¿si? Verte en ese árbol me dio algo de miedo…-

-¡¿Qué?- _Separándose del toque de Rachel al momento en el que la escucho decir aquello._

-Creo que el camuflaje no es lo tuyo… pero fue una bonita sorpresa, ¿te he dicho hoy que eres adorable?-

-Que vergüenza…-

_Como si quisiera huir del mundo, se hunde en la butaca mientras Rachel solo se reía ante la actitud de la rubia. Quinn estaba ganado puntos a un tiempo récord sin saberlo._

-Hey… está bien, me encanta que seas así y que quieras sorprenderme cada vez que se te ocurra, es muy lindo de tu parte.-

-Pero se supone que no debiste de darte cuenta…-

-Bueno, pero me gusto y de verdad me sorprendiste, eso era lo importante ¿no?-

-No, pero yo quería sorprenderte de verdad.- _Y ahora estaba haciendo un puchero, Rachel ya no sabia que hacer con tantas emociones en su ser._

_-_Preciosa, ya habrá más ocasiones ¿si? No te pongas triste… Y ya que Kurt no va a regresar con mi helado, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta mientras me cuentas con más detalle como te fue en Cleveland?-

-De acuerdo… por cierto, la abuela quiere verte, dice que la tienes abandonada.-

-¡Eso jamás! Vamos con ella.-

-Te quiero.-

-Yo también.-

_El camino transcurrió sin ningún problema, solo Rachel miraba atentamente a Quinn mientras esta le platicaba con más detalles de sus vacaciones en Cleveland. No acostumbraba a quedarse callada mucho tiempo, es más, hasta se sentía algo extraña por estar en silencio pero había algo en la voz de la rubia que hacia que su cuerpo quisiera escucharla siempre. Ese tono grueso pero dulce que acompaña las palabras que la ex porrista pronuncia, la hipnotizan tal y como lo hace su belleza. ¿Quién iba a decirle algún día, que ella tendría tanta suerte?_

_La rubia aunque estuvo hablando y hablando casi sin parar, en su mente pensaba como tendría que actuar con su abuela. Le había hecho ese comentario a la morena para precisamente ir a verla y poner las cosas en paz de una buena vez pero no quería hacer nada en frente de ella, esperaba que Susan no se lo pusiera tan difícil._

_-_¡Esa es mi niña!-

-Abuela por favor….- _A veces, se preguntaba como es que podía confiar en su abuela._

-Quinn, estas haciéndome la anciana más feliz del mundo. Entonces ¿ya?-

-¿Ya que?-

-¿Ya son novias? ¿Por fin ya es oficial?-

-Dios…

_Susan tiene el maravilloso talento de poner incomodas a las personas tan solo en unos cuantos minutos, pero cuando se trataba de su nieta, lo hacia de una forma casi tan natural como respirar._

-No Susan, apenas estamos saliendo… pienso que es acertado pasar tiempo juntas, para conocernos mejor y pues, creo que el tiempo dirá que pasa.- _La morena quería cortar esa densa incomodidad que invadió a Quinn limitándola de responder a su abuela. _

_-_Queremos llevar las cosas con calma ¿verdad?- _Busca la mirada de Rachel quien solo atina a asentir con su cabeza.-_

_-_¿Qué caso tiene perder el tiempo? ¡Pídeselo ya!, es más, si quieres yo puedo irme y…-_Había puesto sus manos en su silla de ruedas para salir casi volando de la habitación pero Rachel la detuvo._

-Susan, por favor, ¿puedes dejar de hacer sentir incómoda a Quinn? Solo queremos estar tranquilas, creo que no es necesario a apresurarse a nada… aparte, es más romántico así ¿no?- _Termina de hablar para enviarle una mirada coqueta y divertida a la rubia y esta comienza a sentir como sus mejillas arden poco a poco._

-Oh chica, eres mucho mejor que yo en esto… ¡Tu eres letal!_- Ríe al ver como Quinn cubre su cara con sus manos a causa de su nerviosismo.- _Bueno, pero que sea rápido ¿ok? Que ya me urge una cena familiar con ustedes.-

_La ex porrista quiere decir algo pero su celular se lo impide.-_Disculpen…- _Sale de inmediato del cuarto porque, al ver quien la llamaba, sabia que no sería bueno tener esa conversación enfrente de las dos personas que más quería en el mundo._

-¿En donde estas?-

-Con la abuela…-

-¿Ya arreglaron las cosas?-

-Todavía no hablamos bien pero… no quiero hacer nada con Rachel a dentro.-

-Como sea, necesito que estés aquí.-

-Mamá no puedo ahorita.-

-Es importante Quinn, por favor…-

-De acuerdo, paso a dejar a Rach a su casa y voy para allá ¿si?-

-No tardes.-

_La actitud de su madre la desconcertaba, pero si quería evitar problemas con ella tenía que obedecerla. No tenia ni la más mínima idea hasta cuando aguantaría el tipo de acercamiento que tenían actualmente, tal vez esta era la oportunidad perfecta para dejar las cosas en claro._

_-_Abuela, creo que tengo que irme… era mamá y me dijo que me necesitaba en casa ya.- _Dijo casi inmediatamente al entrar a la habitación viendo a Rachel y a Susan conversando plácidamente._

_-_¿Todo esta bien?-

-Se notaba algo nerviosa, imagino que quiere hablar conmigo de algo… ¿quieres que te deje en tu casa?- _Pregunta mirando a la morena._

-Creo que me quedaré un rato con Susan si no le molesta.-

-¡Claro que no! vete Quinnie, sabes que se queda en buenas manos.-

-No sabes lo despreocupada que me voy abuela…-_Habla dejando un aire de sarcasmo relucir sin problema alguno.-_Ustedes juntas me asustan un poco pero que hacer, me avisas cuando ya quieras irte para venir por ti ¿si?-

-Mi casa no esta lejos, puedo irme yo sola…-

-No importa, no quiero que andes caminando por la calle tu sola, ¿me mandas mensaje?-

-¿Hay forma en la que te pueda decir que no?-

-No- _Una sonrisa triunfante se dibuja en el rostro de la rubia._

-Insisto, estas consintiéndome demasiado- _Se aproxima hacia Quinn para abrazarla por la cintura para intentar esconder su rostro en el cuello de esta._

_-_Como si no te gustara preciosa.- _Se aleja lo suficiente del abrazo de Rachel para colocar un tenue beso en su frente.-_Espero no tardar mucho y por favor abuela, no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas ni malas que parezcan buenas ¿si?- _La morena rompe el abrazo para que Quinn fuera a despedirse de su abuela dejándole claro que tendrían que hablar más adelante._

_Una vez que Quinn se fu, Rachel siguió el camino de esta hasta que se perdió en la carretera, se acomodó en una de las esquinas de la cama para poder estar a la altura de la abuela._

-Habla pequeña.-

_Le encantaba que Susan fuera tan perceptiva con todo lo que la rodea, de alguna forma le facilitaba las cosas._

-¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para agradarle a su mamá?, estuve pensándolo desde que se fueron y siéndote honesta Susan, no se me ocurre nada bueno.- _Era Rachel Berry, difícilmente podría ocultar una expresión de preocupación, incluso queriendo._

-Creo que ni siquiera ella lo sabe cariño.-

-Hablamos un poco antes de que se fueran a Cleveland, y me dijo unas cosas pero hizo énfasis en que no me alejara de Quinn y que no le diera muchos detalles sobre nosotras…-

-Pero creo que eso no es suficiente para ti ¿verdad?-

-Una relación, del tipo que sea, no es suficiente si solo existe cierta "tolerancia" entre los participantes… aunque también entiendo que no puedes caerle bien a una persona a la fuerza. Pero Quinn se merece que haga un intento, después de todo lo que esta haciendo por mí, todo su cambio, la forma en la que me trata, lo que me hace sentir sin siquiera proponérselo…no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados.-

-Creo que ahora entiendo porque eres tan importante para ella, mi nieta de verdad que tiene buen gusto… pero en fin, creo que Judy va a hacer eso hoy, por eso la llamó. -_Gira levemente las ruedas de su silla para quedar mas cerca de Rachel y sostener sus manos delicadamente.-_ Muy a su manera, nos esta pidiendo consejos sobre como tratar una situación de la que siempre fue ajena, de la que siempre se le inculcó que era incorrecta y quien sabe que más sandeces le enseñaron de pequeña…y es por eso que, creo que te pidió que no lo dijeses nada a Quinnie ¿verdad?-

-Sí… que solo quedara entre las dos.-

-Tómalo como si fuera algo personal entre tú y ella, futura suegra y futura nuera si lo quieres ver así.-

-¿Qué hago si Quinn me lo dice primero?, por que no me ha comentado nada…-

-Y ni lo hará, no quiere que te sientas incómoda… ya entenderás como funcionan esas dos, es algo complicado pero ambas tienen un gran corazón, ¿no te has preguntado porque, a pesar de todo lo que hizo mi hijo, Judy aun no se aleja de mi ni me guarda algún recelo?... solo ten paciencia.-

-Susan, con la honestidad más grande que tengo dentro de mi, no se en que me he metido…pero jamás me había sentido tan feliz y tranquila en mi vida que cuando Quinn esta a mi lado… me hace sentir especial y puede que te suene estúpido pero creo que ya la hecho de menos.- _Mira hacia la ventana con un dejo de tristeza en los ojos, no hace unas horas acababa de volver a estar en compañía de la rubia para que después se alejara de nuevo. Sus pensamientos sonaban muy dramáticos pero de ninguna manera lograban avergonzarlos._

-Insisto Rachel-_Le da unas ligeras palmadas en su brazo.- _Mi niña te adora, y si de apostar se trata, te pedirá formalmente que seas su chica antes de regresar al colegio.

-No si me adelanto yo Susan…-

-Ella tiene una mentalidad bastante antigua, si tengo que decirlo yo cariño. Mi nieta siente como si fuera "el hombre" en la relación, no se si me explico… no lo hace con afán de hacerte menos o cualquier cosa, pero es su forma, bastante peculiar de demostrarte cuanto te quiere.-

-¿Y si no soy suficiente para ella? Tengo miedo de no ser lo que espera...-

-Supongo que eso ya se lo dejaremos a Quinn ¿no? pero dejando de lado ese tema…-_De repente, se sienta erguida en su silla, y mira a la morena con seriedad.-_

-¿Qué sucede Susan?- _No pudo dejar pasar por alto el cambio tan drástico de actitud de la abuela._

-¿Qué pensarías si mi hija decide unirse de nuevo a las porristas?-

_Al llegar a su casa, no encontró una luz prendida más que en la cocina, cosa que se le hizo demasiado extraño. Desde su perspectiva, todo le parecía muy misterioso y no le agradaba para nada._

_-_¿Mamá?-

-¡En la cocina!- _Grito Judy logrando que su hija dirigiera sus pasos rápidamente al lugar del que provenía su voz._

-¿Todo bien?-

_Pudo observar a Judy recargada sobre la mesa del lugar con una mirada seria y algo rígida, sintió como si una especie de descarga le recorriera por la espalda. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que tenia la oportunidad de ver a su madre de esa forma y casi siempre no terminaban bien, pero si iban a hablar, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar._

-Siéntate, limítate a escuchar cada pregunta y contesta con toda la honestidad que se te sea posible, ¿entendido?- _Dice señalando la silla que se encontraba enfrente de ella._

_-_Mamá…-

-Solo hazlo.-

_Quinn se sienta sin chistar. Después de todo si sería una plática intensa._

_-_Comencemos con esto de una vez… ¿estas segura de que estas enamorada de Rachel Berry?-

-¿Qué es lo pretendes…?-

-Solo contesta Quinn, no te pido mucho.- _La interrumpe casi apunto de perder la paciencia, lo que estaba apunto de hacer no sería fácil, pero en vista de la situación no le quedaba de otra._

-Si estoy segura mamá.- _Podría ser que esta pregunta la haya tomado por sorpresa viniendo de su madre pero siempre sabría que responder, sin importar las circunstancias que fueran._

-Perfecto, ahora, estas absolutamente consiente de que te encontraras con mucha gente que este en contra de ustedes, y que muy probablemente les harán daño y las discriminaran únicamente por quererse ¿verdad?-

-Lo se y no me importa.- _Ese fue uno de sus más grandes miedos en el pasado, claro que estaba consiente de ello._

-Ok, ahora última pregunta… ¿eres feliz?-

-Como nunca lo había sido antes…-_Miro a su madre quien se mantuvo en silencio, permitiendo que siguiera explicando su respuesta.- _Era horrible mentir y aparentar algo que no soy, me siento libre ahora…-

-De acuerdo, entonces habiendo aclarado estos puntos tan importantes para mí, comienza la verdadera platica Quinn y más te vale que prestes atención…-

_Ella estaba preparada para todo, gritos, amenazas, incluso se imagino que la enviarían a uno de esos campamentos en donde pretenden arreglar a personas homosexuales para seguir el camino correcto, pero ni es sus más bizarros sueños se imagino lo siguiente._

_-_¿Qué papel vas a tener en esa relación?, por que es seguro que esa niña te va a decir que sí… te pregunto porque si vas a ser "el hombre" tienes que tener ciertas responsabilidades con ella, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-¿Qué…?-

-No lo digo con el afán de ofenderte pero esa la única forma en la que puedo llegar a entender tu… bueno, ¿noviazgo?...-

-Este… ella y yo… todavía no…-

-Si lo se, pero te dirá que sí, no te apures… en fin, las cosas serán así de ahora en adelante corazón. Rachel va y regresa de su casa contigo, jamás sola ¿me oyes?- _Se aleja de su hija y comienza a dar vueltas por toda la cocina, enumerando la larga lista de responsabilidades que Quinn tendría por delante.- _Y mucho menos llegar tarde, se respetan los horarios de ella así como los de esta casa, la primera impresión siempre esta importante hija recuérdalo. También, aunque espero y ya lo hayas hecho, vas a ir a la casa de esa niña y vas a pedirle disculpas a ella y a sus padres por como la tratabas, que todavía no se me olvida todo lo que le hiciste Quinn Fabray.-

_No era necesario que nadie, absolutamente nadie, le dijera que hacer con respecto a Rachel. Sabia que ahora, esa chica se había convertido en lo más primordial de su vida y no haría nada que no fuera respetuoso con ella. Pero escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su madre, no hacían más que llenarla de emociones._

_-_Aun no lo hago, pero lo haré pronto, no te preocupes.-

-Perfecto, porque si vas a hacer las cosas hay que hacerlas bien o mejor no hagas absolutamente nada. También vas a pedirles permiso para salir con su hija, eso ya es un plus, creo que Rachel se sentirá alagada con eso ¿no crees?-

-Yo creo que sí… le gustan esas cosas… creo…-

-Genial, y sobre todo, cuando ella te diga que si, ese mismo día sin esperar más, les dices a sus papás quien eres en la vida de su hija, vas a presentarte formalmente como la novia ¿estamos de acuerdo?, hay un protocolo que seguir aún Quinn, no lo olvides.-

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que me dirá que sí?- _Ya había escuchado esa afirmación antes pero aun no se sentía con la certeza de que, efectivamente, Rachel la aceptaría de otra forma que no fuera como amigas._

-Porque si algo te enseño tu padre, sea como sea, es que…-

-"A ningún Fabray le dicen que no".-

-Te amo Quinn… tu y tu hermana son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…- _Se detiene de su caminar nervioso, para colocarse de cuclillas enfrente de su hija para mirarla directamente a los ojos.- _Y si esta es la vida que quieres llevar, y Rachel la persona con la que quieres estar yo no tengo porque oponerme… mientras tu seas feliz y te sientas libre tal y como me lo dijiste hace un momento, yo también lo seré.-

-Te prometo que seguiré siendo la misma, no se como agradecerte todo este esfuerzo que estas haciendo por mi… voy a hacer que siempre estés orgullosa de mi ¿si?...-_Una lagrima resbala sobre su mejilla, al fin su felicidad estaba completándose poco a poco.- _Yo también te amo mamá…-

_Al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su pequeña, solo se le ocurre encerrarla entre sus brazos y a ser la madre que tanto Quinn había necesitado. Por fin esa joven adulta se permite ser niña aunque sea un momento. No puede evitar soltar el llanto al sentirse protegida por el abrazo de su mamá, tal y como siempre lo había querido._

_-_Estoy y siempre estaré orgullosa de ti hija, has pasado por mucho, has tenido que crecer muy rápido pero siempre serás mi pequeña ¿entiendes?... sé que no puedo protegerte siempre, pero lo que si podre hacer es confortarte y estar ahí cuando me necesites… antes no lo hice pero ahora lo haré, te lo prometo…- _Las palabras salían con dificultad de su garganta, pero aunque le constara el alma tenia que decirlas, ya era tiempo de hacerlo.-_Pero ya, basta de lloriqueos…-_Deja de abrazar a Quinn para limpiar sus lagrimas al igual que la otra.-_ ¿En donde dejaste a la susodicha?-

-Esta… con la abuela… le pedí que me avisara cuando quisiera que pasara por ella…-

-¡Lo primero que te digo y lo primero que haces Quinn! ¡Llámala tu! Que se note el interés niña…- _Se levanta y toma unas servilletas que estaban en el centro de la mesa.-_

_-_Ok…- _Definitivamente le costaría trabajo acostumbrarse a su "nueva mamá" pero algo le decía que le gustará la experiencia._

-Y cuando por fin formalicen, no tardes en traerla a la casa…-

-¿Quieres conocerla?-

-Claro que quiero conocerla, va a ser tu novia Quinn.-

-Lo será mamá, juro que así será.-

-Vaya, hasta que te escucho hablar como antes… anda, ve por ella, pero tampoco llegues tarde ¿ok?-

-No mamá, yo hago la cena ¿si?-

-Por mi perfecto.-

-No tardo y gracias mamá…-

-¡Anda que la damita te espera!-

_Una sonrisa brillante se dibujo en toda la cara de Quinn, mientras depositaba un beso en la mejilla de su madre y salía corriendo para el asilo, no sin antes hacer una parada por una tienda de regalos._

_Mientras Judy la miraba salir de la casa, un sentimiento de preocupación se apodero de ella. Aun la idea no le agradaba de todo y sabía que su hija sufriría mucho, sobre todo por el lugar en el que vivían. Solo podría esperar que Quinn consiguiera entrar a una universidad en la que pudiera ser ella sin temor a nada, aunque para eso ya no faltaba mucho._

_Una mañana-tarde en el cine con Jhonny López podía ser toda una aventura. Después de comer todas las palomitas y dulces que su cuerpo le permitía y ver dos películas seguidas, por fin el niño había caído agotado en el asiento trasero del auto de Santana. Al llegar casa y ver que aun se encontraba casi inconsciente, Brittany lo toma en brazos y lo lleva a su habitación. _

_A la latina, le encantaba de sobre manera la forma en la que su novia trataba a su hermanito. Eso solo hacia que se enamorara aun más de ella, como si eso fuera posible. _

_Ambas estaban agotadas, por lo que sin decir palabra alguna, se dejaron caer en el sofá de la sala mientras los padres de Santana regresaban. Estuvieron un rato durmiendo hasta que el celular de la mayor de los López comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Pensó en dejar la llamada pasar para no despertar a su chica pero al ver de quien se trataba, tomo el aparato y procuró hablar quedamente._

-Te quiero en mi casa en media hora, ¿entiendes?-

-¿Qué diablos…?-

-Ya me escuchaste "Sandbags", el plan va a comenzar y tenemos que pulir algunos temas.-

-¿Ella lo sabe?-

-No, por eso te necesito aquí antes de hacer mi siguiente jugada, trae a tu chica si quieres.-

_Colgó sin dejar a la latina hacer otra pregunta más. No pensaba que la entrenadora quisiera hacer las cosas tan fáciles pero haya ella. _

_-_Cariño…- _Comienza a repartir pequeños besos en la frente de su novia._

_-_¿Qué ocurre San…? ¿Ya llegaron tus papás?- _Se talla los ojos con sus manos para volver a acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación._

_-_No Britt, pero Silvester me llamó, quiere que vayamos a su casa… "HBIC" va a regresar.- _No pudo evitar decir esas ultimas palabras con algo de orgullo, algo que en su vida admitiría._

-¿Estas de acuerdo?, ya sabes lo que eso significa…-_ Levanto su cabeza de las piernas de su novia para sentarse bien en el sillón y mirarla preocupada. Sabe que Santana ama su posición como capitana y el regreso de Quinn a la escuadra haría que ella volviera a ser la segunda al mando._

-Q es la única que puede darnos ese campeonato… aparte estar en la cima de esa pirámide es un dolor en el trasero…- _Le responde con una dulce mirada, la gente aun le pregunta como es que puede estar con alguien como la latina, pues aquí tienen su respuesta._

_-_Entonces, ¿llamamos a las chicas?- _Eso le emocionaba, y no solo porque tendría a su amiga de regreso, justo como los viejos tiempo. También implicaba que Santana pasaría más tiempo con ella, eso de ser capitana la tenia más ocupada que nunca._

-No, hay que ir antes con la entrenadora para "pulir algunos temas", ya vez que le encanta hacer todo misterioso…- _Se levanta para ir a buscar las llaves de su auto._

-Recuerda San que no somos porristas cualquiera ¿ok?-

-No amor, definitivamente no lo somos.

_Rachel y Susan mantenían una seria charla entre ellas. Si bien la morena estaba de acuerdo en que si Quinn era feliz regresando a las Cheerios ella no haría otra cosa más que apoyarla sin dudar. Pero eso no hacia que el miedo de perderla y de que las cosas se repitieran de nuevo no invadieran su pensamiento_

-Confía en ella Rachel, sabes que jamás lo hará…-

-Lo sé, pero y si la obligan yo no…-

-La necesitan Rachel, aparte, ella es una líder nata no puedes negarme ese talento ¿o si?-

-Nunca la he visto en el papel de líder, pero, tiene un carácter fuerte y sabe tomar las decisiones correctas aun cuando la situación no sea la más fácil pero…-

-Mi niña es mucho más que eso y te lo demostrará…-_Se aleja de Rachel para ir a la ventana que daba al jardín en el momento justo en el que Quinn estacionaba su auto.-_ Mira, ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso eh?-

_Con mucho trabajo, sacaba un enorme oso de la cajuela mientras Rachel la miraba con absoluta adoración, tenía razón, no podía permitirse dudar de tan hermosa imagen. _

_Cuando por fin logro sacar el peluche del auto, miro hacia la ventana de su abuela encontrándose con esos preciosos ojos marrones observándola intensamente. De nuevo ese maldito sonrojo volvía a asaltar sus mejillas, tendría que acostumbrarse a ponerse nerviosa a cada rato, justo como cuando aun la llamaban Lucy._

-La quiero mucho Susan… de verdad… tienes que creerlo.-

-¿Y que estas haciendo aquí?, ¡ve con ella!-

-Mañana vendré a verte de nuevo ¿si?, ese libro tiene que terminarse ya.-

-Anda hija, te esta esperando.-

-Te quiero Susan.-_ Le da un beso en la mejilla para salir casi huyendo del asilo._

_Quinn la esperaba algo impaciente, ahora que su madre le había casi dado luz verde para seguir intentando conquistar a Rachel, iba a poner aun mas empeño. Ahora ya no tenia nada de que preocuparse, al menos por ahora._

_En cuanto la morena salió, puso marcha directa a su silla de ruedas hacia el teléfono que se encontraba en su buró, e inmediatamente marco ese número que muchas veces la sacaba de quicio._

-Dijo que no habría problema, solo falta hablar con Lucy.-

-¿Quién diablos es Lucy?-

-¡Quinn!-

-Oh cierto, eso ya esta arreglado, las chicas van a hacerse cargo de ello.-

-Silvester, no obligues a mi niña a hacer algo que no quiere, ¿entiendes?-

-Quieres que le siga "echando un ojo" ¿no? ese es mi precio Fabray.-

-¡No me amenaces!-

-Pues tu a mi tampoco, ¿sabes cuantas universidades se estarán peleando por tu rebelde nietecita si anota otro campeonato a su lista?, todos ganamos con esto anciana.-

-Solo controla tus métodos.-

-No somos una cuadrilla de porristas cualquiera, en fin, te dejo, las chicas ya llegaron.-

_Le colgó antes de que pudiera averiguar cual iba a hacer el siguiente movimiento de la entrenadora con respecto a sus planes con su nieta. Hacer tratos con Sue era como si vendiera su alma, pero ya sabría como controlar a esa entrenadora histérica y con problemas de actitud, ahora solo se enfocaría en volver a hacer las pases con Quinn y lo demás se ira dando por si solo._

-¿Es para mí?-

-La abuela es alérgica a la felpa así que sí… es para ti.-

-Esta hermoso…- _Se aproxima más a la rubia para quitarle al gran "animal" de sus manos y colocarlo en el piso.-_ Pero no mas que tu…-

-Nada es mas bello que tu ¿entiendes? Y eso no esta en discusión… ¿nos vamos ya?-

-Si, quiero enseñarle a… ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo?- _Dice volviendo a tomar el oso entre sus manos que, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, muy probablemente estaba más alto que ella mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del copiloto, entrando con todo y oso._

_-_Es tuyo, tal vez quieras llamarla Barbra.-_ Cierra la puerta para ir a tomar su asiento y comenzar a poner en marcha al auto._

-No, así ya se llama mi pez… tal vez, ¿Lucy?-

-¿Lucy?-

-Si, es que es tan hermosa y abrazable…- _Comienza a abrazar con fuerza al peluche._

_-_Creo que cometí un grave error al comprarte a Lucy.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque ahora la abrazaras mas a ella que a mi…-

-No lo creo…-

_Estuvieron charlando hasta que llegaron a casa de los Berry, en donde Quinn trato de despedirse lo más rápido posible para ir a su casa temprano tal y como le había prometido a su madre. No es que no quisiera pasar mas tiempo con ella, de hecho, cada vez que se decían "adiós" era un esfuerzo sobre humano alejarse, pero al menos solo seria esa noche, había reconectado con su madre y tenia que aprovecharlo._

_La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y alguna que otra broma y unos consejos por parte de su madre que amenizaron la comida aun más. _

_Al ser un día lleno de emociones, después de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos, se fue directamente a su cama ya que mañana seria un día algo difícil. Comenzaría de nuevo en su trabajo en Breadstix y quería estar en buena forma._

_Tan perdida estaba en sus sueños que no pudo evitar asustarse al escuchar su teléfono sonar casi a las tres de la mañana. Pero cuando miro quien interrumpió su sueño, solo se asusto más._

_- _¿Rach?... ¿estas bien?-

-¿Estabas durmiendo?, digo, que pregunta más tonta, claro que estas durmiendo, como es posible que se me haya ocurrido…-

-Hey, hey, Rachel, ¿todo bien?-

-Quinn perdóname, es una tontería, disculpa por haberte despertado ¿si?, ya hablamos mañana…-

-No espera, dime que pasa.-

-No es necesario Quinn, de verdad, disculpa, que descanses.-

_Un leve presentimiento le decía que haría todo lo contrario. Estaba claro que no podría dormir, no después de escuchar a Rachel tan alterada, por lo que decidió a salir a buscar la respuesta. _

_Se puso lo primero que encontró en su habitación, y agradeciendo que su madre durmiera profundamente, salió de casa para subirse de nuevo a su auto e ir directamente a casa de su pequeña diva. _

_Cuando llego sabía que no tenía que marcarle, porque definitivamente esta no le contestaría. Así que, como cualquier otro cliché, encontró algunas piedras esparcidas en la casa de la morena para arrojarlas hacia la ventana de esta. Las escucharía casi de inmediato, después de todo, la luz que salía de su habitación le decía que estaba despierta._

_-_¡Quinn!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- _Abre su ventana de par en par, para poder ver a la rubia esperando pacientemente bajo su ventana._

_-_Me dejaste preocupada y definitivamente no iba a poder seguir durmiendo sin saber que te pasa.-

-Quinn, de verdad es una tontería, podía haberte contado mañana…- _Trataba de no hablar tan alto para no despertar a toda su cuadra._

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no me digas que ocurre.-

-¿Esta en discusión?-

-No Rachel…-

-¿Crees poder subir?...-

-Quieres… que suba…-

-Te diría que entraras por la puerta pero mis padres tienen un agudo oído y te escucharan… ¿crees poder subir por el árbol?-

_La rubia miro el enorme árbol que estaba casi en frente de la casa, se preguntaba porque no lo había notado antes, pero no pudo evitar relacionarlo con algún video de Taylor Swift del cual no recordaba el nombre. Y por supuesto que podía subir esa cosa, si podía subir una pirámide humana de porristas, eso sería pan comido._

_Y así lo fue, solo pasaron 5 minutos para estar a un paso del cuarto de la diva, quien le ofrecía su mano para entrar de una buena vez._

_-_¿Crees que sea apropiado que…?-

-Claro que no es apropiado pero te quiero aquí.-

_No necesito pensarlo más, tomo la mano de Rachel y entro con un ágil brinco a su habitación. La cual era tal y como se la había imaginado muchas veces, era demasiado obvio saber quien dormía en ese lugar._

_-_Bueno, ya estoy aquí… ¿ya me vas a decir?-

-Pensarás que soy una tonta.-

-Nunca, nada me haría pensar eso de ti.-

-Tuve una pesadilla horrible…- _Había ido hacia allí solo por una pesadilla, razón que extrañamente no encontró absurda. Definitivamente el amor estaba pasándole una cuota extrema a su juicio._

_-_¿Y que soñaste…?- _Se aproxima para abrazarla, acción con la que Rachel no hace otra cosa más que decir la verdad, por mas vergonzosa que fuese._

_-_Soñé que regresabas a las porristas y…-

-¿Y que más?-

-Solo… me decías que todo había sido un juego y…me…- _Se sentía estúpida al estar llorando por un sueño así pero por mas que quería no podía evitarlo._

_-_Eso jamás va a pasar… creo que las porristas es algo de mi pasado y tratarte de la misma forma en la que lo hice… prefiero que me arrojen slushies todos los días hasta que me gradúe antes de hacerte daño otra vez…-_Ahora la abrazaba con más intensidad, tenía que encontrar una forma en la que esos miedos se fueran de Rachel ya.- _Eres mi adoración hermosa, jamás volveré a hacerte daño, lo juro.-

-Lo se… es solo que… no tengo ni idea de porque soñé eso…- _Claro que la tenia, su charla con Susan la había afectado más de lo que ella pensaba._

-Ya todo esta bien ¿ok?, yo estoy aquí contigo, queriéndote cada vez más con cada respiro que das y así será siempre ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si…-

-Bien, ahora ya ve a dormir que es tardísimo y tienes una rutina que seguir.-

_Rompe el abrazo para tomar a la morena de la mano y llevarla hasta su cama, quiere soltarse del agarre pero ahora Rachel se lo impide._

_-_¿Quinn?...-

-¿Mande?-

-¿Crees que seria muy inapropiado si… te pidiera que te quedaras esta noche?-

-Yo…- _No estaba muy segura si era ella quien estaba hirviendo o hacia mucho calor en el lugar._

_-_Solo esta noche… a dormir únicamente…-

-Tus padres… no creo que les guste mucho la idea…-

-No lo sabrán… salen a trabajar muy temprano, ¿por favor?-

_Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa mirada que doblegaba su juicio y su criterio al mismo tiempo._

-De acuerdo… pero tendré que irme temprano, tengo que trabajar mañana.-

-Si, no te preocupes, mis padres se van de aquí a las 8.-

-Rach… mi jornada empieza a las 9…-

-Te dará tiempo, si gustas… puedes ducharte aquí… tal vez tenga algo que te quede y puedo hacerte el desayuno y…-

-No te preocupes por lo demás y mejor ya hay que dormir ¿si?-

-Ok…-

_Se quito su sudadera y sus tenis mientras Rachel volvía a la cama esperando a la rubia ya con la luz apagada. Eso era demasiado para Quinn, no sabia que había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer un noche como esa pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho. _

_Tímidamente se mente entre las sabanas para quedar boca arriba mientras Rachel le daba la espalda, en cuanto comenzó a cerrar los ojos para ya por fin descansar, la voz de la morena volvía a llamar su atención._

-¿Puedo abrazarte?-

-Claro hermosa…-

_Y así lo hizo, giro su cuerpo para recargar su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia y rodear con un brazo su abdomen, mientras la otra solo atinaba a regalarle tiernas caricias a su espalda disfrutando del aroma tan exquisito que emanaba del cabello de su judía favorita. Todo lo que había querido, desde hace ya mucho tiempo, el destino se lo estaba dando a puños._

_-_Te quiero Rachel

-También te quiero Quinn.-

_Y ese era solo el comienzo._

_**¿Aburrido? ¿Largo? ¿Sin chiste?, háganmelo saber. Es probable que piensen que la historia va algo lento pero necesito que sea de esa forma para que al menos no pierda tanto sentido (espero y todavía lo tenga). Gracias por sus comentarios, no saben cuan valiosos son para mi. Sé que tardo mucho en actualizar y les pido una disculpa pero de verdad, créanme que hago lo que puedo con el poco tiempo que tengo disponible, ténganme paciencia ¿si? De nuevo gracias por el apoyo, por los favoritos, las alertas y ojalá y les haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**Felices vacaciones de primavera o Semana Santa, como lo prefieran. **_


	13. Chapter 12

_No pudo dormir. Claro, se sentía más tranquila al tener a Quinn rodeándola protectoramente con sus brazos pero, le inquietaba mucho el hecho de sentir, que estar juntas de esa forma era como si fuera algo de todos los días. Se sentía tan normal, tan cotidiano que era imposible no desconcertarse ante tal descubrimiento._

_Algo en su interior, literalmente, le gritaba que haberla llamado era la mejor idea que había tenido en su vida. Y es que, la forma en la que sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan perfectamente era simplemente increíble. No quería olvidar nunca ese momento, ese calor tan familiar que desprendía la rubia, el delicado pero a la vez fuerte amarre de sus brazos, la tersa piel de sus manos y sus delgados y estilizados dedos, con los que ya tenia rato jugando._

_Al levantar su mirada y ver el rostro de la ex porrista tan plácidamente dormido, su boca ligeramente abierta y ese cabello rubio desordenado, solo hacen que se maraville más con la presencia de esa mujer en su cama. Y lo más maravilloso de todo, era que no solo se trataba del aspecto físico. Estaba segura de que Quinn era una persona inteligente en toda la expresión de la palabra, era feliz sabiendo que podía hablar con ella horas de cualquier tema y fascinarse ante su conocimiento y si por alguna razón llegara a existir un desacuerdo, sabría que tendría un debate con argumento no una pelea sin sentido._

_Quinn era lo que Rachel siempre había querido en su vida, y podía atreverse a decir que es mucho más de lo que soñó alguna vez. Era obvio que, su primer encuentro no fue el mejor pero, ¿Quién dice que no existe el amor a segunda vista? Sin imaginarlo si quiera, le había llegado el mejor regalo que la vida pudo darle directamente a sus manos, era increíble como tan rápido, Quinn había cambiado todos sus esquemas, cosa que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Definitivamente no iba a perderla, la vida o tal vez el destino, estaba gritándole que tomara esa oportunidad a gritos, que se arriesgara a ser feliz de una buena vez y estaba decidida a escuchar ese llamado._

_Los rayos del Sol comenzaban a iluminar la habitación mientras la morena aun seguía completamente ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Al notar que la mañana por fin había llegado, trata de zafarse de los brazos de su guardián de pesadillas para pagar el despertador antes de que este sonara. Quería ser ella misma quien la despertara, sabia que sería un espectáculo digno de disfrutar._

_Ya que el aparato estuvo silenciado, baja de la cama para sentarse de lado de Quinn, obteniendo una vista perfecta de su cara, para así jugar con esos mechos que comenzaban a volverla loca._

_-_Quinn…despierta…-

_Dijo pero no surgió efecto, estaba claro que el sueño de la joven era más pesado de lo que creía, pero eso solo aumentaba su creatividad para llevar acabo su plan._

-Quinn… se te hará tarde para ir al trabajo…- _Comienza a colocar tiernos besos en ambas mejillas, pausadamente, disfrutando del roce de sus labios con la piel de la rubia._

_Y para hacerlo más interesante y con un toque de sensualidad, dirige su boca hacia la frente de Quinn, para descender a la nariz y terminar saboreando esos tersos labios rojos, que durante su ausencia, invadieron constantemente sus sueños._

_Fue inevitable para la morena no notar como casi al instante, era correspondida por la bella durmiente que descansaba en su cama. Nunca lo había pensado antes pero era un sensación maravillosa, el despertar a una princesa de esa forma. Pobre de aquel que diga que, los cuentos de hadas no existen porque no sabe de la magia que se estar perdiendo._

_-_¿Así se siente despertar contigo todas las mañanas?-

-Sé que es incorrecto contestar una pregunta con otra pero olvidare ese detalle… ¿Qué sentiste?-

-No se como describírtelo pero… tal vez si empezamos con "felicidad" te puedas dar una idea.-

-Vaya… hasta semi-dormida eres un encanto.-

-¿Yo? Me acabas de despertar con un beso Rachel, creo que alguien ha estado viendo muchas películas de Disney últimamente.-

-No sabes lo mágico que es despertar a una princesa con un beso.-

_Era obvio que sus pensamientos habían salido por su boca casi sin aviso, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa mejor que decir. Y por supuesto, no iba a dejar que Quinn fuera la única que dijera cosas tiernas y cursis, ella tenía arsenal de sobre que no dudaría en usar._

_-_Estoy sonrojada de nuevo ¿verdad?-

-Vaya que sí…-

-Genial…-

_Se quedaron un tiempo observándose casi embelesadas por la profundidad de sus miradas, la belleza que irradiaban de forma natural hasta que por alguna razón, Rachel reacciono y volvió a comentarle a Quinn que llegaría tarde sino se levantaba de esa cama ya. Sus padres aun no salían de casa pero le dijo que mientras ella se duchaba ellos ya se habrían marchado, o al menos se asegurarían de ello._

_Quinn no estaba muy segura sobre ese plan, pero al no poder con las insistencias de su estrella, lo último que pudo decir ante ellas fue un no. Por lo que entro al baño, sintiéndose incomoda obviamente, pero tratando de alejar esos pensamientos porque de verdad necesitaba el agua sobre su cuerpo para comenzar la mañana y así despertar, porque definitivamente regresar a su casa a asearse no era una opción. Agradecía que su madre prácticamente entrara en coma mientras dormía pero no quería arriesgarse. No seria muy cómodo explicarle que había pasado la noche con la chica que le gusta, ¿verdad?_

_Mientras tanto, Rachel buscaba algo que pudiera quedarle bien a la rubia, o al menos que no afectara tanto en su look habitual. Estaba claro que no sería ningún video suyo y como si fuera una especie de "idea genial", su autoestima le hizo imposible no pensar que necesitaba un cambio de ropa. Si iba a salir con la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido en su vida, era obvio pensar que tenía que dar una buena impresión, pero eso ya sería para más tarde._

_Recordó que tenía un par de jeans casi escondidos en su closet, así como unas camisas que tal vez podrían ser agrado de la rubia, al menos no había animales en ellos. Teniendo arreglada la ropa, bajo rápidamente a la cocina para poder encontrar a sus padres ahí, cosa que no se esperaba._

-Pensé que ya se habían ido…-

-Buenos días a ti también princesa, ¿Cómo amaneciste?- _Hablo LeRoy con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo ante la falta de tacto de su hija._

-Disculpen… buenos días papis…-_Trata de disimular su nerviosismo lo mayor posible._

-Hola hermosa, y… ¿Qué tal la tarde de ayer? Casi ni dijiste nada pero tenías la sonrisa digna de un Tony.- _Comento Hiram mientras intercambiaba miradas entre Rachel y su periódico._

-No podías esperar para preguntarle…-

-Es mi hija y quiero saber que tal le va, no creo que tenga nada de malo.-

-Oh… ¿de verdad me veía así?… pues nada especial, solo que Quinn regreso.-

-Y con ella un nuevo inquilino, supongo.-

-Si… esta bella, se llama Lucy.- _Toma un vaso de jugo y se sienta entre sus dos padres como si fuera otra mañana normal._

-Al menos tiene buen gusto, porque ese gigante compraba lo más corriente que encontraba en una tienda de rebajas, creo que casi te da una alergia por su culpa.-

-No sean tan duros con el, era lo que podía comprar mientras trabaja con Burt.-

-Como sea, amor se nos hace tarde, recuerda que hoy es la presentación y debes ser puntual.- _Habla mientras toma su portafolio y toma su último sorbo de café._

-Créeme que no se me olvida, ¿esta bien si desayunas sola princesa?-

-Estaré bien papi.-

-De acuerdo, ten un bonito y feliz día corazón.-

_Ambas salen con prisa de la casa para ir al garaje y sacar sus autos. Si bien no tenían una casa enorme y muchos lujos, de alguna forma podían costearse dos autos de buena calidad. Por suerte, gracias a su ajetreo no notaron el beatle rojo estacionado casi justo enfrente de su puerta. Rachel le dio gracias hasta los BeeGees por eso._

_Con paso rápido y sin evitar emocionarse, entra a su casa de nuevo para ir a la cocina a explotar sus aptitudes culinarias para realizarle a Quinn su desayuno._

_En no mucho tiempo, la casa comenzó a inundarse de un suave toque de aroma a hotcakes recién hechos, pero la realidad era que no tenia mucho que ofrecerle a la rubia siendo que su dieta era vegetariana, su imaginación no le alcanzaba para más. Sabia que ella preferiría un desayuno un poco más elaborado pero eso ya lo haría con mayor antelación porque definitivamente haría que Quinn desayunara en su casa muy seguido._

_Dejo 3 piezas de hotcakes perfectamente acomodados uno encima del otro, bañados con fresca miel de maple y un pequeño cuadro de mantequilla derritiéndose en el centro del primero. Un vaso de jugo de naranja frío y un vaso de leche de soya acompañaban el plato, y la rosa que Quinn le había dado el día anterior, justo en medio de la mesa._

_Estando ya todo listo, subió a su habitación para entrar, tocando la puerta primero._

-¿Ya estas vestida?-

-Claro, pasa.-

-El desayuno ya esta listo…

_Estaba claro que quería hablar más, era su intención pero cualquier intento fue desechado al ver a Quinn con su ropa. No entendía como es que esa mujer pudiera ser tan sexy con cualquier cosa._

-No sabía que también te gustaban los jeans… como siempre estas faldas o vestidos…-

-Mis… padres piensan que sería un buen cambio… pero no se, no estoy muy acostumbrada a ellos-

-Pues me quedan bien ¿no?-

_Quería encontrar en su cerebro una respuesta que no sea "sexy", "sensual", u otro adjetivo que no dejara en ver que a notado de más como las curvas de la rubia se marcaban perfectamente con la mezclilla y la blusa le quedaba un poco más pegada a sus perfectos abdominales._

-Si…-

-Entonces… ¿el desayuno?-

-¿Qué?-

_Nuevamente probó su suerte y le alegro darse cuenta de que aun seguía de su lado. Se había dado cuenta de lo que podía provocar en Rachel y no iba a desaprovecharlo, mucho menos ahora que estaban solas._

_ -_Te dije que si ya vamos a desayunar… ¿o todavía no tienes hambre?- _Camino directo a la morena con un actitud decidida a robar un estremecimiento de Rachel, al susurrar esas palabras en su odio derecho mientras rodeaba su cintura con ambos brazos._

_-_Sí… ¿ya quieres bajar?- _Formulaba oraciones con mucha dificultad. El tener a Quinn tan cerca era un distractor muy fuerte para la diva._

_-_Claro, quiero saber que me hizo esta hermosa chica para desayunar.- _Un beso en su oído, otro en su frente, uno en cada una de sus mejillas, no podía olvidarse de esa hermosa nariz tan característica de Rachel y por último, tardándose unos segundos más, unió sus labios con los de ella sin pedir permiso. _

_No podía decir que no se esperaba ese movimiento de Quinn porque, en su interior lo deseaba con todas su fuerzas. La sensación de la calidez de esa boca en conjunto de la suya la llevaba a lugares inimaginables en segundos sin despegarse del suelo. El aliento, el sabor, el tacto, el cariño y la calidez con los cuales estaba siendo besada eran completamente increíbles. Definitivamente Quinn Fabray tenía un don para ese tipo de cosas, y le fascinaba saber el hecho de que ella era quien lo disfrutaba en esos momentos._

-Lo siento, no pude resistirme…-_Miro directamente esos ojos chocolate que la miraban con adoración para después agregar.-_ De hecho, no lo siento… no me arrepentiría nunca el robarte un beso, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-Comienzo a imaginar que tendré que acostumbrarme a ello…-

-Vaya que sí, porque pienso hacerlo seguido.-

-Eres tan encantadora…- _Pensó en voz alta._

_-_Tú eres la que tiene el encanto aquí pequeña, eres tú la de la magia, no yo.-

-Creo que debemos seguir tratando ese tema de que tú no eres especial, por lo que veo… bueno, ya vamos que se enfría.-

_Llegaron a la cocina con la mesa servida, lista para que la rubia pudiera comer y después irse a su trabajo. Hablaban de todo un poco, algunos detalles que Quinn había omitido de sus vacaciones con su familia, Rachel le contaba todo lo que había hecho cada día desde que se fue, dejándole ver lo mucho que la extraño. Y como no tenia ninguna razón para ocultar sus sentimientos, no pudo sentirse mas cómoda, porque no estaba entre sus brazos._

_Mientras la rubia desayunaba y Rachel hablaba, no pudo evitar divagar un poco sobre el motivo por el cual estaba en su casa. Era muy extraño que haya soñado con que ella regresaba a las porristas, de hecho, era algo que desde hace ya mucho tiempo no rondaba por su mente. Claro que extrañaba la cuadrilla, era un trabajo difícil pero la hermandad era maravillosa. Si, siempre tuvo sus diferencias con su entrenadora pero no podía negar que le enseño demasiado. Podría decirse que ella también es la causante de todo ese cambia tan radical que estaba caracterizando a su nueva "yo". Nadie conocía ese lado tan consiente y justo que podía tener Sue Sylvester para sus porristas. Sí les exigía demasiado y en muchas ocasiones cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, pero cuando se trataba de una lección de vida no podía confiar en nadie más. Ella no solo las entrenaba para hacer rutinas y ganar campeonatos, sus enseñanzas iban todavía más allá._

_-_Rachel, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro, dime.-

-¿Por qué soñaste que regresaba a las Cheerios?-

-No… lo…-

-Está bien ¿sabes? Hice muchas cosas malas con ese uniforme y sobre todo a ti, es lógico que pienses que puedo volver a lastimarte.- _Procuraba no mirarla a la cara, aun esos días lograban avergonzarla._

-No es por eso. Lo que sucede es que cuando tú te fuiste a ver tu mamá, platicamos un poco y después cambio el tema… me pregunto que pensaría si decidieses regresar alas porristas.-

_Ahora si levanto su mirada. ¿Su abuela hablando de su antigua escuadra con Rachel? Sentía que algo iba a suceder y no iba a pasar mucho para ello. Sabia perfectamente que Susan no saca cualquier tema a colación solo porque sí._

-¿Te dijo por qué te lo pregunto?-

-No tengo ni idea, de hecho yo puse la misma cara de tu al escucharla, ¿planeas regresar?-

-Siéndote honesta, no… de hecho, no había pensando en eso hasta este momento. Extraño a las chicas y hasta cierto punto los entrenamientos pero dudo que me dejen regresar de todas formas…- _Volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno, ese pensamiento le dolió un poco pero no lo iba reconocer._

_-_¿Estas segura? Fuiste su capitana, la más joven creo recordar y les diste un campeonato nacional, no me gusta hablar así pero estarían locas sino te dejan regresar.-

-No es por eso… Rachel, nosotras no somos unas porristas como las que ves en la televisión o en cualquier partido de cualquier deporte… al estar bajo el mando de Sylvester aprendes muchas cosas ¿sabes?, hasta cierto punto te da una educación diferente.-

-¿Sue?-

-Puede ser que haya hecho mucho daño a muchas personas y que haya intentado eliminar el Glee Club muchas veces, pero cuando se trata de enseñar una lección… bueno, digamos que es mejor persona de lo que aparenta.- _Había terminado con su plato y mientras lo depositaba al lavatrastes, trataba de dar información a Rachel sin decir completamente todo. Confiaba en ella en todos los sentidos pero hay cosas que no tiene permitido compartir._

_-_Discúlpame pero no entiendo, si es tan buena persona como tú dices, ¿por qué no te ayudo cuando…?-

_Justo cuando iba a terminar la frase se quedó completamente helada. Hablar de ese pasado de la rubia no le gustaba, sabía que era doloroso y no quería entrometerse en cosas tan personales pero ya era algo tarde._

-¿Cuándo estaba embarazada?...-

-Perdón, no debí haber sacado el tema.- _Si estaba apenada, se reprendió mentalmente pensar 5000 veces antes de hablar._

-No me molesta hablar de ello, no te preocupes… lo que pasa es que lo hizo porque estaba herida supongo. Al ser yo la capitana y ella la entrenadora, era obvio que nuestra relación era mas cercana que con las demás, teníamos un lazo de plena confianza y pues, quiero pensar que se sintió traicionada hasta cierto punto, aparte no la busque para pedirle ayuda…- _Podían tener muchas diferencias pero iba a defender a su ex entrenadora siempre que pudiese._

_-_Aun así debió haberte ayudado, tuvo que dejar sus pensamientos por un lado y ayudarte cuando mas lo necesitaba.-

-Lo hizo después.-

-¿Perdón?- _Sin evitarlo, cuando Quinn estuvo en problemas, siempre estuvo al tanto de ella. Preguntaba a Mercedes, Finn, incluso a Puck por la rubia. Pensaba que tenia conocimiento de todo lo que paso, pero este nuevo detalle la tomo por sorpresa._

-Verás… el embarazo no fue tan difícil como decirle adiós a Beth… la entrenadora me llevo a terapia y así poder superar el dar a mi hija en adopción.- _De nuevo baja la cabeza y pierda su mirada entre sus manos.-_ Puedo decirte que nunca lo haces pero, lo sobre llevas… de verdad Sue es buena persona, solo que no le gusta mostrarlo o no se…-

-Gracias…- _Algo en la honestidad de las palabras de Quinn la hechizo, no había duda de que ella era una maravillosa persona. Todas esas dudas y miedos podrían irse al diablo. Mientras la rubia estaba perdida en sus recuerdos, se acercó y tomo sus manos entre las suyas como un gesto de apoyo y comprensión. Definitivamente no sabía lo que era dar a un hijo, pero entendía el dolor de perder a alguien.- _Gracias por confiar en mí como para decirme todo esto….-_ Besa sus puños gentilmente mientras la rubia la mira anonadada.-_ Tal vez no entienda o no este consiente de lo doloroso que puede ser pero… sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre, ¿verdad? Cada vez que quieras o no quieras hablar de ello, yo voy a estar ahí ¿ok?-

-¿Por qué haces que me enamore más de ti?... en serio, dime.-

-¿Tal vez porque yo también quiero que lo hagas?-

-Rachel, muchas cosas van a cambiar y yo no quiero meterte en líos y…-

-Siempre he estado en problemas así que no creo que sea muy extraño, me gusta estar contigo, me gusta cuando me besas, cuando me tocas, cuando me provocas y obtienes lo que quieres…-

-Yo siento exactamente lo mismo pero contigo.-

-Entonces creo que vamos por el camino correcto ¿no crees?-

_Se levanta, después de haber estado en cuclillas sosteniendo sus manos para sentarse en sus piernas y rodear su cuello con sus brazos mientras Quinn colocaba sus manos en su cintura. _

_-_En tan poco tiempo haz lo grado que te quiera de una forma que nunca me imagine… tu tienes algo Quinn, y eso me esta empezando a gustar demasiado…-

-¿Por qué lo haces ver como si fuera algo malo?- _Dice bajando el tono de su voz mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuello de Rachel, aspirando el aroma de su piel combinado con su cabello._

-Porque no creo poder separarme de ti, en pocas palabras y discúlpame por mi léxico tan ordinario pero, seré tu dolor en el trasero y sabes que puedo ser muy molesta.- _Disfrutaba el roce de la nariz de la rubia sobre su piel, la fuerza de sus manos sobre su delgado cuerpo estaba siendo su adicción._

-Defectos, virtudes… todo me gusta… si lo que intentas decirme es que voy a cansarme eventualmente de ti déjame decirte que no puedes estar más equivocada… ¿sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por tenerte así? ¿Tan cerca?... son miles de noches de desvelo, infinidad de días imaginando que sería tomarte de la mano… no puedes decirme que voy cansarme de ti cuando todo lo que he querido siempre es estar a tu lado.-

_No había nada más que decir, no había más palabras, más gestos, solo esa caricia que se hace únicamente con los labios. Ese acto tan simple que puede demostrar tantas cosas sin filtro alguno. Era imposible decir cuanto tiempo habían estado perdidas en su mundo, solo Rachel había echo uso de casi todo su autocontrol para recordarle a Quinn que estaba apunto de ir tarde a Breadstix sino se iba ya. _

_Después de una despedida un tanto difícil, más besos y abrazos por parte de las dos Quinn por fin tomo sus llaves y subió a su auto en dirección a su empleo. Iban a estar separadas todo el día, algo que no les gustaba en absoluto pero sabrían sobre llevarlo, todo lo bueno cuesta tiempo._

_-_¿Sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado y no me has dicho nada sobre como van las cosas entre tu y Quinn?-

-No lo se Kurt, tal vez un día…-

-¡Exacto! Muchas cosas pueden pasar entre ustedes en un día y no puedes decirme lo contrario.-

-Ok, ¿quieres venir?-

-Mejor vamos al centro comercial, ya casi regresamos a la escuela y quiero tener mi guardaropa listo.-

-De acuerdo, aquí te espero.-

_Cuelga el teléfono. Podría decirse que se noto algo de apatía en sus palabras pero, definitivamente no era por falta de confianza a su amigo, pero esos momentos tan mágicos que ha tenido con Quinn quería reservárselos únicamente para ella._

_Había algo importante que hacer hoy, como si sus vacaciones no hayan sido ya lo suficientemente ocupadas como para agregar otro asunto más a su lista. Pero así eran las órdenes de su entrenadora. Tenían que acercarse mas a Rachel, estar completamente seguras de que era una persona de confiar. Santana sabía que esto sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero ya que querían pruebas no tenia otra opción._

_Caminaban por la acera de la cuadra de la rubia, pensando como seria su nueva maniobra con la diva. Brittany no se cansaba de dar ideas pero la latina solo acertaba a escuchar alguna de ellas, porque definitivamente no iba a cantarle absolutamente nada a esa chica. De pronto, como si de una señal divina se tratase, la rubia pudo ver en el camino a Kurt afuera de su casa._

_-_Amor, es Kurt.- _Comento Brittany a Santana apretando su mano para que mirara hacia adelante._

-¿Crees que vaya a ver a Berry?-

-Preguntemos, sino, inventamos otra excusa.-

-Tu eres la del cerebro en estas operaciones hermosa.-

-Ugh, de acuerdo pero sigue el papel.-

_Iba saliendo con destino a casa de los Berry cuando a lo lejos, ve caminando por la acera a una pareja de chicas tomada de la mano. Estaba seguro que si ahora todo el mundo es gay es por culpa de esas dos. Brittany al identificar a Kurt, soltó la mano de Santana para ir con el y saludarlo, después de todo ya era su cómplice, por lo tanto, confiaba en el chico y eso lo hacia su nuevo amigo entrañable. _

_-_¡Brittany! Que gusto verte, ¿Cómo estas?- _Dijo sorprendido por la muestra de cariño recibida por la porrista._

_-_¡Muy bien!, solo caminando un poco con San… ¿vas a salir?-

-Sí, de hecho voy a casa de Rachel… por cierto, hola Santana.-

-Porcelana, un gusto verte esta mañana.- _Un poco de su sarcasmo tan característico salió de su boca sin querer evitarlo, ganándose una mirada de desaprobación de su novia, la cual se desvaneció al ver ese guiño tan sexy en la latina. _

-¿Vas a ver a Rachel?, ¿podemos ir?-

-Britt no se si…-

-Porcelana, si mi chica quiere ir a ver al gnomo va a ir a ver al gnomo ¿entiendes?-

-De acuerdo, será genial ver la cara de Rachel cuando estemos parados en su entrada… de hecho iremos al centro comercial.- _Y ahí estaba la Santana a la que estaba acostumbrado y no a la chica tierna y dulce que vio durante unas centésimas de segundos._

-Imagínate mi cara cuando yo este ahí…- _Dice cruzando los brazos y acercándose a la camioneta de chico con su novia._

_-_Mejor aún, tengo que pasar a la tienda de mascotas porque Lord T ya se termino su alimento bajo en grasas…-

-Ok…-

_El plan express funcionó demasiado rápido, de todas formas Kurt no puso tanta resistencia. Estaba claro que tenia que acostumbrarse a cosas sumamente extrañas a su alrededor de ahora en adelante, así que Santana López y Brittany Pearce quisieran ir a casa de la chica más impopular de todo McKinley, era solo un evento más._

_No tardaron mucho tiempo viajando en la camioneta cuando llegaron a la casa de Rachel. Efectivamente, su cara era un poema al ver como Brittany la saludaba tan efusivamente y Santana solo se limitaba a ignorarla. Definitivamente no esperaba verlas, mucho menos en el lugar en donde vive, por lo que dedico una mirada de confusión a su amigo quien solo atino a levantar los hombros, el tampoco tenia idea de lo que pasaba en la mente de las lesbianas y ni quería saberlo._

_Al llegar al centro comercial, Rachel iba adelante con Kurt poniéndolo al tanto de todo su día de ayer con Quinn mientras la pareja de porristas los seguían por atrás. _

_-_Bien, ya es hora…-

-¿Segura?-

-No me queda otra alternativa Britt.-

-Te amo tanto… yo sé que no solo haces esto por la cuadrilla, también te preocupas por ella y eso es lindo.-

-Alguien tiene que preocuparse por Quinn de ves en cuando ¿no?-

-Solo no seas muy brusca con ella…-

-Lo intentare pero no te prometo nada.-

-Yo sé que lo harás, bien, es hora de distraer a Kurt.-

_Utilizando la excusa de que lo necesitaba para poder elegir un conjunto que le quedara bien a su gato, se lo llevo casi arrastras a la tienda de mascotas._

_Rachel no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que se había quedado sola con Santana. Y como nada en esta vida es por casualidad, sabia que de alguna u otra forma esto ya estaba planeado. Pero ella no sería la que hablaría primero._

_-_Entonces Man-Hands, ¿que se siente tener a Quinn a tus pies?-

-Te agradecería que me llamases por mi nombre o mi apellido si te es más cómodo, y con respecto a Quinn, no quiero hablar de ello.-

-No me digas, ¿la gran perra regreso?- _Era el momento, tenia que llevar las cosas hasta el limite._

-También apreciaría mucho que no le pusieras esos nombres y supongo que te refieres a que si me ha tratado mal ¿no? pues déjame decirte que estas muy equivocada, ella ha sido una magnifica persona conmigo y sé que siempre será así.- _Nadie iba a hacerla dudar de nada, mucho menos de Quinn Fabray._

_Rachel miraba a Santana con ferocidad. Jamás se había puesto tan a la defensiva con ella, aun sabiendo las consecuencias que esto podía llegar a tener para su integridad física y psicológica pero nadie va a poner en duda las palabras de esa chica, mucho menos en su presencia._

-Y como estas tan segura ¿eh?, ¿crees que por solo una cena, unos cuantos regalos y estúpidas palabras ella dejara de lado su naturaleza? Y yo que pensaba que eras más inteligente pero no debí de haberte dado tanto crédito…-

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de porque estas haciendo esto, y sobre todo hablando así de la que dices es tu mejor amiga, pero si te voy a pedir que no te metas entre Quinn y yo, tu ya tienes tus propios problemas, ocúpate de ellos.-_ Solo unos cuantos centímetros las separaban, Rachel tenia los brazos cruzados con fuerza, no podía creer que unas palabras tan estúpidas la tuvieran tan en el límite. Quinn tenía razón, estar con ella significaría muchos cambios._

-Tienes… coraje supongo, eso me gusta Berry porque vas a necesitarlo… en fin, ya que obtuve lo que quería creo que será mejor que lleve a mi chica a otro lugar, este sitio me deprime demasiado.- _Ignorando la expresión de confusión que dominaba el rostro de Rachel, dio media vuelta para buscar a su novia, sin olvidar agregar algo importante.-_ Las cheerios estamos buscando que Quinn regrese, Sue y Susan nos están ayudando con eso como espero ya te abras dado cuenta. _–No puedo evitar sentir que estaba haciendo una imitación de Rachel Berry bastante convencible para su gusto, solo esperaba que no lo hiciera muy a menudo.- _La abuela ya hizo su prueba, solo faltaba Sue y quien mejor que yo para hacerlo. Claro que conozco a esa chica y puedo apostar un maldito riñon a que te ama como imbécil y que si alguna vez te llega a lastimar nunca será con intención…-

-¿Es por eso que…?-

-Sí, es por eso que Britt y yo fuimos a tu casa casi secuestrando a Porcelana en el intento, tenemos prisa ¿entiendes?... ella nos extraña… si había algo que adoraba, bueno, no tanto como verte caminar por los pasillos todos los días pero se le acerca, era la cuadrilla… si ella sabe que la apoyas en esto lo hará sin pensarlo tres veces.-

-Entiendo todo lo que acabas de decir, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme confundida… espero y entiendas mi situación… pero hablando claramente como siempre lo hago, voy a hacerte el mismo comentario que le hice a Susan, si Quinn quiere regresar voy a apoyarla, sino quiere hacerlo también… es su decisión Santana, no mia.- _Con la guardia completamente abajo y mirando directamente a los ojos de la latina, hablo con el corazón en la mano._

-Entiendo… supongo que no hay problemas entonces… ahora, todo lo que te dije hace un momento fue para probar cuanto estas dispuesta a hacer por ella, sobre todo si es para defenderla de gente imbécil que habla sin saber la verdad.-

-No era necesario, eso lo haré siempre.- _Contestaba segura y confiada de lo que decía, pero no podía evitar sentirse extrañada por la actitud de su compañera de escuela._

-Perfecto, entonces no tengo nada más que decirte… solo que no menciones nada de esto a nadie más que no seamos nosotras.-

-¿Cuándo le dirán que la quieren de regreso?-

-Esta noche, así que no te asustes sino contesta tus mensajes o llamadas rápido.-

-De acuerdo… solo una cosa más Santana, ¿son una especie de mafia?-

-Somos porristas, de las únicas que podrás encontrarte en tu vida…pero no te asustes, conforme pase el tiempo sabrás más cosas.-

-Sí tú lo dices…-

-Cuídate Berry… por cierto, pasaré por ti cuando acabes tu sesión de cuida viejitos ¿ok?-

-Pero iba a decirle a Quinn que…-

-Ella no podrá esta noche como ya te había dicho enano, entonces, ¿a las 6 esta bien?-

-Ok…-

-Perfecto.-

_Dejando completamente perdida en sus pensamientos a la diva, camino directo a la tienda de mascotas en donde pudo ver a su chica, quien al captar su mirada supo que era momento de retirarse. Después de despedirse también de un confuso Kurt, partieron hasta su siguiente destino._

-¿No me digas que tienes una nueva amiga?- _El castaño se acercaba a Rachel buscando respuestas, porque claro que para el, el echo de que Rachel y Santana se hayan quedado solas no paso desapercibido para sus sentidos._

-No, es la amiga de Quinn y eso es todo.- _Le resultaba muy difícil callarse todas las dudas que tenia con respecto a ese nuevo mundo que comenzaba a absorberla de a poco pero tenia que hacer el intento. De todas formas, Kurt solo la confundiría más. O al menos eso pensab._

-Vaya, creo que si pelearon un poco ¿no?-

-Lo de siempre, en fin, ¿ropa?-

-¡Vaya!-

_La mañana pasó sin ninguna otra sorpresa. Después de que Kurt se haya decidido por miles de atuendos, decidieron que era hora de regresar. Dejo a Rachel en su casa, no sin antes ponerse al día de su situación con aquella rubia de cabello corto, o al menos la mayor parte. Quería decirle todo, confiaba en ese chico como si lo hiciera con un hermano, pero esos temas no le correspondían y no pensaba divulgarlos por todos lados. _

_De cualquier forma, nada de lo que tenia al frente se veía seguro, o al menos no todo. Pero si algo estaba comenzando a creer sin dudar es que la vida de una porrista no es tan superficial como alguna vez llegó a pensar. Todo ese misterio de la escuadra de Sue Sylvester estaba llamándole cada vez más la atención, sobre todo, por ese presentimiento en su pecho que le decía que pronto todas sus dudas serían contestadas en corto tiempo._

_Al llegar la hora de la comida con sus dos padres en la mesa, les comento la situación que ella y Quinn estaban teniendo en esos momentos. Una expresión de falsa sorpresa se apodero de ambos, Rachel al notarlo, río ante su coordinación tan absurda. Después de todo eran sus padres y tienen que estar al tanto de todo lo que rodea a su pequeña, por lo que el asunto llamado "Quinn Fabray" no paso desapercibido. Solo atinaban a decirle varios "te lo dije" a su hija para molestarla un poco._

_Siguiendo con su agenda del día, en el asilo, siguió leyendo ese bendito libro que tanto tiempo les había costado terminar. Cada día que pasaba, Susan quería un poco más a la que por supuesto, era la dueña del corazón de su nieta. Era bastante lógico el porque se había enamorado tanto de ella. Siguieron comentando sobre las porristas, ese tema que de pronto se había vuelto tan cotidiano. Definitivamente no la saco de sus dudas porque Susan sabía tanto del tema como ella misma._

_-_Te quedaste pensando en lo de ayer, ¿cierto?

-No voy a mentirte pero puedes estar segura de que este fue el tema principal de mi pesadilla de anoche.-

-Ella no hará lo mismo pequeña, no puede regresar a lo mismo de antes… no sería lo correcto.- _Se acerca con su silla de ruedas hasta el lugar de la cama en el que Rachel estaba sentada para tomarla de las manos._

-Sé que no me hará daño pero… fue muy duro Susan… ese uniforme representa muchas cosas… disculpa si puedo sonar más dramática que de costumbre pero la verdad es que…-

-Todos esos momentos que ha vivido con esa cosa puesta, son los que la han llevado hasta aquí, contigo. Son esas guerras internas tanto ganadas como perdidas las que hicieron huella en ella para que por fin tuviera el valor para luchar por ti… cambio por ti.-

_-_Entonces, ¿le dirán hoy?-_ Claro que sabia que el día en que la llamarían de vuelta sería hoy, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por los eventos de esa noche._

-Me parece ser que la llevaran al campo de la escuela… si, yo sé que eso es ilegal pero que quieres hacer…-

-No la obligaran a hacer algo que no quiera ¿cierto?-

-Lo dudo mucho, sabe como actuar en ese tipo de situaciones.-

-¿Le dirán que yo se todo?-

-Probablemente, después de todo, tú eres el tema principal. Por eso Santana te "probo" hoy... y si te preocupa que se moleste porque no le habías dicho nada, no lo estés. Te enteraste de todo hoy.-

-Pero aun así…-

-Tranquila pequeña, todo saldrá bien, confía en mi.-

-Solo una pregunta más Susan, ¿es Sue Sylvester? ¿Es ella la que te dice todo sobre Quinn?-

-Eres muy inteligente Rachel, aun no entiendo como mi nieta no se da cuenta siendo que es muy astuta en ese tipo de cosas pero te agradecería que no le dijeras nada… aun tengo que vigilarla un poco.-

-De mi no sale nada, solo quería estar segura, es todo…- _Antes de que terminara su frase un mensaje llego a la bandeja de su celular de un número que no tenia guardado, pero no tardo mucho en reconocer a su remitente._

_*Tienes 10 minutos para despedirte de la abuela, estoy girando la esquina para llevarte a tu casa ¿de acuerdo enano? Dile hola a Susan de mi parte*_

_-_¿Mi nieta con otro mensaje?-

-Ojalá… es Santana me parece, dijo que iba a venir por mi para llevarme a casa, cosa que aun creo que es completamente innecesaria pero bueno, tengo que convivir con sus amigas también.-

-Sé que la chica puede ser un dolor en el trasero pero siempre ha estado con Quinnie y no lo puedes negar…- _Si estaba al tanto de la vida de Quinn, por supuesto que también estaba al tanto de la vida de la gente que la rodea, sobre todo de Santana. Conocía muy bien a la latina amiga de su nieta, y tomando en cuenta desde sus defectos a sus virtudes, podía admitir sin problema que ambas son afortunadas por tenerse. _

-Lo se, la quiere mucho aunque no lo demuestre muy a menudo, por cierto, te manda saludos.-

-Claro que lo demuestra, es solo que tienes que ponerle mucha atención a los detalles más minúsculos y dile a esa niña como problemas de carácter que haber que día se digna a darme la revancha en ajedrez.-

-Le diré Susan... en fin, será mejor que salga antes de que se le ocurra otro apodo.-

- Cuídate mucho preciosa y gracias por todo lo que estas haciendo.- _Abraza a la morena con ternura, demostrando una completa sinceridad en sus palabras._

-No… Quinn lo vale, necesita a alguien que la apoye y la quiera como se merece… no se si yo sea la indicada pero haré lo posible para serlo.-

-No te dejará ir fácilmente.-

-Para como están las cosas, creo que yo tampoco… nos vemos Susan, que tengas una bonita noche.-

-Tu también cariño.-

_Después de despedirse propiamente de la abuela, salió casi corriendo. Agradeciendo a todos los dioses que pudieran venirle a su cabeza que justo en ese momento, Santana estaba girando la calle para llegar al asilo. Siempre estaba nerviosa en presencia de la latina, no sabia que esperar de ella. No la consideraba una persona mala pero si con muchos cambios de humor. Tal declaración podía sobar patética viniendo de su mente, mas sin embargo, si ella lo decía era por algo ¿no?_

_-_Vamos Berry, todos tenemos cosas importantes que hacer hoy.-

-¿Yo tengo algo que hacer?- _Dijo mientras entraba al auto._

-Yo que se enano, es tu vida no la mia.-

-Me refiero a tus planes con Quinn, ¿de verdad vas a seguir diciéndome apodos?-

-Es divertido… pero creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a decirte Berry, eres muy aburrida, lo sabias ¿verdad?- _No había volteado mirarla desde que se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y dio marcha al auto. Pero una sonrisa traicionera atravesó su cara sin su consentimiento. Rachel al ver esta, por fin pudo entender la posición de Santana hacia con ella. No había duda de que, cada día se aprende algo nuevo._

-Ya me lo habían dicho… pero aun no contestas mi pregunta.-

-La conozco, te dirá lo que paso y tu la escucharas… como ya habías dicho antes, esto es decisión de Quinn, solo tienes que apoyarla no importa el lado en el que estés… haz que no se sienta sola.-

-Nunca jamás.-

-Poco a poco, pero estoy comenzando a tolerarte ¿sabes?-

-Puedo decir lo mismo Santana.-

_Después hubo un pequeño momento de silencio hasta que estuvieron de frente de la casa de la diva. Se despidió de la latina rápidamente y descendió del vehículo mientras miraba como esta se marchaba. Algo le decía que esto no era idea de Quinn, sino ella le habría avisado para evitar sorpresas. Pero, casi inmediatamente que giraba las llaves en la perilla de su casa para entrar, sus ideas por fin, o al menos algunas de ellas, tuvieron sentido. _

_La rubia le había mencionado que de eso se trataba su amistad con Brittany y Santana. Si para ella era una persona especial, entonces también lo sería para ellas. Era demasiado bizarro pensar que de ahora en adelante, las dos porristas más populares de McKinley verían por su bienestar, sobre todo cuando Quinn no pudiera. Era impresionante ver el nivel de amistad tan profunda que compartían esas tres pero se sentía afortunada de poder ser testigo de ella. No es que necesitara una protección especial, pero si la rubia tenía esos detalles con ella, muy a su pesar, Santana y Brittany lo harían también._

-¿Necesitas algo más Jhon?-

-No Quinn, ya puedes marcharte. Mañana a la misma hora, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Claro, que pases buena noche.-

-Igualmente, saludos a tu madre…-

_Esperaba a que fueran las 8 de la noche exactamente para poder irse a casa, y quien sabe, tal vez visitar a Rachel como la noche anterior. No le importo mucho cual haya sido el pretexto, el hecho de sentirse capaz de protegerla, aunque sea de un estúpido sueño, le hacia sentir una felicidad tan inmensa que hasta le asustaba un poco. Y al saber que todo va bien en tre las dos, mejor de lo que alguna vez se atrevió a soñar, hacer que tantos días de sufrimiento porfin hayan valido la pena. Esta claro que aun que le queda mucho camino que recorrer, pero pasaría cualquier prueba con tal de que esa chica de voz maravillosa, la quisiera de la misma forma que ella lo hace. _

_Iba rumbo a su auto cuando, vio como otro estaba estacionado justo enfrente del suyo en forma diagonal, impidiéndole la salida. Estaba a punto de preguntarse que fue el gracioso, cuando una estampa en la cajuela de este confirmo su dueño, o en este caso, dueña. Definitivamente, nadie en todo Ohio, mandaría a hacer un sticker para auto de su enorme gato con una corona en su cabeza, solo ella._

_-_¿Britt?-

-Hola Quinn.- _Apareciendo casi de la nada, por las espaldas de la ex porrista._

-¡Dios bendito!... Brittany, no hagas eso por favor…-

-Lo siento… bueno, creo que ya debemos irnos.- _Dice abriendo la puerta del conductor de su auto._

-¿A donde?... Britt, de verdad que a mi me encantaría salir contigo pero estoy un poco cansada y…-

-No quiero causarte problemas Q, tú sabes que no es mi estilo pero la capitana mando por ti.-

-¿La capitana? ¿De que diablos…?- _Se dijo estúpida mentalmente, al menos unas 20 veces. Era obvio de que capitana estaban hablando. _

_Abrió sus ojos ampliamente por la sorpresa que las palabras de Brittany le habían provocado._

-Creo que ya recordaste, en fin, tengo que llevarte con ella… tu sabes que no me gustan mucho las reglas pero, el código dice que si te hace llamar tienes que ir, sobre todo por tu posición anterior.- _La miraba fijamente. Una expresión seria, poco común en ella, se aparecía en su rostro._

-¿Motivos? No puedo ir solo porque sí.-

-Creo que sí. Santa… perdón, la capitana me pidió estrictamente que no te comentara absolutamente nada hasta que lleguemos al campo. Ahí te dirá todo. ¿Ya nos podemos ir?-

-Brittany... de verdad que…-

-Quinn, entiendo que esto puede ser un poco incómodo para ti pero si ella lo pidió, ella lo tiene ¿entiendes? Solo escúchanos. Mira si te preocupas por Rachel, mi novia fue por ella justamente a las 6 de la tarde y la dejo en su casa 15 minutos después aproximadamente, tu mamá esta avisada también de que llegarás un poco tarde a casa, todo esta solucionado, de verdad… no me hagas llevarte a la fuerza, no es divertido.- _Dijo con voz firme, mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre sus pechos, con una expresión ahora incómoda en su cara. No era secreto de que a Brittany no le gustaba la violencia, pero en casos como estos, hasta ella podía hacer una excepción._

-Supongo que no me queda de otra ¿verdad?-_ Pregunto, mientras que la ojiazul solo asintió con la cabeza. - _Después tendré que hablar con tu novia muy seriamente… ahora vamos con tu capitana, no queremos que se moleste ¿cierto?-

-Gracias por entender… ¡Christine!-

_Una chica, sale por detrás de un árbol vestida de pantalón, saco y zapatos negros y camisa blanca. Su cabello lacio y castaño se dejaba caer por sus hombros. Caminaba con una expresión seria hasta Brittany, esperando a recibir sus instrucciones._

_Quinn al ver a la chica supo que esto se trataba de algo serio. Las porristas no visten de esa forma solo porque si. En ese momento noto como Brittany vestía de la misma forma. Era muy extraño ver a su amiga actuar de esa forma, pero estaba segura de que el protocolo se lo pedía, sobre todo siendo ella co-capitana de la escuadra y actual pareja de la capitana. Era divertido pertenecer a las Cheerios, eso nunca lo negaría. Pero también recordaba que también se trataba de muchas responsabilidades. _

-Dime, Brittany.-

-Lleva el auto de Quinn a la dirección que ya te había dado antes. Haz que sea rápido, necesitamos que todas estén presentes en el campo, Alex ya te espera haya para que se regresen juntas.- _Estira su mano hacia su rubia amiga para que le de las llaves. Lo hace sin dudar, sería algo muy tonto de su parte seguirse resistiendo a algo que ya estaba perfectamente planeado y que de todas formas ocurriría. Le gustara o no._

-De acuerdo, no tardo.-

_Partieron del estacionamiento, pasando todo el camino en silencio. No tenia ni idea de lo que le esperaba en el campo, porque era obvio hacia a donde iban. El campo de entrenamiento de los supuestos "Titanes" de McKinley High. Brittany posiciono el auto afuera de la escuela, junto a los otros que también se encontraban en el lugar. _

_-_No queríamos hacer todo tan aparatoso pero supongo que no resistieron el traer cada una su carro… espero y no se moleste.-

-Es Santana, claro que se enojara.-

_Abrieron las puertas del colegio fácilmente, después de todo, alguien mas ya lo había hecho. La escuela estaba completamente vacía. Preocuparse por personas, como por ejemplo, los de seguridad no era una opción. Brittany tenia entendido que todo ya estaba arreglado, parecía ser que solo una pequeña llamada de Sue Sylvester a las oficinas de seguridad de la escuela soluciono cualquier contratiempo._

_Los pasillos estaban oscuros y completamente desiertos. Atravesaron todo el corredor hasta llegar al campo, en donde justo en el centro, una fila de porristas vestidas de igual forma las observaban llegar, con los brazos hacia atrás, en posición erguida._

_Santana se localizaba 5 pasos al frente de ellas, justo en el medio. _

-Pensé que ibas a poner más resistencia.-

-Si tu hubieras tenido el tiempo de ir por mi, tal vez… pero es Brittany, con ella no, muchas gracias.-

_Otro pequeño secreto que se escondía detrás de esos dulces ojos azul cielo, era una fuerza que incluso algunos hombres se sentirían un poco intimidados. Definitivamente no era un super héroe pero, hasta personas como Lauren Zizez no tendría ninguna oportunidad con ella._

-Se como jugar mis cartas Fabray. En fin, basta de tonterías… Mande a llamar a toda la escuadra porque se tiene que discutir un tema importante. He decidido oficialmente dejar el cargo de capitán de las Cheerios de McKinley High. Ya hable con la entrenadora, la cual dio visto bueno a mi decisión, con la condición de que dejará a alguien en mi puesto.-

_Todas las presentes tenían una cara de completa seriedad. Era bastante obvio que todas ellas ya sabían a lo que iban. Pero Quinn no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Sabia a ciencia cierta todo lo que Santana había luchado por conseguir ese puesto y que lo dejara así como así, se le hacia completamente increíble._

-Ya aclarado el tema principal y realizado un consenso entre todas nosotras, se llego a la conclusión de que, queremos que tú ocupes ese cargo de nuevo.-

-Estás loca.-

_Fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios. Se esperaba todo menos eso. Tal vez llego a pensar que le pedirían regresar a la escuadra como una porrista más, pero, ¿capitana de nuevo? Eso se salía completamente de su imaginación._

-Quinn, esto no es una broma. Queremos que vuelvas, este año es importante y lo sabes. Las nacionales tienen que ganarse sí o sí.-

-Entiendo la importancia, pero no creo que sea lo correcto…- _Rachel cruzo su mente al decir esa frase. Las cosas estaban saliendo tan bien, que no quería complicar las cosas._

-Lo es. A parte, tienes que aceptarlo, extrañas estas cosas.-

_De inmediato, la expresión de todas las chicas, cambió a una de risas y miradas, se podría decir, de esperanza. Santana había sido una capitana maravillosa, jamás habían entrenado tan duro mientras ella estuvo al mando, pero necesitaban a Quinn Fabray. La chica que las llevo a las nacionales apenas estando en 4º año._

-Sí, pero… entiéndeme, no quiero meterme en problemas.-

-Todas aquí sabemos de tus gustos extraños en mujeres, y aunque se nos hace muy decepcionante no nos importa, si eso es lo que te preocupa.-

-¡Santana!-

-¿Que? ¿Piensas que lo sabían? Que clase de cuadrilla crees que somos ¿eh? No nos subestimes tanto Fabray…- _Cruzo sus brazos sacando toda la actitud de perra que estaba en su sangre. Los buenos tiempos amenazaban con regresar._

-Pero…-

-Te suavizaron… en todo caso habla con ella, si te quiere tanto como dice te apoyara.-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

_Era su mejor amiga, la podía leer mejor que un maldito libro para niños. De todas formas, no hacia mucho por ocultar la verdad._

-Solo una pequeña prueba, es todo. ¡Y no puede culparme! En cuanto deje de viajar en su mar de dudas sin respuesta, y por fin deje de negarse se convertirá, para mi desagrado, en alguien importante para la cuadrilla. Por lo que es necesario saber con quien tratamos y estar completamente seguras de que se puede confiar en ella.- _Caminaba directamente hacia Quinn para tomarla de la mano y dirigirla hacia el centro de la fila de porristas._

-Con Finn no hicieron lo mismo.- _Sus palabras salieron con un sarcasmo sumamente obvio._

-Porque el idiota no vale la pena, ni lo hará y sobre todo… no era importante para ti. Pero Berry sí, lo es por lo que había que tomar cartas en el asunto.-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Pregúntale a ella…-

-¿Ella sabe que…?-

-Claro que lo sabe, no es tan tonta como parece.-

-Pero ella nunca…-

-No, porque no le corresponde idiota. Ahora decide.-

_Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no noto cuando todas las porristas rompieron su formación para formar un círculo alrededor de las dos. La presión se estaba haciendo más obvia y era completamente lógico. No tenían tiempo que perder y las vacaciones terminaban en unas cuantas semanas mas, todo tenía que estar listo antes de comenzar la escuela._

-¿Puedo pensarlo antes?-

-Yo no voy a hacer a mi cuadrilla esperar y tu menos…-

-¿Por qué no puedo regresar como una porrista normal?-

-Porque no tienes tanta suerte como para estar bajo mi mando… decide ya.-

_Poco a poco comenzó a sentir sobre sus hombros, ese peso que el año pasado había desaparecido completamente. Nuevamente, sintió su cuerpo pesado y un pequeño pero molesto dolor en la base de su cabeza. Las manos comenzaron sudarle, sus nervios y sentidos se agudizaron. Su sangre corría a 1000 por hora, la adrenalina gobernaba su cuerpo de nuevo. Volvía a sentirse como la antigua Quinn Fabrary, y no podía sentirse más viva que antes._

-No voy a cometer los mismos errores que antes.-

-No dejaremos que lo hagas, entonces, ¿aceptas?- _Ofreciéndole su mano._

-Puedes apostar tu maldito trasero a que sí López.- _Dijo con la seguridad propia de un líder._

_Definitivamente, los buenos tiempos iban a regresar sin duda alguna. Era el turno de las porristas._

**Verdaderamente no tengo ninguna excusa, pero al menos el semestre termino y los finales no salieron tan mal como pensé. Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? **

**No tengo forma de agradecer el hecho de que a pesar del tiempo en el que deje descuidado esta historia ustedes no la han olvidado, eso se aprecia bastante y de verdad muchas gracias por sus alertas, reviews, favoritos. No saben el ansia que me daba por actualizar un capitulo cada vez que recibía alguno de sus comentarios pero bueno, la universidad apesta a veces.**

**Ojalá y les haya gustado este capitulo y no haya sido muy raro (porque para mi si lo fue). Cualquier duda, comentario se acepta gustosamente.**

**Otra vez, GRACIAS.**


	14. Chapter 13 Parte 1

_Estaba sola en su habitación, cosa que no había pasado últimamente. Recibía visitas, siempre a esa hora y nunca se le había hecho tarde; por lo que pensó que esta noche no la vería._

_Decidió apagar las luces, y acurrucarse en su cama, tal vez mañana estaría con ella de nuevo; definitivamente esa iba a ser una noche larga. Era ridículo pero, desde que comenzaron las vacaciones se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, especialmente en las noches, que sería difícil para ella conciliar el sueño, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo ¿no?_

_Estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, cuando un leve chasquido, proveniente de la ventana activo todos sus sentidos. Parece ser que esta noche no sería la excepción._

-Hey… ¿no ibas a dormirte sin mí cierto?-

-Tardaste mucho…-

-Si… mi madre no se dormía, pasaron su serie favorita por la TV y no podía hacer que se fuera a su habitación…-

-No puedo creer que no te descubra, llevas semanas escapándote de tu casa-

-Cuando la cabeza de Judy toca la almohada, no existe nada que pueda despertarla…-

_Diciendo eso se acercaba hacia la cama, después de cerrar la ventana por donde había entrado, hacia frio esa noche y no quería que la habitación cambiase de temperatura._

_¿Cuánto tiempo tenia haciendo eso? Prácticamente desde que comenzaron las vacaciones de invierno. No sabía porque, no tenía ni la más remota idea de por qué, cada noche sus piernas la conducían hacia aquella ridícula habitación, con el más nefasto estampado en las paredes y las sabanas mas cursis que en su vida compraría. Pero ahí estaba, fiel a su instintito, obediente al deseo tan poderoso de tener a Rachel Berry bajo su dominio, de sentirla propia._

-No te vi en todo el día, pensé que estarías siguiéndome por el parque como acostumbras….-

-¡Yo no hago eso!-

-Claro que si Quinn… es lindo, pero la primera vez que me di cuenta me asuste un poco…-

-¿Me deseas tanto que ya hasta me alucinas Berry?... ja… quién lo diría…-

_Quería seguir discutiendo, ella tenía la razón, siempre la tiene. Pero unos labios, prácticamente le exigieron que guardara silencio. Esa boca majestuosa que lograba transportarla a todos lados pero siempre a su lado. Era extraordinario estar así con ella, en cada encuentro se percataba de una sensación distinta, más maravillosa que la anterior. Rachel también se preguntaba cómo es que se encontraba en esa situación, como algo tan especial podría haberle pasado, ni siquiera lo vio venir, jamás se lo imagino. _

_Su piel era como seda sobre sus dedos, una sensación completamente afrodisiaca. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en la mujer que se encontraba a su lado. La miraba embelesada, con una adoración que nunca se imagino experimentar en su vida. _

_Irremediablemente, esa mujer con alma de niña se transformó en su todo; ¿Cómo pasó? Ni su diosa personal lo sabe, no hay respuesta coherente para el nuevo enigma que la invade. Pero, ¿Qué caso tiene encontrar una respuesta lógica a algo tan hermoso? ¿De verdad importa saber porque te enamoraste de una mujer? Obviamente, es un cambio increíble con respecto a la forma en la que ha sido criada; aun así, no es nadie para merecer un sentimiento tan puro y, hasta se atrevería a mencionar, mágico. Pero sobre todo, que tanto necesitaba en su existir, casi como respirar._

_Si, es probable que esté contradiciendo dos años de su vida. El hecho de llamarla con nombres despectivos, hacerla sentir mal consigo misma, bromas pesadas y de mal gusto, palabras hirientes y envidias crueles. No entendía cómo es que su estilo había cambiado tan drásticamente, ¿Quién creería que Quinn Fabray se haya enamorado irremediablemente de Rachel Berry? Ni en sus sueños más bizarros lo hubiera llegado si quiera a considerar. Pero pasó. _

_Ante todos los pronósticos, ante todas las lógicas, sucedió y gracias ello, jamás se había sentido tan feliz y tan completa en toda su vida._

_Sus ojos color esmeralda con ciertos toques de sol se perdían en esas lagunas de dulce chocolate, llenos de sueños y fantasías. Sentía que podía ver el alma de esa mujer, así como ella observaba todo su ser mediante sus pupilas. No iba a mentir, tenía miedo. Se había sentido vulnerable en muchas ocasiones y el hecho de que alguien más pudiese verla como si de cristal se tratase la aterraba. Sin embargo, sabía con certeza, en lo más profundo de su corazón, que mientras esa mujer la abrazara de la forma en la que lo hacía en ese preciso instante, estaría a salvo de todo y de todos; segura cada noche perdiéndose entre sus brazos._

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- _Pegunta la más pequeña con algo de nerviosismo, provocado por la intensa mirada de la rubia. _

-A ti…. Siempre a ti…- _Responde serenamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

-Que estés aquí se me hace tan increíble… bueno, todas las noches a tu lado han sido fantásticas pero, tener a Quinn Fabray, besándote en tu cama, no es algo que me hubiera atrevido a imaginar.-

-Lo único fantástico que estoy observando en este preciso instante es a ti. Tú eres increíble. La mujer más maravillosa… y aún más místico, si quieres llamarlo así, es el hecho de que me hayas aceptado en tu vida después de todo lo que te he hecho… llámame dramática si quieres pero, aún no creo merecerlo…-

-Siempre, escúchame bien, siempre te he querido y te querré en mi vida… lo malo, es que a veces sueles ser un poco necia-

-Lo sé y tú lo eres igual. Todos estos años tratando de alejarme de ti pero definitivamente me fue imposible… no sé como soporte tanto tiempo sin tus labios- _Diciendo esto último, levanta la mirada y comienza a acercarse a la boca de su amante – _¿qué orgullo me queda cada vez que pruebo tus besos?... me destrozas al tacto…-_ Comienza a besarla tiernamente, despacio, intentando que por medio de ese acto, Rachel entendiera de lo que hablaba._

-Eres tan cursi…-

-¿No te gusta_?- La interrumpe y continúa besándola con mayor devoción._

-Me encanta-

_¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Qué se supone que tienes que hacer cuando todo tu mundo, todo tu pensamiento gira en solamente una persona? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que debes de hacer después? Le aterraban esos pensamientos. Y es peor aun porque estas consciente de que esa persona siente lo mismo que tú, tal vez no con la misma intensidad pero, intentas de todo corazón no fallarle. _

_No quieres que dependa de ti porque sabes que te equivocaras, que harás algo que esté mal. Y no es porque tú así lo hayas querido, sino, es tu lamentable naturaleza cometer errores como todo ser humano. Pero te niegas, luchas cada instante que pasas con esa persona en decir las cosas adecuadas, de actuar lo mejor posible para no lastimarla, para hacerla sentir exactamente como te hace sentir a ti; amada, protegida, respetada, importante. Y aun así, aunque sabes que estás dando todo, sientes que no es suficiente._

_Acaricia sus brazos con un suave toque de sus dedos, siguiendo un leve ritmo de arriba hacia abajo. Sabe que está dormida al escuchar su tranquila respiración, le fascinaba estar así con ella, perdida en la noche, sostenida de sus brazos. Pero ella no dormía, los eventos de esa tarde seguían rondando su mente; una especie de culpabilidad y alivio la invadían. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Quinn respecto a eso pero, siempre le asustaba su reacción. _

-¿En qué piensas hermosa?-_ Dice la rubia con somnolienta voz._

-¿Te desperté amor?-_ Detiene el movimiento de sus dedos y mira hacia arriba para mirar a su chica._

-No fue por eso, pero te siento intranquila. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza?-

-Nada importante Quinn, no te preocupes…-

_Dice esto para cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir. Pero su rubia se lo impide, haciendo que se gire y quedar frente a frente. Rápidamente se pierde en sus ojos, y siente como a Quinn le pasa exactamente lo mismo. Despacio, pasa su pulgar sobre la mejilla de la morena, brindándole una suave y tierna caricia en la que Rachel no puede evitar cerrar los ojos para sentirla aun más perfecta de lo que ya era._

-Todo lo que te suceda para mí es importante… nunca lo dudes…-

-Te enojaras si te digo_…- Dice abriendo sus ojos pero ahora evitando la mirada de la ex porrista._

-Hey…_ -Con delicadeza levanta la mirada de Rachel, colocando su mano debajo de su barbilla-_No creo ser capaz de enojarme contigo ahora ¿sabes? Habla conmigo mi niña….-

-Te enojaras… lo sé…-

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas ¿cierto?... prometo no enojarme-

-De acuerdo…_-Se acomoda en la cama para colocar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Quinn_-¿Recuerdas qué mientras tú pasabas la tarde con tu madre, yo salí al centro comercial con Mercedes y Kurt?-

-Sí… ¿paso algo con ellos o…?-

-No… con ellos no… Finn llegó de improvisto, bueno, al menos para mí…-

-Continua-

_Su tono de voz había cambiado. Intentaba aparentarlo pero Rachel la había llegado a conocer tan rápido en tan poco tiempo que para la morena, fue más que claro su cambio de humor. _

-Estaba muy molesto conmigo… ya sabes que no le he contestado mensajes o llamadas… y ahora ya no me dio otra oportunidad para negarlo, por lo que siguió a Kurt al enterase que nos veríamos y pues… no tuve otra alternativa…-

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-Me reclamo muchas cosas y puede ser que tenga razón… él seguía pensando que aun entre nosotros había algo pero le explique que ya no más… que me había enamorado de otra persona-

-¿Le hablaste sobre nosotras?-

-No… acordamos que lo haríamos juntas ¿cierto?-

-Sí es lo mejor, no quiero pensar que podría hacerte cuando le dé su ataque de histeria otra vez… ¿Qué más te dijo?-

-…. Te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en mi vida que intente detenerlo…-

_La beso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser sino eso? Y aunque le había prometido que no se enojaría, el hecho de imaginar que alguien más probara esos dulces labios que ya reclamaba como suyos hacia que literalmente le hirviera la sangre. Pero curiosamente ese pensamiento fue el que la calmo, de repente todo se volvió absurdo; era lógico que Finn hiciera eso, después de todo Rachel era soltera ante todos, incluso ante sus ojos ella no tenía compromiso con nadie ni siquiera con ella. _

_Desde aquel día en el que sin poder soportarlo más, por fin revelaron sus subliminales sentimientos compartidos no se había hablado de otra cosa. Disfrutaban de los momentos que pasaban juntas, de las caricias, besos, abrazos, momentos de silencio en los que solo hablaban con miradas penetrantes llenas de sentimientos, pero no más. Pero eso se terminaría ahora._

_Rachel estaba nerviosa, la rubia no respondía por más que le diera explicaciones. La angustia que desde aquel beso robado se formo en su interior, ahora se manifestaba con mayor intensidad. Parecía como si se hubiera ido, sus ojos se encontraban mirando hacia la nada y por más que la pequeña diva intentara llamar su atención, lo único que conseguía era esa mirada inexpresiva. _

_No quería perderla. De pronto se imaginó su anterior vida, todas las peleas, agresiones, etc. No sabría cómo enfrentarse a esa Quinn de nuevo. La mujer que tenía en sus brazos era un ser maravilloso, la chica más hermosa, adorable e inteligente que ha conocido en su vida. _

-….Princesa… contéstame por favor… ¿dime qué piensas Quinn? Perdóname amor, te juro que jamás pensé que se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso…-

-Yo sí… creo que hubiera hecho lo mismo que él…- _La interrumpe, con una voz calmada y serena._

_-_No entiendo, ¿a qué te refieres?- _Pregunta completamente confundida. Se estaba enamorando rápidamente de esa chica, pero sus cambios de humor y de ideas la mareaban constantemente._

-Que yo hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo que Finn… después de todo, tu estas soltera… no tienes ningún compromiso con nadie… en lo que a los demás respecta, aun tienes sentimientos hacia él.-

-Eso es mentira y lo sabes… mi compromiso está contigo y el único sentimiento que puedo tener hacia Finn es de amistad. Mi corazón late por ti… me he dado cuenta un poco tarde pero es así…-

-Rachel… tu y yo no somos nada…enfrentémoslo, jamás podremos llegar a ser amigas porque simple y sencillamente no podemos. Al menos yo no puedo permitirme eso contigo.- _Quinn miraba a Rachel como si estuviera diciendo las cosas más sencillas y fáciles de decir. De la misma forma que dices un "hola".-_Lo que hemos estado haciendo desde aquella vez en la habitación de mi madre es querernos, besarnos, decirnos cuanto cariño nos tenemos… pero solo eso… en lo que a mí y a ti respecta, estamos solas…-

-Yo le dije que estaba enamorada de alguien más… eso hizo que se enojara más y me besara…-

-Si cariño… yo sé y estoy segura de cada uno de los sentimientos que tienes hacia mí pero, ¿crees que hubiera hecho lo mismo si, en vez de decirle "estoy enamorada de alguien más" le hubieras dicho "estoy en una relación con otra persona"?-

-Siéndote sincera sí… sabes como suele reaccionar, cree que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor y que todo el mundo tiene que estar con él porque así debe de ser. Aun no entiendo… bueno claro, yo soy una diva pero creo que Kurt tiene un serio contrincante como "divo".-

-Ya crecerá… pero eso no es lo importante. Él te beso porque no sabe que tú y yo tenemos sentimientos demasiado grandes hacia nosotras. Porque ni él ni nadie, más que mi abuela claro, sabe sobre nosotras. Ese… beso fue mi culpa, si yo hubiera estado junto a ti en ese momento, como tu novia, bueno… él no viviría para contarlo.-

_Y después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, sale a la luz el tema principal. Obviamente eso era. Ninguna de las dos se sentía mal con respecto a lo que estaban sintiendo. Si es verdad que Quinn viene de una familia muy religiosa, las diversas experiencias que ha tenido que experimentar en su vida han cambiado su percepción del mundo. No es que se sintiera atraída a todas las mujeres que la rodean, ya que siempre había tenido sentimientos hacia Rachel así que interesarse en otra persona estaba fuera de lugar. Lo que experimento con Puck, para ella fue algo mágico. No todas las mujeres del mundo tienen la fortuna de ser madres y ella lo fue. Y aunque que Beth no esté con ella, sabe que tomo la decisión correcta y que esta con alguien que le va a dar todo lo que ella no puedo darle. Cuando la niña nació, se encontraba en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida. ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien más si primero no sentía si quiera aprecio por sí misma? Pero eso cambio, y ahora es feliz, y aunque no le importa más lo que piensen los demás, quiere que su relación con Rachel sea sana, sino se puede la perfección anhela hacerlo lo más cercano posible. Pero sobre todo hacerlo bien._

_Para la morena todo era relativamente más fácil. Proveniente de una familia tan liberal como la suya nunca se vio acomplejada con el tema de la sexualidad. Sea como fuese tenía el apoyo de sus padres y así seria siempre. A pesar de no fuera la persona más querida de planeta, se sentía demasiado importante como para que su vida solo girara alrededor de la incógnita de si prefiere a los hombres o a las mujeres. La educaron con la filosofía de que todos merecemos ser queridos, amados, respetados y con derecho a una segunda oportunidad; todos somos iguales y de que te enamoras de la persona no de lo que tenga entre las piernas._

-¿Entonces…? ¿Qué somos? ¿Qué quieres que seamos?... Quinn… si tu estas lista, entonces quiero pedirte que…-

-¡No!...- _La interrumpe rápidamente, si de una vez por todas su relación de formalizaría, la rubia no dejaría que fuese por una razón tan absurda como un beso robado.-_No me mal entiendas, estoy lista Rachel, de verdad, pero aun no es el momento… quiero que sea especial, y sobre todo… me gustaría hacerlo yo sino te molesta.-

-No me digas que quieres tener "los pantalones" en esta relación y por eso quieres pedírmelo tú primero porque si es así déjame decirte que…-

-Hey… no es por eso, ¿por quién me tomas eh? Sabes que muchas cosas han cambiado, que yo lo he hecho también, pero quiero demostrártelo a ti y a todo el mundo. Pero sobre todo, quiero hacer las cosas bien y tú me enseñaste eso… así que… antes de pedirte formalmente que seas mi chica, me gustaría hablar con tus padres primero.-

-¿Perdón?-_No se esperaba esa respuesta en lo absoluto. Debido a la sorpresa, acabó con el interminable abrazo y se sentó en la cama mirando fijamente a la rubia. _

-Sí… me gustaría hablar con tus padres sobre mis intenciones contigo. Yo sé que tu familia no es precisamente la más tradicionalista del mundo, pero aun así tú eres su hija y ellos tus padres, por lo que les debo cierto respeto… o al menos eso fue una de las pocas cosas decentes que lograron enseñarme en casa.-

_Quinn hablaba intentando ocultar el nerviosismo que le provocaba expresarse de esa manera. Ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado diciendo todas esas cosas que si tal vez eran anticuadas y cursis, sentía que debía hacerlo. Rachel era hija única, y por ello la relación que tiene con sus padres es muy estrecha por lo que debe de ganarse la confianza de ellos, a pesar de todo lo malo que le hizo en el pasado, tiene que hacer el intento o todos los intentos que sean necesarios, Rachel valía eso y más para ella._

-No puedo creer que de verdad quieras hacer eso… ¿estás segura?-

-Claro que sí- _Se sienta al igual que la morena en el colchón, quedando justo en frente de esos ojos que la hace delirar.- _Te lo repito pequeña, quiero hacer las cosas bien y aunque pienso que no será fácil por todo lo que te he hecho hare todo lo posible porque me den su confianza… y ya, si todo sale bien te llevare a ti a un cita maravillosa y en el momento perfecto de esa noche…-_toma ambas manos de Rachel sujetándolas con fuerza y mirándola fijamente con determinación y amor profundos-_te pediré que me honres aceptando ser oficialmente mi novia.-

_Cada vez que la pequeña diva cantaba, miles de sentimientos la invadían. Ser tan sensible a la melodía y letra de todas las canciones hacía que su interpretación fuera siempre más maravillosa que la anterior. Pero ahora estaba experimentando algo nuevo, sentimientos y sensaciones completamente desconocidas. Jamás se había sentido así, ahora todas las lagrimas derramadas debido a personas que no valen la pena hace que sienta gracia de sí misma. Y aunque estuviera literalmente aterrada por todo lo inexplicable que está sintiendo en ese preciso momento, perdida en esos ojos hipnotizantes, se sentía irremediablemente feliz pero sobre todo amada._

_-_Dime que esto es real… dime que cuando despierte en la mañana… me tendrás en tus brazos y…- _Todo lo que está sintiendo es tan intenso que la única forma en la que puede expresar todo es con lagrimas, de completa felicidad._

-Hey…-_rompe el agarre de sus manos y pasa tiernamente sus pulgares sobre las mejillas de Rachel limpiando sus lágrimas.- _Aunque creo que amanecer contigo no sea precisamente respetar a tus padres… sabes que estaré aquí, ¿tú crees que quiero que veas otra cosa en la mañana que no sea yo?_... _Sabes que estaré aquí preciosa.-

-¿Cuándo… cuando…? Oh carajo…- _No le gustaba decir malas palabras pero a veces le molestaba ser tan dramática. No podía dejar de llorar, la emoción le impedía decir oraciones coherentes y eso no podía ser más adorable para Quinn de lo que ya era._

_-_Señorita no diga groserías por favor… -_Le regala a la morena una sonrisa tiernamente burlesca… y sí, eso existe.- _Pienso hacerlo mañana, ya no puedo esperar más… ¿tus papás saben que…?-

-Sí… hablaba tanto de ti con ellos que ya no se los pude ocultar.-

-Está bien… supongo que eso ayuda un poco.-

-Quinn… te a…-

-Shhh!... en la cita preciosa, en la cita…-

_Volvieron a acurrucarse una sobre la otra. Como siempre, Rachel recargada en el pecho de Quinn disfrutando de la maravillosa protección que los brazos de la rubia le otorgaban noche tras noche. A punto estaban de regresar al país de los sueños, cuando una melodía comenzó a escucharse proveniente de la calle. Ambas se dirigieron miradas interrogantes, tratando de descifrar sin hablar que era lo que pasaba. _

_Para buena o mala suerte, Quinn no tardo más de dos segundos en asimilar la situación, sobre todo al escuchar esa voz tan familiar desde el jardín de los Berry._

-Dime que es una broma… por favor, dímelo ya para que comience a reírme.- _Sus músculos se tensaron de nuevo, un sentimiento enfermizo comenzó a generarse en la boca de su estómago. Cubrió su cara con ambas manos, esto se salía de su control._

_Rachel, al por fin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, entendió que la suerte no estaba con ella ese día. Aun no había asomado su mirada a la ventana, pero con toda esa música y la voz persona que cantaba, no había dudas que resolver. Finn estaba afuera, dándole una serenata mientras Quinn pasaba la noche con ella. _

_-_Quinn… yo…-

-¿No nos va a dejar en paz nunca, verdad?-

-Te juro que pensé que ya había entendido todo, le deje muy claro que yo no siento nada por el.- _Miraba a la rubia casi con desesperación, trantando de apartar las manos de esta de su cara. Sus palabras estaban llenas de honestidad y con cierto coraje. Se preguntaba, ¿Qué tan difícil era pasar la noche tranquila con la chica de la que se enamoro? Finn le había contestado sin quererlo._

-Voy a matarlo, ¿sabes? El tipo no llega a McKinley la próxima semana…- _Desciende rápido de la cama, quitándose la pijama y poniéndose la ropa que traía al llegar a la habitación._

-Espera, no hagas una tontería… él se enterara cuando regresemos al instituto ¿no?... Quinn, por favor, no le demos importancia a algo que no la tiene.- _Sujetaba a la chica con toda la fuerza que sus delgados brazos le permitían. Ahora, no estaba tan feliz de que la rubia hubiera regresado a las porristas hace un par de semanas. Esos arduos entrenamientos le estaban dando demasiada fuerza a esa delicada joven con la cual no sabía como lidiar en estos momentos._

_Pero la verdad era, que si estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que Quinn haya tomado esa decisión. Y le agrado mucho más que no le haya pedido su opinión primero. Es probable que muchas personas encontraran esto muy extraño pero para ella no lo es, y es precisamente porque esta feliz de no haber influido "tanto" en eso. Le agradaba saber que tomo su decisión sola, que esta orgullosa por ello y sobre todo, dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias. Saber que su chica, por decirlo de alguna forma, no tenia miedos, era segura de si misma e independiente como para saber que es lo que le conviene, es suficiente para hacerla feliz. Entrenaba todos los días, antes del trabajo obviamente, existieron algunas quejas ya que el horario iba a ser muy temprano. Pero después de unas breves charlas de Sue Sylvester hacia algunos padres de familia de sus porristas, todo quedo arreglado. _

-Un golpe Rachel, yo sé que puedo, anda déjame intentarlo…- _Volvía a forcejear con la morena pero sin aplicar mucha fuerza. No, definitivamente no se había transformado en un super-héroe ni mucho menos, pero sus brazos comenzaban a marcarse de a poco, su abdomen volvía a ser el de antes y sus piernas eran más firmes y fuertes. _

-Cariño, relájate ¿si? Solo hay que esperar a que se canse y como si nada hubiera pasado.-

-Pero esta pasando Rachel, ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿No le basto con lo del maldito centro comercial?-

-Creo que no, pero ya olvídalo por favor…-_ La rubia dejo de forcejear con la diva y la atrajo hacia ella, abrazándola desde la cintura y hundiendo su rostro en ese cabello castaño._

-Lo sé, entiendo todo, de verdad lo hago… pero compréndeme, es tu antiguo novio el que esta afuera mientras yo estoy aquí adentro, contigo, intentando pasar la noche, asegurándome de que con cada día que pase tu estés segura de lo que sientes por mi…-_No estaba dispuesta llorar, mucho menos cuando Finn Hudson se encontraba cantando "Pretending" en el jardín de su futura novia, pero la impotencia la llevaba a su limite.- _Rachel, tu eres el sueño que muchas veces soñé e imagine que nunca se cumpliría… ¿sabes cuanto me aterra perderte?-

-Creo que puedo entenderte muy bien el sentimiento, sobre todo cuando también me siento así…-_ Rodeó su cuello con su brazos como muchas veces lo había hecho, pero haciendo que Quinn alzara su mirada, logrando perderse en ese miedo que emanaba de sus ojos.- _Tu eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto en mi vida, pero eres mucho más que eso… ¿Qué hice yo para merecerte?, no lo se ni lo sabré jamás, pero ahora que estas aquí, no planeo que te vayas de mi vida en mucho tiempo, ¿si entiendes eso?- _Rompe su agarre para colocar sus manos en cada una de las mejillas de la rubia.-_ Tu lo dijiste amor, el esta afuera, tu estas aquí adentro, conmigo, en mi cama. Tu eres la que me despierta con un beso cada mañana desde que comenzamos esto, es tu voz la que me encanta escuchar mientras cantas una canción para mi cuando trato de dormir después de una pesadilla, son tu brazos en los que quiero sentirme protegida… el no hizo ni hará lo que tu has hecho por mi, porque no quiero a otra persona que no sea a ti…-

-No sabes lo increíbles que suenan tus palabras…-

-Pues tendremos que seguir trabajando en la confianza entonces.-

-No me mal entiendas- _Toma las manos de Rachel con las suyas y las entrelaza con sus dedos.- _Tu eres el sueño, tu eres mi sueño… y el hecho de que estés diciéndome todo esto… no puedes culparme, lo desee durante tanto tiempo que jamás pensé que algún día se volviera realidad.

-Entonces, también tienes que creer en ti y en tus sueños. Tú puedes estar y enamorar a quien tú quieras, pero, por alguna extraña razón me elegiste a mí. Lo que queda es aprender a vivir con eso, ¿me entiendes?- _Pregunto, mientras que Quinn solo atinaba a asentir con la cabeza.- _Perfecto, ahora no quiero más platicas de que se me hace increíble, y esto no puede estar pasando, por que ¿Qué crees?, esta pasando y es real. Ahora, déjame ir a callar al hermano de Kurt antes de que despierte a mis padres y nos meta en problemas ¿ok?-_ Dice dándole un beso en la frente y girando sobre sus pies para ir hacia su puerta._

_-_¡Espera!- _Reacciona rápido para agarrarla por el codo antes de que saliera de la habitación.- _Voy contigo, no voy a dejarte sola con ese idiota. No otra vez, puede ser que no seamos nada formalmente pero te amo y eso para mi es suficiente ¿no crees?-

-Esa es la Quinn que me conquistó…-

-Oh si hermosa…-_Acorta la distancia para unir sus labios con los de su "casi chica", mientras la voz y la guitarra de Finn les servía como música de fondo.-_Estaré atrás de ti, si las cosas se ponen feas, haré una entrada dramática desde la oscuridad de la noche, ¿Qué te parece?-

-Tú tienes un destino Quinn Fabray, y ese es ser mi novia… definitivamente, y lo veo muy cerca. Solo espera a que me asegure de que mis padres no salgan de la habitación.-

_Después de depositar otro beso en esa boca que se ha vuelto su mejor adicción, sale cuidadosamente de la habitación para ir a la de sus padres. Tiene que evitar que estos salgan o sino verán a Quinn y no quiere otro problema más a esa hora._

-¿Papis? ¿Puedo pasar?- _Toca la puerta mientras pregunta._

-Claro cariño, ¿Qué es todo este escandalo?- _Pregunta Hiram mientras prende la lámpara de su buró, despertando a su marido por la luz._

-Es Finn, viene a darme una serenata supongo…-

-Oh vaya, entonces aún no sabe de la señorita Quinn Fabray.-

-Aun no, pero pronto lo hará… bueno, solo venia a decirles eso, voy a salir y a decirle que se vaya.-

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos nosotros?, podemos decirle que no estas aquí…-_ Dice LeRoy quitando las cobijas que tenia encima de su cuerpo para salir de la cama._

-No es necesario, creo que ustedes me han educado lo suficientemente bien como para hacerme cargo de mis propios problemas. Creo que lo tengo todo arreglado.-

-De acuerdo, pero haz que esa "educación" trabaje rápido.- _Olvida su acción anterior, volviendo a esconderse entre las sábanas, colocando su cabeza bajo la almohada._

-Por supuesto, gracias y que sigan pasando buena noche.-

-Cualquier cosa nos avisas, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Si.-

_Cierra con cuidado la puerta para mirar a una Quinn, que la esperaba pacientemente en el marco de su habitación. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una blusa holgada blanca, completamente descalza y su cabello un poco alborotado. Era increíble la belleza de esa mujer, que incluso vestida de esa forma se veía tan hermosa en todos los aspectos._

-¿Siguen durmiendo?- _Pregunta, hablando en voz baja, sacando a Rachel de su transe momentáneo._

-No, despertaron pero no saldrán…-

-De acuerdo, vamos, el idiota va a cantar por tercera vez y francamente no quiero escuchar como arruina otra canción, acaba de cantar "When a men loves a woman", golpéame si algún día llego a hacer semejante blasfemia.-

_Ya cerca de la puerta, Rachel se fija si esta decentemente vestida. Su bata para dormir no transparenta nada, su cabello esta en su lugar como siempre, y sus pantunflas limpias y siempre listas para cualquier ocasión. _

-Solo si es necesario Quinn…-

-Aja.-

_Confiando en el juicio de la rubia, abre la puerta encontrándose con un Finn desesperado cantando bajo su ventana, acompañado de Puck. _

_Al ver que la puerta se abrió, dejo de cantar y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro se acerca a la morena con un gran ramo de flores._

-Rachel… que bueno que bajaste… toma, son para ti.- _Al estar al frente de ella, estira su mano para entregarle las flores, pero si esperar la respuesta que estaban a punto de darle._

-Te lo agradezco pero, no puedo recibirlas.-

-Pero son flores… es algo que se hace cuando das una serenata ¿no?-

-Si, efectivamente tienes razón. Pero no puedo aceptarlas, le molestaría mucho a la persona con la que estoy saliendo y ahora no quiero problemas.-

_Claro que le molestaría a la persona con la que estaba saliendo. Que de hecho, solo estaba esperando el momento preciso para saltar a la yugular del chico sin pensarlo tres veces._

_Su mirada era parecida a la que expresas cuando te dan un golpe en el estómago. Sabia que lo que había dicho era muy duro, pero no iba a permitir que lo de en la tarde, sucediera de nuevo. Y sobre todo, muy a pesar de sus pasados sentimientos por el chico que tenía enfrente y por el cual aún tiene cierto aprecio, no iba a dejar que el lugar que ahora ocupaba Quinn en su vida no fuese respetado._

-No puedo creer que sigas con lo mismo… estoy aquí, parado enfrente de ti, cantándote canciones a las tres de la mañana y sigas insistiendo con el supuesto tipo con el que dices salir.-

-Si crees que es mentira, déjame decirte que estas en un enorme error. Si estoy saliendo con alguien más, y solo por eso no puedo darte más explicaciones porque ciertamente no es tu problema…-_Agacha un poco la cabeza sintiéndose de nueva cuenta mal por sus palabras tan directas pero no le quedaba otra opción. _

_Da unos cuantos pasos más para salir de la casa sin cerrar la puerta. Sabía que si hacia algo como eso, Quinn saltaría sin dudarlo y complicarían mas las cosas. _

_Ya estando afuera, vuelve a levantar su mirada para encarar otra vez a la persona que alguna vez fue muy especial para ella. _

_-_Sé que debí haberte dado una explicación antes pero no estaba segura de cómo hacerlo… desde la última vez que nos vimos te pedí tiempo y espacio y me lo diste… pero la verdad es que yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti.- _Jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos, le dolía hacer esto pero no había nada mas que hacer.-_ Me enamore de otra persona y soy correspondida así que, muchas gracias por la serenata y las flores pero no puedo aceptarlas. Y ya que esta todo aclarado te agradecería mucho que te fueras y…-

-¿Es tu novio?-

-No… es…-

-Entonces aun tengo una oportunidad para que regreses conmigo.- _La interrumpe, ignorando olímpicamente las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Rachel segundos antes._

_-_Finn, entiende, no puedo ni voy a regresar contigo.-

-¡Rachel no puedes dejar tirado que todo lo que hemos vivido solo porque te gusta otro tipo!-

-Te agradecería que no subieras la voz, mis padres están durmiendo y desearían descansar, casi tanto como yo. Y en cuanto al otro tema, claro que no los tiro al desperdicio, todos esos momentos seguirán en mi memoria al igual que los aprendizajes, me servirán para que mi relación con…-

-¿Quién es?-

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Finn, lo siento.-

-¿Esto es algo para llamar mi atención otra vez? Porque si es así Rachel te juro que…-

-¡Es que no entiendes! Perdón…- _Se disculpa tratando de conservar la calma de nuevo.-_No es por eso, la única relación que quiero tener contigo es la de un buen amigo, no mas.-

-Tienes que decirme quien es, es lo mínimo que me merezco.-

-Lo siento Finn pero eso esta afuera de mis posibilidades en este momento.-

-Entonces todo esto es una mentira, es otro de tus juegos extraños para que vuelva a comportarme como tu quieres, pero ya estoy cansado ¿sabes? Y cuando sepa con quien estas haciendo esta idiotez te juro que…-

-El idiota hablando de idioteces, eso es nuevo.-

_Efectivamente, se realizo la intromisión tan dramática que Quinn le había prometido a Rachel. Era como una especie de película barata, pero con un artista de primer nivel. Las sombras de la luna se reflejaban en su rostro dándole un aire duro y amenazante. Claro que ese era el momento perfecto, después de todo, los Fabray siempre responden ante las amenazas de sus enemigos. Siempre dan la cara._

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?- _Ahora su expresión era de constipación. No había lógica en el mundo que pudiera ayudarle a entender que diablos hacia Quinn Fabray en casa de Rachel Berry a esas horas._

-Si, soy yo y en cuanto a tu siguiente pregunta… pijamada en casa de Berry, ¿no te invito?-

_Estaba detrás de la aludida. Protegiendo sus espaldas como alguna vez se lo había prometido. Ambas manos colocadas en su cadera, erguida y orgullosa de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Si Finn quería saber quien era el nuevo amor de Rachel, Quinn estaba más que lista a decirlo en ese momento._

-Rachel, que diablos es…-

-Exactamente lo que ella dijo… ahora, te agradecería mucho que te marcharas para que nosotras pudiéramos continuar durmiendo y…-_Hablaba mientras trataba de empujar a Quinn a dentro de la casa pero no pudo lograr moverla un centímetro. Tenia que sacarla de las Cheerios ya._

-Pero…-

-¿No escuchaste Hudson? Adiós.-

-¡Eres tu! Eres tu la que esta llenando su cabeza de tonterías, ¿es que no lo entiendes Quinn? Yo no quiero nada contigo, yo amo a Rachel ahora.-

_No sabia si reír, llorar, vomitar, o tal vez las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo le obligaba a soltar una sonora carcajada pero no podía hacerlo, de todas formas, ella no debería estar ahí en primer lugar por lo que no iba a arriesgarse demasiado._

-Tu egocentrismo es tan grande que es lo único que tienes en tu cerebro, creo que ahora entiendo porque eres tan idiota… pero para aclarar tus dudas y que puedas dormir esta noche, no, no quiero absolutamente nada contigo...- _Estaba segura que se metería en problemas por lo que iba a hacer pero valía la pena. Toma a la morena con su mano derecho, acercándola hacia su cuerpo. Iba a defender lo suyo, sí o sí._- Berry al menos te esta ofreciendo su amistad, yo ni eso. Así que, ¿porque no te vas? Y dejas de estar molestando a las personas que solemos dormir a esta hora.-

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado hasta que Rachel me lo pida.-

-Te lo acaba de pedir Einstein, pero estas tan ocupado quejándote que no escuchas lo que te dicen.-

_Hubo un silencio incomodo mientras el capitán del equipo de football de McKinley ordenaba sus ideas. Claro que la morena le había pedido que se marchara pero por su necedad siempre estaba primero. _

_-_Rachel, por favor… sé que puedo cambiar, puedo ser mejor novio…-_Siempre que algo se ponía muy denso, usaba esa carta de niño arrepentido y avergonzado por sus acciones. Quinn estaba apunto de volver a hablar pero Rachel se le adelanto._

-No tienes por qué cambiar nada, bueno, si tú crees que es necesario adelante, pero no para mí. Yo no quiero nada mas contigo que una amistad y te agradecería que te marcharas, Quinn necesita descansar y yo también…-_Por fin logra mover ese muro enorme que estaba a sus espaldas para ingresar de nuevo a la casa, mientras cerraba la puerta.- _Que pases buena noche.

-¡No voy a rendirme Rachel!-

-Créeme, lo harás.-

_Al momento en el que Quinn hace tal declaración, Rachel cierra la puerta para evitar cualquier otro enfrentamiento entre su ex novio y su chica. Sobre todo cuando noto la mirada confundida de Finn al no entender las palabras de la rubia._

-No amenazas.-

-Yo no amenazo a nadie, yo cumplo cariño.-

_Y sin decir nada más, vuelve rápidamente al cuarto de la morena procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás habitantes de la casa. _

_Rachel entendía la actitud de Quinn, incluso la encontraba adorable. Pero no por eso menos peligrosa. Poco a poco comenzaba a conocer a la chica y estaba segura de que cumpliría esas palabras si Finn no dejaba de intentar regresar con ella. _

-¿Te enojaste mucho?- _Dice al momento de subir la cama y meterse entre las cobijas para encarar a Quinn._

-Claro que sí, pero me agrado mucho que no aceptaras sus flores… eso te da muchos puntos Berry.- _Hablo mientras jugaba un poco con su nariz, intentando romper el ambiente tenso que se había formado entre las dos._

-No me gusta verte así…-

-No voy a volver a dejarte sola con el imbécil jamás, él no va a volver a tomar ventaja sobre ti.-

-¿Planeas estar pegada a mí 24 horas 7 días a la semana?-

-Si me lo permites, o al menos en la escuela…-

-No distraigas a tus porristas con cosas así.-

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo sabes que…?-

-Porque estoy comenzando a conocerte más…-_Deposita un tierno beso en sus labios, sin dejar que las cosas se profundicen más.-_ Y me gusta.-

-Llamémoslo apoyo de amigos ¿no? cuidamos los intereses de todas.-

-No soy un objeto Quinn, te recuerdo ese pequeño detalle.-

-Claro que no, eres lo mejor que ha podido pasarme en mi vida, eso eres.-

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de Finn o cualquier cosa relacionada con el? Son pocos los momentos que he tenido contigo y no quiero pasarlos así.-

-Como mi reina lo pida…-

_Vuelven a acomodarse como estaban antes de que el jugador estrella de los gigantes rompiera con ese momento tan especial que las envolvía momentos antes. Rachel jugaba con unos mechones desobedientes de Quinn, mientras que la otra pasaba sus delgados dedos entre la cabellera de la morena, permitiendo que estos se perdieran en ella._

_-_¿A que hora te vas mañana?-

-5 en punto, ¿por?-

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-

-Pero es muy temprano amor…-

-No importa, será interesante estar en un entrenamiento tuyo… ¿si puedo?- _No le gustaba utilizar esa arma muy seguido pero no podía evitar utilizarla de vez en cuando. Cada vez que miraba a Quinn directamente a los ojos, demostrándole ternura, devoción, amor y un toque de sensualidad, sabía que obtendría lo que quisiese._

_-_¿Por qué haces eso si de todas formas sabes que te voy a decir que si?-

-Solo para recordar que funciona.-

-Como si con solo pedirlo no fuera suficiente…-

-Como sea, ya es muy tarde y necesitamos dormir, mañana será un día largo.-

-No puedo esperar, créeme.-

-Pues tienes que, no quiero que destruyas el romanticismo de esto por ningún motivo.-

-No, no lo haré…. Descansa princesa.-

-Tú también descansa amor, te quiero.-

-Yo también.-

_Las había contado, ya eran 4 veces que preguntaba pero no tenia una respuesta directa. Tal vez si preguntaba por quinta vez el resultado sería diferente. Y eso comenzaba a desesperarle, tenían que ser puntuales y sus padres no ponían nada de su parte._

_-_Entonces… ¿si puedo ir?-

-¿Quién eres?-

-¡Papá!-

-Esta bien… vete… a donde quiera que me hayas dicho… pero ten cuidado… ¿viene Quinn por ti?- _Intentaba despabilarse lo mas que podía pero nadie podía culparlo, eran las 5 de la mañana y su hija lo estaba despertando para quien sabe que cosa. _

-Si de hecho ya esta afuera esperándome…-_No podía evitar sentirse mal por mentirles pero estaba pasando los mejores días y noches gracias a esa preciosa y desmañanada chica que la esperaba en su auto afuera de su casa.-_

_-_¿Y cuando piensa presentarse apropiadamente?-

-Pues, de hecho me estaba comentando si pudiese ser hoy…-

-Espera.-_Abre los ojos ante la sorpresa que le provocaron las palabras de su hija y se sienta en la cama para mirarla fijamente.- _¿De verdad quiere hacerlo?-

-Si, quiere hablar con ustedes… tu sabes como es, pero quiere saber a que hora es mejor para ustedes.-

-No sabes cuantos puntos se acaba de ganar pero aun no me convence… sabemos que tiene todo el día ocupado así que cuando ella crea conveniente.-

-De acuerdo, yo le digo… no tardo, sigan descalzando.-

_Salió literalmente corriendo de su casa. Ya eran las 5:10 am y el entrenamiento comenzaba a las 5:30. No podía permitirse llegar tarde a tan importante ocasión. _

-Ya les comente a mis padres y dicen que a la hora en que a ti se te haga más cómodo.-

-¿Que?-

-Querías hablar con ellos ¿no?-

-Oh cierto… pero lo correcto sería que ellos me dieran la hora, yo puedo pedirle a Jhon que me deje salir un poco antes y…-

-Hey, no te estreses. Ellos entienden que tienes muchas cosas que hacer por lo que me pidieron que decidieras tu, esta todo bien ¿ok?-

-De acuerdo… lo siento, es la primera vez que hablo con los padres de una chica.-

-Más te vale… ahora vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde a la practica.-

_Quinn arranca el auto pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Desde que el despertador sonó, podía sentir como su corazón estaba latiendo literalmente en su garganta. Los nervios estaban matándola desde muy temprano y no era para menos. Ese era el día en el que por fin hablaría con los padres de su futura novia. Le encantaba como sonaba esa palabra en su mente, y le fascinaría todavía más una vez que la pronunciara._

_Pasaron el camino en silencio, ambas pensando en las posibilidades que ese día les podría ofrecer. Estaba claro que la noche no fue la mejor de todas, pero también esperaban que ese mal rato fuese recompensado con esa charla tan esperada en casa de los Berry. _

_Rachel no se encontraba nerviosa por enfrentar a sus padres con Quinn. Sabía perfectamente que esa pequeña batalla, la rubia la tenia ganada desde hace semanas. Pero no tenía sentido que se lo dijera, de cualquier forma sus nervios no le permitirían pensar de otra forma. Sin embargo, el pensar que esa rubia hermosa por fin le pediría que fuese oficialmente su novia, lograba que cada sentido de su cuerpo se agudizara. Su piel se erizaba con el simple hecho de imaginar a Quinn formulando esa pregunta. La cual solo tenia una respuesta en su mente, corazón y labios._

_-_¿De verdad les prestan el campo cuando quieren?-

-Cosas de Sylvester con el director, yo de eso no se nada.-

-Quinn…-

-De verdad cariño, no voy a mentirte, tengo ciertos privilegios pero no tantos.-

-¿Y que van a hacer?-

-Reforzaremos nuestra resistencia, velocidad, agilidad, equilibrio sobre todo y tal vez practiquemos dos antiguas rutinas… lo normal.- _Decía mientras estacionaba su auto junto al de las demás._

_La entrenadora no se presento a ninguna de las prácticas anteriores y mucho menos a las siguientes. Como aun no eran días de escuela, no tenia porque aparecerse en el lugar. Pero si alguna de sus porristas no se aparecía en los entrenamientos, definitivamente habrían problemas._

_Bajo del auto ante la mirada atenta de las presentes. Nerviosa no se sentía, un poco asustada y aterrada tal vez. Siempre que tenía un encuentro con alguna de las portadoras del uniforme no siempre terminaban bien, esperaba que esa mañana fuese una excepción. _

-Vaya, Berry nos visita en un entrenamiento… ¿disfrutando de los privilegios acaso?- _Dice Santana, utilizando ese sarcasmo tan familiar en ella pero sin intención de agredir u ofender a nadie. _

-Le pregunte si podía venir a estar un rato con ustedes y me dijo que no había ningún problema.-

-Claro, como si te pudiera negar algo…-_ Dice para después depositar un beso en su mejilla izquierda como saludo. Cosa que Rachel definitivamente no se esperaba._

-¿Quieres dejar de asustarla?- _Habla Quinn mientras rodeaba la cintura de Rachel con sus brazos, poniendo su barbilla en el hombro de esta.- _Solo esta saludándote cariño, así es ella.-

-Hubieras visto su cara, un verdadero poema…- _Se aleja para comenzar a estirar sus piernas en el césped del campo._

_Estaba consciente de cómo la miraban las demás, se sentía inquieta pero después de la seudo bienvenida de Santana, sus nervios se fueron justo como llegaron. Sobre todo sintiendo el apoyo de Quinn y la sonrisa cálida que Brittany le dirigía recargada desde su motocicleta._

_Pero el ambiente se sentía relajado, todas las presentes le decían un "hola" mientras pasan a su lado para imitar a Santana. Ni en sus mas locos sueños pensó sentirse tan bien rodeada de las que alguna vez hicieron su vida difícil. Pero todos cambian y todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Ella tampoco era una monedita de oro, como para caerle bien a todo el mundo pero lo intentaría. Esta experiencia le estaba dando el valor de preguntarle algo a Quinn. Estaba consiente que su respuesta, probablemente cambiaría sus días en McKinley pero tomaría el riesgo._

_-_¿Puedo intentarlo?-

-¿Qué?-

-Un entrenamiento… no te estoy pidiendo que me admitas en la escuadra porque eso sería imposible, no soy tan buena como todas tus compañeras pero… ¿podría participar en el entrenamiento? Prometo no distraer a nadie…-

-¿Estas segura?- _Seguía sin despegar su barbilla del cuerpo de la morena. Le encantaba tanto tenerla tan cerca que podía perderse en ese sentimiento._

_-_Sí.-

-Supongo que hay que preguntarles… ¡Hey!- _Grita llamando la atención de toda su cuadrilla. Sin moverse de su posición, quería que supieran quien era Rachel Berry para ella, que de verdad vieran con sus propios ojos como serían los próximos días en el colegio. No iba a esconder nada, la felicidad que en estos momentos sentía al ver como su diva quería involucrarse en una de sus más grandes paciones, la iba a restregar en la cara de todos los que se pusieran en su camino.- _Mi chica quiere saber si puede practicar con nosotras hoy, ¿Qué opinan?-

_De nuevo las miradas estaban sobre ella, un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara, revelando una dulce expresión facial. Algunas chicas rieron un poco al darse cuenta del momento incomodo para Rachel pero sin afán de molestarla. _

_Les gustaba ver a su capitana feliz como lo hacían en ese momento, y si para eso era necesario tener a Rachel Berry en sus prácticas de la mañana, no podían estar más de acuerdo. Sobre todo confiando en las palabras de Santana, quien afirmaba que aunque pudiese ser un verdadero dolor en el trasero, esa chica era especial. Era su turno de comprobarlo._

_-_¿De verdad Rach? Eso seria genial ¿no?- _Comenta Brittany mientras observa a todas sus amigas asentir con la cabeza._

_-_Espero y sobrevivas…- _Dice Santana para después comenzar a correr por los lados de la cancha._

-_Muy a su pesar, se aleja de Rachel para comenzar a dar instrucciones.- _¡Todas imiten a Santana! ¡5 vueltas a todo el campo en menos de 15 minutos ya!- _Después, voltea a mirar a la morena para darle un gran beso en sus labios, dándole aun mas confianza si es posible.- _Tu puedes cariño, haz lo que ellas.-

_Rachel camina rápidamente para unirse a la fila de porristas, Brittany le cede un lugar adelante para tenerla supervisada. Algo le decía que este sería un entrenamiento divertido. Sobre todo después del ultimo grito que dio su capitana._

_-_¡Recuerden chicas, hoy tenemos carne fresca!-

_Era obvio que Santana liderara todas las risas que se soltaron después de que Quinn gritara y comenzara a correr para colocarse delante de ella. La diva sintió como un escalofrío recorría toda su columna vertebral. Ya se había metido en ello, no quedaba otra más que continuar. No decepcionaría a su chica, y mucho menos a sus amigas, era el momento en el que podía dar una buena impresión y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad._

_-_¿Estas bien?-

-Sí… algo cansada… pero bien…- _Lograba articular palabras con mucho esfuerzo gracias al increíble esfuerzo físico al que estaba siendo sometida en esos momentos._

-¿Estas segura que quieres intentarlo de nuevo?-

_Quinn la miraba con una expresión de preocupación. Rachel se encontraba tendida en el piso, intentando recuperar un poco de aire después de una ardua sesión de baile a cargo de Brittany._

_-_Claro que sí… amo… los… retos…-_Su abdomen subía y bajaba con intensidad._

-Pero amor, es Britt… ni siquiera Santana se atreve a tal cosa…-

-No… importa… ya casi lo domino… de verdad…-

-De acuerdo, pero si te veo un poco mal detengo todo ¿ok?- _Le ofrece su mano para levantarla del suelo, logrando que Rachel se sujete de ella y con un fuerte tirón la pone de nuevo de pie._

_La situación era que, el grupo se separaba en 5, cada uno con un líder de baile diferente. Por separado, recordaban los pasos de la coreografía de las nacionales pasadas y competían entre ellas para ver quienes realizaron los movimientos mejor que las demás. Quienes ganaran, serían las primeras en irse de lugar y no correr 20 veces el campo de americano. Obviamente, todas estaban dando su máximo esfuerzo, pero para su buena o mala suerte, Rachel pertenecía al grupo de Brittany y a ella le gustaban las cosas bien hechas._

-Hey Rach, de verdad si no puedes continuar no hay ningún problema…- _Se acerca la ojiazul, tratando de que la morena entrara en razón._

-De ninguna manera, tengo que dar lo mejor de mi… no voy a rendirme solo porque unos pasos no me salieron bien a la primera…-

-Esa es la actitud, anda, lo que sigue no es tan difícil.- _Toma la mano de la diva y la lleva corriendo hasta donde estaba las demás chicas de su equipo practicando._

_Quinn miraba la escena con una sonrisa forjada en su rostro. Estaba tan ensimismada en ver a Rachel bailar y moverse imitando cada moviendo de la mejor de sus bailarinas que casi no se percata de la presencia de Santana a su lado._

_-_Te gusta lo que ves ¿cierto?-

-Estaba consiente de que supiera bailar… pero esto es…-

-Jodidamente sexy.-

-¡Oye!- _Molesta por el comentario de su amiga, le da un codazo directo a su brazo izquierdo._

_-_¡Tranquila cap! Yo hablo de mi chica… baila como si su vida dependiera de ello…-

-¿Crees que…?-

-No lo se, pregúntale.-

-Todavía no sabes que voy a decirte.-

-Claro que lo se, quieres que el enano forme parte de nosotras… su desempeño no esta mal, al menos no ha vomitado.- _Cruza sus brazos mientras observaba como Rachel se equivocaba en un paso._

-¿Pero y si no quiere?-

-Ella se lo pierde… anda, tenemos que seguir practicando, te juro que la amo pero no puedo dejar que Brittany gane de nuevo.-

-Como si pudiéramos ganarle alguna vez.-

_El entrenamiento, ante todos los pronósticos planteados por Rachel, había terminado exitosamente. Brittany había ganado la pequeña competencia como todos los días desde que comenzaron los entrenamientos. No era una sorpresa pero era bastante gratificante para la rubia._

_-_¿Haz pensado en unirte?-

-¿Perdón?-

_A Rachel aun le costaba un poco de trabajo ordenar sus ideas después de todo lo que había hecho hace unos momentos. Estaba más que orgullosa consigo misma, después de todos sus fallos, pudo sacar la coreografía adelante; aparte, pudo notar una mirada intensa de la capitana, únicamente dedicada para ella. Podía sentir como no quitaba sus ojos de su cuerpo y de sus movimientos. No iba a mentir, eso la distrajo un poco pero, el estar consiente, de que Quinn la miraba con tal deseo, logró que pusiera todo de sí en esos pasos. _

-Qué si haz pensado en unirte a las Cheerios, tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser una de nosotras… tienes un cuerpo fantástico, tu condición física es mejor que algunas de la escuadra y tus habilidades para el baile no están tan mal, creo que deberías pensarlo.-

_Caminaban juntas atravesando el campo, en dirección al estacionamiento mientras sus chicas terminaban con su castigo._

_-_No lo se, no voy a mentirte, fue genial hacer todo esto. Ustedes de verdad hacen un trabajo difícil pero no creo que sea esto lo mio.-

-¿Estas segura? Porque creo que de verdad podías ayudarnos mucho para las nacionales.-

-Estoy muy alagada, de verdad, sobre todo porque eres tu quien me lo esta diciendo pero… no se, supongo que lo pensaré.-

-Hazlo, yo podría hablar con Quinn para que te haga una prueba, incluso te ayudaría si quieres.-

-Te lo haré saber, y muchas gracias por tu ayuda hace unos momentos…-

-No hay problema, aparte tienes que tomar en cuenta que todas nosotras ya sabíamos la coreografía y tu te la aprendiste en menos de 1 hora, eso dice algo ¿no crees?-

-Tú tienes mucho crédito, eres muy buena instructora.-

-Si, pero no te hagas menos por eso. Santana me ha enseñado a no quitarme méritos y tú tampoco lo debes de hacer. Lo que lograste haya atrás fue gracias a tu talento.- _Le dedica una sonrisa sincera que Rachel solo puede atinar en contestar de la misma forma. Sus palabras, de cierta forma, la habían conmovido.-_ Solo piénsalo… bueno, voy a esperar a Santana en la moto con 3 litros de gatorade, creo que tu también tienes que hacer lo mismo con Quinn.-

-Creo que sí, otra vez muchas gracias Britt.-

-Gracias a ti, ¡este entrenamiento fue genial! Ojalá pudieras venir más seguido.-

-Le preguntaré a la capitana.-

_Después de despedirse de la rubia y caminar hacia el auto de Quinn, hizo lo que le habían indicado. Saco los tres litros que esa bebida que Brittany le había recomendado de la cajuela, mientras esperaba a la rubia recargada en el capo. _

_Aun no se acostumbraba el interactuar con las demás porristas, sobre todo cuando se acercaban para despedirse de ella. Esto era solo una pequeña muestra de todo lo que su vida cambiaría de ahora en adelante, y no podía estar más feliz. No iba a utilizar a la rubia como un escalón para ser popular, pero era agradable sentirse aceptada en otro lugar que no sea el Glee club. Sobre todo por los comentarios que hacían algunas chicas con respecto a su actuación anterior. Podía sentir la honestidad de las palabras de cada una de las porristas dirigidas hacia ella. Estaba completamente segura que no lo hacían solo por agradarle a la futura novia de su capitana. Esa mañana definitivamente sería para recordar._

_Al salir de sus pensamientos, vio como Quinn se acerca hacia ella. Otra visión ante ella. Era como si la rubia hubiera practicado sus movimientos toda su vida, solo para ese momento. Caminaba, moviendo sus caderas de un lado hacia otro, el pequeño short que utilizaba resaltaba sus piernas sin restricciones. Incluso, Rachel podía ver como algunas gotas de sudor corrían sin vergüenza por el abdomen trabajado de esta, gracias a que había atado con un nudo su playera, dejando al descubierto esa parte tan trabajada de su cuerpo. Y si eso no fue lo suficientemente sexy, suelta su pequeña coleta para sacudir su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos sacudiéndolos un poco. Todo esto termina con una mirada directa a sus ojos y una sonrisa traviesa que atravesó sus labios sin piedad._

_Su cerebro se paralizó, no podía pensar en nada mas que no sea la preciosa, sexy y perfecta porrista que estaba justo enfrente de ella._

_-_Hola.-

-Hola.-

_No eran necesarias más palabras para Quinn. Simplemente hizo lo que había estado deseando desde que comenzó el entrenamiento. _

_De un solo movimiento, posiciono su mano en la blusa de Rachel para jalarla directamente a sus labios, esperándola con un beso apasionado, descargando en el todas las emociones reprimidas de las últimas dos horas._

_La morena no pudo resistirse mucho, la actitud que la rubia estaba teniendo con ella, era más que excitante. No le importo mucho que estuvieran en un lugar público y que algunas porristas aun estuvieran en el lugar, Quinn la estaba besando de una forma increíble y eso era lo único que importaba._

_-_Creo que… ya debemos irnos…- _Utilizo su única neurona consiente para lograr que esas cinco palabras salieran de su boca._

_-_¿Si?- _Rachel podía besarla todo el día si pudiese._

_-_A mi también me duele… pero necesito darme un buen baño y arreglarme para el trabajo.-

-Cierto… ¿un último beso?-

-Necesitas darme 3 litros de gatorade de uva para ello.-

-Están justo a lado de tus pies cariño.-

-Eres la chica perfecta, ¿lo sabias?-

_**¿Muy pronto? Es lo bueno de estar de vacaciones. Me disculpo si existe alguna falta de interrogación o algo así, pero es que las ideas llegaron muy deprisa. En fin, que sigan pasando una linda semana.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y demás cosas bonitas que hacen, son los que me alegran los días, de verdad que no se como pagárselos.**_

_**No estoy muy segura de cuando publicare la continuación de este capítulo, pero será en estos días. Saludos =)**_


	15. Chapter 13 Parte 2

-¿Jhon?-

-Quinn… aun tengo que pensarlo…-

-Pero tiene que ser hoy, por favor, puedo trabajar el sábado y domingo sin paga.-

-Tu madre me mataría…-

-No tiene por qué saberlo…-_Lo interrumpe mirándole con ojos desesperados.-_ Solo es esta noche, prometo dejar todo el lugar como si nada hubiese pasado.-

-Eres una niña muy responsable pero, no lo sé, es mucha responsabilidad ¿no crees?-

-Si lo entiendo pero, es por una buena causa.-

-Dime tu causa y tal vez lo reconsidere, no puedo dejarte mi restaurant, el único decente en Lima si me permites mi opinión, sólo por qué es una buen causa.-

_Era un hombre escéptico, y no desconfiado pero sabía como cuidar sus negocios. Conocía a la madre de la rubia de muchos años atrás, en la secundaria para ser específicos. Después de que partió de Lima para estudiar una licenciatura en gastronomía, regresó a abrir un restaurante en su lugar de nacimiento. Idea que le funcionó mejor de lo que pensaba._

-Es que no se si entiendas Jhon… pero de verdad es casi de vida o muerte, de ti dependen muchas cosas ¿sabes?-

_Ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en una de las mesas del restaurant. Quinn intentaba con todos sus recursos convencer a su jefe de que le preste el restauran unas horas para una "situación", que después de media hora, aun no podía explicar completamente. Y es que, salir de closet frente a tus amigas y seres queridos era una cosa, pero ante las demás personas era algo completamente diferente._

_¿Cómo decirle a tu jefe que necesitas su restaurante para una cita con la que probablemente será tu novia a partir desde esa noche? No tenía muchos argumentos para contrarrestar las negativas de Jhon pero, cada vez que recordaba que Rachel sería su novia, desde el momento en el que ella hiciera esa pregunta que le estaba carcomiendo el alma, le daba fuerzas para continuar y no rendirse. Pero no estaba segura sobre, hasta que punto tendría que llegar para ello._

-Puedo entenderlo por la forma en la que me lo estas pidiendo pero, ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Solo una cena para una persona especial y para mi…- _Bajaba la mirada, un poco avergonzada por las palabras que acababa de mencionar._

_-_¿Una cita? ¿Lo conozco acaso?-

-No precisamente…-

-Quinn me estas poniendo entre la espada y la pared ¿sabes? Estar en frente de todo esto no es cualquier cosa.-

-Lo entiendo pero no puedes negar que me he ganado algo de tu confianza o ¿si?, soy yo la que atiende a los clientes difíciles y no puedes decirme lo contrario.-

-Si por clientes difíciles te refieres a Santana, solo es porque es tu amiga.-

-¿Y la señora Hardigan? Recuerda que tienes que tomarla muy en cuenta.- _Dijo para dedicarle una sonrisa casi burlona recordando esa experiencia con tan "simpática" señora._

-Solo fue una vez…-

-Claro, y también no olvides al señor Harris, ¿recuerdas que la señora Murray te regresó 3 veces el mismo platillo?-

_-_Está bien, acepto que tienes una facilidad increíble con la gente difícil, pero…-

-Por favor Jhon, no te pediría un favor así sino fuera tan necesario.-

-Solo espero que el chico sea buena persona Quinn, que de hecho, él es el que tendría que estar preocupado por un lugar en donde tener su cita ¿no?-

-Es que no es con un chico, es una amiga con la que voy a cenar… pero me gustaría que fuese en privado.-

_No iba a decir toda la verdad de un solo momento. Había escuchado hablar del señor por boca de su madre pero, aun no lo conocía del todo como para saber si este tipo de situaciones le molestaban. Por lo que decidió ser un poco más paciente y esperar un poco para el momento indicado._

-Oh, entonces cambian las cosas. De acuerdo, puedes traerla y preparar la cena que gustes pero, quiero todo como lo estoy dejando en este momento ¿entiendes?-

-Perfectamente, de hecho, vendré este fin de semana ¿Qué te parece? Incluso sin paga, no hay problema.-

-Por su puesto que no, tienes razón, en los pocos días que tienes trabajando aquí te lo haz ganado… anda, arregla todo o haz lo que tengas que hacer.-

-Jhon eres genial.-

_Habían decidido cerrar el restaurante más temprano debido a que el dueño necesitaba salir de urgencia para Kentucky con sus padres. No había dado muchos comentarios al respecto pero, no podía dejar su local a cargo de sus meseros y cocineros. Aun les faltaba un poco de experiencia, pero, tal vez esto serviría como una pequeña prueba improvisada para uno de sus mejores empleados. Si podía hacerse cargo del restaurant una noche, tal vez podría hacerlo cuando se ausentara y no tener que cerrar hasta la hora normal. Pero eso ya lo vería martes en la mañana._

_En cuanto Jhon salió del local y entro a su auto, Quinn se dispuso a brincar de felicidad por todo el lugar, festejando por la suerte tan grande que tenia. Apenas eran las 3 de la tarde y podía tener el restaurant a su disposición, tener un poco de tiempo para pensar que diablos se les dice a los padres de la chica que te gusta para que te dejen salir con ella y arreglarse un poco. Pero era obvio que necesitaría ayuda para todo eso, por lo que también, inmediatamente dejo Breadstix cerrado para arrancar su auto en dirección a su casa. Eso iba a ser importante._

-¿Mamá?-

-¡Estoy en mi habitación hija!-

_Camino hacia el cuarto de su madre para encontrarla mirando el televisor recostada en su cama. _

-Necesito pedirte un favor…-

-Dime, ¿comiste algo en el restaurant? De hecho, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas trabajando.-

-Cerramos temprano y pues no, no he comido pero… ¿Qué sabes de comida vegana?- _Le pregunta sentándose en la cama, todavía con su uniforme puesto._

-Pues no se mucho pero, se de unos platillos, ¿recuerdas cuando Frannie quiso ser vegana cuando iba en la secundaria?-

-Si, maravillosos momentos, pero, ¿podrías ayudarme a hacer una cena así?-

-¿Rachel?-

-Hoy voy a pedirle que… sea mi novia…-

_Con forme el paso del tiempo, la idea de que su hija era lesbiana le había entrado de poco a poco en la cabeza. Incluso, había logrando sentir algo de cariño sobre la chica en cuestión. Quinn hablaba tanto de ella que era imposible no conocerla y tenerle algo de afecto. Y sobre todo, al ver como su pequeña se lo pedía, era imposible tener una respuesta negativa. _

_Su hija había hecho mucho desde el divorcio con Russel. Consiguió un trabajo y ahora paga sus propias necesidades. No es que no tuvieran el dinero suficiente, pero, quería ayudar un poco a su casa. A veces, la pensión que su padre les mandaba no era suficiente, por lo que decidió que ese dinero fuera única y exclusivamente para su mamá y lo que ella quisiera. También, estaba pensando en la universidad. No era mucho, pero tenia algo de dinero ahorrado para ello. Tantas cosas pasaron por la mente de Judy que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y orgullosa de la hija que tenia y estaba encantada de ayudarle un poco._

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

-Primero voy a hablar con sus padres para… bueno, tú sabes, pedirles disculpas y permiso para poder salir con ella.-

-¿Y si no te lo dan?-

-Trato de mantenerme positiva pero, si no, no me rendiré hasta que me den o su voto de confianza o el beneficio de la duda…-

-Tienes el don de la palabra, tal vez eso te ayude.- _Se levanta de su lugar para ponerse sus zapatos.- _¿Comenzamos ya?-

-Si, pero creo que es mejor que te lleves esto…-_También se pone de pie para ir al tocador de su madre y tomar su bolso. Judy lo recibe con una mirada de completa confusión._

-Pero si solo voy a la cocina.-

-Le pedí a Jhon que me prestara el restaurante.- _Estaba completamente segura de lo que venia al instante._

-¿¡Que hiciste que? ¿!Sabes la responsabilidad que tienes en las manos verdad! Claro, porque si no, ¡no se te ocurriría semejante cosa!-

-Mamá, tranquilízate… sé lo que hago en serio, solo te pido que me ayudes un poco con la cena…-

_Judy daba vueltas por toda la habitación, gritando y agitando las manos. Obviamente no estaba de acuerdo sobre la gran idea que tenia Quinn, después de todo, era un restaurant del que estábamos hablando. Aceptaba que su hija viviera su amor y su vida como mejor le pareciera pero, para ella esto era demasiado._

_Mientras tanto, Quinn solo miraba a su madre esperando a que el ataque se le pasara lo más rápido posible. Literalmente, contaba con el tiempo justo y tenia la esperanza de hacer las cosas puntualmente. Conocía a su chica, y si no estaba a las 7:30 afuera de su casa, alguien estaría en problemas y probablemente sería ella._

_Y después de casi unos 10 minutos, el silencio se apoderó de la habitación._

_-_¿Ya?-

-Ya… vámonos.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que ya nos vayamos. De todas formas, diga lo que te diga, no harás otra cosa que no sea tu voluntad ¿cierto?-

-No, le prometí una cena romántica y eso es lo que haré.-

-Aun no entiendo de quien sacaste ese carácter… porque definitivamente de tu padre no es y mucho menos mío.-

-Tú lo forjaste.- _Dice, dándole una sonrisa tierna y sincera._

-No me vengas con palabras bonitas y vámonos ya si es que quieres tener tiempo para arreglarte porque ese atuendo de mesera no da buena impresión, ¿ya tienes que ponerte?- _No quiso seguir más con el tema del carácter porque sin verlo venir, había movido una fibra sensible de su ser. _

_Quinn entendió la actitud de su madre y decidió dejarlo así. A pesar de todo, le debía mucho a esa mujer. Se sentía orgullosa de ella y feliz de poder estar a su lado._

_La siguió mientras salían de la habitación con destino a Breadstix. Ahora, solo faltaban hacer unas llamadas y todo listo._

-Si, eso se lo pedí a Santana y a Brittany hace unas cuantas horas.-

_Sin cuestionar más. Quinn partió de regreso con su madre al local de su amigo para comenzar la cena. Estaba segura de que ese momento podría llegar a ser algo incómodo pero bien valía la pena todo esto por esa respuesta._

-¿Qué te parece esto?-

-Amor, fue lo mismo que se puso para la otra cena…-

-Oh cierto, tal vez esto, con esto y… estos zapatos.-

_Si, no había dudas de que la ropa era su fuerte. Estaban seguras de que eran las mejores vestidas de todo Lima pero ahora sí tenían que enfocar todo su talento en esto. O al menos eso pensaba una de ellas._

_Entraron a la casa, casi media hora después de que Judy y Quinn se fueran a Breadstix, gracias a la llave que su Quinn guardaba debajo de una maseta. Cierto es que, Santana hubiera deseado ocupar el lugar de la madre de la rubia. Desde que se entero de ese trabajo de la menor de los Fabray en su restaurante favorito, había tratado varias veces de manejar la balanza a su favor para poner sus delicadas manos a esos breadstix que, según ella, gritaban su nombre. Lo malo es que su capitana apenas y le dejaba poner un pie en el local._

-No se porque tanto circo si ya sabemos lo que le va a decir.-

-San, necesitamos que se vea presentable, recuerda que también va a conocer a sus padres por primera vez.- _Recalca aquel detalle tan importante para su amiga mientras vuelve a meter su cabeza al armario._

_No podía evitar burlarse de la situación de Quinn. Sobre todo cuando ella ya había pasado por todo eso. Causar buena impresión, ser cordial, gentil, amable y generosa con los padres de su novia. Hablar claro y preciso sobre sus intenciones con ella y obviamente, hablar de su futuro. Cuales eran sus aspiraciones y metas a conseguir. Obviamente no fue fácil, pero pudo salir adelante gracias al apoyo indiscutible de su chica. Pero ver a Quinn de esa forma era algo que no se perdería por nada del mundo._

-Lo hará bien, esa perra sabe hablar después de todo…- _Se levanta para adentrarse en el closet y ayudar a su rubia.-_ Mira, esto la hará ver sofisticada y esto… no tan sofisticada, que sea neutral, sino los padres del enano creerán que esta saliendo con una vil secretaria.-_ Dice, mientras le muestra un pantalón de mezclilla entallado, sin raspaduras y una camisa azul de mangas cortas._

_-_Pero amor, Quinn no suele usar muchos pantalones.-

-Debería…-

_Especias, vegetales, aceite, y demás cosas volaban sobre la cocina de Breadstix. Ver a dos Fabray cocinando era una verdadera experiencia significativa en tu vida, ambas, sabían que era lo que necesitaba la otra. Hablaban únicamente con los ojos, ninguna palabra salía de sus bocas porque no era necesario. Desde que era pequeña, siempre había podido encontrar ese lazo invisible que la une a su madre a través de la cocina. Como le habían inculcado a ser una excelente ama de casa casi desde que comenzó a caminar, ese era como un "flashback" pero, distinto. Ya no había mascaras, secretos o cosas que aparentar. Todo estaba dicho y era algo inexplicablemente maravilloso. En si, no sabían como actuar ya que lo sabían lo uno de la otra pero, no parecía irles tan mal._

_El silencio no era molesto, al contrario, era bastante gratificante, enriquecedor y para nada incómodo. Pero Judy pensaba que era hora de romperlo. A pesar de ser tan transparentes, la una con la otra, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba en la mente de su hija en un momento tan importante como ese. _

_Estaba consiente de que solo era una pequeña visita a los padres de Rachel para presentarse y ganarse su confianza, pero la veía tan concentrada y decida en lo que estaba apunto de hacer que, por un momento sintió nervios. Ella no lo iba a hacer, pero se trataba de la más pequeña de sus hijas. La cual, iba realizar un paso importante, tal vez un poco apresurado para ella, pero al fin y al cabo verdadero. Y eso era lo que la llenaba más de orgullo._

-¿Ya lo pensaste todo?-

-Creo…-_Dijo a su madre mientras probaba un poco de la sopa que habían preparado._

_-_Quinn, no quiero errores y obviamente tu tampoco, dame un poco-_Se acerca a la olla para que su hija le de una cucharada de su preparación.-_Dios, esta delicioso… ¿segura que yo te enseñé a cocinar así?-

_Habían pasado varias horas desde que habían comenzado a trabajar en la cena. Independientemente de que su mamá le esté ayudando a preparar una cena para su chica, le encantaba el hecho de poder pasar tiempo con ella. Sin peleas tontas, sin reclamos o exigencias, solo cocinar. Aunque eso no evitaba ciertos comentarios, claro esta._

-Sí madre, estoy segura… y también quiero que salgan las cosas bien, ¿pero que se supone que les diga?, perdón por atormentar a su única hija por dos años seguidos, ¿eso?-

-Al menos sería un comienzo.- _Se gira para darle un vistazo a las coles de Bruselas con castañas que emanaban un olor exquisito._

-Me va a dar algo…- _Dice para sentarse en una silla próxima a ella y ocultar su rostro con sus manos._

-Querías esto ¿no? pues ahora lo afrontas como se debe.-

-Claro que lo voy hacer, pero no se como…-

-Se tú Quinn, encantadora y dulce como siempre, haz lo que hiciste con ella para conquistarla… solo pide disculpas, que crean que de verdad estar arrepentida y cuando pregunten cuales son tus intenciones con la chica, solo di la verdad y listo.- _La mira y le sonríe como si lo que acaba de decir fuera lo más fácil de hacer._

-¿Sólo eso?-

-Trata de hacer la charla amena, que disfruten contigo pero no tanto, tienes que traerla a cenar. Haz que confíen en ti.-

-¿Y si no lo hacen?-

-No comiences a dudar ahora, que esa mentalidad no va a llevarte a ningún lado.- _Le reprende para darle un ligero golpe en la cabeza.-_

_-_¡Oye!, no es necesaria la agresión.- _Soba un poco su cabeza, aunque en realidad no le había dolido absolutamente nada.-_Solo no quiero equivocarme, es todo…-

_Ya estaba todo listo, solo faltaba que Johanna llegará con el pedido de flores para que se colocaran en su lugar y ya. No había tenido mucho tiempo para planear tanto pero, estaba dando todo lo que su imaginación podía ofrecerle. Las recetas salieron de la mente de su madre, mientras que los adornos y la elección de las flores de la suya. La mesa estaba decorada, con la fiel vela en medio para darle este toque romántico que nunca fallaba, las ventanas del lugar estaban cerradas para que fuera totalmente privado, todo el restaurant estaba impecable, nada podía salir mal. O al menos eso esperaba._

_-_No lo harás, cuando menos te los esperes, estarás aquí con tu chica cenando.-

-Gracias.-

-Lo que me hace recordar que ya es tarde y tienes que irte a cambiar ya.- _Deja de mirarla para volver a la estufa y apagar las llamas de esta.-_

-Pero…-

-¡Anda! Yo me quedaré hasta que llegue tu amiga con las flores.-

-De acuerdo.-

_Después de dejar a su madre y despedirse con un rápido beso en la mejilla, conduce de nueva cuenta a su hogar para una, no muy esperada, reunión con sus amigas. Estaba consiente de cuanto amaban la ropa esas mujeres, solo deseaba que su elección haya sido la más adecuada a la ocasión. No confiaba mucho en Santana pero Brittany tendría todo controlado, según sus suposiciones._

-¿Chicas?-

_Lanza la pregunta al aire algo temerosa. Sus dos mejores amigas, juntas en su casa, a solas no era nada bueno._

-¿Cómo siempre a interrumpir no?- _Sale Santana de su habitación, tratando de acomodarse un poco la ropa._

_-_¡No en mi habitación Santana!-

-Cálmate, no alcanzamos a hacer nada…-_Con sus palabras, logra darle poca importancia a los reclamos de su amiga y camina con rumbo a la cocina por un vaso de agua mientras Quinn la sigue detrás._

-¿Y Brittany?-

-Dentro, dijo algo sobre buscar accesorios perfectos o algo así…-

_Comienza a beber del vaso para ver a su amiga de pies a cabeza, por primera vez, sin mala intención. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que había cambiado y por supuesto, de lo mucho que había madurado estos últimos meses. Casi podía decir que no la reconocía. Su cabello desordenado y corto, con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca manchada con las mangas arremangadas, sus zapatos sucios, y sudando como si su vida despendiera de ello. Y aun así, lograba verse decidida y segura de si misma. Sí, estaba orgullosa de su amiga pero jamás lo aceptaría, tal vez en unos años más adelante._

-¿Y bien?, ¿al menos es decente?-

_-_Claro que lo es, dejaste a Brittany a cargo ¿recuerdas?, no me deja hacer nada divertido…-

-¿Crees que así sea San?-

_Le daba miedo cuando su ahora capitana utilizaba ese apodo con ella. Ya que, solo significaba una cosa, y eso era honestidad y no estaba de humor para eso._

-¿Que? No leo mentes Quinn.-

-Mi relación… todo es tan perfecto Santana, que a veces me cuesta creer que por fin me haya escogido a mí y no ser lo que ella espera…-

-¿Tienes miedo de no cumplir todo lo que prometes? Bienvenida al club hermana.-

-¿Cómo lo haces entonces?-

-Pues, la verdad es que Brittany hace muy fáciles las cosas… no quiero decir que ella siempre este a cargo de todo pero… maldita sea Quinn, la mujer es perfecta ¿Qué otra explicación quieres mas que esa?-

_Era fácil estar con Brittany, estaba claro que lo último que habría entre ellas sería drama. No era perfecto porque eso no existe, claro que había peleas y desacuerdos, pero siempre sabían como resolverlo. No podían pasar más de dos días alejadas porque simplemente eso no existía en el mundo. Aparte, esos meses en los que estuvieron apartadas por "otras situaciones", les sirvió para aprender que no sirven de esa forma. No se esta hablando de una dependencia, pero, la coordinación y conexión latente entre ambas era notable. Incluso antes de que se dieran cuenta de que eran la una para la otra. _

-Pero, ella también espera mucho de ti.-

-Claro, ¿Por qué crees que me parto el trasero todo el maldito día para hacerla feliz? Tiene que sonreír todos los días Fabray, y no es una opción.- _Hablaba con una adoración tan grande hacia Brittany que, sin problema, logro que la piel de la rubia se erizara.-_ ¿Sabes lo horrible que es verla con otro tipo, llorar por otro tipo, pensar que la pierdes?, claro que lo sabes, entonces utiliza eso.-

-¿La rabia?-

-La intensidad idiota, no digo que vivas cada día de tu existencia pensando que hacer para que Rachel Berry tenga cada uno de sus antojos, pero nunca dejes que llore.-

-Es horrible cuando lloran…-

-Lo peor que puedes ver en tu vida. Y créeme, nunca vas a evitar que lo hagan, ni ellas con nosotras pero nunca esta demás hacer el intento.-

-¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Siempre tratas de ser mejor?-

-¿Qué formula querías?, ¿La eterna juventud acaso?-_La miraba seria, con un toque de "no creo lo que me estas diciendo". _

-Pero es que eso es lo que hago… bueno, creo que es eso…-

-Claro que sí rubia, aquí afuera eres un maldito príncipe encantador pero ¿después? ¿Qué harás en McKinley?-

-Lo mismo, no sirve de nada esconderse… todos los que me importan saben lo que siento y saben de quien estoy enamorada, que otras personas lo sepan solo será un efecto secundario.-

-Será difícil.-

-¿Tú tienes miedo?-

-Claro, estoy aterrada.-_No lo iba a mostrar alterándose o llorando por todos los rincones. De hecho, prefirió sentarse a lado de su amiga y mirarle a los ojos._

-¿Pero aún quieres continuar?-

-¿Y evitar echarles en cara a todos esos buenos para nada que Brittany Pearce es mi chica? Por nada de este apestoso mundo me perdería esa satisfacción.-

-López, explícate.-

-Te estoy diciendo que lo último que hagas es verla llorar, a menos que sea de felicidad y que la hagas sonreír cada día para que con eso tengas el valor de continuar… no se si eso funcione con todos pero lo hace conmigo…-_Sin permiso, unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas.-_ Claro que tengo miedo Quinn, no es divertido que todo el mundo te etiquete por algo que no escogiste, pero el saber que la tengo a ella conmigo, hace que todo eso serán puras estupideces mías y logre olvidarlo. Porque verla feliz, y saber que está feliz conmigo y que sonríe porque yo le dije "te quiero", "te amo", "estas hermosa este día" o alguna otra estupidez… al final del día eso es lo que vale.-

-Maldita sea… me voy a hacer como tu…-

-Peor.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque mi chica será veterinaria, tu chica va a trabajar de artista y en Broadway.-

-Estoy jodida.-

-Oh sí, pero será divertido verte con ella…-_Se limpia las lagrimas rápidamente son sus dedos y se levanta.-_ ¿Te apuras?, Britt te esta esperado para arreglarte.-

_Estaba a tres gritos de volverse loca. Desde que regresó del entrenamiento, no había logrado enfocar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera su cena con Quinn. Ha intentado de todo. Incluso trato de dormir para que las ansias de fueran de poco a poco, pero eso solo le permitía pensar más y definitivamente, eso era lo que menos quería en ese momento. Ni siquiera Susan pudo hacer algo cuando fue a visitarla. Le dijo muchas veces que todo iba a salir bien, que Quinn podría hacerlo pero eso era lo de menos. No le importaba la cena, mucho menos que fuera a hablar con sus padres. Lo que estaba casi tatuado en su mente, era que sería la novia de Quinn Fabray. Y claro, que todo el mundo lo sabría._

_Nunca se había escondido de nada y no iba a comenzar ahora. Sobre todo, porque esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Pero aun estaba en shock. No le gustaba que estos pensamientos acorralaran su mente, sobre todo porque le preocupaba demasiado que pensaran sus amigos. Estaba segura que sería un golpe tremendo. No tenia idea de cómo prepararse para lo que venía. Pero confiaba en que todo seguiría tan perfecto como hasta ahora, la única diferencia sería, que todo el mundo estaría al tanto de su relación y, a pesar de sus miedos, no podía estar más feliz por ello porque era imposible. Por lo que prefirió desechar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo importante. Después de todo, Quinn había echo un esfuerzo enorme y ahora le tocaba su turno._

_Quería lucir perfecta, quería volverla loca tal y como ella lo hizo en la mañana. No iba a mentir, estaba rendida, pero bien valía la pena otro esfuerzo ese día. Su habitación era un desastre, había sacado cosas de su closet que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, cosa que Kurt le agradecía intensamente._

-¿Tú lo compraste?-

-No… bueno sí, pero estaba de oferta.-

-Asco… bueno, después de varias horas, literalmente, creo que este es el indicado.-

-¿Seguro?-

-Completamente, lo que me hace pensar, ¿Por qué jamás te lo haz puesto?-

-No creí que fuera necesario...-_Toma el vestido para levantarlo de la cama y darle un vistazo mas acertado. De verdad que no sabía porque jamás se lo había puesto si era muy lindo._

-Que bueno que pienses en salir con Quinn Fabray entonces…, por cierto, ¿Qué dicen tus padres sobre esto?-

-Están fascinados, de hecho, les dije en la mañana pero como creo era muy temprano supongo que no lo entendieron muy bien. Pero cuando llegue, me lanzaban miles y miles de preguntas.-

-Eso es bueno ¿no?-

-Vaya que lo es, hasta ya le dije a Quinn pero no quiere entender.-

_Habían sido pocos pero, lograron enviarse unos cuantos mensajes durante el día. Rachel no quería interrumpir a la rubia en su trabajo y Quinn no quería hacer lo mismo en lo que sea que la diva estuviera haciendo. Más que nada, ambas querían darse su espacio, pero les estaba resultando muy difícil._

-Es obvio, quiero pensar que es la primera vez que habla con los padres de una chica que le guste, en mi opinión debe de estar histérica.-_Se sientan en una silla a lado del tocador de la morena mientras esta comenzaba a maquillarse._

-Creo que sí está nerviosa, es tan linda cuando balbucea al hablar.-

-Me lo imagino…entonces, Finn está totalmente en el olvido.-

-Sí, lo quise mucho pero, creo que solo estaba enamorada de la idea que tenía de el… hubiera sido hermoso ¿no?, la pobre chica que todo el mundo odia rescatada por el quarterback del equipo.- _Retocaba su labial con un poco de brillo para después ir con el delineador de ojos.-_Pero ella es especial Kurt, tiene algo en su voz cuando te habla… y puede ser de cualquier cosa, no necesariamente tiene que estar diciendo cosas tiernas. Pero la pasión con la que habla de lo que le gusta o lo que le llama la atención, es todo un espectáculo.-

-Espero y sea el ángel que me cuentas y que no cometas el mismo error de siempre.-

-No, esta vez no tengo dudas. Ella es completamente diferente a lo que te ha dejado todo este tiempo, ya lo verás.-

-Claro y, no me mal entiendas, cualquier persona es mejor que Finn para ti, pero insisto, ve con cuidado no te enamores tan fácil.-

-Como si pudieras decirle a tu corazón que hacer.-

-Te concedo eso, pero ten cuidado, no quisiera meterme con una porrista y menos con la capitana.-

_Kurt se pone de pie para continuar con la tarea que su amiga estaba haciendo con el maquillaje. De verdad que lo ponía muy feliz el ver a Rachel tan contenta, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de desconfianza hacia la rubia. La realidad es que, él era un tipo muy escéptico, por lo que no podía creer nada hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos._

-Por cierto, ¿en donde tienes tus películas guardadas?-

-En el cajón de mi buró… ¿porque?-

-Porque mi querida amiga, voy a esperarte toda la noche hasta que regreses de tu cita, ¿crees que voy a esperar hasta la mañana siguiente para que me cuentes todo?-

-Pero…-

-Nada, ahora mira hacia arriba, te falto un poco aquí.-

_Claro que no estaba para nada feliz con los planes tan sorpresivos de su amigo. Estaba más que deseosa de pasar la primera noche con su novia en lugar de chismear con su amigo hasta horas altas de la madrugada. Amaba a Kurt, pero dormir en los brazos de Quinn era su nuevo pasatiempo favorito. _

_En cuanto su amigo se disculpo para ir al baño, tomo su celular y escribió unas cuantas palabras._

_*_Hoy no vamos a poder dormir juntas * -_Mensaje enviado a las 6:35 pm-_

*Sí, creo que yo tampoco voy a poder ir a tu habitación esta noche, San y Britt duermen aquí hoy-_Mensaje enviado 6:37 pm-_

*¿También quieren saber como te fue?- _Mensaje enviado 6:39 pm-_

*Debemos tener nuevos amigos, que te parece?- _Mensaje enviado 6:43 pm-_

*Unos que disfruten menos el chisme… tengo que dejarte, Kurt sigue maquillándome- _Mensaje enviado 6:45 pm-_

*Te estas poniendo más bella de lo que eres?-_ Mensaje enviado 6:48 pm-_

_*_Jajajaja adiós Quinn, no llegues tarde, te quiero mucho cariño-_ Mensaje enviado 6:55 pm-_

_*_Yo también hermosa, ya quiero verte*- _6:57 pm-_

_La miraban sorprendidas, no creían ser capaces de tanto pero de nuevo se habían superado así mismas. Quinn estaba completamente irreconocible, ni si quiera ella misma le creía al reflejo del espejo. Jamás había probado un look así y estaba más que encantada con el resultado._

-¿De verdad no pueden esperar hasta que les cuente como me fue mañana?-

-No… diablos Fabray, si no la terminas de enamorar con esto, no tengo ni puta idea de que más puedas hacer.-

-¿No es demasiado?- _Vuelve a fijarse en su atuendo cerciorándose de que todo este en orden._

-Definitivamente no Q, te ves simplemente hermosa.-

-¡Oye!-

-Es la verdad amor, creo que si hicimos un buen trabajo.-_Brittany abraza a su chica para darle un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz para evitar que los celos de esta sigan creciendo.-_ Aparte, recuerda que no hay nadie más hermosa que tu chocolatito.-_ Susurra en su oído, rozando su nariz con el._

-Más te vale Pearce… y ahora, ¿Qué más falta?- _Vuelve a poner su atención en Quinn, sin soltarse de los brazos de su novia._

-Tengo que regresar por mi mamá al restaurante, pagarle a Johanna y de ahí…-

-Grábalo, tal vez le diga a Porcelana que lo haga.-

-Imbécil…-

-Tranquilas las dos, Quinn ya vete antes de que se te haga tarde, nosotras te esperaremos aquí.-

-No tengo de otra ¿o si?... pero gracias chicas, me han ayudado demasiado y no tengo como pagarles…-_Se aproxima hacia ellas, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Brittany, estrechándolo un poco como signo de cariño._

_-_Siempre estaremos contigo, tú también nos has apoyado mucho, es lo mínimo que podíamos hacer.-

-Aparte Fabray, nos vas a dar el chisme del año, hay que hacer algo para ganárselo… te queremos idiota.-

-Yo también.-

_Después de abrazarlas, despedirse, y desearle mucha suerte, dejaron que se marchara mientras ellas se ponían cómodas en la cama de su amiga, como antes de que llegara. No estaban preocupadas, sabían que Quinn tenia esto en la bolsa, pero era un cambio tan radical que no podían perdérselo. Verla feliz, emocionada y aterrada al mismo tiempo, era algo que tenían que contemplar en primera fila._

_No tardo mucho en llegar al restaurant, por primera vez agradecía que su pueblo fuera tan pequeño que no existía ni una mínima amenaza de tráfico. Bajo, con mucho cuidado de no ensuciarse o arrugar la ropa, cada detalle era vital esa noche._

-¿Quinn?-

_Johanna la llamo sentada desde las escaleras de la entrada de Breadstix. Estaba ahí, porque no podía soportar los gritos de la mamá de la rubia por todo el lugar. Desde que llego, no hacia más que preguntar a los vientos ¿Cómo era posible que su hija se atreviera a tanto? Lo bueno, entre comillas, es que después de su leve ataque de ansiedad, se había puesto a ordenar a los ayudantes de Johanna, o mejor dicho, a mandarlos para colocar las flores como ella decía. Cuando terminaron, no podía negar que el lugar había quedado maravilloso, pero tuvo que aprender a poner su paciencia al límite._

-Que bueno que aún estás aquí, toma, esto creo que lo cubre todo.-_Saca el dinero de su cartera para entregarlo a la florista._

-Esa bestia tiene aptitudes con la ropa ¿verdad?, te ves guapísima Quinn, te deseo la mejor de las suertes.-

-Gracias Johanna, esperemos que todo salga bien… y, ¿ya están los arreglos?-

-Todo listo, vamos a verlo.-

-No les causo muchos problemas, ¿o si?-

-Lo normal de una madre preocupada Quinn, no te preocupes.-_Le da pequeños golpecitos en la espalda, dando a entender que no había ningún problema._

_Al abrir la puerta, estuvo a punto de que unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. El lugar estaba hermoso. Había flores por todos lados, en cada mesa, en cada repisa. Un pequeño camino desde la puerta hacia el lugar donde más tarde cenarían, estaba formado por pequeños pétalos de rosa blanca, pero con un margen formado por rosas completas rojas._

_-_¿Yo pedí esto?-

-No precisamente, tu mamá ayudo un poco.-

-¿Me quieres explicar que es todo esto?-

_Se escucho la voz de Judy Fabray desde la cocina. Escucho que Quinn había llegado y no iba a esperar más para hacer unas cuantas preguntas._

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Qué diablos vas a hacer Lucy Quinn Fabray?, ¿vas a pedirle que se case contigo?-

_Sale bastante molesta de la cocina, aún con su delantal puesto y las mangas de su blusa arremangadas. Estaba ahí para apoyar a su hija en lo que necesitase pero esto era demasiado para ella._

_-_Claro que no mamá, es solo una cita para que….-

-Sí si si, claro… solo recuerda que tienes que entregarle este lugar a Jhon ¡impecable!...-_Sin decir otra cosa, mira fijamente a la rubia de arriba a bajo, procurando que ningún detalle se escapara de sus ojos.-_ Por cierto, te ves bien.-

-Gracias…-

-¿Ya le pagaste a la señorita?-

-Ya mamá.-

-¿El vino?, ¿las copas?, el ramo para Rachel esta a lado de la caja registradora.-

-Todo esta listo, ¿nos vamos? Ya casi es la hora.-

_Esta era la vuelta número 20 que daba en la sala de su casa. Sus tres hombres trataban de tranquilizarla pero nada servía. Toda su serenidad se había ido al diablo cuando vio la hora. 7:25 pm, solo cinco minutos para que Quinn llegara._

_Sus padres estaban en sus respectivos sitios en la sala, mientras que Kurt solo entraba y salía de la cocina. La verdad era que, él también estaba un poco nervioso por todo ese asunto, por lo que comía casi todo lo que encontraba en el refrigerador, solo esperando el momento justo para correr a la habitación de Rachel y aparentar su no existencia._

-No vamos a hacerle nada hija…-

-Ya lo se.-

-Entonces ¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Voy a ser su novia… voy a tener novia… mi novia va a ser Quinn Fabray…-

-Eso no es malo, ¿verdad Kurt?-_Pregunto Hiram haciendo que todas las miradas giraran hacia el divo. _

-Pues… ustedes saben toda la historia, no puedo mentirles.-

-Pero ha cambiado ¿no?, para hacer todo esto.-

-Creo que sí, supongo que tenemos que verlo.-

-No hablen así de ella, ha sufrido mucho.-_Inmediatamente se pone a la defensiva._

-Padecimientos que solo se busco ella sola.-_Hiram no estaba completamente convencido, aún no estaba muy seguro de confiar la felicidad de su pequeña en la rubia._

-La educaron para ser algo que no era, ¿puedes darle un poco de crédito?, lo está intentando papi, y…-_Se queda callada por el sonido que provino desde la puerta.-_ Oh por dios…-

-Creo que esa es mi llamada para irme, pero… creo que Rachel tiene razón en esta, al menos va a hablar con usted y su marido, ¿Finn hizo algo de eso?-

-Ni me lo menciones Kurt, sé que es tu hermano pero dejo mucho que desear.-_Dijo LeRoy bajando de las escaleras para encontrarse con su familia en la sala.-_ Pero tienes razón, esta chica esta siendo valiente y no lo puedes negar Hiram.-

-Solo porque yo tuve que hacer lo mismo alguna vez…-

-Y te fue perfecto, ahora, tratemos cortésmente a la chica, escuchemos sus intenciones y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.-_Mira a su hija, brindándole un poco de calma con sus palabras._

_Una vez que Kurt subió a su habitación a ocultarse, dedico una última mirada de advertencia a sus padres, reviso por última vez su vestido y su maquillaje para ir hacia la puerta, tomar la perilla y abrirla lentamente. Se quedo sin palabras al instante y no le molesto en absoluto._

_Quinn estaba parada enfrente de ella, con un ramo de flores perfecto. Ni muy grande, ni muy pequeño, incluso parecía distinguir el aroma de cada una de esas extensiones de la naturaleza. Pero ello no fue lo más cautivante. _

_Fueron sus ojos, su cabello, sus labios, esa sonrisa nerviosa y tímida que iluminaba sus días después de un tierno beso compartido por las dos. Esa majestuosa mujer había cumplido todas y cada una de sus palabras desde que hablo de sus sentimientos en esa noche junto al lago y felizmente podía declararse una orgullosa perdedora ante los encantos de esa bella porrista._

_Su cabello dorado, iluminado por algunos rayos de luz de Luna lograban hacerlo brillar sin reservas. Su maquillaje era delicado y sin excesos, dejando su belleza natural casi intacta. El aroma de su perfume era literalmente embriagador para todos sus sentidos y emociones. Su ropa era discreta y seria, recalcando que no era una joven más de 17 casi 18 años, sino de una mujer que iba a luchar por lo que tanto había deseado. Unas medias negras cubrían sus largas y trabajadas piernas, con unas zapatillas altas haciendo juego con el color. Un pequeño short del mismo tono acompañaba sus caderas, y una blusa de rayas negras y blancas adornaba su torso, dejando ver la esbelta figura que Quinn poseía. Todo esto acompañado del toque final de un saco de botones dorados que llegaba hasta su cintura._

_Nadie podía describir lo que es esta ante la presencia de alguien tan hermoso. Pero Quinn podía darle batalla con esto. Muchas personas, al hacer algo así, podían sentirse infinitamente nerviosas, con la mente en blanco sin saber que hacer. Lo interesante aquí, es que la rubia sintió todo lo contrario. Un valor y coraje inmenso se expandió desde su corazón hasta la parte más recóndita de todo sus ser con solo mirar a Rachel. Saber que por fin le estaban dando la oportunidad de demostrar quien era realmente, de luchar por esa hermosa mujer, de que la ame tanto como ella lo hace en el momento, vale toda la pena del mundo. No iba a tener miedo jamás, si la morena continuaba mirándola de esa misma forma toda su vida._

_Pudo ver como un pequeño vestido blanco, sin ningún detalle, completamente liso y satinado enmarcaba las curvas de la morena. Dejando a la vista, esas increíbles piernas incapaces de pasar desapercibidas por nadie. Tenía zapatos del mismo color que el vestido, y un collar de piedras color verde para resaltar su rostro. El maquillaje también era discreto pero Kurt tuvo el debido cuidado de resaltar sus ojos chocolates con las sombras adecuadas. Sus labios tenían una tierna tonalidad rosa y brillante. Pero era el cabello el que le daba ese toque de sensualidad inimaginable. Lo había logrado peinar, dejando su característico copete en su frente, permitiendo que todo lo demás resbalara entre sus hombros hasta llegar un poco debajo de sus pechos._

_-_Creo que decir que te ves hermosa, no va a ser suficiente esta vez.-

-Yo no tengo palabras para ti Quinn… luces bellísima.-

-Tenía que hacer mi mejor intento, esta vez no solo vengo a impresionarte a ti ¿recuerdas?-_Dijo, sonriendo divertida señalando con la cabeza el interior de la casa de Rachel._

-Lo tienes todo ganado, te lo aseguro, van a adorarte tanto como lo hago yo… aunque creo que eso no es posible.-

_No dice más, solo mira fijamente esos ojos ambarinos unos segundos para después enfocarse en los labios de la rubia. Le gritaban que los besara y no iba a hacerlos esperar mucho tiempo más. _

_Quinn se sorprendió ante el acto tan inesperado de su chica, asaltando sus labios casi por instinto. No hubo quejas, solo dejo llenarse de aquel dulce momento, que servía como oxígeno es sus pulmones_

_Rachel movía sus labios despacio, casi acariciando los labios de la rubia. Quería agradecerle todo lo que estaba haciendo y de alguna forma, convencerse que esto en realidad estaba pasando. Se separo un poco para poder saborear la esencia dulce de la boca de Quinn y sentir su aliento mezclado con el suyo, para volver a besarlos de la misma forma. No duraron mucho de esa forma, ya que las estaban esperando en la sala. Aunque fueron unos pocos segundos, fue como una vida entera para ellas._

-Disculpa, no quise tomarte por sorpresa.-_Recargo su cabeza en el rostro de la rubia, mientras acariciaba la mano de esta en donde tenia el ramo.- _¿Son para mi?-

-Claro… y con respecto al beso, no te preocupes. Dentro de poco podrás besarme en donde tu quieras, cuando quieras y como sea.-_Da un tierno beso en su cabeza, para después separase un poco y darle el ramo._

_Rachel tomo el ramo con una mano y con la otra la condujo hacia dentro mientras la rubia cerraba la puerta de la casa. Las palabras de Quinn le habían sentado tan bien, que con una despampanante sonrisa entro a la sala en donde encontró a sus padres sentados esperando su llegada._

_-_Papá, papi… ella es Quinn Fabray, de quien tanto les he hablado.-

_Casi al igual que Rachel, quedaron pasmados con la belleza de la chica. Ya la habían visto en su traje de porrista pero eso definitivamente era una gran diferencia._

-Buenas noches Quinn, yo soy LeRoy y el tipo gruñón a mi lado es Hiram, un placer.-_Ambos de pusieron de pie para darle la mano a la chica, quien los recibió con un seguro apretón de manos y una sonrisa encantadora._

-Gracias por la grata presentación querido.-

-El placer es todo mío, solo espero no importunarlos en nada.-

-Por supuesto que no niña, ahora, que les parece si nos sentamos y comenzamos a platicar.-

-En seguida regreso, voy a ponerlas en agua.-

_Rachel salió de la estancia para ir directo a la cocina en busca de un jarrón dejando a Quinn sola, en presencia de sus padres. A la rubia no le agrado mucho la idea, pero no le quedo de otra._

_-_Quinn, directo al grano, nuestra pequeña nos dijo que querías hablar con nosotros y sabemos perfectamente de que se trata.-

-Claro que sí, pero antes de llegar a ese tema que es muy importante… quisiera pedirles disculpas por todas las cosas malas que le he hecho a su hija, siéndoles honesta, no tengo excusa por ello.-_Jugaba con sus dedos, estrechándolos unos con otros para apaciguar sus nervios, ya que las miradas inquisidoras de ambos hombre no parecían ceder._

-Te refieres a todos esos apodos, slushies, malas palabras, desplantes y demás cosas, ¿verdad?-

-Sí… se me cae la cara de vergüenza estar frente a ustedes pero, es la verdad, yo quiero mucho a su hija y estoy muy arrepentida de todo lo que he hecho.-

_Rachel llega a de la cocina con el jarrón, para ponerlo en medio de la mesa que separa a la rubia y a sus padres. Por el silencio que presencio, imagino que ya estaban hablando sobre esas cosas del pasado, por lo que prefirió quedarse callada y sentarse a lado de Quinn para entrelazar sus manos._

_Eso hizo que la rubia volviera a recobrar la calma y volviera hablar._

-Entiendo su postura, y también entiendo que no confíen en mí… creo que no les he dado motivos a ninguno de ustedes. Pero quiero pedirles que me den un a oportunidad de demostrarles que sí valgo la pena.-

-Quinn…-

_A la morena ya no le gustaba esta situación. No quería que Quinn dijera esas cosas sabiendo perfectamente que eran todas tonterías. Ella era una persona invaluable y magnifica, y se lo demostraría como fuese._

-Es la verdad, he hecho muchas cosas que no hacen que me sienta orgullosa de mí y, no solo a ustedes quiero demostrarles quien soy realmente… creo que yo también me lo merezco.-_Aprieta la mano de Rachel, sin dejar de mirar a los señores Berry._

-¿Y como planeas hacerlo? ¿Llenando mi casa de flores?-_ No quería ser el malo de la historia, pero alguien tenia que actuar de esa forma. _

-Mi plan es enamorar a su hija, lograr que confíe en mi, y hacerla feliz cada día que este conmigo.- _Trataba de hablar lo más firme que podía, luchaba con sus nervios y temores que comenzaban a cobrarle factura._

-Yo creo que…-

-Espera Hiram.-_Interrumpe a su marido para evitar que diga algo que después iba a lamentar._

-¿Qué te hace diferente a los demás Quinn?, te lo pregunte porque vienes muy decidida a mi casa a pedirnos disculpas y a hablarnos de tus fabulosos planes, pero, ¿Qué te hace tan especial?-

_Ella no era nada especial, o al menos eso pensaba. Jamás se creyó alguien sobresaliente e independiente, por eso era despiadada con lo demás para ocultar sus inseguridades. Aunque, ese calor que sentía a su lado derecho comenzaba a hacerle pensar algo distinto._

-Yo soy la capitana de porristas de McKinley, trabajo desde las 8 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la noche en Breadstix, trato de ayudarle a mi madre en los gastos de la casa. Soy una estudiante promedio, me gusta bailar, cantar aunque no tenga una voz magistral y dibujar. Como pueden ver soy una persona regular, pero lo que me hace especial y diferente es esta persona que tengo a mi lado.-_La miraba como si fuese la única persona en este mundo. Perderse en esas lagunas de chocolate provocaban que efectivamente, se sintiera especial, capaz de hacer lo que sea y enfrentarse a cualquier reto. Nada era imposible si es chica seguía mirándola.-_ Es ella la que logró enamorarme desde la primera vez que oí cantar. Pero lo que provoco en mi me dio tanto miedo que preferí ocultarlo y transformarlo en odio. Pero ya no pude más, me canse de pelear conmigo. Por eso, quiero pedirles que confíen en mí, que crean en mis sentimientos y… que me den permiso para salir con ella.-

_Rachel estaba anonadada. Había escuchado cosas hermosas salir de la boca de la rubia pero esto era demasiado. Estaba siendo completamente transparente ante todos y lo podía sentir. Súbitamente se sintió afortunada de que una persona así la quisiera tanto._

-Tus palabras son muy lindas. Y quiero pensar que, como eres una chica muy madura para tu edad, sabes con certeza que la confianza se gana, ¿cierto?-

-Usted tiene toda la razón.-

-Entonces sabes a lo que me refiero, el tiempo es el que dirá como resulta todo y si mi hija quiere salir contigo yo no tengo a que oponerme. Ella toma sus decisiones y responde ante las consecuencias, ¿cierto linda?-

-Sí papi, sabes que así es.-

-¿Hiram?-

_El hombre de los lentes tenía una expresión seria y pensativa en el rostro. Las palabras de la rubia habían cambiado totalmente el discurso que tenía preparado. No iba a negarlo, tenía miedo de que su hija saliera lastimada pero tampoco iba a negar, que ella era fuerte y podía afrontar cualquier prueba. Si Quinn Fabray era otra más, estaría a su lado y sino, también. Los padres comparten tanto las tristezas como las alegrías y este caso, a pesar de ser extraordinario, no sería la excepción._

-¿Vas a llevarla a cenar?-

-Sí usted me lo permite, sí.-

-A más tardar la quiero aquí antes de las 10, ¿quedo claro?

-Por supuesto que sí.-

_Rachel se levanto feliz del sofá para abrazar a sus padres por separado y besarlos en la mejilla. No podía negar la alegría que la embargaba en ese momento. _

-Ahora, si nos permites, quisiéramos hablar con Rachel a solas un momento.-

-No es ningún problema, Rachel ¿te espero en el auto?-

-Sí Quinn, no tardo.-

_Después de despedirse de ambos señores, salió por la puerta de la casa. Mientras Rachel, se giraba para encarar a sus padres esperando su reacción._

_-_Entonces… ¿lago o jardín?-

-Yo digo que lago, sería más romántico ¿no crees?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Solo te voy a decir algo Rachel Barbara Berry, chicas como esas no hay ¿entiendes? Es para quedársela.-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Claro que sí, puede entrar a esta casa, puede salir contigo, aceptamos sus intenciones contigo, pero que no cante victoria todavía.-_Suelta una sonrisa burlona._

-Gracias, no saben lo feliz que me hace, de verdad… ha cambiado y se los va a demostrar.- _Los abraza ahora al mismo tiempo, mostrando su felicidad._

-Que te lo pruebe a ti cariño, con eso nos damos por bien servidos… pero anda, te esta esperando.-

-No tardo.-

_¿Vomitar? No, no pudo hacerlo. Eso sería muy vergonzoso y todo había salido tan bien como para echarlo a perder por su estrés. No entro al auto, pero pensó que sería mejor esperar a Rachel con la frente recargada en la puerta del copiloto, dejando sus brazos sueltos. Estaba rendida y apenas había comenzado la noche. _

-¿Aun quieres salir conmigo verdad?-

_Escucho esa dulce voz a sus espaldas pero no se movió. Solo levanto su brazo izquierdo junto con su pulgar, afirmando que aun estaba decidida a salir con la morena._

-Entonces ya vámonos antes de que se arrepientan.-

_Con esa casi amenaza, rápido se apartó del auto para abrirle la puerta y después entra ella en el. Arriesgarse de nuevo no era una opción. _

_-_¿Te dijeron algo de mí o…?-_Puso el carro en marcha después de preguntar. A unos cuantos metros recorridos, encendió el estéreo para amenizar más la charla._

-Están encantados contigo, fuiste sincera desde el principio y con eso basto, totalmente.-_Pone su mano en la pierna de la rubia, estrechándola un poco, como un gesto de que todo estaría bien._

-¿Tú lo creíste?-

-Cada palabra.-

_Giro su cabeza hacia la morena como si de un imán se tratase. La felicidad y alegría que reflejaban la sonrisa y los ojos de Quinn era innegable. _

-No te vas a arrepentir, te lo prometo.-

-Lo sé, yo te creo, pero tienes que decirme a donde vamos.-

-Hasta que lleguemos, no lo vas a creer.-

_El local estaba cerrado con las luces apagadas. Tal y como lo había dejado horas antes. Quinn siempre conseguía sorprender a Rachel y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Descendieron juntas del auto, la morena no podía esperar más para ver que había dentro de ese famoso restaurante._

-¿Lo pediste prestado?-

-Algo así, un pequeño favor que le pedí a Jhon.- _Se aproxima a ella para tomarla de la mano y llevarla hacia la entrada.-_ Tal vez no sea la gran cosa, ni un restaurante de cinco estrellas pero… prometo llevarte a uno en Nueva York, solo tu y yo.-

-Tengo miedo con tus promesas ¿sabes?-

-¿Porque?- _Quinn la miraba curiosa, mientras sacaba la llave del local de su bolsillo._

-Por qué todo lo estas cumpliendo… todo lo que sale de tu boca lo consigues…-

-¿Estas enamorándote de mí?-

_Un silencio incómodo las rodeo por unos momentos. Rachel quería decir que sí, que a cada momento que pasaba a su lado estaba cayendo cada vez más rápido en sus redes. No había momento del día que no logara pensar en esa cabellera rubia, en esos labios sonriéndole o besándole y en esos brazos protectores implacables de sus sueños. Pero sabía que el marco de la puerta de un restaurante no era el mejor lugar._

-Creo que será mejor que entremos…-

-Claro.-_Sintió un poco de miedo por el hecho de que Rachel no contestara su pregunta. Pero trato de tranquilizarse, pensando que aún era muy pronto para ella hablar de ese tipo de sentimientos. Después de todo, apenas habían comenzado a salir formalmente._

_Abrió la puerta encontrándose todo oscuro_._-_Necesito que me esperes aquí, voy a prender las luces.-

-Pero…-

-No te muevas, no tardo.-

_Entro al local, caminando de puntillas para no dañar el camino de pétalos formado. Fue hacia la cocina en donde tenían los interruptores generales. Comenzó a activarlos uno por uno, para que la morena pudiese ver como se iluminaba el restaurant por secciones, resaltando los arreglos florales predominantes._

_Rachel miraba todo el lugar sin decir una palabra. Quinn había tocado sus límites sin que ella se diera cuenta. Había logrado conseguir un restaurant para ellas solas, arreglarlo como si fuera un restaurante elegante de los Ángeles, todo en un día._

-Como te dije antes, esto es solo un comienzo… prometo que te llevaré a uno de verdad algún día.-

-Esto es increíble, ¿Cómo…?-

-Como sabrás, la prima de Santana es florista así que fue fácil conseguir las flores… mi mamá ayudó con la decoración y para que voy a negarlo, también con la comida.-

_Manejaba un pequeño carrito con la cena de ambas. Pero antes de servirlo, le mostro a Rachel su mesa, permitiendo que esta se sentara mientras preparaba todo lo demás._

-¿Por qué nunca me habías dejado venir antes?-

-Porque no iba a poder separarme de ti y pues… necesito este trabajo Rach.-_Pone el plato en el lugar de la morena para continuar con el suyo. Puso la botella de vino blanco en el centro de la mesa, justo a lado del pequeño jarrón que la adornaba. Situó las copas en su lugar y puso la servilleta en las piernas de la morena. Ya estando todo listo, tomo asiento._

-Vas a arruinarte si sigues haciendo estas sorpresas para mí…-

-No importa, ¿para eso trabajo no? Santana siempre le dice algo a Brittany. Dice que ella es la dueña de sus quincenas, pues tu señorita, eres la dueña de las mías.-

_Ríen ante la ocurrencia de la rubia, pero quedándose en silencio nuevamente. No necesitaban decir mucho, el solo hecho de disfrutar la presencia de ambas bastaba para tener una velada inolvidable._

_Comenzaron a cenar, Rachel aun se quedaba fascinada con la habilidad culinaria de la rubia. Esos sabores tan bien manejados y elaborados no los había probado jamás. Sobre todo porque se trataba de comida vegana de nuevo._

_Platicaron de muchas cosas, principalmente de la plática que tuvieron en casa de los Berry. Quinn le decía que jamás en su vida había estado tan nerviosa en su vida, pero que, al tenerla a su lado todos sus temores se fueron de la misma forma en que llegaron._

_Rachel quería confesar que también estaba nerviosa, pero sus padres no eran la razón. Estaba expectante ante la pregunta de Quinn. Quería escucharla ya, anhelaba poder decir que esa maravillosa mujer era su novia de una buena vez. Moría de ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero no quería perder el glamour de la situación. O al menos eso pensaba._

_Quería distraerse, enfocarse en otra cosa, hablar de cualquier tema que se le ocurriera a la mente, con tal de distraerse de su objetivo principal_

-Aun no entiendo como es que es posible que cocines de esta forma.-

-Mamá también ayudo, deberías de probar su comida, es excelente.-_ Se levanta de su asiento mientras Rachel la miraba expectante. Pero solo fue porque comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa.-_ ¿Ya puedo llevármelo?-

-Claro…-_Dijo algo desilusionada pero volviendo a poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras Quinn iba de regreso con todo a la cocina, comento.-_Creo que yo también debo de hablar con ella.-

-Eso tendrá que ser después Rachel.-_Hablo desde el otro lado del local._

-¿Después de que?-

_Su pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire. Iba a volver a hablar pero los acordes de una guitarra la dejaron petrificada. La música salía de las bocinas repartidas en cada esquina del techo del local. Se levanto inmediatamente para buscar a Quinn, encontrándola saliendo de la cocina, sin su saco caminando hacia ella._

-¿Cómo pensabas que iba a pedirte que fueras mi novia?-

-Yo… no…-

-Eres Rachel Berry, solo date una idea…Disculpa sino lo hago bien, estoy un poco nerviosa.-_ Con un micrófono en sus manos, encendido y listo para su uso, lo acerco a sus labios dejando que las estrofas salieran sin más, impidiendo cualquier otro comentario de la diva.-_

"Desperate for changing  
>Starving for truth<br>I'm closer to where I started  
>Chasing after you"<p>

_Canto sin moverse del lugar en el que estaba. Tal vez la canción no era tranquila, no había violines ni pianos que la acompañaran. Puede ser que Rachel jamás espero que alguien le diera una serenata con ella, pero nada podía hacer ese momento más mágico e inolvidable. _

"I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you"<p>

_Con esa estrofa, miro directo a los ojos de Rachel. Esperando que entendiera la letra y le permitiera acercarse a ella. Cosa que fue captada por la morena, quien solo asintió ante ello._

"Forgetting all I'm lacking  
>Completely incomplete<br>I'll take your invitation  
>You take all of me now"<p>

_Caminaba mientras cantaba, deteniéndose hasta que llego a posicionarse a unos pasos de ella. Lista para cantar el coro, mirando como a Rachel se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, apretó el micrófono con su mano derecha ya que la otra estaba ocupada sosteniendo ambas manos de la chica._

"I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<br>I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you."<p>

_Dejo que su voz saliera con la misma fuerza e intensidad que las guitarras y bacteria que la acompañaban. Llego a cerrar sus ojos, por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Quería demostrarle que quien estaba enfrente de ella, era real, honesta y que sobre todo la amaba sin lugar a dudas. Que sus sentimientos eran apasionados y verdaderos. Fuertes y decididos a no rendirse jamás en la tarea de hacerla feliz siempre._

"There's nothing else to lose  
>There's nothing else to find<br>There's nothing in the world  
>That can change my mind<br>There is nothing else  
>There is nothing else<br>There is nothing else"

_Ahora abría los ojos. Quería perderse de nuevo en esa mirada tan encantadora. Eso también servía, para que la morena viera en ella, que de verdad sentía cada frase que entonaba. Ya no tenía nada que perder, nada que encontrar, no existía nada en el mundo que pudiese hacerla cambiar de opinión con respecto a sus sentimientos. Desde ese momento, Quinn era de Rachel y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. No más pasos hacia atrás._

"Desperate for changing  
>Starving for truth<br>I'm closer to where I started  
>Chasing after you."<p>

_Ahora ya no sostenía sus manos. Las soltó para acariciar una mejilla de la morena. Quien, inmediatamente se estremeció al tacto. La sensación que le producía a su cuerpo escuchar la gruesa y sensual voz de la rubia, junto con su tacto, era afrodisiaca. No podía dejar de observarla, de admirarla y de escucharla. Ya era demasiado tarde para la poca cordura que aún existía en su interior._

"I'm falling even more in love with you  
>Letting go of all I've held onto<br>I'm standing here until you make me move  
>I'm hanging by a moment here with you<br>I'm living for the only thing I know  
>I'm running and not quite sure where to go<br>And I don't know what I'm diving into  
>Just hanging by a moment here with you"<p>

_La intensidad y la pasión que emanaba de todo el cuerpo de la rubia estaban dejándole un nudo enorme en su garganta. Sus sentidos estaban al máximo, las lágrimas de felicidad no dejaban de salir de sus ojos, su sonrisa no se había borrado en ningún momento de su rostro. Saber que todas esas palabas eran dirigidas para ella y para nadie más era el más bizarro sueño que en su vida haya podido tener. Pero lo mejor era, que todo esto era su realidad. Esa mujer estaba cantando una canción, demostrándole cuanto significa para ella. Finn pudo haberle llevado toda una orquesta y jamás haber podido llevarla al frenesí al que Quinn la había conducido con solo su voz. En solo unos días, la rubia ya formaba parte de ella y no podía ser más feliz por eso._

_La canción había terminado. Se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones y los latidos de sus corazones trabajando en sincronía. Ese era el momento preciso, no más esperas, no más charlas, no más platicas. Solo una pregunta y una respuesta._

_-_¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

_¿Diez segundos más tal vez? Muy parecidos a una eternidad._

_-_Sí.-

_**Díganme que piensan por favor, sé que varias de ustedes estaban esperando este capítulo y quiero saber si pude llenar sus expectativas. Tenía programado publicarlo desde el viernes pasado pero miles de ideas venían a mi mente que me hacían cambiarlo todo una y otra vez, hasta que solo pude decidirme a esto. Ojalá y les haya gustado.**_

_**Saludos.**_


	16. Chapter 14

_El edificio parecía ser más alto e imponente de lo que realmente era. Habían llegado temprano, por lo que casi no había mucha gente en el estacionamiento.  
>Desde que Quinn estacionó su auto, no se movieron o emitieron un sonido. Solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y si ponían mucha atención, el sonido de sus corazones latiendo rápidamente debido a los nervios.<em>

_Rachel quería hablar, decirle a Quinn que no era necesario hacerlo si aún no estaban listas. Pero la necesidad de gritar que esa flamante porrista era su chica, podía más con ella que cualquier otro miedo. La rubia se sentía igual. El orgullo y la felicidad de tener a Rachel por fin a su lado eran inmensos, pero también eran muy grandes sus miedos. _

-¿Y ahora?-Rachel rompe el silencio, con la mirada clavada en la entrada del colegio.

-Creo que ya debemos entrar…- _Dice, al igual que la morena, ensimismada en la puerta de McKinley._

-¿Crees que será muy feo?- _Un dejo de temor se escucha en sus palabras, sin que ella pudiese evitarlo._

-No sé… tal vez al principio, después se les pasará.- _Apretó el volante entre sus manos, estrechándolo con fuerza hasta que sus nudillos se tornaran blancos. Quería creer esa frase más que nadie._

_Las vacaciones no debieron terminar… no me mal entiendas, he soñado ir de tu mano por los pasillos desde que te besé por primera vez pero…-_

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿no quieres hacerlo?-_Ahora enfoca su atención completamente en la morena. No iba a mentir, pero ese comentario había logrado preocuparla._

-Sí quiero, lo que no me va a dar mucha ilusión es tener que dar explicaciones y contestar preguntas que probablemente serán muy indiscretas con respecto a nuestra relación.-

-Pues no lo hagas… ¿hacemos un acuerdo?-_Toma su mano izquierda, entrelazando sus dedos, logrando que Rachel también la mirara_.-Actuaremos tal y como lo hemos estado haciendo estos últimos días, no tenemos nada que esconder y de que avergonzarnos… te quiero hermosa, y si eso no lo entienden en su problema.-

-Gracias por darme valor… sé que tu también estas nerviosa pero aun así siempre dices las palabras correctas… también te quiero mucho Quinn.-

_Aumento la fuerza de su agarre, dando a entender que de la misma forma, correspondería ese valor que la rubia le estaba dando. Sus ojos se cruzaron, deseando que sus bocas hicieran lo mismo_.

-¿Crees que pueda besarte… ahora?-

-¿Le estas pidiendo a la capitana de las Cheerios un beso Berry?, no sabia que fueses tan valiente.-

-Cállate…-

_Se rieron unos cuantos segundos, solo para silenciarse después besándose tiernamente en el interior del auto rojo. Nadie las observaba, algunos cuantos estudiantes que iban llegando estaban tan dormidos o tan distraídos que no se dieron cuenta del suceso que iba a paralizar a más de uno, una vez que se supiera. Su encuentro no fue tan apasionado ni tan largo como ellas hubiesen deseado, ya que, definitivamente no querían llamar la atención de esa forma. _

_Cuando sus labios se separaron, unieron sus frentes con sus manos aun entre lazadas. Soltaron un pequeño suspiro, queriendo liberar algo de tensión y sin pensarlo más salieron del auto._

-¿Lista?-

-Pude con tus padres, esto será pan comido.-_Dice riéndose un poco recordando su visita a la casa de su novia, para tomar el bolso de ésta, colgándolo en su brazo mientras volvían a unir sus manos._

-Solo llevo un libro, no es necesario cariño.-Sonríe alegremente, encantada por los gestos "caballerosos" de su novia.

-Te encanta que lo haga, ¿no?-

_Con paso firme y la mirada en alto caminaban directo hacia la entrada de la escuela que tantos recuerdos, tanto como buenos y malos, les había regalado. Quinn abre la puerta para que Rachel pueda pasar primero, ella le agradece con una sonrisa tímida, mientras juega con algunas partes de su vestido. La rubia pensaba que podían arrojarle miles de granizados en la cara, pero jamás podría dejar de pensar que estar de lado de la diva, era la mejor decisión que había tomado en su corta existencia._

_Era obvio lo que seguía después. Varías miradas las acechaban y las observaban sin si quiera aparentar lo contrario. Hubo un chico que al ver quienes habían llegado, dejo caer sus libros, quedándose pasmado por la visión que estaba teniendo en ese instante. La gente comenzaba a murmurar, no podían ponerse de acuerdo. No sabían si estar más asombrados porque la HBIC había regresado o porque tenia la bolsa en su hombro y la mano de Berry entre la suya. Era demasiada información para sus compañeros estudiantes._

_Sin apuros pudieron llegar al casillero de la morena, lo abrió y comenzó a sacar los libros que utilizaría en el periodo de clases de ese día. Ambas miraban de reojo a su alrededor, esperando alguna señal de amenaza de granizados o algún insulto. Para su fortuna, solo la entrenadora Sylvester se aproximó a ellas._

-Como la desagradable pareja real, dan un paso entre los plebeyos y se vuelven locos.

_No supieron como contesta aquellas palabras, Rachel optó por guardar silencio y sonrojarse mientras que Quinn jugaba incómodamente con el dobladillo de su falda de porrista._

-Espero y hayas partido tú trasero en esos entrenamientos Q.-

-Claro entrenadora, como siempre, trabajamos más de lo que normalmente lo hacemos.-_Ese no era el momento de ser una persona tímida. Ahora era cuando tenía que demostrar que era una persona firme y decidida. Siempre se obligaba a actuar de esa forma en presencia de su entrenadora._

-Ya lo veremos Q, y con respecto a ti Barbra, no la distraigas ¿entendido? Baby Bump tiene que estar completamente enfocada en esas nacionales.-_Solo se divertía con los miedos de ambas chicas enamoradas. Le era ridícula la forma en la que ambas se sincronizaban incluso para que sus mejillas se tornaran carmín al mismo tiempo._

-Yo…le aseguro… que Quinn va a estar siempre al100% en cada uno de sus entrenamientos. Como su novia, no voy a hacer otra cosa más que velar por sus intereses y porque su desempeño tanto académico como deportivo y artístico este siempre intacto y en ascenso.-

-Y yo que pensé que tu gusto en hombres no podía ser peor…-_Emite una sonrisa completamente llena de sarcasmo hacia Rachel, mirándola a lo ojos mientras la morena volvía a sonrojarse.-_ Al menos sabe cantar, en fin, no llegues tarde a la practica.-

_Se marcha dejando a las chicas con la palabra en la boca. Sue Sylvester amaba molestar a la gente y ese par se había convertido en su blanco para todo el año escolar. Tenía cosas interesantes planeadas para la nueva pareja, solo hacia falta que alguien fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para cometer un atroz error._

-¿Ya tienes todo?-

-Sí, aun creo que es horrible que no me hayan tocado clases contigo hoy…-_Un leve puchero se asomaba en el rostro de la diva._

-No te preocupes, el receso y el Glee Club son de nosotras cariño.-_Con una sonrisa, consuela la pequeña aflicción de Rachel mientras continuaban su camino por el pasillo._

_Ningún otro contratiempo les había afectado, más que miradas extrañadas y asombradas y algunas personas secreteándose cosas mientras ellas pasaban al frente. Sus sonrisas seguían intactas hasta que la figura de un chico bastante alto para su edad, les sorprendió. Finn estaba parado esperando a que Rachel pasara por ahí, recargado en el marco de la puerta con un ramo de flores en la mano._

_Ambas sabían con certeza que ese momento pasaría tarde o temprano, pero no se imaginaron que fuera tan rápido. Quinn se rehusaba a soltar a la morena, de hecho, su agarre se hacia cada vez más fuerte. Rachel sintió la presión en su mano de inmediato, podía sentir el coraje de la rubia a través del contacto. _

_Finn las miraba sorprendido. A pesar de que ya sabía que sus exnovias se llevaban mejor, después de su serenata. La interacción de ambas no dejaba de asombrarle. Después de dedicarle una mirada de desdén a Quinn, quien se la regreso con unos ojos casi asesinos; sonríe a Rachel alargando su brazo en dirección de la morena, ofreciéndole las flores._

-¿Podrías disculparme?, no debí comportarme de esa forma la otra noche.-

-Esta bien Finn no hay ningún problema, pero como ya te había mencionado antes no puedo aceptar tus flores.-_Le da una honesta mirada de disculpa. Trata de ser lo más neutral posible, una pelea en pleno pasillo no sería nada bueno para ninguno de los tres._

-Pero estas son tus favoritas y…-

-Mis favoritas son las rosas y retomando nuestra conversación de la noche anterior, no puedo aceptarlas porque le molestará a la persona con la que estoy saliendo. De verdad lo siento Finn-

-Dime quien es, necesito saber quien es el idiota que…-

-Yo creo que ya es hora de que entres a tu clase Rach.-_Quinn interrumpe la platica antes de jugar con su paciencia más de lo que ya lo había hecho._

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que interrumpirnos? ¿No tienes vida acaso? Ve a arrojarle un granizado a alguien, ocúpate de tus asuntos.-

-No me tientes Hudson, aunque eso no es mala idea, ¿tu que piensas Rach?-

-No hagas cosas malas, lo prometiste ¿recuerdas_?-Le da un pequeño golpe en la coronilla a la rubia, aparentando reprenderla por lo que acababa de decir_.-Quinn tiene razón, ya debo entrar… platicamos en el Glee Club Finn.-

-Estaba pensando que tal vez pudiésemos comer juntos.-_Sonríe tratando de ser lo más tierno que sus facultades le permiten, pero eso ya no llama la atención de la morena jamás._

-Disculpa, pero es que voy a comer con Quinn.-

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-Amigo, la chica no tiene tiempo, yo cómo con ella y yo la llevo a su casa, ¿algún problema?-

_Rachel trataba de ser lo más cordial posible para evitar problemas pero Quinn estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles. Antes de que el quarterback pudiera contestarle a la capitana de las Cheerios, Santana hace acto de presencia._

-Berry, ¿quieres dejar de armar pleitos y de llamar la atención en los pasillos? Entra de una buena vez, alguien tiene que hacer mi trabajo de geometría.-

_Y con eso entra al aula de la mano de la latina, quien literalmente la jalaba hacia adentro, dejando a Quinn y a Finn solos unos instantes. Hasta que Brittany llegó para, al igual que su novia, evitar que la discusión pasara a mayores._

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar Quinn.-

-Yo no tengo absolutamente nada que hablar contigo idiota, y más vale que vayas dejando a Rachel en paz. Sabes que no soy una persona muy agradable Hudson, sobre todo cuando me hacen enojar.-_Sus ojos no mentían. Gritaban enojo y coraje hacia el chico. Sus palabras eran crueles y frías, no le gustaba actuar de esa forma, pero si tenía que defender a su chica, lo haría con todas sus armas posibles._

-Solo deja de meter basura en la mente de Rachel, ella y yo tenemos que estar juntos ¿no lo entiendes?-_Faltaba poco para que perdiera la paciencia. Tal vez no era la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero sabía cuando algo se le estaba pasando de largo_.- ¿Qué haces con ella de todas formas? ¿Qué ganas estando a su lado?-

-Algo que tú jamás tendrás.-

_No dice más y continúa hacia su clase, flanqueada por Brittany, dejando al chico confundido. Sus ganas por gritarle en frente de todos que, Rachel Berry era su chica ahora, eran casi incontenibles. Pero tenía que hacerlo por ella, ambas habían estado de acuerdo en esperar hasta que fuera la hora del Glee Club para decir todo y que se evitaran habladurías. _

_Las clases pasaron tranquilas y sin ningún problema. Quinn comenzaba a extrañar a Rachel, pero no podía hacer nada, más que esperar a que el receso comenzara. Enviarle mensajes por celular no era una opción, ya que la morena le había dicho que no era adecuado para su desempeño académico. Y ella no había hecho otra cosa más que aceptar lo que su novia le había dicho. No le molestaba hacer lo que la diva le pidiera, sobre todo, cuando utilizaba ciertos coqueteos o premios por hacerlo. No iba negarlo, Rachel Berry la traía loca._

_Solo faltaba una clase antes de que pudiera ver a su novia de nuevo. Eso era lo que le daba fuerzas para seguir continuado. Ya que para ella, las miradas y los susurros no se habían detenido. El chisme corrió como pólvora por toda la escuela. La nueva "amistad" que se formo durante las vacaciones tomo a todos por sorpresa. Incluso, se había tenido que enfrentar con Jacob Ben Israel y a sus preguntas inapropiadas sobre Rachel. Lo que le recordaba que, ese también era otro tema a tratar. La gente iba a dejar de molestar a su chica, y de eso se iba a encargar personalmente._

-Deja de soñar despierta Fabgay, Gayberry te manda esto.-

_Santana la regresa de su ensimismamiento, arrojándole una nota a la cara. Rachel había pasado casi dos clases enteras en armarse de valor para pedirle a la latina ese favor. El cual fue aceptado, no sin antes recibir dos pequeños insultos y una broma que logro ponerla incomoda. _

-Corta los insultos, ya te había dicho.-_Dice casi por inercia, ya que toda su atención estada enfocada en ese pequeño pedazo de papel, de caligrafía perfecta._

-Aja.- _Se sienta a su lado, mientras saca los libros de su mochila._

_Para Quinn._

_Cariño, no sabes cuanto te extraño. Apenas hemos pasado dos horas separadas y no puedo esperar a verte. Tal vez debamos hablar con el director Figgins, y ver si pueden modificar nuestras horarios ¿no crees? No he tenido ninguna clase con Finn y nadie me ha molestado, no te preocupes. Solo las miradas de algunas personas y uno que otro cuchicheo pero nada más. Te veo en la cafetería ¿si? No te metas en problemas hermosa._

_Te quiere.- Rachel Berry_

_Ps.-Mercedes ha estado encima de mí toda la mañana D:_

_No era extraño y no se preocupaba por que Mercedes quisiera saberlo todo antes que nadie. Su amor por el chisme era casi tan latente como por el de los Tots. También la extrañaba mucho, pero quería darle su espacio. Aunque, le llenaba de ilusión saber que Rachel quería estar con ella a cada momento. Se sentía en la cima de su felicidad, nada podía mejorarlo y nada podía arruinarlo._

-Deja de sonreír como imbécil y pon atención, el anciano ya llego.- _Dijo Santana en un susurro, pegándole a las costillas de su capitana con su codo para llamar su atención._

-¿Ella está bien Santana?- _Dice con un poco de preocupación._

-¿No lo acabas de leer? Solo esta abrumada, entiende es nueva en esto… lo que le preocupa es el Yeti que casi te comes.-

-No me culpes, se esta metiendo con mi chica.-

-Pero contrólate, sí entiendo que es una completa idiotez que te lo esté diciendo yo pero al menos hazlo hasta decirles a todos… supongo que eso quieres.-

-Claro que sí, pero ¿Cómo te controlas a no golpear a un idiota con cara de trol constipado que quiere quitarte a tu novia? Deberían de darme un premio por haberlo dejado vivo tanto tiempo.-

_Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Santana, con respuesta al comentario de Quinn. Claro que se merecía un premio por aun no hacerlo, y entendía el punto de su amiga. Aunque en su caso fue un chico de silla de ruedas por lo que no pudo hacer mucho. _

_La clase fue eterna. Por más que quería no podía enfocarse en las palabras que salían de su profesor y su amiga no parecía ayudar mucho. El ver que se enviaba mensajes constantemente con Brittany, la distraían completamente. Muchas veces estuvo a punto de pedirle que le preguntara a la rubia sobre su chica pero se detenía al momento. No quería lidiar con las burlas del Santana por el momento._

_Rachel se encontraba en la misma situación que la rubia. Era imprescindible para ella que todos sus sentidos estuvieran enfocados en la persona que estaba enfrente de ella, pero era imposible con Quinn merodeando por completo en sus pensamientos. Desde aquella noche en la que acepto ser oficialmente su novia, no dejaba de recordar el beso, la canción, la sensación de sentir sus brazos rodeándola fuertemente sin querer dejarla ir. Esos ojos ambarinos la seguían a todas partes, esas dos gotas de miel que brillaban cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban o compartían una caricia. No era amor lo que sentía al estar a lado de Quinn, era más, era una especie de magia que la rodeaba. Se sentí protegida, amada, apreciada, deseada, todo lo que una mujer pudiese desear en una relación en tan poco tiempo. Y ni si quiera eso le molestaba, no se detenía a pensar que fueran muy rápido porque simplemente, todos sus miedos e inseguridades se iban una vez que Quinn la tomaba de la mano._

_Tan perdida estaba en su adoración hacia la rubia que no se dio cuenta cuando tocaron la campana que avisaba el descanso. Brittany la observaba divertida, conocía esa mirada de chica enamorada, la veía cada vez que se acercaba al espejo._

-Sé que esta clase te gusta mucho pero, creo que ya es hora de que vayamos a la cafetería.-

¡¿Qué?- _Brinca de su asiento asustada por las palabras de Brittany._

-Te quedaste pensando desde hace cinco minutos, haces caras chistosas cuando piensas.-

-Oh… lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, a mi también me gusta pensar en mi chica, tenemos suerte ¿sabes? Son hermosas, inteligentes…-_Cerraba los ojos mientras iba a lado de Rachel por el pasillo, imaginándose a Santana besándola como todos los días._

-Sí… aun no se como es que me escogió… sé que mi voz es absolutamente hipnotizante pero, aparte de eso, no sé que pudo ver en mí.-

-Eres una buena chica, eres muy guapa, tienes unas piernas de infarto, tu corazón es enorme, y tu mente es tan amplia como tu inteligencia. Si lo quieres, lo tienes. No le tienes miedo a nada, luchas por cumplir tus sueños todos los días y no dejas que nada ni nadie se interponga entre ellos. Si no amara a Santana tanto como lo hago y Quinn no estuviera en el camino, ten por seguro que hubiera echo mí jugada contigo.-

_La honestidad de Brittany la dejaba pasmada. Nunca llego a pensar que otras personas pudiesen verla de esa forma, mucho menos otra porrista. No iba a mentir, se sentía alagada enormemente por las palabras de la rubia, pero le resultaba muy difícil creerlas. Nadie se había expresado de ella de esa forma, más que Quinn y eso es de un tiempo para estas fechas. Pero ese era otro reto que tenia en frente, subir su autoestima y confiar todavía más en ella. La rubia le había traído todas estas cosas buenas a su vida y no iba a desperdiciarlas._

-Gracias por tus palabras Brittany, de verdad que son muy halagadoras_.-Y como se hacia su nueva costumbre, se sonrojo al mirar a la rubia quien le respondía con una sincera sonrisa._

-Es la verdad, no me gusta mentir… mira, ya nos están esperando.-

_Justo en la entrada del comedor, un grupo numeroso de porristas estaban esperándolas para entrar juntas. Habían escuchado sobre el pequeño "altercado" de su capitana con Finn gracias a Santana, por lo que decidieron no dejar a la nueva pareja sin apoyo. _

_Rachel sintió una especie de miedo, un sentimiento bastante familiar que experimentaba cada vez que ese uniforme se asomaba a su vista. Pero al ver caras familiares y sonrisas cordiales dirigidas hacia ella y sobre todo, sin ninguna bebida con hielo en sus manos, el miedo desapareció tan rápido como llego. Su novia la miraba aliviada de verla de nuevo. No solo porque la había extrañado, pero principalmente por ver que estaba bien acompañada, tal y como Santana se lo había mencionado._

-Vaya, con el uniforme imponen más.-Mira a todas las presentes, sonriéndoles de forma cordial.

_Ellas también le sonreían, una que otra le decían "hola". Su relación con la morena había avanzado mucho estos últimos días. La encontraban agradable aunque hablara mucho y con oraciones compuestas exageradamente, pero aun así veían su lado bueno. Y sobre todo, el hecho de que hiciera a su capitana tan feliz, era más que suficiente para ellas, como para aceptarla completamente._

-Creo que es por eso que la entrenadora no deja que nos lo quitemos.-_Beso su mejilla saludándola, para después unir su mano con la de Rachel. Cosa que hacia ya tan seguido como pestañear.-_ ¿Lista para volver a ser el centro de atención?-

-Mientras sea el tuyo, lo demás no importa.-

-Voy a vomitar…-

_Santana no se quedó a escuchar más y abrió las puertas del comedor de par en par con ambos brazos. Brittany inmediatamente alcanzo su caminar, ambas con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de la chamarra. Sus caras reflejaban miradas de orgullo y felicidad. Todas las porristas caminaban como si fueran dueñas del suelo que pisaban. Era como si todo el mundo se detuviera solo porque la realeza de la preparatoria había llegado. _

_Todos volteaban a mirarlas. Era imposible no hacerlo, ya que como Rachel había comentado antes, sus uniformes impactaban al acto. Su belleza era cegadora para muchos, envidiada por muchas otras más. Pero no parecía importarles en absoluto; todo era diferente en la mente de cada una de esas hermosas mujeres. El cambio tan radical de Quinn y la adición de Rachel a su grupo les hizo recapacitar en muchos aspectos. De nada valía ser temidas y tener una popularidad a base de amenazas, miedo, mentiras, y quien sabe que más cosas. _

_Independientemente de que las personas en el comedor las encontraran maravillosas, había una persona que se hacia curiosa a su mirada. Que parecía o pertenecer a ese circulo y que, por sus expresiones, se notaba algo nerviosa. Rachel iba en medio de todas, tomada de la mano por Quinn claro esta. Era, como ver una manada de leonas protegiendo a su cachorro en el centro. Completamente flanqueada, la morena caminaba en dirección a la mesa que les correspondía a las Cheerios desde hace años. Nunca pensó sentarse en ese lugar, y no podía negarse ahora. Mientras mas tiempo estuviera con ellas, menos preguntas la atacarían el día de hoy._

-¿Qué quieres de comer Rach?- _Pregunta Quinn una vez que se sentaron._

-Una ensalada estará bien Quinn, gracias.-

-Enseguida te la traigo, me acompañas Britt.-

-¿Quieres lo mismo San?-

-Sorpréndeme.-

_Ambas porristas se levantaron, dejando a las dos morenas sentadas lado a lado. No habían interactuado mucho desde aquella vez en el centro comercial, por lo que podía notarse el ambiente incómodo. Todas las demás tenían sus pláticas, mientras ellas solo se quedaban calladas. Aunque no por mucho._

-¿Lo harán en el Glee Club?- _Pregunta Santana de la nada, sorprendiendo a la diva._

-Así lo hemos planeado, no queremos que se hagan habladurías sobre nosotras… queremos que las cosas estén claras desde un principio.-

-Querrás decir, "quieres". Fabray puede vivir perfectamente sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie.-

-Yo misma le pregunte si estaba de acuerdo y me dio una respuesta afirmativa.-

-Claro, esta idiota por ti, si le dices que quieres cantar un dueto en pleno comedor lo hace… Britt y yo preferimos no hacerlo, de todas formas, ellos no está en nuestra lista de "gente favorita".-

-¿No somos tus amigos?-_Rachel le pregunta con una expresión confusa en su mirada. Creía que con todo lo que habían pasado juntos, Santana tendría una opinión mejor sobre sus compañeros de coro pero parecía haberse equivocado._

-Oye, puedo tolerar estar con ellos horas enteras ensayando y cantando canciones que fueron éxito hace un siglo, pero no pienso platicar con todos ellos cada cosa que pase por mi mente. Si saben que Brittany y yo estamos juntas, bien, sino lo siento mucho.-

_La latina no tenía miedo. Puede ser que un poco, pero ese no era el motivo de sus anteriores palabras. Ella simplemente no le gustaba que las personas supieran tanto de su vida, solo quienes fueran importantes para ella sabrían de su gran paso. Obviamente, toda la escuadra estaba al tanto, así como sus padres y sus suegros. No tenia a nadie más, tal vez Mercedes, pero eso sería en otro momento. Al igual que Quinn, estar a la vista de todos no era su situación favorita. Mientras la gente supiera menos de ellas, mejor._

-¿No lo has visto Britt?-

-Nada, Christine dio un recorrido antes de que entráramos y no lo vio.-

-Es muy difícil no querer romperle la cara en frente de todos.-

-Lo sé, créeme, yo también tengo ganas de… bueno, la violencia no es buena, pero es muy probable que me olvide de ello cuando tenga oportunidad.-

_Las dos rubias cogían lo necesario para que ellas y sus chicas desayunaran, mientras iban pasando por la barra. Quinn entendía perfectamente a Brittany. En muchas ocasiones, Finn había logrado meterse con la latina, provocada que a veces esta derramaras algunas lágrimas en secreto. Eso se anotaba en el libro de Brittany de no olvidar jamás. Y ella misma tenía una lista bastante extensa de cosas que agradecer al alto quarterback. Lo que no se imaginaba, es que tendría que hacer uso de esa lista muy pronto._

_Ya con todo listo, regresaron a su mesa. Miraban hacia los lados en busca de gente desagradable pero parecía que hoy era su día de suerte. _

-Listo.-

-Gracias cariño.-_Besa su mejilla izquierda, logrando que la capitana se sonrojara un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a recibir muestras de afecto en público. Pero no podía evitar sonreír por ello._

_Estuvieron un rato tranquilas, cada quien disfrutando del momento. Rachel a veces platicaba con algunas Cheerios mientras Quinn la miraba encantada. Era fascinante ver como su chica se desenvolvía tan rápido con ellas, como si siempre hubiese sido así. Sin embargo, unos veían este cambio como signo del apocalipsis Maya o algo por el estilo._

-Tu le hablas a la chica, debes de saber algo Kurt.-

-No diré absolutamente nada, ella lo hará sola.-

_Mercedes aun no se daba por vencida. Durante las clases había intentado sacar cualquier pequeña pista de la boca de la pequeña diva, que le hiciera entender, como es que ahora las porristas parecían estar protegiéndola como escuderos, cuando antes solo sonreían cada vez que esta tenía un slushie en la cara._

-Pero Kurt, solo faltan las malditas espadas y las armaduras, ¡¿Qué diablos hizo Rachel Berry todo el verano?-

-Me pidió que fuera discreto y eso estoy haciendo…créeme, muero por decirte que pasa, no lo vas a creer, ni siquiera yo lo hago pero… solo espera hasta que Glee comience.-_Tomaba un sorbo de su leche, después de tratar de convencerla de que guarde la calma._

-Pides mucho Hummel… aparte estaba hablando con Santana… esto me da miedo Kurt.-

-Al principio a mi también, pero todo va a salir bien… creo.-

-¿Crees que dejen acercarnos?-

_Tina pregunto mientras se acercaba a la mesa junto con Mike y Artie. Los tres miraban la escena tan rara que tenían en sus narices y no daban crédito a ella. _

-Tal vez podemos enviar un mensaje a Rachel para saber que pasa.-

-No creo que sea buena idea…-

-Ya se dieron cuenta de la nueva pareja de McKinley, este año será muy divertido.-

_Lauren hacia acto de presencia en la mesa, con su charola llena de comida acompañada de Puckerman quien, extrañado por la sentencia de su chica, no dudo en preguntar._

-¿De quienes hablas cariño?, tu y yo tenemos meses saliendo y…-

-No hablo de nosotros idiota, ¿que ves adelante?-

-Un grupo de porristas y… oh… Rachel.-_Se sienta a lado de su novia, tomando un pedazo de su sándwich._-Eso ya lo sabía, Finn fue a dejarle una serenata a mi judía favorita hace una semana, pero no le fue bien, y de la nada Quinn salió de su casa, creo que ya se llevan bien o algo así.-

-Vaya, eres idiota… fíjate bien Gerónimo, abajo, ¿Qué manos están lindamente estrechadas?-

_Todos siguieron las instrucciones de Lauren, quedando casi blancos de la sorpresa. Todos menos Kurt, quien no decía ninguna palabra al respecto._

-Pero… no es posible, solo son amigas y…-

-¡Hey tu, Aretha joven! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que sostuviste la mano de Reto Tokyo mientras desayunabas?-

-Yo… de seguro estas imaginando cosas… digo, estoy de acuerdo, Quinn puede atraer a cualquier cosa pero, ¿gay por Rachel Berry? Suena demasiado loco para mí.-

-Aparte esta enamorada de Finn, ¿no es así? Tal vez solo están limando asperezas, es todo.-

-¿Y por qué Porcelana no comenta nada?, digo, este es un chisme extraordinario, y ni siquiera esta sudando.-_Con una expresión presumida, miro a Kurt quien solo agachaba la cabeza. No quería fallarle a su amiga, pero se le está haciendo muy difícil._

-Les estoy diciendo que esperen a que Glee comience, dejen de hacerse historias en la cabeza y esperen a que Rachel hable.-

-Creo que a Finn no va a gustarle esto…-_Concluyo Puck, mientras partía a la mitad una galleta que había robado de la charola de Artie._

-Hablando del gigante constipado, ¿en donde está?, ¡quiero ver a Fabray en acción!-

-Se fue con el señor Shue, creo que planea cantarle otra vez a Rachel.-

-Pierde su tiempo, ese barco ya se lo ganaron.-

_Al poco rato, Sam también se unió a sus amigos e inmediatamente lo pusieron al tanto. Al igual que todos, no lo creyó al principio, pero al ver la mirada seria de Kurt mientras Lauren, muy a su manera le contaba todo. El prefirió no decir nada, solo asentir mientras los escuchaba, presentía que ya llegaría el momento en el que tendría que hablar y no era precisamente ese. Después de haber soltado todos los detalles, Lauren dio por terminada la conversación, mientras todos continuaban con las miradas clavadas en las espaldas de Quinn y Rachel._

_Obviamente sentían que alguien las observaba, y una de las porristas les hizo el favor de decirles que, efectivamente tenían razón. No quisieron voltear ni encarar a nadie, después de todo, ya lo harían más tarde._

_El almuerzo pasó sin más problemas, al igual que las clases. Rachel volvía a ser victima de los nervios, pero Kurt lograba tranquilizarla un poco. Su última clase la tenia con el, y ambos estaban atentos al reloj, que no tardo en dar la hora. Todos, al escuchar el timbre, salieron rápido para volver a sus casas y literalmente, huir del lugar. Pero Rachel y Kurt no se movían, la morena no se veía con intenciones de hacerlo._

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos.-

-Van a ponerse como locos…no se ni siquiera que les voy a decir, no quiero dejar todo esto en manos de Quinn.-

-Ya lo sospechan, esta mañana en el almuerzo… creo que Lauren es más perceptiva de lo que todos pensamos.-

-Rachel abrió los ojos enormemente por la sorpresa que le provocaron las palabras de Kurt, no esperaba que todos se enteraran tan rápido y que fuera tan obvio.

-Pero…-

Tampoco nos culpes a nosotros, tenias a todo un ejercito de porristas a tu alrededor, cada cambio de clases tienes a dos porristas a los lados y no precisamente son nuestras tres simpáticas compañeras.-

-Quinn está exagerando, desde nuestro encuentro con Finn no ha querido dejarme sola…-

-Y no lo hará después de que digan todo, sabes como suele reaccionar.-

-Sí, pero tal vez el haya cambiado en las vacaciones y…-

-Pequeña, es Finn, no necesito decirte otra cosa… bueno, vámonos ya, no queremos dejar esperando a tu chica ¿o sí?-

_Salieron del aula en dirección al cuarto del coro. Mientras se acercaban, veían como varios de sus amigos comenzaban a llegar. Quinn, Brittany y Santana ya la esperaban en la entrada. _

-Hola…-

¿Lista para salir de Narnia Mr. Tumnus?-

-Cariño…-_Brittany la reprendía con la mirada, no le había gustado para nada el comentario que había echo hacia Rachel._

-Lo siento, tengo todo el día pensando algo en que decirle y no se me ocurrió otra cosa mejor…-

-Disculpa su forma tan cruda de demostrar apoyo Rach, pero así es ella…-_La ojiazul dejó un pequeño golpe en la frente de Santana.-_Pero, quiere decir que estamos contigo, con ambas.-

-Gracias Britt y Santana, significa mucho por nosotras.-_Se acerca más a Quinn, recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro._

-Vamos, Shue ya esta adentro.-_Le concede una sonrisa alentadora y entran al aula._

_Todos los que se encontraban ya dentro, trataban de no mirar a los que habían llegado pero no eran muy buenos aparentándolo. Si Lauren tenia razón, muchas cosas cambiarían en el club y probablemente en la escuela también._

-Muy bien chicos, oficialmente, ¡les doy la bienvenida a nuestra primera reunión de este año!-

_Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Rachel. Todos hubieran deseado que las vacaciones duraran un poco más._

-Bueno, después de está muestra de "entusiasmo" de todos ustedes, Finn tiene algo que decir.-

_Una vez que termino de hablar, se hizo a un lado para que su alumno ocupara el centro del lugar. De inmediato, Quinn se puso a la defensiva, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Rachel, aproximándola más a su cuerpo, mientras cruzaba las piernas y una oscura mirada se asomaba en su rostro. Brittany y Santana se dieron cuenta y también se pudieron alerta, para detener a la rubia en cuanto esta quisiera saltar sobre el chico. Rachel solo miraba a su chica preocupada, definitivamente no era así como quería que pasaran las cosas._

-Ok… ustedes saben que no soy bueno con las palabras, de hecho… casi siempre digo alguna estupidez y…-

-Entonces cállate y sigamos con los malditos ensayos.-_Lo interrumpe, mientras Quinn dejaba salir una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. _

-¡Santana! No son necesarios esos comentarios, una vez que Finn termine lo que tiene que decir seguiremos trabajando.-

-Digo, si ya nos advirtió que no sabe hablar, no veo porque dejarlo…-

-Déjalo San.-_Inmediatamente, todos giraron su mirada hacia Quinn.- _Veamos con que nos sorprende esta vez nuestro valiente y justo líder.-

_Conocía esos ojos, sabía que es lo que seguiría después de ello. Por lo que decidió mejor callar, el espectáculo apenas comenzaba._

-Gracias, ¿Quinn? Supongo…-

_Era increíble que no notara el nivel de sarcasmo que coloreaba sus palabras, casi todos rieron un poco al darse cuenta de ese pequeño desliz de Finn, pero este continuó hablando._

-Estas vacaciones me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas y una de ellas es que… no puedo estar sin Rachel… simplemente no está bien y aunque sé que estas saliendo con otra persona, quiero demostrarte que te amo y siempre será así…-

_Lauren estaba utilizando todo su autocontrol para no reírse completamente a su gusto. Puck miraba a su amigo con un poco de pena, esto no iba a salir bien, Quinn no iba a tardar mucho en reaccionar. La conocía muy bien, después de todo era la madre de su hija, y sabia perfectamente que podía llegar a ser muy posesiva y no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Todos los demás eran meros espectadores, podían sentir la tensión en el lugar y solo querían saber cada detalle._

_Rachel solo atino a apretar la pierna de Quinn, queriendo llamar su atención para pedirle que se calmara. Pero no iba a lograr absolutamente nada. La rubia tenia claro su objetivo, sus ojos se habían tornado un poco oscuros por toda la adrenalina y el coraje que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo. Solo esperaba el momento perfecto._

-Por eso, quiero cantarte una canción que fue muy importante para nosotros… tal vez puedas recordar lo especial que es nuestro amor.-_La mira con el alma en los ojos. Quería volver con la morena, de verdad quería hacerlo. Estar con ella podía ser muy molesto pero al menos no lo dejaba solo, siempre estaba a su lado apoyándolo y haciéndolo sentir bien. Entendía que no era la persona más inteligente del mundo pero si sabía que quería a Rachel y mucho, aunque no siempre haya sido bueno demostrándolo.-_Puck, ¿podrías ayudarme con la guitarra?-

-No lo sé hermano, no me siento muy bien hoy… creo que fueron esos burritos, ¿traes la pista?-_No iba a meterse en ello. Quería mucho a su amigo, pero podía darse cuenta cuando la causa estaba perdida y mientras más lejos estuviera de la ira de Quinn, mejor._

-Sí, Rachel me ha enseñado a ser muy precavido y también pensé en ello…-_Dijo feliz, como un niño pequeño cuando logra hacer su tarea de matemáticas sin ayuda._

_Rápidamente, saca una grabadora del mueble y la coloca sobre el piano, mete el disco y espera a que la canción comience. Todo esto a la vista de sus compañeros, que lo miraban con cierta pena. Todo lo que Lauren les había comentado en el descanso, comenzaba a tener más sentido ahora. Sobre todo, después de ver como Quinn casi se pone en frente de Rachel, para evitar que Finn se acercara a ella._

_La rubia giro su cabeza para mirar a Santana, quien alzo ambas cejas, queriendo decir sin palabras "¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?" No tenia intenciones de provocar más a su amiga, pero desde su perspectiva, era muy divertido, sobre todo ver el desenlace. Pero, a pesar de todo, se le hacia muy raro que su chica tuviera una mirada casi inexpresiva. Estaba consiente de que Finn Hudson no era una de sus personas favoritas, pero parecía casi enojada. _

-¿Estas bien cariño?-_Pregunta Santana, susurrándole al oído a su novia._

-Sí, solo me imagine que seria si Finn estuviera haciendo eso contigo.-

-¿De que hablas? Sabes que eso no pasaría jamás.-

-Lo sé, solo me gusta imaginarme cosas… porque definitivamente no me aguantaría tanto las ganas de patearle la cabeza como lo esta haciendo Quinn.-

_Ahora miraban a su capitana, podían sentir la tensión de su cuerpo. Incluso, el ver como apretaba su puño, era señal de que de verdad estaba molesta. _

-No falta mucho Britt.-

_Las guitarras comenzaron a escucharse, una canción particularmente conocida llegaba a los oídos de los muchachos. Finn inicio a cantar la primera estrofa, permitiendo que todos sus sentimientos fueran reflejados en la letra, pero no por mucho tiempo._

"_Prison gates won't open up for me  
>On these hands and knees i'm crawlin'<br>__Oh, i reach for you"  
><em> 

_-_Ok, creo que voy a detenerte ahí.-

_Se escucho fuerte y claro en el aula. Quinn por fin se había puesto de pie, colocando ambas manos en su cintura, mirando fríamente al chico confundido que tenia en frente._

_-_Quinn, se me hace una gran falta de respeto que…-

-Creo que también voy a tener que interrumpirlo a usted, Señor Shue. Esto es entre Finn y yo.-_Volvía a centrar su atención en su compañero, quien muy molesto, pausaba la pista._

_-_¿¡Qué es lo que tramas eh!, ¡no me dejas llevarle serenata, no puedo desayunar con ella, no puedo si quiera acercarme a Rachel!-

-¡Quizás sea porque no quiero que lo hagas! Y ella tampoco lo quiere, ¿Por qué crees que ninguno de tus mensajes fueron contestados? Vamos Finn, yo sé que puedes.-

-Quinn, por favor…-_Rachel apretaba la mano de la rubia fuertemente mientras se ponía de pie a su lado, su cara de preocupación representaba todo lo que quería decir, pero no encontraba las palabras._

-No te preocupes cariño, no pasará nada.-_Deposita un pequeño beso en la frente de esta, queriendo darle un poco de paz, cosa que no funciona.-_ No quería que esto pasara de esta forma, pero ya que "mi líder" no me dejo otra opción… Rachel y yo estamos saliendo, aproximadamente desde hace una semana.

_Un silencio sepulcral y un "Se los dije", se escucharon por toda la habitación. Cuatro personas ya lo sabían, las demás solo afirmaban los rumores. Se sentían como si les estuvieran jugando una mala broma, pero no podía ser así. Después de todo, Quinn dijo la palabra "Cariño" específicamente hacia Rachel. Y su expresión ante las palabras que dijo fue completamente neutral, ni un atisbo de nerviosismo se dejo ver en ella. Había tantas preguntas que querían hacer, pero estaban de acuerdo que ese no era el momento._

-Sé que todo esto es muy extraño pero Quinn dice la verdad, ella y yo estamos juntas y no puedo explicarles cuan feliz estoy a su lado… por eso creo que Finn, lo que estas haciendo es un poco inapropiado y…-

-¡Inapropiado! ¿En serio me llamas así? ¡Estas saliendo con ella!-

_Finn grito estremeciendo a todos. Su cara estaba roja por el coraje y la vergüenza que sentía. No podía creer todo lo que escuchaba, una vez más se daba cuenta que todo el mundo estaba en su contra porque nadie reaccionaba ni decía nada. Era como si todos lo supieran y estuvieran burlándose de él._

-¿Es una broma cierto?, es imposible, ¡Rachel tu no eres gay!, ¿Te quieres vengar de mi cierto?- _Comienza caminar hacia las chicas pero Puck llega antes a detenerlo._

_-_Amigo cálmate…-

-¡Tu también lo sabias!-

-Nadie sabía nada, tampoco nos gusta gritar a los cuatro vientos que es lo que hacemos… pero queríamos decirles a nuestros amigos para que, precisamente, no se prestara a malos entendidos.-

-Ojala y pudieran entendernos… yo sé que es increíble pero…-

-¡No! ¡Tú eres mia Rachel! ¡Tu me amas a mí!-

_Forcejeaba duramente con Puck pero este no le daba oportunidad. Quinn ahora, se puso enfrente de Rachel quien comenzaba a sentir algo de temor, al ver como reaccionaba Finn._

-Espero y esta sea la última vez que tenga que decírtelo, no te acerques a ella, no le hables, no respires su mismo aire, porque no me voy a hacer responsable de lo que haga imbécil… yo la amo y si tengo que enfrentarme a idiotas como tu, que así sea… pero ni tu ni nadie va a alejarme de ella ¿entiendes?-_La fuerza y la pasión con la que salían las declaraciones de la rubia hicieron que todos la miraran a ella y olvidaran el berrinche que estaba haciendo su capitán. Sus palabras los dejaron anonadados, pero sirvieron para que uno de ellos reaccionara._

-Yo te apoyo Quinn…-_Dijo Sam mientras se levantaba de su asiento.-_ Si tu amas a Rachel y ella a ti, supongo que esta bien, no es nuestro problema de todas formas… pero, si necesitas algo…-_Ahora, enfocando sus ojos a su compañero de equipo.-_ No dudes en decírmelo.

-Gracias Sam, de verdad que lo apreciamos mucho…-

-¡Idiota!-

-¡Creo que ya fue suficiente!, Finn te tranquilizas o mejor te vas.-

-¿Usted también?-

-Finn, es su vida personal yo no…-

-¡Al diablo!-

_Logra soltarse de Puck, para salir del aula despotricando maldiciones, llevándose una que otra silla a su paso. Se sentía un ambiente incómodo, nadie sabía que decir o que hacer. Rachel solo abrazaba a Quinn por la cintura, mientras esta solo pasaba sus dedos por los brazos de la morena, con la intención de calmarla aunque fuese un poco._

-Lo siento mucho señor Shue, no queríamos que las cosas pasaran así.-

-Sí Quinn, hubiera sido mejor que todo esto no pasara pero… si ustedes están feliz con su relación adelante, no somos nadie para juzgarlas y creo que todos en esta habitación estamos de acuerdo.-

_Cada quien asintió en sus lugares, Sam se acercó a felicitarlas y a volver a decirles que cuenta con el para lo que sea. Puck no podía evitar tener un comentario inapropiado que Quinn solo rio ante el, después de todo no podía estar enojada con el muchacho, había detenido a Finn y eso ya eran puntos buenos para ella. Mercedes no paraba de decir que tenían que darle todos los detalles, porque aun se le hacia increíble todo esto. De cierta forma estaban felices por esa nueva relación, las porristas participaban más, aportando ideas para nuevas representaciones y Rachel apoyaba cualquier idea que saliera de la boca de sus compañeros. Fue como si el episodio anterior no hubiera pasado y todo fuera tan normal como antes. Pero esta calma no duraría mucho, por más que quisieran, la vida aún les tenia preparadas sorpresas y muchas de ellas no serían muy gratas._

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, sus palabras logran que este fic sea una de mis propiedades. Y también gracias por darse un tiempo de leer estas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, por ponerlo en favoritos y en alertas. Ojalá y no los esté aburriendo mucho jajaj, en fin, saludos a todos.**_


	17. Chapter 15

_Las semanas habían pasado y todo parecía estar bien. No había peleas, malos entendidos, absolutamente nada malo. El colegio tenía una rara "buena vibra", a lo que no estaban muy acostumbrados, pero tampoco iban a quejarse. Desde que las Cheerios se dejaban ver con su nueva adquisición por los pasillos, los alumnos y algunos maestros, las veían más humanas, más alcanzables por así decirlo. Ahora, se les podía mirar platicando con otras personas que no fueran ellas mismas o jugadores del equipo de football. Casi de la nada, el regreso de Quinn a la escuadra y su relación con Rachel Berry habían cambiado la escuela y todo para bien. Eso, obviamente subía puntos para Sue Sylvester con respecto al director Figgins. Por lo que no necesito ninguna explicación cuando esta le exigió remover todas las maquinas de granizados del plantel, con la simple excusa de que "sus porristas podían engordar por tomar esa porquería". O a lo mejor había otra razón para ello, uno nunca sabe._

_Pero obviamente había personas que no estaban de acuerdo con todo ese cambio. Finn esta abrumado por lo diferente que era su escuela cada vez que se levantaba de la cama. Para el, era insoportable como las risas de Quinn y Rachel estando juntas, le adornaban el día como si fueran lo mejor del mundo. El tenía que acabar con todo ese ambiente platónico rápido antes de que se volviera loco. Por eso, casi al pisar la escuela, se fue directamente al salón más alejado de todos esperando encontrar a la persona que lo ayudaría con sus planes. _

_-_¿Ya lo tienes todo?-_Dice inmediatamente al ver a Jacob, sentado, con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro en una de las bancas de adelante._

-Ya… solo falta… que lo edite y… estará listo para mañana.-_Le era imposible no hablar con frases cortadas. La presencia de Finn la intimidaba._

-Perfecto, ¿en donde te veo? Quiero que todo el mundo lo escuche lo más pronto posible.-

-En este mismo salón… y ¿tu tienes… todo lo que te pedí…?-

-Primero la cinta, y después lo demás…-_Le extiende la mano para cerrar su supuesto negocio.-_ ¿Trato?-

-De acuerdo…-_Tampoco es que pudiera negarse, sabía que el chico podía hacerle pasar un mal rato y no estaba dispuesto a ello._

_Una vez que las cosas salieron como él quería, salió del salón con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara que se podía ver a kilómetros. No le gustaba jugar sucio, de hecho, si su madre se enterará de lo que estaba apunto de hacer no saldría de su casa hasta la Universidad, pero todo tenía un límite y él ya había llegado al suyo. _

_Pero alguien lo vio, y definitivamente no iba a dejar que su día comenzara con la felicidad que u rostro literalmente gritaba. _

-¿Tu también? Digo, entiendo que tu chica te haya cambiado por otra pero… ¿crees que encontrar consuelo con Jew-Fro sirva del algo?-

_Karofsky hacia su entrada para molestar a su quarterback. No iba a mentir, ese era su pasatiempo favorito pero ahora sus intenciones eran otras. O al menos eso quería pensar._

_-_Metete en tus asuntos Karofsky.-_Estaba decidido a dejarlo atrás, pero Dave pensaba otra cosa._

-Tratar cosas con ese tipo no siempre es bueno, ¿lo sabes verdad?-_El chico no había alcanzado a escuchar toda la conversación entre ellos, pero estaba seguro de que algo planeaban y quería saberlo._

-Si estás tan celoso, ¿por qué no vas con el?, pero espera, ¿ya olvidaste a Kurt tan rápido?-

_Dave había abandonado la escuela después del nefasto baile al que tuvo que enfrentarse. Disfruto los pocos días que estuvo lejos de todas esas habladurías y chismes que lo rodeaban pero al final de cuentas volvió, aunque no fue por su propio pie. Su madre literalmente lo había obligado a regresar por el supuesto "nivel académico" que McKinley tenía. La realidad era que, no tenia ni idea de donde había sacado esa información pero al final no le quedo otra opción. _

_Pero no se esperaba el recibimiento al que fue expuesto. En tan pocos meses, la escuela había cambiado bastante y no tardo mucho en enterarse a que se debía. Ver a Rachel y a Quinn tomadas de la mano y dándole la bienvenida, no era algo de todos los días. Incluso, Santana le había dado una especie de saludo asintiendo con la cabeza mientras era tomada de la cintura por Brittany, que raramente, no fue tan cordial como las demás. Estaba contento al ver que su seudo amiga por fin había llegado a términos con su sexualidad, algo de lo que él estaba muy lejos aún._

-Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Hudson.-

-Lo mismo te digo Karofsky, entiendo que todo el mundo haya decidido salir del maldito armario y está bien, pero no todos somos iguales.-

_Con eso, dio la conversación por terminada y siguió su camino. Era obvio que aun seguía molesto pero eso solo hizo divertir más al chico. Le encantaba ver como los demás comenzaban a descubrir quien era realmente Finn Hudson. Sí, él mismo había echo cosas malas y muchas idioteces pero sabía cuando hacerse a un lado, cosa que su capitán no. Se hizo una nota mental de no dejar de vigilarlo._

_-_¿Te imaginabas todo esto?-

_Pregunto Quinn mientras jugaba con el cabello de su chica, ambas sentadas en las gradas del campo de football. Todos estos días habían sido bastante confusos para ellas. No se esperaban ni ese recibimiento, ni mucho menos el cambio tan drástico que envolvió a casi toda la escuela. Era casi increíble que todo fuera tan maravilloso. Claro, había varias personas que aun se atrevían a murmurar a sus espaldas, pero definitivamente eran pocas. _

_-_Ciertamente no… pensé que iba a ser más complicado.-_Tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba disfrutando del contacto de los dedos de la rubia, perdidos entre los mechones marrones de su cabello. Una actividad que encontraba, verdaderamente relajante._

-¿Crees que ya lo esperaban?... No se, tal vez no fui muy discreta sobre mis sentimientos.-_Deja escapar una pequeña risa, la cual contagia a Rachel._

-No lo creo cariño, pero, tal vez sea porque tenemos a un ejército de hermosas porristas cuidándonos los pasos… sin contar a tu entrenadora, claro esta.-

-"Si se meten con sus porristas, se meten conmigo"-_Citó una frase, tal vez no muy conocida de la entrenadora Sylvester, pero si que la ha puesto en practica.- _Vaya, no lo había pensado así…-

-¿Por qué estamos aquí y no en el comedor?- _Rachel cambia de tema, pero aun pérdida la comodidad que le da estar recostada sobre las piernas de la rubia. Frunce un poco su seño, ante su confusión._

-Quería estar a solas contigo…-_Pasa su dedo índice por la mejilla de la diva, marcando un camino hasta la mandíbula de esta.-_ Como tú lo dijiste, siempre estamos rodeadas de animadoras.-

-No es que me incomode.-_Abre los ojos para mirar directamente a su novia._

_-_Lo se, te agradan y tu les agradas a ellas… debo tener mucha suerte.-

-O simplemente te quieren mucho y quieren que tu estés bien, eres una gran líder para tu equipo.-

-No quiero equivocarme de nuevo…-

-No lo harás, yo estaré contigo ¿ok? Esta vez no estas sola.-_Sonríe con ternura, para tratar de darle un poco de paz a Quinn._

-Te quiero tanto hermosa.-_Afirma, para unir sus labios con los de Rachel, en un beso tranquilo pero cargado de mucho cariño. Trataban de no profundizarlo, para que aun la ternura y la timidez reinaran en actos tan cálidos como ese, pero cada vez les costaba más trabajo._

_Se perdían en el sabor de sus lenguas, en la calidez de sus labios y de sus movimientos. El aliento de las dos se unía tal mezcla homogénea de amor. Rachel colocaba su mano en uno de los pómulos de la rubia para tratar de profundizar el beso, pero justo antes de lograr su cometido, Quinn se separa de ella con una respiración notablemente agitada y con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-_Lo siento…-_Se disculpaba al ver la cara de confusión de la cantante._

_-_¿Sucede algo?-

-No… bueno…-_Pone su mano derecha en la parte de atrás de su cuello, en señal de nerviosismo, moviéndola de un lado a otro...-_No quiero perder el control… tu sabes…-_Evita los ojos de su chica, mirando a cualquier lado, menos a ella._

-¿Cómo cuando estamos en mi habitación?-_Comenta Rachel sin filtros. Le encantaba ver a Quinn de esa forma, y siempre aprovechaba el momento._

-Sí… lo siento…-

_-_¿Te estas disculpando?, ¿no te gusta que…?-

-¡¿Qué?¡No! claro que me gusta pero… es que…-_Estaba perdiendo otra vez el control de sus emociones y lo sabia. Recordar lo que hace algunas noches paso en la habitación de la chica que estaba a su lado, no le ayudaba en nada para relajarse._

-¿Qué?..._-Cambia su posición para ahora sentarse. Quinn pasaba sus dedos por su cabello, dejando más a la vista su incomodidad._

-No quiero que… ¿te sientes bien conmigo?- _Pregunta de pronto. No la mira directamente, en todo caso, solo alza su mirada hacia el cielo. Sus mejillas aún continuaban un poco rosas._

-Claro que sí, si no fuera de esa forma Quinn…-_Se estremeció ante el recuerdo de la lengua de Quinn jugando con algunas partes de su cuerpo.-_ Si no fuera de esa forma, mis pechos jamás hubieran estado en tu boca, ¿no crees?-

_Lo que estaba haciendo era cruel, y hasta cierto punto despiadado. Pero, lo que de verdad quería solucionar con todo esto, era esa confusión que se estaba creando en su cabeza. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, Quinn hacia esa pregunta cada vez que sus sesiones de besos, dejaban de ser tiernas y tranquilas. _

_Cuando la rubia besaba a Rachel, ésta podía sentir como es que poco a poco perdía su estabilidad. Recordaba como tímidamente, sus manos comenzaban a jugar con su blusa para dormir, llegando hasta el punto de pasar sus delgados dedos por algunas partes de su abdomen. Sus manos eran suaves, y tiernas, por eso no tenia ningún problema cuando Quinn tomaba esa pequeña iniciativa. _

_Pero algo cambio la noche de ayer. La rubia pensaba que iba a ser como las demás pero no contaba con que a su novia, se le había ocurrido comprar un perfume nuevo. Recién había salido de la ducha, con su cabello aun húmedo y ese aroma inundo la habitación en segundos. Incluso, a pesar de estar tan abrumada por la imagen tan sensual que estaba teniendo de la morena, Quinn se atrevió a preguntar el porqué de utilizar perfume si ya era hora de dormir. La morena solo le dijo que quería saber su opinión ante la fragancia. Con esto, apago las luces de la habitación y se metió entre sus sabanas. _

_Quinn estaba dudosa, algo en su pecho le decía que iba a resultar mala idea. Y lo fue. _

-Pero… no debí hacerlo… no es…-_Ni siquiera ella creía sus palabras, pero trataba de que fueran lo más convincentes posible._

_Era difícil para ella creer que lo que había echo no era correcto, apropiado tal vez no, pero se había sentido tan bien que Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario de Quinn. Sobre todo, también al volver a tener la imagen de su chica besando sus labios, perdiéndose en ellos en segundos y sus dedos dudosos en levantar o no la prenda que cubría su torso. Al final, y con algo de ayuda de Rachel lo había conseguido. De hecho, ese momento lo recuerdan con algo de dificultad. El estar tan perdidas en ellas, complicaba su retención de recuerdos. Después de eso, Quinn literalmente ataco el cuello de su chica, saboreando cada centímetro de él, jugando un poco con el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de la morena con la punta de su lengua. Rachel respondía moviéndose poco a poco debajo del cuerpo de Quinn. Solo atinaba a decir en susurros el nombre de la rubia, claro esta, cuando esta no estaba devorando sus labios hasta dejarlos rojos por la presión y la fricción que ejercía sobre ellos. _

_Poco a poco comenzó a ir hacia abajo, hasta que si situó en el esternón de la más pequeña. Fue ahí cuando perdió todo el poco autocontrol que le quedaba. Era en esa zona en donde el aroma del perfume de Rachel se hizo más fuerte. Su boca se hizo agua solo al respirarlo, pero aun así necesitaba una señal, una pequeña ayuda que le dijera que efectivamente, podía continuar. La cual llego casi al mismo tiempo en el que lo estaba pensando, Rachel puso ambas manos en su cabeza, moviéndola hacia uno de sus pechos._

_Quinn solo se dedico a una cosa en los siguientes minutos. Saborear esos montes de piel que le resultaban como un manjar maravilloso en su boca. Sentía el pezón de Rachel tener una batalla con su lengua, mientras que trataba de hacerlo suyo con sus dientes. Mordiendo despacio, sintiendo su dureza entre ellos. _

_Ella sabe que pudo haber continuado, ambas lo saben. Pero Rachel, de alguna u otra forma, consiguió salir del letargo al que Quinn la había conducido con sus caricias y sus besos, para poder detenerla. La rubia aun tenia nublado su juicio, pero logro detenerse. No quería dejar de sentir la piel morena de su chica sobre la suya, por lo que decidió abrazarla por la espalda. Dejando que el calor de ambas se mezclara, y fuera suficiente para pasar la noche. Claro esta que Rachel no se puso su blusa de nuevo, no veía razones para hacerlo._

-Me gusta que te comportes así conmigo…-_Toma su mano, pero Quinn sigue sin mirarla.-_ Yo sé que me respetas, lo demostraste ese día.-

-Pero yo…-

-¿Viste que me quejara?-_Ahora le dio un apretón, logrando que ahora sí la mirara a los ojos. Quería escuchar esa respuesta._

-No se… no creo…-

-Exacto, yo también lo disfrute mucho… y siéndote honesta, no me molestaría repetirlo otra vez…-_Sonríe ante el pensamiento de volver a sentir la sensación de la lengua de Quinn sobre su cuerpo.-_Pero, si tu te sientes nerviosa por ello, entonces podemos esperar y que quede claro que no me estoy refiriendo a tener sexo.-

_Esa palabra fue la detonante para que quisiera ocultarse debajo de la tierra y no salir, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. Nadie había logrado ponerla tan nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando era Lucy, se sentía tan vulnerable como ahora. _

-¿Amas verme así verdad?-

-Como no te das una idea cariño… pero lo que he dicho es cierto, si quieres esperar, lo haremos.-

-Pero, tu dijiste algo de… ¿no querías esperar hasta los 25?-

-Sí, y también estaba enamorada de Finn y había planeado todo nuestro futuro juntos.-

-No entiendo…-

_Estaba perdida. Hablar de sexo no era su fuerte, sobre todo cuando esa sonrisa invadía su mirada. Ya tenia suficiente con verla en sueños, como para que también viniera a atormentarla en la vida real._

-A lo que me refiero es que, muchas cosas no han resultado como yo pensaba.-_Ya no la miraba a ella, ahora perdía su mirada en el campo que actualmente se encontraba vacío. La temporada de football no comenzaría sino hasta dentro unas semanas, por lo que no había ningún miembro de los titanes a fuera.-_ ¿Quien me iba a decir que tú serías mi novia algún día? O, ¿que fueras capaz de provocarme infinitas cosas con solo mirarme o besarme?-

-Entonces tu…-_No se atrevía a pronunciar la frase._

_-_Sí. Estoy convencida de que llevamos muy poco tiempo en esta relación pero, cuando estemos listas y sea el momento…-_Dejo de divagar con la mirada para clavar sus ojos marrones en aquellas orbitas ambarinas que la miraban con adoración.-_Quiero hacer el amor contigo.-_Lo susurro a su oído, después de todo, no es un tema que se puede hablar con tranquilidad en las gradas de un campo de football._

_Su corazón estaba a punto de salirse por su garganta, algo le decía que no era normal que latiese tan rápido. Escuchar esas palabras provenientes de Rachel, solo la llenaban de miedo. Ya había tenido una primera vez y no resulto como esperaba. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente pero, no quería cometer error alguno. Deseaba hacerla sentir especial, amada, todo lo que ella no pudo cuando estuvo con Puck. El detalle era que, no sabía a ciencia cierta como hacerlo, o al menos eso pensaba._

-Si no puedo controlarme… antes de que, tú sabes… pase eso…-_Se sentía estúpida al hablar así, pero no podía evitarlo.- _¿Me detendrás?, Rachel… ¿sabes lo hermosa que eres para mis ojos? Eres una gran tentación para mí… pero no quiero lastimarte, y tampoco quiero equivocarme…. Quiero que sea especial.-

-Y lo será, solo confía más en ti.-

-Lo dices tan fácil…-

_No deja que continúe, la besa despacio, disfrutando de la fricción que existe entre su boca y la de Quinn. Quiere hacerle entender que todo esta bien, que confía en ella ciegamente, pero como siempre, la rubia era necia ante sus palabras, tal vez con los actos sería más fácil._

_-_¿Sabes que logras enamorarme más cada vez que respiras?-

-Tú lo haces con solo existir.-

-¡Hey! Eso es trampa.-

-No es trampa si digo la verdad.-

_Iban a besarse de nuevo, pero gracias al golpe de un balón en la cabeza de Quinn, se vieron interrumpidas. Santana estaba casi a unos cuantos metros de ellas, riéndose a carcajadas mientras Brittany las saludaba algo nerviosa por la actitud de su novia._

_-_¡Santana!-_Se levanta de su asiento completamente enojada con el balón en sus manos._

-¡No me vas a negar que fue un excelente tiro!-_Gritaba para que su amiga la pudiera escuchar a pesar de la distancia._

-¡Voy a hacer este entrenamiento miserable para ti López!-

-¡Ya lo veremos idiota! ¡Ahora baja que la entrenadora quiere verte en su oficina!-

_Con ese ultimo grito, dio por finalizada su tarea de avisarle a su capitana y se marcho con su chica de la mano. No le gustaba ser mensajera de nadie, pero le alegraba saber que ya no tenía responsabilidades como cuando era dueña de ese puesto. Ahora le sobraban oportunidades para pasar tiempo de calidad con su novia, y no lo iba a desperdiciar peleando con su amiga._

-¿Te lastimo?-_Rachel pregunto preocupada, subiéndose a las gradas para poder ver desde una posición mejor la coronilla de Quinn._

_-_Solo fue el golpe y el susto, no te preocupes.-_Pasa su mano por su cabeza para tratar de quitar el dolor.-_Será mejor que nos vayamos.-_Con su mano libre, toma la de Rachel para ayudarla a bajar y dirigirse a la cafetería._

_El almuerzo aun no terminaba, pero Quinn no quería dejar sola a su chica. Por lo que decidió ponerla en manos de sus amigos del coro. Le hubiera encantado dejarla con la escuadra pero, creía que ambas se habían separado un poco de ellos. _

-¿Tardarás mucho?-

-No lo se cariño, pero prometo ir por ti cuando termines tu siguiente clase.-

-Ok, te quiero.-

-Yo más.-

_Con un pequeño beso es los labios, se marcho en dirección al cubículo de su entrenadora. No sabía para que la necesitaba, tal vez una nueva coreografía o ya tenia la lista de competidores de ese año. Rachel la observaba irse del lugar mientras sus compañeros miraban enajenados la escena. Les era extraordinario ver, como tan de pronto, esas dos "enemigas" ahora compartían despedidas tan dulces y tiernas._

_-_La domaste… la domaste horriblemente.-_Dijo Mercedes para llamar la atención de Rachel._

_-_No es cierto, ella es linda y me quiere mucho…-_Le contesto aún sin apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la rubia que poco a poco iba desapareciendo de su vista._

_-_Y ella te domo a ti, no puedes dejar de ver ese hermoso trasero…-

-¡Oye!- _Ese comentario por parte de Santana, obviamente, fue suficiente para que volteara molesta. _

_Su reacción solo sirvió para que todos comenzaran a reírse. Efectivamente, les parecía increíble su relación con la capitana de la Cheerios pero, no podían negar que si había algo muy fuerte entre sus compañeras. Solo bastaba con verlas desenvolverse ante todo lo que las rodeaba._

-San, no seas mala con Rach, ella la extraña como me extrañas a mi cuando me voy a mis prácticas de motocross.-

_Mercedes y Brittany chocaron sus manos al aire divertidas por la cara que había puesto la latina. No era justo que solo Rachel se llevara las risas, Santana también se merecía algo de atención, o al menos eso pensaba su chica._

-¿Quieres sentarte un rato? Queremos saberlo todo.-

_La morena no sabía que responderles a sus amigos, casi todos estaban ahí, menos Finn y Puck. No se iba a molestar en preguntar en donde se encontraba el chico, mientras más lejos estuviera de ella mejor. _

_Veía como todos la miraban con caras expectantes, menos Brittany y Santana que se encontraban ya en su mundo; quería contarles todo, que supieran cada detalle de la felicidad de la que ahorita era dueña, pero no estaba muy segura sobre si Quinn estaría de acuerdo._

_-_No sé que quieran saber, Quinn y yo estamos muy felices juntas. Nos queremos como todas las parejas que…-

-¡Vamos Rachel! Tú sabes a lo que nos referimos, Kurt no ha querido decir nada.-

-¿Y tener a todo ese escuadrón de porristas asesinas sobre mi? Ni hablar…-_Se defendió si quitarle los ojos de encima a la revista que se encontraba en sus manos._

-Es que yo…-_No era normal que ella titubease cuando se encontraba rodeada de personas esperando a que hablara, pero su vida había cambiado tanto que lo de menos era eso._

-Quinn no se molestara enano.-_Santana volvía a hacer acto de presencia, si dejar de mirar a su rubia a los ojos.-_ Disfruta tu maldito romance, habla de ella, bla bla bla…-

-¿De verdad crees que no se enojará?-

-Como si pudiera hacerlo, la chica te adora.-

_Solo necesitaba esa pequeña chispa de confianza. Inmediatamente soltó todos los sentimientos y las emociones que tenía guardadas. Kurt solo reía mientras seguía leyendo su revista, el escuchar a su amiga hablar tan emocionada de su nuevo amor solo de daba gracia. Sobre todo, al ver las caras de sus demás amigos quienes trataban de no perderse en la verborrea de la diva. _

_Ella les platicaba con una adoración tan grande de todas las cosas que había echo con Quinn, que casi no creían que estuviese hablando de la chica que mandaba a arrojarles granizados sin piedad alguna, casi todos los días desde que pusieron un pie en esa escuela. Pero Rachel sonaba tan convencida y segura de sus palabras, que solo se quedaban maravillados por todas las anécdotas que entraban a sus oídos._

_Ellos perdidos en la vida amorosa de Rachel, Brittany y Santana perdidas en sus caricias y palabras al oído, no se dieron cuenta cuando Kurt dejo de lado su revista. La incomoda sensación de sentirse observado lo ataco por sorpresa. Nunca se imagino, que el culpable de ello, justamente en la entrada de la cafetería, fuera Dave Karofsky quien se iba haciendo camino solo, con su chamarra de los titanes encima. _

_Sus ojos se habían pegado en el divo desde que entro. Su mirada era seria pero no agresiva ni peligrosa. No quería aterrorizar al chico, sobre todo por todo lo que había ocurrido antes. Entre ellos las cosas estaban en paz, pero todavía existía cierta incomodidad cuando se encontraban cerca. Ninguno bajaba la mirada, no por orgullo, sino por pura curiosidad. Al menos ese era el caso de pequeño chico, porque veía que Dave se aproximaba cada vez más a ellos._

-¿Puedo… hablar contigo?- _Hizo todo lo que pudo para que sus palabras no sonaran muy fuertes saliendo de su garganta._

_-_¿Se te perdió algo Dave?- _Santana no dio tiempo para que Kurt contestara. _

_-_Solo quiero hablar con él López, nada más.-

-¿Tú quieres hablar con él, Porcelana?-

-Yo… claro… no veo porque no…-_No estaba muy seguro, pero la cara de del chico le inspiro cierta confianza, inexplicablemente. _

-¿Puede ser a solas? Claro, si no te molesta…-

-Sí, vamos.-

_Cerró su revista sin más y se fue con el deportista. Todos miraban la escena atónitos, ignorando la sonrisa burlona que Santana tenia en su rostro. _

_-_¿No será mala idea dejarlo solo?...-_Dijo Artie al ver como su amigo y Karofsky se marchaban._

_-_Tienes razón, Mike, vamos con ellos.-

-Ken, calma tu testosterona ¿quieres?-_La voz de la latina los detuvo antes de que se levantaran.-_Porcelana estará bien, Karofsky solo quiere ser buen tipo, es todo.

-¿Esta de moda ser gay y nadie me lo dijo?-_Pregunto Mercedes bastante abrumada por todo el "amor homosexual" que se desplegaba a su alrededor._

_Solo rieron ante el comentario de su amiga, para después seguir con todas las maravillas que Rachel contaba de Quinn. Era verdad que muchos habían optado por abandonar el closet desde que la chica más hermosa y popular del colegio lo hizo. El ver como se desenvolvía, procuraba a su novia y le daba muestras de cariño en público logro que la mayoría de las personas que estaban estudiando en ese lugar, abrieran un poco su mente. Después de todo, si Quinn Fabray lo hacia, no podía ser malo. _

_El día pasó sin más sorpresas. Las clases eran tan aburridas y monótonas como siempre, los ensayo de Glee Club fueron casi agotadores. El señor Shue le estaba exigiendo el doble a todos, sin excepción. Sobre todo, con la nueva idea del "Booty Camp" puesta en practica. Estaba claro que no todos necesitaban de esa pequeña hora extra, pero para mantener al grupo unido y sin reproches por parte de nadie, todos y cada uno de ellos participaban en el. Brittany y Mike lideraban el curso obviamente. Ambos se ponían de acuerdo para ver que nueva coreografía ensayarían o que paso estaba falto de práctica. Para las porristas, esto solo era un pequeño calentamiento. Ya que, después del Glee Club, su entrenadora las esperaba con en megáfono prendido, listo para gritar cualquier sarta de cosas ofensivas que pudieran pasarle por la cabeza._

_Rachel esperaba a su chica, en el mismo lugar en el que habían tomado el almuerzo. Le gustaba verla desempeñarse en lo que mas le gustaba; incluso sentía algo de envidia. Un par de veces pensó en preguntarle si podría unirse a la práctica, pero ahora que Sue Sylvester estaba presente, no quería arriesgarse. Se imaginaba que sería ser porrista, cargar con las mismas responsabilidades con las que su novia y sus amigas, seguir ese código tan misterioso que las une como animadoras y como casi hermanas. Pero después regresaba de sus divagaciones y se recordaba que estaba bien ya como estaba. Después de todo, nadie podía decirle que ella no tenía trabajo que hacer. Ese sueño de llegar a Broadway y conseguir un Tony no llegaría solo. Todos los días ensayaba con esmero, claro, sin dañar mucho su instrumento; se ponía al día con los musicales más exitosos del momento, miraba su calendario para no olvidar las fechas en las que podía enviar su solicitud al NYADA. Pero ahora, solo miraba a esa linda chica rubia, de cara seria y rígida que se la pasaba dando ordenes por todo el campo. Mirarla, apreciando su belleza y su talento como líder se había convertido en su nuevo más amado hobbie._

-¿Podemos hablar?-

_Esa voz la saco de su ensimismamiento de una forma, casi ruda. No se imaginaba encontrárselo ahí, sobre todo con Quinn a la vista. Lo miro asustada, desde que ella y su chica soltaron su relación al conocimiento de sus amigos del coro, no había vuelto a enfrentarlo. Y de verdad que no tenía ganas, ver la forma en la que reaccionó, esos gritos y esa mirada llena de rencor y resentimiento, difícilmente la sacaría de su memoria. Siempre había pensado lo mejor del chico que se sentaba a su lado, ahora no estaba tan segura de ello._

-No lo se, Quinn ya casi termina su practica y tenemos que irnos rápido.-

-Vaya, nunca me habías hablado así.-

_Sonaba herido, y no podían culparlo. Rachel siempre se había referido hacia él de una forma cariñosa e inmensamente amable. Ahora, solo recibía palabras como si fuera una persona más en su vida. _

-Lo siento, no quise sonar tan fría.-_No podía evitarlo, sus muros estaban rodeándola impidiendo que ninguna sola señal de cordialidad saliera de ella.-_

-Explícame que diablos paso, al menos me merezco eso ¿no?-

_-_Yo te dije que nos diéramos un tiempo, no estaba segura de muchas cosas…-

-¿De que? ¿Desde que estabas conmigo dudabas de tu sexualidad?-

_Sabía que saldría con ese tema primero. Estaba consciente de que el haber elegido a una chica lastimaría su orgullo inevitablemente. Y aunque lamentaba el estar haciéndole daño, no se arrepentiría de su decisión jamás._

-Yo nunca dude de ella, yo no me enamoro del género Finn… para que yo quiera alguien, se necesita mucho más que eso.-

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué te ocultaste de mi?...-_El chico estaba perdiendo su estabilidad. Se había prometido hablar calmado y completamente sereno, pero la imagen del amor de su vida rechazándolo como en ese momento rompía con sus fuerzas.-_ Si es por el beso de las nacionales, les he pedido perdón mil veces…-

-No es eso… te recuerdo que tu no fuiste el único que propicio tal acción, ambos somos culpables de ese doceavo lugar, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con mi relación con Quinn.-

_Justamente al pronunciar su nombre, pudo ver como los observaba desde la distancia. Se había quedado completamente inmóvil en medio del campo. Y cuando estaba apunto de correr hasta donde estaba su chica, Santana logro detenerla de inmediato. No podía salirse de una práctica, sobre todo si ya estaban a punto de terminar, no si quería enfrentar los insufribles castigos de su entrenadora por ello._

_-_Es que no lo entiendo Rachel, por favor, ayúdame… ¿Cuándo paso?, ¿Cuándo te perdí? Yo pensé que tu y yo…-

-Si, yo también lo llegue a pensar… muchas veces de echo, siempre fuiste mi pilar, la persona en la que yo podía confiar ciegamente pero, creo que eso no fue suficiente.-_Tomo su celular rápidamente. Pudo notar la reacción de Quinn y lo único que se le ocurrió fue enviarle un mensaje, diciéndole que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara. Esperaba que entendiera.-_Quiero pedirte perdón, tal vez la forma en la que actué no fue la más correcta pero, lo único que te puedo decir es que no pensé en nada… mi vida siempre ha estado regida por reglas, planes, incluso hasta tácticas si es que lo quieres ver así. Pero ella lo cambio todo.-

-¿Qué te dijo? ¿De que diablos te convenció?- _La sangre estaba hirviéndole, apretó sus puños con toda la fuerza que tenia, las palabras de Rachel solo estaban llenándola de ira. Sobre todo al escuchar como hablaba de su exnovia._

-Sí me dijo muchas cosas, y me convenció de otras más… tú debes de saberlo, es su encanto natural.-_Agarro su celular de nuevo al ver que tenia un mensaje nuevo en su bandeja. Quinn le decía que estaba de acuerdo, pero que si veía que Finn perdía la compostura, no le importaría que Sue la sacara de nuevo de las porristas, iría corriendo para allá de inmediato; eso logró tranquilizarla un poco.-_Pero no fue eso lo que me llevó a decirle que sí, cuando me pidió ser su novia.-

_Finn estaba atónito. Esa Rachel Berry que estaba a su lado no era la misma que había visto unos meses atrás. Era una persona completamente distinta. Más neutral, fría hasta cierto punto, incluso podía percibir como es que cuidaba sus palabras cada vez que una frase salía de su boca. No le quedaron dudas cuando siguió la mirada de sus ojos para ver que estaban clavados en la silueta de la capitana de las animadoras._

_Su desesperación lo obligo a cubrir su cara con ambas manos. Cerrando su vista, tratándose de convencer que todo esto era un mal sueño, o que simplemente era otra de las artimañas de Rachel para llamar su atención y hacer que luche por ella. Pero sonaba tan real y tan confiada en lo que decía, que solo se confundía más._

_-_¿Qué fue entonces?- _Dijo con el poco de valor que aun le quedaba. No quería escucharlo, pero lo necesitaba.-_

-No se si deba… ya te lastime mucho y…-

-¡Solo dilo!-

_Varias lágrimas comenzaban a descender por sus mejillas, el daño que le estaba haciendo a Finn podía sentirlo ella misma. Precisamente, era esto lo que quería evitar. Llanto, reclamos, dolor que no quería sentir. Pero era necesario._

-Es la forma en la que me hace sentir…-_Limpiaba su cara mientras continuaba.-_Es increíble lo que puede hacer en mi con solo mirarme… me tranquiliza, me hace sentir segura, amada…-_Observa como a lo lejos Quinn se aproxima a ellos. Caminando decidida y con paso firme con su bolso en mano.-_Me siento feliz y a salvo cada vez que me abraza…, ella me enamoro, no sus palabras…-

_No estaba completamente segura si se había dando a entender, hizo lo mejor que pudo. Siempre le ocurría lo mismo, cada vez que hablaba de su chica. No tenía las palabras para describirla, no las encontraba en su vocabulario, pero tenía muchas ganas de poder hacerlo algún día. Deseaba que el mundo entendiese ese lazo que, tal vez, durante mucho tiempo estuvo casi inexistente, ahora era más real que nunca y la hacia sentir fuerte, valiente, sin dudas de sí misma. Anhelaba con toda su alma que el quarterback lo entendiera._

-¿Podrías darme una oportunidad…?- _Sobrevivió a esa ultima atajada que Rachel había lanzado hacia él.-_Solo, deja que pueda conquistarte de nuevo… tal vez…-_Quito sus manos de su rostro, dejando ver todas las lagrimas que descendían de sus ojos.-_Yo puedo cambiar, te juro que si me dejas intentarlo…-

-No creo que eso sea posible, además, yo no necesito que cambies por mí… tu ya eres especial ahora… solo necesitas conocer a alguien que…-

-¡Yo no quiero conocer a nadie! ¡Yo te quiero a ti!-_Se levanta gritando y completamente enojado.-_¿No lo entiendes?-_Volvió a calmarse al ver la reacción de la morena, asustada por su comportamiento.-_Yo te amo Rachel…-

-Pero yo no Finn, no merezco que sientas ese cariño por mí…-

-Por favor, no puedes dejar todo esto atrás.-_La miraba desesperado, no le importaba rogar, se sentía completamente perdido._

_Quinn ya había llegado al lugar en donde se encontraba su novia y Finn. Ahora todos estaban en silencio, nadie decía absolutamente nada, solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones. La tensión era casi palpable, Rachel sujeto la mano de Quinn en señal de detenerla si se atrevía a hacer algo. Podía sentir como la mano caliente de la rubia, rodeaba la suya en señal de entender su petición. Le era imposible no hacerlo, sobre todo al ver las facciones del chico, ella tampoco quería que todo resultara de esa forma._

-Perdón…-

_Finn, con el rostro desencajado al escuchar a la capitana, soltó una risa sarcástica mientras trataba de limpiar su cara. Esa palabra sonó tan falsa para el, que no pudo evitar reírse._

-No quiero hablar contigo.-

-Pero yo sí… sé que no me he comportado como debería, siempre he estado a la defensiva pero… quiero pedirte perdón, esta no era la forma en la que tuviste que haberte enterado.-

_Tal vez para él, solo sonaban palabras llenas de mentiras y burlas. Pero la rubia las decía desde el fondo de su corazón. El chico no estaba en la lista de sus personas favoritas, incluso, le desagradaba por la forma en la que algunas veces trataba a su chica, pero nadie se merecía ese dolor que Finn dejaba ver en sus ojos._

-No puedes esperar que yo crea en todo lo que dices… ¿Qué mas puedo esperar de ti Quinn?, ya me diste un hijo que no era mío, me engañaste con mi mejor amigo, y quien sabe que otras cosas hiciste a mis espaldas que no se… ¿Pero porque ella?...-

-Yo siempre… desde que la vi por primera vez…-_La presión y la sensación de sentirse vulnerable ante el chico lograba que se le quebrara la voz.-_Yo la amo Finn, esto jamás fue con la intención de hacerte daño…-

-Aun no entiendo que daño pude haberles echo…-_Ahora solo rencor y odio se dejaba ver en sus expresiones faciales.-_Solo no esperen que no sea reciproco…-_Se dio la vuelta para comenzar a bajar las gradas pero, no sin antes dar en el punto débil de la rubia.-_Cuando ella te haga daño, no vengas a buscarme, porque ten por seguro de que lo hará… esa es su maldita naturaleza.-

_Ya todo estaba dicho. El daño que los tres se habían echo en ese momento fue más del que se habían esperado. Quinn estaba quieta, aterrada por la última sentencia que dejo Finn antes de marcharse. La sobra de su antiguo yo aun seguía asechándola y no parecía dejarla en paz._

_-_No creas lo que te dice, el esta herido y habla sin pensar…-_Trató de consolarla sin tener mucho éxito. Rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos y hundió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia; Quinn hacia lo propio con Rachel, casi por inercia._

_Ambas estaban abrazadas, solas en ese inmenso campo mientras lloraban juntas. Esto les dejaba en claro, no siempre las cosas son como uno quiere. Como si la vida no se los hubiera explicado ya._

_-_No quiero lastimarte… jamás me perdonaría si vuelvo a herirte como lo he hecho…-_Quinn se había derrumbado, su mayor miedo estaba latente._

-No lo harás nunca amor… yo confío en ti, siempre lo haré.-_La apretaba más fuerte hacia su cuerpo._

-Pero… ¿y si alguna vez lo hago?...Rachel, yo…-

-Ni se te ocurra.-

-Tal vez…-

-¡No!- _Grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones y garganta pudieron otorgarle. Pero más que nada, fue el miedo quien la hizo actuar de esa forma._

_Quinn se quedó pasmada al escuchar la voz de su chica. Con sus ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, pudo ver como los de su chica reflejaban enojo, y miedo a la vez._

_-_Rachel…-

-¡No me digas nada y escúchame bien! ¡Por ningún motivo se te ocurra terminar conmigo porque temes lastimarme porque te juro por todo lo que amo que no te lo voy a permitir!-_Nunca antes había salido de sus casillas de esa forma, estaba claro que perder a Quinn no era una opción para ella y se lo haría saber a la rubia.- _¡Me enamoraste! ¡¿Entiendes? ¡Te amo! ¡Y más te vale entender eso de una buena vez, o tu tendrás serios problemas conmigo!-

_No podía pronunciar palabra alguna, de todas formas, estaba segura que Rachel no se lo permitiría. La verdad era que, terminar con ella jamás cruzo por su mente, solo quería que fueran a buscar a Finn y trataran de calmarlo, pero parece ser que la morena pensó algo completamente distinto. Para ella, Rachel podía gritar que la amaba todo el día, no tenía problema con ello._

-¡No podemos evitar que a la gente no le guste nuestra relación! No podemos evitar que Finn salga lastimado, pero…-_Su voz había disminuido de volumen al hablar del chico, no quería que las escuchara si es que aun andaba cerca.-_Lo que si esta en nuestras manos es nuestra relación, de nosotras depende esto Quinn, y yo quiero cuidarlo, quiero que siempre dure…-_Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, dejando un pequeño beso en ambas, para después mirarla a los ojos.-_Así que deja de pensar en tonterías y mejor vámonos, que se te hace tarde para ir a trabajar.

_Sin soltarla, comenzó a jalarla para descender las escaleras, pero al fin de cuentas la rubia tenía algo que decir._

-¿Rach?-

-¿Qué?-_Aun no salía de enojo. _

-Yo también te amo.-

_Después de terminar su jornada en Breadstix y dejar a su madre plácidamente dormida en casa, salió directamente a casa de los Berry para dormir, como todas las noches, plácidamente en los brazos de su chica. Esa iba a ser una noche especial, después de esa escena con Finn y todo lo que Rachel le había dicho, anhelaba perderse en ese perfume de nuevo. Pero no como lo había echo la noche anterior, ahora simplemente quería darse la oportunidad de disfrutarlo, de viajar en el tranquilamente. _

_Y así fue, cuando subió la ventana Rachel ya estaba recostada en su cama, dándole la espalda a la ventana que esperaba abierta a su visitante. Cambio su vestimenta tan rápido como pudo y se metió debajo de las sabanas, siendo testigo de ese calor tan particular que emanaba del cuerpo de su novia, así como del olor de ese perfume. La morena, inmediatamente al sentir la presencia de la rubia, se giro mirando hacia el techo para que Quinn pudiera poner su cabeza recargada en su pecho. Esta noche le tocaba cuidar de ella._

_-_Entonces se hizo el mártir el muy idiota…-_Santana hacia un típico comentario de ella, al escuchar a su amiga hablar de lo sucedido con Finn.-_No le creas, sabe como jugar con sus cartas.-

-No puedes negar que tiene razón.-

-Claro, haz sido una perra desgraciada sin alma algunas veces, ¿Quién no? Que lo supere…-

_No le quería dar muchas vueltas al problema de su capitana, no solamente porque ese era su estilo, sino porque sabía el efecto que esas palabras podrían traer en ella y definitivamente no eran buenos._

_-_Es que, si tan solo lo hubieras visto… era otro completamente.-

-Esta dolido Q, es obvio que así reaccionaría…-_Cerro su casillero para continuar con su camino directo hacia el salón de ensayos.-_Solo no dejes que sus palabras estúpidas te afecten, el tipo no vale la pena y lo sabes.-

-No lo se… lo detesto pero tampoco quería hacerlo sentir tan mal.-

-¿Podemos cambiar de tema? No es que no me encante hablar de tus telenovelas amorosas pero, hablar de Hudson no es mi cosa favorita.-

-De acuerdo…-_Quería seguir hablando del tema, pero estaba entendía que ya era suficiente, al menos para Santana.- _¿Y Britt?-

-Con Berry ya en el salón, no se ha despegado de ella desde que le prometió ayudarle en Ciencias.-

-¿Ciencias? ¿Qué ese no es el fuerte de Brittany?-

-Claro que lo es, mi chica es un maldito genio solo que hay demasiados idiotas a su alrededor que no la entienden, pero como el gnomo parece ser su competencia en esa clase han decidido unir fuerzas o algo por el estilo…-_Dijo cuando entraban al salón, para ver a sus respectivas novias metidas en una conversación que obviamente tenia que ver con los libros que ambas tenían sobre sus piernas._

_El señor Shue hizo acto de presencia, con su mismo carisma y energía de siempre. Santana se sentó a lado de su chica y Quinn hizo lo mismo con Rachel. El día parecía ser tranquilo, ya que todos estaban ahí menos Finn, el profesor no tardo en notarlo._

_-_¿Alguien sabe en donde esta Finn?-

-Me dijo que no tardaba, pero que estaría aquí.- _Dijo Puck desde la parte de atrás de aula. _

-Bueno, supongo que tenemos que comenzar sin el…-_Da su típico aplauso para después preguntar.- _¿Alguien tiene alguna propuesta? ¿Rachel?-

_La miro pensando que ella haría una canción como todos los días, pero no se imaginaba lo que vendría a continuación._

_-_Me encantaría y usted sabe que no me gusta perder ninguna oportunidad para poder desplegar todo mi talento.-_Quinn solo sonreía divertida por las palabras de su chica. No podía amarla más porque simplemente le era imposible.-_Pero, creo que Mercedes y Kurt tienen una propuesta un poco más llamativa para usted, incluso Tina tiene algunas ideas que tal vez pudiesen parecerle interesantes.-

_El silencio que reino el aula fue casi sepulcral. Kurt, Mercedes y Tina no estaban muy seguros de lo que habían escuchado. Literalmente, ya estaban resignados a pasar su tiempo detrás de la diva pero ahora se les estaba dando una oportunidad que no esperaban. _

-Creo que Rachel tiene razón, es hora de que Tina nos demuestre que es lo que puede hacer ¿no cree?-_Quinn entendía lo que su chica quería hacer. Quería cambiar, tal y como ella se estaba decidiendo a hacerlo. O tal vez estaba demasiado entretenida jugando con sus dedos que, lo último que quería hacer era pararse a cantar._

_-_Pues… bueno… si lo que dice Rachel es cierto, chicos, los escuchamos.-

_Miles de ideas volaban por todo el salón. Unas buenas, otras malas o simplemente ridículas, pero todos estaban entusiasmados por el nuevo aire que los rodeaba. El señor Shuester comenzó a plantearse unas cuantas ideas, incluso llego a pensar en unir la imaginación de sus tres alumnos para poder formar el numero de apertura para su siguiente competencia. Iba a comenzar a hablar pero, la entrada del club lo interrumpió._

_-_Que bueno que llegas Finn, tus compañeros y yo estábamos planteándonos que canciones podrían servirnos para las seccionales.-

-Eso es genial pero, creo que yo también traigo algo que puede ayudarnos para la competencia…-_Traía una pequeña grabadora en la mano, y un rostro serio. _

_-_Eso es maravilloso, no saben el gusto que me da que todos ustedes que muestren tan participativos, eso nos dará mucha ventaja.-

-Definitivamente, ¿le molestaría si dejo que mis compañeros lo escuchen?-

-Por supuesto que no Finn, pero creo que sería mejor que los chicos terminaran de darnos su opiniones y después tu podrás hacerlo.-

-No pienso tardar mucho, se lo prometo.-

_El profesor miró a sus alumnos, quienes solo asintieron ante la petición del chico. No les gustaba mucho la idea de que los silenciaran, ahora que por fin se les había dado la palabra, pero no querían ponerse a pelear. Y si Finn tenia razón, no tardaría mucho, solo sería otro éxito de los ochenta que tendrían que escuchar y ya después seguirían con sus vanguardistas ideas._

_Finn oprimió el botón de play de su aparato, mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría y casi agresiva a Rachel. Este era el momento de su venganza. La charla que tuvo ayer con la morena solo le sirvió para entender que ya no había nada más que hacer con ella. Rachel, lo había dejado de la forma más humillante que se atrevía a imaginar, dejándole cero opciones más que lo que estaba apunto de suceder._

_Peo a pesar de todo eso, quería darle una última oportunidad, pero como ésta la desperdicio, no le quedaba ningún remordimiento en que todos sus compañeros escucharan lo que el tardo en conseguir unos cuantos días. Se habían metido con su orgullo, lo habían destrozado dejándolo sin nada, y esta era su forma de pagarles todo lo que hicieron por el._

_Todos ponían atención, atónitos a las palabras que salían de la pequeña grabadora que Finn sostenía en su mano en el centro del aula. Las voces que llegaban a sus oídos les eran muy familiares; no tardaron mucho para relacionarlas con sus respectivos dueños. E inmediatamente, solo pensaron en algo que definía esa cinta: Traición. _

_**Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, críticas, etc., todo es bien recibido. Gracias por leer, como siempre esperando que este capítulo les haya gustado y una disculpa si existe alguna falta de ortografía o algo feo.  
>Saludos<strong>_


	18. Chapter 16

-Son demasiado idiotas no lo notaran.-

-¿Estas segura? Te recuerdo que nos descubrieron la primera vez cuando Britt les quito la lista de las canciones.-

-No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo de nuevo, tal vez otra cosa, ¿Qué les parece si nos equivocamos en algo?-

-Cariño, la cosa es que ellos queden en ridículo, no nosotras.-

_Se escucha como una puerta se cierra y unos pasos interrumpen la conversación. Todos esperaban ansiosos por saber de quien se trataba la otra voz._

_-_¿Quieren apresurarse? Ya se tardaron mucho en la supuesta oficia de la entrenadora Sylvester.-

-Tienes que entretenerlos más, recuerda el plan Rachel.-

-Si, pero Shue está dado indicaciones y no están presentes y voltea a ver la puerta a cada oportunidad que tiene. ¿Podemos continuar con esto en otro momento? No quiero que nos descubran.-

-¿Te da miedo ManHands?-

-Su entrenadora sí, los demás no tanto. Después de todo, la única que saldrá de Lima seré yo.-

-Todas saldremos de aquí Rachel, tus amiguitos no creo…-

-No me importa, ya después planeamos bien todo esto, aun hay tiempo las seccionales son hasta el próximo mes.-

_Al escuchar como la puerta se volvía a cerrar, la grabación termino, dejando a casi todos perplejos por lo que sus oídos acababan de captar. Esta era una traición en toda su expresión, tanto para New Directions, como para las Cheerios. _

_El profesor, tenía su mano derecha literalmente a su boca, mientras que sus ojos no expresaban más que sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su mejor alumna estaba detrás de un supuesto plan para acabar con sus oportunidades de llegar a las seccionales. Ella quien más esfuerzo le había puesto a cada ensayo, a quien su dedicación jamás se atrevería a poner en duda, le acaba de demostrar que su prioridad siempre había sido ella misma y nadie más._

_Kurt estaba pasmado, su blanca piel, de poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse roja por el coraje que lo invadía. Ella era su mejor amiga, pero eso ya no le importaba. Esa imagen de Rachel Berry se borro de su memoria al momento en que la grabación termino. Y algo similar estaban experimentando todos. Nadie comentaba nada, solo se escuchaban sus pesadas respiraciones y se sentía como la tensión comenzaba a hacerse más notorias en el lugar. Las miradas estaban enfocadas en esas cuatro chicas, que muy casualmente se encontraban en primera fila del aula. _

_Quienes no se esperaban tal tontería. Era obvio que esas no eran sus voces, alguien con la suficiente habilidad en tecnología o en cualquier otra cosa, logro que esos sonidos se asemejaran a los de sus gargantas. Finn había llegado demasiado lejos con su venganza, tanto que le importo muy poco que Rachel también estuviera metida en ello. Quería a todas esas chicas fuera de su vida, fuera de sus amigos y que mejor que sacándolas del Glee Club. _

-¡¿Qué mierda es esta?-_Santana no pudo soportar más el silencio y reacciono de la mejor forma que sus sentidos pudieron permitirle.-_ ¡Esa no es mi voz maldito idiota!-

-¡Santana!-_Brittany literalmente se lanza a detener a su chica, tratando de evitar que todo esto se complique más.-_Cálmate, de esta forma no solucionaremos nada…-_Susurro a su odio pero de nada servía. La chica solo se movía entre sus brazos tratando de liberarse y poder llegar a Hudson y hacerle ver ciertas cosas con sus puños._

_-_¿De donde carajos sacaste todo eso?-_Quinn pudo no haber gritado, todavía se encontraba sentada en su silla con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.-_ Suena bastante real si me permites mi opinión.-

-¡Eso es por que lo es! Yo sabia que no podía confiar en ustedes y esta es la prueba.-_Levanta la cinta con su manos, como si de un trofeo se tratase._

-Chicas, será mejor que nos expliquen que es todo esto….-_El profesor por fin había salido de su ensimismamiento, para encarar por fin la situación.-_Rachel, ¿Qué significa esto?-_Le quita a Finn el aparato para entregárselo a la morena._

-¡Señor Shuester yo sería incapaz de semejante atrocidad! ¡El debió de haberla echo, esa definitivamente no es a mi voz!-

_Estaba perdiendo la poca calma que aun conservaba. Y le ayudaba menos al ver la mirada de odio de Finn dirigida única y exclusivamente para ella. Esta era la venganza que planeo, se hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, incluso que le pusiera una trama a Quinn o a ella misma para que su relación terminara. Se imaginaba cualquier cosa, pero el chico que tenia enfrente se estaba metiendo con sus sueños, con la honestidad de novia y de sus amigas, estaba poniendo en duda su lealtad. _

-No lo se Rachel, esa voz fue muy parecida a la tuya… y esto también va para ustedes tres. Yo pensaba que todo ya estaba solucionado entre las Cheerios y New Directions, pero creo que me equivoque.-_Estaba decepcionado y triste, creía que todo iba a ser diferente, sobre todo por el cambio tan abrupto que vio en toda la escuela al empezar el año. Si bien no estaba seguro del origen de la relación de Quinn y Rachel, le agradaba ver los resultados que esta había obtenido. Pero ya nada de eso importaba ahora, ya que ahora sabe cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones las chicas.- _¿Esto fue idea de Sue?-

-No meta a la entrenadora en discusiones estúpidas, ella tiene cosas más importantes que hacer… y no, ella no nos ha hecho hacer absolutamente en contra de ustedes.-_Quinn volvía hablar, pero con sus expresiones de enojo, aun mas marcadas. Estaban atacando a su novia y a su entrenadora, no sabia cuanto tiempo más iba a comportarse "maduramenre".- _Esas voces suenan mucho a nosotras pero jamás haríamos algo así. No tengo idea de donde diablos Finn saco la cinta pero, ¿no se le hacer muy curioso que él haya echo todo este plan tan "maravilloso", unos días después de haberse enterado que Rachel y yo tenemos una relación?-

_Todos volvían a quedarse en silencio una vez que Quinn termino de hablar. Habían sido testigos de lo mal que Finn reacciono al enterarse y estaban seguros de que el chico podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, pero jamás de incriminar a alguien injustamente._

-Suenas muy segura Quinn, ¿ya lo habías ensayado antes?-_Mercedes hablo seguida de los demás.-_

_-_Chicas, ¿Qué paso? Pensamos que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.-

-López, pensé que te había enseñado a ser correctamente mala pero esto te supera.-

-¡¿Quieres hacerme el maldito favor de callarte? ¡Solo estuvimos juntos unos cuantos meses, después de que decidieras embarazar a mi mejor amiga! ¡No te atrevas a decir que me conoces porque no tienes ni puta idea de quien soy yo!-

_Esos gritos lograron que Puck guardara silencio. Ese momento en su vida aún le dolía, y ahora le afectaba más que nunca, al ver como Quinn consolaba a Rachel, tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas, dejando uno que otro beso es su rostro. Pudo no haber reaccionado como su amigo ante la noticia pero eso no quería decir que no se estuviera consumiendo por dentro._

-¡Todos callados!-_Tenia que detener todo esto antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.-_¿Qué tienen que decir con respecto a esto?-

-¿Qué no ha escuchado? No somos nosotras, Finn hizo esa cinta para inculparnos fin de la historia señor Shue.-_Brittany dejo que su voz se escuchara por toda el aula. Al igual que su capitana, trataba de controlarse lo más que podía, pero ver a Santana de esa forma no le ayudaba mucho._

_-_¡Eso es mentira!-_El chico interrumpe a Brittany-_Ustedes siempre han estado en contra de nosotros, y Sylvester también. Solo esperaban el momento perfecto para arruinarnos como cada año y que mejor que utilizar a Rachel ahora que esta tan enamorada de Quinn.-

-Señor Shue, debe creernos, no seríamos capaz de hacer semejante atrocidad…-

_Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. No sabia si creerle a la persona a la que consideraba ya un verdadero amigo o a la chica que estaba destrozada enfrente de él. Miró a todos sus alumnos y sin excepción todos tenían expresiones molestas y decepcionadas en su rostro. Era más que obvio que esa cinta les había afectado demasiado, tanto como a él mismo. _

_-_Yo… no se como… chicas, solo pidan disculpas y comencemos con los ensayos…-

-Que se vayan.-

_Esa fue la sentencia que Finn tenía preparada. Quería echarlas, que jamás volvieran, que perdieran a todos y cada uno de sus supuestos amigos. Su más grande anhelo era dejarlas sin nada, y este era un buen comienzo._

-Finn…-

-Esa es la solución, no podemos confiar en ellas otra vez… por fin tenemos una oportunidad de llegar a las nacionales y ellas lo arruinarían todo, hasta Rachel.-

-Cuida tus palabras Hudson.-_Quinn se ponía en guardia otra vez, pero sin soltar jamás la mano de Rachel.-_Es por ella que tienes una oportunidad de lograr esas nacionales, enfréntalo, jamás tendrás la mitad de talento que ella.-

-¡Lo ve Señor Shue! ¡Todas ellas están a favor de que solo Rachel tenga que relucir! Todos aquí somos lo suficientemente buenos como para llevar a New Directions a ganar cualquier competencia, no necesitamos a cuatro mentirosas.-

-¡El único mentiroso aquí eres tú imbécil!-

-Deja de gritar perra hipócrita, estoy seguro de que también estas jugando con Brittany ¿verdad? Porque te recuerdo que tú no puedes querer a nadie, eres demasiado cobarde para eso.-

_Ahora es Brittany quien no puede soportar las ganas de tener entre sus manos a Finn. Ya estaba cansada de ser la tierna, inocente y según muchos, la pobre estúpida que siempre sigue a Santana y a Quinn a donde quiera que vayan. La violencia no era su arma favorita, pero sabía como emplearla cuando alguien se metía con la persona que más amaba._

_Justo cuando tenía por la ropa al chico, entre Quinn y Santana lograron detenerla. Estaba fuera de si, su único motivo es hacerle pagar a Finn todo el dolor que le debe de estar provocando a su chica. Entiende perfectamente como es Santana con respecto a estos temas y cuanto le afectan, y por eso precisamente, desea con todas sus fuerzas dedicarle un poco de todo el dolor que su chica debe de estar experimentando en esos momentos._

_-_¡Finn y Brittany se calman ya! Estoy hablando con personas no con animales…-_Ante tal acusación, ambos se calmaron. Por el momento.-_Creo que, lo mejor de todo esto es que pidan perdón.-

-¿Perdón? ¡Nosotras no hicimos nada!-_Ahora es ella la que se pone de pie para encarar a sus compañeros.-_ ¿De verdad creen que fui yo?-_Les habla, cara a cara pero nadie se atreve a responderle.- _¿De verdad piensan que somos capaces de tal cosa después de todo lo que hemos pasado?-

_Quinn solo la observa, a sabiendas de lo que esta apunto de pasar. Estaba pasando por su mente culparse y que la echaran del club. Mientras su chica estuviera aquí, trabajando día con día viviendo su sueño, todo estaría bien. _

_-_Tal vez tu no Rachel… pero ellas…-_Kurt observa a las porristas, las cuales no dan su orgullo a torcer. Ellas no iban a rogar por nada, solo le soportaban la mirada enojadas, y heridas. Sabían que tenían una fama, pero creían haber solucionado todo. Ahora se dan cuenta de su error._

-Tu has convivido más con ellas, sabes cuanto me quieren… maldita sea Kurt, hemos hablado de mil opciones que nos ayudarían a concursar en las seccionales y en ningún me propuse yo como cantante principal y lo sabes.-

-Rachel yo…-

-¡¿Y los demás? ¡¿No van a decir nada?-

_El silencio y sus ojos enfocados a otro lugar menos hacia ella, era su respuesta. Nadie iba a defenderlas, absolutamente nadie iba a poner las manos al fuego por defender la supuesta amistad que aun los unía. Todos se mostraban como eran en realidad, y Rachel no podía más con eso._

-Si eso es lo que quieren, entonces si fui…-

-Ni se te ocurra culparte, que tu no hiciste nada malo…-

-Pero Rachel…-_La morena cambio por completo sus planes, ahora no sabía cual sería su siguiente movimiento._

_-_Ellos nos están acusando de mentirosas, no vamos a darles ese gusto Quinn…-_Ya no había más lagrimas en sus ojos. Una nueva energía le estaba dando la suficiente fuerza como para encarar la realidad._

_-_Como no quieren aceptar su error, chicas…-_El profesor se gira hacia las tres porristas, triste y abrumado por lo que esta apunto de hacer.-_ Creo que tendré que pedirles que se retiren.-

_Ellas tampoco iban a decir nada. Ese era su código, después de todo. No mostrar debilidad ante nadie, muchos menos ante personas que no valían la pena. Justo cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta, Brittany tomando de la cintura a Santana, con Quinn siguiéndolas, una voz las detiene._

_-_Rachel, ahora, explícanos que…-

-Yo no tengo que explicarles nada, mucho menos a usted… quien es capaz de poner en juego la palabra de cuatro chicas por creerle a un niño que aún sigue llorando porque mami ya no le presta atención.-_Esa ya no era la Rachel Berry a la que todos estaban acostumbrados. Esta, es la Rachel Barbra Berry que crearon.-_Creo que esto ayudo a ver quienes somos en realidad, quienes son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa por obtener lo que desean.-_Caminaba con dirección hacia Finn, quien por mas que intento, no pudo sostener su mirada.-_Y quienes son tus verdaderos amigos.-_Ahora se giraba para verlos a todos, en especial a Kurt.-_ No pienso formar parte de un grupo de personas tan egoístas, cobardes y desleales como ustedes.-_Toma el brazo de Finn con su mano izquierda, llamando su atención.- _Quien diría que con una mentira, pudieras revelar tantas verdades.

_Sin más que decir, se dirige hacia la entrada para tomar la mano de Quinn y así marcharse del lugar. _

_Su caminar era lento por el pasillo, Santana hacia hasta lo imposible para que Brittany no la viera llorar, aunque sabia que eso era inevitable. A pesar de caminar tan lento, quería salir lo más rápido posible de la escuela. Se sentía asfixiada y sorprendida. No había notado, cuanto quería a todos esos chicos a los que alguna vez considero sus amigos, como para sentirse así por su rechazo. Estaba de acuerdo que muchas veces había sido una perra con ellos, pero siempre que la necesitaban estuvo a su lado, incluso no le importo dejar un campeonato Nacional por un estúpido espectáculo de medio tiempo que no sirvió para nada. Por eso no le gustaban los sentimientos._

-¡Hey López! Estaba pensando que tal vez…-_Se detuvo al ver el estado en el que la chica se encontraba.- _¿Qué paso?-

-Nada de tu maldito interés Karofsky…-

-Pero yo pensaba que…-

-Pasó algo en el Glee club y tenemos que salir de aquí ya, ¿te molestaría manejar el auto de San y llevarnos a su casa?-_Intervino Brittany, sorprendiendo al chico por el tono tan serio que utilizo al hablar._

-Claro… claro…-

_David abrió las puertas para que las chicas pudieran pasar sin ningún problema y llegar hasta el estacionamiento. Una vez ahí, Brittany tomo las llaves del auto de Santana para dárselas al futbolista. Quien inmediatamente abrió las puertas de atrás para que la latina entrara primero mientras que su novia platicaba con Quinn._

-Solo asegúrame que esto no se va a quedar así.-

-Por supuesto que no Britt, ya tuve suficiente de toda esta sarta de tonterías…-_Mira a Rachel quien se encontraba ajena a todo lo que estaban hablando, se encontraba totalmente perdida en su mundo.-_Pero creo que no es momento para hablar de ello.-

-Claro, te llamo luego para saber como esta.-_Acaricia la cabeza de Rachel, en señal de que también estaba preocupada por la diva._

_-_Gracias, me avisas cualquier cosa…-

-Estará bien, pero si las necesitamos te lo haré saber.-

_Sin más despedidas, Brittany sube al auto a lado de Santana, mientras que David arranca el auto. Quinn hace lo propio con Rachel. La sube al asiento del copiloto de su auto y en cuanto llegar a su lugar, enciende y mueve el auto en dirección a casa de los Berry. _

_David no se atrevía a preguntar nada, solo de vez en cuando miraba por el retrovisor y veía como Brittany trataba de consolar a su "exnovia" sin mucho éxito. Estaba seguro que debió de haber pasado algo horrendo como para ver a Santana tan dolida, y a la rubia tan preocupada. Él solo quería preguntar si les gustaría ir este fin de semana a un nuevo club que acababan de abrir, nunca se imaginó encontrarse con semejante escena. De cierta forma quería llegar rápido a casa de los López, esta situación comenzaba a incomodarle. Nunca había sido bueno con las chicas que lloran._

_Estaciono el beatle rojo en la entrada de la casa de su novia. No se movió, ni salió del auto, Rachel también parecía tener intenciones de no moverse. Durante todo el camino, se la pasó en silencio, perdida en sus pensamientos y a veces dejando que varias lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas._

-¿Quieres entrar?-

-Van a enojarse mucho…-

-Con justa razón, ¿no crees?-

-No quiero meter en problemas a nadie, ellos podrían hablar con el director Figgins y no serán muy cordiales.-

-Y no los culparía, de hecho si me le permitieran, estaría yo con ellos… no es justo lo que hicieron.-_Se atrevía a entrelazar su mano con la de Rachel.-_ No estas sola, siempre me tendrás a mi… y puedo asegurarte que también a Brittany y a Santana.

-Gracias… aunque de Santana no estoy muy segura.-_Una pequeña risa se dejo oír de sus labios._

_-_Créeme, pateara traseros por ti si un día te ve triste sin razón y yo no estoy cerca.-

-Por el pacto que ustedes tienen o algo así.-

-No, lo hará porque también se preocupa por ti… muy a su manera pero ha comenzado a tenerte cariño.-

-Si tú lo dices…-

_No había más que pudiera decir. Ella también estaba triste por como resultaron las cosas. Pero debía ser fuerte por ella, la necesitaba ahora más que nunca y no iba a fallarle. No otra vez._

_-_Vamos, debes ver a tus padres.-_Soltó su mano para salir del auto y ayudar a su chica a salir. _

_Cuando apagó el vehículo, se giró en el asiento para ver mejor a las chicas. No quería interrumpirlas ni mucho menos, pero no le gustaba ver a Santana de esa forma. Quería ver si de alguna forma él podía ayudar, a pesar de no ser bueno expresando sentimientos o cosas por el estilo a menos que fuera muy necesario._

_-_Chicas… ya estamos aquí.-

_Brittany estaba tan perdida en su novia que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que Karofsky estacionó el auto. _

_-_Gracias.-

_Santana no dijo nada, lo único que quería era llegar a su habitación y ocultarse bajo sus sábanas como siempre lo ha hecho cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles. Aunque esta vez no tenia la fuerza de apartar a nadie._

-¿Qué paso Brittany? Yo sé que tal vez no te agrade mucho por… bueno, tú sabes… pero…-

-Eres un buen chico, a pesar de todo lo que le hiciste a Kurt.-_Intensidad era lo que le faltaba al mirar a David con sus orbes azules.-_Eras como Santana en su momento… entra con nosotras, te darás una mejor idea de lo que paso.

_El chico no se esperaba esa respuesta. Pero claro que aceptaría, también era su turno de hacer las cosas bien y no se iba a permitir desaprovechar tal oportunidad._

-Claro, ¿a Santana no le molestara que…?-

-No creo, ahora necesita a sus amigos.-

_Inmediatamente bajo del auto, al igual que Brittany junto a Santana. Si alguien externo pudiera ver tal escena, pensarían que algo o alguien había atacado a la hija mayor del matrimonio López. Y no estarían tan erróneos, incluso, llegarían a imaginar que el estado en el que la chica llegaba a su propia casa era exagerado para lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lo que no saben, es que había sido herida en uno de sus tantos puntos débiles y se odiaba así misma por sentirse tan afectada. Después de todo, la que tenía que sufrir más era Rachel, de alguna forma sus sueños por aplicar a una prestigiosa universidad de Nueva York se habían esfumado tan rápido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Pero ambas padecían lo mismo, su lealtad, sus amigos, todo se les había venido en su contra. Incluso, Brittany y Quinn se sentían de la misma forma, detestaban ver como el mejor momento del día se transformo inevitablemente en una especie de pesadilla. Pero odiaban más la idea de ver a las personas que tanto aman sufrir por gente, que a pesar de todo lo que pasaron juntos, resulto ser que no valían la pena. Simplemente, contaban con que esto no se quedaría así, después de todo, todo cae por su propio peso y cada quien tiene lo que se merece al final._

_Los días pasaban desde aquella tarde el salón del coro y todo parecía seguir como si nada. Rachel había optado por ignorar a todos aquellos que pertenecieran al Glee Club al igual que sus otras amigas. Decidió no contestar ninguna llamada de Kurt o de cualquiera, solo quería estar sola y pensar cual sería su otro movimiento para salir de la ciudad, para cumplir su sueño, pero nada resultaba ser lo suficientemente bueno. No iba a mentir, extrañaba esos ensayos, esas tardes de tener el estrés al máximo por conseguir una lista de canciones que los haría ganar, por llegar a la nota más alta de su canción para no decepcionar a nadie. Ahora solo se tenía a ella, su micrófono y su página de My Space para desahogarse. Incluso podía contar con la presencia de Quinn en algunas ocasiones, si la rubia no tenia que trabajar o lograba salir temprano de Breadstix. Pero tenia que hacer algo más._

_-_¿Quinn?-

-Dime cariño…-_Dejaba su almuerzo para atender a su chica._

_-_¿Puedes acompañarme a un lugar…?-

-Claro, pero, casi no has comido nada Rach.-_Señalo con la mirada su bandeja. Toda su ensalada seguía completamente intacta._

-No tengo hambre, por favor… necesito hacer esto antes de que acabe el receso.

-¿Pero a donde vamos?-

-Quiero ir al auditorio…-_Se levanto casi de inmediato, evitando que Quinn volviera hacer alguna otra pregunta. Pero esa pequeña ausencia, solo le sirvió a la capitana para poner en marcha su plan._

-Vayan por ella una vez que Rachel y yo entremos al auditorio, creo que este es el momento.-

-Fabray, estoy en shock… aun no puedo creer que hayas logrado…-

-Pero lo hice y eso es lo que importa.-_Interrumpió a su amiga para salir en busca de su chica._

_La verdad era que, no estaba muy segura de cómo funcionaría todo eso. Incluso, algo le decía que estaba vendiendo su alma al diablo pero valía la pena intentarlo. _

_Una vez que salió de la cafetería, pudo ver como su chica la esperaba recargada en su casillero con os ojos cerrados. Tenía un cd entre sus manos, y desde su perspectiva, podía ver como literalmente se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba convencida de que otro momento difícil entre ambas estaba cerca._

-¿Nos vamos?-_Le ofreció como siempre, su mano para guiarse juntas hacia el auditorio._

_El cual, para su suerte se encontraba completamente vacío. Aunque no les sorprendió mucho, después de todo, la que ensayaba en cualquier posibilidad que se le presentara era Rachel. Pero ahora, su visita era por motivos muy distintos._

_-_¿Crees que todavía esté la grabadora por algún lugar?-

-Vas a cantar algo, me imagino…-

-Sí, no es una canción muy común en mi pero, definitivamente expresa todo lo que necesito… decir.-

-Yo me encargo entonces.-_Toma el cd de las manos de su chica, y corre escaleras arriba para llegar a la cabina._

_Definitivamente, la suerte estaba a su favor ese día. La cabina estaba abierta y vacía; no quiso hacer esperar mucho a su chica y se dispuso a encender lo necesario para que la música pudiese ser escuchada por todo el establecimiento. Aun recordaba algunas instrucciones que el señor Shue le había dado y ahora era el momento preciso para darles uso. Incluso se atrevió a jugar un poco con las luces, un toque de drama a lo que estaba apunto de experimentar junto a la persona que tanto quería. _

_Una vez que ya todo estaba listo, que vio a su chica parada justo en medio del escenario con un micrófono encendido frente a ella, presiono el botón, permitiendo que el delicado rasgueo de una guitarra inundara el lugar._

_En una de las tantas noches que paso junto a Rachel, se habían dado a la tarea de conocer más sobre sus gustos musicales, y una vez le toco a ella. Su gusto por los nuevos artistas y bandas independientes tenían fascinada a la morena, sobre todo, por como hablaba de un grupo en especial. Recuerda como escucharon esa canción juntas, mientras la morena recargaba su cabeza en su pecho y ella jugaba con ese cabello marrón como en muchas otras ocasiones. Inconscientemente, se había jurado que jamás nunca permitiría que su chica entonara las letras de esa canción. __Por eso, no pudo evitar estremecerse al reconocerla._

"Rip the earth in two with your mind  
>Seal the urge which ensues with brass wires<br>I never meant you any harm  
>But your tears feel warm as they fall on my forearm"<p>

_Salió de la cabina para encarar a la dulce voz de Rachel. Descendía los escalones despacio, definitivamente no estaba muy desesperada por ver lo que inevitablemente tenia justo enfrente de sus ojos. _

_Rachel estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el sabor y el dolor de las palabras que entonaba tan perfectamente. El único movimiento que lograba realizar, eran sus puños apretando ambos lados de su falda. Necesitaba fuerza para soportar que toda su impotencia saliera de ella de una vez por todas._

"I close my eyes for a while  
>And force from the world a patient smile"<p>

_Hizo lo contrario a la letra. Lentamente abría sus ojos chocolate, pero sin mirar a la rubia que poco a poco se acercaba a ella. Miraba hacia la nada, imaginándose a alguien en la nada. Finn Hudson aparecía en sus pensamientos, como cada noche desde que por su rencor, perdió el único lugar en el que podía sentirse segura. Era para él esa canción, tal vez era demasiado o probablemente era muy poco, pero necesitaba hacerlo._

"How can you say that your truth is better than ours?  
>Shoulder to shoulder, now brother, we carry no arms<br>The blind man sleeps in the doorway, his home  
>If only I had an enemy bigger than my apathy I could have won."<p>

_Quinn estaba consiente sobre a quien iba dirigido todo ese canto. No sabía como sentirse. ¿Traicionada? No podría, después de todo, Rachel lo estaba haciendo en su presencia, no había mentiras ni secretos. ¿Herida? Tal vez, para ella era un suplicio ver como su pequeña derramaba lágrimas mientras se disponía a interpretar la melodía. ¿Impotente? Definitivamente, había echo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para evitar todo esto, para que Rachel dejara de sufrir, pero su propia chica le estaba dando a entender que de nada había servido todo su esfuerzo._

"But I gave you all."

_Ahora bajaba la cabeza mientras repetía tres veces la misma estrofa. Podía sentir como Quinn estaba ya a su lado. Y no pudo evitar sentirse miserable por dejar que ella fuera parte de todo ese drama que ella se había creado. Necesitaba explicarle porque hacia todo ello, porque era necesario que gritara con toda su alma cada una de las frases que componían tal dichosa canción. Esta era su forma de liberarse, y de cerrar un capítulo en su vida que, aunque aprendió mucho de él, le causo mucho dolor._

"I close my eyes for a while  
>And force from the world a patient smile."<p>

_Sentía como el clímax comenzaba a llegar. Un leve escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, tenia que estar preparada. Comenzó a ver como Rachel fruncía el seño, su coraje y rabia estaba dejándose ver. Otra vez pudo ver como su mirada estaba enfocada hacia al frente, tratado de ver a alguien completamente inexistente en el lugar. Quería detenerla, decirle como cada día que todo estaría bien, que lograrían superar este momento. Pero sentía como todo se iba de sus manos, no podía evitar sentir que la estaba perdiendo de alguna forma. Verla cantar en ese momento, justo a su lado, solo le daba la sensación de sentirla muy lejos de ella. Ahora, era miedo el que recorría cada parte de su cuerpo._

"But I gave you all"

_Sacaba todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones podían contener. Sentía como su garganta se esforzaba casi al máximo para entonar tres veces esa misma estrofa. La canción poco a poco comenzaba a llegar a su fin, así como todo su estrés y resentimiento. Hubiera querido que Finn estuviera presente, era él quien tenia que estar viviendo todo eso, no Quinn. Pero también agradecía el tenerla a su lado. Si no es por ella, tal vez estaría rogando por perdón de algo que no cometió, tragándose su orgullo como en muchas ocasiones atrás. Pero su novia, le había dado la fuerza para seguir de pie, para caminar con la cabeza erguida por los pasillos de su escuela sin importa que dijeran a sus espaldas. Ella ya llenaba de orgullo y de amor siempre que lo necesitaba e incluso cuando no. Simplemente, Quinn estaba en su vida para hacerla vida. Nunca pensó sentir un lazo tan fuerte con alguien, pero desde que esa rubia apareció, a pesar de estar destrozada podía sentirse invencible._

"And you rip it from my hands  
>And you swear it's all gone<br>And you rip out all I have  
>Just to say that you've won."<p>

_Escuchaba atentamente, sin perder las letras, esa casi última parte de la canción. Sus oídos se llenaban con la voz rasposa y desesperada que Rachel utilizaba para entonar esa estrofa. Dos veces, tal y como lo marcaba la canción. Nunca la había visto dar una interpretación así, ahora la morena la hacia aun más participe de su enojo. Ahora, no solo la sentía lejos sino, diferente. Podía ver como esa pequeña adolescente, aguerrida, pero tímida hasta cierto punto, tierna y cariñosa, hacia su cambio ante sus ojos. Sin saber como paso, ahora era una mujer quien estaba deleitándola con todo su talento, con toda la pasión que tenia para ofrecerle a este mundo. Ya no parecía triste y enojada como al principio, ahora ella podía sentir la garra y la entrega que solo Rachel Berry podía ser capaz de proyectar. Esta era su forma de venganza, sobre todos aquellos que nunca han creído en ella. Demostrarles que estaba mas firme que nunca, más segura de sus convicciones y de sus sueños como nunca antes lo había estado. Le estaba demostrando que ella no sucumbiría ante los caprichos de un pobre idiota, o ante las exigencias y acusaciones de personas que no saben valorarla tanto su valor como persona como su talento. _

"Well now you've won."

_Lo grito, podía escuchar como esa frase sonaba con toda despecho que una persona era capaz de expresar. Podía incluso asegurar, que escuchaban a Rachel fuera del lugar y no estaba tan equivocada. Todo el sequito de porristas estaba detrás de esa gran puerta, siendo parcialmente testigos de todo lo que sentía esa pequeña morena. Tan perdidas estaban en tal maravillosa presentación, que no notaron que algunos miembros de New Directions las acompañaban Cabizbajos por ser culpables de todo eso. Puck solo miraba sus pies, mientras apretaba con su mano izquierda la tira de su mochila, Kurt estaba recargado en uno de los lockers, avergonzado de si mismo, preguntándose como dejo que esto pasara. Mike abrazaba a Tina, en un intento de consolarla. Ella no creía que Quinn, Brittany, Rachel y Santana hayan sido capaz de intentar todo lo que escucho en esa pequeña grabación, pero al no haber hecho nada era como si las hubiera corrido tal y como lo hizo su profesor. _

_Pero era mentira, él no gano. Podrá haber conseguido lo que quería pero no gano. Tal vez era su negación quien le hablaba en esos momentos pero estaba segura que ese chico no había ganado absolutamente nada. Al contrario, Quinn pensaba que perdió la oportunidad de volver a tener en su vida a esa maravillosa mujer de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorada. De la cual sentía un inmenso orgullo y admiración. Gracias a la "astuta" hazaña del quarterback, la diva, a pesar de lo mucho que sufrió por el rechazo y mala voluntad de aquellos a los que consideraba amigos, se volvió más fuerte, más decidida, más capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se le propusiera. Y la rubia estaba feliz de ver esa revolución en su chica. No importaba si después de todo esto la perdería, Rachel necesitaba estar con alguien que estuviera a su nivel, no a una persona que solo serviría para detenerla de ser grandiosa. Sentía como su corazón, comenzaba a romperse pieza por pieza. Esa mujer se veía más inalcanzable que nunca, y eso le destrozaba el alma._

"But I gave you all."

_Por fin terminaba. Rachel se quedaba en silencio, en medio del escenario sin mover un solo musculo. Ese era el fin de una etapa más y estaba feliz de haber cambiado de página. Ahora, tenia que atender asuntos más importantes._

_Giro hacia su izquierda, y pudo ver a Quinn observándola. Las lágrimas inundaban su bello rostro y otra vez se sintió miserable por el egoísmo que la había poseído minutos atrás, al haberla hecho participe de semejante actuación. No se lo merecía. Por lo que inmediatamente corrió a sus brazos, impregnados de su perfume, obligando a sus sentidos a ser esclavos de ese calor tan propio de su rubia. _

_-_Perdóname…-_Apenas pudo ser capaz de pronunciar._

_-_No has hecho nada malo amor, al contrario… creo que soy yo la que debe pedirte perdón.-_Se separa un poco del agarre de la más pequeña para poder hablarle con más claridad.-_ No pude evitar que sintieras todo esto, quise protegerte, hacerte sentir mejor cada día pero creo que no he logrado absolutamente nada…-

-Escúchame bien y por favor, te suplico, que esto que te voy a decir nunca desaparezca de tu mente.-_Tomo su rostro entre sus manos, acercándolo hacia el suyo para quedar solo a algunos centímetros de distancia.-_Yo soy lo que soy ahora, gracias a ti. Estoy de pie, orgullosa y segura de mi misma, lista para enfrentar cualquier cosa gracias a ti. En tan poco tiempo Quinn, haz logrado hacerme sentir feliz, amada, protegida, especial, hermosa, deseada, valiente, capaz y muchas otras cosas más.-_Ahora limpiaba las lagrimas de su chica con ambos pulgares. Podía sentir como la rubia se tranquilizaba ante sus palabras.-_No tengo idea sobre que magia, o que suerte o lo que sea, hizo que te fijaras en mi, pero estoy agradecida por ello. Jamás, voy a dejarte… simplemente no puedo hacerlo, espero y no te moleste…-

-No, no me molesta en lo absoluto.-_Rio un poco, liberando toda esa tensión innecesaria que se había apoderado de su cordura.-_ Yo quiero protegerte de todo, ¿si entiendes? Incluso te protegería de mi misma en caso de ser necesario.-

-Nunca lo hagas, porque te necesito a ti. Yo quiero en mi vida todo lo que tiene que ver con Quinn Lucy Fabray, defectos y virtudes… no importa. Aparte, como me dijo tu abuela una vez, tú eres mi guardián.-

-Esa frase otra vez…-_Giraba los ojos divertida por como esa frase tan cursi y hasta cierto punto lamentable volvía a hacer acto de presencia en su vida. _

_Ahora que ya estaban más tranquilas, y que todas las dudas habían sido desvanecidas, Quinn no espero más para que su plan siguiera su curso. Dejo a Rachel un momento para ir hacia donde estaba el micrófono_

_-_Tal vez no es lo que tu deseas, pero si gustas, podrías darle una oportunidad.-_Se acerca el aparato a los labios.-_Chicas, ya pueden pasar.-

_No entraron al instante, pues tenían una pequeña pelea en los pasillos con ciertos alumnos que deseaban hablar con Rachel, pero no se lo permitieron. Solo unos cuantos minutos más, toda la escuadra iba entrando, algunas sonrientes y algunas limpiándose las lagrimas gracias a lo emocional que se pusieron por la canción de la diva. Santana y Brittany entraban tomadas de la mano, serias, por el enfrentamiento que tuvieron que tener con Puck y Kurt, pero habían acordado que eso no lo sabrían sus amigas, hasta que todo esto pasara._

_Rachel tenía toda su atención en el grupo de bellas chicas que no llenaban el lugar, porque las de años inferiores no estaban presentes. Aunque no tardo mucho para que la voz de Quinn fuera su primer interés. _

-Todas las aquí presentes, queríamos preguntarte algo muy importante para nosotras…-_Dijo, esperando a que Brittany subiera por las escaleras con una caja roja entre sus manos.-_Queríamos saber si…-

-¡¿Le estas pidiendo que se case contigo o que se una a las animadoras Quinn?-

_Santana hizo uso de su gran habilidad para arruinar ciertas sorpresas para la rubia. Todas las porristas, literalmente, comenzaron a reír por el comentario de su co-capitana. Era necesario quitar un poco de tensión al asunto y ella era la indicada. _

_Pero no funciono con Rachel, quien no parecía creer lo que estaba ante sus ojos. Estaba segura de que se trataba de algún error o una broma, porque no había forma alguna de que le pidieran que se uniera a una de las escuadras más importantes del país. _

-¡Gracias Santana! Como siempre tan oportuna…-_Le regalo una mirada fría y molesta a su amiga, a quien no le pudo importar menos, para después mirar a Rachel quien seguía petrificada en su lugar.-_Pero básicamente sí, queremos pedirte que te unas a nosotras… ¿Qué dices?-

_Quería hablar, estaba utilizando todo su auto-control para hacerlo pero un nudo en la garganta le impedía emitir sonido alguno. El haber cantado esa canción, le hacia sentir feliz y hasta cierto punto capaz de enfrentar cualquier reto que se le pusiera en frente. Pero no esperaba que su siguiente paso fueran un grupo de porristas. Sobre todo porque, ahora estaba segura de que se trataba ser una en realidad. Tal vez no con el uniforme puesto, pero fue testigo de todo el trabajo y dedicación que cada una de ellas realiza día con día. No estaba segura de poder hacerlo como ellas esperan._

_-_¿De verdad vas a quedarte callada como idiota? Esperaba mucho más de ti pequeña Barbra.-

_Sue Sylvester hacia su entrada, azotando ambas puertas de la entrada para darle un toque más dramático. Honestamente, ella no tenia idea de porque jamás había pensado en unir a la morena entre sus filas. Por las veces en las que la ha podido observar, baila bien, tiene buen equilibrio, si resistencia no estaba tan mal, y desde su punto de vista, la chica parecía ser muy ligera. Pero claro, también estaba consiente de que si ella aún formara parte de New Directions, esto jamás hubiera pasado. Este era su juego favorito, aprovecharse de los errores de los enemigos._

-Entrenadora Sylvester… yo no sé que responder ante tal propuesta tan amable…-

-Claro que sabes que responder. Déjame decirte chica, que la verdad no pensaba que William Shuester fuese tan idiota pero, como siempre termina sorprendiéndome.- _Sin medir sus palabras, como siempre, hacia alusión a como se había marchado del Glee Club._

_No tenia tiempo que perder, sus competencias estaban casi a la vuelta de la esquina y necesitaba que las prácticas empezaran ya. Por lo que sus pasos rápidos la llevaron a llegar hasta Brittany, para arrebatarle la caja y entregársela a Rachel._

-Yo quisiera que…-

-Pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos, ¿verdad? Aparte, si es que tu gran ego nos lo permite podemos ser tu segunda opción, también en estas competencias va gente importante… y si no, puedes practicar con nosotras algo de baile y destreza que buena falta te hacen.-_Arrojo la caja hacia ella, quien con apuros fue capaz de no dejarla caer.-_ Quinn fue tu segunda opción ¿no? Y no te fue tan mal, tal vez nosotras no te decepcionemos tanto.

-Quinn no fue mi segunda opción, si estoy con ella es porque la quiero y me hace feliz. Y eso vale más que cualquier cosa para mí.-_Nadie iba a poner en duda sus sentimientos con la rubia, mucho menos otro maestro. Hablaba con tal fuerza, que no se dio cuenta de cómo apretaba la caja por inercia, acción que hizo sonreír a la entrenadora un poco._

-Y eso es tremendamente encantador, de verdad… en fin, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que darte de abrazo de bienvenida. ¡Santana!-

-¿Si entrenadora?- _Ahora ella subía al foro, para esperar ordenes._

-Tienes este fin de semana para que Barbra se aprenda la coreografía, se equivoca una sola vez y corres las mismas vueltas que ella ¿entendido?-

-Claro que sí.-

-Y no seas tierna con ella, podrá ser la correa de nuestra capitana pero aquí no hay privilegios por ello.-

-Sabe que ese no es mi estilo.-_Maldad, eso era lo que reflejaba el rostro de Santana López. Apostaría una cena en Breadstix que este fin de semana, sería muy divertido. Para ella._

_-_Pero aun no ha contestado… tal vez si le damos tiempo…-_Dice Quinn buscando la mirada de su chica. Nada le haría más feliz en el mundo que verla a su lado, formando parte de su escuadra, pero no quería presionarla._

_-_Creo que… ya no necesito tiempo…-_Rachel interrumpió a su novia, con una sonrisa en los labios.-_Acepto.-

-Perfecto.-

_Era la treintava vez que lo intentaba y aun Santana no parecía estar de acuerdo con su desempeño. Y no podía culparla, ella tampoco estaba muy feliz con sus resultados. Sobre todo, cuando tenia a casi 20 chicas observándola, tratando de darle consejos y tips que difícilmente podía entender. Ni siquiera Quinn podía ayudarla ahora, su chica estaba ocupada en el trabajo y no estaría en el lugar hasta dentro de dos horas más. Literalmente, se encontraba en manos de Santana._

_-_Berry, ¿esto es en serio? Pensé que eras algo así como, talentosa o no se…-

-Lo soy Santana, voy a ser una estrella de Broadway, un Tony está esperándome… pero esto es…-

-¿Demasiado? ¿Tu que crees que te espera en Nueva York? ¡¿Tablas rítmicas del día de las madres o qué?-

-Por supuesto que no, pero tal vez si…-

-No, otra vez, y no te apures… tengo todo el día.-

_Cruzo brazos y piernas, una vez que ya estaba sentada en su cómoda silla justo en medio del patio trasero de la casa de los Berry. Esta por más decir que ambos padres estaban asombrados por la cantidad de chicas que se encontraban en su casa. Rachel les había dicho que vendrían unas cuantas amigas pero jamás pensaron algo así. Y ni pensar de la noticia de que su pequeña sería porrista. Podían estar incrédulos ante tanta nueva información, pero no la veían incómoda, a pesar de estar siendo maltratada por la más dura chica que habían podido conocer. Rachel estaba tranquila, feliz, no como las otras noches desde que se marcharon del Glee Club. También, con seguridad podían apostar que Quinn tenía que ver en todo esto, a pesar de no estar presente. No podían negar que esa chica estaba ganando puntos a favor con ellos. _

_-_¿San? ¿Te molestaría si te ayudo?-

-Britt, no pretendas salvar al enano, Sylvester me dejo muy en claro que…-

-Creo que los papás de Rachel han traído algo de Breadstix, ¿por qué no vas a ver?-

-Brittany… no juegues con eso…-

-Jamás te mentiría amor.-_Deja un suave beso en su mejilla, para terminar de convencerla.-_Anda, yo me encargo.-

-Tienes suerte de ser linda…-_Se levanta, ignorando las risas burlonas y el intento de sonido a latido que algunas de sus compañeras estaban intentando hacer con sus bocas.- _¡Volveré Berry!

-Ahora sí, ¿quieres que te ayude?-

-Te lo suplico…-

_Estuvieron practicando todo el día, solo tomando descansos para tomar un refrigerio o refrescarse con agua. Santana estaba más que feliz con que Brittany haya tomado el control. Desde en donde estaba, podía tener una vista perfecta al cuerpo de su chica y eso le encantaba. Aparte, tenia que aceptar que Rachel estaba mejorando mucho más rápido con la ayuda de su novia. No podían culparla, su chica tenía una habilidad para el baile inigualable. Pensaba que si la rubia no podía ayudar a que Rachel se aprendiera la coreografía en dos días, no había nada más que hacer con ella. _

_Ya pasada la tarde, la diva tenia dominada media coreografía. Poco a poco, las porristas iban marchándose del lugar, impresionadas por la dedicación que Rachel estaba poniendo en sus prácticas. La habían visto antes, pero esto era diferente. Eran testigos de cómo esa pequeña y delicada chica, estaba dando todo de si para tener ese baile dominado. Estaban felices por su nueva adición a su cuadrilla._

_Quinn llegaba a la casa, tocaba el timbre pero nadie abría. Estuvo dando vueltas a la casa, hasta que pudo ver la pequeña cerca que daba paso al jardín. Para su suerte, esta estaba abierta. Quito el pequeño seguro para que sus ojos pudieran apreciar ese movimiento de caderas, piernas y brazos que su novia estaba haciendo en compañía de sus amigas. Brittany y Santana, habían decidido, como último ensayo del día, hacer la coreografía las tres juntas y Quinn estaba más que maravillada._

_Rachel se movía con fuerza, segura de cada movimiento y paso que daba, el sudor ya podía verse mojando sus prendas por el esfuerzo y su seño fruncido solo dejaba ver su grado de concentración. Estaba más que orgullosa de la mujer que tenia enfrente de ella, verla luchar ante todas las dificultades que se atravesaban en su camino la hacia amarla todavía más. Pero no iba mentir, no podía esperar a verla con el uniforme puesto._

_**Tenia que hacerla porrista. Como siempre, saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido y muchas gracias por leer y me disculpo por cualquier error que pudieran llegar a encontrar, mis ojos ya no son los de antes jajaja. Ojala y les haya gustado, saludos. **_


	19. Chapter 17

-Creo que cometí un error.-

-Te lo dije idiota, pero como siempre nunca me haces caso.-

-Se supone que esto iba a ser buena idea, que todos estaríamos felices con que ella haya dicho que sí.-

-Te aseguro que todos estaremos felices de verla con faldas mucho más cortas que las anteriores Quinn, eso puedes apostarlo.-

_Ambas, por decisión de Brittany estaban afuera de la habitación de Rachel, esperando sentadas en el piso a que decidieran salir con el nuevo look que estaban preparando para estar completamente lista para su primer como Cheerio. El problema ahora es, que Quinn ya no estaba muy segura de cómo se iba a sentir al ver esa parte del cuerpo de su chica, que tanto atraía sus sentidos, a merced de toda una escuela. Se lamentaba no haber pensado otras posibilidades._

-Debí decirle que nos uniéramos al club de ajedrez… Ellos también van a campeonatos nacionales ¿Verdad?-

-¿Te esta oyendo?... Te entiendo, se lo que es querer encerrar a tu chica en una habitación para que nadie, mas que tú, puedas verla a tu gusto pero, el enano necesita esto.-_Santana sentía que algo en su interior se hacia más suave con respecto a Rachel. Aparte, de que la solución de Quinn era bastante absurda._

-¿Cómo diablos voy a vivir esto sino me deja ser mala con nadie?-_Cubre su cara con sus manos, sufriendo exageradamente por lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir en su vida estudiantil. Al menos contaba con la posibilidad de amenazar a quien se atreviera a mirar de más a su chica, claro, si es que ella no se daba cuenta.-_Ni si quiera deja que hable con Britt para hacer algo con respecto a esos idiotas.-

-La semilla del mal sigue dentro de tu trastornada alma ¿cierto?-_Santana levanto sus brazos, en señal de victoria.-_Sabia que Berry no podía arrebatarme a mi perra favorita.-

-No cantes victoria, no bromeo aquí, no me deja hacer nada y es probable que no lo haga… Si es que sigue acaparando a Brittany todo el tiempo. Quiere convencerme de que hacer algo al respecto sería solo una pérdida de tiempo, sin tomar en cuenta claro, que me metería en problemas o algo así.-_Trataba de explicar las razones que Rachel seguía dándole para no llevar a cabo sus planes, si es que alguna vez llegaba a tener algunos._

-¿Y yo soy un asqueroso oso de felpa o que demonios?-_Ella también quería tomar parte de ese aun no bien concretado plan, aunque sorpresivamente, encontraba las palabras de Rachel bastante acertadas para su gusto._

-Algo así, solo te gusta insultar a las personas y ya…-

-¡Te contagie de Mononucleosis Fabray!-

-Pero esto no se trata de demostrar quien es más zorra que la otra, aparte Brittany tampoco te dejará participar en esto, así que no te emociones tanto.-

_Era inútil seguir peleando con su capitana, sobre todo cuando esta tenía razón. Brittany jamás permitiría que Santana estuviera involucrada en alguno de sus planes, en especial porque lo hacia precisamente por defenderla. Y por su récord, era obvio que pensarían primero en la latina que en ella si es que algo salía mal. Amaba que su chica fuera tan protectora, pero detestaba perderse la diversión._

_-_¿Entonces si van a hacer algo?-

-Sí, tú viste como se puso en el auditorio… -_Refiriéndose a Rachel, pero sin nombrarla a ella. No quería pelear con Santana en la casa de sus suegros.- _Tienen que pagar por eso, es mi chica, nadie trata a mi chica de esa forma.-_Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Aun seguía enojada por aquella demostración de amistad que sufrieron hace unos días, y para como iban las cosas lo seguiría estando durante mucho tiempo._

-Es casi aterrador ver como te acostumbraste tan rápido a Berry, de verdad.-

-Siempre estuvo a merced de todos nosotros, no se como lo hizo pero siempre ha logrado superar toda esa mierda que nos hemos encargado de poner en su camino, merece a alguien que la proteja y juro que voy a ser yo.-

-Aparte de aterrador, completamente desagradable…-

-Como si Brittany no dijera lo mismo que yo.-

-¿Qué?-_Dice nuevamente interesada en sus palabras._

-Olvídalo, ya sabes como es ella, te tiene en un jodido altar y lo sabes… Te adora, no puede pasar un minuto despegada de ti, y ni hablar de la cara que pone cada vez que te ve.-_Estaba hablando con el afán de burlarse de su amiga, de hacerla sentir como ella siempre lo hace con sus comentarios sobre su relación con Rachel, pero solo estaba logrando que se pusiera nerviosa a tal grado de sentir sus mejillas calientes y sonrojadas, aunque no se notara tanto. Ella era consiente de que Brittany podía ser un verdadero encanto cuando estaban juntas, pero era distinto cuando alguien ajeno se lo hacia ver.-_Y ahora que alguien osó en hacer llorar a su pequeño sueño de mujer, puedes imaginar como esta.

-Sabes Fabray… Yo creo que deberían olvidarlo… Es lo mejor, ¿No crees que están dedicando mucho tiempo a esos perdedores? Mejor, enfoquémonos a las animadoras y que ellos se pudran con sus concursos de canto…-

-Eso sí me dio miedo, ¿Te estas oyendo López?-_Queriendo o no, Santana le había otorgado toda la razón a las palabras de Rachel y eso si era algo aterrador._

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Tu crees que solo hablo por hacerlo como tu o que?-

-San, ellos te hicieron daño… Ni siquiera yo voy a dejar que eso se quede así, simplemente no está bien.-

-Es estúpido Quinn, de verdad, déjenlos que sigan como idiotas… Tarde o temprano se darán cuenta quien es en realidad Hudson y ya, ¿Quieres enseñarles una lección? No eres su madre.-

-Brittany se escuchaba muy decidida ese día, y no la culpo.-

-Perfecto, entonces solo hay que ignorarlos y todos felices.-

-No lo se Santana, tu repentina madurez suena sensata pero no me convence.-

-Pues cálmate y piensa racionalmente, ocúpame de ejemplo ¿Quieres? Siempre que hago algo sin pensar, me pasan cosas malas y no solo a mí, sino también a los que me rodean, ¿Quieres joder a tu querida princesita también?-

-¡Por supuesto que no, jamás haría algo que la perjudique!-

-Entonces ya esta decidido, solo me falta hablar con una rubiecita más.-

_Alisaba su falda una y otra vez mientras se miraba al espejo. Nunca había utilizado una que dejara ver tanto a sus piernas pero, tarde o temprano tendría que acostumbrarse a ella. Al menos los calzoncillos eran seguros, o eso quería pensar._

_-_¿Cómo luzco?-_Pregunto a Brittany mirándola por el espejo._

-Te ves perfecta, naciste para esto Rach, no entiendo porque no te uniste a nosotras desde hace años.-

-Recuerda que mi nivel en la sociedad escolar no es tan alto como el de ustedes... Aparte estoy muy segura de que la entrenadora no me hubiera dejado entrar.-_Trataba de mirarse la parte de atrás del uniforme ayudándose de su espejo.-_

_-_No puedes culparla, nunca le haz mostrado tu talento como a nosotras.-

-¿Disculpa?-_Se gira inmediatamente al escuchar la declaración de la rubia.-_Creo que voy a tener que diferir un poco en tu opinión Brittany, pero la entrenadora ha visto mi desempeño artístico desde que el club Glee comenzó.-

-¿Entonces si hiciste una prueba para las Cheerios?-

-No, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no sepa de lo que puedo ser capaz.-

-Tu solo le mostraste que tienes un inmenso talento para Broadway, no para otras cosas, como ser porrista.-

-¿Fue idea de Quinn?-_Cambia bruscamente de tema. Estar con una persona que la contradecía casi en todo y que aparte, tuviera razón, no era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero indudablemente estaba encantada con su nueva amiga._

-Por supuesto, respaldada por toda la escuadra obviamente… Es la capitana Rach, pero no puede hacer todo ella sola.-

-¿No crees que eso es un poco injusto? Yo no hice ninguna prueba…-

-Claro que la hiciste, anda siéntate, falta la coleta.-_Rachel tomo asiento en su pequeño banco, justo al frente de su tocador, mientras la rubia arreglaba su cabello.-_Te estuvieron probando todo el fin de semana, así que si me lo preguntas, tu prueba fue la más difícil de todas.-

-¿Entonces esta no es la coreografía de las nacionales?-

-Ojalá y fuera tan fácil, pero no, no lo es. No te queríamos decir nada para que no te pusieras nerviosa, lo mejor era que actuaras como tú eres en realidad sin temor a lo que pensáramos.-

-Entonces, ¿Soy una porrista ahora?-_Una deslumbrante sonrisa de felicidad se apoderó de su rostro._

_-_Pues ya lo pareces ¿No crees?-

_Da los últimos toques al peinado y Rachel tenia el cabello completamente recogido en una coleta, con un sencillo fleco en su frente. El resto del cabello, se dejaba caer en la parte de atrás de su cabeza con algunas pequeñas ondas. Y solo como un pequeño "plus", Brittany agrego un pequeño moño rojo en la coleta para darle un toque más dulce a la chica. _

_-_No puedo creer que sea yo…-_Se admiraba a través de su reflejo. Verse en ese uniforme rojo, era completamente irreal para ella._

-Pero, ahora solo falta que le muestres la coreografía a la entrenadora y todo estará listo.-

_Estaba agradecida con la oportunidad que la cuadrilla le estaba dando. No podía pedir más de ellas, pero los secretos que se guardaban no le gustaban del todo._

_-_Osea que, ¿falta una prueba?-

-Sí, y yo sé que estas más que lista.-

-¿Y si me equivoco?... Oh dios Quinn…-_Se levanto del banco y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Estaba procesando demasiada información y sus nervios estaban comenzando a martirizarla._

-Este es tu momento Rachel, y Quinn confía plenamente en que lo lograras.-

-No quiero fallar en otra cosa Brittany, no debo fallar otra vez.-

_Esta vez se detuvo, pero mirando sus nuevos tenis blancos. A pesar de querer ser otra persona y de dar vuelta a uno de los episodios más dolorosos de su vida, no puede evitar seguir sintiendo dolor por el rechazo al que fue expuesta._

_-_Tu no fallaste Rachel, ellos te fallaron a ti.-_No tuvo que preguntar sobre el repentino cambio de humor de su amiga. Pero se acercó a ella, sosteniéndola de los hombros, hablando fuerte y claro._

_-_Pero…-

-Yo te entiendo Rachel, todos aquí lo hacemos. Pero tú también tienes que entender que no tuviste la culpa de lo que paso, Santana a veces piensa eso pero no es correcto. No debieron juzgarnos de esa manera.-

-Kurt aún sigue insistiendo…-_Se negaba a alzar la mirada, al menos hasta que haya logrado calmarse._

-Es tu amigo, obviamente tiene que hacerlo.-

-Pero no hizo nada Britt…-_Comenzó a llorar ante el recuerdo de la imagen de su mejor amigo, evitando su mirada en el salón del coro._

_-_Y eso duele más… A ella no le gustara que hable de esto pero, escucha. ¿Recuerdas cuando estuve un tiempo con Artie?-

-Aun no entiendo esa faceta tuya Britt.-_Ahora sí, levantaba su cara confundida por el cambio tan radical de tema por parte de la chica._

_-_Sí, fue extraño pero todo tiene una razón.-_Ya que había captado la atención de Rachel, la guio para que se sentara en la cama, haciéndolo ella también y seguir con su plática.- _Si Santana no hubiera tenido miedo, puedo asegurarte que oficialmente hubiéramos sido pareja desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Tampoco puedo culparla completamente, no debí apresurarla, eventualmente ella lo haría bajo sus propios términos. No puedes culpar a alguien por tener miedo.-

-¿Lo quisiste?-

-Sí y mucho, es un buen chico a pesar de cómo terminaron las cosas.-

-Aun no entiendo que quieres decirme con todo esto Britt. Verdaderamente, tu historia con Santana es maravillosa, refleja un amor y una confianza mutua completamente indescriptible pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo? Agradezco tu confianza pero esto sigue siendo confuso para mí.-

-San tiene razón, hablas demasiado.-_Rio un poco por su comentario, pero sin afán de ofender a Rachel.-_A lo que me refiero, es que a pesar de todo, Kurt sigue siendo tu amigo, puede ser que te haya fallado cuando más lo necesitabas pero con las llamadas que me imagino ha de estar asiéndote, trata de demostrarte que sigue ahí. Santana hizo lo mismo, con pequeños detalles pero siempre me hacia ver que a pesar de todo seguía conmigo, tal vez no como yo quisiera pero estaba cerca.-

-Él no confió en mí, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?-

-Porque es tu amigo, y a pesar de todo lo quieres…-

-Es que siempre soy yo la que tiene que perdonar ¿Entiendes? Yo soy la que tiene que comprender porque los demás actuaron de determinada forma, no juzgarlos por lo que hicieron, pero si brindarles una mano amiga solo porque es lo correcto y obviamente, probar que yo no soy igual a ellos… Aparte, Quinn va a pensar que soy muy débil y que no puedo sostener mi palabra…-

-¿Tu crees que Quinn piensa que eres débil? Se lo mostraste esa vez en el escenario, Rachel, tu para ella podrás ser todo lo que tu quieras, pero menos débil.-

_Sus palabras entraban en su ser, provocando una revolución de emociones que la hacían volverse todavía más inestable. Quería ser fuerte, probar que podía con el rechazo de todos, tal y como fue desde un principio. _

-Lo extraño… A él y a los demás…-

-Sí tú quieres acercarte de nuevo a Kurt, hazlo, no pienses en mí, o en Santana o en Quinn. Si crees que es lo correcto, adelante, nadie te detiene.-

-Aún tengo que pensarlo más, no creo estar lista todavía…-

-Y eso es justo, ahora solo tranquilízate y enfócate en la prueba de hoy en las prácticas ¿Ok? Este es tu momento, juntas vamos a llegar a las nacionales… Tal vez sean un poco distintas pero sé que lo harás bien.-

-Es curioso que con eso trates de calmarme.-_Pasa sus dedos sobre sus ojos, para limpiar sus lágrimas.-_Espero que no estén tan inflamados.

-No te preocupes, con un poco de maquillaje estarás lista.-

-Creo que ya nos tardamos mucho.-_Dice, volviendo a sentarse en el banco, mirando hacia su puerta._

-Ya casi acabamos y estarán juntas todo el día.-

_No pudo evitar sonrojarse y pensar sobre lo que Brittany había mencionado. Es casi increíble como Quinn, ha logrado ser parte importante en su día a día. No iba a mentir, Breadstix comenzaba a ocupar un lugar en su lista negra por ocupar tanto tiempo de su chica, pero estaba orgullosa de ella. Estaba haciéndose responsable de sus gastos, y de mantener un empleo aún a sus 17 años sin que nadie se lo pidiese. Porque estaba segura de que Judy, jamás le hubiera pedido a Quinn que buscara un trabajo, esto era solo parte del crecimiento que la rubia estaba mostrando a todos. Pero sí, apenas media hora había transcurrido en manos de Brittany y ya la extrañaba._

-Ya tardaron.-

-Patética, acabas de verla, estás en su casa ¿Y ya la extrañas?-

-Con Breadstix en mi espalada quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella, y aun no entiendo porque rayos le hicimos caso a Britt, yo quiero ver que esta pasando adentro.-

-¿Y que sus papis sepan que estas en el mismo cuarto, mientras ella se cambia de ropa? No se si eres muy valiente o muy estúpida.-

-No es como si no hubiera pasado antes…-

_Trato de decirlo con voz baja, pero Santana pudo escucharla perfectamente. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas por la vergüenza y repentinamente comenzó a sudar, sobre todo cuando vio la mirada maliciosa de su amiga dirigida hacia ella. Lo que seguía no seria bueno para ella, en ningún sentido._

_-_No me digas que lograste colarte en su falda… ¡De verdad sabes como jugar tus cartas!-

-¿Quieres bajar la voz?... Y no todavía no hacemos nada, pero tu sabes, las cosas a veces se ponen intensas cuando nos besamos y eso…-_Jugaba con sus dedos, mirándolos fijamente, para no tener que enfrentar ese sarcasmo tan característico de Santana._

_-_¿Y cuando piensan hacerlo? No creo que soportes hasta los 25 Fabray.-

-No todos tenemos la misma vida sexual que tu y Brittany tuvieron desde jardín de niños.-

-¡Oye! Éramos niñas curiosas ¿Ok? Y no me digas que no tienes ganas de hacerlo con el enano, si apenas y pueden despegarse.-

-Claro que sí, no soy de madera… Pero, para ella es su primera vez, y si quiere esperar no tengo problema con ello.-

-Entonces creo que tu mano derecha va a ser tu nueva mejor amiga después de ahora…-

_Iba a contestarle pero, Brittany abre la puerta sin avisar, logrando que ambas chicas cayeran de espaldas al suelo. _

_-_Britt, ¿puedes tener más cuidado?-_Dijo Santana mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe que se había dado._

_-_Lo siento cariño, no sabia que estaban recargadas.-

-Dios….-

_Quinn se levantaba torpemente, mientras trataba de asimilar la imagen de la bella mujer que tenia enfrente. Era abrumador, como se quedaba sin palabras cada vez que Rachel estaba frente a ella. Incluso, a veces se asustaba por el poder que podía tener esa chica sobre ella, y ahora más ya que ese uniforme tiene poderes, los cuales estaba completamente convencida, su novia utilizaría en su contra. _

_-_¿Cómo… me… veo…?

-Te ves…-

-Tan jodidamente sexy como nunca en tu vida, si Quinn no lo decía tengo que hacerlo yo.-

-Gracias Santana…eso fue…-

-¡Completamente fuera de lugar! Pero si amor, te ves hermosa…-_La rodeo con sus brazos y beso su mejilla, mientras se repetía mentalmente "Ella es tu chica y estas jodida"._

-¿Podemos ver a nuestra pequeña porrista también?-

_LeRoy e Hiram, después de desayunar y tener todo listo para el trabajo, pasaban a la habitación de su pequeña para desearle buena suerte ese día. Estaban aliviados al ver como su estado de ánimo había cambiado desde que supieron de la famosa cinta, pero no pueden negar que Quinn tuvo mucho que ver con el avance de su pequeña. La chica estaba ganando puntos constantemente y no podían estar más felices con ello._

_-_Cariño te ves deslumbrante… Y con la coreografía tan bien aprendida como la tienes, serás la sensación.-_LeRoy pone una mano en el hombro de Quinn, seguido de una expresión preocupada en su cara.-_Hija, tienes que tener mucho más cuidado de ahora en adelante.-

-Oh sí, Rach va a poner a toda la escuela de cabeza.-

-Eh… sí claro, yo…-

-¡Papás!-_Jala a su chica hacia ella, para evitar que sus padres sigan poniéndola nerviosa.-_Ella no necesita tener cuidado de nada, no tengo ojos para nadie que no sea mi futura capitana.-_Esto último lo dice, después de poner un tierno beso en la mejilla de su rubia, logrando ponerla nerviosa, ya que no acostumbraban a ser tan afectivas cuando sus padres estaban presentes._

-Claro que no hija, solo jugábamos un poco con Quinn…-

-Una pequeña broma inofensiva, pero….-_Hiram se cayo unos segundos mientras analizaba el vestuario de su hija.-_ Cuídala, que esa faldita ya no me está gustando tanto.-

-No se preocupe, toda la escuadra vamos a estar pendientes de que este cómoda, puede contar con ello.-

-No puedo esperar menos de ti, ahora LeRoy vámonos que el deber nos llama.-

-Y luego yo soy el aburrido, en fin, suerte hija y que tengan un buen día todas.-

_Después de despedirse de cada una, salieron aprisa de la casa para ir a sus respectivos trabajos. Incluso llegaron a pensar que sería buena idea, dejar ellos mismos a Rachel a la escuela pero con todas las personas que últimamente la rodeaban y que también querían vivir ese momento con ella, decidieron no hacerlo. De todas formas, ella ya estaba bien cuidada._

-¿Entonces?, ¿Nos vamos?-_Quinn le ofreció su brazo a su novia, quien gustosa lo acepto._

_-_Creo que ya estoy lista…-

-Creo que alguien quiere presumir a su chica.-

-No te das una idea López.-

_Tal vez, su padre no fue el mejor del mundo. La abandonó cuando más la necesitaba, le mostraba con el ejemplo que el alcohol es la forma de ocultar las cosas y pretender que nunca paso nada. Y sobre todo, a guardar las apariencias, ya que lo que piensen los demás de ti es primordial. Pero si algo logró aprender de él fue a leer a las personas, a descifrar que pasaba por la mente de cada una por sus expresiones o actitudes, para de esa forma conocer sus puntos débiles y atacar a discreción cuando fuese necesario. Y esa pequeña pero eficaz arma era la que estaba utilizando mientras caminaba de la mano de su chica por los pasillos._

_Le era divertido ver como su novia, efectivamente, podía poner toda una escuela de cabeza con su cambio tan radical. Todos estaban perplejos, era más importante ver a Rachel Berry de animadora que continuar con lo que sé que estaban haciendo. Muchos, incluso tallaron sus ojos en un acto exagerado de demostrarse que no estaban soñando. _

_Abrían el paso mientras su realeza estudiantil pasaba, admirando sorprendidos a su nueva adquisición. Incluso unos profesores, se habían asomado a los pasillos para saber la razón de porque se formo un silencio tan de repente. Algunos no les sorprendió tanto y siguieron con sus actividades, después de todo, si la chica era la novia de la capitana de las Cheerios solo era cuestión de tiempo para que utilizaran el mismo uniforme. Pero Sue solo sonreía victoriosamente desde su oficina, ¿Quién le iba a decir que esa jovencita molesta y con problemas de autoridad se viera tan bien de animadora? Sí alguien se lo hubiera comentado antes, lo haría tragarse dos litros de su licuado especial, pero ahora que lo veía con sus propios ojos no podía perder la oportunidad de agradecerle al que logro todo esto._

_Quien justamente, estaba parado frente a ella, siendo otro espectador más del espectáculo ofrecido por las porristas. Se sentía confundido, nunca en su vida pensó ver a su alumna más destacada del coro, pertenecer al grupo de chicas que constantemente se habían dedicado en complicar sus actuaciones. Estaba a punto de comenzar a sentirse enojado y traicionado, hasta que una voz lo distrajo._

-No sabes cuanto te agradezco que a veces seas tan idiota.-

-Lograron convencerla…-_Fruncía sus labios y apretaba la mano con la que sostenía su café._

-Pues no tenía mucho de donde escoger, o éramos nosotras o el grupo de fracasados que dejo ir su talento por una maldita cinta falsa.-

-¡Querías destruir nuestro club otra vez Sue! No te hagas la inocente.-

-No puedo creer que te sientas tan importante…-_Reía por el goce de ver al profesor perdiendo el control tan rápido.-_Entiendo, dos años estuve a punto de terminar con ustedes y lograr que nunca se volvieran a meter en mi camino, pero me dije "Sue, ¿Por qué estas dedicando tu valioso tiempo en un grupo de perdedores, si puedes dedicarte más a tus Cheerios? Y bueno William, eso es lo que hice.-

-Desde que Quinn se junta con Rachel ella ha cambiado mucho, no era así antes y lo sabes.-

-Están juntas y si te molesta ve a llorar con Figgins y después nos vemos para ver como los padres de la chica vienen a sacarte a patadas porque sí pudiste defender a Porcelana pero Streisand se sale de tu control.-

-Rachel solo tiene una faceta, siempre ha tenido una admiración muy grande por Quinn y…-

-De verdad me intriga saber mucho tu punto de vista, pero tendré que morir con la duda… Y te repito, mis chicas no hicieron nada y la nueva mucho menos, tal vez debas pensar dos o diez veces antes de tomar una decisión y hablar como si la gente que te rodea necesitara tus mediocres consejos.-

_Termino de hablar para regresar a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella. Independientemente de disfrutar la cara de dolor de su colega, lo hizo principalmente por sus chicas y su nueva adición. Estaba consiente de que a veces podía ser muy estricta, y hasta cierto punto abusadora, pero nadie se mete con sus porristas y las difaman como si fueran personas cualquiera. Esas chicas estaban destinadas a ser grandes, las había educado todos estos años para no ser solo amas de casa, sino también profesionistas y de las mejores. Y todo su trabajo no lo iba a arruinar un tipo con más dudas que sueños._

_-_López, ¿Qué tal tu humor?-

-Britt, ¿Por qué no me cree que de verdad tengo navajas ocultas en mi cabello? ¿Podrías decirle que es cierto que tengo cubierta la cabeza de miles de navajas?-

_Brittany solo sonrió y beso la mejilla de Santana, ante la locura que estaba diciendo. Aunque, ya que lo pensaba mejor, su chica sería capaz de eso, pero prefiere dejarlo así. _

_Karofsky hacia una peculiar entrada para saludar a las que, de cierta forma, eran sus nuevas amigas. Nada fuera de lo normal, un Titan hablando con unas cuantas Cheerios. Algo tradicional para variar en los días de McKinley High._

-En fin, por lo que veo ya todas están mejor…-_Da una ojeada a la mesa para ver a Quinn y a Rachel concentradas la una con la otra, en la punta más lejana.-_

_-_Sí, ya están más tranquilas Dave.-

-¿Dave? ¿Desde cuando tienes esas confianzas con mi chica eh?-_Ahora se ponía en guardia, sabía con absoluta certeza la sexualidad de su amigo pero no podía evitar hacerlo. Incluso hasta le era divertido._

-Cariño, por favor…-

-Esta bien, pero no me gusta.-_Se recargo en el hombro de su novia, haciendo caso a su intento de "calmarla."_

-¿Tu látigo es invisible verdad Brittany?-_Santana estaba apunto de arrojarse al chico pero de nuevo su rubia la detuvo jalándola del brazo. Fue imposible que las demás chicas no lo notaran y se rieran "discretamente". Pero solo basto una mirada de Santana para detenerlas y que cada quien volviera a lo que estaban haciendo._-En fin, ¿Tienen algo que hacer este Viernes? Hay un lugar al que quiero mostrarles.-

-Ocupadas, lo siento.-

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-_Brittany contesto ignorando por completo a Santana. Quien no le quedo otra que escuchar al chico de todas formas._

-Miren, es aquí.-_Saca de su bolsillo un folleto arrugado de lo que parecía ser un club nuevo que abrieron a unas cuantas cuadras del centro de Lima. Lo interesante, es que era completamente gay, algo que sin duda desconcertó a ambas porristas.-_

_-_¿Esto es en Lima? Oh por dios, mi hermoso pueblo se ira al infierno dentro de poco…-

-Valdrá la pena el viaje Satán, ¿Qué dicen?-

-¿Sí entiendes que no podemos entrar verdad? Y ni loca le pediré el favor a esa traidor con la ardilla pegada en la cabeza.-_Volteo hacia todos lados para localizar a Puck, quien al sentir los ojos de Santana clavados en su nunca, giro su cabeza para verla, solo para recibir una lengua de fuera y un dedo de en medio alzado en todo su esplendor._

-Mi tío es el dueño, no creo que haya mucho problema.-

-Espera ¿Tu tío es gay? Diablos, creo que después de todo si es un gen.-

-Deja de molestar Santana.-_Finalmente Quinn ponía en orden "la mesa" y todos giraron su mirada hacia ella. Rachel tenía su cabeza recargada en el hombro de su chica, mientras que, muy concentradamente jugaba con sus dedos, sencillamente perdiéndose en la suavidad de esas manos.- _¿La invitación esta abierta para todas Karofsky?-

-Supongo que sí, mientras más gente mejor… Aunque, solo para aclarar mi tío no es gay pero mi primo sí. Aparte les serviría para distraerse, ustedes saben y… Tal vez festejar por su nueva adquisición.-_Sonríe mirando hacia Rachel que aún seguía perdida en la piel de Quinn. _

-Adóptame.-_Santana volvía a hacer uso de su particular sentido de humor._

-Será divertido chicas, yo no podré ir, tengo turno en Breadstix.-

-Qué yo sepa no tiene servicio de 24 horas ¿O sí? ¡Oye tú!-_Toma una de sus papas fritas, para arrojarla directamente a la cabeza de Rachel.- _¿Tu si vienes enano?-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?-_Por fin sale de su transe para ver las caras divertidas de todos._

_-_Probablemente las manos de Quinn sean magnificas pero estamos discutiendo algo importante aquí.-_Después de lograr su cometido de poner nerviosas a su capitana y a su novia continuo hablando.- _Viernes, club nuevo según Winnie The Pooh.-

-Creo que tendré que preguntarles a mis padres… ¿Tu iras? Tienes turno el viernes…-

-Puedes ir con ellas a divertirte un rato, aparte, confío en que Santana no te hará pasar un mal rato.-

-¡Bromeas! Tuve el privilegio de verla ebria, y perdérmelo de nuevo, jamás.-

-Cuidado con lo que haces López.-

-En fin, yo creo que….-_Conto a todas las chicas que estaban en la mesa.-_Dos mesas serán suficientes.-

-Como guste la señora de los siete infiernos… Me tengo que ir, si hay cambio de planeas me mandas un cuervo.-

-¿Por qué no te quedas Dave? Creo que hay lugar para uno más.-_Dijo Quinn, en una muestra de amabilidad para con él._

_Unas chicas comenzaron a hacer espacio en las bancas para que pudiera sentarse, pero él tenia otros planes._

_-_Gracias pero Bestie me está esperando, algo de "fuerza excesiva" con mi quarterback.-_Río sínicamente después de recordar su entrenamiento anterior. Podrían gritarle lo que sea, pero no iban a lograr que se arrepintiera._

_-_¿Aún puedo unirme al equipo?-_De pronto, causar dolor a un quarterback resultó ser bastante llamativo para la rubia._

-No creo Brittany, pero si existe un lugar libre con mucho gusto te avisaré.-

-Oye, es lindo toda esa fantasía de cobrar venganza por mi y todo pero, ¿Y tu posición?-_Santana volvía a tomar esa actitud preocupada que proyecto con Quinn. No estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la defendiera tanto como ahora, se sentía extraña por todo eso._

_-_No te creas tan importante López, solo he tenido malos entrenamientos… Es todo.-_Trato disimuladamente de negar el origen de sus acciones, pero su cara delataba la satisfacción que le provoco ese tacleo.-_Buen señoritas, Belcebú.-_Sin decir otra cosa, o esperar a que Santana contestara se marcho._

-¿Quién diría que Karofsky se transformaría en nuestro amigo?-

-No tarda en pedirnos un uniforme.-

-Santana, por favor, fue tu "beard" al menos puedes intentar se amable con él.-

-Ok, entonces es el día de ser amable con los tipos con los que pretendí ser heterosexual, a ver que tal te va con ese.-_Dice confundiendo a todos, pero cuando señala hacia el frente, justo a las espaldas de Quinn, el ambiente se torno denso entre todas las animadoras que pudieron ver de quien se trataba._

_Quinn y Rachel giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con Finn, quien parecía bastante molesto y caminaba rápido hacia ellas. La capitana, en un acto de puro y simple reflejo apretó sus puños. Su actitud tranquila y pasiva que tenia hace unos momentos cambio radicalmente. Ahora, tensaba su mandíbula por el coraje que la llenaba al tener a la vista a aquel tipo que hizo llorar por días a su chica. Rachel podía jurar que el tono claro de la piel de su novia, se había tornado de un tono rojo, podía sentir como la adrenalina comenzaba a gobernar a las acciones de su chica. Y era obvio, esta era la primera vez que veían al quarterback desde aquel día de la cinta y ni si quiera se habían puesto a pensar que harían una vez que lo enfrentaran. Por desgracia, ya no tenían tiempo para analizar la situación. Pero Rachel esperaba que Finn fuera lo suficientemente prudente, porque si no, comenzaría a hacer uso del lenguaje al que ha sido expuesta por parte de Santana y no sería agradable. Ni siquiera para ella._

_-_¡O detienen toda esta mierda o…!-

-¡¿O qué? ¿Ahora harás un maldito video con nosotras queriendo quemar McKinley?-

_Quinn se levanta de inmediato de su asiento, seguida de Rachel y todas las demás porristas. No solo estaban respaldando a su capitana, su amiga las necesitaba también. _

_-_No vine a tener una amena plática con ustedes.-

-Eso se nota a kilómetros.-_Ahora Brittany hablaba desde la otra punta de la mesa. Santana apenas y era capaz de sostenerla y evitar que se acercara a Finn.-_

_-_Karofsky está de su maldito lado, o hacen que se detenga o de mi cuenta corre que lo saquen del equipo.-

_Estaba amenazando de la forma más idiota e infantil que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Ahora toda la cafetería los observaba interesados y algunos preocupados. Sobre todo sus ex compañeros de coro. Desde lejos no entendían que era lo que pasaba pero, poco a poco fueron dejando sus desayunos para acercarse más. _

-Yo creo que eso le compete a tu entrenadora no at ti, pero si ocurre eso, creo que ya sabemos a quien culpar.-_Quinn comenzaba a dar pasos hacia adelante, quería estar cerca de él, probarle que no tenia miedo, que nada que proviniera de su presencia podía hacerla dudar. _

_Rachel la tenía agarrada de la parte de atrás de su chamarra. No quería que se fuera de su alcance. Observaba con cierta preocupación al chico, que en ningún momento se había dignado a mirarla. Esta pelea era con quien se había atrevido a pasar por alto su orgullo, Rachel ya solo era una situación de segundo plano._

-¿Por qué te empeñas en provocarme? ¿También quieres tener mi posición en el equipo? ¡¿No te vasto con Rachel?-

-Vuelve a mencionarla y te juro vas a tener que pedir ayuda para tener hijos, y no precisamente de una mujer imbécil.-

_La rubia se escapo por completo de las manos de su novia, quedando a solo centímetros de Finn. Quinn comenzaba a provocar miedo, incluso para él. Conocía esa mirada fría y despiadada, y sabia que cuando ésta estaba a la vista de todos, tendría serios problemas. Pero aun así trato de aparentar lo mejor que pudo._

_-_No me provoques Quinn…-

-¡¿O qué? ¡¿Qué vas a hacerle?-

_Ahora había algo que se interponía entre ambos rivales. Rachel de alguna forma, logro colarse entre los dos para evitar que esa discusión se volviera en otra cosa. Pero sobre todo, porque en su interior, algo la obligo a defender a aquella persona que inevitablemente estaba apoderándose de su corazón sin dificultades. _

-Esto no es contigo Rachel…-_Ahora era cuando finalmente se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos. _

_-_Hazte a un lado, no te metas en esto.-

_La voz de Quinn se escucho cruda, todos sus sentidos estaban enfocados en el chico que esta frente a ella, pero su corazón aun seguía alerta, por lo que tenía que apartar a su novia lo más posible de esa discusión. _

-No has contestado mi pregunta.-_Hizo caso omiso de la petición de la rubia, mientras ponía sus manos a cada lado de su cintura._

-Solo porque ahora traes esa cosa puesta, no quiere decir que todo el maldito mundo tenga que estar a tus pies. No era así antes y mucho menos ahora.-

-Mira hacia atrás Finn, ¿Dime que ves?-

-No voy a caer en tus trampas otra vez.-

-¡Solo hazlo!-

_Casi enfurecido, hizo lo que Rachel literalmente le había ordenado. Miro hacia su derecha, izquierda y hacia atrás. No vio a nadie, entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que la chica quería hacerle ver. _

_-_No hay nada…-

-Exacto, ahora, mira hacia atrás de mí y dime que puedes ver Finn.-

_Alzo su mirada y solo podía ver que las pocas porristas que había visto antes, se habían transformado en toda la cuadrilla. Todos, inmediatamente al saber sobre lo que pasaba en la mesa de su capitana se acercaron al lugar. Consientes, así como casi toda la escuela, de lo que había pasado hace varios días en el Glee club, literalmente corrieron a brindar apoyo a su líder. Porque eso era Quinn. No solo era su capitana y la que les gritaba y les ordenaba hasta que ya no pudieran más. Esa chica era su líder y la seguirían siempre._

_Finn no se enteró cuando habían llegado tantas personas hacia en donde estaban ellos. En realidad, nunca había visto a toda las Cheerios juntas a menos que fuera en el campo en donde practicaban. Incluso los chicos que componían a las porristas estaban ahí. Podía ver sus caras el enojo que sentían, y no pudo evitar dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás en acto reflejo. Sobre todo cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Brittany._

-Tu equipo está actuando en contra tuya y no puedes venir y culparnos de algo que tú solo te has buscado. Nosotras no tenemos que decirles que eres un presumido, incompetente y patético líder al que solo le interesa ser el héroe de la noche. Todos hacen su trabajo mientras tú te llevas todo el crédito… No es nuestra culpa que ya estén hartos de tu actitud.-

_No decía nada. Pero como siempre, esa expresión de confusión que adornaba su rostro se hacia presente cada vez que no tenia nada que decir para defenderse. La verdad era que, no solo Karofsky se había encargado de hacerle los entrenamientos más difíciles. Azimio y algunos otros compañeros ya no trabajaban igual con él. Pero su mente solo le decían que tenían envidia por ser el mejor, y nadie lo haría pensar diferente. O al menos eso pensaba._

_-_Tú no tienes madera de líder, y te pido disculpas porque yo fui la que te hizo creerlo. Podrías serlo, pero tu necesidad de ser siempre al que le tengamos que agradecer que de nuevo saliera el Sol para nosotros nubla tu juicio.-

_Ahora era cuando se escuchaban ciertas risas provenientes de algún lugar de la cafetería. Cuanta sería la sorpresa de Finn al ver que se trataba de sus jugadores. Todos estaban atentos ante lo que Rachel estaba diciendo y a pesar de ser quien era, no podían estar más de acuerdo. Ella estaba echándole en cara todo lo que ellos se habían encargado de hacer durante dos años seguidos._

-Como podrás notar, no hay nadie atrás de ti, nadie te apoya porque saben que tengo razón. Pero en cambio, ella sí. Fueron segundos para que toda la escuadra estuviera tras su espalda sin siquiera pedirlo, para apoyarla y defenderla. Eso no lo hace un capitán cualquiera, lo hace un líder. Ellos están orgullosos de Quinn así como yo lo estoy de ella. Así que la próxima vez que se te ocurra venir a nuestra mesa, y comenzar a gritar y a amenazar a la gente como loco, piensa que tendrás que enfrentarte a todo un ejército de porristas que quieren a su líder y lo respetan como tal.-

_Los alumnos miraban anonadados la escena. Pensaban que la cosa terminaría con Quinn llorando o tal vez Santana haciendo uso de su amenaza de enviar a todo su barrio a partirle el trasero a Finn. Pero nadie se imaginó que Rachel tomara el control de la situación, de una forma tan firme y casi sin esfuerzo. Pero le dolía el hecho de tener que deja a Finn en completa evidencia, ante toda una horda de estudiantes adolescentes que probablemente, harían de su estancia en esa escuela algo muy difícil de pasar después de eso. _

_El quarterback quería hablar, gritar por lo menos, o encontrar las palabras para contrarrestar todas las que habían salido de la boca de Rachel. Pero le era imposible. Estaba completamente dominado por el coraje que sentía al ser comparado con Quinn. Y sobre todo, al ver como la chica que muy a pesar de su voluntad, seguía siendo dueña de su corazón, hablara de esa forma sobre ella. Como si pudiera ver cosas en la rubia que nadie más podía. _

_-_Estas loca… No puedo creer en lo que te has convertido…-

-Por supuesto que no puedes creerlo, es una chica independiente, fuerte y que no necesita de ti. Tres de las cosas que más te aterrorizan ¿O me equivoco?-

_A pesar de estar pasmada por el seudo discurso que Rachel había logrado sacarse de la manga en segundos. Sabía que era hora de hacer callar definitivamente al muchacho aturdido que comenzaba a gastar su paciencia._

_-_¡Tú la transformaste en esto!-

-Tu solo te encargaste de mostrarte ante sus ojos como eres realmente, en eso yo no tuve absolutamente nada que ver. O llámalos, diles que vengan a demostrar que Rachel está equivocada. –

_El ambiente de la cafetería se volvió más denso todavía. Nadie se levantaba de sus lugares, mucho menos el grupo de los Titanes, quienes solo observaban y no movían ningún solo músculo para contradecir a Quinn. Claro, todos menos Puckerman y Sam, que con algo de duda reflejada en su cara, se habían atrevido a respaldar de una buena vez a su quarterback. Mike simplemente no quiso formar parte de esa carnicería. Entendía que su lugar estaba mejor con su novia, quien estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de nuevo, al ver como sus amigos estaban atacándose de esa forma._

-¿Tienes algo más que decir Quinn?-_Dice, completamente seguro de que ahora la balanza estaba de su lado._

_-_¿Quieres que sigamos haciéndote quedar en ridículo? Perfecto. Esos dos chicos que tienes atrás de ti, podrían ser los nuevos favoritos para ocupar tu lugar. Pero claro, esto solo es mi humilde opinión.-

-¡Ellos jamás me traicionarían!-_Era increíble ver como una chica podía hacerle perder el juicio tan rápido.- _¡No son como tu y ella!- _Grito señalando a ambas chicas._

-¿Entonces explícame como, sino mal recuerdo, hace un año Sam llevo a los Titanes a la final, invictos en todos los partidos pero, tuvo la mala suerte de que lo golpeara un toro disfrazado de estudiante?-_Los integrantes del equipo asentían ante la certera acusación de la rubia, no les gustaba resaltar los acierto de sus compañeros pero, no podían negar que todo eso era cierto.- _¿Y que me dices de Puck? ¿A caso no es él quien corrige tus errores en el campo, y calma a los demás cuando están a punto molerte a golpes por tu incompetencia?-

_La gente no tenia ni idea de cómo Quinn podría saber tanto de su desempeño como equipo. Pero la verdad era que, cuando no estaban realizando una coreografía observaba el juego. Después de todo, había salido con esos tres chicos y a los tres tenía que apoyarlos en su respectivo momento. Y eso no evitaba que se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas. Después de todo, como ya había dicho antes, su padre le enseño a estudiar a las personas._

_-_No quieren jugar más para ti, puedo apostar a que ni siquiera te soportan, pero no pueden hacer nada porque si no Bestie los sacaría del equipo. Pero Karofsky ya tuvo suficiente de ti, ¿No es cierto?-

_Justo cuando estaba apunto de responder, la entrada de dos entrenadoras lo silencio completamente. Sylvester y Bestie habían sido testigos de casi toda la confrontación, para ser más exactos, llegaron justo en el momento en el que Rachel comenzó a hablar. Sue estaba apunto de soltar una carcajada enorme, pero su posición en ese momento no se lo permitía. Estaba segura de que esa chica tenia una boca grande pero no se esperaba semejante demostración. A pesar de no ser oficialmente parte de sus Cheerios, podía ver como portaba el uniforme con orgullo, dejando sin habla a un chico que casi le dobletéa la estatura, sin necesidad de amenazas. Solamente haciendo uso de la cruel verdad. _

_Mientras tanto, Bestie estaba enfrentándose a otro tipo de realidad. Desde que llego a trabajar, pudo notar como sus muchachos se tornaban algo retientes ante las ordenes que Finn solía dar de acuerdo a su posición. Pero al igual que el chico, solo pensaba que eran envidias y celos. Pero ahora que lo escuchaba en la boca de esas dos porristas, ciertas cosas comenzaban a encajar. Incluso, Karofsky se lo había intentado hacer ver durante el poco tiempo que lo tuvo en los vestidores, regañándole sobre su falta de compañerismo. A pesar de todo, el chico se merecía esas veinte vueltas que lo había hecho correr antes de que el almuerzo terminara, la fuerza excesiva estaba penada en sus prácticas sea como sea. Pero ahora tenia que ocuparse de otra cosa._

_-_¡Me importa nada quien haya empezado, pero o dejan de gritar o tendré que llenar la oficina de Figgins con cada uno de ustedes!-_Dijo Sue señalando a todos los involucrados._

_-_Tú encárgate de tus porristas Sue, de mis chicos me ocupo yo.-

-Y vaya que tienes trabajo, no puedo creer que mis porristas hagan mejor tu trabajo en cinco minutos que tu en una temporada.-

-¡No te metas en mis asuntos!-

-Claro que me meto Bestie, y aquí en frente de toda esta multitud de perdedores te voy a dejar bien claro, o alejas a ese gigante de mi capitana, o mejor dicho, de mi escuadra o tu y yo también tendremos que hablar con Figgins muy seriamente.-

-No sabemos si el empezó así que…-

-Oh, entrenadora, ¿Puedo hablar?-_Azimio levantaba la mano. Si bien estaba en su código no delatar a nadie, mucho menos a un compañero de equipo, la tarea de joder a Finn Hudson era más importante que cualquier cosa._

_-_¡¿Qué quieres?-

-Solo quería comentarle que sí fue Hudson quien comenzó, las porristas estaban comiendo como siempre hasta que él llego.-

_Y de esa forma, Quinn volvía a restregarle en la cara que ni siquiera su propio equipo podía soportarlo. Finn no sabía cuantas veces podían llegar a traicionarlo en toda su vida. _

_-_Entrenadora yo…-

-¡Por el amor de dios ya cállate! Creo que ya hiciste mucho aquí Hudson.-_Era increíble ver como sus chicos reaccionaban. Eso solo le daba más seguridad sobre la decisión que acababa de tomar.-_¡Los quiero a todos en el campo en cinco minutos, y quien no llegue a tiempo váyase despidiendo de esa chaqueta de una vez!-

_Así como término te hablar, todos corrieron para seguir las órdenes de su entrenadora. Ya estaba molesta y no querían que su enojo aumentara más. Puck y Sam dudaron un poco si moverse o no, después de todo, no habían dejado pasar las palabras de Quinn. Quien a pesar de todo, había hablado bien de ellos, obviamente fue para hacer enojar más a Finn pero aun así se encontraban confundidos por su actitud para con ellos._

-¿Qué me están viendo? Solo váyanse y dejen de molestarnos.-

_Se había dado cuenta de las miradas de los chicos, pero no tenia tiempo para lidiar con ellos ahora. Su entrenadora aun estaba en la cafetería y eran solo cuestión de segundos para que volviera a escuchar su voz, y algo le decía que no sería agradable._

_-_¿Quién lo diría? Tenemos una pequeña defensora de la justicia entre nosotros…-

_Sylvester ahora se acercaba hasta la mesa de sus porristas, quienes aún seguían de pie y expectantes ante las palabras de su entrenadora. _

-Yo solo…-

-Ya dijiste mucho Barbra.-_Ahora estaba delante de Rachel, intimidándola completamente con su presencia. Quinn solo sostenía su mano, en afán de mostrarle su apoyo incondicional.-_Tienes una boca grande, pero te juro que no me imaginaba que pudieras hablar cosas coherentes aparte de cantar como desquiciada.-_Sonreía un poco, al ver la cara de asustada que Rachel estaba proyectando. Era divertido aterrorizar a sus alumnos, pero esta vez y solo esta vez, haría una pequeña excepción.-_Y créeme cuando te digo que, jamás se me paso por la cabeza que esa habilidad tuya por crear novelas dramáticas por donde quiera que vayas podía salvar tu musical trasero. Mostraste lealtad, incluso a pesar de que todavía no formas parte oficialmente de mis animadoras, y eso hasta Sue Sylvester lo valora. Porque bien sabemos pequeña, que muchos estamos escasos de ella, ¿no es así?-_Esto último lo dijo, mirando en dirección a los integrantes de New Directions que aun quedaban en la cafetería.-_Independientemente de que Quinn sea pareja gay, mostraste fidelidad a tu capitana.En fin, bienvenida a la tortura más grande ha la que hayas podido ser expuesta en tu adolescente vida.-

-Entonces ella no necesita…-_Quinn estaba casi sin habla._

-No, ella no hará la prueba, porque lo digo yo y quien tenga algún problema o sienta que es injusto lo invito cordialmente a que ¡Cierre la boca! ¿Me hice entender?-

_Cada uno de los uniformados se limitaron a asentir sorprendidos por la decisión tan sorpresiva que su entrenadora había echo. Definitivamente, este momento era para anotarlo en un calendario y festejarlo cada día. Sue Sylvester había sucumbido ante los encantos de Rachel Berry al fin, ya no había nada más que hacer. Después de todo, si la chica pudo con la HBIC sin saberlo, que no podía lograr una vez que se dé cuenta de que su encanto natural puede hacer maravillas con la gente._

_Sin otra cosa que agregar, se fue de la cafetería satisfecha por la impresión provocada. Aparte, había cierta viejita que tenia que saber todo lo que había pasado. Quinn estaba haciendo un magnifico trabajo ahora que estaba de regreso con sus animadoras y Rachel parecía no querer quedarse atrás. Definitivamente, esas dos juntas le traerían gratas sorpresas a sus Cheerios y por consecuente con ella también._

-Eso estuvo muy divertido Berry.-

_Santana saco a todos de su silencio, aun estaban procesando lo que ocurrió. Nadie había sido testigo de la "escasa" bondad que su entrenadora aun poseía, sobre todo, haciendo participe a casi toda la escuela._

-Al menos ya nos van a quitar a Finn de encima… Aunque, creo que se me paso un poco la mano.-_Bajo la mirada mientras recordaba todo lo que le había dicho a su ex pareja. _

_Todos volvían a sus lugares, incluso hasta los porristas que no estaban en la mesa volvían a sus asientos ahora que todo estaba tranquilo otra vez. Y obviamente estaban en total desacuerdo con la morena. Ver como defendía no solo a Quinn sino a ellos también, les dejo un grato sabor de boca. Hablaban con ella, la felicitaban por su ingreso oficial a las animadoras. Simplemente, Rachel volvía a tener la atención de todos ellos y a pesar de estar abrumada por ello, se sentía feliz de sentirse aceptada. _

_Brittany y Santana disfrutaban en silencio, pero tomadas de la mano como siempre, como Rachel tímidamente comenzaba a interactuar más con sus compañeras y algunos compañeros de la cuadrilla. Incluso, hasta los chicos que estaban con ellas quedaron impresionados por sus palabras y por la suerte que la rodeo para hacer que Sylvester fuese testigo de todo eso. _

_Quinn estaba sin habla, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese nada que decir. Escuchar a Rachel hablar de esa forma, con tanto orgullo y cariño en sus palabras, con esa seguridad que solo se le podía ver cuando estaba en un escenario con todas las luces sobre ella; pero en ese momento estaba hablando de ella. Defendiéndola de aquel que fue alguna vez el amor de su vida. Aun podía recordar las muchas veces en las que los veía en los pasillos besándose, o cuando tenía que soportar la constante tortura de verlos cantar juntos. Pero se acabó, esos días dieron paso a otros mejores como este, en el que orgullosamente podía de decir que ahora era ella quien podía reclamar sus besos, y ¿Por qué no? Cada una de sus canciones. _

-Cariño, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?-

_Rachel pudo escuchar el leve susurro de Quinn en su oído. Siempre que le hablaba de esa forma, perdía parte de su equilibrio emocional. Era increíblemente agradable, la sensación que le producía sentir la voz gruesa de su chica, en esa zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. Se lamentaba por estar pensando ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo cuando estaban rodeadas de personas, pero actuar siempre había sido su fuerte._

-Claro ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-Sólo ven amor…-

_No dice más, pero literalmente jala a Rachel de la mano para salir corriendo de la cafetería ante los ojos de sorpresa de todos. Unas chicas ni siquiera habían terminado de hablar con la morena cuando literalmente se las arrebataron._

_-_Bueno, ya que nuestra capitana a optado por una graciosa retirada… ¿Alguien quiere ir al campo?-_Santana dejo la pregunta al viento, obteniendo el resultado que quería. _

_De inmediato todos dejaron sus almuerzos y salieron para ver que era lo iba a suceder en el campo de americano. Si todo resultaba como pensaban, tal vez estarían conocerían de primera mano quien sería el nuevo capitán de los Titanes. De hecho, al ver que todas las animadoras salieron de la cafetería, no tardo mucho para que todos los demás las siguieran. Ese podría ser otro evento que marcaria el transcurso del año escolar y no podían perdérselo por nada._

_Mientras tanto con Quinn y Rachel había logrado encontrar un salón vacío. Rápido, metió a Rachel con ella, y como aun estaban tomadas de la mano, no se le complico mucho para pegarla con algo de fuerza de espaldas a la puerta y besarla con toda la intensidad y pasión que le era posible. La morena, aun sorprendida por la espontaneidad de su novia, aceptaba el beso más que gustosa. Comenzaba a sentir como Quinn, lentamente levantaba la parte de arriba de su uniforme. No tardo mucho para sentir sus dedos palpando libres su abdomen, hasta que la necesidad se volvió mayor. La rubia, haciendo uso de sus manos, tomo la cintura descubierta de su chica y la acerco más a ella, a tal grado de poder sentir el calor que sin duda estaba emanando del cuerpo de Rachel. _

_La rubia besaba duro y sin descanso, pero jamás sin perder la delicadeza que siempre la caracterizaba. Era imposible no perderse en esas caricias, ambas estaban dándose el lujo de olvidar su control como aquella vez en la habitación de Rachel. En un afán de buscar oxígeno, se separaron un poco, solo para mirarse fijamente a los ojos. Las orbes de ambas tenían una tonalidad más oscura que la normal, esa era un muestra todavía más clara de que el deseo estaba haciéndolas ceder ante su poder. Quinn pudo darse cuenta de ello, pero no quiso parar. No ahora que tenía expuesto el cuello de su novia. El cual volvía a saborear con su lengua, y a disfrutar con sus labios. _

-Quinn… Alguien… Podía vernos y…-_Conseguía decir, siendo victima de las habilidades de Quinn para hacerle perder el control. Y no era para menos, la rubia generaba miles de sensaciones en Rachel en segundos. La diva se sentía deseada, querida, sexy, confiada en su sensualidad natural y su capitana era la única responsable de ello._

-No me importa…-_Lo dijo casi en forma de gruñido. Mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera interrumpir ese momento con su chica. _

_-_Cariño…-_Quinn logro silencia cualquier palabra que la morena haya tratado de formular, cuando hizo una ligera pero completamente detectable presión en uno de sus pechos. _

_Finn tuvo que rezarle a un sándwich de queso para que pudiera llegar hasta este punto con la chica, mientras que Quinn lo logró sin encontrar objeción alguna por parte de su novia. Uno de los privilegios que traía utilizar sus habilidades de seducción._

_La ropa comenzaba a ser un factor frustrante para la rubia. Quería sentir su piel, saborear esos pechos que lograron quitarle el sueño desde la primera vez que tuvo la oportunidad de probarlos. Eran perfectos, no eran tan grandes ni tan pequeños, cabían a la perfección en la palma de su mano haciéndolos presas fáciles del abrir y cerrar constante de ellas. No quería excederse, pero Rachel se lo hacia tan difícil. Sobre todo con esos tímidos gemidos que lograban escapar de su garganta y esos movimientos sugerentes estaba perdiendo la poca razón que aun le quedaba. _

_Después de unos excitantes minutos más, Quinn se detiene, solo para recargar su frente contra la de Rachel. Ambas tenían una pequeña capa de sudor en sus caras, y sus respiraciones agitadas solo eran una prueba más de cuanto las había cautivado tal encuentro. _

_-_¿Ya estas más tranquila?-_La morena sonreía divertida, ante la cara de impotencia que Quinn no podía quitar de su rostro. No pudo evitar que sus palabras se escucharan suaves y tersas a los oídos de la rubia, aumentando aun más su frustración._

-No hagas eso… -_Cerraba sus ojos y los apretaba con fuerza. Tenia que detenerse antes de que alguien pudiese entrar.-_

-Pero si fuiste tú la que hizo todo amor…-

-¿Rachel Berry está provocándome? En que extraña dimensión amanecí hoy…Incluso hasta eres porrista.-

-Y tu misma me ayudaste a lograrlo, ¿Quién lo diría eh?-

-Oh maldito destino…-_Reían quedamente para que nadie pudiera escucharlas. Aun necesitaban calmarse un poco más._

_-_Solo quiero recordarte, que todo lo que dije allá afuera es cierto…Tu eres la mejor en lo que haces, le pese a quien le pese. Tienes amigas que te adoran, un ejército completo de porristas que te defenderían hasta el final, una entrenadora que confía plenamente en ti, una madre que te apoya incondicionalmente… Y me tienes a mí.-_Beso sus labios despacio, sin prisa, solo dejándose llevar por su calor y su suavidad para después separarse._

-Te tengo a ti-_Ahora era cuando abría los ojos, maravillándose por la belleza de su chica al tenerla tan cerca de ella.-_ No creo necesitar otra cosa…-

-¿Estas segura?-_Pretendiendo darle otro significado a sus palabras, ahora Rachel era quien besaba su cuello, sin timidez o vergüenza. Pues ella también quería saber porque su chica estaba tan obsesionada con esa parte de su cuerpo e inmediatamente entendió. La piel de Quinn tenia una especie de sabor dulce en su boca, y en ese momento supo que podía estar haciendo eso todo el día._

-Amor… Puedo esperar…-

-Lo sé…-_Iba dejando su cuello para pasar a depositar unos cuantos besos en su mandíbula.-_ Yo también puedo esperar…-_Después volvía a los labios de su novia.-_ Pero la pregunta es… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que hacerlo?-

-Esa es una buena pregunta…-_Alcanzo a decir antes de volver a distraerse en la sensación abrumadora que le provocaba sentir la punta de la nariz de la chica, en el perfil de su cara.-_

-Lo sé…-

_**Yo sé que algunas de ustedes quieren leer esa parte tan especial entre Quinn y Rachel pero, creo que faltaran algunos capítulos más para ella. Espero y no se molesten, solo espero no tardar mucho. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios y me disculpo si existe una falta de ortografía o incoherencia en el capítulo, los antibióticos me nublan la mente. Feliz inicio de semana. **_


	20. Chapter 18 Part 1

-Tus padres van a matarme Rachel, debiste estar en casa desde hace dos horas.-

-Ellos saben perfectamente en donde estoy cariño, de hecho, les avise desde hace dos horas.-

-Pero… siempre me dicen que no te lleve tarde y…-

-Cariño, son mis padres no tuyos, no van a castigarte ni a prohibirte la entrada a la casa…Aunque de todas formas, ya sabes por donde entrar sin que te vean.-

_Soltó una pequeña risa ante el comentario de su novia. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que visitó por última vez la habitación de Rachel por la noche, y no iba a mentir, extrañaba esa cama. _

_-_Sí, aunque creo que ya olvide como subir por ese árbol ¿Quieres más agua u otra cosa?-

-Por lo que veo estás orgullosa de ello Quinn, y no gracias.-_Giro su cara para la izquierda, fingiendo indignación por sus palabras. Incluso, una especie de "mala cara" se dejo ver._

-Sabes que no puedo hacer demostraciones amorosas a los clientes durante el trabajo Rach, no hagas eso…-

_Ambas tenían esta discreta conversación mientras Quinn ponía platos limpios en la mesa que estaba justo delante de Rachel. Como es lógico, no puede tener pláticas con los clientes mientras se encuentra en horas laborales. Fue una de las primeras reglas que Jhon le dio, obviamente, haciendo referencia a que como ella es joven, era probable que vinieran sus amigos a visitarla y a distraerla de sus deberes y definitivamente no quería desobedecerlo._

_-_Dejaré que me compenses cuando nos vayamos ¿Ok?-

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, de verdad.-_Al terminar lo que estaba haciendo, mira a todos lados para ver si Jhon no estaba a la vista para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla de Rachel. Claro que le hubiera encantado hacerlo en los labios pero, la discreción era su peor enemigo._

_Ambas trataban de demostrarse su afecto lo más que pudieran mientas estaban en publico. Pero tampoco querían abusar, después de todo sabían perfectamente en donde vivían y no iban a arriesgarse a encuentros incómodos o agresivos con las personas que la rodearan. Se querían demasiado como para exponerse de esa forma, y obviamente, se sentían orgullosas de su relación y de sus sentimientos pero creían que era innecesario un enfrentamiento de esa clase._

_Rachel incluso decidió cenar en Breadstix, Quinn se sintió tentada en llamar a Brittany y a Santana para que no cenara sola, ya que ella un tenia cierto trabajo por hacer, pero su chica se lo impidió. Según ella no tenia que hacerlo, su chica estaba ahí y no necesitaba más compañía. Podría decirse que Rachel disfrutaba de verla trabajar. Se podría pensar que ver a un mesero, o en este caso mesera desempeñar su oficio sería algo aburrido de presenciar, pero Quinn lo hacia increíble ante sus ojos. No importaba quien fuere, si le hablaban con prepotencia o cortésmente, la rubia los tenia comiendo de la mano con una sola sonrisa. Y eso era divertido de ver par a su novia. Ser testigo de los encantos de su chica, ver como utilizaba su magia no solo con ella sino con todos los clientes. Estaba orgullosa de ella, de cómo de a pesar de haber tenido un comienzo difícil, error tras error, arrepentimiento tras arrepentimiento la hicieron ser una mujer ciertamente madura para su edad. Segura de lo que quiere ahora y en su futuro. Aunque en realidad, su futuro no estaba muy claro para Rachel. Cuando están solas, platican de las dos, de sus gustos, de las porristas, de cómo les fue en el día y a veces no lo hacen, sus besos se sienten tan apasionados que se pierden en sus pieles durante un tiempo pero, jamás han hablado sobre el futuro de Quinn. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, no sabia que era lo que la chica quería para su vida, nunca habían hablado sobre eso y de verdad quería saber. _

_Solo una media hora más y su turno terminó. Se despidió de todos y dejo su delantal en su lugar como cada noche para después reunirse con su novia, que ya la estaba esperando en el auto. Al entrar, vio como la chica estaba completamente perdida en sus pensamientos, estaba seria y podía apostar a que ni siquiera noto cuando subió al vehículo._

-¿Todo bien cariño?-

-¿Mande?-_Salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar la voz de Quinn._

-Te pregunte si estaba todo bien, te vi muy concentrada en algo…-

-Sí… Es algo que quiero preguntarte pero, no se, tal vez otro día.-

-Hey, ¿Por qué esperar si puedes hacerlo ahora?-_Dejo de mirarla para arrancar el vehículo y ponerlo en marcha hacia la casa de su novia.-_ Estamos solas y nadie va a interrumpirnos.-

-Pero prefiero hacerlo en otro momento… Tal vez podrías quedarte esta noche.-

-Debe ser importante entonces.-

-Lo es cariño, de verdad, pero si te sientes muy cansada podemos dejarlo para otro día.-

_Estaba consiente de que su insistencia se estaba tornando algo misteriosa, e inclusive, absurda desde su punto de vista. No entendía porque le costaba tanto trabajo hacer una sola pregunta, que sabía perfectamente, Quinn contestaría con toda honestidad. Tal vez era que, la respuesta que se esperaba no era precisamente la que quería escuchar. Aunque, ¿De verdad se había imaginado su vida después de Lima, al lado de Quinn? Ese lugar, le gustase o no, lo había ocupado Finn durante mucho tiempo, y ahora que volvía tener esa visión en su mente pero con una persona completamente diferente, no podía evitar desconcertarse un poco. Primeramente, no tenia ni idea de lo que su novia quería hacer profesionalmente; aun tenia ciertos recuerdos sobre su no muy amena charla, esa noche cuando escribió "Get it Right", Quinn había sido muy clara al decirle que quería ser vendedora de bienes raíces, pero definitivamente muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquella vez, y por ende también las decisiones de la chica. Sobre todo, porque esa vida que tenia planeada desde hace muchos años era su refugio, algo con lo que podría contar siempre, era su vía de escape a la vida de una simple ama de casa en un pueblo pequeño. Pero ella era diferente, estaba segura de que ahora quería una vida completamente diferente y se lamentaba no haber preguntado antes. Si lo hubiera hecho, tal vez ahora no estaría en esa situación. No sabia si decirle que se fuera con ella a Nueva York, o ¿Qué? ¿Qué era lo que pasaría una vez que se graduaran? También pensaba que se estaba apresurando demasiado, después de todo no tenían mucho tiempo de estar formalmente juntas y ya estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría dentro unos cuantos meses. Pero, entendía también que el tiempo se pasa volando y los días son peor que agua entre los dedos, por lo que esa conversación con Quinn tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Y que mejor que ahora, para evitar vivir en incertidumbre, como siempre lo había hecho._

_-_No, esta bien, si quieres hablar de algo esta noche no tengo ningún problema…-_No quitaba la mirada del camino, pero podía jurar que la expresión que Rachel tenia en su cara no era precisamente muy esperanzadora que digamos.-_La verdad es que, a veces digo que estoy cansada porque no quiero salir con las chicas. Sé que suena algo feo pero, también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, ahora es muy raro que estemos tu y yo solas, ¿No te parece?-

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón. Con todo esto de las porristas, y que ahora tengo amigas…-_Se reía ante ese pensamiento. Su vida social había cambiado de una forma casi monstruosa, aunque aun en su interior se sentía como esa chica tímida pero tenaz que tenia que cantar la misma canción al menos diez veces sino no era un buen día.-_

-No me gusto como sonó eso.-_Frunció los labios por las palabras de su chica. Le molestaba mucho escucharla hablar de esa forma, pero más le disgustaba saber que todo lo que dijo era cierto.-_

-Pero es bueno Quinn, sé que tengo amigas, y que puedo confiar en ellas casi tanto como lo hago contigo.-

-Mientras no las quieras como a mi no veo ningún problema cariño.-

-Eso sí me gusto como sonó, ¿Estas celosa Quinn?-_Jugaba un poco aprovechando que el tema había cambiado. Independientemente de que le encantaba ver a Quinn celosa, era simplemente adorable. _

-¿Celosa de un montón de porristas que parecieran salidas de una revista? Para nada…-_Ahora era cuando agradecía que no tuviera que quitar los ojos del camino._

-Sí son hermosas, pero tu las opacas, ¿Lo sabes no?-

-No pequeña princesa, estas equivocada pero no te preocupes, como tu novia voy a sacarte de este horroroso error.-_Sonríe mientras habla.-_ Tu belleza, mi vida, no tiene punto de comparación. Tu eres hermosa, más que todo, más que nadie, y si piensas contradecirme déjame decirte desde ahora que tu argumento es invalido.-_Si Santana la hubiera escuchado en ese momento, diría que pasaba demasiado tiempo con Rachel, tanto que comenzaba a hablar un poco como ella. Y no veía ningún problema en ello._

-¡Eso no es justo! Yo también quiero decir que mi novia es hermosa…-

-Y es que soy hermosa mi vida, tampoco voy a contradecirte eso, pero no más que tu.-

-¿Esta mal que tu ego me atraiga todavía más a ti?-_Se recargaba en la puerta, para tener una mejor vista de su acompañante.-_

-Forma parte de mi irresistible encanto Rachel Berry, obviamente, junto a mis ojos color avellana, mi sonrisa, mi trabajado cuerpo y ese encanto que ha maldecido a mi familia desde siempre. Así que, no te preocupes cariño, es completamente normal.-

_Ambas rieron a carcajadas segundos después de que Quinn compartiera toda esa explicación, que si bien sonaba algo presuntuoso no estaba nada lejos de la realidad y Rachel lo aceptaba rotundamente. Como siempre había dicho, Quinn es la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido y, saber que ella era la afortunada de sostener su mano cuando quisiese, de recibir sus besos, sus caricias, sus detalles, su todo era simplemente increíble. Comenzaba a gustarle esa sensación de sentirse poderosa solo al pensar todas esas cosas._

_Siguieron con el mismo patrón de comentarios hasta que llegaron a su destino. Quinn la acompaño hasta su puerta, con la promesa de que más tarde estaría en su ventana. Con un rápido beso y un te espero de la morena, partió hacia su casa. A juzgar por la hora, estaba segura de que la cena ya estaba lista y no quería hacer esperar a su madre. Aunque, aun la necesidad que Rachel tenía para hablar con ella le resulto algo extraña, sobre todo porque su chica es de las personas que si tienen algo que decir, lo dicen y ya. Pero esperaría a más tarde si es que su madre le hacia el favor de dormirse temprano._

_-_¿Y como le fue a Rachel?-

-Pues independientemente de todo ese asunto en la cafetería, le fue genial. No se como lo hace pero sabe como lidiar con la presión.-_Dijo para después continuar comiendo el sándwich que su mamá le había preparado.-_Fue capaz de convencer a la entrenadora sin necesidad de verla en acción en el campo.

_-_Ese chico será una verdadera molestia todo el año para ti cariño, pero se firme ¿Entiendes? No muestres debilidad, Rachel te necesita.-

-Creo que ambas nos necesitamos, si tan solo la hubieras escuchado hablar de mi y de las chicas…-_Recordar ese momento le hacia estremecerse.- _Fue especial mamá, de verdad que lo fue. Tengo mucha suerte-_Sonríe completamente embelesada por el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Rachel._

-Creo que sí hija… En fin, de verdad me da gusto que las cosas ya estén mejor para ustedes, ojalá y lo de la cinta se aclare pronto.-

-Rachel no quiere que haga nada, dice que me meteré en problemas y también Santana pero más que nada lo dice por Britt.-

-¿Santana López no quiere tomar venganza? Definitivamente a ustedes los jóvenes, el amor les afecta demasiado.-_Se sorprendía de cómo Santana podía cambiar tan drásticamente cuando Brittany podía ser el tema principal. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de lo que mejor sabía hacer._

- Pero necesito hacer algo, no solo por desenmascarar a ese idiota, sino porque Rachel no se lo merecía.-

-Habla con ella, hija, dejar las cosas de lado como si nunca hubieran pasado no es la solución. Si quieres convencerla, dile que tengo un matrimonio fallido que lo comprueba.-

_Rieron por el sarcasmo que Judy había utilizado. Fue difícil al principio, aceptar que ese hombre jamás volvería pero, juntas han logrado salir adelante. Ahora no necesitaban a nadie más, su pequeña familia era más fuerte que nunca. Incluso, algunas veces Frannie pasaba de visita, para ver como su madre y su pequeña hermana sobre llevaban las cosas. A ella no le afectó tanto la separación de sus padres, pues logro salir de la casa un poco antes de que Quinn ingresara a McKinley. Incluso, muchas veces había hablado con su madre para decirle que terminara con todo eso, que dejará a Russel y empezara una nueva vida. Pero aun era muy pronto, tenían que pasar más cosas para que por fin la mujer entrara en razón. Al menos fue más tarde que nunca y eso le tranquilizaba._

_-_Tal vez eso la haga ceder un poco.-_Volviendo a la calma poco a poco después de ese pequeño ataque de risa que la invadió.-_ Aunque la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de que hacer, lo único que se es que nosotras no dijimos esas cosas… Pero no entiendo como logró conseguir nuestras voces.-

-Es obvio que alguien le ayudo hija, ¿Conoces a alguien capaz de hacer algo así?-

-Sí, hay un chico que puede hacerlo pero no creo que haya sido él.-

-¿Estas muy segura de ello?-

-Está obsesionado con Rachel, siempre la ha querido para él, no creo que haya aceptado hacerle algo malo.

-Tú nunca puedes saber con certeza amor, tal vez no sería mala idea que lo comprobaras. Quien sabe, a lo mejor y te puede guiar al verdadero culpable.

-Supongo que tienes razón, hablaré con Britt, seguramente ella tiene mejores ideas que yo.-

-Esa chica tiene la cabeza llena de ideas, no lo dudes. En fin hija tengo que dormir, apagas las luces cuando termines ¿Si?-_Se va de la cocina una vez que besó la frente de su hija, deseándole buenas noches._

_Quinn solo tuvo que esperar media hora más, hasta que el silencio de la casa fuera roto por los ronquidos no tan discretos de su madre, jamás se lo diría, después de todo son de ayuda. Entro a su cuarto, metió su ropa de dormir en una mochila y sin hacer ruido salió de su casa. _

_Rachel estaba lista, había realizado toda su rutina nocturna con el tiempo exacto para esperar a su novia. Mientras estaba frente al espejo cepillando su cabello, como siempre, volvía a pegarle la inseguridad sobre si era correcto hablar o no de ese tema en particular. Después de todo, siempre que intenta hablar con alguien sobre sus planes para el futuro de sienten presionados por ello y eso la hace sentir confundida de cierta forma. Nunca había experimentado la sensación de sentirse perdida porque lo ha tenido claro prácticamente desde que aprendió a hablar y a caminar. Hasta a veces recibía contestaciones algo groseras y altaneras de personas que simplemente no sabían que responder ante sus consistentes preguntas. Solo esperaba que esta vez fuera diferente porque de verdad quería conocer sobre sus planes, saber si de alguna forma podía formar parte de ellos. Sea como fuera, lejos o cerca, pero siempre con ella. Porque definitivamente Quinn ya formaba parte de los suyos._

_Estaba por dar la cepillada numero treinta a la parte izquierda de su cabello, normalmente eran un poco más de esas, mientras que Quinn la observaba en silencio recargada en el árbol. Trataba de ser lo más invisible posible, después de todo, disfrutar de Rachel Berry en su ambiente natural era una privilegio que no podía desperdiciar. Se sentía algo extraña mientras hacia eso, después de todo ya tenia mucho tiempo de que, literalmente se ocultaba entre las sombras para poder verla aunque sea por solo unos segundos. Y ahora podía hacerlo sin temor a que la descubrieran y obligarse a dar explicaciones incoherentes. Podía verla tranquila mientras seguía concentrada en su cabello, incluso, apostaría a que estaba sonriendo y eso le quitaba un peso de encima enorme. _

_Esto era una prueba más de que definitivamente esta haciendo las cosas bien, sobre todo con eso de mantenerla feliz incluso estando alejada del club. Era una tarea difícil, y también estaba consiente de que, cuando la veía seria o perdida en sus pensamientos pensaba en ellos y seguramente en cuanto los extrañaba. Muchas veces, había considerado la idea de ir a buscarlos y tratar de que entendieran que Rachel jamás haría algo así. Pero después recordaba ese día en el auditorio y el plan se disipaba. No tenía caso que su chica estuviera rodeada con gente que podría lastimarla en cualquier oportunidad. Se negaba a creer que no podía cuidarla y defenderla de todo, pero haría todo lo que estuviera entre sus manos para hacerlo._

_Rachel se encontraba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que, cuando se levanto para entrar a su baño siguió sin percatarse de la presencia de Quinn. Lo cual, esta aprovecho para entrar de una buena vez a esa habitación que ciertamente, había extrañado. Era acogedor sentirse rodeada de todo la esencia de su chica, simplemente se sentía segura. _

_-_¿Cariño? Ya estoy aquí.-_Después de dejar su mochila en una de las esquinas de la cama, toco dos la puerta del baño con sus nudillos._

-En un momento salgo, ponte cómoda.-

_Escucho la voz de Rachel e inmediatamente le hizo caso. Saco la ropa que estaba en su mochila para comenzar a cambiarse, aprovechando que la chica no estaba ahí. Trato de hacerlo lo más rápido que podía para evitar una situación incómoda entre ambas. Ya sabía que, de un momento a otro, las cosas podían tornarse un poco subidas de tono para ambas si no lograban controlar sus impulsos. Definitivamente quería sentir a su novia de una forma más personal pero, eso solo le impediría saber que era lo que tenia tan preocupada a su chica, y definitivamente eso era más importante que cualquier otra cosa._

_Para cuando Rachel salió, pudo ver como Quinn estaba doblando su ropa perfectamente para meterla en su mochila. Había echado mucho de menos ese pijama._

-Veo que ya estas lista para dormir…-

-No precisamente.-_Se gira hacia Rachel.-_ Pero tú me dijiste que me pusiera cómoda y no se me ocurre otra cosa más que ponerme esto ya.-

_Sonriendo, se acercó a la rubia para unir sus labios en un tranquilo beso. Quinn rodeaba a Rachel con sus brazos, la cintura de esta logrando que sus cuerpos estuvieran más cerca. La morena solo sujetaba con ambas manos, la delgada playera azul que llevaba puesta su novia. Le encantaba perderse en esa boca, aunque sea por unos momentos. Sentir la suavidad y la delicadeza con la que los labios de Quinn la trataban, la hacían sentir la mujer más especial del mundo. _

_Poco a poco, fueron separándose para buscar algo de oxígeno. Pero aún sus frentes seguían, juntas, permitiendo que las puntas de sus narices se rozaran. _

-Extrañaba estar aquí contigo…-

-Yo también lo echaba de menos… Aunque me gustaría más que pudieses entrar por la puerta, en lugar de la ventana.-

-¿Y quitarle lo romántico a la situación? Sin contar, claro, que tus padres no lo permitirían por ningún motivo.-

-Se me había olvidado preguntarte algo, ¿Te gustan los vampiros?-

-Rachel Berry, quiero que sepas que en mi vida me habían ofendido de esa manera.-_Suelta a la chica, son una "aparente" molestia en el rostro. _

_Toma sus cosas e intenta llegar hacia la ventana, pero Rachel detiene su caminar jalando su blusa por la parte de atrás, para atraerla de nuevo hacia ella. Comienza a besarla sin previo aviso, de una forma en la que solo ella podía hacerlo, para que Quinn desistiera de su pequeño "arrebato"._

_-_¿Estas segura de que quieres irte?-_Habla sobre los labios de su chica, sabiendo con certeza el impacto que esto tendría en ella._

_-_Definitivamente sabes como usar tus cartas…-

-Soy tu novia ¿No?-

-Sí, definitivamente sabes como hacer de mi lo que quieras.-_Ambas sonrieron ante esa declaración, ya que después de todo no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.-_ Solo no vuelvas a decir eso, sabes que eres mi adoración pero, por favor, compárame con lo que sea menos con esas… cosas…-

-Oh claro, si siempre serás mi pequeña leoncita…-

-Solo porque mi cabello no sea mi mejor amigo en las mañanas, significa que puedes búrlate.-

-No me burlo de tu cabello en las mañanas, si te soy sincera me encanta.-

-Claro… Como tú amaneces perfecta quieres burlarte.-

-Por supuesto que no, ¿Haz visto mis ojos? Siempre están inflamados…-

_Y así siguieron discutiendo, hasta que Rachel decidió que era hora de apagar las luces y meterse entre las sabanas. _

_Únicamente se escuchaba el sonido de sus respiraciones, cuando Rachel tenia oculto su rostro en el cuello de su acompañante, abrazada por ella. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas y sus rodillas se tocaban. Quinn pasaba su mano, hacia arriba y hacia debajo del brazo de la chica. Estaban sumidas en una tranquilidad inmensa, la cual les había hecho mucha falta los últimos días. _

_Estuvieron así un tiempo, disfrutando única y exclusivamente de su compañía, de la calma y la paz que ambas se ofrecían sin esfuerzo. No podían creer lo bien que se hacían la una a la otra, y no necesitaban de mucho. Solo un abrazo, solo su compañía y el contacto de ambas era más que suficiente para demostrarse cuando se querían e incluso podían sentir como el sentimiento crecía sin que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pudiese hacer algo al respecto._

_-_Esto es como magia, ¿Verdad?-

-Probablemente… Y no te molestes, pero parece demasiado buena para ser real.-

-¿Sigues dudando?-_No había señales de enojo en su forma de hablar, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos. Pero sí quería escuchar lo que Rachel tenía que decir._

-De ti no… No dudo ni de ti, ni de lo que siento hacia ti ni mucho menos de nuestra relación…-_Quinn no podía verlo, pero Rachel dejaba ver una sonrisa un tanto divertida.-_ Pero no puedes culparme por sentir que, este momento, es casi irreal.-

-Sí, es perfecto, igual que tu.-

-No, no soy así…-_Comenzaba a conocer a su chica, por lo que evito que la interrumpiera para contradecirla.-_Tengo mis defectos y lo sabes, pero tu me haces ser diferente. Tú, provocas que yo sea mejor…-

-¿Yo? ¿Es necesario que te recuerde quien fue la que…?-

-Ni se te ocurra continuar por ahí… Eres diferente ahora, eres buena, te importan todos y cada uno de los que te rodean. Pero sí, tu me haces sentir diferente, me haces sentir especial, protegida, respetada, y no se cuantas cosas más cariño que sigo sin poder ponerles nombre…-

_Cayeron en silencio, no había que decir más, al menos por el momento. Ahora, solo se trataba de disfrutar de su compañía, de esa conexión tan fuerte que solo ellas podrían crear simplemente estando juntas. Era aquí cuando todo estaba aparte; tal vez no se dieron cuenta antes pero esta fuerza estaba rodeándolas incluso aquellas tardes en las que hablaban de miles de cosas, algunas de ellas sin sentido. Ponían el mundo, la gente, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, todo ante el rígido y extenso margen de su felicidad._

-Es curioso ¿Sabes?... Como haz logrado cambiar mi vida tan rápido…-

-¿Es malo?-_Pregunto casi de inmediato, y sin pensar. Pudo sentir como una especie de corriente eléctrica asaltaba su espalda por el vértigo que le provocaba esperar la respuesta de Rachel, la cual no tardo en llegar.-_

-No. Extraño, sí, casi inimaginable…sí. Pero lo lograste, de tantas formas… que incluso estoy llegando a pensar que yo ya sentía algo por ti desde hace tiempo…-_Antes de seguir hablando, la abrazo con un poco más de fuerza.-_Después de todo, decirte cada vez que podía que eras las chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, no es algo que pueda tomar a la ligera… De alguna forma, logras que piense que todo es posible.-

-Mamá dice que todo es posible, una vez que te lo propones.-_No sabe de donde salió esa frase, incluso, se sintió algo fuera de lugar, pero para Rachel fue la cosa más adorable que pudo haber penetrado sus oídos.-_

_Seguían sin abrir los ojos. Ahora lo importante era concentrarse en el sonido de sus voces, en sus tonos, en las miles de sensaciones que las atacaban, por el simple hecho de escucharse hablar de tan cerca, tan íntimamente._

-Tiene razón, pero no es a lo que me refiero cariño.-

-Lo se… creo que la forma en la que me estas hablando me pone algo nerviosa…-

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta saber que es lo que provocas en mi?-

-Me encanta, pero no puedo evitar sentirme… de cierta forma, vulnerable y definitivamente no es uno de mis sensaciones favoritas.-

-¿Vulnerable? Entonces creo que ya sabes, que es lo que siento cada vez que me miras.-

-¿De verdad?.. Yo, lo siento… no era mi intención…-_Comenzaba a sonrojarse, pero gracias a que estaban cubiertas por la noche y como ambas aun seguían con los parpados cerrados, no lo notaron en lo absoluto._

-No pidas disculpas, esa es una característica tuya… pero definitivamente, siento como si pudieses ver todo lo que pasa en mi cabeza, como si no tuviera ninguna barrera para ti, como si me desnudaras el alma…-_Estaba cayendo en la cursilería, pero no importaba, después de todo estaba con Quinn y ella lograba comprenderla como nadie más. Incluso, con sus frases de películas de antaño.-_Pero, de alguna forma, todo cambia cuando me tocas… por ejemplo, cuando me tomas de la mano…-

-Continua…-_De verdad quería seguir escuchándola, no se dio cuenta cuando paso, pero solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que esa voz la atrapara sin remedio._

-¿Estas segura?-

-No… pero quiero que lo hagas, por favor.-

_Se tomo un pequeño tiempo antes de continuar. No por afán de hacer todo esto más dramático de lo que ya era, pero verdaderamente necesitaba un instante para saber como expresarse de la forma en la que quería, de la forma en la que lo necesitaba._

-Me haces sentir que nada importa más que tú sosteniendo mi mano. Siento que puedo hacerlo todo, haces que el mundo deje de girar, logras que todo valga nada y francamente eso me asusta un poco.-

_Era extraño, pero podía percibir en el tono de voz de Rachel, todos los sentimientos pero absolutamente nada de enojo. Más que nada, era una especie de admiración, la misma con la que ella hablaba de Rachel con los demás._

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque me hace pensar que, si así puedo sentirme estando a tu lado, no quiero ni pensar que pasaría si no hubiese ocurrido de esa forma…o si por algún motivo, yo te perdiera.-

-Eso nunca va a pasar, siéndote honesta Rachel… tu siempre me haz tenido, tal vez no de la forma más cordial pero he tratado de mantenerme lo más cerca posible de ti.-

-¿Siempre?-

-Sí, y no puedes decir que no lo sabías mi vida.-

-Me gusta oírlo… realmente es, reconfortante.-

_Claro que lo era. Tanto tiempo sintiéndose sola, una marginada más en una sociedad de adolescentes perdidos en sus inseguridades, era realmente un alivio saber que nunca estuvo sola en todo ese tiempo._

_-_¿Era esto de lo que querías hablarme?-_ Se separo un poco de Rachel, para después abrir los ojos, no quería salir de ese mantra en el que se había sumergido, pero debía hacerlo.-_

-Más o menos.-_Sintió los ojos de Quinn sobre ella, lo que le dio la señal de que era hora de abrirlos también.-_ Es solo que, independientemente de que esto que nos pasa sea relativamente nuevo, es como si lo hubiéramos hecho toda nuestra vida. La forma en la que nos acoplamos, lo tanto que me conoces y yo te conozco… como puedo leerte y tu a mi, es abrumador quererte tanto, pero me gusta.-

-¿Es abrumador ver como, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo lo que habías deseado alguna vez, literalmente te cae del cielo?-_Nuevamente, vuelve a ocultarse en su piel. Dejándose abrazar, sentirse protegida y segura.-_Sí, lo es.-

-¿Esto estaba en nuestro destino?- _Miraba hacia la nada, mientras disfrutaba del cuerpo de Quinn tan cerca del suyo._

-Yo soy de las personas que piensan que, cada quien es responsable de trazar su propio camino… y obviamente, nada esta escrito. Cada persona se labra su propia corona, es por eso que cada día me empeño en que tú estés en el camino que yo quiero cruzar, aunque pueda escucharse egoísta, porque con el corazón en la mano te digo que no creo poder conseguirlo sin tu ayuda.-

_Esta era la conversación, que sin remedio marcaria sus vidas de ahora en adelante. No había máscaras, muros, nada que las separase de su verdadero yo. Era ahora, como se mostraban como realmente eran y que era lo que necesitaba la una de la otra. Este era el momento de mayor honestidad, que hayan podido experimentar con alguien, lleno de verdades y certezas. Pero por desgracia, la verdad también duele y mucho._

-¿Qué camino quieres Quinn? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-A ti…-_Se removía entre los brazos de Rachel, en un plan tierno y hasta cierto punto infantil. La morena no pudo hacer otra cosa, más que redetirce por esa espontaneidad tan maravillosa de la chica que estaba aferrada a su cuerpo.-_

_-_Eso ya esta hecho…-_Pone un beso en la cabeza de su chica.-_ ¿Qué más?-

-Nunca perderte, jamás dejar que esto se acabe…-

-Estoy segura de que también puedes contar con ello.-

-Ahora… ¿Puedes prometerme algo?-

-Te escucho.-

-Solo prométeme, que si llega a pasar algo o, si por alguna razón tu y yo no estamos mas juntas… ¿Siempre podremos regresar a nosotras?-_Ella no estaba pidiendo amor eterno, pero sí un te necesito toda mi vida.-_ Aunque tu estés enojada conmigo o yo contigo. ¿Crees poder estar conmigo a pesar de cualquier cosa?-_Jamás se había sentido tan egoísta en su vida, pero necesitaba esa promesa, tanto como sus pulmones oxígeno._

-Sí.-_No había porque pensar su respuesta, si todo su ser ya se la había dado desde que Quinn la beso por primera vez.-_Yo también te necesito, y presiento que siempre va a ser de esa forma. Tú logras mantener el mundo al margen, con solo sostenerme en silencio. No tiene que salir nada de tu boca, no tienes que hacer absolutamente nada, para hacer que todo lo malo que me rodea desaparezca, más que estar así conmigo… Simplemente, no puedo permitirme perder eso.-

-¿Pase lo que pase?-

-Pase lo que pase Quinn.-

_De nueva cuenta el silencio las cubría, tal y como la noche lo hacia. Pero aun Rachel, a pesar de todas las preguntas que le había echo a la rubia, no saciaba su necesidad de saber si estaría con ella siempre, o tendría que sufrir tiempo si su presencia._

-Ahora si contéstame… ¿Qué camino quieres cariño?-

-Salir de aquí, ser alguien por mis propios medios, convertirme en una mujer independiente y capaz…-_Era increíble como esa chica podía derribar sus barreras tan rápido. Ella misma podía sentir su hablar relajado, sin restricciones. Rachel podía y debía saber todo sobre ella._

-¿Y a donde quieres ir?-

-Yale…-

_Podría jurar que su corazón se detuvo al escuchar esa declaración y la rubia también sitio lo mismo. Esa era una sentencia, no una respuesta más. _

-¿Y… que quieres hacer en Yale?-_Se las ingeniaba para seguir hablando, aunque lo único que quería hacer era unirla a ella de alguna forma, no dejarla escapar nunca de sus brazos._

-Tal vez… escribir, o actuación. La verdad es que aun no estoy muy segura.-

-Podrías intentar hacer ambos, si lo piensas bien, la idea no es tan descabellada.-

-¿Tú crees que yo podría…?

-Claro que sí, y ni te atrevas a preguntarlo. Creo en ti ciegamente.-

_Escuchar esas palabras, la hicieron sentir tan orgullosa de ella misma como nunca antes. Independientemente de que Rachel la quería, también confiaba en ella sin más dudas, y no solo en su amor, sino también en su capacidad de hacer lo que quisiese. Inclusive, hacer dos carreras, que a simple vista parecían ser muy fáciles, pero eran todo lo contrario. _

_Pero, así como llego ese inesperado aire de sobre confianza, se desvaneció al caer en cuenta del punto, al que su chica planeaba llegar. Desearía haberlo dicho con otras palabras, o más delicadamente. Aunque no tenia caso adornar la realidad, de todas formas, dolería como ahora._

_-_No vamos a estar juntas…-

_Esa era la sentencia que rasgo su corazón, al escuchar todos los planes de Quinn. Aun así, debía cambiar ese veredicto, necesitaba hacerlo si es que quería triunfar en todos los obstáculos que se le atravesaran. Necesitaba a su pilar, incluso aunque no la pudiera ver siempre que quiera._

-Encontraremos la forma…-_Quinn se alejaba un poco, pero si romper esa cercanía con Rachel. Necesitaba verla a los ojos, comprobar que todo lo que dijera fuera cierto y no solo un vago intento para consolar sus corazones.-_ No voy a mentirte, me hubiera encantado tenerte las veinticuatro horas, los siete días de la semana. Pero necesitas hacer tu vida, ambas.-

-¿Y si no lo logramos?-

-Acabas de hacer que te prometiera que siempre estaríamos juntas, pase lo que pase, no dudes de esa promesa Quinn.-_Acariciaba su mejilla, con toda la delicadeza que le era posible. Para que, mediante con esa caricia, pudiese demostrarle a esa rubia cuanto la adoraba.- _Nada debe ser más fuerte que nosotras, y mas vale que nos vayamos con esa mentalidad si es que queremos superar esa nueva etapa. Para lograr todo lo que queremos, tenemos que hacer sacrificios y tengo que decirlo, algo de valor… voy a necesitar mucho de ello cuando no estés.-

_Quinn también necesitaría de mucho valor cuando pusiera un pie en New Haven. Y para que la morena se diera una idea de cuanto la necesitaría, la besó sintiendo el sabor y la calidez de sus labios en cada movimiento que hacia. Sostenía su cara con ambas manos, para que de esa forma pudiera profundizar un poco más ese acto. Aunque no había mucho caso, en tan solo el tiempo que estuvieron juntas, dejando salir como se sentían la una con la otra, fue más que suficiente para que esa conexión que había entre ellas, se reforzara todavía mucho más. Ahora no solo tenían amor, confianza y respeto entre ambas, también la palabra seguridad las poseía y ellas no iban poner resistencia. _

_Ahora era el turno de que naciera una promesa de lo más silenciosa, pero no por eso menos importante. Disfrutar cada momento juntas, no permitir que absolutamente nada ni nadie interfiriera con su relación. Ese era su momento, ser felices aunque en poco tiempo tomaran caminos distintos. Gozar cada día como si fuera el último, sin pensar que sería más difícil desprenderse al momento de decir adiós. Mientras se besaban y acariciaban, procuraban no pensar en lo fácil que será acostumbrarse a la presencia de la otra durante los próximos días, de las miles de sensaciones que pueden provocarse con tan solo un pequeño roce, ya sea de manos o de labios. Pero bien valdría la pena. Después de todo, lo que cuesta trabajo es lo que más vale la pena ¿no? Ya que, si no fuera de esa forma, cualquiera lo conseguiría sin la oportunidad de aprender en el camino, sin hacerse grande en el proceso. Definitivamente, su amor merecía respeto, paciencia y constancia, y estaban más que decididas a brindarle eso y mucho más._

-Definitivamente, si querías hablar conmigo…-_Rompía el beso, enfrentándose a esa mirada semi-adormilada de Rachel.-_

-Mi mente viaja demasiado por alguna razón… y se me ocurrió preguntarte todo eso mientras trabajabas.-

-Gracias… Sé que me he pasado con la cabeza en otras cosas, como el Glee club, las Cheerios y demás, y tú pensaste en nosotras y en nuestro futuro.-

-Yo también he tenido la cabeza en otro lado, pero eso no quiere decir que descuide eso que tenemos y tu tampoco lo haz hecho.-_ Era increíble para ella, ver como Quinn de alguna forma, siempre se responsabilizaba de todo siendo que, simplemente, se había encargado de ser una magnifica persona con ella en todos los aspectos.-_ No te alejaste un solo momento de mí cuando lo de la cinta y ahora tu y yo estamos en las Cheerios. Desde que entramos de vacaciones, esperas a que termine mi clase para acompañarme a la siguiente, y por alguna razón no puedes hacerlo tu Santana o Brittany o ambas siempre están ahí. Me traes el desayuno a la mesa todos los días en la cafetería, me llevas y me traes de la escuela, siempre que estoy triste estas dispuesta a escucharme el tiempo que sea necesario, y me soportas completamente si mi humor es excesivamente positivo. Quinn, desde que te dije que si quería ser tu novia, no he visto sola "Funny girl", porque mis padres han desistido de hacerme compañía y sinceramente no los culpo. Y puedo seguir diciéndote más cosas… pero no creo poder terminar.-

-Eso no es nada en comparación a lo que tú haces por mí.-

-Dime que puede ser, no creo que pueda superarte…-

-Tú me haces ser yo, logras que la verdadera Quinn se muestre al mundo…-_Toma las manos de Rachel entre las suyas, y las besa en señal pura de adoración hacia la chica.-_ Todo lo que acabas de mencionarme, te juro Rachel que me sale del corazón… y es lo que debo hacer y haré siempre porque eres mi novia, ese es mi papel como tu pareja. Protegerte, quererte, hacerte ver cada vez que pueda lo valiosa que eres, acompañarte cuando me necesites y cuando no. ¿Y sabes que gano yo con todo esto?-

-¿Qué Santana emita constantes sonidos tratando de imitar a un látigo en movimiento?-

-No… A ti.-_Trata de mantener su mirada seria para distraer a Rachel.-_ Y de todas formas, Santana no está tan lejos de la realidad ¿O sí? Aparte, me gusta la sensación de sentirme tuya de alguna forma.-_Le dedica una sonrisa al terminar de hablar. Domada, dominada, como quieran llamarle no importaba. Estaba con Rachel por fin y absolutamente nada la iba a bajar de su nube._

-No sabes lo adorable que puedes llegar a ser… Es, increíble…-

-Tengo mis ratos.-

_Ese silencio cómodo volvía a hacer acto de presencia, pero ahora ambas se miraban sonrientes, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus rostros. Lo iban a conseguir, de una u otra forma, superarían esa separación y miles de cosas más. No se perderían nunca, sus caminos algún día se volverían a cruzar de alguna forma u otra, porque definitivamente trabajarían incansablemente para ello._

_La semana pasó, y McKinley aun no se acostumbraba a ver a Rachel Berry en ese uniforme. Porque obviamente, eso era lo único que podían hacer, observar desde una distancia segura porque definitivamente Quinn no era una persona con la cual querían meterse. Sus miradas eran simplemente aterradoras, cada vez que un pobre estudiante decidía observar esas piernas y esos pechos por más de la cuenta, era victima de los ojos más aterradores que lo perseguirían en todas y cada una de sus pesadillas. Incluso, un chico apostaba haber soñado con Rachel en su habitación, mientras que Quinn literalmente destruía su puerta con una patada y se la llevaba a cuestas. Cosa que llego a los oídos de la rubia de alguna forma y no le agrado en lo más mínimo pero lo dejo pasar, después de todo tuvo un final feliz. Hacia hasta lo imposible para que este tipo de situaciones no la afectaran tanto, incluso, había algunas veces que era divertido ver como todo el mundo caía rendido a los pies de su novia. Y algo le decía que esto apenas comenzaba._

_Desde que Rachel ingresó oficialmente a las porristas, los entrenamientos se habían vuelto más duros que antes, y absolutamente todas podían sentir ese "ligero" cambio, y no era para menos. Esa pequeña diva por fin había encontrado a alguien de su tamaño, su némesis por fin había salido a la luz en la forma en la que menos se lo imagino. Y no precisamente porque cantara o bailara exactamente igual que ella, sino porque le exigía todo. Cada minuto de concentración, cada paso perfecto, cada acrobacia perfectamente efectuada. Sue Sylvester era esa vocecilla en su cabeza, incrementada al doble que le gritaba que todavía tenía que dar mucho más. En tan pocos días, logró llegar a su límite y fue doloroso ver, como todos sus años de preparación parecían nada en comparación a los entrenamientos de esa profesora. Claro, muchas veces sus exigencias eran literalmente ridículas, pero sabía que decir, que expresión facial hacer o que botón tocar para encender esa gran tenacidad que la caracterizaba y obligarla a esforzarse todavía más. Ella no iba a ser una porrista más en esa escuadra, mucho menos se iba dar el lujo de no saber aprovechar una oportunidad así. Iba a demostrar de qué estaba hecha, que merecía estar en ese sitio justo como las demás. Todo esto, sin tomar en cuenta a su capitana._

_Ahora entendía, porque Sue decía que podía verse reflejada en su novia. Era implacable y estaba feliz por ello. No había distinciones ni tratos especiales por ser su pareja y eso la llenaba todavía más de satisfacción. Pero, había ocasiones en las que podía ver como los ojos de Quinn la delataban un poco. No le gustaba gritarle o darle órdenes, hubiera preferido cortarse la lengua antes que levantarle la voz de nuevo a la dueña de su corazón, solo se reconfortaba pensando que por cada sacrificio existe una recompensa y esa sería ese campeonato nacional que añoraba volver a tener en sus manos. Todas lo querían, como capitana podía ver el hambre de victoria en los ojos de sus compañeras y eso la hacia sentir más segura de que iban a ganar. _

-Te juro que esa mujer va a matarnos…-_Le gustaba el trabajo duro, pero no por eso iba a parar de quejarse. No era su estilo_.- Cada día esta más loca, lo se…-

-Tenemos que hacerlo Santana, ese trofeo tiene nuestro nombre en el.-

-Y más vale que así lo sea, no estoy sudando sangre solo para que Sylvester disfrute de mi dolor.-

_Viernes por fin había llegado y era como una especie de liberación automática. Definitivamente la semana fue muy pesada, pero gracias a sus habilidades estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse a ese tipo de trabajo constante. Algunas querían distraerse viendo televisión, otras solo querían caer en coma en sus habitaciones y no despertar hasta el Lunes. Pero Santana contaba con otros planes._

-Entonces, ¿Vamos a tomar la invitación del Winnie? No me haría mal relajarme un poco…-

-¿Planeas relajarte en un club?-_Quería demasiado a su amiga pero a veces no alcanzaba a entender sus "ideologías"-_ Te ayudo mi vida…-_Toma la mochila de Rachel para meterla en la cajuela de su auto, recibiendo un tierno beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento._

-Deja de ser aburrida como siempre, aparte, podemos "festejar" que somos tan afortunadas de tener a Frodo en nuestras filas, definitivamente la Tierra Media será nuestra.-_No era por presumir, pero podía sentir como sus líneas mejoraban cada vez más.-_

-¡Sí Quinn! Ya es tiempo que Rach salga de fiesta con nosotras un rato.-_Brittany secundaba la noción de su chica, más emocionada que ella.-_

_Rachel solo miraba la escena en silencio, esperando el momento en el que Quinn cediera. No estaba feliz con que la llamaran Frodo u otro nombre que no era precisamente el suyo, pero estaba a gradecida por la bienvenida que Santana le había dado. Muy a su manera, pero al fin y al cabo era bien recibida. _

-¿Quieres ir cariño?-_Se giraba a su chica quien estaba recargada en el auto con los brazos cruzados al frente su cuerpo y con una expresión visiblemente divertida. Claro que quería ir.-_

-Creo que esta invitación a este club nocturno, podría favorecer de sobre manera mi relación con las demás integrantes de las Cheerios. De esa forma, podríamos ser un equipo más unido, característica que se vería reflejada a lo hora de que realicemos nuestras coreografías ante la audiencia.-

_Santana y Brittany la miraban como si el secreto de la juventud eterna hubiera salido de su boca. Quinn solo pensaba que cuando pensaba que no podía adorar más a esa chica de grandes palabras, ella le demostraba todo lo contrario._

-Tan fácil que era solo haber dicho Sí… En fin, Frodo, Sam… ¡Oh por dios son Frodo y Sam!-_Brincaba ante el nuevo apodo que había descubierto para Quinn.-_ ¡Ustedes llevan esa mierda a otro nivel!-_Todo el estacionamiento podía escuchar sus carcajadas._

-¡¿Quieres dejarnos en paz de una buena vez Satan…?!-

-Cariño, no es necesario…-_Toma la mano de Quinn, distrayéndola completamente de su intención de gritarle a Santana silenciándole al instante.-_

-Y aparte la obedeces…-

-Chicas, disculpen es que San estuvo todo el fin de semana con Jhonny viendo un maratón del Señor de los Anillos y pues, ustedes saben…-_Interrumpe a su chica, con la intención de terminar esta especie de pelea entre ellas._

-¡A mi no me gustan esas cosas Britt!… Pero Jhonny estaba muy insistente y…-

-Claro mi amor, lo que tu digas…-_No solo Quinn estaba sometida a los deseos de su chica, Santana no tenia armas ante Brittany.-_ ¿Nos vemos en la noche chicas?-

-Sí Britt, solo espero que a Dave no se le haya olvidado su propuesta.-

-No creo, de todas formas voy a enviarle un texto…-

_Ahora las que tomaban las riendas de la conversación eran ellas, mientras que sus respectivas parejas se limitaban a observar. Eso era lo que sacaban cada vez que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para arrojar insultos y apodos como si fueran dulces en carnaval._

_Una vez que todos los detalles estuvieron listos, Quinn manejo en dirección a casa de los Berry para dejar sana y salva a su pequeño gran tesoro mientras iba a trabajar. Le hubiera encantado pasar parte de su noche, descansando en esa cama con aroma a fresas envuelta en los brazos de Rachel, pero no quería verse como una anciana o algo por el estilo. Los momentos de diversión también eran necesarios de todas formas. Y ahora era cuando le entraba una duda._

_¿Cómo sería tener a todo un sequito de porristas en un club altamente homosexual? Solo esperaba que no se sintieran incómodas. _

_El lugar era mejor de lo que pudieron imaginar, casi podían sentirse en uno de esos clubes que salían en la televisión, en donde los famosos salían bastante intoxicados por el alcohol. La música era lo más nuevo que podían escuchar, con algunas mesclas de canciones de años anteriores. La decoración era elegante, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado presuntuoso. Era como si entraran a una realidad completamente diferente a la suya. Ya que, la entrada parecía ser un local más, común y corriente, pero definitivamente lo interesante estaba en el interior. Debido a que era la noche de la inauguración, difícilmente podían creerlo pero el lugar estaba lleno. Algo extraño para un pequeño pueblo olvidado por todos y obviamente cerrado de mente. Pero no iban a quejarse._

_Con respecto a la pregunta de Quinn, no pudo estar más equivocada. Era como si ese ambiente tan gay que inundaba el lugar, hubiera cambiado completamente la forma de ser de sus amigas. Quienes tampoco iban a ponerle peros al lugar, sobre todo porque ese era uno de los pocos sitios decentes de todo el pueblo. ¿Qué más daba si fuera gay y que todas las personas las hubieran estado observando desde que entraron, pensando que eran el ejército de lesbianas más numeroso y hermoso que hayan visto en sus vidas? La noche les pertenecía, sin dudas._

_-_¿Crees que hicimos bien en traerlas?-

_Autocontrol. Eso era lo que estaba utilizando en ese momento y como en muchos otros. No quería desenfocarse de su objetivo, bailar con Rachel. Evitando perderse en el atuendo que estaba utilizando, en el aroma de su perfume, en el movimiento de sus caderas y de sus manos, en como su cuerpo se movía pegado al suyo. Necesitaba distraerse en cualquier cosa y su novia tenia el mismo problema._

-Se están divirtiendo…-_Le hablo al oído, para que pudiera escucharla mejor por toda la música._

-Bastante si me lo preguntas.-

_Ahora se preguntaban que monstruo habían liberado. Todas sus amigas estaban pasándosela de lo mejor, claro, sin dejar de lado esas pequeñas bromas o insinuaciones lejos de ser amigables entre ellas. E incluso con otras mujeres ajenas ellas. _

_Pero fue imposible para ellas intentar seguir hablando. Estaban sumidas en sus movimientos, en sus pasos sensuales de baile que las volvían locas. Quinn no sabia en que estaba pensando al creer que era une mejor idea quedarse en casa que estar ahí, en presencia de esa diosa que tiene por novia, disfrutando de esos atrevidos y sensuales besos que Rachel le robaba o le regalaba. Definitivamente, esto lo iban a repetir más seguido._

_Cuando la canción cambio y comenzaban a acostumbrarse al nuevo ritmo, alzo la mirada para ver como Dave platicaba animadamente con Kurt. A la vista, parecía ser que ellos comenzaban a llevare bien después de todo. Se alegraba de que por fin Karofsky intentara encontrar su felicidad, solo esperaba que eso no le trajera problemas a su chica. Ya que el chico aun seguía insistiendo con hablar con ella, y algo le decía que lo intentaría también esta noche. Sobre todo, cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de él. No quería ser grosera, pero su actitud estaba completamente a la defensiva. Tenía el seño fruncido y una mirada fría cual hielo con especial dedicatoria para el muchacho, quien no podía evitar sentirse nervioso e incómodo, ahora que había captado la atención de Quinn. Dave pudo notar este intercambio de miradas, por lo que intento en calmar a Kurt, y decirle que esperara todavía un poco más. Aun no era el momento adecuado para hablar con Rachel._

_-_Amor, ¿Quieres sentarte un rato?-_Rachel sintió el repentino cambio de actitud de su novia._

-Sí vamos…-_Ni si quiera la miro, simplemente tomo su mano y la jalo lejos de la pista._

_-_¿Todo esta bien?-_Pregunto una vez que estuvieron sentadas, claramente Quinn estaba intranquila y eso no le gustaba.-_

-No es nada… solo que Kurt está aquí y no quiero que te haga pasar un mal rato…-

-¿De verdad?-_Voltea a mirar hacia todos lados pero no logra localizar al chico-_No lo veo por ningún lado.-

-Probablemente fue al baño, estaba con Dave en la barra…-

-¡Quinn!-_Brittany llegaba casi corriendo con Santana en la mano confundida por la repentina actitud de su novia.-_

_-_¿Qué pasa?-_Podía ver a su amiga ansiosa, esperaba que Santana no se hubiera metido en problemas.-_

_-_¿Podrías acompañarme un momento al baño? Quisiera que fuera San pero acaba de salir de ahí y no quiero que regrese y…-

-Claro, claro…-

_Muy confundida por la actitud de Brittany, decidió mejor no preguntar y acompañarla. No sin antes decirle a Rachel que no tardaba y avisarle a Santana sobre la presencia de Kurt en el club. Quien rápidamente entendió el comportamiento de su amiga, era obvio que quería el chico fuera del alcance de su novia y así seria. Aunque no le gustaba mucho que se fuera con su novia, sobre todo cuando presentía que su hermosa chica traía algo entre manos._

_-_No puedo creer que aun piense que puede engañarme tan fácilmente…-_Se sentaba en el banco en el que antes estaba Quinn._

-¿A que te refieres?-_Rachel estaba un poco nerviosa pero decidió seguir la conversación. Había pasado ya algún tiempo desde que estuvo con la latina a solas y recuerda que no le fue muy bien que digamos. _

_Pero tal y como había dicho antes, esta era su oportunidad de congeniar con el grupo y no podía desaprovecharla._

-Brittany esta extraña desde que fue por nuestras bebidas y no quiere decirme que pasa.-

-¿Crees que el alcohol…?-

-No es por eso Berry, me refiero a su actitud… comencé a sentirla nerviosa, y no dejaba de preguntar por Quinn.-_Tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, mientras veía como ambas rubias se perdían en el baño.-_Se trae algo entre manos y no quiere decirme.

-Espera un poco… tal vez cuando nos vayamos te diga todo…-

-Como sea, no voy a hablar de eso contigo…-_A pesar de que literalmente pasaba horas a lado de la chica todos los días, aun no daba completamente su brazo a torcer.- _¿Con que Hummel también ha decidido venir a la reunión gay más grande que Lima haya tenido la desgracia de vivir eh? ¿Me pregunto quien lo habrá invitado?-

_Más que una pregunta era una certeza. Estaba más que consiente que Karofsky había invitado al chico al club y eso no le gustaba para nada. Pero ya después hablaría con el, por el momento trataba de ubicar al divo y estar preparada por si una escena incomoda se diera._

-Ojalá y no se acerque…-

-Rachel.-

_Después de todo, los métodos de búsqueda de Santana para encontrar a Kurt habían fallado. Aparte de que el chico se las ingenió para acercarse hacia su mesa sin que lo vieran. Debía hablar con Rachel, y que mejor oportunidad ahora que Quinn no estaba cerca._

-¡Porcelana! Te diría que nos da un gusto enorme verte pero no queremos darte falsas esperanzas-

_Rachel no se movía de su lugar, solo enfocaba sus ojos en el vaso de soda que tenia enfrente. Había tratado tanto en evitar un encuentro entre ella y Kurt, que al final no pudo evitar._

_-_¿Podemos hablar?-_Hizo caso omiso al sarcasmo de la latina. Pero eso solo logro que se molestara todavía más._

-Debes tener muy puestos los pantalones como para venir a pedir algo ¿No crees?-

-Rachel… por favor…-

_Pero ella seguía metida en su mundo. No por miedo, sino porque simplemente no sabia que decirle al que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo._

-Ok, creo que ya fue suficiente…-_Se levanta de su banco, para colocarse justo enfrente de Kurt y captar toda su atención. Después de todo, no le gustaba ser ignorada por absolutamente nadie.-_Berry no quiere hablarte, si hubiera querido ver tu pálido rostro te habría contestado los mensajes y las llamadas ¿No crees?-

-Esto no es contigo Santana… por favor, solo quiero hablar con ella…-

-No es que quiera salvar tu trasero, pero te aconsejo que te largues por donde viniste antes de que Q regrese.-_Ambas manos estaban colocadas en su cintura y su mirada era sumamente amenazante. Estaba de acuerdo con que a veces era muy dura con Rachel, pero le gustase o no, ahora formaba parte de su equipo y como tal la apoyaría cuando esta la necesitara.-_

_Y ese pensamiento no solo lo tenía claro ella, sino todas las chicas que estaban en el lugar. Quienes al notar ese comportamiento en su co-capitana, dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, para discretamente comenzar a acercase a la mesa en donde estaba la diva._

-Solo serán unos minutos Rachel, por favor…-

-Ella no va a aceptar Hummel, ¿Qué no entiende?-

-¡Deja de controlarla! ¡Ya la hicieron una como ustedes, ¿Qué más quieres?!-_Grito visiblemente alterado por las constantes palabras acidas de Santana y la completa falta de atención de su amiga._

_Sus ojos se abrieron aun más por la impresión que le causo escuchar a Kurt decir todo eso. Eso era lo que pensaba el Glee Club con respecto a su ingreso a la porristas. Creían que era una chica influenciada por otras para hacer su voluntad y eso solo la hacia sentir más triste. A pesar de todo, ellos seguían creyendo que no tenía mente propia, que cualquier persona podía llegar y hacer de las suyas sin problema. _

-Creo que será mejor que te vayas Kurt…-_Por fin hablaba pero seguía sin mirarlo a la cara. _

_-_Rachel, por favor solo escúchame…-

-No tengo nada que escuchar de ti, sobre todo cuando vienes con esa actitud. ¿Crees que me interesa entablar una conversación contigo cuando le hablas a Santana de esa forma?-

_Ahora no solo era Kurt el anonadado por la reacción tan inesperada de la diva, Santana tampoco lo podía creer. _

_Estaba apunto de decir algo cuando vio como todas las porristas que las habían acompañado ya estaban rodeando la mesa y Kurt no se había dado cuenta de ello. Sonrió divertida por como se había tornado la situación. Habían logrado formar un verdadero teatro y ahora todos los observaban. _

-Pero Rachel…-

-No Kurt.-_Lo miro a la cara. Acción que fue más que suficiente para que el chico diera instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, chocando con el cuerpo de una porrista. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que literalmente estaba rodeado por mujeres, quienes no tenían una cara de ser muy amables.-_No quiero hablar contigo de nada. Ahora que ya lo escuchaste de mí, ¿Podrías irte? No quiero que Quinn te encuentre aquí. -

-Tiene miedo de que…-_No tiene idea de cómo consiguió tener el valor de hablar mal sobre la capitana de las Cheerios que literalmente lo tenían acorralado, pero sentía que debía ayudar a su amiga aunque no saliera bien parado._

-¡Ya basta!-_Soltaba un manotazo en la mesa, haciendo temblar los vasos. Pero logro calmarse antes de seguir hablando.- _No voy a dejar que continúes porque obviamente no sabes lo que dices. _Apretaba sus puños con toda su fuerza, con el afán de no perder el control como hace unos momentos.-_ Y porque no quiero oír como hablas mal de mi novia. Así que te lo vuelvo a repetir de la forma más educada que puedo. Vete, no tiene caso que hablemos cuando es obvio que tu y yo tenemos criterios completamente distintos.-

_No podía hacer otra cosa, Rachel lo había rechazado en su cara y por más que lo intentara la morena no cedería. Ahora, lo interesante era ¿Cómo podría salir de ese muro de mujeres? _

-¿Nervioso Porcelana?-

_La regla era clara, se meten con una de ellas se meten con todas. Pero ahora solo era para intimidar al chico, quien trataba de buscar una salida entre todas esas chicas. No tardo mucho encontrar un pequeño hueco entre dos chicas y rápidamente se fue del lugar. _

_Todas, al estar al tanto de los problemas que tuvieron sus amigas con el Glee Club, estuvieron más que deseosas en actuar, en hacer algo, casi a punto de regresar a lo que eran hace un par de años. Pero Quinn no lo permitió, porque no iban a echar a perder todo lo bueno que su entrenadora les había enseñado solo por un arranque tonto. Pero eso no quería decir que se quedarían como si nada mientras una de ellas estaba en problemas o algo por el estilo. Después de todo eran un equipo._

_-_¿Estas bien Berry?-_Santana y las chicas podían ver como Rachel estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.-_

_-_Sí… solo no le digamos nada a Quinn, yo lo haré cuando nos vayamos a casa.-

_Todas asintieron ante la petición de la morena, después de todo, su relación era aparte y podían hacer de ella lo que quisieran._

-Frodo, ya que el pequeño drama de Smeagol terminó, ¿Podemos seguir bailando? Porque esa canción es mi favorita y me la vas a pagar el Lunes en el entrenamiento sino comienzo a moverme en este momento.-

_Santana seguía sumando puntos por sus bizarros y épicos chistes. Todas reían ante las ocurrencias de la chica, mientras arrastraban a Rachel a la pista para bailar todas juntas. Después de todo, esto era lo que ella quería. Acercarse más a ellas, convivir y conocerlas mejor. Aún las palabras y la mirada de Kurt le dolían un poco, pero trataba de mantener esos sentimientos al margen mientras bailaba con sus nuevas amigas, disfrutando de la música y la noche. _

_**Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero, tenia demasiadas cosas que hacer y mi mente tampoco me ayudaba mucho. Ojalá y les haya gustado esta primera parte del capítulo, espero publicar la segunda parte en los próximos días.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes saben que significan mucho para mi. También les agradezco su interés en esta historia, sus alertas, favoritos, etc. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que pudieran encontrar y que pasen un lindo día.**_


	21. Chapter 18 Part 2

-Pensé que querías ir al baño…-

-Incluso Santana pudo notar que estaba mintiendo Q.-

-Bueno, es que ella está enamorada de ti y conoce cada movimiento tuyo, yo te adoro amiga pero tú sabes, mi corazón es de alguien más.-

-Que suerte tenemos entonces, no queremos más problemas… Mira, ahí viene.-

-¿Quién vie…?-

_Ella sola detuvo su pregunta al ver que Dave se acercaba a ellas con una expresión en su rostro que dejaba notar mucha seriedad, nada que ver con el chico que las recibió al comenzar la noche._

-Gracias por venir Brittany, ¿Las chicas se dieron cuenta de que yo quería hablar con ustedes?-

-No lo creo, San sabe que algo tengo entre manos pero no sabe que es contigo.-

-¿Podemos dejar los misterios? Quiero bailar con mi chica, por favor…-_No quería sonar muy desesperada pero sí lo estaba. Sobre todo al ver como su ella y su amiga bailaban en el centro de la pista. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de unírseles, en especial a Rachel, sobre todo con Rachel._

-Oh claro, lamento tanto misterio pero será mejor que entremos a la oficina de Josh, ahí se escucha menos ruido.-

_Las chicas habían subido unas escaleras para llegar al segundo piso del local, en donde había algunos cuartos que se utilizaban como bodegas y hasta el fondo, se podía ver una pequeña oficina con lo suficiente para que su propietario estuviera más que cómodo; como el negocio apenas comenzaba no era muy lujosa pero había muchas esperanzas con que se convirtiera en un lugar muy popular._

_Una vez adentro y con la puerta cerrada, Karofsky se recargo en el escritorio, con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y con el mismo semblante serio. Quinn no quería decir nada, pero su actitud comenzaba a preocuparla._

_-_Iré al grano, de seguro que ustedes querrán ir a bailar con sus chicas y yo…-

-Dave, muero por ir a bailar con San pero creo que esto es más importante, solo dinos lo que viste.-

-Ok, bueno, yo apenas estaba llegando a la escuela y…-

_Contó todo lo que vio aquel día en el que se encontró con Finn y Jacob con esa actitud tan sospechosa. Sabía que algo se traían entre manos, pero no tenia idea de que fueran capaces de hacer algo así. No conocía muy bien a Rachel, mucho menos a Quinn, pero con el "contacto" que han tenido, sabía de ante mano que el Glee Club era algo muy importante para ellas, incluso para Brittany y Santana. Y el hecho de saber que literalmente las corrieron sin ni siquiera darles el beneficio de la duda, solo avivó aún más el desprecio que sentía y siente por su antiguo quarterback._

_A medida de que daba su versión de los hechos, el rostro de Quinn comenzaba a cambiar. Primero fue sorpresa, después fue incredulidad, seguido por coraje y mucho resentimiento. Obviamente, todo lo que Dave les estaba diciendo no era un acontecimiento que revelara toda la verdad, pero si era un gran comienzo para desenmascarar a Finn. Jacob Ben-Israel era su primer sospechoso, y ahora tenia mucho más sentido. _

-¿Estas seguro de que no escuchaste nada más?-_Tenia las manos apretadas en puños, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos podían verse blancos.-_ ¿Es lo único que sabes?- _Estaba haciendo hasta lo imposible para controlar su temperamento que poco a poco estaba saliendo a la luz después de mucho tiempo._

-Sí, he intentado encontrarlos juntos desde ese día pero nada, supongo que no quieren dar pie a sospechas, sobre todo cuando Finn sabe que vigilo cada movimiento que da.-

-¿¡Y de seguro se lo dijiste en la cara verdad!?-_Gritó ya desesperada. Si ella hubiera estado en el lugar de Karofsky definitivamente las cosas abrían terminado diferente, pero ya nada se podía hacer. Ahora, ambos estaban siendo más que cuidadosos con lo que hacían, por lo que sería mucho más difícil sacarles la verdad._

-Cálmate que así no solucionaremos nada, tenemos que estar tranquilas ¿entiendes?-_Brittany intentaba hacer que su capitana se calmara, pero incluso, ella misma podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido por el enojo que la estaba invadiendo._-Solo hay que actuar con más cuidado, Dave no sabía nada…-

-¡Nadie sabe nada! ¡No tenemos nada!...-_Ahora caminaba por toda la oficina, intentaba seguir el consejo de Brittany pero le era difícil, sobre todo cuando podía ver en su mente la cara de satisfacción del tipo que hizo llorar a la chica que tanto ama.-_Son solo suposiciones, necesitamos hechos maldita sea…-

-Estoy haciendo lo que puedo Quinn de verdad, intento con todo lo que tengo pero ese idiota no dice nada…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Sabe lo que hace!...Es un cobarde ingenioso y entiende que con un pequeño error todo su mundo se viene abajo y yo voy a ser la causante de ello.-

-Tal vez si lo sorprendemos en su casa…-

-Por dios Dave…-_Miraba incrédula al chico al escuchar su idea._

_Los tres se quedaron en completo silencio, con la música de fondo proveniente de la pista. Quinn seguía moviéndose, Brittany miraba sus pies mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de descubrir todo ese supuesto misterio al igual que él chico. _

-Creo que lo mejor sería que guardemos esto en secreto en lo que averiguamos más cosas, no tiene caso preocuparlas por algo de lo que no estamos cien por ciento seguros.-

-Pero no puedo mentirle, ella tiene que saber que es lo que pasa.-_Estaba claro que el bienestar de su novia era lo primero en su lista pero, no estaba muy segura si la idea de Brittany podía ser la correcta.-_Se darán cuenta de que algo les ocultamos Britt… incluso Santana ya sabe que algo te pasa.-

-Eso yo se como solucionarlo, pero lo importante es que sepas como aparentar con Rachel, no será por mucho Quinn, aparte ahora tenemos la ayuda de Dave.-

-Yo haré lo que ustedes me pidan, de verdad.-_Quería corregir su error de haber puesto en alerta a ambos chicos y efectivamente, haría cualquier cosa.-_ Entiendo que sería muy estúpido ir directamente a casa de ese imbécil, pero tal vez podamos ofrecerle algo a cambio, después de todo, él trabaja de esa forma ¿no?-

-Hay que actuar con más cuidado, tal vez no podamos ganarnos su confianza al principio pero creo que eso sería lo más fácil ya que la intimidación no funciona más.-

-Podríamos pedirle ayuda a la entrenadora…-

-No, este no su asunto, es nuestro. Nosotros encontraremos la solución.-_Curiosamente, Brittany le había dado la respuesta. _

-Pero Quinn…-

-Después hablaremos con más calma, creo que ya nos tardamos demasiado tiempo en el baño y no se porque pero presiento que nos podrían estar buscando.-

-¿Cuando?-_Su pregunta sonó algo desesperada y no paso por alto para Quinn y Brittany, quienes lo miraron algo extrañadas por su actitud.-_ Pregunto porque Kurt me ha dicho que las seccionales están cerca y…-

-¿Estas haciendo todo esto para que ese grupo de idiotas tenga una oportunidad?-_El chico ahora entendía de donde salía todo el poder de intimidación de la capitana de las Cheerios, esos ojos podrían hacer trizas a cualquiera.-_Responde.-_No era necesario subir su voz, lo que quería ya lo había logrado._

-Te… te estoy siendo honesto Quinn, hago esto tanto por ustedes como por él. Sabes lo importante que es para Kurt ganar esas competencias y ellos están completamente perdidos sin ustedes…-_Por cada palabra que salía de su boca, podía sentir como poco a poco salía de la gracia de Quinn.-_ Lo malo de esto es que él…-

-Piensa que nosotras tenemos la culpa ¿no es así?-

-He tratado de convencerlo pero no me escucha, cree que lo hago solo porque detesto a Finn… y vaya que tiene razón pero…-

-Ok, entiendo… por cierto, ¿el esta aquí?-

-Quinn…-_Ya no sabía como mirarla, lo único que pudo hacer es mover su mirada hacia cualquier lado que no sea la cara de la rubia._

-¡Maldita sea Karofsky!-

_Salió corriendo de la oficina dejando a Brittany y a Dave atrás. Los tacones que traía puestos, ni mucho menos el vestido parecían ser problema para ella, tenia que llegar hasta Rachel y ver que estaba bien y no peleándose con Kurt. Una vez que llego a la planta baja, movía su cabeza de un lado hacia otro, buscando pero sin tener suerte. Había tanta gente en el lugar que le era casi imposible localizar a su novia o a alguna de sus amigas._

_-_Están en el centro.-_Brittany había logrado alcanzarla y gracias a su altura pudo ver como ambas chicas bailaban sin preocupación alguna.-_ Creo que no logro encontrarla…-

-Más le vale… podré haber detenido todas esas agresiones e insultos Britt, pero cuando se trata de ella es muy difícil controlarme.-

-La violencia no es la respuesta y lo sabes.-_Estaban tan cerca que podían escucharse perfectamente sin que la música estruendosa les afectara tanto.-_Sé que es difícil a veces pero debes de tratar…-

_En muchas ocasiones, no podía distinguir si Brittany de verdad estaba tratando de darle un buen consejo sobre controlar sus problemas de carácter, o subliminalmente la motivaba a seguir sus instintos._

-Solo espero no perder la calma con Rachel en frente.-_La interrumpe. No era su estilo ser ruda con ella, pero no estaba de humor para consejos sobre manejo de ira. _

-No lo harás, ahora vamos antes de que olviden que venimos con ellas.-

_Tal vez el mundo no se iba a acabar pero definitivamente se presagiaba algo importante si es que llegaban a ver bailar a Santana López y a Rachel Berry de esa forma, una noche normal en un club normal. Pero solo se trataba de ayuda mutua. Santana estaba tratando de que Rachel olvidara ese momento tan incómodo con Kurt y Rachel quería probarle que confiaba en ella sin importar nada, que ninguna de las palabras que salieron de la boca del chico lograron afectar la extraña pero rígida amistad que poco a poco comenzaba a formarse entre ellas e incluso entre toda la escuadra. Nada podía lograr que Rachel desconfiara de sus compañeras, a pesar de haber sufrido una decepción fuerte no hace mucho. _

_Definitivamente no era por las palabras de aliento que a veces solía recibir de ellas o, para que negarlo, por los ciertos beneficios que recibía al ser la novia de su capitana. Eran sus actos, la forma en la que la protegían, en la que la hacían sentir importante, valiosa y sobre todo querida. Lo mejor era, que lo hacían sin necesidad de palabras, las acciones eran más que suficientes. Por primera vez sentía que no estaba caminando sobre una viga a metros del suelo con el peligro de caer y no encontrar nada debajo. Ya que ahora, tenía casi un ejército de amigas que estaban con ella sin pedir nada a cambio. Bueno, solo mantener de buen humor a su rígida líder y eso lo hacia más que gustosa. _

-Hola, no pude evitar mirarte desde lejos y… vaya, eres hermosa…-

_Quinn literalmente atrapo a Rachel, rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos, moviéndola del lugar y colocándola justamente enfrente de ella. Por la sorpresa, soltó un leve grito pero no tardo en reconocer esas manos y ese aroma tan característico de su chica. Aun no se acostumbraba pensar en ella de esa forma, y esperaba nunca hacerlo._

-Me asustaste…-_Acercó su cuerpo más al de Quinn. El contacto físico cada vez se hacia más esencial para ella.-_

_-_Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.-

_La canción, que al parecer era una especie de música dance, cambio radicalmente a una tonalidad un poco más calmada, perfecta para comenzar una baile pausado y tranquilo, tal y como Quinn lo quería en ese momento._

-¿Hiciste que el ambiente se tornara romántico o fue solo la música?-

-Es parte de mi magia cariño.-

_Rachel dejó salir una ligera sonrisa por gracias a la ocurrencia de su novia. Quinn volvía a regresar a su estado de ánimo tranquilo, ver a Rachel disfrutando de la noche como si todo estuviera bien, le reconfortaba increíblemente. Lo que ella no sabía, o a lo mejor no estaba del todo acostumbrada, es que su chica podía ser una estupenda actriz. Después de todo, dedicaría su vida a ello. _

_La velada llegaba a su fin, ambas chicas, por más que lo intentaron no pudieron lograr que la noche fuera eterna mientras bailaban, abrazadas, completamente absorbidas por sus movimientos, su aroma, la calidez de sus cuerpo, todo lo que las hacia especiales. _

_Cuando Quinn manejaba con dirección a la casa de su chica, para entregarla sana y salva como lo había prometido, lo hicieron en completo silencio. No precisamente un muy cómodo, ambas tenían cosas que ocultar y no era una sensación que les resultara de todo agradable. Claro esta que cada persona tiene secretos, pero tenerlos entre ellas no era nada fácil. Quinn trataba de pensar en otras cosas, y Rachel solo quería aguantar hasta llegar a su casa y quedarse callada mientras tanto. Pero no contaba con que Quinn perdiera esa batalla interna antes._

-Dave me dijo algo y, vaya, no estoy segura si deba decirte.-_Estaciono el auto en frente de la puerta de su chica. _

-¿Dave?-_Por un momento pensó que el nombre de Kurt saldría a colación pero Quinn siempre la sorprendía._

-Me dijo que vio a Finn y a tu idiota acosador, muy misteriosos, un día antes del asunto de la cinta… creo que él tiene algo que ver pero no sabe nada más.-

-Espera, ¿esto es sobre Finn?-

-Sí, ¿Qué esperabas?-

-Pensé que Dave te había mencionado a Kurt…-

-Entonces si lo viste.-

-Sí, se acercó a la mesa pero no fue muy amigable que digamos, no te preocupes, estoy bien pero no sabía como decírtelo.-

-Maldita sea… yo te vi tan tranquila con Santana, ¿de verdad todo esta bien?-_ La preocupación de Quinn no solo se veía en su cara, la forma en la que hablaba con Rachel era más que prueba suficiente. Y ella solo pudo sentir un pequeño vuelvo en su corazón, le encantaba cuando Quinn se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar, y que lo demostrara así literalmente la dejaba sin aliento._

_Tan maravilloso que simplemente la tomo del cuello y la beso casi como si no hubiera mañana, cosa que Quinn no se esperaba. No estaba muy segura de que si ese beso era porque Rachel de verdad lo sentía, o para distraerla de conducir directamente a casa de los Hummel a pedir una explicación, tal vez no de una forma muy amable, sobre lo que paso esa noche. Pero le daba igual, un beso de Rachel era especial fuese como fuese._

-Juro que no tome nada pero…-_Trataba de formar frases, dándose algo de tiempo, mientras seguía besándola apasionadamente.-_ No puedo evitarlo… lo siento…-

_Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, soltaba una carcajada al aire por las palabras de Rachel. Decirle un "lo siento" por besarla y no poder contenerse, era como si la Navidad hubiese llegado esa noche y nadie le avisó. Normalmente, Rachel suele ser tranquila, y hasta cierto punto tímida cuando se trata de ciertas muestras de afecto. Pero ahora, era más intensa, más segura de lo que hacía, y podía ver como lo disfrutaba. Y eso en lugar de ser completamente satisfactorio, resultaba ser un enorme martirio._

_-_Amor… espera…-_Trataba de detenerla, pero apenas y podía con ella misma._

_-_¿No te gusta?...-_No se molestaba en mirarla, sentir la esencia de sus dulces labios era más importante que cualquier cosa.-_ Prometo que esta vez no habrá marcas… espero…-

_Ese tono que voz que utilizó fue más que suficiente para que su cerebro sufriera un corto circuito tremendo. No controlaba sus pensamientos ni sus emociones, mucho menos sus manos que lentamente comenzaban a viajar por las ropas de Rachel. La noche estaba algo fría, pero el cuerpo de la morena irradiaba un calor que poco a poco comenzaba a hacerse más grande y más notorio._

_Quinn quería sentir más, necesitaba toca todavía un poco más. Y en un acto de completa maestría de manos, desabrocho el brasier de Rachel tan rápido que ni siquiera la dueña de esa prenda se dio cuenta. Esto sirvió para tener mayor facilidad hacia los pechos de su chica, logrando palpar la tersa piel en esa zona tan majestuosa con las yemas de sus dedos. Con sus pulgares, trazaba círculos en sus pezones, sintiendo como poco a poco se endurecían pero sin dejar nunca de perder el ritmo con sus besos. Aunque Rachel había comenzado, la guerra estaba casi ganada por Quinn, su lengua ponía el ritmo de la situación._

_-_Haces… que sea tan difícil…-_Un suspiro salió de su garganta.-_ Controlarme…-

-¿Yo?...-

-Si… tú… siempre has sido tú…-

_A pesar de todo el frenesí que la estaba dominando, estaba consiente de que estar de esa forma con su novia, en un auto, no era el mejor lugar. Pero a Rachel no le importaba en lo absoluto. Su único propósito era sentir, dejarse llevar, disfrutar de las maravillas que puede hacer Quinn cuando su boca y sus manos se ponen a trabajar al unísono._

-¿Sería muy loco si…?-_Perdió el habla. Quinn mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo con sus dientes la suavidad de este.-_ Atrás…-

-¿Atrás?...-

-Vamos… a… atrás…-_Enredaba sus delgados dedos en los cabellos de Quinn. Tal vez era porque sus sentidos estaban al mil, pero el olor que emanaba de esos mechones rubios era casi embriagador._

_Pero para Quinn, escuchar esas palabras fue un balde de agua fría directamente en el rostro. Esa no era la forma en la que debía de pasar. Rachel se merece algo mejor que el asiento trasero de un auto cualquiera. Ella debía tener una noche especial, en la que solamente ella fuese la protagonista, ella debía tener un sueño y se lo daría. Pero no ahora, no ahí, por más que se sintiera bien y no hubiese nada que las detuviera tenía que hacerlo. Su amor por Rachel era más grande que cualquier necesidad suya._

_-_Mi amor… creo que debemos parar un poco…-

-Pero… no quieres que…-_Estaba sorprendida por la actitud de Quinn, por un momento pensó que esta vez no se detendría pero se equivoco otra vez._

-Muero por hacerlo…Rachel, no sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte mía por primera vez.-

_Si creía que eso iba a ayudar, estaba muy equivocada. Ahora Rachel lo deseaba más, quería cumplir con las palabras de Quinn. Ella también quería pertenecerle de esa forma. _

_-_¿Entonces por qué…?-

-Porque no es el momento, ni el lugar…-_En silencio, y con ayuda de la luz de la Luna, comenzó a arreglar las ropas de su novia mientras Rachel miraba hacia otro lado. Volvió a abrochar su brasier, acomodó su vestido justo como estaba, y trato de colocar ciertos mechones rebeldes detrás de su oreja.-_Rachel, ¿puedo decirte algo?-

-Mientras no sea que quieres dormir esta noche conmigo esta bien, porque déjame decirte que…-_El aparente rechazo de Quinn había hecho más daño del que pensaba. Rachel estaba comenzando a molestarse hasta que su novia la silenció de la mejor forma que pudo._

-Te amo.-

_Finn le dijo muchas veces esa palabra. Tantas que hasta la fecha no consigue recordar, pero lo hacia para cualquier cosa. Para pedir perdón, porque lo sentía, por que sabia que si Rachel lo escuchaba las cosas volverían a la normalidad, porque quería conseguir algo, y otras miles de razones más. Pero nunca sintió esas palabras como lo hacia ahora. _

_-_¿Lo dijiste para que no me enojara contigo o…?-

-Sí, para que no te molestaras por haberte dicho que no. Me he condenado sola ¿sabes? Nadie en su sano juicio rechazaría una propuesta de esa clase, sobre todo si se trata de ti. Puedo asegurarte que me ha costado un trabajo inmenso controlarme.-

-¿Te detuviste porque…? No te entiendo…-

-Yo no soy como otros chicos, a veces suelo ser un poco anticuada y no quisiera que nuestra primera vez juntas fuese en el asiento trasero de mi auto. No esta bien Rachel, yo quiero, no, necesito darte más que eso.-_A pesar de la oscuridad y de la escaza luz que la Luna les brindaba esa noche, podía ver como los ojos de Rachel, poco a poco volvían a su estado normal. Ya no estaban tan oscuros, llenos de pasión como hace unos momentos. Y eso la calmaba de sobre manera.-_ Es una noche que vamos a recordar toda nuestra vida, y quisiera que fuera como yo sé que tu te la imaginas.-

-Es que… bueno… yo no quería hacerlo ya, tan solo unos cuantos besos más y…-

-¿Pero y si no me controlo? ¿O si tu no lo hacías, y de un momento a otro me hubieras pedido que te hiciera mía?-_Logra localizar las manos de Rachel sin bajar la mirada de sus ojos.-_Te repito, te amo Rachel. Y como te amo, no puedo permitirme cometer un error de esa magnitud. Mereces ser tratada como el ángel que eres, y aunque me vuelva loca cada vez que me besas de esa forma, tengo que hacer uso de todo mi autocontrol. Y no lo digo como reclamo cariño, tú lo vales y estoy más que dispuesta a esperar lo que sea necesario para…-_La garganta se le cerró y sus manos comenzaron a sudar.-_ Quiero amarte como se debe, quiero que lo disfrutes y que lo recuerdes toda tu vida. Quiero que sea especial para ti.-

-¿Y para ti?-

-¿Para mí?-

-Sí… quieres que todo sea especial, y hermoso y maravilloso para mi, pero ¿y tu?- _Algo le decía que cuando estuviera con Quinn, seria simplemente mágico. Pero, también quería estar consiente de las expectativas de ella, ya que obviamente estaba muy al tanto de las suyas.-_ ¿Tu que quieres Quinn?-

-Yo solo quiero amarte Rachel, sé que pido mucho pero es lo único que quiero.-

_Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Lo aceptaran o no, ambas habían recibido demasiada información de un solo golpe. Rachel pudo sentir en las palabras la adoración que literalmente Quinn sentía hacia ella, sobre todo cuando la frase "te amo" salió a la luz sin previo aviso. Y lo que mas sorpresa le causo, fue que ella quería decirla, tenia muchas ganas de que Quinn la escuchara de su propia voz, pero tenia que ser honesta y la verdad era que aun no lo sentía y por obvias razones, no era justo que su novia lo escuchara solo por haberse sentido mal. La quería mucho, difícilmente podía pasar más de dos horas separada de ella, pero aun no era tiempo, justo como Quinn lo había dicho. _

_Mientras todo esto pasaba en la mente de la morena, Quinn sentía que lentamente se caía a pedazos por dentro. Le dijo que la amaba y Rachel no había respondido como esperaba. Pero trataba de que no se diera cuenta, de que el tema siguiera enfocado a su primera vez juntas, aunque se estaba muriendo de ganas de preguntar si ella también le quería como ella._

-Creo que ya es hora de que entres, son las dos de la mañana y les prometí a tus padres que estarías en casa temprano.-

-Teóricamente me trajiste a casa a la hora justa…-

_Rachel salió del auto seguida de Quinn, quien al llegar a su altura la tomo de la mano para caminar juntas hacia la puerta. Los padres de Rachel no estaban cerca, ambos seguían tan dormidos como cualquier otra noche; confiaban en las chicas como para saber que respetarían sus reglas cuando salieran a horas no muy apropiadas. Aparte de que no querían sorprenderlas en situaciones incómodas. _

-Entonces, ¿Qué paso con lo de Dave? Sé que me perdí un poco pero eso no quiere decir que no te haya puesto atención.-_Estaba avergonzada de si misma a pesar de no haber hecho nada malo. Quinn podía tratar de disimular lo mejor que pudiera, pero era fácil para Rachel leer sus expresiones falsas de tranquilidad.-_

-No tenemos pruebas pero, parece ser que Jew-Fro y Finn trabajaron juntos para hacer esa maldita cinta que esta comenzando a cansarme…-_Para Quinn, mirar a Rachel a los ojos no era una opción en ese momento.-_También me dijo que aparentemente están muy mal en el coro, según sus palabras no pueden sin nosotras.-

-¿Quieres que regresemos?-

-Yo estoy bien sin ellos, y créeme que a Brittany le importa muy poco, pero en este caso las que tendrían que la última palabra en esto serían tú y Santana.-

-No vamos a aceptar la culpa de algo que no hicimos, no está bien.-

-Cariño, tal vez podríamos decir que fui yo y de esa forma…-

-¡No!-_Gritarle a personas no era algo muy común en su personalidad, por más exigente y ambiciosa que pudiera ser. Mucho menos cuando se trataba de alguien que tanto quería, pero solo imaginarse a Quinn cargar con un karma que no le pertenece hizo que sus defensas saltaran de inmediato.-_ No vas a cargar con culpas que no son tuyas, ni tu ni nadie ¿esta bien?-

-Pero Rach, los extrañas y…-

-Después de lo que hizo Kurt esta noche, por más que los extrañe y quiera volver, dudo mucho que lo haga, sobre todo de esa forma.-_Desde que llegaron a la entrada, habían tratado de no acercarse mucho. Pero a Rachel le importo muy poco esa pequeña distancia y se pego al pecho de la rubia, respirando de su perfume para hundirse en su momento de paz personal.-_Tú no eres la mala de la historia, nunca lo fuiste y no lo serás ahora… ¿Dijiste que eras mi guardián verdad?-

-Sí, lo dije.-_La abrazo al momento de escuchar esa pregunta._

-Entonces cuídame bien, se mi guardián no un mártir más.-

-Será como tú digas entonces.-

-Gracias…-_No quería soltarse de su cuerpo, era el mejor lugar en el que podía estar, pero ya era tarde y Quinn también tenía que regresar temprano a su casa.- _Pero estoy consiente de que no vas a dejar el tema en paz hasta que encuentres a un culpable, ¿cierto? Aunque yo te lo pida-

-Claro que no, lo siento cariño pero sinceramente no podría por más que me lo pidieras.-

-Solo ten cuidado ¿si?

-Por ti hago lo que sea.-

_Se besaron de nuevo pero ahora, sellando esa promesa que Quinn había hecho. Incluso, a pesar de que lo estaba dando todo, y aunque pudiera sentir ciertas restricciones por parte de su novia, se sentía feliz haciéndolo. Después de todo eso era lo que quería, hacerla feliz sin importar nada._

_Era poco decir que no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Solo imaginarse a Finn y al otro chico tramar tal cosa, hacia que se le revolviera el estómago y que de un momento a otro saliera de su casa a enfrentarlos de una vez por todos. Pero no podía, tenia que actuar inteligentemente, hacer que ellos cayeran en su propio juego. ¿Como? No tenia ni la más mínima idea. Desde que había dejado sus malos hábitos de atacar a la gente y jugarle trampas, su cerebro había borrado todas y cada una de sus mejores jugadas. Pero sabia de alguien que podía ayudarla. Solamente una persona podía tener una mente tan maquiavélica como la de ella y por mucho que no quería meter a más personas en todo esto, necesitaba su ayuda._

_Aprovechando que era domingo y que su madre muy probablemente dormiría hasta muy tarde, tomo las llaves de su auto, no sin antes dejar una nota que decía no tardaría mucho y que el desayuno ya estaba listo. Normalmente iría a visitar a su chica, pero ya que le habían dado bandera verde para actuar como ella quisiera, claro que sin arriesgarse, condujo hacia el único lugar en donde podían ayudarla indiscutiblemente._

_-_¿Abuela?-_Abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrándose con Susan casi como siempre, mirando a través de su ventana._

-¿Quinnie? ¡Pasa hija! Desde que tienes novia te haz olvidado de esta vieja ¿verdad? Y no te culpo eh, ella es más linda que yo.-

-Nadie es más linda que tu abuela, pero tú sabes, necesitaba pasar tiempo con ella… y pues han pasado ciertas cosas pero, conociéndote, ya sabrás de que hablo.-_Se sienta en la esquina de la cama para poder platicar más cómoda._

_-_Sí, mi fuente a pesar de que es un horrible dolor en el trasero, nunca falla.-_Le respondió con una sonrisa bastante particular de los Fabray.- _¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Sabes, eso aun me sigue asustando pero en fin. Necesito que ese idiota diga la verdad, Rachel debe regresar al coro, por mucho que me diga que con las Cheerios está bien, yo sé que extraña cantar y bailar como lo hacia con ellos.-

-Pero por lo que se, eso también lo hace con ustedes ¿no? Tu sabes cuantos caza talentos van a tus competencias cariño, no va a ser difícil que alguien se fije en la niña.-

-¿Y si no? Aparte, que regrese con New Directions solo sería para asegurar su entrada en NYADA si ven que ha tenido una preparación previa.-

-Rachel lleva practicando desde que nació, pero si eso es lo que deseas.-

-Quiero que esté bien abuela, aparte no puedo permitir que esos idiotas se salgan con la suya así como así.-

-¿Plural? ¿Hay alguien más?-

_Continuaron platicando un rato más, Quinn le contó todo lo que Dave le había dicho la noche anterior mientras su abuela solo se limitaba a escuchar. Y por lo que oía, Jacob Ben-Israel no era alguien que se podía tomar a la ligera, a pesar de ser un pobre diablo. Obviamente tenía sus formas, pero ellas también. _

_-_¿Entonces?-

_Quinn veía como su abuela, en completo silencio, comenzaba a maquinar algo. Simplemente porque tenia la misma expresión que ella o que su padre, cada vez que se quedaban pensando en algo importante. Sencillamente, los genes estaban saliendo a la luz._

-Ese chico no va a hablar hasta que le des algo que quiere, que necesite, o simplemente hasta que sienta tanto miedo que no le quede otra opción.-

-No puedo amenazarlo.-

-Tienes todo un ejército atrás de ti cariño, yo creo que te será muy fácil si…-

-Rachel no quiere que me meta en problemas abuela, tiene que haber otra forma.-

-Vaya, ahora que lo dices puedo ver la correa desde aquí.-

-¡Abuela!-_Ese último comentario, en lugar de hacerla enojar, lo que hizo fue sorprenderla. Se preguntaba si Santana estaba pasando tiempo con ella y no lo sabía.- _No es eso, aparte se lo prometí.-

-Esta bien, entonces dale algo, ¿tú sabes que podría llamarle la atención?-

-Claro que lo se.-

-¿Y?-

-Quiere a mi novia.-

-Oh.-

-¿Alguna mejor idea?-

-Amor mío, yo sé que has cambiado, soy testigo de lo mucho que te ha costado volver a ser la persona que eras, antes de que todos los prejuicios de tu padre te pusieran a raya…-_Susan movió un poco su silla de ruedas para quedar justo en frente de Quinn.-_ Pero por desgracia, hay cosas que, aunque no nos gusten, tenemos que hacerlas.-

-No quiero perderla abuela…-

-No lo harás, tampoco te estoy diciendo que ahorques al chico del árbol más cercano de tu escuela, para darle una lección al próximo que quiera meterse contigo ¿o sí?-

-Entonces tu idea es…-

-Acorrálalo, cierra todas sus salidas, después de todo no creo que todo lo que él hace sea permitido en la escuela ¿no es así?-

-Es una especie de Pérez Hilton, sin ser judío y homosexual, pero de todas formas es la misma peste.-

-Pues bueno, creo que te toca a ti ponerle un alto a este jovencito.-_Volvía a poner su silla cerca de su ventana, pero recordando algo más que tenia que decirle a Quinn sobre su plan.-_ Ah, pero no se te olvide algo Quinnie, y esto probablemente pueda evitarte muchos problemas…-

-Te escucho.-

_El comedor estaba en silencio, sus padres estaban casi asustados de verla tan callada que no se atrevían ni a preguntar. Rachel tenía su mirada fija en su tazón de cereal, lo revolvía y lo revolvía pero no comía absolutamente nada. _

_Le era imposible hacer cualquier otra actividad, especialmente cuando toda su concentración estaba enfocada en Quinn. Se preguntaba si ya se había levantado, o si tenía algo que hacer con su madre el día de hoy. No sabría si la vería, o tendría que esperar hasta mañana para pedirle una disculpa por su desplante de anoche. O tal vez sería mejor que se quedara en casa, pensando porque no le pudo decir que también la amaba. ¿Por qué a quien iba a mentirle? Lo que sentía por Quinn iba más allá de una admiración o adoración cualquiera. Pero ¿por qué no pudo decirlo? ¿Acaso no era el momento perfecto? ¿O no lo era? Demasiadas preguntas que nadie más que ella podía responder, pero aparentemente, su cerebro no quería funcionar como debía y eso solo la frustraba más. _

_Hiram iba a preguntarle algo pero LeRoy lo detuvo en el acto. Él también quería saber que cosas tan importantes pasaban en la mente de su hija para mantenerla callada durante tanto tiempo, pero no era una buena idea. Después de todo conocía a Rachel mejor que así mismo, y sabia que era mejor dejar las cosas así, y esperar a que ella se acerque._

_-_Tengo que salir.-_Deja la cuchara en su plato y sale corriendo a su cuarto, sin esperar la respuesta de sus padres._

_-_¿Podemos decirle que no o…?-

-Creo que ella tiene asuntos que solucionar, ¿acaso no viste su cara? Esa niña planea algo y creo que será grande.-_Mete el tenedor en su boca, mientras ve la cara de preocupación de su marido._

-Desde que llego Quinn actúa más extraño de lo normal…-

-¿Otra vez? Ya hablamos de eso, la chica le hace bien, es más creo que es mutuo.-_Se levanta de su asiento para ir por más jugo al refrigerador.-_ Obviamente la vemos menos por lo de las porristas, y porque están juntas y salen a tomarse un café o que se yo. Sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano Hiram.

-Pero aun así no tiene por qué agradarme.-

-Al menos no es ese chico…-

-Si, de todos los males el menos peor.-

-Hiram, Quinn es buena y responsable, cada vez que sale con Rachel te lo demuestra.-

-Como sea, ya que nuestra hija no nos necesita más, ya vámonos a la oficina.-_Se va de la cocina, dejando el plato en la mesa y sin decir más._

_-_Viejo celoso…-

_Una sola llamada, tan solo unos cuantos minutos o segundos, si es que tenia suerte, y sería todo. Pero le aterraba escuchar su voz, puede ser que ya se estén llevando mejor pero ¿Qué tanto? No había otra cosa que hacer más que averiguarlo. _

_Busco el número en su guía de contactos, mientras se sienta en el centro de su cama con las piernas encogidas a su pecho. El celular comenzó a dar tono, y después de unos cuantos repiques más, su mayor miedo se hizo realidad._

_-_¿Sí?-

-¿Santana? Soy yo, Rachel Be…-

-Maldita sea enano, ¡¿Quién te dio mi número?! Te juro que voy a patearle el trasero a tu noviecita…-

-Eh, en realidad, me lo diste tú anoche…-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-

-Sí, después de casi tronarme la espalda con un abrazo y…-

-Ok, ok, ya entendí. Fue el alcohol ilegal en mi cuerpo adolescente quien hizo esas cosas Berry, así que ni te emociones. Al grano, ¿Qué quieres?-

-Yo solo quería saber podrías ser tan amable de darme la dirección de Brittany.-

-Entre en coma tres años hobbit, hablas demasiado.-

-Santana, por favor, necesito hablar con ella.-

-¿Y por qué no hablas con tu rubia? Te recuerdo que ya tienes una.-

-Porque tengo que hablar con Brittany antes de hacerlo con Quinn, por favor Santana, prometo no volver a llamarte.-_Jugaba con el dobladillo de su falda, los nervios estaban jugando con su estabilidad como ellos querían._

-Más te vale enano, te lo mando por SMS ¿ok?-

-Santana, no tengo con que pagártelo, de verdad aprecio mucho esto que…-

-Pues ya luego me las ingeniare para que me pagues ManHands y más te vale que sea rápido. No quiero verte cuando llegue a casa de Britt.-

_Santana colgó, no dio tiempo para que Rachel siguiera agradeciéndole o si quiera despedirse. Y Rachel francamente no podía esperar más, había conseguido lo que quería, a pesar de tener un costo pero no importaba. Tenía que ver a Brittany y era urgente hacerlo ya._

_Afortunadamente, su casa no estaba muy lejos de su calle, por lo que después de arreglarse un poco y ordenar sus ideas un poco más, se encamino hacia la residencia de los Pearce, no sin antes despedirse rápidamente de sus padres quienes solo le dijeron que tuviera cuidado y que no regresara muy tarde. _

_En el trayecto, seguía pensando, analizando sus ideas y sus sentimientos por imposible que fuese esa tarea. Sabia que necesitaba tiempo para decir "te amo", eso si lo tenia muy claro. Pero le confundía el hecho de que sí quería decirlo, porque de verdad quería hacerlo. No había mejor momento que ese, ¿o tal ve sí lo hay? Aparte, esta ese tema maravilloso que cada noche, literalmente, la atormenta hasta el punto de no poder dormir hasta altas horas de la noche. Obviamente, su novia no lo sabe, principalmente porque ella es la razón. Sus labios son la razón, su piel, sus manos, sus piernas, su trasero, sus pechos, sus ojos, su aliento, sus caricias, sus palabras, son las muchas causas que noche a noche han logrado atormentarla. _

_Ya no puede controlarse, y si lo logra le cuesta demasiado trabajo. No era secreto, Quinn le atrae mucho, física y mentalmente. Pero, ahora la parte física la estaba dominando. Necesitaba tenerla cerca casi siempre, tocarla, besarla con fuerza y pasión, sentir su piel caliente y erizada sobre sus manos cada vez que sus manos comenzaban a subir y a bajar sobre su espalda. Lo pudo comprobar hace unas cuantas horas. El verla tan preocupada y enojada hizo que una chispa que llevaba cierto tiempo en su interior, creciera como un fuego masivo dentro de ella. Y eso la asusto. _

_Jamás en su vida había sentido eso por alguien, esa necesidad de tocar, de sentir, de besar nunca había aparecido en su instintos. Quinn la estaba cambiando, modificando sus estándares. O tal vez algo mejor, estaba logrando que se entregara a sus sentimientos, sin pensar, sin analizar, solo sentir y disfrutar con la persona correcta. _

_Cuando llego a casa de los Pearce, con las ideas más alborotadas que antes, no perdió tiempo para salir de su auto y tocar la puerta. Brittany tenía que ayudarla, nadie más podía. _

_-_¿Sí?-_El padre de Brittany, un hombre alto de cabellos rubios como los de su hija y ojos azules, entendió la puerta.-_

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y vengo a visitar a su hija Brittany. Lamento haber venido sin avisar, pero verdaderamente es importante que yo mantenga una conversación con su hija porque…-

-Ok, ok, entendí. Pasa, Britt esta en su habitación, al fondo del pasillo, en la última puerta. Créeme, es demasiado obvia.-_Se hizo a un lado para que Rachel pudiera entrar._

-Muchas gracias.-

_Con paso rápido, siguió el camino que el señor le había indicado, hasta que estuvo parada frente a una puerta decorada con poster enorme de un unicornio de pelaje negro, con el ceño fruncido a lado de otro unicornio, pero este era blanco con su crin y cola amarilla y mucho más sonriente que el otro. Se hizo una nota mental de jamás comentar lo que estaba viendo a nadie, porque algo le decía que no lo iba a pasar bien si decía algo al respecto._

-¿Brittany?-_Toco tres veces la puerta con sus nudillos.-_ Soy Rachel Berry, ¿puedo pasar?-

-¿Rachel?-_Escuchó como la voz de Brittany venia del interior de la habitación.-_Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?-_Abrió la puerta casi al escuchar la voz de la diva.-_Pasa.-

_Al entrar a la habitación, fue como entrar en un universo alterno. No esperaba que la habitación de la chica fuese tan normal, como el de cualquier otra. Claro, no podían faltar unos cuantos osos y unicornios y gatos de felpa, pero en resumen era bastante ordinario. Siempre imagino que la habitación de Brittany sería una especie de lugar mágico, lleno de muñecas, castillos de juguete y quien sabe que más cosas. Las mujeres rubias no dejaban de sorprenderla día con día._

-¿Cómo sabes en donde vivo? Oh claro, se lo preguntaste a Quinn.-

-De hecho Brittany, le pedí tu dirección a Santana. Quinn no sabe que estoy aquí.-

-¿Santana? Vaya, creo que sí estas ganando puntos con mi chica, me gusta.-_Le sonrió mientras le acercaba un pequeño banco que tenia dentro de su closet.-_Entonces me imagino que quieres hablar de Q.-

-Sí, necesito que me ayudes.-_Se sentó en el banco, y coloco ambas manos en su regazo.-_Tal vez sea absurdo lo que voy a preguntarte pero, te juro que necesito saber que piensas.-

-Adelante, escucho.-_Tomo asiento en la silla que estaba frente a su pequeño escritorio, colocando a Lord T en sus piernas.-_

-¿Cómo sabes a ciencia cierta, que estas enamorada?-

-¿A ciencia cierta? ¿El amor es una ciencia?-

-No es precisamente a lo que me refiero…-

-Lo se, por eso te lo pregunto. ¿Crees que el amor es una ciencia, como para tener resultados exactos y que nunca cambiaran?-

_La estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, podía sentir como esos ojos azules estaban penetrando su alma. Pensaba que Quinn era la única capaz de hacerlo pero, Brittany le estaba demostrando cuan equivocada estaba. _

-No… por supuesto que no…-

-¿Entonces? Cada persona entiende el amor a su manera, no puedo explicarte como lo veo yo, porque no entenderías.-_Dejaba de mirarla para enfocarse en su gato. _

-¿Pero, que se siente?-_Realmente estaba preocupada, el solo pensar que podría fallarle a la chica que ha logrado hacerla tan feliz en tan pocos días, le aterrorizaba._

-Yo siento muchas cosas, tantas que hasta ahora no puedo ponerles nombre.-_Vuelve a mirarla, pero con una mirada menos intensa.-_Santana hace que sienta cosas diferentes cada día, desde que la vi por primera vez hasta la fecha es lo mismo.

-Creo que Quinn hace exactamente lo mismo…-

-¿Tu que sientes cada vez que la miras llegar?-

-Miedo, nervios, ansiedad… tranquilidad, seguridad, cariño, amor, adoración…-_Por unos momentos no dijo nada, porque se la imagino en la acera, caminando directamente hacia ella con toda la grandeza que la caracteriza.-_La forma en la que me mira es casi aterradora… es como si yo fuera lo único que existe a su alrededor, como si sus 5 sentidos estuvieran enfocados solo en mi.-

-Vaya, Santana hace lo mismo y sí es bastante aterrador.-_Dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa, mientras volvía a su mente uno de los tantos momentos en los que su novia la miraba como si fuese el tesoro más grande del mundo.-_ ¿Y que sientes cuando te besa?-

-Hace que sienta… que todo el mundo se fue, que estamos ella y yo volando en el espacio… y que solo exista el sabor de sus labios, su aliento…-

-¿Y cuando te toca? Me refiero a, ¿Qué sientes cuando te toca como mujer?-_Ya que el tema estaba tornándose algo serio, dejo a Lord T en el suelo para poner toda su atención en la chica._

-…Ella y yo aún no…-_Absolutamente, toda su cara estaba roja y caliente. Los eventos de anoche y los anteriores estaban bombardeando su cabeza sin piedad._

_-_Pero te ha tocado, y por tu cara, definitivamente te ha gustado.-

-Es que es eso… hace que me sienta una mujer, deseada, anhelada… Con una sola caricia o con un solo beso, logra meterme en la cabeza que soy el ser más…-_Se quedó callada, le daba vergüenza continuar pero Brittany no iba a quedarse con la duda._

_-_No voy a decir nada, si es lo que te preocupa.-

-Logra meterme en la cabeza que soy la mujer, no chica, más sensual, sexy pero sobre todo, querida del mundo.-_Jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir. Sus piernas se movían de arriba hacia abajo, como una especie de tic.-_No hace que me sienta utilizada, sino adorada, respetada en todos los sentidos… es como si fuera su más grande tesoro…-

-Y vaya que lo eres, al principio no supo como cuidarte pero ahora que te tiene, no dudes que hará hasta lo imposible por protegerte de todo.-_Ahora, recordaba esos días en los que Quinn trataba con todo su ser en odiar a la chica que tenia en frente, pero ese mismo día se contradecía completamente. Era divertido verla lucha consigo misma, pero había veces que era simplemente doloroso.-_Al menos tienes claro que te gusta, ¿no es así?-

-¿Y si eso no es suficiente para Quinn?-

-Creo que hay algo que no me estas diciendo.-_Y no se estaba equivocando._

_-_Después de que salimos del club y me dejo en mi casa… me dijo que me amaba, pero yo no pude contestarle.-_Agacho su cabeza, cerrando los ojos fuertemente._

_Ahora veía esto como una terrible idea. Estaba hablando con una de las mejores amigas de Quinn y estaba completamente segura de que Brittany, le diría todo esto a su novia. _

_-_No voy a decirle nada, de verdad, estas a salvo conmigo.-_Levanto su cabeza, mirando a Brittany sorprendida. La chica estaba leyendo su mente, casi literalmente.-_ Siéndote honesta, no creo que debas de preocuparte mucho por eso.-

-¿Cómo dices eso?-

-Es obvio Rachel. Quinn lleva enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, ella ya sabe lo que es estar enamorada de ti, lo ha sentido y lo ha padecido… literalmente, y tu hasta hace unas cuantas semanas te acabas de dar cuenta de todo lo que ella puede despertar en ti o hacerte sentir…-_Se levanta de su silla al ver como poco a poco, las lagrimas comienzan a resbalar por las mejillas de Rachel. Se coloca en cuclillas, y toma sus manos, fuerte entre las suyas.-_Yo conozco a Santana desde que éramos unas niñas, y puedo asegurar que desde entonces hemos pasado de todo y que la amo porque el tiempo y las experiencias me lo han hecho saber. Solo date tiempo Rachel, no te estreses ni mucho menos te asustes. Aparte, ¿no crees que esto es lo mejor?-

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Cómo esto puede ser lo mejor?-

-¿Prefieres darle un "te amo" a Quinn por lástima, para no sentir la culpabilidad que sientes ahora, en lugar de esperar para decírselo con el corazón en la mano? ¿Para cuando de verdad, signifique algo que sí vale la pena?-

_Silencio en la habitación, silencio en su mente, y silencio en todo su ser. Brittany había dado en el clavo, y ahora solo se sentía peor que antes. _

_Ella tenía razón. Mentirle a esa chica no era una opción, al menos no en esta vida y probablemente en ninguna. Quinn no se merecía un "te amo", solo por compromiso, sobre todo después de todo lo que ha hecho por ella. _

-Tiempo…-

-Sí, tiempo es lo que necesitas tú y ella. Quinn debe ser paciente, y tu también, no es algo fácil lo que ambas están haciendo, es un cambio completamente radical en sus vidas.-

-¿Para ti y Santana fue así de difícil?-

-Yo siempre lo supe, algo me decía y me dice que mi vida esta ligada a la de ella… Y sí, a San le costó trabajo aceptarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que fuera ignorante de ello.-_Se levanto para ir rápido al baño, por una caja de pañuelos que tenia reservada para su maratón de Sweet Valley High.-_Toma.

-Gracias…-_Recibió la caja, sacando un pañuelo de papel para pasarlo por sus ojos._

_No se había equivocado, Brittany era la única persona que podía ayudarla y así fue. No la busco por su experiencia, o por la magnifica relación que tenia con Santana. Si no, por su forma de expresarse, de hablar con franqueza. Porque eso era lo que necesitaba, que alguien la escuchara y contestara sus preguntas de esa forma, aunque doliera. No importaban las lágrimas que estaba derramando, después de todo valdrían la pena en un futuro. _

_Brittany volvió a su lugar, esperando a que Rachel se tranquilizara un poco. Claro, podía haber sonado muy segura y hasta cierto punto "sabia", con todo esto del amor. Pero no negaba que a veces también sentía morirse de miedo. Adora a Santana, esa chica es su mundo, es su razón para ser fuerte por ambas, no se imagina un día sin ella porque eso le duele demasiado. Por eso, ahora que por fin la tenía con ella, no iba a darse el lujo de perderla, por lo que más tarde hablaría con ella sobre ese maldito asunto de la cinta. Errores no, hoy no._

_Pero ahora, solo observaba a la morena que trataba de calmarse pero perdía en cada intento. A veces se preguntaba como era posible que la gente pudiera ser tan distraída o ignorante de su realidad. Rachel estaba enamorada de Quinn, eso lo podía ver desde kilómetros. La chica no tenia absolutamente nada de que preocuparse, ya todo estaba hecho. Los sentimientos, la preocupación, la adoración, todo estaba ahí. Desgraciadamente Rachel necesitaba tiempo, o ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor, era una gran fortuna que existiera este lapso para que el amor que esta comenzando a crecer, lo hiciera con fuerza y decisión. A sus ojos, Rachel y Quinn no tenían absolutamente nada de que preocuparse. _

_-_Muchas… gracias… por esto…-

-Somos amigas, y nos apoyamos ¿de acuerdo?-

-Gracias Brittany, de verdad…-_Las lágrimas por fin habían cesado, y su mente pesaba menos. Lo que había dado lugar, a que surgiera una idea un tanto descabellada, pero moría por hacerlo.-_Ahora… quiero hablarte de otra cosa, y definitivamente necesito tu opinión y tú ayuda, sobre todo tu ayuda.-

-Soy toda oídos.-

_Y con esa frase, comenzó a explicarse su "idea" a la rubia, quien poco a poco comenzó a sonreír, completamente divertida y emocionada. No había dudas, Rachel ama a Quinn y ni siquiera ellas pueden hacer algo al respecto._

_**No tengo excusas que valgan la pena para explicar porque he tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Les pido una disculpa enorme, y muchas gracias a aquellas personas que me enviaron PM, y que han dejado Reviews alentándome a que actualizara y que ya no tardara más. Y pues bueno, aquí esta. Ojala y les haya gustado, y como siempre, espero no demorar tanto para el próximo episodio.**_

_**Mil gracias por su paciencia y suerte este jueves. **_


	22. Chapter 19

_Las seccionales para las porristas habían sido todo un éxito. Los jueces estaban maravillados con la voz de Rachel, y obviamente con sus movimientos y su fuerza en ese nuevo escenario. Era como si todo estuviese a su favor; la canción correcta, el uniforme correcto, las perfectas compañeras, todo fluía y todo salía bien. No tardo mucho para que corriese el rumor de que solo tenía unos días practicando con las Cheerios, y eso pudo ser comprobado sin dudas, ya que al formar parte de una de las escuadras de porristas más importantes de la nación, era obvio que notaran a una integrante nuevo, sobre todo tan destacada. _

_No esta por más decir que fue pan comido, los demás equipos no tenían oportunidad alguna. La voz de Rachel llegaba a los oídos de todos los presentes, más de uno dejo de hacer sus cosas para poner toda su atención en la pequeña chica que cantaba con una pasión que lograba ponerles los pelos de punta. Y Sue Sylvester lo sabía._

_No entendía porque tardo tanto en incluir a la chica entre sus filas, pero ahora que lo había echo de ninguna manera iba a desaprovechar la capacidad innata de la chica. Normalmente no entendía ciertas actitudes de Quinn, pero ahora podía entender como es que su mayor orgullo entre sus alumnas había caído tan patéticamente fácil entre las redes de la pequeña chica cantarina._

_Pero no todo era felicidad. New Directions habían perdido su competencia, sorprendiendo a todos. Como fue un día después de la competencia de las Cheerios, "The Unholy Trinity" y Rachel se colaron entre la audiencia para poder ver la actuación de sus ex compañeros de coro. Aún con las advertencias de Karofsky, tenían que ser testigos de lo que se había vuelto su club en su ausencia, y definitivamente no cabían del asombro. _

_Como Rachel ya no estaba con ellos, fue sustituida por Tina quien hizo un trabajo maravilloso. Por fin había tenido su oportunidad de brillar, de dar a conocer al mundo el talento que había en su ser y que muchas veces fue ignorado. Las chicas pudieron ver las caras de asombro de los jurados, eso les hizo pensar que tenían la competencia en la bolsa, pero cambiaron de parecer cuando el típico número grupal comenzó. _

_Todos se veían incómodos, inseguros de lo que estaban haciendo. A kilómetros, podrían apreciarse los gestos constipados de Finn, quien tenía cero química con Tina. Ella estaba dando todo de si, para llenar los zapatos que Rachel había dejado pero, el chico no ayudaba en lo más mínimo y los demás podían verlo. Lo miraban con resentimiento, consientes de su falta de esfuerzo y de interés, sabiendo que nuevamente había fallado como líder. _

_Querían evitar sentir pena por ellos, pero no pudieron. Hasta cierto punto les dolía verlos de esa forma, sobre todo cuando escucharon que habían quedado en tercer lugar, sin oportunidad de pasar a las regionales. Rachel tenía demasiadas ganas de ir, de correr hacia ellos y tratar de encontrar una solución pero no podía y Quinn también podía sentir esa impotencia en su novia. No sabían que era lo que podía causar que ellos se presentaran al público de esa forma, incluso pensaban que Dave había exagerado un poco pero, al verlo con sus propios ojos no tenían ninguna duda. New Directions estaba completamente perdido._

-¡¿Creen que la competencia pasada fue lo mejor de ustedes?! ¡Malditos mediocres pónganse a trabajar!-

_La entrenadora, con su usual humor hacia correr a todo su equipo la vuelta número 200. Según ella, ese era su premio por el primer lugar en las seccionales, hacerlos sudar sangre. _

_Todos corrían tratando de no quedarse en el camino, mientras dos chicos observaban desde las gradas. Dave trataba que Kurt entendiera lo que había pasado, pero el solo asentía en silencio._

-Solo habla con ellas, con todas, y entenderás de lo que hablo.-

-No tiene caso, ¿Cómo podremos recuperarla si ya se ha vuelto una de ellos?-

-Es increíble que solo te preocupes por eso…-

-Tú no entiendes…-

-Claro que entiendo.-_Lo interrumpe sorprendiendo a Kurt por su actitud.- _Eres tu el que esta cegado por tus celos, ellas ganaron, tu no, lo siento.

-No puedo creer que…-

-Ni yo puedo creer que hables de esa forma, ¿no te gusta la verdad? Lo siento mucho.-_Se levanta de su sitio para dejar a Kurt atrás.-_

_-_¡¿Por Santana?! ¡Me dejas aquí por ella!-

-Te dejo porque no quieres entender, porque no te atreves a poner un gramo de tu parte para solucionar las cosas con Rachel.-

-¡Lo intente pero siempre las va a preferir a ellas!-_Se levanta de su asientos completamente exaltado.- _¿Qué caso tiene que lo siga intentando si ya se cual va a ser el resultado?-

-Tal vez, para la próxima vez que lo intentes, trata de no atacar a las únicas personas que han estado con ella, apoyándola, integrándola a su mundo para que se sienta aceptada por primera vez. No hables mal de su novia, de la chica que la ha defendido a capa y espada y quien la ha conquistado de una forma casi honorable.-

-¿Quinn Fabray honorable? Claro…-

-Es una pena que pienses de esa forma, ojalá y cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde.-

_Dave se marcho sin dejar que Kurt pudiera contestarle de nuevo. Desde que logro acercarse al chico, no había hecho otra cosa más que conseguir que este le creyera, que pudiera confiar de nuevo en Rachel y en las demás y desenmascarar a Finn ante sus ojos de una buena vez. Pero solo conseguía malas contestaciones y peleas sin sentido. Karofsky estaba enamorado, pero sus sentidos comenzaban a decirle que probablemente esto era una causa perdida._

-Q, ya esta todo listo, el imbécil va para los vestidores.-

-¿Todos ya saben que hacer?-

-El equipo ya esta en posición, menos Sam, Finn, Mike y Puck, tal y como lo pediste.-

-Chicos si esto llega a funcionar les juro que…-

-Oh claro Quinnie, tu vas a pagar todo cuando volvamos a ir al bar del primo de Dave, no te preocupes.-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo dije que…?!-

-No vamos a pelear ahorita, Britt, busca a Rachel y esperen en los vestidores de las chicas.-

-Claro San.-

_Brittany se fue corriendo en busca de la chica, para que juntas fueran hacia donde Santana le había indicado. Este era el día._

_Hoy harían que Jacob hablara, así lo quisiera o no. Y que mejor que casi un equipo completo de Football americano, y la escuadra de porristas de secundaria más importantes de la nación para ello. Probablemente le causarían un trauma permanente, pero eso era lo que menos importaba. El chico podía estar muy debajo de "la cadena alimenticia", pero tenía demasiado poder con todos sus chismes e intrigas y Quinn se había encargado de hacerlo notar a todos sus conocidos. _

_Claro que todo lo hacia por Rachel, pero también podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro y lograr que el trabajo tan arduo de Jacob por fin terminase. _

_-_Brittany, espero que seas consiente que hacer esto es ilegal.-

-Claro que no, bueno, probablemente si lo sea pero si nadie se da cuenta entonces no hay problema.-

-De verdad yo creo que esto es…-_Se queda en silencio al observar la pantalla en el escritorio de Sue Sylvester. Esta mostraba el video de una cámara, que al parecer se encontraba en el vestuario de los hombres del equipo de americano. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención, fue ver a su chica, mirando directamente hacia la cámara. Podía jurar que la estaba viendo a los ojos.- _¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Quinn? Sí, te esta viendo en este momento.-

_Pudo ver como tomaba su teléfono y hablaba con Brittany. Esta situación se volvía cada vez más extraña, con cada segundo que pasaba. Era obvio que algo iba a pasar, pero lo que más le preocupaba era que Quinn estaba en ello. Podía apostar que toda la escuadra estaba metida en todo este acto misterioso y era inevitable no ponerse nerviosa._

_-_Brittany, ¿me puedes explicar que esta pasando? ¿Por qué Quinn está en la pantalla?-

-¿Amor? ¿Me escuchas?-

-¿Quinn? ¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué Brittany me trajo aquí y…? ¿En donde esta Brittany?-_ Cuando mencionó el nombre de su amiga, giro su cabeza para encontrarla pero se había desvanecido de la oficina. Tal y como Quinn se lo indicó por celular.-_

_-_Escucha cielo, creo que tenemos una pequeña oportunidad para desenmascarar a Jew-Fro, y es necesario que lo tengamos en video para poder mostrárselo a Figgins. Pero tu debes de estar lo más lejos de todo esto ¿entiendes? No salgas de la oficina de Sue, deja que nos encarguemos de esto ¿si?-

-¿Pero que van a hacer? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- _No quería gritar, pero ella misma podía sentir como poco a poco comenzaba a levantar su voz. Temía que Quinn se fuera a meter en problemas con la escuela, porque con ella ya los tenía más que asegurados.-_

-Porque ibas a querer formar parte y no amor, no podía arriesgarme. ¿Perdóname sí?-

-Lucy Quinn Fabray, si no me dices en este mismo instante que esta tramando, te juro que…-

-¡Shh! Ya vienen para acá, solo observa, prometo que no va a pasar nada malo.-

-¡Quinn! ¡¿Qué diablos estas…?!-

_Y volvió a quedarse en silencio mientras veía como Quinn salía corriendo de su vista y el lugar se quedaba vacío. Pero eso no tardó mucho. _

_De pronto, Jacob comenzó a hacer acto de presencia en el lugar. Como siempre, se le podía ver asustado y bastante temeroso. Trataba de observar hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien pero nada, creía estar solo, justamente como lo dice en la nota que encontró en su casillero. _

_Una vez que se aseguró que estaba solo, dejó sus cosas en una de las bancas del lugar, para tirarse al piso y comenzar a buscar algo. Fue ahí cuando Rachel se sentó en la gran silla de su entrenadora, guardó absoluto silencio y miró hacia la pantalla, casi sin pestañear._

_-_Se te perdió algo.-

_Santana llegaba hasta el chico, quien asustando por sus entrada golpeó su cabeza con la banca pero rápido se puso de pie. Nunca es bueno darle la espalda a tu enemigo, sobre todo si viene de Lima Hights Adjacent._

-Yo… eh… pues…-

-¡Contesta!-

-¡Si!... alguien… tenía que… hay algo aquí…-

-¿Quién te dejó ascender de año si ni siquiera sabes hablar bien?-

-Yo eh…-

-Por lo que entendí, si se te perdió algo… no se, tal vez, ¿esto?-

_Santana levantó su mano derecha sosteniendo una cámara. Al instante, los ojos de Jacob se pusieron en el aparato, y desde la pantalla, podía jurar como su piel comenzaba a tornarse más pálido de lo que ya era. _

_La chica solo sonreía triunfante, el plan iba de maravilla y el chico estaba dando todo de sí para ello. Le encantaba cuando las personas eran así de predecibles. _

-Entonces si buscabas esta porquería.-

-¿Podrías… por favor…?-

-¿Dártela? ¿Por qué? Si te la doy entonces ya no tendré pruebas de que tu eres el que se mete entre vestidores intentando tomar fotos de todos nosotros, ¿verdad chicos?-

_Y en un parpadeo, el lugar comenzó a llenarse de grandes y enfurecidos jugadores, y de pequeñas pero hermosas y furiosas porristas. Todos ellos encabezados por Quinn, quien, después de mucho tiempo volvía a formar esa expresión fría y calculadora en su rostro. _

_Quinn se acerca hasta donde Santana tiene acorralado a Jacob, toma la cámara en sus manos y mira al chico directamente a los ojos. _

-Y no creo que solo tomes fotos y videos ¿verdad?-

-Yo no… se… no se… de que estés hablando yo…-

-Si lo sabes. Y supongo que hay que darte crédito, porque eres lo bastante inteligente como para no guardar esas cintas en la escuela. ¿O no?-

-¿Cuáles… yo… no…?-

-¡¿Me estás preguntando o me estas afirmando?!-

_Lo acorraló a la pared dejándolo sin salida. Estaba sudando como desesperado, y sus nervios solo parecían crecer cada vez más. Nunca pensó encontrarse en una situación como esta, sobre todo cuando no hace mucho tiempo le prometieron protección e indiscutible inmunidad. Después de todo, ese era su trabajo. Sacar toda la ropa sucia de los populares y dejarlos completamente vulnerables a los ojos de los demás. Pero como dicen, el valiente vive hasta que el cobarde quiere._

-La situación es fácil Jew-Fro. Tu eres un idiota, tan idiota que dejaste todas y cada una de tus grabaciones de nosotros en tu locker y da la casualidad que nosotros las tenemos.-_Dave hace acto de presencia y tira a los pies de Jacob una bolsa enorme de color negro, con todos los videos y fotos que habían tomado de ellos.-_Pero, algo me dice que falta más material, ¿verdad?-

-Eso es todo lo que tengo, te lo juro, no tengo nada más.-_Hablo rápido por el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Quinn se estaba acercando cada vez más a su objetivo, podía sentirlo._

-Disculpa pero dadas a tus…-_Mira la bolsa negra.-_ Antecedentes, tendrás que perdonar que no te crea. Ahora, como soy tan buena y bondadosa voy a darte otra oportunidad para que me digas lo que quiero saber, ¿en donde están esas cintas?-

-Yo no tengo nada…te…te lo juro que yo no… esas cintas no…-

-Entonces, ¿si sabes de lo que estoy hablando imbécil?-

-No…quiero decir… cintas… yo no utilizo cintas…-_Estaba a un pazo de perder, por estar más preocupado por la porrista que tenía en frente, dejó de pensar en lo que salía de su boca.-_Esos videos e imágenes… son todo lo que tengo… te lo juro… Rachel… si Rachel se entera de esto…-

-Quiero que sepas que estoy utilizando todo el autocontrol del que soy capaz para no romperte la cara. Tú sabes que puedo hacerlo. Así que de la forma más cordial te voy a pedir que nunca vuelvas a pronunciar su nombre ¿entiendes?-

-Yo…-

-¡¿Entiendes?!-

_Todos se quedaron en silencio y Jacob solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, esperando un golpe o algo así pero ese nunca llego. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y miro a Quinn quien lo recibía con la mirada más intimidante de la que jamás haya sido testigo. Su fin estaba cerca y podía sentirlo._

-¿Te das una idea de todo lo que Rachel sufrió y esta sufriendo por tu maldita culpa? ¿Sabes cuantas noches y cuantos días tuve que consolarla porque le quitaste lo más importante de su vida? Tu y ese otro imbécil de mierda dicen amarla, pero no saben, ni tienen idea de como hacerlo. Y puede ser que yo tampoco, pero no soy tan idiota como para no saber que alejarla de la música la destrozaría, tal y como tu lo hiciste.-

-Yo no… yo no hice nada…-_Esquivó sus ojos. Claro que sabía lo que Rachel había sufrido, su trabajo es saber todo sobre todos._

-¿No? ¿Entonces me quieres decir de donde diablos Finn saco esa grabación?-

-No… eso es lo que te estoy diciendo… yo no se nada de esas cintas o grabaciones…-

-Pero no me queda ninguna duda de que sabes de malditas cintas y grabaciones te estoy hablando cobarde.-

_Rachel estaba completamente estática. Todo lo que estaba oyendo y viendo era casi tan increíble como aterrador. Quinn estaba haciendo uso de todo su fuerte carácter y su temperamento para hacer dudar a Jacob, lo estaba debilitando y todo el mundo podía verlo. Lo que no sabía era, ¿Cómo Quinn pudo haber averiguado que él era quien planeó todo?_

-Tú no solo la separaste de lo que más ama en el mundo. La destrozaste. Lograste que no participara en las Seccionales. ¿Sabes que este es su último año en esta escuela asquerosa verdad? Ella era nuestra única posibilidad para que llegáramos a las Nacionales, pero no. Por tu maldito egoísmo y el de Finn, no pueden ver más allá de sus miserables necesidades. Solo piensan en si mismos y en su asquerosa "felicidad".-_Esto último lo digo casi escupiendo la palabra, esta situación comenzaba a enfermarla, porque después de todo sus sospechas habían sido ciertas.-_ Pues felicidades, lo lograste. –_Comenzó a aplaudir fuerte y pausado.-_

-¡Yo no quería eso!-_ Bingo_

-¿No querías que?-

-¡Yo no quería lastimarle! ¡Solo quería alejarla de ti!-

-Por eso solo nos incriminaste a mi, a Santana y a Brittany ¿cierto? Para que ella llegase a odiarme y se alejara de mí ¡¿cierto?!-

-¡Si! ¡Eso era lo que queríamos! Eso era precisamente lo que buscábamos pero maldita sea… ¡ella tenía que quedarse, no irse contigo!-

-¿"Queríamos"? ¿Quién más estaba contigo Jacob?-

-Nadie… fue idea mía.-_Nuevamente volvió a esquivarle la mirada. Tenía que corregir su error aunque todo estaba terminado para él y para Finn._

_-_O claro que no fue idea tuya. Vamos Jacob, ¿Qué caso tiene caer tu solo si puedes hacerlo acompañado?-

-¡Ya te dije que fui yo!-

-¡Ten mucho cuidado de como me hablas! ¡Tengo paciencia para estúpidos como tu pero no tientes a tu suerte!-_Se agacha un poco para recoger la bolsa de piso y ponerla justo enfrente del rostro del chico.-_O me dices quien más te ayudo en esto, o toda esta bolsa llena de porquerías va a acabar en la oficina de Figgins. Te recuerdo que en esto viene tu maldito nombre, porque aparte se te ocurrió ponerle "JBI en acción" en los frentes. ¿Si sabes lo que es invasión a la privacidad? Porque aquí hay uno que otro disco, en donde no solo están mi casa, sino la de Karofsky, Brittany, Santana, y Rachel Berry con al menos 24 horas de grabación. ¿O acaso quieres saber lo que es hacer servicio comunitario? Claro, si es que tienes suerte…-

-¡Esta bien!... te diré quien más fue… si fue él. Me pidió que las grabara a ustedes tres hablando mal de Rachel pero nunca lo conseguí. Lo único que dices de ella son cosas buenas y muy cursis…-_Quinn pudo escuchar algunas risas provenientes de algunos jugadores y porristas, pero solo una mirada furiosa basto para que cesaran al instante.-_Entonces las fui siguiendo, grabándolas juntas o por separado para tener más material con el que pudiera trabajar…-

-¿Quién te pidió hacer todo eso?-

-Finn… Finn Hudson.-

_Una sonrisa triunfante se apoderó de su rostro. Era increíble lo que una corazonada o un buen presentimiento podían lograr._

-¿Tienes pruebas de que él te lo pidió?-

-No precisamente… solo me prometió que no me iba a pasar nada y que me libraría de todos los slushies…-

-Si sabes que él no puede prometerte eso ¿verdad? Si te das cuenta de que esos ataques no han sucedido desde que comenzó el año ¿verdad?-

-Bueno… es que… pensamos que estabas muy ocupada con Rachel y por eso ya no…-

-No imbécil, no ha habido ningún ataque porque no va a volver a pasar y así está decidido, así que puedes caminar por los pasillos sin temer a nada.-

_Cuando Quinn termino de hablar, los chicos del equipo de americano y las porristas, poco a poco fueron abandonando el lugar. Ya no había nada más que hacer ahí. _

-Pero… yo… lo que…-

-Sí, lo que tu hiciste fue egoísta y estúpido, pero no vamos a hacer nada, claro si es que tu no te metes con nosotros de nuevo.-

_Y al decir eso, unos cuantos chicos detuvieron su partida y esperaron a que Jacob respondiera, dedicándole varias miradas de odio y muy amenazantes._

-Claro, claro, yo ya no haré nada, se los juro, te lo juro Quinn.-

-Más te vale, pero por si se te olvida nos quedaremos con esto ¿de acuerdo?-_Señala la bolsa que tiene en sus manos._

_-_Sí, es toda tuya, yo ya no la necesito.-

-Ok, y te regreso tu cámara… ah y antes de que se me olvide, toda esta conversación está grabada, tanto en cinta como en video, de hecho Rachel te esta viendo en estos momentos y creo que sabes para que lo utilizaremos.-

-¡No! ¡Quinn Finn va a matarme y…!-

-¡Cálmate! Eso debiste de haber pensado antes de hacer un trato tan estúpido con el, aunque si te soy sincera, el chico no sirve ni para amenazar a la gente. De todas formas te mantendremos vigilado por si algo llega a pasar ¿de acuerdo?-

-Ok…-

_Cuando por fin llegaron a un "acuerdo", los dos se encontraban solos en el lugar. Ni Santana, ni Brittany y mucho menos Dave estaban en lugar. Sabían que lo que seguía era una plática bastante incómoda entre Quinn y Rachel y definitivamente no querían verlo._

_Al estar a punto de salir y de dejar atrás todo lo que había pasando en los 20 minutos más largos de su vida, se detuvo para preguntar algo que, a pesar de saber la respuesta, quería escucharlo de su boca._

-La amas mucho ¿verdad?-

_Quinn se sintió sorprendida por la pregunta más no ofendida. Ahora era cuando el chico mostraba algo de valía y no podía negarlo. Por lo que accedió a contestar la pregunta de la única forma en la que podía hacerlo._

-Sí, como no te puedes dar una idea Jacob.-

_El hecho de que le llamara por su nombre y no con insultos como lo había dicho antes lo tomó por sorpresa, sobre todo por la serenidad y confianza que salió de su boca al pronunciar esas palabras. Durante mucho tiempo vivió del chisme, mentiras y de la intriga, así que podía saber con facilidad cuando alguien le mentía en la cara y cuando no. Y definitivamente Quinn estaba diciendo la verdad desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Se sentía afortunado de estar presenciado algo así._

_No dijo más, solo sonrió hacia la chica y se marcho junto a su cámara. Definitivamente esa noche tendría mucho que pensar. _

_Al ver que por fin se había ido, se dejó caer en la banca. Necesitaba descansar después de todo lo que había hecho. Jamás había utilizado tano autocontrol como en ese momento, conteniendo todas y cada una de sus emociones y utilizando únicamente su mente. Ella no tenía pruebas de que Jacob era el culpable, pero una corazonada y la motivación de su abuela le hicieron actuar de esa forma y le agradecía a dios por no haberse equivocado. De haberlo echo, los resultados hubieran sido casi fatales. Ahora, lo único que le faltaba por hacer era ir en busca de Rachel para tratar de explicarle todo. Pero justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie, su chica aparecía enfrente de ella._

_Un frío temor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Y es que eso no era raro, esa descarga siempre inundaba su cuerpo cada vez que la veía. Pero algo le decía que no le iría nada bien en esa plática, sobre todo por la mirada tan seria de Rachel. _

_-_¿Amor?-

-Vámonos de aquí.-

-Pero yo…-

-Vámonos Quinn, no quiero estar en este lugar.-

-De acuerdo, solo deja que vaya a la oficina de Sue por la…-

-Ya la tienen Brittany y Santana, ahora, ¿ya nos podemos ir?-

-Ok…-

_El viaje en el auto de Quinn fue silencioso. Ni la música podía escucharse. Rachel solo se limitaba a mirar a través de la ventana y Quinn solo conducía. Por más que esta quería entablar un tema de conversación, la morena no accedía. _

_Cuando llegaron a su casa, Rachel salió del auto en dirección a su casa dejando la puerta abierta. Era obvio que quería que Quinn entrase, pero esta no estaba segura de hacerlo. Su comportamiento no fue del todo correcto y eso le traería consecuencias. Solo esperaba que el costo no fuera tan alto a pagar. _

_Al entrar, toda la casa estaba a oscuras y no había rastro de los Hiram o LeRoy. Cerró la puerta y se adentro más, y al no ver a su chica, dirigió sus pasos hasta su habitación. Al estar en la entrada, la vio sentada justo en el borde de la cama, con los puños apretados y mirando hacia sus piernas. _

-¿Por qué hiciste todo eso?-

-Porque debía hacerlo… por ti, por mi, porque quieres regresar al glee club y mostrándoles quien es Finn en realidad es la única forma. Porque extrañas a Kurt, y el necesita pruebas y estas son más que suficientes.-

-¿Tú… tú quieres que deje a las Cheerios?-

-¡No!... Por supuesto que no, pero puedo notar que extrañas mucho a los chicos. Siempre que tomamos el almuerzo miras hacia su mesa, cuando pasamos por el salón del coro miras hacia la entrada y te destroza saber que tu no estas ahí. Cuando los vimos en las competencias estabas mal, pude ver como llorabas aunque tú disimuladamente te limpiaste las lágrimas.-

-Pero ellos no confían en mi, ¿Cómo quieres que este con personas que solo me ven como una amenaza y no como una amiga?-

-Creo que todos cometemos errores en nuestra vida, y el de ellos fue confiar en la persona incorrecta y por desgracia ya sufrieron las consecuencias. Lo que me molesta es que no lo hice antes, de haberlo hecho podías haber regresado y ganado esa competencia.-

-¿Por qué siempre hablas de mí y no de ti, de ustedes?-

-No entiendo…-

-Siempre hablas de mi, de que yo regrese a New Directions, ¿pero y tu? ¿Santana y Britt?-

-Bueno, es que nosotras… aún no lo sabemos, tal vez Santana sí, pero Brittany y yo no estamos tan seguras.-

-¿Puedes venir?-

_Quinn no había querido entrar. Pensaba que Rachel estaba enojada con ella pero era todo lo contrario. Así que, caminó hasta llegar a su chica y sentarse a su lado. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas, entrelazándolas delicadamente, disfrutando de cada roce y contacto._

-Aquí estoy.-

-Sabes que no voy a regresar si tu no vienes conmigo ¿verdad?-

-Pero mi amor…-

-Nada de "peros". Entiendo que sigas enojada, incluso yo aún lo estoy pero no regreso sin ti y esa decisión ya está tomada.-

-Pero Rachel…-

-¿Tu tomas decisiones sin consultarme no? Como hoy lo hiciste. Entonces ahora es mi turno.-

-Mi amor por favor…-

-Ya, no quiero saber más.-

_Se levantó y comenzó a quitarse su uniforme enfrente de Quinn sin pudor alguno. No era de noche, pero como no le apetecía salir, busco entre sus cajones su pijama y se la puso ante la mirada atónita de su novia. _

_Cerró las cortinas de su habitación para que no entrara el sol y también cerró la puerta. Sin decir más, se metió entre sus sabanas dispuesta a tomar una siesta, y Quinn seguía sin moverse._

_-_¿Vas a dormir conmigo o no?-

-Sí amor, si.-

_Ni siquiera se detuvo a preguntar, se quitó los tenis y se metió entre las sabanas para abrazar a Rachel por la espalda. _

_Pronto se embriago de su calor y de su olor. Lentamente fue siendo victima del sueño al igual que su chica. Su último pensamiento fue que, definitivamente si regresaría a New Directions. Después de todo no iba a dejar a su novia con todos ellos. _

_-_Yo… yo no sé que decir… vaya… esto es increíble.-

-Supongo que para la próxima vez, debe de hacer una investigación un poco más "profunda" cuando la palabra de alguno de sus alumnos se vea afectada, ¿no cree?-

-Quinn por favor…-

-No Rachel, Quinn tienes razón y no sabes cuan avergonzado estoy con todas ustedes.-

_Después de ponerse de acuerdo, al día siguiente fueron a hablar con su profesor para aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Tal vez ya no tenían oportunidades para las seccionales, pero eso no quería decir que no continuarían preparándose todos los días. Eso era muy importante para la mayoría, en especial para Rachel._

_Shuester las miraba muy apenado. Finn había logrado engañarlos a todos, él incluyéndose. No tenía cara para enfrentar a las cuatro chicas que estaban en su oficina y mucho menos a todos aquellos que lo esperaban el salón del coro. Pero debía hacerlo._

_-_¿Quieren hacerlo de una vez?-

-Creo que sería lo más sensato señor Shuester.-

-De acuerdo.-

_Los cinco salieron del cubículo con paso dirigido hacia el salón. Todos los demás estaban distraídos en sus cosas, tratando de no pensar en su vergonsoza actuación, pero rápido dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para atender a lo que estaba a punto de pasar. _

_Las miradas de sorpresa y duda no se hicieron esperar. No sabían que estaba pasando pero definitivamente iba a ser algo sumamente importante. _

-Chicos, hoy tengo un anuncio que hacer… bueno, Quinn, Brittany, Santana y Rachel quieren decirles algo importante y creo que todos tenemos que escucharlas.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Vienen a burlarse de nosotros otra vez?- _Finn alzaba la voz para llamar la atención de todos, pero rápido se callo al sentir la mirada amenazante de Quinn sobre él._

_-_Tú eres el primero que tiene que escucharnos, cobarde mentiroso.-

-¡No voy a permitir que me hables de esa forma!-

-¡Finn! ¡Guarda silencio!-

_Eso dejó sin palabras a todos los presentes. El profesor jamás había alzado la voz hacia el muchacho, todos eran consientes de como lo trataba con cierta preferencia y ahora ese regaño se escuchó más fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiese dado._

_A Finn no le quedó otra opción más que sentarse y callarse de mala gana. _

_-_Quinn, adelante.-_Se hizo a un lado, dejándola justo en el centro del aula, recibiendo todas las miradas._

_-_Si estamos aquí es para demostrar de una buena vez quien es ese patán que tienen como líder.-

-Quinn por favor, no utilicemos un lenguaje agresivo.-

-Escuche, él nos ha dicho peores cosas, esto es solo un halago más hacia su miserable persona.-_Santana salió a la defensa de su amiga. Rachel y Brittany estaban tomadas de la mano. La rubia estaba tratando de brindarle todo el apoyo posible, mientras que su novia hacia lo mismo con Quinn.-_De ésta no sales vivo imbécil…-

-Santana, déjame hablar a mi ¿si?-_Santana dejo de hablar para ir en busca de su computadora portátil. El video solo necesitaba reproducirse.-_Como les iba diciendo, a todos ustedes les han visto la cara en múltiples ocasiones, y solo esta vez les ha salido caro, perdieron la seccionales gracias a ese tipo.-_Levantó su mano derecha y lo señalo con el dedo índice. No era necesario tanto drama, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba disfrutándolo demasiado.-_Si se acercan un poco a la pantalla, podrán saber de que estoy hablando.-

_Mientras Santana preparaba la computadora, todos los miembros excepto Finn y Kurt se fueron acercando hacia el piano. Una vez que estuvieron cerca, comenzó a reproducirse. Quinn se movió del centro para ir con Rachel, quien no dejaba de mirar a Kurt y el a ella. El chico aun parecía enojado y lastimado, sobre todo cuando vio a la rubia abrazarla en un acto de apoyo y comprensión. _

_Todos veían y escuchaban el video en completo silencio. Finn no entendía que era lo que pasaba ni de que video hablaba. Solo esperaba que Jew-Fro no tuviera nada que ver. Pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando comenzó a escuchar la voz del chico diciendo que era lo que había pasado en realidad. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un color más pálido de lo normal y sus manos sudaban demasiado a causa de su espontáneo nerviosismo. _

_Mientras que Kurt abría los ojos por el asombro. Estaba completamente estático y avergonzado. Dave tenía razón, todo lo que Finn le había dicho no eran más que mentiras y se arrepentía de haberle creído desde el primer momento. Sus ojos volvían a posarse sobre Rachel, quien ahora tenía lágrimas en su rostro, pero pudo ver como Quinn se las limpiaba tiernamente con sus pulgares. Y fue justo ahí cuando la verdad le llegó de golpe. De verdad estaba enamorada de la chica, de verdad lo único que quería para ella era su bienestar y su felicidad. Pero su egoísmo lo había cegado._

_Terminando el video, todos los chicos voltearon sus miradas hacia Finn, quien se movía inquietamente en su asiento. Miro hacia donde supuestamente estaba su hermanastro pero no vio nada. Kurt se había levantado para colocarse al lado de un muy enojado Puckerman. _

_-_Amigo, ¿Qué diablos es todo esto?-

-Yo… yo… no sé que sea eso, de seguro ellas lo editaron, si es otro tuco para engañarnos no les…-

-¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto?-_Su voz no se escuchaba tan fuerte como antes, pero podías sentir el dolor y la confusión en sus palabras. No podía entender como alguien podía actuar de tal manera y seguir negándolo, sobre todo cuando las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa.- _¿Qué ganas? ¿Crees que voy a regresar contigo? ¿Crees que después de lo que hiciste o de lo que estas haciendo en este momento, tienes una oportunidad de formar parte de mi vida?-

-Rachel, te lo juro que yo no hice nada, mi amor por favor…-

-¡No me llames así! ¡No lo soy y nunca lo fui!-_Ahora gritaba con fuerza y mucho coraje, pero trataba de no soltar la mano de Quinn en ningún momento.-_Si alguna vez me hubieras amado tanto como dices, jamás me hubieras echo esto…-

-Pero en la grabación no estabas tu… yo solo quería mostrarte lo perra que…-

-La ofendes de nuevo y te juro por lo más que amo en este mundo que vas a arrepentirte de hacerlo el resto de tu vida.-_No era mala persona ni mucho menos planeaba cumplir su amenaza, pero se descontrolaba al escuchar una ofensa hacia Quinn.-_Tu no sabes como amar, pero sabes como exigir, como mentir y como ser un completo egoísta. Solamente quieres tu felicidad sin pensar en los demás, haces cualquier cosa y pasas a través de cualquiera con tal de obtener lo que tú quieres. Las pruebas están aquí, Quinn, Santana y Brittany son inocentes de cualquier cosa que puedas acusarlas. ¿Creíste que podrías ponerme en su contra? Lamento que tu plan no haya salido como querías.-

-Pero Rach… yo…-

-Yo creo que ya dijiste mucho aquí, y me parece que esto debe de terminar ya. Por tu culpa no logramos ganar la competencia, gracias a tu magnificas ideas estamos en donde estamos.-_Sam tomaba la palabra ahora. Por más que quería decir algo Puck estaba sin habla, al igual que todos los demás.-_Se que nuestra política es jamás excluir o correr a alguien del club. Pero yo te considero una persona que solo afecta la integridad de nuestro grupo, con tus mentiras e idioteces. ¿Profesor?-

-Dime Sam.-_Había querido mantenerse a raya. Esto era un problema entre sus alumnos y ellos debían de arreglarlo. Aunque el también haya formado parte de su anterior fracaso._

_-_Quiero que todos hagamos una votación sobre si Finn debe quedarse o no en New Directions.-

-Sam, yo creo que…-

-Yo creo que todos estamos de acuerdo señor Shue.-_Después de pensarlo, Puck también hablo. Le dolía mucho tener que estar en contra de su mejor amigo, pero no tenía otra opción._

_-_¿Todos están de acuerdo?-_Solo asintieron con la cabeza.-_De acuerdo… todos aquellos en contra de que Finn se vaya de New Directions, levanten la mano.-_Nadie movió un solo musculo, se limitaban a mirar al chico sin mostrar expresión alguna.-_Ok… ahora, levanten la mano todos aquellos que quieran que Finn deje New Directions.-

_El voto fue unánime, incluso Brad levantó la mano. Ya no lo querían ahí, les había engañado en su cara y por eso habían resultado gravemente perjudicados. Era hora de buscar a un líder de verdad._

-¡No! ¡Yo no me voy a ir de este lugar! ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!-_Señalo a Quinn, quien le respondió con una sonrisa burlona. Sabe jugar sucio, pero también sigue las reglas._

-Mike, Sam.-_Puck llamó a los chicos para que lo ayudaran a sacar a Finn del lugar antes de que pudiera hacer algo que de verdad iba a lamentar._

_Lo tomaron de los brazos y con mucho trabajo lograron sacarlo del lugar. Todos estaban atónitos ante la inusual partida de su líder, pero eso les dejó de importar cuando cayeron en la cuenta de lo que seguía. Debían pedir disculpas, y tenían que hacerlo ahora._

-Chicas, no sé que decirles, de verdad lo siento mucho.-_Sam hablaba con toda la honestidad y arrepentimiento de los que era posible._

_-_Yo también quiero pedirles perdón, no sabía en que estaba pensando.-_Puck miraba arrepentido a Quinn pero ella ni se inmutó._

-Creo que todos les debemos una enorme disculpa. No tengo cara para pedirles esto pero, si algún día… bueno, si desean regresar con nosotros, son más que bienvenidas.-

_Poco a poco fueron acercándose hacia las porristas con caras y expresiones de arrepentimientos. Brittany aceptaba las disculpas casi al instante pero sin dar mucho pie a entablar una conversación con sus compañeros. Después de todo no confiaba en ellos. Santana trataba de hacerse la dura, como siempre, pero sus defensas caían poco a poco al ver como se acercaban a ella. Algo así pasaba con Quinn, pero ella prefería estar más al pendiente de su chica. Quien no dejaba de llorar y de lamentar todo lo sucedido. _

_El único que no se aproximaba a esa reconciliación fue Kurt y Quinn lo noto. _

_-_¿Quieres que te deje sola con él?-_Le hablo al oído. No estaba muy segura sobre si era la decisión correcta, pero conocía los deseos de su chica.-_

_-_Si, necesitamos hablar de muchas cosas.-

-¿Me prometes que vas a estar bien?-

-No.-

-…De acuerdo, estaré afuera por si necesitas algo ¿si?-_Besa tiernamente su mejilla, para después decirles a todos que Kurt y Rachel necesitaban un momento para ellos. Todos entendieron inmediatamente y abandonaron el lugar. Incluso el señor Shuester lo hizo, nunca había deseado tanto llegar a su casa para descansar de tanto drama adolecente como en ese momento. _

_Si hubieran tomado el tiempo, sabrían que habían pasado casi veinte minutos sin decir palabra alguna. Simplemente acompañándose; a veces mirándose fijamente o a cualquier otro lugar. Querían pensar que tenían las frases correctas en su mente para decirse el uno al otro, pero su inseguridad y su arrepentimiento los hacían inseguros._

_-_Creo que no vas a hablar, supongo que tengo que hacerlo yo.-

-No Rachel, creo que yo…-

-Está bien, en serio.-_Interrumpe su explicación sin titubear.-_ Tu ya dijiste demasiado, pensaste y divagaste mucho más, así que… bueno, supongo que es mi turno de decirte algunas cosas.-

_Dejó su lugar junto al piano para situarse más cerca del chico. Kurt no sabía si se trataba del uniforme o de su mirada, pero la Rachel Berry que tenía en frente era mucho más intimidante que antes. _

-No voy a reclamarte que no me hayas creído desde el primer momento, las pruebas eran bastante convincentes y, aunque no me guste admitirlo, los antecedentes de Santana, Britt y de Quinn definitivamente tampoco ayudan mucho.-_Ahora era cuando Kurt estaba más perdido que antes. No entendía porque Rachel había comenzado la conversación de esa forma pero no se atrevía a quitarle la palabra.-_ Pero lo que si voy a pedirte, no es exigirte porque obviamente tu eres libre de hacer lo que quieras así como yo lo soy, que no vuelvas a hablar de ella de la forma en la que lo hiciste en el club. Entiendo que a veces uses esa actitud altanera y prepotente por tu maravilloso talento y todas las aptitudes que te representan. Pero aquí estás hablando de mi novia, de la persona que me ha ayudado estos días tan difíciles sin mi mejor amigo y sin lo que más amo hacer.

_Creía que no podía ser posible, pero todos sus remordimientos comenzaban a aumentar. Las palabras y los ojos de Rachel lo hacían sentir miserable a cada segundo que pasaba. Escuchaba su voz con la misma seguridad y con el mismo temple con el que alguna vez le habló de todos sus sueños y cada uno de sus ideales. _

-Rachel lo sé, soy un idiota pero te juro que…-

-Creo que no estás en posición de jurarme nada y francamente no tienes que hacerlo. Pero como te iba diciendo, Quinn es la persona que he tenido incondicionalmente desde que me confesó sus sentimientos. El único momento en el que me deja sola es cuando tiene que ir a trabajar para ayudarle a su madre con dinero, cuando yo sé que no lo necesita, pero su deseo de madurar y ser una mujer independiente es más fuerte.-_Estaba orgullosa y enamorada de su novia, así que era lógico que su discurso sobre ella fuera tan intenso y apasionado.-_ Todo el mundo tiene ese recuerdo de lo mala que solía ser antes, pero pocos son los que se dan cuenta del cambio y el esfuerzo tan grande que está haciendo. Estoy completamente segura de que hay personas que aún no entienden como es posible que siga teniendo el "control" de toda una escuela si siempre era despreciable con cualquier que se le atravesaba en el camino. Lo que ellos no notan, o no quieren ver, es que Quinn es un líder nato. Conoce tanto sus aptitudes fuertes como sus debilidades, no actúa sin pensar, y sobre todo tiene más cosas en común con todos de lo que ustedes creen.-

-¿Qué puede tener en común conmigo?-_Estaba equivocado y no solo lo sabía, podía sentirlo. Pero no podía comprender como era posible que Quinn Fabray tuviera algo en parecido con él. Desde que recuerda su vida es difícil y dolorosa, y la de la chica son solo dulces y caramelos.-_ Ella es homosexual y yo también, ¿ese es el parecido?-

-No, la similitud es que ella tenía miedo de ser quien es al igual que tu, que yo y que todos los que estamos en esta escuela. Pero aprendió a controlar sus inseguridades, entendió como canalizar toda esa rabia y miedo en cosas buenas.-_Podía ver la cara de sorpresa en Kurt y no era para menos. Escuchar que Quinn tiene miedo e inseguridades no es algo de todos los días.-_ Es por eso que muchos la siguen y escuchan lo que tienen que decir. Es por eso que yo me enamoré sin remedio de ella y doy gracias por eso. Me ha hecho crecer como persona y como profesional en el arte. A pesar de estar fuera de New Directions, no dejó que pasara ni un día sin cantar o lo que sea. Ella sabe y entiende cuan importante es mi sueño de triunfar y me ayuda en ello, así que regresando al centro de esta platica, nuca vuelvas a hablar mal de Quinn Fabray en mi cara porque se me olvidaran todos esos momentos que tuvimos juntos como amigos.-

-¡Yo siempre estuve contigo! ¡¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así?!-_Se levantó de su silla completamente exaltado. _

_Quinn pudo escuchar el grito desde afuera y rápido se asomó a la pequeña ventana de la puerta, estaba apunto de entrar una certera mirada de Rachel la detuvo._

-Te lo puedo decir porque sencillamente es la verdad… te necesitaba mucho Kurt, de hecho creo que aún lo hago. Pero yo no puedo estar contigo si no eres capaz de respetar mi relación con Quinn.-_Bajó la cabeza por primera vez en toda la plática.-_ No me creíste cuando debiste hacerlo, no me apoyaste cuando más necesite que lo hicieras. Dudaste de mi palabra y de mi lealtad hacia este club, cuando bien sabes que yo jamás haría algo para dañarlos a ustedes.-

-Rachel, por favor, solo perdóname… podré darte miles de excusas pero ninguna de ellas valdría algo, lo se. Sólo dame una oportunidad, una sola y verás que soy tu amigo, vamos Rachel…-_Se acercó a la chica para tomarla de las manos. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro triste y desesperado, pero Rachel no parecía ceder.-_

-Yo solo quería decirte esto. Espero y te haya quedado claro…-_Se suelta de su agarre y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta dejando al chico casi devastado.-_ Aún te quiero y eso jamás va a cambiar… pero, ¿podrías darme tiempo?...-_Ni siquiera volteó para verlo de frente, si lo hacía estaba segura de que correría a abrazarlo pero no era el momento._

_-_Todo el tiempo que sea necesario para recuperarte…-_Dijo al mismo tiempo de limpiar sus lágrimas. Aún había tiempo de recuperar a su amiga, no podía perder la esperanza.-_

_-_Gracias.-

_Y diciendo eso se marcho del aula. En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, pudo sentir unos firmes pero delicados brazos rodeándola. Ese perfume la hizo sentir segura y fuerte de nuevo. Claro, aún sentía ese dolor de estar apunto de perder a tu mejor amigo, pero de alguna forma esa esencia tan exquisita hacía a ese dolor punzante, soportable. _

-¿Podrías… llevarme a casa?-

-Claro que sí amor.-

_Algunos días pasaron y todo parecía seguir su rumbo. Finn había sido acusado con Figgins al igual que Jacob. La diferencia fue que el chico del periódico estaba constantemente vigilado, ya sea por algunos chicos del equipo de football o por la propia Quinn. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Finn quisiera desquitarse con el chico y eso no lo iban a permitir. _

_Ambos fueron suspendidos durante varios días por sugerencia de Sue, pero seguirían perteneciendo a la escuela por intercesión de Shuester. A las chicas no les interesaba que hicieran con ellos, mientras no se metieran con ellas de nuevo, no habría ningún problema._

_O al menos eso pensaba Rachel, quien por alguna razón no podía seguir los pasos de Brittany, por más que lo intentara. _

-Brittany… tal vez si… cambiamos la rutina un poco…-

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres cambiarla?-_Se detuvo para poder hablar con Rachel mejor.-_ Pero si te está saliendo bastante bien…-

-Britt ¿a quien engañamos? No puedo ni seguirte los primeros tres pasos, ¿Cómo esperas que consiga terminar toda la canción?-_Se sienta en el suelo, bastante estresada y abrumada por todo el esfuerzo físico que esta haciendo._

-¡Claro que puedes! Siéndote honesta, a mi también se me dificulto un poco pero, como puedes ver, eso ya no es así.-_Con una sonrisa enorme, le mostro como ella podía hacer el mismo paso que han estado ensayando durante la pasada media hora, con una facilidad gigantesca.- _Solo hay que practicar más, prometo no desesperarme si es eso lo que te tiene preocupada.-

-Créeme que no solo es eso… de solo pensar lo que voy a hacer…-

-Santana me dio una cena maravillosa en un restaurant a las afueras de Lima, tu le vas a dar un baile sexy a Quinn en frente de todos por su mes cumplido. ¿Qué más puede pedir eh?-

-No se como… dios, ¿quién me dio esa idea?-

-A mi no me metas, yo solo te estoy ayudando con los pasos. Anda, aún nos falta un poco.-

_Y diciendo eso, le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ponerse en práctica de nuevo._

_**Sí, ya sé que no tengo excusa ni perdón, pero en fin. Solo me queda decirles que lo siento muchísimo, pero por una u otra cosa o por miles no había podido actualizar. El capítulo había estado a la mitad desde hace mucho, pero definitivamente las distracciones, responsabilidades y la falta de inspiración están a la orden del día y no pude terminarlo hasta hoy.**_

_**Ojalá y les haya gustado y de nuevo, lo siento muchísimo. Miles de gracias por su paciencia, mensajes personales, favoritos, etc.**_

_**Saludos **___


	23. Chapter 20

-Pero mi amor, tu siempre me dices todo ¿por qué ahora no?-

-Porque se lo prometí a Rach, bebe. Solo tendrás que esperar un poco para verlo… aparte, también te conviene a ti.-

-Muchas gracias Britt, ahora quiero saber más.-

-De nada mi amor, prometo que valdrá la pena.-

_Caminaban por los pasillos de McKinley en dirección al salón de ensayo. Ya tenían varios días de regreso y raramente se sentían como en casa. A Brittany y a Quinn les costó un poco más de trabajo adaptarse de nuevo a sus compañeros, pero después de un no muy elaborado número musical en compañía de Matthew Wilder con "Break my stride". Quinn sabía que esa canción la había preparado su novia, después de todo, ¿Quién más podía ejercitarse con ella en cada mañana?_

_Cuando las porristas llegaron al aula pudieron apreciar la cara de sorprendidos y hasta en estado de shock de los chicos, incluyendo a su profesor. _

_-_¿Por qué todos tienen la cara cómo si Frankenteen hubiera bailado desnudo en frente de ustedes?-

-¿Era necesario ser tan explícita?-_Quinn le contesta con otra pregunta mirándola de mala manera pero sin soltar a su chica en ningún momento._

-Un regalo para ti querida.-

-Chicas por favor, creo que ahora no es el momento de actuar así, si no de pensar que vamos a hacer ahora.-

-Bueno, tal vez si me explican podría brindarles un poco de mi sabiduría.-

-Estamos en las regionales Santana, descalificaron a "Oral Intensity"-

-¡¿Qué?!-

_Lo mismo que habían escuchado. Al parecer, un integrante del equipo ya estaba matriculado en la Universidad, pero como aun parecía un joven de preparatoria creyeron que todo iba a salir bien. _

_Casualmente, alguien había hecho una "investigación" lo bastante profunda como para encontrar algunas anormalidades en dicha competencia. Pero la más importante era esa. Un estudiante matriculado en la Universidad de Ohio, había querido recordar sus viejos momentos como cantante y brindar algo de ayuda a sus compañeros. Con lo que no contaban, era con la tremenda curiosidad y ¿por qué no decirlo? Bondad de un personaje anónimo. El cual, como casi siempre escuchaba conversaciones ajenas._

_-Flash Back-_

_-_Aun no puedo creer que esos imbéciles hayan perdido las seccionales, por el amor de dios ¡son las seccionales!-_Cruza sus brazos en frente de su pecho, con la mirada bastante molesta por los resultados obtenidos de New Directions.- _Sé que dijimos que lo íbamos a dejar en paz pero, ¿puedo arrojarle la máquina de slushies? Karofsky puede ayudarme sin problema.-

-Calma tus instintos asesinos ¿quieres?-_Quinn se recargo con su espalda, en los casilleros. Sosteniendo con fuerza sus cuadernos sobre ella.-_ Mejor concentra tu inteligencia en una forma para subir el ánimo de todos. El club está por los suelos y hay que hacer algo.-

-¿Cómo qué? Esas competencias son lo que nos motivaban, acéptalo Q ahora no tenemos nada.-

-Si lo tenemos, pero hay que descubrirlo de nuevo. Finn nos hizo mucho daño, y de alguna u otra forma vamos a levantarnos.-

-Maldita sea, detesto cuando hablas como ella, te lo juro que si.-

-¿Pues por quién crees que estoy intentándolo? Aparte, que no se te olvide que el Glee club es la mejor parte de tu día.-

-¡Vuelves a decir eso y te juro que…!-

_Santana maldecía y amenazaba a su capitana como solamente ella podía hacerlo, sin notar que una singular persona había escuchado cada palabra de su conversación. Su estilo no era ayudar a nadie, es más, siempre que podía ponía a quien sea ante el ojo crítico de toda la escuela. _

_Pero se había prometido cambiar, se dijo así mismo que tenía que ser una persona diferente y esta era su oportunidad. _

_-Fin del Flash-Back-_

-¿Y por qué diablos los descalificaron?-_Se sienta al lado de su novia y de inmediato toma su mano._

-Uno de sus chicos, me parece que su cantante principal ya es universitario.-

-Ay carajo…-

_Tenían que ponerse a trabajar casi de inmediato, literalmente no tenían tiempo que perder. Y no solamente ellos._

_Rachel podía sentir como un escalofrío le recorría toda su columna vertebral. Era imperativo que se apresurara en su plan lo más pronto posible, y con una discreta mirada hacia Brittany le "compartió" ese mensaje._

_-_Dave me envió un mensaje y me dijo que su primo no tendría ningún problema.-

-Sigo sin estar completamente segura de esto pero…-

-Ya lo estás haciendo y no hay forma de echarse para atrás ¿ok?-

-Ok…-_No estaba muy convencida, algo le decía que incluso después de hacerlo, seguiría con la duda de que si era lo correcto.-_

-Bien, esa es la actitud, ahora pon la silla en medio y comenzamos con la rutina.-

_Rachel hizo caso a las indicaciones de Brittany sin chistar. Pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, ni por lo que le esperaba en unos cuantos días. No solo se trataba de su aniversario con su fabulosa y maravillosa novia, sino también su cumpleaños coincidía con la fecha y definitivamente iba a ser algo especial._

_-_Entonces, comienzas colocando tu pie de este lado y tu mano derecha en mi cuello, tienes que sentirte segura de lo que estás haciendo, ¿de acuerdo?-_Brittany daba las órdenes y Rachel las seguía al pie de la letra, solo esperaba que Santana no fuera a matarla en cuando saliera de la casa de su ahora "maestra de baile".-_Entre más seguridad demuestres, más sensual te verás ante sus ojos.-

-Ok…-

_No era fácil, definitivamente no era fácil. Los pasos, los movimientos, las miradas, toda esa expresión corporal que Brittany le había estado enseñando a lo largo de esa semana la estaba dejando casi muerta durante las noches. Quinn le había preguntado si los entrenamientos de las porristas le resultaban muy extenuantes, a lo que contesto con la negativa más creíble que pudo. _

_De cualquier forma, Rachel Berry ya había dado su palabra, y no iba a poder retractarse. Tal vez no era el regalo de aniversario más común que pudiera existir entre parejas, sobre todo si apenas llevan 30-31 días saliendo oficialmente. Pero de cierta forma, pensaba que era necesario. Creía que Quinn tenía que ver su seguridad, su sensualidad, y sus pasiones reflejadas en cada movimiento de su cuerpo, la intensidad de sus ojos, lo atrevido y la desfachatez de sus actos._

_No lo hacía para retenerla, para tener relaciones en ese mismo momento, y confiaba en que eso no sucedería. Al menos no por ahora. Solo quería demostrarle, que a pesar de ser "poco" el tiempo que han convivido juntas de una forma más personal, con muchísimo más afecto y confianza entre ellas, se sentía segura a su lado en todos los aspectos._

_Solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado._

_Después de terminar todos sus deberes, obligaciones, y una pequeña pero divertida discusión con Santana, estaba lista para dedicarle toda su atención a su novia. Claro, si es que su novia podría dedicarle algo de atención también. Con estos pensamientos, no pretendía sentenciar que Rachel no le daba su lugar o algo más extremista que eso, pero los comentarios de Santana comenzaban a tomar lugar en su cabeza._

_Sabía que Rachel estaba tramando algo, lo sabía por sus miradas hacia Brittany, sus continuos cuchicheos, sus rápidas escapadas de su casa hacia la de su amiga, y sobre todo las constantes quejas de Santana sobre la amistad de su chica con la de ella. No quería presionarla, sabía de antemano que tarde o temprano sabría de que se tratada tanto misterio, pero no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda._

_Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos, que el sonido de la llamada entrante de su celular la asusto un poco, pero no tardaron centésimas de segundo, para que una brillante sonrisa se asomara por sus labios._

_-_De verdad espero que todos tus deberes ya estén terminados, porque necesitaba escuchar tu voz…-

-Claro que sí cielo, todo listo como cada noche, de hecho 5 segundos más y la que te llamaba iba a ser yo.-

-Oh, no importa, no podía esperar más… te extraño.-

-Yo también, siento como si no te hubiera visto en todo el día…-

-Amor, no nos vimos en todo el día, y creo que es mi culpa.-

_Normalmente, la que tenía más ocupaciones era Quinn por su empleo. A veces eran las dos, porque Rachel iba a visitar a Susan de vez en cuando. Y si esta no iba al asilo, dirigía sus pasos hasta Breadstix, situándose en la mesa más lejana que podía haber en el restaurante para no crearle problemas a su novia. Podía leer algo, incluso hacer su tarea, además de estudiar. Jhon no tenía ningún problema, mientras su negocio marchara a la perfección, era bienvenida._

-No mi amor, está bien si quieres pasar tiempo con Brittany, entiendo que ya no te sientas cómoda con Mercedes o Tina y que aún las cosas estén algo incómodas con Kurt, necesitas salir con otras personas.-

-Cariño, te agradezco tu comprensión pero esa no es la razón por la cual estoy disponiendo tanto del tiempo de Brittany. Lo que sucede, es que estoy preparándote algo, una… pequeña sorpresa, por nuestro aniversario. Sé que puede ser un poco cursi y hasta algo tonto, porque solo ha sido un mes, pero cielo, ha sido el mejor de mi vida.-

-Oh… con que es eso, bueno, entonces será mejor que yo me ponga a idear en algo para ti también.-

-¡Por supuesto que no Quinn Fabray!-

-Pero Rachel…-

-De ninguna manera, tú te has desvivido por darme detalles, sorpresas, cenas, incluso hasta me cantaste. Es mi turno ahora, tal vez no sea lo que esperas y sea un poco extravagante, pero algo me dice que va a gustarte.-

_Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Rachel, usualmente no tenía este tipo de reacciones y estaba consciente de que esa noche se saldría completa y absolutamente de su zona de confort. _

-¿Estas segura que no quieres nada? Digo, podemos ir a cenar a algún lugar lindo, y ahí me das tu sorpresa, ¿Qué te parece?-

-No creo que darte mi sorpresa en un "restaurante lindo" sea lo correcto cariño, yo creo que la fiesta que nos comentó Santana es lo mejor.-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí amor, yo creo que sería lo más conveniente.-

-Sí tú lo dices… y bueno, cambiando un poco de tema, porque si seguimos hablando de esto voy a querer saber de qué se trata todo eso, ¿ya pensaste en algo para las regionales?-

-¿Cuáles regionales mi amor? ¿Porristas, New Directions, ajedrez…?-

-¿Ajedrez? No me digas que…-

-No amor.-_Soltó una leve ricita por la reacción de Quinn. Estar en varios clubes en el instituto era bastante problemático, pero la satisfacía demasiado. Claro que no pertenecía al club de ajedrez, pero Susan, cada vez que iba a visitarla, no paraba de darle lecciones sobre tan antiguo juego de mesa. Incluso hasta estaba pensando en anotarla en el pequeño, pero significativo torneo en el asilo, pero eso ya sería cosa para otra ocasión.-_ Apenas y puedo seguirte el paso con las Cheerios, y definitivamente, lo único que hace el ajedrez es que piense que tengo un lado de mi un poco bélico… en fin, volviendo a tu pregunta inicial, tengo varias opciones pero no sé, no estoy muy segura sobre si serían las mejores canciones.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude? ¿Por qué no me dices y yo te ayudo a elegir, cariño?-

-Eso ya será mañana ¿sí? Esta noche solo quiero saber cómo te fue en el restaurant, ¿Qué tal va lo de ser capitana de meseros?-

-Capitana de Porristas, capitana de meseros…-

-Y capitana de New Directions, no lo olvides.-

-Co-capitana mi amor, las riendas las llevas tú, como siempre.-

-¿Detecto algo de sarcasmo en tus palabras, Quinn Fabray?-

-Por supuesto que no cielo, pero bueno lo que paso el día de hoy fue que Jhon…-

_Quinn continuo platicando todo lo que pasó en su día, mientras Rachel escuchaba atentamente. Era total y absolutamente increíble, como esa chica le hacía callarse solo para oír su gruesa pero a la vez dulce y tierna voz. No recordaba cuando fue, pero estaba segura de que alguna vez le ofreció sus servicios como "entrenadora vocal", para que pudiera cantar todavía mejor de lo que ya lo hace. Y verdaderamente estaba arrepentida de esa propuesta. _

_Su voz es perfecta, su timbre es maravilloso, todo es increíble en esa mujer. Fue en ese momento, en el que entendió que podría pasar días sin decir nada, no abrir la boca para absolutamente nada, incluso cantar. Haría ese sacrificio, si a cambio, escuchara la voz de esa chica bella, que le contaba cómo le había ido en su día con cierta emoción que a veces lograba disimular, todos los días. Algo que para muchos podría ser muy cotidiano y común, para ella sonaba como el cantar de mil ángeles en sus oídos._

_Extrañamente, la semana había pasado muy rápido, y Rachel no podía controlar sus nervios. Este era el día en el que todas sus inhibiciones se irían al olvido. Hoy, dejaría que su lado más sensual y apasionado, saliera de ella hasta por los poros de toda su piel. Estaba a unas cuantas horas de demostrarle a su novia, lo que era capaz de hacer por ella, incluso aunque fuera algo fuera de su zona de confort. De cualquier forma, nada la detendría, había trabajado demasiado para tener esa rutina dominada, solo esperaba que fuera del agrado de Quinn. Pero que sobre todo, entendiera el mensaje detrás de esto._

_Todo el día estuvo evitándola, aunque no fue algo muy difícil. Al ser fin de semana, su chica contaba con turno doble, lo que podría ser una ventaja para ella, una muy grande._

_En su pequeño salón de ensayos, practicó y practicó hasta que los músculos de las piernas y los brazos comenzaron a arder. Ningún error estaba permitido esta noche. Brittany estuvo un tiempo con ella, practicando y corrigiendo unos pequeños detalles pero sin mucha importancia. _

_-_Listo, esta ha sido por mucho, el mejor ensayo que has tenido desde que comenzamos.-

-¿Lo crees?-

-Yo no miento, créeme. Pero antes quiero saber algo, ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-¿Cómo me siento…? No entiendo…-_Rachel toma asiento en el borde de su pequeño escenario, mientras limpia su frente con su pequeña toalla de mano, rosada.-_

-Sí, quiero saber, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? ¿Estás nerviosa, alterada, segura?-

-Pue sí, bastante de hecho… no voy a mentirte, hay ocasiones en las que pienso que esto no es lo correcto, digo… con forme conozco más a Quinn sé que es una chica recatada, romántica, tierna, fuerte, decidida, extremadamente cariñosa y atenta conmigo…-_Suelta su toalla mientras cubre su cara con las palmas de sus mano.- _Brittany, ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?-

-Cada quien es quien es, y nada puede cambiarlo. Si no estás segura, no lo hagas, no voy a obligarte a nada ni voy a hacerte sentir mal por ello…-

-No, lo tengo decidido, no trabaje tanto en mi confianza ni en mi autoestima como para dejar todo atrás… Quiero que lo vea, que me vea distinta, sexy, que todo el mundo sepa quién es su chica.-

-¿Un trofeo?-

-No… no lo sé Britt…-

-Yo se algo, y creo que ya te lo he comentado antes. Ella te ama, no importa que quieras hacer o mostrarle, o incluso probarle para que te ame más. Después de todo, ella era la que tenía que conquistarte, mientras tú estabas interesada en alguien más.-

-Britt, no es algo muy difícil, elegir entre Quinn Fabray y Finn Hudson es una de las cosas más fáciles que he hecho en mi vida, solo quiero regresarle un poco de lo mucho que ella me ha dado estos últimos días… ¿está mal?-

-No, para nada, de hecho puedo decirte que todas las razones que quieras darme son las correctas si quieres darle tu sorpresa, pero si no te sientes segura, no tiene caso.-

-Quiero hacerlo Britt, no importa ya, quiero hacerlo.-

-De acuerdo, entonces ahora ve a bañarte y busca a tu chica, que yo iré por la mía, nos reclaman tiempo de calidad ¿sabes?- _Brittany se levanta de la silla que han estado utilizando para componer la coreografía, para tenderle su mano a Rachel para que ella se levantara también.-_

_-_Lo sé, Santana no está muy feliz conmigo…-

_Era difícil de pensar, pero por fin el día tan esperado y temido había llegado. Rachel podía ver las caras de todos sus compañeros, de gente que ni siquiera conocía, transitar por los pasillos como si fuera un día común y corriente. Y tal vez así lo era, y debía de dejar de pensar que todo el universo giraba por y para ella. Pero como hacerlo, si esos ojos ámbar la miraban con una adoración, ciertamente muy difícil de explicar. _

_Quinn caminaba justo hacia su dirección mientras Santana le decía algo en lo que definitivamente no era escuchada, su amiga tenía algo más importante en lo que enfocarse que escuchar el nuevo chisme de las duchas de las "Cheerios. _

-Sí, claro… Hobbit a la vista y te perdemos completamente.-

-No abuses de mi buen estado de humor ¿ok?... Hola cariño.-_Un sutil y delicado beso en los labios es protagonizado por Rachel y Quinn en los pasillos, algo tan habitual en esos tiempos que ya no llamaba tanto la atención. Solo uno que otro estupefacto, pero nada de qué alarmarse.-_ ¿Cómo te fue? No fue tan difícil como pensamos ¿o sí?-

-Yo me largo antes de que quieras robarme a mi novia de nuevo enano, te vigilo Berry…

_Santana se aleja de sus amigas para ir en busca de su chica, no sin antes dejar una amenaza junto con una mirada fría y hasta cierto punto "asesina" para Rachel._

_-_Déjala, sigue sin poder entender porque Britt habla con otras personas.-

-Lo sé, yo también extraño a mi leonsita…- _Gracias a la diferencia de alturas, Rachel tuvo que pararse de puntillas para poder besar la nariz de su novia, logrando que se sonrojara notablemente ante ese romántico gesto.- _Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, bien. No hay nada que un poco de dedicación no ayude a superar un burdo examen de matemáticas.-

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar… princesa.-

_Era imposible que la gente no se detuviera unos segundos para observarlas. Ya sea por lo bizarro de la situación, de la sorpresa de ver como las cosas cambian tan repentinamente para dos personas, o ver la cantidad de cariño y afecto expresado por ciertas caricias, algunos besos robados, incluso miradas interminables. _

_Se querían demasiado, incluso ya podíamos hablar sobre temas más profundos como el amor. O envidia. Ese sentimiento que siempre está presente cuando anhelas algo con todas la fuerzas de tu alma, de tu cuerpo. Y es eso precisamente lo que 80% de las chicas de McKinley sentían hacía esa relación que día a día florecía como pasto verde en primavera. No querían, exigían que sus novios o incluso pretendientes hicieran lo mismo o algo parecido a lo que comenzaban a acostumbrarse a ver casi todos los días. _

_Esas sorpresas, esas muestras de cariño, esas palabras, la gentileza y delicadeza con la que Quinn literalmente cuidaba cada movimiento de Rachel. El aprecio y la gratitud con la que Rachel recibía toda esa atención, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban y su sonrisa eran simplemente hermosos. _

_El día transcurrió sin ningún problema, a diferencia de otras reuniones, ese día en el Glee Club hubo más participación y mucho más entusiasmo. Aunque era imposible no ver la cara de "incomodidad" del señor Shue por la ausencia de "cierta persona". A Quinn no le importaba mucho, pero estaba segura que su profesor lo superaría con el tiempo, después de ver el trofeo de las regionales en su salón, todo será mejor que antes._

_Pero independientemente de lo que podía ver en el aula, había algo dentro de ella que la hacía sentir ansiosa, y hasta cierto punto nerviosa. Todo iba extrañamente normal, dese que habían regresado al Glee Club, todo estaba en perfecto control y eso no era del todo común. Incluso, la actitud de su novia era un tanto sospechosa, pero eso se lo atribuía a su sorpresa de aniversario. Aun así, algo en su pecho le decía que iba a ocurrir, y que definitivamente tendría mucho impacto en ella, solo esperaba que fueran puras cosas buenas, creía ya haber cubierto su cuota de mala suerte._

-Entonces, me estás diciendo que no quieres que pase por ti para ir a la fiesta… ¿es eso?-

-Exacto, no pude haberlo dicho mejor cariño.-

-Pero… tus padres… ¿ellos te llevaran? ¿Saben qué vas a estar conmigo? Rach, no me gusta no saber las cosas…-

-A veces te pareces tanto a mí que es gracioso, no te preocupes ¿ok? Ellos sabrán que no vendrás a la casa, no porque no te interese sino porque así lo pleno yo…-_Con su mano izquierda acaricia una de las mejillas de su chica, mientras coloca un suave beso en sus labios, con la esperanza de calmarla.-_ Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. De hecho, debería estar más nerviosa yo que tú, sin embargo, mírame… Esta noche será inolvidable.-

-Cielo… te extraño.-

-Quinn Fabray, ¿por qué diablos eres tan adorable?-

_Movió su mano, para acercarse más a su chica rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos, mirando de lleno esos ojos mágicos que siempre la atrapan. Estuvieron besándose un tiempo, tal vez minutos, tal vez días o semanas, eso no importa mucho. El tiempo perdía importancia cuando de estar juntas se trataba. _

_-_Solo soy adorable cuando estoy contigo…-

-Más te vale.- _Gracias a la diferencia de estaturas, con facilidad, podía ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Quinn. Aspirando aún más su perfume, mezclado con el olor natural de su piel. Definitivamente no quería romper ese momento jamás.-_ ¿Alguna vez nos imaginaste así? ¿Qué estando juntas todo sería tan natural?-

-No… esto es demasiado perfecto, incluso para mi corta imaginación.- _Dijo, para después sonreír mientras miraba a sus compañeros de escuela desfilar por el estacionamiento.-_ Honestamente, siempre pensé que me rechazarías, en mi mente no había nada que me dijera que podía tener una leve oportunidad contigo… pero Santana es más insistente de lo que crees.-

-Creo que no le he agradecido lo suficiente…-

-Ni lo hagas cariño, de cualquier forma sabe que la queremos.-

-Oye… ya se me está haciendo tarde y tengo que preparar algunas cosas más…-_Trata de alejarse pero Quinn se lo impide.-_ Mi cielo, por favor, después estaremos todo el tiempo que tú quieras juntas…-

-Pero… es que hueles tan bien, tu perfume me fascina mi amor…-_Respiro el aroma tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.- _No quiero dejarte ir Rachel, no hoy.-

-Piensa que es por una buena causa ¿sí?-

-…Solo por eso, pero…-_Un pequeño momento de silencio en el que Rachel pensó que Quinn diría algo importante pero nada se escuchó, solo el viento pasar y el sonido de los carros en la carretera.-_ Nada cariño, olvídalo. Mejor ve, y haz lo que tengas que hacer, que si te quedas un segundo más no te dejaré ir a ningún lado, soy capaz de no ir a trabajar.-

-Quinn, ¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Por qué te quedaste callada?-

-Nada… es solo que, últimamente te necesito más cerca, más tiempo conmigo y parece ser que me empeño en que sea todo lo contrario…-_Baja la mirada, para observar sus tenis impecablemente blancos. No había hecho nada malo, pero por alguna razón no podía mirarla a los ojos.- _

_-_Mi amor… mírame… ¿puedes mirarme?-

-Sí…-_Poco a poco sus ojos se unieron a los de su novia. Era una clase de miedo lo que estos reflejaban y Rachel no entendía la razón.-_

_-_No estás bien, algo te pasa y quisiera saber que es… actúas como si tuvieras miedo, ¿hay algo que debería saber?-

-Te amo… más de lo que pensaba que podría ser capaz, y eso sin tomar en cuenta de que tengo años adorándote en secreto. Es increíble que haya pasado ya un mes, independientemente de los problemas que se nos hayan atravesado por el camino. Me da miedo amarte más porque no sé hasta dónde seré capaz de hacerlo, porque la verdad es mi amor, que con cada instante que paso lejos o junto a ti, mi amor crece.-

_Cuando alguien tiene el valor de hablarte a la cara, y decirte exactamente cómo se siente en ese momento, difícilmente puede reaccionar una vez que el silencio vuelve a hacerse presente. Pero Rachel era una chica diferente, era una persona que comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida. La cual, felizmente la hacía suya, se sentía en paz y a gusto con todo lo que estaba experimentando y no había nadie más que agradecer que no fuera la hermosa mujer que le está hablando del más puro amor, que solo en cuentos de hadas atinó a escuchar._

-Es increíble que un ser humano como tú, pueda amarme como lo haces.-

-Rachel…-

-Es la verdad, eres un ser humano maravilloso. Eres fuerte, eres valiente, madura para la edad en la que te encuentras, definitivamente eres hermosa… Y no te lo digo porque este perdidamente enamorada de ti, te lo digo porque cualquier persona cuerda lo ve. Eres lo que dices ser para mí, un guardián y no sabes lo segura que me siento cada vez que me miras o me tomas de la mano. También te amo, también quiero pasar cada segundo de mi vida contigo, también quiero pelear contra lo que sea que arruine nuestra felicidad… pero no tengo miedo de saber hasta dónde podré llegar amarte, porque mi amor, presiento que eso nunca lo sabremos.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque simplemente creo que será tanto, que ni un millón de vidas después de esta será suficientes para amarte.-

_Ahora el silencio estaba acompañado por dos sonrisas cómplices de su amor, cómplices de sus palabras y sueños. Ciertamente, no necesitaban detalles ni sorpresas para profesarse su amor, y ambas lo sabían. Solo necesitaban de unos minutos a solas, con sus corazones expuestos en cualquier ligar, perdiéndose en sus miradas y en esos besos interminables que solo sellaban el trato que estaba haciendo la una con la otra. Ese trato que difícilmente alguien romperá._

_Era la hora, era el momento y su corazón estaba latiendo en su garganta. Brittany manejaba el auto con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba segura que Rachel lo haría genial y que todos esos nervios que sentía en ese momento no eran más que tonterías. Estaba feliz de poder ayudar a unir más a sus amigas. No es que necesitasen ayuda, pero tal vez un leve empujón no les vendría nada mal._

_-_¿Cuándo fue tú primera vez con Santana?-

-Fue cuando yo cumplí los trece años. Puede sorprenderte, pero Santana no quería hacerlo hasta que tuviéramos la misma edad, supongo que no se sentía bien sabiendo que yo aún tenía doce años y ella era más grande por unos meses…-_Una pequeña risa salió entre sus labios. Ahora que el tiempo había pasado, consideraba esa espera una tontería, pero jamás le quitaría lo tierno de la situación.- _Decía que quería que yo estuviera segura, pero creo que la que tenía que pensarlo más era ella. Yo solo quería seguir descubriéndome, y si eso también contemplaba descubrir a Santana en una forma más personal, que mejor.-

-Yo a esa edad aún seguía jugando con mis muñecas y viendo caricaturas…- _Rachel estaba asombrada, no cabe duda que el despertar sexual de las personas era diferente.-_

-Sí, eso tal vez se deba a que eres hija única… tus padres quisieron mantener tu inocencia lo más que estuviera en sus manos. Yo tengo dos hermanas mayores, siempre estuve rodeada de adultos, así que cuando sacaban el tema a colación en cualquier momento, era como si estuviéramos platicando del clima.-

-Pero Santana es la mayor… según Quinn me dijo, ella tiene un hermano pequeño.-

-Sí, de ahí que sea un poco sobreprotectora. Y creo que yo influí un poco, desde que nos conocemos hacemos todo juntas, ella me da su mente y yo le doy la mía, tomamos lo que más nos parezca interesante… y creo que el sexo no le desagrado mucho.-

_Rachel miraba a Brittany mientras conducía. La verdad era que solo quería tener una conversación cualquiera para que el camino no se hiciera tan tedioso como esperaba, pero no se esperaba una charla así. Era verdad que a la edad en la que sus amigas habían tenido relaciones sexuales, ella aún vivía en un mundo en el que no tenía dudas ni curiosidad sobre como provenían los bebes, o al menos, tener la vieja historia de la cigüeña no le molestaba. _

_Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Había crecido, estaba en su adolescencia, teniendo una apasionada relación con una chica maravillosa y absolutamente hermosa. Le era imposible no pensar en ese tema. ¿Cuándo sería el momento apropiado? ¿Tenía que decir algo? ¿Existe algún movimiento o seña qué diga "Quiero hacerte el amor toda la noche"? _

-Las dos estuvieron de acuerdo, ¿lo hablaron? ¿Se pusieron de acuerdo o solo surgió el momento?-

-De hecho sí, fue bastante gracioso, ahora que lo recuerdo. Acordamos día, hora de inicio y de final… digamos que buscamos cierta guía de la pornografía y no queríamos que se nos fuera la mano como en esas películas y tener sexo todo el día… Claro que después nuestra mentalidad sería completamente diferente.-

-Y…-

-Podría decirte que fue fantástico, podría decirte que fue maravilloso, que vi las nubes y que me sentí la mujer más fuerte e invencible de mundo mientras abrazaba a Santana y la tenía apretada en mi pecho… Pero eso sería elevar tus expectativas.-_Habían llegado al establecimiento, solo que por motivos de la sorpresa, Brittany había decidido estacionarse en la parte de atrás.-_ Lo cierto es que la primera vez de todos es diferente, hay algunas personas que lo disfrutan más que otras. Pero es importante que la conexión con esa persona sea fuerte, la confianza es primordial, el amor y el cariño van desarrollándose en pasión, posteriormente en placer. Pero como te digo, depende de la pareja…-

-Las cosas cambiaron…-

-Sí y mucho. En ese momento Santana se dio cuenta de que me amaba y eso le provocó pánico. Porque no es bueno saber que amas a alguien sin saber quién eres antes. Por eso ambas sufrimos mucho, nos adelantamos a experimentar sentimientos que ni ella ni yo estábamos preparadas para vivir. Ahora podemos decir que gracias a esas decisiones estamos juntas, pero eso no quita que tuvimos que aprender lecciones muy duras.-

-Es realmente hermosa la forma en la que hablas de tu relación con Santana… ¿yo me escucho igual?-

-Dale tiempo a las cosas Rachel, estas comenzando. Yo tuve la fortuna de tenerla prácticamente desde que nací, tú necesitas conocer más a la Quinn Fabray que miras como si fuese tu primer Tony cada vez que camina por los pasillos… ten paciencia.-

-Quiero amarla, y sé que las dos buscamos un encuentro más… pasional, más cercano, íntimo… y eso es lo que quiero demostrarle con lo que haré ahí dentro. Que vea como me siento, segura de mí, de mi cuerpo, y de lo que siento por ella… lo que deseo por ella.-

-Entonces vamos a prepararte, las chicas aun no llegan, tenemos un poco de tiempo.-

-Estoy lista.-

_El ambiente en el club estaba en su apogeo. Todos bailaban y disfrutaban de la música, las luces y esa oscuridad que te da el valor de soltarte y ser tú mismo mientras dura la canción en turno. Pero también había personas que solo querían pasar un rato tranquilo, en compañía de sus amigos pero sin bailar mucho, solo pensar. _

-¿Estás bien?-

-Creo que sí se nota mi actual estado de humor…-_Dijo con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz._

-Ya hablaste con ella, las cosas están claras…Solo dale tiempo, lo que paso no fue cualquier cosa.-

-Dave… Me equivoque demasiado, perdí mi lugar como su mejor amigo. Mi lugar es el que Brittany está ocupando… Brittany Pearce, nada más y nada menos.-_La condición para que su padre le prestara la camioneta, era precisamente que no consumiera una gota de alcohol, por lo que una coca de dieta era lo que tomaba cada vez que quería pasarse un trago amargo.-_ Es increíble como las cosas cambian de un momento a otro. Ahora es una porrista, Rachel es novia de una de las capitanas más jóvenes del equipo más importante de animadoras de preparatoria a nivel nacional. Tiene un ejército de bellas mujeres atrás de ellas, una compañera incondicional y dos amigas que vigilan cada paso que da.-

-Disculpa si te pregunto esto… ¿Estás celoso?-

-Su vida cambió muy rápido, de la noche a la mañana… Y se ve tan feliz, me da gusto Dave. Estoy feliz por ella y por todas las cosas buenas que le han pasado, pero no puedo dejar de asombrarme.-

-Sé que la extrañas y ella también lo hace. Nadie ha ocupado tu lugar en su vida, pero no se… supongo que hay cosas que no puede hablar contigo y necesita el apoyo de otra chica… que sepa de chicas-_Dave pone una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, trataba de animarlo pero Kurt le ponía la situación muy difícil.-_

-Supongo que tienes razón… de todas formas tengo que hacer algo. Me siento muy mal al quedarme con los brazos cruzados.-

-¿Qué te parece si comienzas con pedir disculpas?-_Dave dice mientras dirige sus miradas a las recién llegadas.-_

_Quinn y Santana habían llegado al establecimiento, ambas perfectamente vestidas para la ocasión aunque no fue fácil. Una de ellas estaba empeñada en vestir un pantalón pero la otra no iba a permitir que de ninguna manera, se viera en compañía con alguien que vestía de ese modo. Por lo que optó por hurgar en el closet de su amiga algo un poco más "decente". Quinn no pudo decir absolutamente nada más, puso un poco de resistencia pero sabía que esa batalla estaba perdida desde el principio. _

_Karofsky quería que Kurt hablara con Quinn. Estaba consciente de que no lo habían hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso cuando Finn aún no planeaba absolutamente nada. Tal vez si Rachel veía un poco de compromiso de su antiguo amigo, que estaba dispuesto a dejar el pasado atrás todo vuelva a la normalidad._

-A pesar de que ahora sea la mujer más cursi del mundo al lado de Rachel… su presencia sigue imponiendo demasiado.-

-Inténtalo, no creo que suceda algo malo. Solo conócela, estoy consciente de que su primera impresión dejo mucho que desear pero también lo hice yo… y yo te hice más cosas que hasta la fecha lamento mucho.-_Se veía apenado y triste por traer a colación esa parte de su pasado tormentoso. Definitivamente no estaba orgulloso de las cosas que había hecho, pero se sentía muy a gusto con el cambio que estaba haciendo en sí mismo.-_

_Tal vez aún era secreto, pero no para todo el mundo. Dave estaba enamorado de Kurt, y podría pensarse que sus intenciones podrían tener un doble sentido. Pero simplemente quería hacer lo correcto y dejar que las cosas fluyan con el tiempo. Sentía un gran afecto por Kurt así que solo quería verlo feliz y tranquilo, como hace días no sucede._

-Esos tiempos ya pasaron… yo creo que es mejor olvidar y seguir adelante ¿no? Eres una gran persona Dave y me alegro de poder estar así contigo, de verdad me sorprendes y mucho.-

-Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de eso, pero primero ve con ella antes de que Rachel aparezca. Hoy es su aniversario y créeme que no van a separarse en mucho tiempo. Aprovecha.-

-Gracias…-_Antes de irse, se levanta sobre las puntas de sus pies para tener la altura suficiente y así poder besar la mejilla derecha del chico. Dave no pudo evitar sorprenderse y sonrojarse por esa muestra de afecto. Definitivamente iba a luchar por ese chico.-_

_Kurt iba decidido, pero con un poco de temor en su mente. Nunca había resultado nada bueno de hablar con Quinn, pero confiaba en que esta vez fuera diferente. Podía ver como la chica alzaba la mirada buscando a alguien en específico, y utilizo ese momento para tener un contacto visual. _

_Quinn estaba desconcertada por la presencia de Kurt, sobre todo porque era obvio que se dirigía hacia su lugar. Dudaba que la plática fuera ser agradable, la mirada del chico no era un buen augurio._

-Quinn… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

-¿Y se puede saber qué necesitas?-

-Por favor, es importante.-

-De acuerdo… Santana, ¿podrías decirle a Rachel qué no tardo en regresar?-

-Claro, yo hablo con ella.-

_No quiso interferir en lo que sea que Kurt quisiera hablar a solas con su amiga, porque era bastante obvio. A parte, podría ver un cuerpo escultural y una cabellera rubia risada a lo lejos, definitivamente esas características le resultaban inmensamente familiares._

_Por el ruido del local, el sitio más silencioso que pudieron encontrar fue el pequeño estacionamiento en la parte de atrás. Quinn se notaba calmada, no era momento de hacer peleas o seguir fomentando la mala relación que había con el supuesto "mejor amigo" de su novia, por su parte sería una conversación calmada incluso si Kurt no quería._

-Cometí un gran error contigo… con ambas y honestamente no sé cómo remediarlo.-

-¿Perdón?-

-La única excusa que puedo decirte es que la familia es primero, y Finn es parte de mi familia, es mi hermano… No podía decir simplemente "no te creo". Eso sin contar que el hecho de que estés perdidamente enamorada de Rachel, siga siendo extraordinariamente increíble…-

-Debes de darle un poco de más crédito. Rachel Berry no es muy fácil de manipular y no lo digo porque lo haya intentado… aquí entre nos Kurt, me estoy volviendo "casi" vegetariana y definitivamente no es por convicción.-

_Una leve risa salió de sus bocas para hacer el ambiente entre los dos más fácil de llevar. Ambos querían a Rachel más de lo que se imaginaban y este era un buen momento para demostrarlo._

-Pero no voy a negar que tienes buen gusto. Esa idea de las porristas salió mejor de lo que pensabas… incluso mejor de lo que yo pensaba, esas largas mañanas de cardio han dado resultado, ¿no crees?-

-¿De verdad quieres que conteste esa pregunta?.. Mi trabajo requiere concentración ¿sabes? Pero desde que se unió a la escuadra, Santana y yo corremos 20 vueltas al final por falta de atención a las indicaciones de Sue.-_Se recarga sobre el capó de su auto, con los brazos cruzados, sonriendo por contarle a Kurt el "poder" que puede tener su pequeña amiga hacia su persona. Tal vez nunca había entablado una conversación con el por más de dos frases pero esto no estaba mal para comenzar.-_

-¿Santana?-

-Oh, es que Rachel y Britt pasan mucho tiempo practicando pasos de la coreografía o dando vueltas o cosas así y pues, eso la distrae bastante…-

_El nombre de la novia de Santana hizo que cambiara de expresión por unos cuantos segundos. Fue ahí cuando Quinn supo que era hora de hablar seriamente. _

-Quisiera pedirte perdón por todo lo que les dije y por tantas cosas de las que te acusé. Y lo hago no solo porque sé que es un requisito necesario para que Rachel por fin me perdone, sino porque sé que me equivoque. No quise ver el cambio tan grande que estás dando y que definitivamente la ayudó más de lo que ambos pensamos…-

-Tú lo dijiste, era tu hermano y tenías que apoyarlo.-

-No es excusa Quinn. Él es un buen tipo, incluso cuando a veces no sabe lo que hace… pero esta vez se pasó de la raya y preferí quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Rechazando las palabras de Rachel, de Dave…-_Bajo la mirada para armarse de valor para sus siguientes palabras.-_ Quiero estar bien contigo, quiero que Rachel me llame y me cuente lo jodidamente maravillosa que eres. Justo como la cena que tuvieron. Quiero ser su amigo de nuevo Quinn…-

-Y ella te extraña más de lo que crees y de lo que ella quisiera aceptar… pero dale tiempo Kurt. No fue el ciclo escolar completo pero extraño mucho estar con ustedes en el salón del coro, eso sin tomar en cuenta de que todos le dieron la espalda.-

-Lo sé, y te juro que haré lo necesario para que pueda confiar en mi otra vez. Trabajare en ello, mientras tanto este es el primer paso que necesito dar para recuperar a mi amiga… ¿Podrías perdonar lo que hice?-

-La vida sigue Kurt y todos cometemos errores… todo está bien, ¿ok?-

-Gracias Quinn…-_Se quedó mirándola un poco inseguro sobre su siguiente acción hasta que Quinn hablo de nuevo.-_

-Puede abrazarme si deseas, no es necesario que…-

_La interrumpió un sorpresivo pero cálido abrazo del chico. No pudo evitar ver la semejanza de Kurt con Rachel, no por nada eran tan unidos. _

-Disculpa…_-Kurt se da cuenta de su infantil movimiento por lo que termina el abrazo un poco apenado, mientras ve como Quinn le sonríe divertida.-_ Bueno, creo que querrás ver a tu chica, ¿no?-

-Me tiene una sorpresa y francamente estoy un poco… asustada.-

-No sé lo que haya planeado, pero conociéndola, definitivamente debes mentalizarte para todo.-

-Sí, lo sé…-

_Cuando entraron de nuevo al establecimiento, las luces habían cambiado de tonalidad. Ahora eran más obscuras y había un poco de más hielo seco por los aires. El ambiente se había vuelto misterioso de repente y Quinn no pudo evitar sentir sus nervios crecer todavía más. Sobre todo después de escuchar a Santana._

-Quinn, Porcelana.-

-Hola Santana.-_Contesta Kurt, un poco confundido por el cambio de ambiente en el lugar. Trata de localizar a Dave, pero el humo y la cierta oscuridad le impiden ver más allá de la pista de baile.-_

-¿Sabes que está pasando?... ¿Has visto a Rachel?-

-Sí la he visto… y vaya que la he visto…-_Su mirada no se separaba del frente. A juzgar por el extraño comportamiento, podía juzgar que su amiga estaba nerviosa y un poco temerosa. Cosas que no ayudaron en nada a calmar su ansiedad.-_

-¿Y bien? ¿En dónde está?-

-Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que yo no sabía nada hasta hace escasos 15 minutos.-

-Santana… ¿de qué hablas?-

-Creo que debemos acercarnos un poco más… Porcelana, ¿estás ocupado o crees que podrás ayudarme con Quinn?-

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Qué está pasando Santana?-

-Tu guarda silencio bastarda con suerte… ¿puedes o no?-

-Eh… sí, sí, claro… pero no sé en que pueda ayudarte.-

-Yo brazo izquierdo y tu derecho. No la sueltes para nada, repito, no la sueltes.-

_Siguiendo las órdenes de Santana. Kurt sujetó fuertemente a Quinn justo como ella lo hacía con el otro brazo, sin escuchar las preguntas que ella soltaba al aire. Ahora si estaba asustada, incluso podía sentir como su corazón comenzaba a latir más rápido de lo normal. Esto tenía que ver con Rachel y no había duda de ello._

_En unos cuantos segundos, la canción cambio para dar lugar a otra. Pero esta era especial. Tenía tonos más sensuales, más provocadores. Pudo ver como los reflectores apuntaban hacia alguien que estaba en medio. Una mujer estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Desde en donde estaba, podía ver unos zapatos negros con unos tacones tan largos y delgados que, incluso para su experiencia, le sería muy difícil caminar con ellos._

_Con un poco de trabajo, alcanzo a ver que las piernas de la mujer estaban cubiertas por medias de red del mismo color de las zapatillas que acababa de admirar. Con forme subía su mirada, se dio cuenta del pequeño short de satín y encaje negro, dejándose colgar un poco sobre las piernas de la hermosa mujer que estaba ante sus ojos._

_Un corsé, adivinaron, negro con algunos detales en gris cubría el torso de la chica. Estaba tan ajustado que la cintura de la chica quedaba marcada estilizando aún más su figura. Incluso sus pechos saltaban a la vista de todos, no era muy voluminosos, pero perfectos si es que alguien se lo preguntaba._

_Justamente cuando iba a descubrir de quien se trataba, la cara de la misteriosa mujer estaba cubierta por un elegante antifaz, del mismo color que todo el vestuario pero con un par de plumas medianas de lado superior izquierdo y derecho de color gris y blanco. Toda la máscara estaba cubierta por lentejuela negra. _

_Quinn solo pudo ver un par de ojos, un café oscuro al que estaba familiarizada. Unos ojos en los que se podía sentir en casa siempre que la miraban fijamente, justamente como ahora. _

_**I knew you were**__**  
><strong>__**You were gonna come to me**__**  
><strong>__**And here you are**__**  
><strong>__**But you better choose carefully**__**  
><strong>__**Cause I-I-I**__**  
><strong>__**I'm capable of anything**__**  
><strong>__**Of anything**__**  
><strong>__**And everything**_

_La misteriosa chica comenzó a cantar pero no pudo reconocer su voz, incluso aunque tenía un tono familiar para ella._

_Quinn escuchaba la letra tan sugerente de la canción, y conforme miraba sus pasos de baile podía sentir como si quisiera unirse a su danza. Y quería hacerlo, pero fue cuando recordó que había dos personas que se lo impedían. _

_La verdad le cayó como balde de agua helada._

-San… Santana… ¿Quién… quién es la que?-_A pesar de que quería seguir mirando a esa bailarina, giro su cabeza y lo que vio la preocupó todavía más.-_

_Santana tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Sin lugar a dudas, ella sabía que era lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos. Pero no escuchó palabra de su boca. Después miro a Kurt pero su mirada era la misma que la de su amiga. _

-Quinn… de verdad, ¿no sabes quién está bailando y cantando en estos momentos?-

_**Make me your Aphrodite  
>Make me your one and only<br>But don't make me your enemy  
>Your enemy<br>Your enemy**_

_Durante toda esa estrofa, Rachel miraba fijamente a Quinn, ni siquiera parpadeaba. Así era como quería observarla; completamente sorprendida, sin idea de lo que estaba sucediendo enfrente de sus ojos, sin saber qué hacer. Estaba segura de que aún no notaba quien era la que estaba ante sus ojos, bailando sugestivamente sin perder la elegancia, claro está. _

-San… ¿En dónde está Rachel?-_ La desconocida chica que literalmente la estaba invitando a bailar a su lado, al menos con la mirada. No estaba segura de que eso fuera posible, su cerebro le estaba jugando muy malas pasadas.-_

_-_No puede ser… yo conozco esas piernas…-

-Y el premio de la noche es para LadyHummel…-

_**So you wanna play with magic?  
>Girl, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby, do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for?  
>Ready for?<br>A perfect storm?  
>Perfect storm?<br>Cause once you're mine  
>Once you're mine<br>There's no going back**_

-Ay mierda….-

_Pudo sentir como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había ido a quien sabe dónde. Estaba segura de que si no fuera por Kurt y Santana, su bello trasero estaría en el frio piso del local. Se sentía estúpida, increíblemente estúpida por no haber identificado a esa hermosa, casi diosa mujer que se estaba acercando hacia ella, a paso lento pero decidido._

_Quinn se sentía acorralada, literalmente cazada. _

-Hagas lo que hagas, escúchame bien, no te muevas de la silla. Solo quédate ahí, ¿entiendes?-

-No… por favor, no…-

-Ve por ella tigre… Kurt, suéltala.-

_Justo cuando la soltaron, pudo jurar que sus piernas se doblaban al instante. Pero Rachel ya estaba con ella, estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. _

_**Mark my words  
>This love will make you levitate<br>Like a bird  
>Like a bird without a cage<br>We're down to earth  
>If you choose to walk away<br>Don't walk away**_

_Por la cercanía ya no había dudas. Era Rachel, su Rachel la que estaba en ese momento hipnotizándola, literalmente hechizando su cuerpo, jugando sin piedad con su mente y con su autocontrol._

_La siguió al centro de la pista, tal y como la dueña de su mente lo había pedido. Solo podía mirar ese dedo índice que se movía incitando a que la siguiera sin remedio. __Y ella no iba a desobedecer._

_**It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
>It's a yes or a no?<br>No maybe  
>So just be sure<br>Before you give it up to me  
>Up to me<br>Give it up to me**_

_Y estaba rendida ante ella, a sus deseos, a sus planes. Sentada en esa silla, a la mirada de todos aquellos que estaban rodeando la pista, con miradas expectantes, con ansiedad en sus cuerpos y con las infinitas ganas de querer saber quién diablos estaba debajo del antifaz y los que la conocían querían saber por qué Quinn, últimamente tenía tanta suerte con las mujeres. La chica parecía un imán._

_Rachel bailaba sobre ella, al lado de ella, en frente de ella e incluso sobre sus piernas. No había vergüenza o cualquier otro tipo de arrepentimiento que la hiciera salir corriendo del lugar. Ella estaba lista para esto, para demostrarle a su chica sin tapujos lo que es capaz de hacer para seducirla. Para decirle: "Sí, estoy lista, lista para ser completa y absolutamente tuya. Y no puedo esperar más."_

_Muchos y muchas pensarán que una "declaración" de este tipo es sumamente exagerada, y podrán tener razón. Pero cuando de Rachel Berry y sus sentimientos se trata, no puedes esperar menos. Y Quinn estaba más que encantada, simplemente su sonrisa lo decía todo._

_**So you wanna play with magic?  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby, do you dare to do this?  
>Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse<br>Are you ready for?  
>Ready for?<br>A perfect storm?  
>Perfect storm?<br>Cause once you're mine  
>Once you're mine<br>There's no going back**_

_Mientras se agachaba para realizar otro movimiento de su baile, cantó esa estrofa de la canción, con sus labios muy cerca de los de Quinn. Pudo jurar como los ojos de su chica se tornaban cada vez más oscuros con forme se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo. El inmenso deseo que fluía por la sangre de Quinn se hacía todavía más incontenible, tanto que dolía._

_No importa a donde se moviera, no importaba cuán lejos o cerca estuviera de ella, durante toda la canción no quitó los ojos de encima de la sexy bailarina que la tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano. _

_El show estaba a punto de terminar. Los chiflidos y gritos se dejaban escuchar en todo el lugar y el estupor de Quinn poco a poco comenzaba a romperse. _

_**So you wanna play with magic?  
>Boy, you should know what you're falling for<br>Baby, do you dare to do this?  
><strong>__**Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse**_

_Una especie de esfera hueca comenzó a descender del techo del local. Era transparente, pero con cascadas de pequeños focos resplandecientes por todos lados. El humo se volvía más denso y los fuegos artificiales comenzaban a salir del suelo, justo como Brittany lo tenía planeado. Quien por cierto, estaba en la cabina del Dj junto al primo de Karfosky. Ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa, felices porque todo ese trabajo planeado haya salido mejor de lo que imaginaban. _

_Justamente, después de terminar su último paso, era hora de terminar como mejor podía hacerlo. Antes de continuar con el resto de la estrofa, Rachel junto sus labios para besar la comisura derecha de los labios de Quinn, dejándola completamente inmóvil a su acción. _

_**Are you ready for?  
>Ready for?<br>A perfect storm?  
>Perfect storm?<br>Cause once you're mine  
>Once you're mine!<br>**__**There's no going back**_

_Esto último lo canto con todas las fuerzas que su garganta y sus pulmones podían permitirle. Claramente era una invitación, pero más que nada, un reto. Un reto para la chica rubia que se encontraba expectante a cualquier otra sorpresa que pudiera suceder. _

_Pero lo único que quedaba era ver como Rachel subía por la esfera y desaparecía después de una explosión más de luces y humo por todos lados. El show, había terminado, la gente gritaba emocionada por lo que acababa de suceder. Santana estaba observando a Brittany, la chica que le debía demasiadas explicaciones._

-Santana… ¿tú sabías de esto?-

-No, no sabía absolutamente nada… bueno, me enteré unos momentos antes que Quinn. Digamos que sorprendí a la pequeña bailarina de cabaret arreglándose mientras tú platicabas con mi amiga.-

-Vaya… esto fue…-

-Sí tú no puedes cerrar la boca y, aunque me cueste decirlo, yo sentí un pequeño cosquilleo en mis partes íntimas… No puedo ni quiero imaginarme como esta… ¿Quinn? ¿En dónde está Quinn?-

**No tengo palabras para agradecer todos sus mensajes personales, reviews, favoritos, todo para con esta humilde historia. Mucho menos tengo palabras para pedirles disculpas por haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo. Solo puedo decir que mi vida fue un caos durante casi dos años y hasta ahora he podido encontrar una especie de "equilibro", que era lo que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo.**

**Sí, efectivamente, el capítulo lo termine de escribir a las 8:30pm en hora de México así que entenderán porque elegí la canción que Rachel bailó para Quinn. Esas letras se quedaron pegadas en mi mente desde los Grammys y no tuve más opción que agregarla a la lista de canciones de "Tu Guardián". **

**No voy a mentir, estuve meses y meses queriendo terminar el capítulo 20 pero solo hasta estos momentos he podido. Muchas, infinitas gracias por su paciencia, ojala y la espera no haya sido en vano. Y en cuanto a las actualizaciones, serán semanales más o menos a la misma hora de hoy.**

**He vuelto y no pienso ausentarme mucho tiempo más, gracias por todo.**

**¡Saludos!**


	24. Chapter 21

_La sangre le bombeaba en el cerebro tan fuerte, que hubo ciertos momentos en los que pensó que se desvanecería justo como su autocontrol lo estaba haciendo. _

_Escuchaba la música del local a lo lejos, mujeres entraban y salían del baño mirándola extrañadas mientras trataba de sostenerse del lavabo. Cada vez que se encontraba sola, arrojaba un poco de agua fría a su rostro con sus manos para recuperarse del subidón de adrenalina patrocinado por Rachel Berry, su Rachel Berry._

_Pero recordar lo que paso hace unos cuantos minutos no le ayudaba en nada. _

-Santana me dijo que saliste corriendo pero nadie vio hacia donde… quise apostarle al baño, disculpa si querías estar sola, pero necesitaba verte.-

-Tu vas a matarme… ya sea de un susto, o de un coraje o de algo pero entérate hoy Rachel Barbara Berry… tú vas a acabar con mi vida algún día.-

_Giró su cabeza para mirar a su novia, quien solo era sonrisas y sonrojos avergonzados. Si en caso, una real y verdadera tentación para Quinn. Sabía que su chica era hermosa pero, esto es otro tipo de belleza, una que no pensó que si quiera existiera._

_-_¿Podemos hablar en un lugar un poco más higiénico y… privado? Hay algo que tengo que decirte y creo que el baño no es el mejor lugar.-

-Sí claro, yo también tengo algo que decirte… ¿A dónde quieres ir?-

-A casa…y no te preocupes, Brittany se va a encargar de decirle a Santana porque no te despediste…-

-Claro que ella se va a encargar mi amor, vámonos ya.-

_Rachel sentía las manos frías de Quinn a causa de su nerviosismo. Era una situación divertida para ella, no lo iba a negar. Su novia estaba casi completamente fuera de sus cabales, estaba actuando raro y las palabras se juntaban en su boca cuando trataba de decir algo coherente durante el camino a su casa. Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho cuando fijo su atención en el atuendo de Quinn._

_Un vestido negro, ceñido a su perfecto cuerpo le llegaba hasta unos 20 centímetros arriba de la rodilla. Su piel tersa y blanca se dejaba iluminar con la luz de la Luna, su perfume inundaba todo el auto. Rachel solo mordía su labio inferior, en la necesidad de calmar las ganas de besarla mientras manejaba, de tocar la piel de sus brazos, de su cuello, de ir a la fuente de donde emana ese aroma tan exquisito para su nariz. _

_Ya había estado excitada antes. Ya había experimentado lo que el deseo podía hacer una vez que lo controlaba. ¿Pero y si ya no había necesidad de controlarlo? ¿Llegaría a ser capaz de culminar todo ese amor tan mágico que le revienta el corazón? _

_Un "sí" resonó en las paredes de su mente, haciendo que un escalofrío viajara desde su columna vertebral hasta la parte media de su estómago, causando un calor en su piel que se podía demostrar por una delgada y fina capa de sudor. _

-Antes de que digas algo… yo… Rachel, necesito hablar yo primero, ¿estas de acuerdo?-

-Algo en mi me dice que no podré negarte muchas cosas hoy… hablemos pero en la casa, ¿sí? Mis padres no llegaran hasta ya muy pasada la madrugada…-

-¿No están?-

-No… al parecer hubo una cena por un festejo en su oficina… creo que trataron de explicarme pero yo estaba enfocada en otra… cosa…-

-No puedo imaginarme en que Rachel.-

_Las dos salieron del auto ansiosas por lo que venía, deseosas de ocultarse bajo mil puertas y no salir hasta haber memorizado cada parte del cuerpo de la una y la otra. _

_Caminaban tomadas de la mano, Rachel guiaba a Quinn a través de la oscura sala hasta las infinitas escaleras que conducían hacia su habitación. Era un paso pausado pero seguro a cada pisada. _

_Cuando estuvieron de frente a la puerta de la habitación, el silencio entre las dos se hizo más pesado que antes. Fue en ese instante en el que Rachel perdió la seguridad que toda la noche la acompaño, pero para Quinn fue diferente. Solo había un paso más que dar, un movimiento de la perilla era el inicio de una de las noches más inolvidables de toda su vida. Ya había esperado mucho, tantos años ocultando su amor entre las sombras pero sabía que todo valdría la pena. Absolutamente todo._

-¿Qué significó ese baile?... ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

_El cuerpo de Quinn se pegaba al de Rachel por su espalda. Y esas palabras eran susurradas en su oído como un canto de sirenas. Una pregunta tonta al fin de cuentas, pero necesaria. _

-Quería que me desearas… que no aguantaras más las ganas de hacerme el amor…-

_Una bocanada de aire salió por la boca de Quinn, producto de las palabras tan directas de su novia. No iba a mentir, era eso lo que quería escuchar, pero no dejaba de ser jodidamente mágico._

-Eso no era lo único que querías provocar pequeña… sino, no lo hubieras hecho en frente de todos.-_Puso ambas manos, a cada lado de la cintura de Rachel provocando un leve respingo a causa del tacto. Rachel solo vestía una gabardina negra, y debajo de ella se encontraba el conjunto que utilizó para hechizar a su novia y todos sus sentidos. Su cabello largo y ondulado se dejaba colgar sobre sus hombros liberando una esencia exquisita. Las rosas más deliciosas que Quinn nunca en su vida había podido disfrutar._-Tu querías demostrar un punto, uno más grande que tus deseos hacia mi, hacia esto que estamos a punto de hacer. ¿O me equivoco?-

_Su tono de voz era serio al igual que sus estos. No tenía cerrado los ojos, miraba fijamente hacia la puerta, atravesándola con la intensidad de sus pupilas. Podía parecer fría, y calculadora, pero su cuerpo estaba hirviendo, calentándose por la añoranza de tener mayor contacto con la chica que tenía justo enfrente de ella. _

-No… claro que no…-

-¿Entonces? Responde.-

-Quería que vieras que estoy segura de mí… de lo que siento por ti, de que deseo esto tanto o quizás más que tú. Que no pienso que me estoy apresurando a algo que tal vez pueda esperar un poco más… que puedo entregarme a ti y tener la completa seguridad de que no estoy cometiendo un error.-

_Ella sonrió ante el pequeño e improvisado discurso de Rachel. Ni siquiera en un momento como este podía dejar de ser ella misma, y estaba fascinada con ese aspecto. Pronto, la lengua de Quinn comenzaba a jugar con el cuello de Rachel a placer. Ligeros y penosos gemidos lograban escapar de su garganta. Tanta comenzaba a ser la cercanía, que ambos cuerpos chocaron despacio con la puerta, permitiendo que Quinn tuviera un poco de acceso a la perilla y por fin abrir esa habitación, que en unos cuantos momentos se haría testigo de las miles de formas que descubrirían para amarse toda la noche. _

_Difícilmente lograron entrar, Rachel no quería despegarse de Quinn y viceversa. Ambas estaban entrando aun estupor que no romperían antes de iniciar otra cosa, pero tenían que hacerlo. _

-Lo que hiciste hoy para mí… fue tan dolorosamente excitante… que lograste tu propósito. Necesito tocarte más Rachel, necesito perderme en tu cuerpo aunque solo sea una noche, aunque solo podamos hacerlo una sola vez…-

-Eres igual de dramática que yo…eso es lindo Quinn.-

-Solo trato de darle palabras a lo que siento en este momento, un penoso intento si puedo decirlo.-

_Quinn había dejado de besar su cuello, para caminar y quedarse en frente de su novia. Tenía que ver la aprobación en sus ojos, el deseo de aceptar todas esas ideas que querían convertirse en realidad, que su cerebro y su cuerpo el imploraban por no esperar más tiempo._

_Pero solo obtuvo por respuesta una mirada intensa, casi oscura por el deseo que nublaba cualquier pensamiento racional de la chica. _

_-_Soy demasiado tonta… pero tengo que preguntarlo… ¿Rachel, quieres que…?

_Pero no termina de formular su pregunta, y es que aunque le haya dicho que tenían que hablar primero, esa charla podía espera para después._

_Esta noche, se trataba de encontrar nuevas formas de amarse mutuamente, sin miedos, sin tapujos. Sin esas terribles barreras que nos ponemos personalmente para no sentir como caemos del precipicio sin remedio._

_Lentamente y aprovechando un poco la lejanía que Quinn había puesto entre ellas, comenzó a deshacerse de la gabardina. Desabotonándose sin prisa, y desbaratando el pequeño moño que rodeaba su cintura. La ropa cayó a sus pies, mientras su novia la observaba sin pestañear. Tenía el control de sus miradas, de sus respiraciones e incluso de los latidos de su corazón. Eso la excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa. _

_Una vez que regresó al atuendo en el que Quinn la vio bailando para ella, comenzó a caminar hacia su presa, dejando que el ruido de sus tacones llenara las paredes de su habitación, y sin pensarlo un segundo más la beso posando ambas manos en sus mejillas, profundizando el beso desde el inicio. _

_Esa unión de labios estaba llena de sentimientos resguardados en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos durante más tiempo del que querían saber. Este era el momento que tanto habían anticipado y que tanto habían soñado en la oscuridad de sus respectivas habitaciones._

_Los labios comenzaban a inflamarse por la fuerza de cada beso compartido por ambas. La necesidad de aire era ya hasta molesta, porque eso significaba poner una distancia y ninguna de las dos quería separase bajo ningún motivo._

_Aunque estaba embelesada por la apasionada forma de besar de su novia, su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar incluso antes de que se diera cuenta. Sus manos comenzaron a viajar a lo largo y ancho del cuerpo de Rachel. Podía sentir la tela de su corsé y de su pequeño short a través de las palmas de sus manos y las yemas de sus dedos. Era como si quisiera pintar algo sin la ayuda de pinceles, solo sus caricias y el cuerpo de su novia para plasmar sus pensamientos. _

_Porque en ese momento, Rachel sería su lienzo. Su más fina tela para crear arte con sus manos, con sus labios, con miles de besos repartidos por cada parte de su maravilloso cuerpo. _

-No me habías dicho que teníamos que lucir tan sexys en nuestra primera vez…-

-¿No te has visto en un espejo? Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo…-

-Yo solo quiero ser hermosa para ti.-

_Siguieron besándose hasta que chocaron con la cama. Quinn, lentamente pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Rachel, y poco a poco fue inclinándose sobre ella para caer despacio en el colchón. A pesar de todas sus fervientes necesidades, tenía que tratarla como si fuera una hermosa figura de porcelana. No se lo perdonaría si hiciera lo contrario. _

_Rachel solo estaba perdida en su calidez, en su amor, en su forma de besar, en el sabor de su saliva, en el calor que reparten las manos de Quinn por todo su abdomen y su espalda. Su cerebro casi hace corto circuito cuando la palma derecha de su novia comenzó a masajear lentamente su pecho izquierdo. Apretándolo delicadamente con toda su mano, estimulándolo para hacerlo más sensible a su agarre._

_¿Cuántas veces no se imagino este momento? ¿Cuántas noches no pensó como sería que Quinn Fabray te hiciera el amor en tu cama? Y ninguna de esas veces le daba el suficiente crédito a lo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo. Una revolución de nuevas sensaciones la atacaban sin piedad. _

_Mientras Quinn la besaba despacio, la misma mano que anteriormente masajeaba uno de sus pechos, viajo al sur de su cuerpo. Pasando por su esternón, llegando a su estómago para marcar inentendibles garabatos con sus uñas. Pensando que la expectación ya había sido suficiente, su mano siguió su viaje hasta llegar a su cálido vientre._

_A esa distancia, podía jurar que sentía como la temperatura aumentaba en la zona más íntima del cuerpo de Rachel. Y eso solo le provocaba una cosa, sentir, explorar, palpar._

_Sus glándulas salivales dolieron de solo pensar en el sabor. _

-Cielo… ahora voy a tocarte un poco más abajo… ¿esta bien?-

-Hazlo Quinn… solo hazlo, tócame…-

_Sus órdenes eran canciones de ángeles para sus oídos. Desprendió con una facilidad grande los broches que ataban al short con el corsé, que hasta ella misma se sorprendió. Una vez libre el camino, sus dedos medio e índice se hacían paso sobre el suave monte de Venus de Rachel, acariciando los pequeños bellos que lo adornaban con infinita naturalidad. _

_Pero la magia se hizo más palpable cuando sintió una viscosa humedad mojando sus falanges irremediablemente. Una sonrisa atravesó sus labios. Rachel estaba húmeda, completamente excitada, a merced del placer que Quinn le otorgaba por sus tiernas y sensuales caricias. _

_Con sus dos dedos, atrapó se pequeño monte de nervios de Rachel, mientras escuchaba como los jadeos y gemidos se hacían cada vez más presentes y ruidosos. _

_-_¿Podrías…? Creo que deberías…. Quitarte la ropa… ya…-

-Creo que eso… lo tendrás que hacer tu, yo estoy ocupada en otras cosas…-_Intentaban hablar entre besos como mejor podían.-_

_Un ligero pellizco logró que el flujo del Rachel se sintiera todavía más presente. Pero eso no logró apartarla de su objetivo._

_Rápidamente y como su cuerpo se lo permitió, se incorporó lo suficiente como para bajar el cierre del vestido de su novia, mientras lograba ver como su ropa interior negra saltaba a la vista. Brittany tenía razón cuando decía que el encaje negro era afrodisiaco para la vista, aunque lo siguiente que pudieron ver sus ojos la dejo pasmada._

_En su afán por desvestirse de una buena vez. Quinn dejó de tocar a Rachel para sacarse el vestido por la cabeza, y rápidamente arrojar hacia un destino desconocido toda su ropa interior. _

_Rachel creía estar viendo a un ángel, mientras la luz de la Luna alumbraba la piel de su novia. Era una visión maravillosa, perfecta en tantos sentidos. Pero lo que más la hacía volverse loca, era saber que ese espectáculo de dioses era única y exclusivamente para su deleite._

_Una vez que estuvo libre de sus ropas, hizo lo mismo con lo que quedaba de las de Rachel. Estaba segura que recordaría ese momento toda su vida. _

_Sus ojos admiraban una pieza de arte inspirada y hecha por las más místicas creaturas. Sin importar que fuera el cuerpo de una chica de 17 años, era un trabajo digno de artesanos tocados por dios. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la que estaba sudando en su propia cama, sonrojada por la excitación que la dominaba sin tregua. Era la mujer que nunca se atrevió a soñar._

_-_Rachel… te amo.-

_Siguió con su actividad anterior. Preparar a su novia para que estuviera lista cuando tuviera que entrar en ella. No quería lastimarla, ni siquiera por sus bajos instintos de posesividad. Esta primera vez la iba a disfrutar y la iba a recordar por toda su existencia. _

_Los fluidos se dejaban sentir cada vez más, incluso la abertura de la chica se abría poco a poco, exigiendo llenar su naturaleza. Pero había que tener paciencia, y Quinn había esperado tanto tiempo como para no tenerla en los últimos momentos._

_-_Quinn… Quinn… podrías…-

-¿Quieres que entre?... ¿Te sientes segura mi amor?-

-Despacio ¿sí?-

_Pero no lo hizo, aun no era el momento. Antes de culminar, de llegar a la parte que su alma le estaba pidiendo a gritos, quería explorar. Grabarse cada lunar, cada peca o pequeña cicatriz en el cuerpo de Rachel. Quería memorizar absolutamente todo._

_Saco su mano de la intimidad de su novia, recibiendo un pequeño gemido reflejando un notable desacuerdo por su movimiento. Ella solo rio. Era inimaginable que a pesar de estar desenvolviéndose como la mujer que es, en un acto tan íntimo, siguiera esa niña intacta de la que se enamoró la primera vez que la escucho cantar. _

-Aún no mi amor… dame tiempo de disfrutarte todavía más… ¿puedo?-

_No contestó, no había porque hacerlo._

_Quinn se separó de Rachel para admirarla mientras esta tenía los ojos cerrados y su pecho subía y bajaba por la entrada y salida de oxígeno de sus pulmones. Un vaivén hipnotizante. _

-Déjame subirte un poco más… sube tu cabeza a la almohada… eso, así.-

_Rachel hacia caso de las indicaciones de Quinn. Sonreía mientras se movía, observaba los ojos de su novia, sus labios y escuchaba ese tono de voz, áspero, grueso y profundo que salía de sus cuerdas bocales. Era la voz de una chica firme, valiente, apasionada, era como ronroneos en sus oídos. Podía no verla, o sentirla, pero si escuchaba su voz podría sentirse segura en segundos._

_-_Date la vuelta, quiero ver tu espalda…-

-¿Solo mi espalda?-

-No…-

_No tenía que dar explicaciones sobre lo que quería hacer y tampoco Rachel quería escucharlas. Quería que la siguiera tocando, en donde sea y como sea, no hace unos segundos tenía sus manos sobre su cuerpo y ya extrañaba el cálido contacto._

_De pronto, Quinn se movió lo necesario para dejar sus piernas a los lados del cuerpo de su chica quedando arriba de ella. Sus partes íntimas chocaron con el trasero de Rachel, haciendo de ese contacto un tortuoso placer para ambas. Pero no a gusto con eso, inicio un largo camino de besos por toda la espalda. Saboreando con su lengua, dejando pequeños mordiscos que muy probablemente serían notorios en la mañana. Pero no se detendría por nada del mundo._

_Rachel, en cambio, se retorcía de placer. Quinn había descubierto algo que ni siquiera conocía en sí misma. Su novia había descubierto un punto sensible en ella, tal vez queriendo o tal vez no, pero la estaba volviendo loca. Podía sentir como su humedad iba creciendo cada vez más, como la necesidad de contacto con su centro se hacía insoportable. Tanto, que comenzó a hacer leves movimientos con su cadera para aminorar el dolor, la ausencia. _

_Una vez que Quinn tuvo suficiente de su hermosa espalda, bajó de ella para acostarse a su lado pero sin dejar de tocarla. Puso su pierna izquierda sobre el cuerpo de Rachel quien aún seguía recostada sobre su pecho. Ambas se besaban más frenéticamente porque gracias a esa posición, Rachel podía sentir más de cerca la humedad del centro de Quinn, más notoria, y le encantaba porque eso lo había provocado ella._

_Dejaron de besarse, porque Quinn tenía un nuevo objetivo, uno de sus favoritos. Saco su humeda lengua para comenzar a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja, y pasarla por toda la anatomía restante logrando su cometido. La piel de Rachel estaba erizada, no había parte en su cuerpo que no se encontrara de esa forma. _

_-_Dios… Quinn… ¿Qué me estás… haciendo…?-

-Te estoy haciendo mía.-

_Tan perdida estaba en sus palabras que no sintió como la mano izquierda de su novia, dejaba de hacer garabatos en su espalda para volver a viajar al sur de su cuerpo, pasando por en medio de su trasero hasta llegar a la zona justo en medio de sus infartantes piernas. _

_Comenzó con un dedo, entrando lo suficiente como para que Rachel lo sintiera, pero no hizo ningún movimiento más, solo se concentraba en las expresiones faciales de su chica para saber si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Era necesario que se acostumbrara a esa intrusión a su cuerpo. No tenía que decirlo, pero un gran alivio lleno su alma cuando no hubo respuesta dolorosa por su acción. _

_Podría estar alucinando o tal vez no, pero sentía como esa entrada comenzaba a hacerse más grande. Las paredes de Rachel trabajaban para que el dedo índice de Quinn tuviera más espacio para salir y entrar a placer. Fue aquí cuando Quinn decidió agregar otro dedo a sus movimientos. _

_Rachel no esperaba que Quinn metiera otro dedo en ella tan rápido pero fue más inesperado el hecho de que lo único que sintió, fue más placer del que ya estaba haciendo mella en ella. Eso solo sirvió para que su nerviosismo se fuera al carajo de una vez y se dejara llevar por el poder que Quinn estaba estableciendo sin problemas sobre su cuerpo._

_Era literalmente delicioso sentir a su novia tan dentro de su cuerpo, sobre todo acompañando ese momento con pequeños mordiscos en su cuello, con uno que otro lengüetazo en su oreja. _

_-_Mírame amor, gira tu cuerpo y mírame.-

_Despacio y procurando que Quinn no saliera de ella, comenzó a moverse para que su rostro quedara mirando al techo. Mientras su novia se movía dentro de ella, la besaba con todo el amor que tenía para expresarle, la besaba con la necesidad más grande que haya experimentado en su vida, la besó hasta que sus labios ardían y dolían. _

_Pero había algo que atrajo de nuevo la atención de Quinn, y eso eran los perfectos pequeños que adornaban el cuerpo de su novia. Simplemente eran eso, perfectos, deliciosos al tacto de su lengua. Succionarlos se estaba convirtiendo en su actividad favorita. Los lamia y los mordía a placer, sentía el tacto de su duro pezón en sus papilas gustativas, las cuales estaban endulzadas por su sabor. _

-Eres tan hermosa… es increíble mi amor, increíble todo lo que me haces sentir…-

_Rachel ya no podía contestar. Lo único que se dejaba escuchar de sus labios era su nombre y esa dulce melodía que le pedía cada vez más. ¿Y quien era ella para negarse?_

_Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más fuertes, así como las paredes de Rachel atrapaban sin tregua los dedos de Quinn. Sus cuerpos se pegaban más por el sudor y la fuerza que ambas estaban concentrando en su unión. Rachel atrapaba a su novia con la energía de sus piernas, con el afán de ser una sola con el amor de su vida. _

_Lo único que quería era devolverle aunque sea un poco del infinito amor que ha sido su verdugo durante tantos años. Quería que Rachel fuera testigo de toda la pasión de la que había sido prisionera desde el primer momento en el que la vio. Necesitaba que la sintiera dentro de ella por días y que nunca olvidara quien fue la persona que la llevo al límite por primera vez en su vida. Y lo logró._

_Hicieron falta unas cuantas embestidas más para que su novia llegara a su primer orgasmo. Ese poderoso sentimiento que te quitaba el aliento y te llevaba al cielo con la fuerza de la luz. Rachel casi se queda sin aire por la sorpresa de esa bomba de placer que inundo cada célula de su cuerpo._

-¡Quinn!-

_Nunca nadie había gritado su nombre de esa manera. Pero le encantó y planeaba escucharlo más seguido._

_Ella solo la miraba mientras recobraba la compostura. Era un pequeño ángel, revuelto entre sábanas de tonos rosados, con el cabello convertido en un desastre y los ojos cerrados. Tenía que admitir que se había quedado levemente hipnotizada por el sube y baja de su pecho, conforme Rachel llenaba sus pulmones de oxígeno y lo dejaba salir. A pesar de la oscuridad, la Luna le permitía ver las mejillas sonrojadas de su novia, y unas pequeñas gotas de sudor cayendo sobre su cuello._

_No pudo evitar pensar que todos esos entrenamientos, estaban surgiendo efecto en el cuerpo de su novia. Tenía que aceptarlo, Rachel estaba cada vez más hermosa y su escultural cuerpo lo afirmaba. Pero eran las piernas, las que verdaderamente le quitaban el aliento y le hacía agua la boca. Pasaba sus dedos arriba y abajo sobre ellas, admirando su longitud y su tonicidad. _

-Realmente eres una mujer increíble… soy tan feliz en este momento. Tú me haces feliz amor, inmensamente feliz.-

-¿Me abrazas?-

-Todo el tiempo que quieras.-

_Antes de protegerla con sus brazos, Quinn se levantó rápido para buscar un pijama cómodo para Rachel. Cuando lo encontró, regreso a la cama con ella para comenzar a vestirla. Rachel quiso detenerla pero no la escuchó. Comenzó con ropa interior limpia, el short y por último la delgada blusa. Ahora que su princesa estaba cómoda, la encerró entre sus brazos, logrando que Rachel descansara su cabeza sobre su pecho. Así estuvieron un buen rato, sin decir palabra alguna, el único ruido que había entre ellas eran sus respiraciones y los latidos de su corazón, mientras la ropa de cama protegía sus cuerpos de la noche. _

_Quinn pensaba marcharse antes de que llegaran los padres de su novia, pero el cansancio de toda su semana junto con la descarga de energía que acababa de recibir la noqueó completamente, junto con Rachel. Ambas comenzaban a viajar en sueños, sintiendo la cercanía y el calor emanando de sus cuerpos. _

_Tan mágico era el momento que protagonizaban que ni siquiera Hiram o LeRoy quisieron interrumpirlo. _

-Se veían muy cansadas, ¿no crees?-

-Me conformo con que no estuvieran haciendo otra cosa…-

-No les arruines el momento, se veían demasiado hermosas. ¿Viste la cara de Rach? No recuerdo haberla visto dormir tan tranquila desde que era una niña.-

-Lo que me conforma es que la trajo temprano a casa, sabe cómo ganarse a los suegros, de eso no hay duda_.- Ambos caminaban rumbo a su habitación, después de asegurarse de que su pequeña se encontraba en casa._

_Fue una sorpresa ver como compartía cama con su novia, sin embargo, al no notar nada extraño o que no estuviera "correcto" para ellos, decidieron dejarlo pasar y que ambas siguieran perdidas en su tierra de sueños._

_Pero a Hiram, esas últimas palabras le hicieron eco en su mente_. -Cariño, ¿crees que ellas algún día…? ¿Tú sabes, lleguen a formar una familia?-

-Por dios LeRoy apenas están saliendo y tú ya las estas casando.-

-Es una suposición… y siéndote honesto, no me molestaría… mucho.-

_La noche transcurría sin prisa y con calma. Las estrellas brillaban cuidando dos cuerpos unidos por el amor que acaban de provocarse. Rachel despertaba después de haber dormido unas cuantas horas, gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda para mirar a la mujer que la abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_Sentía los brazos de Quinn rodear su cuerpo, su rostro a unos cuantos centímetros del suyo, su dulce aliento entrando a su cuerpo conforme lo respiraba. Se veía místicamente hermosa, con sus rubios cabellos esparcidos por toda su cara, sus ojos cerrados y su boca levemente abierta de tan dormida que estaba. Una sonrisa juguetona se hizo aparecer en su rostro, a pesar de haberle demostrado que era una diosa en el arte de hacer el amor, podía parecer una inocente jovencita, tierna y encantadora._

_Podría pasar toda la noche mirándola, no importa que raro haya podido sonar eso en su mente. Pero por lo pronto, solo besó la punta de su nariz y se acurrucó más en su pecho. Inconscientemente, Quinn la recibió gustosa. Aspiro el aroma que surgía de la piel de su bella durmiente, esa mezcla orquídeas y vainilla imposible de encontrar en otro lugar. Le daban ganas de despertarla, de pedirle un poco más de lo que le había ofrecido hace unas cuantas horas._

_Pero no era el momento, por ahora la dejaría descansar y soñar con ella de ser posible. Porque ella sí lo haría, soñaría de nuevo con Quinn haciéndola suya una y otra vez hasta que el Sol volviera hacerse presente en la mañana._

_Y con una sonrisa en sus labios, volvió a cerrar sus ojos._

_**No voy a mentir, fue bastante difícil escribir este tipo de encuentros. Y honestamente tengo un poco de vergüenza porque no sé si lo hice bien. Déjenme saber que piensan, porque creo que varias de ustedes estaban esperando este capítulo, ojala y no las haya decepcionado.**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo que me brindaron en sus comentarios, gracias por las alertas y los favoritos también, son demasiado valiosos para mí.**_

_**¡Buen fin de semana!**_


	25. Chapter 22

"_El mejor día de mi vida es hoy." Así comenzaba su día, de hecho, así comenzaba todos los días desde aquel maravilloso Viernes por la noche. Recordarlo mientras apagaba su despertador le hacía sonreír, siendo que ella no era una persona amante de las mañanas. Pero eso hacía, sonreír, vivir en una burbuja impenetrable de felicidad que nada ni nadie podía romper. Un fin de semana inolvidable._

_¿Mucha gente en el restaurante? No importa, más propina para ella. ¿Mucha tarea? Que más daba, en algún momento de su vida ocuparía ese conocimiento. ¿Finn había regresado a McKinley? Algún día tenía que pasar, de todas formas no estaría en New Directions así que solo lo tendría que ver en clases o en el almuerzo, claro si es que le quitaba los ojos de encima a su novia por lo que no era muy probable. ¿Sue Sylvester pateando su trasero cómo siempre? No podía estar más de acuerdo, las regionales se acercaban y tenían que estar todas preparadas; aparte, un poco de ejercicio no le hace mal a nadie. ¿No hay canciones que interpretar en las regionales con el Club Glee? Eso ya estaba cubierto desde la semana pasada y las coreografías comenzaban a formarse el día de hoy después de clases. _

_Era tan positiva últimamente que hasta ella misma se asustaba por su actitud, pero no tanto como Santana, ella ni siquiera la miraba. Pero no importaba, estaba consciente de que su amiga era víctima de su natural exageración hacia las cosas; agregando que los únicos ojos que quería tener sobre ella eran los de Rachel, de nadie más. _

_-_¡Quinnie! ¡El desayuno está listo!-

-¡Ya casi estoy lista!-

_Gritó mientras terminaba de darle los últimos toques a su maquillaje y estar segura de que su peinado estaba perfecto, al igual que su uniforme. Tomo su celular de su escritorio, su mochila y salió de su habitación rumbo a la cocina. Podía oler tocino, y su día no podía comenzar mejor. _

_Cuando termino su desayuno, miro el reloj que colgaba de la pared de la cocina para asegurarse que estaba a tiempo de ir por su novia hasta su casa. Rachel le había enseñado demasiadas veces la importancia de la puntualidad, pero la verdad era que no podía esperar a verla, por ende nunca llegaba tarde._

-Mamá, ya me tengo que ir… ¿Irás a comer Breadstix o comerás aquí?-_Se levanta de su asiento para dejar su plato en el lavadero.-_

-No lo sé hija… hoy recibí una llamada y, creo que lo mejor es que comamos aquí.-_No la miró en ningún momento, sus ojos estaban clavados en un huevo que ya estaba más que cocido._

-¿Llamada? ¿Alguien viene de visita?-

-Sí… te hubiera avisado antes pero llegaste muy cansada anoche y ya no pude decirte nada…-

-Estás asustándome…-

-Quinn, será mejor que te sientes.-

_Usualmente, cuando se trataba de dar noticias actuaba de diferente manera, incluso con las "importantes". Aún recuerda ese día en el que le avisó que legalmente estaba divorciada de su padre por mensaje de texto, acompañado de incontables caritas felices amarillas. Pero si ella tenía esa actitud en este momento era por algo realmente serio y no saber la estaba mortificando demasiado. _

_-_Ya estoy sentada mamá, ¿Podrías decirme que pasa?...-

-Es sobre Frannie… viene a pasar unos días aquí cielo.-

-Diablos mamá, casi me matas de un susto… pensé que algo malo había pasado con Russel o no sé, mi imaginación voló demasiado.-_Volvió a ponerse de pie y a tomar sus cosas para salir casi corriendo de la casa.-_Se me hace tarde para ir por Rach, ¡gracias por el desayuno!-

-Ella se divorció Quinn… y no sabe que tu padre y yo pues, ya no estamos juntos.-

-¿No le dijiste nada? Oh dios…-

-¿Ya me entiendes?... La escuché muy mal por el teléfono, no tengo ni la más mínima idea sobre que haya pasado con Timothy, pero firmo los papeles el viernes en la tarde. No sabe lo que pasó con tu padre después de que se fue.-

-Eso se lo tiene merecido, ni una llamada en años madre. Honestamente no sé qué viene a buscar aquí.-

-¿Ni siquiera sabe de Rachel?-

-¿Por qué habría de? Repito, ni una sola miserable llamada en años. No día de la madre, no cumpleaños, no Navidad, no Año Nuevo, no nada. Pero si llama cuando su matrimonio se viene abajo, francamente era cuestión de tiempo.-

-Quinn, no hables así. Sea como sea es tu hermana y así como nos hemos apoyado las dos ahora tenemos que hacerlo con ella.-

-Mi vida no va a cambiar mientras ella esté aquí, ¿estamos de acuerdo en eso?-_El tono de su voz se tornó serio._-Nos hemos esforzado mucho en cambiar mamá, somos más felices que antes y no lo puedes negar. No estoy diciendo que mi hermana… no, si lo estoy diciendo. Si yo seguía cada instrucción de Russel, ella se mimetizó con él.-

-Tu hermana no tiene la culpa hija, yo debí de haberme impuesto a tu padre. Hacerle ver que como las estábamos educando estaba mal.-_Se pone de pie para acercarse más a Quinn. La mira a los ojos y la toma de ambas manos.-_Si nosotras logramos ser mejores personas, ella también lo hará. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que quien sabe, a lo mejor y es alguien completamente diferente. Quinn ayúdame.-

-No me mal entiendas, extraño a mi hermana… pero, un mal gesto hacia ti o hacia a Rachel… si es que dejo que si quiera la vea, y va a conocer un lado no muy ortodoxo de mi parte.-

-"Ortodoxo"… es bueno saber que esa niña está mejorando tu vocabulario.-_Quiso quitarle un poco de intensidad al momento haciendo énfasis en la forma de hablar de su hija pero juzgando por el desinterés que reflejaba su rostro, era obvio que no había funcionado.-_ Solo hay que tomar las cosas con calma. Vamos a sacarla adelante y a ser una familia, después de todo, eso somos.-

La palabra "familia" rondaba por su mente desde que su mamá la había pronunciado en la mañana. Tenía razón, quería apoyar a su hermana al saber que la estaba pasando mal. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que los años de ausencia, aunque aún eran significativos hacían mella en el cariño que sentía por su hermana mayor.

Pero si de algo estaba segura, era que Frannie no iba a estar muy contenta con su vida en este momento, y eso la hacía sonreír. No planeaba echarle en cara lo que significaba ser una persona homosexual con ejemplos gratamente gráficos, pero la cara que iba a poner cuando le dijera: "Te presento a mi novia, Rachel Berry" no iba a tener precio alguno.

Como estaba sumida en sus "divertidos" pensamientos, dejo escapar una leve carcajada que no pasó desapercibida por su novia mientras iban en el auto de Quinn. Rachel podía jurar que desde que toco la puerta de su casa, su mente estaba en otro sitio. Y necesitaba saber en dónde.

-Quinn…-

-Dime cielo.-_Contesta con una sonrisa bastante grande en su rostro.-_

-¿A qué se debe tanta felicidad? No has dejado de reírte sola desde que salimos de casa y francamente quisiera reírme yo también.-

-Honestamente amor, no sé porque me rio… siento que nos vamos a enfrentar a una mujer bastante… parecida a mí, y no tengo idea de cómo resulte eso.-_Dice sin despegar los ojos del camino._

-Ok… ¿y por qué es parecida a ti? ¿La conozco?-

-No precisamente, pero es una versión de mí, doce años más grande.-

-¿Alguien doce años más grande que tú está tratando de conquistarte? No será problema, una llamada a la policía y listo.-_Cruza sus brazos, feliz de haber resuelto el problema sin necesidad de mucho pensar.-_

-Ok… realmente me asustas, no siempre mi amor, pero algunas veces sueles tener soluciones un poco extremas.-

-Extremo es mi mantra, Quinn Fabray. No lo olvides nunca.-_Se apoya de sus brazos para acercarse a la mejilla de su chica y dar un tierno beso en su mejilla.-_

-No podría aunque quisiera. Pero dejando de lado el acoso a menores, me refería a mi hermana.-

-¿Frances?-

-Sí, aunque preferimos llamarla Frannie. Regresa de Boston, parece ser que se divorció… no sabemos por qué, pero es obvio estará aquí más tiempo del que pienso.-

-Vaya… eso si es una sorpresa. ¿Pero enfrentarnos? ¿No va a gustarle qué estemos juntas?-_Rachel preguntó mientras McKinley comenzaba a hacerse visible por el parabrisas.-_

-Es muy probable Rach, honestamente no espero un: "No importa, en el fondo sigues siendo mi hermana pequeña y te amo sin importar cualquier cosa". De cualquier forma, es ella la que se tiene que acoplar a nuestra nueva forma de vida… mamá ha cambiado mucho desde que Russel se fue y eso tampoco va a gustarle.-

-¿Qué su madre haya tenido una gran mejoría en su estilo de vida va a molestarla? ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco, mí cielo?-

_Llegaron al aparcamiento de la escuela y Quinn estaciono su brillante Bettle rojo cerca de los contenedores de basura. No era su lugar favorito pero al menos había un poco de sombra. _

-Espera, deja que abra tu puerta.-_Dijo una vez que apagó el motor, haciendo sonreír a Rachel quien nunca se cansaría de la galantería de Quinn.-_Y no, no estoy exagerando, preciosa.-_Da un pequeño beso en la frente de su chica, para después ir al maletero por sus mochilas.-_ No es mentira cuando te digo que Frannie es una versión mía con unos años más encima, claro, si yo hubiera seguido los planes de mi padre.-

-Pero no lo hiciste, eres tú, mi maravillosa y hermosa Quinn. Dame la mochila amor, yo puedo con ella.-

-No, es mi turno de llevar las dos, no discutas ¿ok?-

-Pero siempre es tu turno Quinn…-

-Exacto, ¿vamos?-

_Se toman de la mano, como cada día, como cada mañana, como cada momento del día. Caminan hacia la entrada de la escuela, aun hablando sobre Frannie que no se dan cuenta de que una muy furiosa Santana caminaba hacia ellas, golpeando todo aquello que se interpusiera en su camino. Seguida, no muy lejos de Brittany, quien trataba de alcanzarla pero su novia era tan escurridiza como el agua entre sus dedos. _

-¡Lucy Quinn Fabray! ¡Pequeña desgraciada mal agradecida!-

-¡Santana por favor! ¡Aquí no!-_Gritó Brittany corriendo tras Santana. Se había escapado de sus manos y no pudo detenerla cuando su novia vio a su amiga.-_

-¿Quinn?-_Rachel la miró aterrada, Santana realmente estaba histérica.-_

-Quédate atrás de mi amor y por lo que más quieras, no la mires a los ojos…-

-¡Por fin te encuentro! ¡Un fin de semana Quinn Fabray! ¡Un fin de semana en ceros, sin saber nada! ¡Más te vale que comiences a hablar porque ni siquiera Brittany va a poder detenerme!-

_La notoria "molestia" de su amiga era porque había tenido el celular apagado durante dos días completos, o puede ser que hasta más. Su burbuja de felicidad literalmente fue impenetrable hasta hoy hace unos minutos. Simplemente quería ser un poco egoísta, disfrutar cada momento con Rachel, hacerla sonreír, reír, molestarla, besarla, abrazarla, tocarla, acariciarla, susurrar "te amo" en su oído para sentir como su piel se erizaba por millonésima vez. _

_Conociendo a su amiga, debía estar profundamente ofendida por no haber recibido "detalles" sobre esa noche en el club y después del club. No recuerda haberle prometido nada, pero no quería probar su suerte con esa mirada llena de ira._

-Santana, por favor, puedo explicarlo…-_Su amiga ya había llegado hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Sin importar su estatura, esa actitud la hacía verse enorme. _

_Podía sentir como Rachel la agarraba fuerte con ambas manos por la cintura, pero asomando su cabeza para tener un poco de visibilidad de lo que estaba pasando. Algo le decía que su integridad física se vería afectada si tomaba la decisión de no seguir las indicaciones de Quinn, por lo que se quedó ahí. Sin hacer un ruido, utilizando a su novia como escudo._

-O claro que puedes explicarlo, pero tu tiempo se acabó Fabray. No quiero tus explicaciones, quiero las de alguien que le pondrá suficiente sentimiento, diablos Quinn voy a disfrutar esto como no te das una idea… ¡Berry! ¡Clase, ahora!-_ Macabras. Era la palabra para describir todas las expresiones faciales que Santana estaba haciendo mientras las miraba a las dos. Si la información no iba hacia ella, ella iría directamente hacia la fuente._

_Antes de que Quinn pudiera reaccionar, su co-lider tomo de la mano a su novia y se la llevo corriendo hacia su clase que comenzaba en unos cuantos minutos. Era demasiado tarde. Se la había llevado y solo pudo ver el rostro de Rachel con pánico, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento. _

-Ni siquiera me dejo despedirme…-

-Te quedaste con su mochila, vamos, se en donde están.-

-Debió a ver sido insoportable estos días, lo siento Britt… te juro que olvide todo por completo.-

-No te preocupes, y no, no fue tan malo. Pero ya sabes cómo es, es su forma de demostrarles que se preocupa por ustedes.-

-Sí tú lo dices…-

_Caminaban hacia el aula en donde Santana había, prácticamente, arrastrado a Rachel. Entraron solo a despedirse de sus respectivas morenas para también ellas ir a sus clases. _

_Trataba de prestar atención al profesor Harold pero su ahora amiga se lo hacía prácticamente imposible. No le quitaba la mirada de encima, y podía ver como movía sus labios sin emitir sonidos. Claro que le estaba tratando de decir algo y sentía que no era nada agradable. _

_Los minutos pasan como si fueran horas, solo quería poder estar con Quinn de nuevo y esperar que Brittany le quite a su novia de encima. Aun no entendía que era lo que Santana quería con tanta insistencia, pero debía de ser importante para que estuviera tan expectante._

_Cuando la clase termino y había que trasladarse a otro salón para la siguiente hora, Santana la estaba esperando en el marco de la puerta._

-Bien Berry, te preguntaras porque estoy vigilándote sin la más mínima discreción.-

-Harías tus miradas menos complicadas para mi entendimiento Santana. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-Claro Berry, pero caminemos…-_Sin esperar mucho tiempo, preguntó.-_ Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo la noche con mi capitana? ¿Se lució o puedo joder su existencia con su bajo desempeño sexual?

_Los libros se cayeron de sus manos y sus ojos se abrieron hasta que le dolieron. Santana quería saber cómo fue su primera vez y eso no era algo que le quisiese contar a alguien, mucho menos a ella. _

-Vamos Berry no seas aburrida…-_Decía mientras Rachel se recuperaba de su estado catatónico.-_ Tienes que hablar de esto con alguien, puedo asegurarte que Brittany está teniendo grandes conversaciones con esa rubia desagradecida en este preciso momento.-

-San…Santana… agradezco que quieras hablar conmigo sobre mi vida sexual, y entiendo si te preocupa ya que es mi primera vez, pero honestamente no creo que sea lo correcto hablar de ello. Mucho menos en un pasillo lleno de personas.-

-Toma.-_Le entrega sus libros y carga ambas mochilas.-_ ¿A quién pensabas decirle? ¿Weezy? ¿Porcelana? Tienes que hablar con alguien que sepa del tema y quien mejor que yo para eso pequeño Hobbit. Es un orden natural.-

-No creo que a Quinn le guste mucho la idea…-

-Claro que no, eso es lo mejor y lo que hace esto todavía más maravilloso.-

-Santana, por favor, no creo que sea lo mejor. Solo puedo decirte que fue… bueno… increíble es una palabra que se queda corta.-_Se sonrojo de solo recordar la imagen de su novia sobre su cuerpo, dejando intensos besos por toda su piel.-_Quinn fue muy tierna conmigo y… Quinn es realmente única.-

-O por dios… ¿fue horrible cierto?-_Se detuvieron al marco de la puerta del salón de Geografía.- _Le dije que tenía que ver porno para que al menos tuviera una idea pero nunca me hace caso.-

-¡Claro que no!... perdón.-_Su reacción fue instantánea, pero no podían culparla. Quinn hacia magia con su cuerpo en combinación con una cama o un cómodo sofá. Claro, durante el fin de semana, el sofá de su sala fue testigo de otra muestra de amor que tuvo un poco de más participación de su parte, pero al final, Quinn gano… varias veces.-_Por supuesto que no, Quinn es muy… complaciente cuando se trata de ese tipo de expresión física de afecto.-

-Dios, Rachel es solo sexo.-

-¿Podrías bajar tu voz?-

-O claro que lo haré pero esto no se termina aquí Berry, hoy vas a desayunar conmigo lejos de su caballerito de armadura brillante. Porque tia Tana puede verlo en tus ojos Berry, mueres por contarme y yo muero por escuchar.-

-Pero Quinn…-

-¡Nada! Ahora entremos a clase…-

-Entonces… ¿Qué te pareció tú sorpresa? No te la esperabas ¿verdad?-_Preguntó Karofsky dejando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de Quinn, con una divertida sonrisa.-_

-¿Los dos sabían? Bueno, Brittany es obvio… alguien tuvo que enseñarle esos… pasos, ¿pero tú Dave?-

-Fue accidental, yo estaba en el local en el segundo piso ayudándole a mi primo con unas cosas y de repente escuche sus voces, Rachel comenzó a bailar y el resto es historia.-

-No puede dormir pensando que alguien más la identifico…-

_Los tres esperaban a que el profesor de la clase de Geometría llegara, mientras se ponían al tanto de ciertos temas. Todas se habían vuelto muy cercanas a Karofsky, por lo que ya no era raro verlos juntos. Aunque Kurt, a lo lejos, todavía no se decidía a aceptarlo._

-Eso es imposible Quinn, hice un gran trabajo maquillándola, incluso tu no supiste de quien se trataba hasta que estaba literalmente encima de ti.-

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Tu rostro reflejo todo, estuve a punto de ir por ti pero no te encontré por ningún lado hasta que Rachel me dijo que estabas en el baño… ahora que lo pienso, no sé cómo supo eso, si me avisó a penas término su baile y se puso el abrigo.-_Su expresión pasó de diversión a confusión con forme salían las ideas de su cabeza. Rachel no pudo haberlo adivinado, ¿o sí?-_

_-_Creo que me conoce mejor de lo que creo Britt… aun no entiendo cómo es que se le ocurrió… casi me mata Brittany, tuve que salir corriendo porque no sabía que hacer.-_Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de su butaca, con las piernas extendidas hacia el asiento en el que estaba su amiga.-_ ¿Estas segura de que nadie la reconoció?-

-Completamente, o al menos eso comentaban una vez que se fueron quien sabe a dónde.-

-Es cierto, mi primo dice que no dejaban de preguntarle quien había dado el "espectáculo" esa noche, que si no tenían su tarjeta o cual era su nombre…-_Pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras. Quinn lo miraba tan fríamente que comenzó a temer por su integridad física.-_ Tranquila, no les dijo nada, te lo juro.-

-Espero eso sea cierto Dave. Porque si a ella no le haría nada de gracia, menos a mí.-

-Pero lo que si escuche es que… bueno, la verdad es que fue demasiado gracioso.-_Brittany reía recordando las conversaciones de extraños y extrañas que logró escuchar esa noche en el bar. Solo esperaba que su amiga lo tomara de la misma forma que ella.-_Las mujeres, más que nada, estaba muy molestas, algo así como "Quinn Fabray sale del closet por fin y todas las mujeres se le tiran encima"… o, "Vamos a ver como la hija de los Berry le soporta todas las nuevas fans a Fabray"…-

-Genial, ahora soy toda una rompe corazones…-

-Ya lo eras Quinn, pero ahora con las mujeres, ¿Quién lo diría eh?-

-Cállate Karofsky, ya llego la profesora McKenzie.-

_Ahora que sabía cuáles eran las intenciones de Santana los minutos corrían como segundos o tal vez más rápido. Claro que alguna vez se imaginó platicando sobre su primera vez con su mejor amigo, que este caso es Kurt pero no creía que fuera lo mejor en este momento. Pensó en Brittany pero tampoco estaba muy segura de ello aunque su idea parecía más factible que Santana como su confidente. _

_Solo quería ver a Quinn de nuevo, escuchar esas historias sobre su hermana y ayudarle a que ese cambio en su familia sea para bien. También se sentía nerviosa, porque era un nuevo Fabray por conocer, y definitivamente alguien a quien quería agradarle, incluso aunque las referencias de Frannie no fueran las más alentadoras. _

-Berry… llevo tratando de llamar tu atención desde hace dos minutos. La clase termino, nos vamos.-_Dijo Santana quien ya tenía ambas mochilas en su poder, mientras se posicionaba justo enfrente de su asiento.-_

-Santana, con todo respeto… no creo que sea buena idea que hablemos de esto… no sé, no creo que sea lo correcto. Nuestra vida personal merece respeto y…-

-Seamos honestos aquí Berry. No puedes hablar con Lady Hummel por todo ese drama de la confianza y otras estupideces que aburren demasiado. Mi chica Brittany esta con la tuya, y aunque hayas estado más cerca de ella preparando tu pequeño "cabaret" tampoco te sentirás cómoda porque suele ser más directa que yo y eso ya es decir, sobre todo viniendo de mí.-

-¿Por qué serias la excepción Santana?-_No solo ella podía encarar a cualquiera. Esta nueva etapa de su vida le estaba enseñando constantemente que nadie va a poder poner frente a sus problemas si ella no lo hacía primero. Y aunque esta situación no era precisamente un "problema", definitivamente era algo que tenía que enfrentarlo firmemente.-_ ¿Qué te hace diferente?-

-Porque se lo que es querer hablar de algo tan íntimo y no tener a nadie más que la persona con quien lo hiciste para eso… y no me mal entiendas, eso es genial, tener ese tipo de comunicación con tu pareja es lo mejor del mundo…pero…-_Ver a una Santana López sin barreras era tan sorprendente como extraño. Pero su corazón se derritió al ver como el nerviosismo invadía sus palabras.-_ Al menos en mi caso, hubiera querido hablar con alguien más… alguien que pudiera entender lo que yo sentí en mi primera vez con Brittany.-

_Se quedó unos segundos en silencio mirando sus ojos café-oscuros, pareciera que estaba pensando su decisión pero solo estaba enfocando en encontrar la misma honestidad de las palabras de Santana en sus orbes. Y cuando la vio, solo dijo._

-El auditorio siempre está ocupado, si quieres podemos ir ahí.-

-Dime que Quinn no te convenció con palabras cursis y miradas tiernas.-_Ahí estaba de nuevo._

_-_Santana, yo tuve que convencerla…-

-Berry, casi me convences a mí.-

_Mientras tanto en la cafetería Quinn estaba más sumida en sus pensamientos ahora que Rachel no estaba con ella. Sabía que estaba con Santana, ella misma se lo dijo en un mensaje de texto con demasiados ataques a su persona que los dejó pasar porque no estaba en la labor de responder. Solo quería a su novia cerca otra vez, esconder su rostro en su cuello, respirar ese delicioso perfume y olvidarse de lo que tendría que enfrentar una vez que llegara a casa. _

_Eso lograba Rachel, que se olvidara de sus problemas, de las cosas que le llegaran a preocupar o incluso a arrepentirse. Era su bálsamo, incluso en aquellas veces en las que estaba a punto de perder el control, ya sea cuando se besaban, acariciaban o incluso con una sola mirada. Lo hacía recordándole que una vez que estuvieran solas, toda esa pasión podría salir de su cuerpo sin poner tregua alguna. _

-Haz estado muy pensativa… ¿está todo bien? Sé que no soy Rach pero puedo ayudarte en algo.-

-Lo siento Britt… es que justo cuando pensaba que sería una mañana tranquila, mi madre me da la fabulosa noticia de que Frannie regresa a vivir con nosotras, algo sobre que su matrimonio no funcionó y esas cosas.-_Miraba a su amiga quien estaba a su lado, junto con toda la escuadra como cada hora del almuerzo.-_ Me preocupa la forma en la que va a reaccionar una vez que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que cambiaron las cosas aquí.-

-¿Frannie? ¿Tu hermana Frannie?-

-Ella misma, ¿por qué? ¿No la recuerdas?-

-Claro que sí, es solo que ella está justo ahí…-

_Quinn sigue la dirección del dedo índice de la mano de su amiga para dejar de escuchar cualquier cosa y solo enfocarse en la rubia alta y con actitud prepotente que siempre la ha distinguido. Estaba segura de que su hermana estaría en casa a esta hora, no en la escuela, no caminando hacia ella como si quisiera hacerla polvo con sus propias manos. Ni siquiera eran las 12:00 y ya dos mujeres le estaban haciendo ver que hoy no sería un buen día._

-Maldita sea, ¿Qué hace aquí? Britt, por favor no me dejes sola… ¿Brittany? ¿Chicas?-_Miraba hacia todos lados sin señal alguna de sus amigas.-_Cobardes.-

_Sin que se diera cuenta, Brittany dio la señal de retirada a todas sus compañeras quienes al darse cuenta quien caminaba con paso firme hacia su mesa no objetaron nada. Frances Fabray no era una persona con la que les gustaría enfrentarse, nunca. Las historias que sabían sobre ella eran pocas pero suficientemente intensas como para reaccionar de esa forma. Se sentían mal por su capitana, pero ya después ella se lo cobraría. Definitivamente._

-Frannie… ¿Qué diablos?...-

-Quería darte una sorpresa Lucy pero soy yo la sorprendida…-_Dejo caer sus maletas al piso para cruzar sus brazos enfrente de su pecho.-_ Hay muchas explicaciones que dar, ¿sabes?-

-Hermana, aunque sé que a ti te encanta llamar la atención y a mí también, no voy a negarlo. Creo que no estamos en el mejor lugar para dar explicaciones, porque en ese caso tú también tendrías que hablar… y hablarías mucho.-

_Con la mayor discreción que podían, los comensales que se habían dado cuenta de la pequeña disputa de las Fabray observaban casi sin pestañear. Las maquinas del tiempo no eran necesarias para saber cómo sería Quinn Fabray a los 30 años, con solo ver a su hermana mayor se quitaban esa duda de la mente, si es que alguna vez la tuvieron._

_Rasgos más maduros y marcados adornaban su rostro con sutileza. Su cabello largo y tan rubio como el de Quinn caía de su espalda por debajo de los hombros. La idea de que ella era una mujer de negocios llegaba inegablemente a tu cabeza, pero no era así. Frances era el epitome de la mujer perfecta, a lo que al hogar se refiere. El ejemplo de su madre, más las palabras de su padre y su falta de interés en encararlos cuando no estaba de acuerdo en alguna de sus lecciones, la convirtieron en lo que era ahora. Vestía unos jeans ceñidos, con unas altas zapatillas negras. También usaba una blusa tipo polo negra de ese caimán tan famoso, que no se podría apreciar porque lo cubría un chaleco tejido. Si no conociera a su hermana, juraría que estaba a punto de ir al club de golf, que tanto detestaba._

-Francamente esperaba una bienvenida un poco más… amable, Lucy.-

-Es Quinn y no entiendo como esperabas que corriera a tus brazos después de no saber nada de ti en años.-_Después de contraatacar, copio la misma postura de su hermana. Estaban completamente mimetizadas.-_ Repito, este no es el lugar ni el momento, ve a casa, mamá te está esperando.-

-Lo sé, por eso vine aquí antes. Quiero saber todo, quiero saber por qué diablos mis padres están divorciados, porque no sé nada de él, y como es que trabajas en Breadstix.-

-¿Cómo sabes que trabajo ahí?-

-Porque pase por un café antes de decidir si buscarte a ti o a mamá cuando una chica… ¿Mónica? Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, me pidió que te dijera que te ofrecía su turno del miércoles por el de hoy… o era el jueves… no tengo idea. Supongo que tu rostro sigue siendo similar al mío… es la única forma en la que puedo pensar que te hayan relacionado conmigo. ¿Estamos en bancarrota desde que papá dejó a mamá? ¿Qué diablos pasó Quinn?-

_Quinn solo giró los ojos en señal de fastidio por todas las preguntas que estaba haciendo su hermana. Era obvio que no entendió el mensaje de "Vete, en la casa hablamos." _

_-_Frannie, es la última vez que te lo digo antes de dejarte hablando sola, vete a casa. Mamá está esperando por ti. Cuando llegue a casa hablamos de todo lo que quieras.-

_Miraba las puertas a cada momento que tenía mientras comía su ensalada. Estaba segura de que nadie vendría al auditorio a esas horas más que la chica que tenía en frente, pero la situación que creía tener en control la había superado. Bajar sus muros por alguien que no fuera Brittany o Quinn, fuera de su familia, era algo a lo que nunca iba a poder acostumbrarse. Pero necesitaba esa platica, ambas._

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-_Dijo Rachel, sentada desde el escenario mirando a Santana quien comía en una de las sillas de la primera fila.-_

_-_Tuve que acosarte casi dos horas seguidas para que hablaras y ahora eres la primera en hacerlo. ¿Me estoy ganando tú confianza Berry?-

-Confío en ti, en muchos aspectos Santana. Es solo que nunca me imaginé tener esta conversación contigo… Pero como fuiste tú quien buscó esta charla, es obvio que comiences a hacer las preguntas. Yo no puedo decir nada si no sé, a ciencia cierta, lo que deseas…-

-Dios, es cierto… busque platicar contigo cuando difícilmente te callas… en fin, tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos ¿no?-_Rachel no dijo nada, solo atino a responderle con una pequeña sonrisa. Por cortos ratos, la actitud áspera de Santana comenzaba a desvanecerse y estaba conforme con ese avance.-_ Cuando estábamos por venir aquí, me dijiste que fuiste tú quien la convenció… ¿Quinn no se sentía segura?-

-No, lo que pasa es que había momentos que compartíamos… un poco pasionales, un beso comenzaba a transformarse en caricias, gestos un poco más sugerentes y, teníamos miedo de no poder controlarnos. Queríamos que fuera en el momento indicado, no en el asiento trasero e un carro o cualquier otro lugar…-

_Extrañamente, no se sentía avergonzada de hablar sobre estos temas como pensó que estaría. No sabía si era por la privacidad del lugar, o porque Santana la miraba tan fijamente y con tanta atención, que incluso había dejado su ensalada de lado._

-¿Y esa sorpresa Berry? Se, bueno, sabemos que eres teatral por genética pero… ¿Un baile de silla por su primer mes en frente de toda la población homosexual de Lima? ¿Qué diablos pasó por tu cabeza? En mis tiempos la gente salía a cenar.-

_Ambas rieron porque francamente Santana tenía razón. Ese tipo de espectáculos no eran comúnmente vistos en una joven de 17 años. Tal vez ni siquiera era legal, pero eso no era lo importante, por lo menos en el momento. _

-No lo sé, honestamente no sé qué fue lo que me dio el valor para hacerlo. Creo que quería hacer algo grande, y definitivamente inolvidable.-_Rachel cierra sus ojos para hacer mayor énfasis en sus siguientes palabras.- _¿Sabes lo increíble que es tener una cena romántica en un lugar que nunca en tu vida habías visto pero que estaba a unos cuantos minutos en auto de tu casa, con detalles como esta estrella de oro-_Dijo tomando la cadena que colgaba de su cuello.-…_ y una manta enorme con la ciudad de Manhattan en ella? ¿O qué prepare todo un restaurante completo para ustedes dos, lleno de flores hermosas, otra cena igual de deliciosa qué la anterior y que aparte te cante para pedirte que fueras su novia?...-_Abre los ojos otra vez.-_ Quinn es increíble, puedo asegurarte que ni siquiera ella misma vio ese potencial en su interior hasta ahora.-

-Y para ganarle se te ocurrió bailar encima de ella… no creo que se haya quejado, es más, nadie tuvo molestias algunas. Pero aun así pienso que es…-

-Extraño.-

-Demasiado…-

-Sí, puede ser que tengas razón, aparte no fue muy apropiado. Pero como le dije esa noche, necesitaba demostrarle que estaba segura de mí, de mí cuerpo, mi sensualidad, que confiaba en ella tanto como lo hago conmigo.-_No creía estar compartiendo mucha información, y comenzaba a entender el punto de Santana de querer compartir esa experiencia con alguien más. Conocer otro punto de vista.-_ Quería que me deseara, obviamente, y que todo ese autocontrol y esa especie de "caballerismo" que está en todo lo que hace se rompiera y se decidiera a estar conmigo…-

-Te entiendo, hay veces en las que necesitas tomar medidas extremas ¿verdad? Lo mismo pasó con Britt…Dios Berry, esto no va a salir de aquí, ¿verdad?-

-Sabrás tanto de mí como yo de ti, no creo que nos convenga abrir la boca a ninguna de las dos.-

-Muy lista Berry… pero sí, ella también no quería que hiciéramos nada. Solo hasta que estuviera segura de lo que estaba haciendo, porque al contrario de mí, ella ya había tenido sexo con una chica.-

_Esa declaración si la tomó por sorpresa. Entendía que Brittany podía ser muy liberal con sus acciones y con su forma de pensar, pero nunca se le ocurrió pensar hasta que nivel podía llegar. _

-Vaya… no, no esperaba eso.-

-Sí, yo también… aunque puedo asegurarte que mi reacción fue completamente distinta a la tuya. Para cuando me lo confesó habían pasado meses y yo estaba tratando de descifrar que era lo que sentía hacia ella, más aparte el hecho de que se había acostado con alguien más. No fue el mejor día de mi vida, eso te lo puedo apostar.-

-¿Puedo… sentarme ahí?-_Dice Rachel señalando la butaca de lado izquierdo de Santana.-_

_-_Mientras no te pongas cariñosa, todo está bien.-

_Era por instinto que necesitaba la cercanía de alguien, sobre todo si la conversación era tan personal como esta. Se sentía bien hablar así con Santana, esperaba que este tipo de encuentros fueran más seguidos. _

-Pero aun así, lo hicieron ¿no es así? Estuvieron juntas.-

-Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella y yo por fin pudiéramos hacerlo. Cuando esa chica se propone algo, lo cumple y nosotras teniendo sexo por primera vez no iba a ser la excepción.-_Santana se acomodó de tal forma en la que pudiera estar viendo a Rachel de frente. El recipiente de su ensalada ya estaba en el piso desde hace muchos minutos, siendo ignorado por ella completamente.-_ Todavía no teníamos una relación formal. No recuerdo muy bien, pero yo ya tenía cierto tiempo saliendo con Puck. Pero necesitaba estar con ella, poder sentirla más cerca… los besos ya no eran suficientes y las caricias me dejaban con ganas de más. Creo que me entiendes.-

-Más de lo que crees… continua.-

-Básicamente tuve que gritarle que Puckerman no me interesaba en lo más mínimo. Que la única persona que rondaba en mi mente todos los días era ella y que no me conocía como decía hacerlo sino creía mis palabras… fue un poco duro, lo sé. Nunca le hablo así, de hecho ese momento fue la primera y última vez que lo he hecho…-

_Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio. Que más que incomodo fue de preparación para las siguientes cuestiones que abordarían, de la forma más natural que podían. O al menos lo intentarían._

-Disculpa que lo pregunte pero, ¿alguna vez supiste quién fue?-

-No, ella no me quiso decir y yo definitivamente no quería saber… me costó mucho trabajo entenderlo, porque la forma en la que me han criado es de cierta forma "tradicional".-_Rachel la iba a interrumpir pero Santana se le adelantó.-_Lo sé, mi doble moral no tiene límites. Pero comprendí que es su vida, que si me lo dijo fue porque somos amigas y confía en mí; yo no tenía por qué pedirle explicaciones…-

-Eso es algo muy maduro… realmente es impresionante. Honestamente, no he pensado en ninguna ex pareja de Quinn, solo en Finn y eso que era para quitármelo de encima. Me hace sentir segura de que es a mí quien quiere y a nadie más… y como tú lo dijiste, es su vida y la respeto así como ella lo hace conmigo…-_Antes de seguir hablando se detuvo unos instantes porque lo siguiente que iba a preguntar era algo muy personal y no quería ofender a su amiga._-¿Qué sentiste Santana, cuando Brittany…? Tú sabes…-

-¿La primera vez que lo hice con ella?... ¿Física o emocionalmente?-

-Ambas… ¿por favor?-

-Tranquila Rachel, si no hubiera querido hablar de esto contigo simplemente no te arrastro hasta el lugar más vació de todo este basurero… pero, la verdad es que fue incomodo, y dolió un poco al principio, pero logro distraerme… yo esperaba otra cosa, te soy honesta.-

-¿Cómo qué?-

-Todo eso que te dicen en clase de sexualidad, dolor insoportable y sangre por todos lados. Hacen que le temas tanto a tu primera vez, que tu sola te predispones. Pero nada. Incluso hasta llegue a pensar que no había perdido mi virginidad, pero después supe que no era una jodida regla que todas sufriéramos la Santa Inquisición.-

-Sí… yo también lo llegue a pensar así. Porque me pasó lo mismo, tuve que acostumbrarme un poco pero nada más. Quinn se extrañó mucho también, su cara de preocupación fue tan adorable cuando pensó que lo había hecho mal que casi la regreso a mi cuarto arrastras.-

-Ahora entiendo porque esa pequeña mal agradecida está en las nubes… ¡Cree que su juego previo es el mejor del mundo!-

-No sé si sea el mejor del mundo, pero si para mí.-

-Berry, no conocía ese lado de ti tan…"interesante".-

-Ni yo sabía que te gustaba utilizar el chantaje para que Brittany por fin decidera ceder ante ti. Todos aprendemos algo nuevo cada día, ¿verdad?-_Usualmente, sus modales no le permitían expresarse de esa forma, sobre todo en un tema como el que estaban discutiendo. Pero la confianza había crecido rápido entre las dos, tanto que se sintió natural.-_

-Lo dice quien acorraló a mi amiga en una silla con lencería con encaje.-

-Cada quien usa sus armas como mejor conviene…-

-Touche Berry… Entonces, ¿todo fue un jodido regalo del cielo?-

-Más, mucho más de lo que me había siquiera imaginado… Quinn es demasiado atenta y cortés, ni siquiera ser como explicarlo.-_Y por fin, un leve sonrojo se apodero de su rostro por haber recordado ese momento junto a su novia.-_ Fue delicada conmigo y paciente… me hizo sentir protegida y confiada… No hay nada, absolutamente nada, en ella que deje de sorprenderme.-

-Puede ser que tú no te lo hayas imaginado, pero Q sí… tal vez no precisamente lo de hacer el amor, pero te ha tenido metida en el cerebro durante tanto tiempo, que cuando por fin me lo dijo casi salgo corriendo.-

-Ni siquiera yo se esa historia.-

-Pues espera a que ella misma te la cuente.-

_Flash-Back_

_Había despertado en sus brazos, como algunas otras noches, pero definitivamente esta mañana era diferente. Lo curioso, es que recuerda a Rachel pegada a su pecho, no ella aferrada a su pequeña estrella como si fuera lo más preciado en el mundo. _

_No recordaba cuando sucedieron los cambios durante la noche, pero no se quejaba. La seguridad y el calor que le brindaban esas dos extremidades era una experiencia religiosa. Usualmente, no estaba cómoda en la posición de sentirse protegida, porque en su mente, significaba un reflejo de debilidad. Pero eso poco importaba. Los brazos de Rachel eran los más seguros de todo el planeta y nada le pasaría mientras estuviese ahí. Todo estaría bien mientras su rostro estuviera sobre el pecho de su novia, escuchado cada latido de su corazón. Sus pulmones seguirían sanos si no se detenía en respirar el aroma de su piel morena durante más, mucho más tiempo._

-No sabía… pero roncas, muy quedito, pero roncas.-_No abrió los ojos pero si sonreía a causa de sus palabras.-_

-No es cierto… es mi respiración, yo no ronco Rachel Berry.-

-Claro que sí… y es tan adorable que casi no duermo en toda la noche por mirarte a ti.-

-Tonta… tenías que descansar.-

_Ninguna se movía, ni pretendían hacerlo. La luz del Sol ya se había colado por las cortinas, iluminando un poco la habitación y calentado la habitación ligeramente. _

_Eso era lo que hacía a su corazón estallar de amor. Ver a Quinn acurrucada a su cuerpo, abrazándola como si su vida dependiera de ello. No importaba si su brazo izquierdo comenzaba a hormiguear por la presión ejercida. Todo valía la pena con tal de tener a su novia todo el tiempo posible, así. Sin preocupaciones, sin nada que pensar más que en ellas, y en el irremediable amor que sentían la una por la otra._

_Por un momento, Quinn dejó de hablar y Rachel pensó que había caído dormido. Pero su novia solo estaba pensando su siguiente pregunta._

_-_¿Cómo te sientes?-_Levanto su cabeza sin despegarla un centímetro de Rachel.- _¿Te lastime?-

-Me siento demasiado bien y podría decirte que mejor que nunca. Y no, no me lastimaste… fuiste muy dulce y cuidadosa conmigo… gracias mi amor.-

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias…-_Se movió rápido de su privilegiado lugar, para ver a Rachel directamente.-_Rachel, yo te amo. Eres mi princesa y mi todo. Lo mejor de mi vida es amarte y cuidarte y lo hago porque me hace feliz hacerlo así que nunca agradezcas ¿ok? -

-¿Podrías besarme?-

_La pregunta la confundió pero igual la beso de la forma más tierna posible. Definitivamente, en un futuro no muy lejano, estaría feliz de hacerlo todos los días, cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche._

-… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te sientes Quinn?-_Pregunto una vez que terminaron de besarse con la necesidad de buscar aire.-_Siempre me preguntas como estoy, ¿pero qué hay de ti?-

-Yo me siento como nunca en mi vida… justamente antes de que despertaras estaba pensando en eso…-

-¿Qué pensabas mí amor?-

-En lo bien que se siente estar en tus brazos… en que curiosamente me siento protegida estando así contigo.-

-¿Curiosamente? ¿A caso no crees que puedo patear traseros por ti, mi amor?-_Ambas ríen por solo imaginarse a Rachel Berry peleando con mujeres por el corazón de su chica._

-Claro que lo creo, no me mal interpretes… pero cuando se trata de ti, el instinto que se viene a mi cuerpo es el de protegerte, el de cuidarte siempre… ¿incluso puedo recordar que alguna vez te dije que era tu guardián? O probablemente lo pensé y esta conversación es más embarazosa de lo que ya es…-_Dejo de mirarla para apoyar su cabeza de nuevo en el pecho de Rachel.-_

_-_Probablemente lo has pensado porque nunca olvidaría algo así. ¿Y te digo algo? Primeramente, gracias por decirme cómo te sientes, y honestamente, se siente bien ¿verdad? Sentirse a salvo, sin miedo… así es como me haces sentir todos los días. Que puedo hacerlo todo porque siempre encontraré una palabra de aliento en ti.-_Rachel comienza a dejar pequeñas caricias sobre la cabeza de Quinn, mientras seguía hablando.-_ No sabes lo increíble que se siente saber que puedo regresarte un poco de lo que me das.-

-Rachel, tú me haces feliz con la confianza que me das… perdón por mencionarlo, pero que me quieras como lo haces después de todo lo que pasó… me das ganas de seguir siendo mejor persona para las dos. Me das fuerza para enfrentar lo que sea que nos venga en el camino… porque sabes a ciencia cierta que no te dejaré sola y yo sé que nunca lo harías conmigo.-

-¿Cómo haces para hablar así? ¿Yo provoco eso en ti?-

-Claro, ¿si no quién?- _Quinn levanta su cabeza para cambiar de posiciones con la morena. Ya era hora de sentirla en sus brazos otra vez.-_Aunque también tengo que ser honesta, leo demasiado.-

-¿Me estás enamorando con libros, Quinn Fabray?-_Dice Rachel, fingiendo molestia, pero al mismo tiempo se acomodaba para poder escuchar la sinfonía de los latidos del corazón de Quinn. Un sonido realmente tranquilizante.-_

-Te enamoro con palabras y con acciones. Te enamoro por todo lo que fui, soy y seré. Te enamoro de la misma forma en la que tú me enamoras… bésame y caeré en a tus pies una y otra vez hasta que de nuevo seamos un alma.-_Miraba hacia la nada, tratando de inspirarse ya que Rachel estaba acostada sobre ella con los ojos cerrados.-_

-¿Ah sí?... Pues cuando estoy contigo, no hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar. Y eso que soy una persona que siempre quiere estar en otros lugares…-

-No, cariño. Gano yo.-_Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante, molestando a Rachel quien volteó a verla, no a gusto con el veredicto.-_

-No es cierto, ¿por qué ganarías tú?-

-Porque lo que yo te dije salió de mi corazón, y lo que tú dijiste es una frase de David Levithan… Pero fue un buen intento, buena suerte para la próxima.-

-Presumida...-_Gira sus ojos aparentando molestia y vuelve a ocupar su lugar anterior.-_Te amo.-

-Yo también, cariño.-

**Lamento la tardanza, les prometo que hago lo que puedo.  
>Entiendo que quieren un poco de drama, no sé si lo que viene en los siguientes capítulos pueda ser considerado como "drama", en sí, pero como les dije, haré lo que pueda porque no soy muy afecta a escribir tragedias griegas. Simplemente no es lo mío. Pero también estoy consciente que una relación sin problemas, simplemente no existe. <strong>

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, follows, y más que nada su paciencia. Es obvio que esta historia no está completamente escrita, sino que sale de mi mente dependiendo de cómo me ataque la inspiración. Seque muchos/muchas no lo harían así, y créanme, yo tampoco pero a esta historia quise darle ese pequeño detalle. Tal vez no sea lo más brillante que he hecho en mucho tiempo, pero me divierte saber que ni siquiera yo sé que pasará.**

**En fin, de nueva cuenta gracias por todo, en especial su paciencia. Feliz fin de semana. **


End file.
